I love the way you lie
by SnOwYfOrEsT
Summary: Momo Hinamori, a normal high school student, hides a little secret behind her braids and geek glasses. Toushirou Hitsugaya, the prince of the school, finds out her little secret. Disasters are approaching! Full summary inside!
1. I can't tell them that

Yo guys Snowyforest here xDD ok, I'm new here, and this is my first fic here xDD

Please R&R!

_Summary: Momo Hinamori is a normal high school girl, more known like the Geek of the school. But no one knows that she hides a little secret beneath her big old fashioned glasses and her braids. She's actually a model! She lived with this secret ever since she began high school, not wanting to tell anyone about her secret. Poor girl, Toushirou Hitsugaya the school's kind and silent prince finds out her secret. Who knew that Hitsugaya wasn't really as kind as they described him?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: I can't tell them that...

* * *

"Wah… another period to go, and off we go!" a girl with long wavy strawberry-blonde hair groaned as she stretched herself, physically and mentally tired by all the things she did at school. Her blue eyes re-opened, and looked at her friend beside her who was giggling "Mou, Hinamori-chan, why do you have to keep your identity hidden?"

The other girl, with long black hair combed in two braids, had her eyes covered by geek glasses, known as Hinamori Momo, replied to the strawberry-haired girl "Because I want to, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku groaned yet again "But your beauty would be thrown to waste! I mean… come on! Stop hiding behind those stupid glasses and show the whole school who you really are!" she leaned back to the wall behind her and crossed her legs "I bet every single guy in this school would fall head over heels for you! Today's our last day of our first year, so I think next year you should surprise them by coming to school without your disguise!" she chirped happily proud of her plan.

"I don't know… I just want a normal high school life you know." Hinamori said looking sadly at Rangiku "Besides, I don't want guys to fall for me just because I-"

Hinamori was interrupted by their teacher who came in the classroom.

She simply sighed and went back to her seat, which was behind Rangiku's, and she rested her face on the palm of her hand.

And so the last lesson started.

**

* * *

**The bells rang loudly, and every student yelled happily running out of their classrooms and out of the school building.

The heat of summer hit them, and they took plastic bottles full of fresh water and threw them at each other. This was one of the "rituals" of the school. They said that it would wash bad luck away.

Rangiku and Hinamori were walking on the sidewalk trying to not to catch too much attention.

"You might also catch his attention you know." Rangiku winked at Hinamori as she pointed to a guy who was completely surrounded by almost all the girls of the school who were crying or whining or doing something else.

Hinamori blushed "I'm sure he wouldn't be interested anyway."

"You'll never know if you'll never try." Rangiku smiled lightly nudging her blushing friend. "I'm sure he deserves someone better than her actual girlfriend. I mean, come on! That guy must be blind, or that witch casted a curse on him!"

Rangiku knew him. They were childhood friends, or at least that's what she said.

They paused for a moment and looked at the scene.

There he was, the prince of the school… well, more likely, one of the princes.

His name was Toushirou Hitsugaya, no one in the school didn't know him. His white spiky hair always caught everyone's attention, and his beautiful deep emerald eyes always hypnotized every single girl. He was perfect. Or so that's what everyone said about him. Grades always on the top, good at sports (specially at soccer), and doesn't lack of hotness. They say that he seemed distant, but he was kind. Not really the type who always smiles, but he helps people when they need help. He was tall, and his body was muscular, but not too muscular like a body builder's (duh, what do you expect from a high school student.) You might think that he's the typical poor guy that works a lot to earn money and live normally, but no, he was freaking rich, his father was a CEO, and his mother already passed away.

Too bad this prince already had a girlfriend. Who you could define, a _princess_, but not just a normal princess, she was a VERY spoiled princess.

Her girlfriend had long dark violet hair and brown eyes. Sure she was pretty, and rich but she wasn't that smart. She was, what we call, a _bitch, _and she loves to bully the weak ones or those she didn't like. Not to mention that almost every guy in the school drooled over her, and she was proud of her popularity thinking that whenever she wanted to, she could conquer the whole world. Her name was Yuki Katagiri. Her father owned various 5 star hotels in Japan and around the world.

Matsumoto and Hinamori saw Hitsugaya sneak past the girls with his girlfriend holding hands with him.

Hitsugaya noticed Rangiku waving at him happily, and he waved back, if you consider a small movement of your hand in the air towards someone a wave.

The two girls looked for their friends, and then they finally saw them.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku yelled waving her hand to a group completely wet standing by the entrance of the school "Don't you dare get near me or I'm gonna rip your hands off" she glared to the boys pointing her manicured index finger at them.

"Yes ma'am!" a guy with long crimson red hair in a high ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple laughed and shook his head, making water drops fly everywhere, including Rangiku who glared at him

"Renji…" an anime vein popped on her head and she started to chase him yelling things like "It took me hours to get my hair and make up perfectly!"

Hinamori and the group laughed at the scene, and a short girl with short raven hair put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder sighing "They'll never change, right Momo?"

Hinamori nodded "Rukia-chan, how come you're not wet?" she asked looking at the raven haired girl

Rukia took a small umbrella from her dark red bag and smiled smugly "My nii-sama warned me about this" the umbrella was white, and Chappy's face (a bunny that Rukia truly loved) was drawn in small patterns on the umbrella. But someone suddenly threw water at her, wetting Hinamori too.

"Hahahahaha! You should never let your guard down Rukia!" A tall guy with short orange spiky hair and dark brown eyes said laughing

"Ichigo…" Rukia turned slowly towards the guy with an evil smile

Ichigo stood in a karate position with a serious yet joking face he said "Bring it on shorty!"

And that's when Rukia's chase after Ichigo's death started.

Rangiku got back from chasing Renji, and she panted "Uwaa my hair's a mess" she pouted.

Hinamori's cellphone suddenly rang. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late…" she muttered

"Guys I have to go now! See you!" she said giving quick hugs to the girls, and with that she ran out of the school.

* * *

"Hurry up Momo!" a girl with long pink hair said as Hinamori got in a black Land Rover "You're gonna be late for work!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Hinamori whined as she freed her hair from the braids, leaving them wavy and a little messy, and she took her geek glasses off and showed her chocolate-brown eyes. "Hana-san, what time do I finish with work?"

"Well, today's a busy day, but..." Hana looked at the agenda in her hands "If everything goes smoothly like always then you might finish at 8 pm."

"Ok! I'll give it my best today!" Hinamori said punching her fist in the air

"Like always" Hana smiled.

* * *

When Hinamori got to her workplace she was quickly brought in the changing room. When she came back out her hair was pulled up in a very high ponytail, her bangs and a few strands framing her small maked-up face. Her lashes were longer, coated with black mascara and black eyeliner made her eyes look more beautiful. No foundation or blush-on were needed on her since her skin was soft and creamy and had natural blush on it, and her lips were shining with pink lip-gloss.

She wore short jean shorts, white top tube and white Converse.

If you're wondering what her work is and if it's not obvious enough then let me tell you what it is...

She's a model.

_'If Rangiku or Rukia saw me dressed like this they'd go crazy... no wait, Rangiku knows my secret, and she will see this picture on the magazine... ' _Hinamori thought sadly sighing _'I can't possibly tell them that I'm a model.'_

Hinamori walked on the set, where big lights were on and the photographer started to take pictures.

"Ok good job everyone!" The photographer and the crew clapped and started to clear up the set.

Hinamori ran back to the changing room and put on skinny jeans, a peach pink tank top, and black converse leaving her hair the way it was and not taking her make up off. She ran out of the building and quickly got in the car "Let's hurry up, please!"

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_in the night sky_

_are like shooting stars?_

The ringtone played loudly on Momo's phone while she was in her changing room getting ready to go home.

"Hello?"

_"Momo-chan! Where are you? Are you busy right now?" _

"Uhm, yes, I just finished with work, why?"

_"Oh nothing, just asking haha!"_

"Is there anything wrong Rangiku-san?"

_"Nothing nothing don't worry! So you're free now right? I organized a pijama party at my house! Rukia and Orihime will come too! Would you like to join us?"_

"Ah, sure, I'll contact my mom then I'll come over. I'm sure she won't mind."

_"Ok then! See ya later!"_

Momo wore yet again her skinny jeans and tank top and converse, her hair falling smoothly on her back. Totally distracted and having her mind in her little world, she didn't take off her make up and didn't comb her hair in the usual braids and took her school bag with her notebooks and school uniform in it and walked out of the building.

She took her Iphone and took off the sim-card and put it in her other cellphone, which was an old Nokia, and turned it on. She then dialled her mother's phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, mom? Are you at home now?"

_"Yes honey, why?"_

"Uhm, Rangiku invited me to sleep over for tonight at her house today so... I was wondering if I could go?"

_"Sure! Of course you can go dear, since you always think about work you should spend some time like a normal high school student!"_

Momo laughed softly at her mother's enthusiasm "Then I'll be back tomorrow! Love you bye!"

She put her cellphone back in her pocket, and she walked down the streets to go at Rangiku's house, which wasn't very far from where she was now. She walked happily down the streets of the city lit up by the lights of the countless buildings.

When she finally got at Rangiku's gate, she remembered that she didn't comb her hair in the usual braids and she didn't put on her glasses.

Momo sighed as she combed her hair in two braids, and she put on her geek glasses.

She was completely transformed from a model to a school geek.

She was about to click the small switch next the gate, when she heard someone whistle behind her

"Never knew the school's geek was actually that pretty."

Momo gulped. She completely forgot to look around before putting her disguise back on.

And that wasn't the worst part.

She turned around recutantly looking at him behind her glasses muttering

"Toushirou Hitsugaya..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Well how was it? xDD

small cliffy there!

yet again please R&R! =)


	2. Uh oh

**A/N: Hello everyone! When I started to write the first chapter of this story, I was thinking of updating this story every week-end, but it seems like I got overly happy by the first 10 reviews I got ahahah! Hey! I know I'm going a little in OA mode, but I truly appreciate them! They got me all pumped up so I started to write chapter 2 and... here it is! I never thought I'd actually get such nice feedbacks! Still can't get over it ahahahah XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Oh and special thanks to: ****Mei-tan; azngurl1132199; icyangel27; becomeafan; toshiko-san21; matsuka17; SnowKoyuki13; KiRisH KiRisH; m0m0-hImE; Sasural; **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Uh-oh.

* * *

Hinamori's eyes were wide open. She froze on her spot.

'_Don't worry Momo, this is just a dream. Yes, a very very bad dream. Toushirou Hitsugaya isn't standing in front of you smirking now that he saw you without your disguise. Hah. Just because he saw you in your normal self doesn't mean that he already knows my secret.'_

"Any special reason for this cover-up?" Toushirou asked raising his eyebrow walking towards the girl.

Hinamori gulped _'I don't think he discovered that I'm a model.'_

"Well? Not gonna answer?"

She sighed "I don't need to explain anything to you." She avoided his intense gaze, now she was leaning against the wall beside Matsumoto's gate, and Hitsugaya was towering over her with his right hand stretched resting on the wall behind her, not leaving her a possible way to escape.

Hitsugaya thought for a second "I believe you have brains, so you must have a good reason for… this." He smugly took her right braid with his left hand "such a waste though." he sighed and took something from his pocket and showed it to the girl.

It was her first year high school ID card with a picture of her in her usual attire, and some information beside the picture "Hinamori Momo huh?"

Hitsugaya looked up and saw Rangiku's window about opening, so he freed Hinamori.

She quickly took her ID card from him and backed away from the boy.

"If you want an advice, next year you better get out of that disgusting disguise of yours." He smugly said and got in the house that was next Rangiku's.

Momo looked at his leaving figure completely shocked "Is that what they call kind? He's a JERK!"

Before entering her friend's house, she calmed herself down _'At least he doesn't know my secret.'_

_

* * *

_

"Finally! What took you so long?" Rangiku said looking at Momo, who simply laughed nervously

"Just had a few inconveniences."

Rukia jumped on Matsumoto's bed "Actually I heard you talking to someone outside? Who was it?"

Orihime, Rukia and Matsumoto eyed Momo "Uhm… well… uh…"

Matsumoto quickly understood "Oh my God, don't tell me it was Toushirou Hitsugaya!" Hinamori looked at Matsumoto "Right? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa that's a big step to catch his heart Momo! Go for it girl! Oh yeah!"

Rangiku started to run wildly around her room squealing. She then stopped and sat down beside Momo "Hahah! Dang I got so excited that I need to pee now!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ano… actually I don't like him anymore" Hinamori frowned "I thought he was kind like everyone said, but he's actually a big jerk."

There was an awkward silence, then everyone except Momo laughed "You must be joking right?" Rukia said regaining her composure.

Momo simply sighed "No, I'm not."

"Aw come on, that's impossible! I mean, even if we don't know him, almost everyone say that he's kind! Even if he looks cold or distant." Orihime said munching some of her strawberry ice cream from a big round bowl.

Momo pouted "But I'm telling the truth!"

Rukia patted her head "Hai hai, whatever you say dear."

Momo bit her lower lip. Of course no one would believe her.

Giving up she lent some clothes from Rangiku's wardrobe, and went to the bathroom and change in pajamas.

"First things first!" Rangiku said as Momo Rukia and Orihime sat opposite to the big busted strawberry-haired girl who suddenly took out from nowhere a few horror movies "Movies!" then she took from behind her back a big bowl full of pop corns and chips and other snacks "And junk food!"

* * *

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhh__!"_**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The four girls screamed in horror along the woman showed in the movie

Rangiku quickly turned the TV off "Ok, no more horror movies in the middle of the night!"

Everyone nodded agreeing and they all sat back on Rangiku's queen sized soft bed covered in light blue sheets.

"What's next?" Rukia asked taking some chips from the big bowl

"Manicure and pedicure of course!" Rangiku squealed taking a complete set for manicure and pedicure from her closet. She took away the food from Rukia who frowned "You'll get fat you know!" and she put different kinds of nail polish scattered all over the bed.

And so Rangiku, being the expert one, had to do everything for Rukia, Momo and Orihime since they knew nothing about these things.

While Rangiku started with manicure on Orihime, Rukia took a magazine from Rangiku's bedside table, and they all started off with typical high-school-girl-topics.

Boys.

And obviously the first victim was Momo

"So what happened with Hitsugaya?" Rangiku said wiggling her eyebrows

Momo started to change her mood just at the thought, but simply replied "Oh nothing really… My school ID fell and he gave it back to me."

"And how come you started to say that he's a jerk?" Rukia asked looking up from the magazine.

"Ahah nothing, I don't know what got into me" Momo laughed nervously

The three girls eyed her suspiciously, but then they simply shrugged it off and continued with what they were doing.

"Then, what are you going to do Momo-chan? If you like him I think you should to something." Orihime said "What about a makeover?"

Matsumoto chuckled and Momo said "Oh trust me, I don't like that guy anymore, and I don't want a makeover."

Rukia flipped through the pages of the magazine and spotted something she liked, as her eyes sparkled happily "I want this. I SO want this!" she said pointing to a shirt on the magazine. Rangiku, Orihime and Momo looked at the picture and Momo froze.

"Ara! The girl modeling for the shirt is so cute!" Orihime said squealing "I think her name was M-"

Momo grabbed the magazine from Rukia's hands and ripped off the page, and hid it in her pijama's pocket. She then looked at Orihime and Rukia who looked at her with wide eyes "—izuki Hanazono…?" Orihime continued taken back by Momo's actions.

Momo threw her hands up in the air laughing nervously "Magic! And so the page suddenly disappeared, POOF!"

'_This is going to be a long night…' _Momo thought sighing.

* * *

**A/N: **Well how was it? xD Hope you guys liked it! Yet again please R&R! and stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


	3. Toushirou's uncle owns what?

**A/N: Yooooo people! here's chapter 3! First, I wanted to thank those who reviewed! Really! Thank you guys! And second... I tried to make this chapter longer, please tell me what you think about it ^_^**

**hope you'll like it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Toushirou's uncle owns what?

**

* * *

**

"Momo, why did you rip the page off?" Rukia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Orihime and Rukia were looking at the flustered girl in front of them who was fidgeting playing around with her fingers "Uhm… Because… I… uhm…" Momo stuttered and couldn't look at the two girls in the eyes.

Rangiku kept doing her work on Orihime's nails _'Way to go Momo, you cornered yourself up.'_

"Has Miss Mizuki Hanazono ever done anything bad to you?" Orihime asked like a detective. She then closed her eyes, and put her chin between her slender fingers, looking as if she was in deep thoughts. A sudden imaginary red exclamation mark could be seen above her head, as if she had an idea, and she grinned "Fufufu… I finally solved the mystery!"

Momo held her breath, and unknowingly, Rangiku did too. Orihime might look a little stupid, but her grades said the opposite.

Rukia looked at Orihime waiting for an answer.

"You don't like the shirt that Rukia-chan was pointing at!" Orihime chirped happily pointing with her index finger the small pieces of papers remnants of the page Momo ripped.

Momo sighed, her worries of being discovered by Orihime were completely washed away.

"…or…" Rukia continued.

And there, Momo's worries quickly went back to her as if they kicked her at the pit of her stomach

"You once met her but she completely ignored you." Rukia said with a dead serious face

Momo wanted to cry out of joy and jump around, but she couldn't give her cover away.

"Yeah! Right right! That's exactly what happened! That's why I don't like that model!"

"_Big lie big time! Sorry Mizuki-san, this is not true!" _Momo mentally excused herself.

Indeed, it was a very big lie. Momo and Mizuki knew each other, and Mizuki wasn't rude. On the contrary, she was very polite, and she was very close with Momo. Loads of girls were envious of Mizuki, but she learned to ignore them.

Rukia nodded pleased thinking that she found out the reason for Momo's action.

Hell, Rukia was so wrong.

* * *

"Wake up ladies! Get up get up!" Orihime chirped happily jumping up and down.

Rangiku groaned "Nooo 5 more minutes please! I don't wanna go to school." She rolled in her bed and fell on the floor.

Momo yawned sitting up "Orihime-chan, it's merely 9 am…" she rubbed her sleepy eyes and groggily stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself at the mirror, horrified by her horrifying morning look. _'Great…' _

Momo re-combed her hair in the usual braids, put on her glasses, and went back to Rangiku's room after brushing her teeth and doing her morning ritual.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Rangiku finally got up from her bed, and Rukia was still half-asleep standing by the bedside table.

"I have to go home" Momo said as she folded Rangiku's pajama she lent and put it neatly on the edge of the bed "my mom's waiting for me." She took her bag that was under Rangiku's study table and looked at the 3 girls before her.

They were a mess.

And so was the room.

"I'll see you girls another time then?" Momo suppressed her laugh at the sight of their messy hair and big comfy pajamas.

"Sure! We'll call you when we'll all meet again!" Rangiku hugged Momo, who waved at the other two girls

"See ya then!"

* * *

Momo got out from Rangiku's house and glanced at the house next to her friend's.

And she snorted.

"Asshole, I hope I won't meet him." She muttered as she turned around bumping against someone.

"Ah—! I'm sorr-" Momo looked up and the rays of light of the sun made it hard for her to see who was in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't Momo-_chan._" A familiar male voice said mockingly "Still sticking up with the braids huh?"

'_God you're so mean to me.' _Momo thought. She ignored their school's prince and kept walking.

Toushirou walked as fast as Momo did without effort.

"So I guess you're going home now? Or you're going to work?"

"W-what work? What are you talking about?" she started to walk faster, not noticing that she was walking the way she does at work.

"Don't play dumb, " Toushirou smirked "if you don't want to blow up your disguise you should be careful with every move you do. Specially the way you walk."

'_Noooooooooooooooooooo!' _Momo mentally cursed herself for not being careful "There's nothing wrong with the way I w-walk…" so she started to walk normally.

"Yeah, it's normal for a 16 year old high school girl who's supposed to be a geek to walk like a professional model huh?"

'_I'm doomed.' _Momo avoided Toushirou's gaze "Well, I just like watching fashion shows, and sometimes I have the habit of walking like the models I see on TV."

"Right, and I learned how to fly like Superman because I always watch and re-watch Superman."

"Never thought you were a Superman fanatic." Momo tried to change topic but failed

"Please don't avoid the question." Toushirou quickly got in front of Momo blocking her way.

"Please don't stick in my business." She said sternly glaring up at the boy

"It is my business."

Momo raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Toushirou smirked yet again "The agency you're working for, is my uncle's."

'_I'm so doomed.'_

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong Momo-chan?" Hana worriedly asked the depressed girl sitting beside her

Momo really did look like she had something going on in her mind. Her face was gloomy, with her head leaned against her seat in the car. Every minute or so she would sigh and look at Hana with puppy-dog eyes that yelled 'What should I do now?'

"Hana-san… I think by next year everyone in my school will know that I'm a model." Momo's big eyes got teary just at the thought

"Why? For what I know you just use "Momo" as your showbiz name right? No one knows your surname in showbiz, Momo-chan."

"Uhm… Hana-san, what's the president of our company like?"

Taken back by Momo's question, the long pink haired woman asked back "What do you mean?"

"How does he look like? The only thing I know about him is that his name is Ukitake Jushirou, and now that I think about it I've never met him personally." Momo quickly turned spun her head towards Hana with pleading eyes "Please tell me that he has nothing to do with the Hitsugaya company!"

Hana was shocked, not knowing what the Hitsugaya company had to do with their company "Well… Ukitake-san has long white hair, and uhm…" Hana thought for a minute "he's very very very kind! And he likes kids!"

"White hair? Is it because he's old?"

Hana shook her head "He's 30 years old, his hair's naturally white. Why are you asking? And people say that Ukitake-san and the Hitsugaya company's CEO are related."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Momo and Hana finally got to the place where Momo was going to have her photoshoot. It was nighttime already, and this was Momo's last job for the day.

Hana awed at the scene, and so did Momo.

The place was breathtaking.

They were on a hill, from where you could see the whole city with skyscrapers lit by the lights of the buildings. The dark sky showed the full moon with the stars all over the sky.

Sighing she remembered what happened that morning.

_FLASHBACK_

_Toushirou smirked yet again "The agency you're working for is my uncle's."_

_Momo took some steps back "That's… impossible…how come I never heard anything about this?" she shook her head not believing the boy in front of her._

"_Things are like this Momo, you mistreat me, I'll tell my uncle to fire you. If you don't want this to happen, I need you to do something for me."_

_Momo glared at Toushirou. He was the worst. She loved her work, but she didn't want to tell anyone her secret for several reasons._

_If her secret was to be revealed, everything she worked hard for during her first year would be gone to waste._

"_What?"_

_Toushirou suddenly turned serious "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend next year. Obviously without that disguise of yours."_

_Momo turned pale, her chocolate-brown eyes hid by her glasses were open wide._

"_Why me? There are other girls at school you know?"_

_Toushirou sighed shaking his head "It would be boring. I know every single girl at school would to anything if I asked them to." He said smugly and started to walk towards Momo "But if it's you things might turn more… interesting."_

_Her glare came back "I thought you loved your girlfriend."_

_Toushirou's façade disappeared for a nanosecond, but Momo didn't miss that sad look in his eyes "She betrayed me." He hissed under his breath. "Think about it, Momo." And with that, the boy walked away._

___END OF FLASHBACK_

Momo frowned "What should I do?"

She was ready for her photo shoot. This time she was going to model for cosmetics, Chanel lipstick.

She wore a strapless short black dress. It was simple, but elegant at the same time.

A silky ribbon was tied right below her breasts, and below the ribbon, the dress went down flawlessly and reached a few inches above her knees. Some small pieces of diamonds were glued all over the dress, but they concentrated more on the edges of the dress, and a big heart shaped ruby was in the middle of the ribbon.

Black gladiators heels were at her feet, covering up till her ankles.

Her neck and cleavage were uncovered, a silver necklace decorated Momo's neck and a few silver bracelets were at her right wrist. Long earrings adorned her ears.

Her hair messily combed up, and a few strands that fell were curled up.

Her lips covered by the ruby red Chanel lipstick making them look perfectly kissable, her lashes curled up coated by mascara and her eyes were smoky thanks to the eyeliner and eye shadow, and some blush on was on her cheeks.

"Kya! You're adorable Momo-chan!" the make up artist, the hairstylist and the stylist looked at the girl. "Darn you don't look like a high school student anymore!"

"Okay stop with the flattering and let's start with the photo shoot!" The photographer yelled from wherever he was.

The other model who Momo was going to work with, wore a black tuxedo and a white button up shirt beneath. He had light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"The theme for this photo shoot is: love." The photographer explained to the two models in front of him who nodded "… but not just simple love, this love is mixed with lust and passion."

"Lust and passion?" Momo asked

"Yes, in a simple picture you must show the world how your lips can draw your lover's attention, the passion of your love and the male's lust for you."

Momo nodded and blushed. The model and her walked by the hill, the wonderful scenery behind them.

"Ready? Lights!" the photographer ordered as the crew turned the lights on. "Ok let's start!"

"I bet she's gonna fail this time" a girl that was looking at the photo shoot said to another girl

"Yeah, I mean… I bet she's never fallen in love. She couldn't possibly know anything about lust and passion also." The other girl replied.

"Hah, she's not gonna finish this right." the two girls laughed mockingly and Hana shook her head

'_They don't know how Momo-chan works huh…'_

Momo turned side view to the photographer, and grabbed the male model with her right hand by his necktie and put her left hand on the back of his head getting him near her.

The guy instinctively put his hand on her lower back, right above her ass and looked at her lips, completely mesmerized and attracted by her red luscious lips.

Momo looked up at him, their faces only a few inches apart as the guy refrained himself to kiss her.

The photographer was completely satisfied with Momo's action, and kept taking countless pictures.

"Ok that's perfect! Keep it going!" The photographer said

Now the boy pulled her against his body and put his index finger below her chin to make her look up at him. Momo's right hand was resting on his chest, and her left arm hanging over his shoulder.

And the photo shoot went on.

"Perfect! That's it! Good job everyone!" The photographer was in complete ecstasy and the crew started to clean up the place

Momo drew back from the boy and walked towards the two girls who badmouthed her earlier "Hmm… I think that this photo shoot wasn't a disaster like you expected right?" Momo said and walked towards Hana without letting the two girls reply in anger.

"Good job Momo-chan!" Hana said happily as they walked towards their company's camper where Momo could change. They got inside and locked the door.

Momo slumped back in the soft seats inside "Gosh, that was tiring. Those shoes are killing me!" she got rid of the shoes and started to change into skinny jeans and a blue off shoulder shirt, taking off the make up and letting her hair down, and she put on her blue Converse.

"Hana-san, what time do I have work tomorrow?"

Hana flipped through her small agenda "Tomorrow… let's see… You have work in the afternoon."

"Yes! Then I get to sleep till late!" Momo silently made her happy dance as Hana chuckled.

* * *

Toushirou got out of the bathroom, only in his jeans, barefoot without shirt. His hair was still wet, small drops of water falling.

He noticed the magazine her ex girlfriend must have left behind.

Quickly flipping through the pages he noticed a familiar girl in a white tube and short shorts, her long black hair combed in a high ponytail and her white converse.

'_Why does she have to keep her identity hidden?'_

He ripped the magazine and threw it in the trash can.

Taking his cellphone, he erased Yuki's number and all the photos she took of herself with his cellphone.

He clenched his hands in fists.

"I'll make you regret what you've done to me…"

* * *

**A/N: There! Dang I made Toushirou so mean xDDD well, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Please R&R! =D**


	4. The beginning of summer vacation!

**A/N: Surprise surprise! XD Here's chapter 4! today I had nothing to do, so I wrote this down... hope you guys'll like it! =) Please R&R! And thanks to those who did review last time =D**

**Yeah I know, Toushirou here is evil, ahah couldn't help myself making him like that!**

**For those who don't remember, Yuki is Toushirou's ex girlfriend, she's in chapter 1 if you'd like to know more about her :)**

**Ok I'll stop blabbing over and over now xD**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The beginning of summer vacation.

* * *

It's been already a week since Momo got discovered by Toushirou. During this week she thought over his request.

"_I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend next year."_

The boy's voice echoed through her head, remembering what happened.

Momo brushed her hair looking at her reflection on the mirror. She wore a long white t-shirt clung to her and reached right below her butt, a waist-belt over her shirt, with a small bow by her hip, and short denim shorts almost fully covered by Momo's long t-shirt, only the edges of the short could be seen. Momo's long creamy legs were exposed, her feet and ankles a little covered by her flat black gladiators. Her hair was left down, flawing smoothly until her back.

It was summer break, so there was no need for her usual disguise.

She ran down the stairs, pancakes' scent filling almost the whole house.

"Momo! Breakfast's ready!" Momo's mother, Misaki, called her daughter and set the plates full of pancakes on the table.

Momo walked in the kitchen with a gloomy face and sat down.

"Is something wrong honey? Do you have work today?" Misaki sat down next to her daughter and took a bite of her pancakes.

Momo shook her head and smiled "Nothing's wrong mom, I'm fine! And… I have a… meeting at 10…" Momo winced at the word "Meeting."

Indeed, she truly had a meeting, but she didn't want to go.

"Well, honey you better hurry up, it's almost 10" her mom said worriedly at her daughter who glanced at the clock and shrugged

"That asshole should wait like a gentleman (which in fact he isn't) and better not complain." Momo said and froze, cursing herself for forgetting that it was her mother she was talking with

"Excuse me?" her mother raised an eyebrow

Momo laughed nervously "Ahahah what I actually meant was that I really should hurry up!" she quickly ate her pancakes "Then I'll be going now!" Momo gave a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and faked to be in a hurry going out of her house.

Once she was a little far from her house she walked as slowly as possible, hands in her pockets, her bag hanging over her shoulder and headset in her ears listening to music.

'_I have to think how to get out of this mess…' _Momo thought as she would sometimes stop in front of a clothes shop looking at the dresses or accessories _'But…'_

Frowning she looked over the fountain in the middle of the plaza of her meeting place and Toushirou's.

And she found him sitting on the bench.

_FLASHBACK_

_Momo was almost falling asleep, her head resting on her soft pillow as she rested beneath her thin pink sheets. Her eyes were now closed, and she left her window slightly open so that air could come in._

_She was already there, on her way to Dream-land, but no, her cellphone placed on her bedside table had to vibe and start playing loudly her ring tone set for calls._

_Thinking it might could have been Hana or someone from her work. But who in the world would call you in the middle of the night?_

"_Hello?" Momo groaned answering_

"_Meet me this Saturday, at the fountain at the Karakura plaza. 10 am, you better be on time." And the other line quickly hung his phone._

_Momo was shocked. One: because the person that called her surely wasn't from work. Two: The person that called her was Toushirou Hitsugaya._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Occasionally some girls who looked a little older than him would go to him and ask him out, but he refused them all.

Toushirou was minute by minute getting irritated, and he looked around searching for the girl he was waiting for.

Momo started to walk towards him, and when he saw her, he couldn't help but frown.

"You're late."

Momo raised an eyebrow "It's 10"

Toushirou stood up stretching a little, and looked at his watch "No, it's 10.03. You're late."

Momo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "What do you want now?"

"Your decision, I'm sure you'll accept my offer right?" Toushirou said looking at her up and down.

Momo growled "Not like you're leaving me other choices."

Toushirou smirked "Perfect."

"On one condition though." It was now Momo's turn to smirk.

"What?"

"Summer break lasts 2 months. And that's a very long time. So what if I pretend to be your girlfriend during summer instead of the beginning of school?"

'_This is perfect! I bet in summer I'll have more work to do and so I'll have little time to spend with him! And no one at school will know my secret! Muhahaha!' _Momo had her evil laugh in her mind going on for a few minutes, and on the surface, she smiled smugly "Deal?"

Toushirou thought about something for a second and smirked "Deal."

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Orihime said happily running around the shopping mall.

Momo, Rukia, Rangiku and the boys, Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were following Orihime.

Rangiku gasped "Oh my gosh look at that!" she was on the verge of jumping around in joy

Momo's eyes widened and her face got as red as her shirt.

A gigantic poster was hanging on one of the big walls of the shopping mall by the hall. It was a publicity for Chanel's new cosmetic, the one Momo modeled for at the hill a few days ago.

Seems like the photographer chose the photo where Momo was pulling her co-worker male model at her by his necktie.

The two figures were on the right side of the picture, the wonderful scenery of the city was right behind them, on the left side there was the picture of the small golden tube of lipstick with Chanel written on it.

Renji whistled "Dang that model's hot."

Momo's blush got darker for every comment the guys gave.

Rangiku hugged tightly Momo "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

The girl choked as their friends and other people passing by looked at them

"Why are you proud of her, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked completely confused by, what he thought, Rangiku's out of topic squeal at Momo.

Rangiku laughed nervously "Uhm… because her shirt today is prettier than what she usually wears at school!"

"But we have uniforms at school." Rukia said

Another nervous laugh was heard "Ahhh I meant back from our elementary years!"

"But, Rangiku-san, we didn't know each other yet-" Momo was interrupted when Rangiku put her hand over her friend's mouth

"Well well! Shall we get going now?"

Everyone simply shrugged it off and started to go shopping.

* * *

"I love this! This is the best dress I've ever seen in my whole 16 years!" Rangiku squealed looking at the pink spaghetti strap dress hanging on the hangers of one of the hundreds of stores in the shopping mall.

"Rangiku, you said that already 10 times today!" Rukia said laughing

"But it's true!"

Momo laughed at the scene before her.

Momo, Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku were all together going shopping around the mall, while the boys told them that they wanted to play around at the arcade on the first floor.

Orihime got out of the dressing room with a tight orange dress hugging her body , and it reached down to her ankles.

"Wow Orihime-chan you look stunning!" Orihime giggled and looked at herself on the mirror.

Momo titled her head "Why are you girls looking for formal dresses?"

The three girls looked at Momo "You didn't know?"

Momo kept waiting for an answer

"Well, this Tuesday Yuki will hold a party at her villa." Rukia said as she looked at a violet dress piled up with others.

"I thought you hated her, Rukia-chan" Momo asked getting even more confused

"If you don't want your second year high school become living hell, you better go to that witch's party." Rangiku said in a serious face "But it's also a chance to go shopping and show off the dress you picked! I don't mind free food!" she got back to her old self

Momo frowned "How would she know if everyone went or not?"

"Duh, there'll obviously be some dudes working for her with a list with every freshmen's name on it."

Momo nodded "Then, Rangiku-san, can you help me choose a dress?"

Rangiku almost yelled out of joy "Of course!"

Everyone finally picked a dress. Rukia got a deep violet short dress that reached her knees, Orihime got the orange one that she tried earlier, Rangiku, after many dilemmas, decided to get a black strapless long dress, and Momo's dress was white that reached above her knees (**A/N Link for picture of Momo's dress is in my profile! =D**)

"Ok! Now we're done with dresses! Next stop: SHOES!"

* * *

"No way! It's impossible to walk in these!" Rukia whined as she tried to walk with her violet 4 inch high heels. She kept stumbling as she regained back her balance by leaning against the wall beside her.

Orihime was having a hard time too with her sparkly orange 4 inch heels but she didn't give up "Argh! I swear I'm going to practice how to walk in these once I get home!" she swore with fires in her eyes

"Good going! Same here!" Orihime and Rukia high fived laughing happily

On the other hand, Rangiku had no problem with her black 5 inch heels. She was already used to high heels being a big fanatic of shoes.

Momo didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should fake that she was having a hard time with her white 5 inch high heels or to show the girls that this was just a piece of cake for her.

Rangiku noticed her friend thinking about it "Hey guys, where are we going to buy the masks?"

Momo stopped for a moment and looked at Rangiku "mask?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that it'll be a masked-ball-party." Rangiku laughed sheepishly at Momo's glare that said she should have said so sooner.

Sighing in relief, Momo looked at Orihime and Rukia. It hurt her to keep lying at her two other best friends.

'_Maybe I should tell them the truth already…'_

Momo looked down on her lap, a sad look overwhelming her face.

"Momo-chan, is something wrong?" Orihime said waving her hand in front of her friend's face

Momo smiled and and shook her head "I'm fine!"

"Oh! I'm glad! Please do tell us if anything's wrong okay?" Orihime smiled, and guilt hit Momo.

She gulped "Uhm… Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan… I have to tell you something." She bit her lower lip.

* * *

"Haha! Yeah dude! You're going down!" Renji said smugly as he kept clicking buttons on the controllers of the virtual game they were playing at.

"Tsk! It's not over yet!" Ichigo clicked furiously.

The game was seen on the screen in front of them. It was clear that Renji's character was kicking Ichigo's character's ass.

Suddenly Ichigo's character stopped Renji's character's attack and flipped the guy over, punching him over and over again.

After a minute or so, on Ichigo's screen there was written "WINNER" on it, and on Renji's "K.O."

"Hah! Who's next?" Ichigo said smugly looking around

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ikkaku yelled grinning as he took Renji's place and sat down

"Yeah right!"

* * *

Rukia and Orihime finally calmed down.

Momo and Rangiku gave apologizing looks to the people in the shop, and looked back at Rukia and Orihime.

Orihime whispered "Really? You're really a model?"

Momo nodded

"Wow… like… wow…" Rukia didn't know what else to say

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Orihime asked

Momo looked at them with a sad face "I was afraid that you'd get mad."

"Why would we?"

"Because I hid this secret from you and all, and-"

"Don't worry! We're not mad! We're actually more… surprised!" Orihime explained

Momo smiled sadly "I'm sorry."

"It's alright! Just because we're friends doesn't mean that you're forced to tell us everything!" Rukia patted Momo's head.

"Then the model on the Chanel poster earlier was…" Orihime said

"Yep, it was me." Momo nodded blushing

"Ehhh, then can you introduce me the model you were working with?" Rukia said and they all laughed.

* * *

"So? Any plans for this summer?" Yumichika asked taking a sip of his fresh orange juice

"What about a trip at a beach?" Rukia suggested "We can ask my brother to let us lend a limousine!"

Everyone glared at her "What? You don't like limousines?"

"No, but it would be more fun if during our trip to the beach we wouldn't feel like we're being watched by your brother." Renji shuddered at the thought

"Then how are we gonna go there?" Momo asked drinking some of her mango juice.

"Well… what about by train?" Rangiku said excitedly already imagining herself and her friends having fun in the train.

"Sounds good to me!" Ikkaku yelled happily

"But the money…" Ichigo said bringing two friends back down to earth

"We'll find a part-time job for a month! Then next month we'll have enough money to go to the beach!" Orihime said as she started to think of a part-time job

"Then we're set!"

"Yes!"

_

* * *

_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the—_

Momo's phone rang and she quickly picked it up "Hello?"

"_Oy, Hinamori, are you free this Tuesday?" _Momo quickly recognized Toushirou's voice

"Uhm yeah, why?" she replied

"_You already know why."_

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun I have to go to the party with my friends you know!"

"_Oh well, if you really want your secret to be exposed to the whole school and to get fired then-"_

"No! Wait! Please don't do that." Momo frowned as she hear Toushirou chuckle

"_I was just kidding, don't worry." _Momo sighed in relief _"I'll expose you only if you'll tell anyone about you faking to be my girlfriend." _

Momo groaned "How mean. I thought you were kind you know."

"_That's just a façade I use at school to make my life easier."_

"Devil" Momo mumbled

Toushirou ignored her comment _"Well, you better come with me then. I'll come to get you Tuesday night at 9. You better not make me wait."_

"Ehh?" Momo blushed "Wait! But I don't know you! And you don't know me! No wait, I know that you're Toushirou Hitsugaya and all that, but I mean I don't know anything else about you! And same goes for you!"

Toushirou was quite for a moment

"And what will I say when some people will ask me when did we get together? Am I going to tell them my real name?"

"_Then let's have a date."_

'_Date?' _Momo thought shocked not finding the words to reply

Toushirou smirked _"Meet me tomorrow, same place, same hour."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: well how was it? Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! :)**


	5. Date!

**A/N: And finally here's chapter 5! Gosh guys I really really really really really wanted to thank those who reviewed! Yesterday I checked my mail (after God knows how many months) and saw all those who added me on their favourite author list and added my story on their favourite story list! so THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I swear I never expected this good feedback! I'm gonna cry now! TT_TT okay let's stop with drama!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Date!

* * *

"There! You're perfect!" Hana said as she curled Momo's last straight locks.

The brunette girl, afraid that Hana might have done a mess, slowly turned around to look at her reflection on the mirror.

She gasped and Hana turned off her hair curler she brought from her house and put it back in her big backpack. Momo wore a big blue off-shoulder t-shirt, white short shorts and dark blue gladiators that covered her feed 'til her ankles. Her hair was left down, falling in soft curls and she had her lashes coated with black mascara and her small lips covered with light pink lip gloss.

"H-how… you… ?" Momo tried to ask her 20 year old manager who simply laughed at her reaction "Long story!" Hana took all her beauty-kit in her bag "Momo-chan, do you at least have some accessories?"

"Uhm… no…"

Hana bit her lower lip "I should've brought mine…" she zipped her backpack up "Well, it's a little incomplete, but you look stunning!"

Momo and Hana got out of the brunette's room and went to the gate.

Hana patted Momo's shoulder winking "Have fun!"

Hana left without waiting for Momo's answer, who just blushed madly and started to walk to the meeting place.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Momo walked towards the big fountain as she found Toushirou sitting at the bench. He wore a white Lacoste polo shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers. He was looking at his watch now, waiting for the girl.

Momo gulped "It's just 10.01 and that devil's already this irritated."

Toushirou looked up at the girl now standing in front of him "You do know you're late right?"

Momo rolled her eyes "Well sorry for coming late by 1 minute."

Toushirou stood up "Let's go."

The girl looked at him confused "Eh? Where?"

* * *

"I think you should choose this one!" Momo pointed to a small silver bracelet with a heart shaped sapphire stone surrounded by small diamond shreds.

She looked at the prize and almost yelled loudly "What? Just for a small bracelet you have to pay that much?"

Toushirou nudged Momo "Hey keep it low." He looked at the bracelet "and that's too plain and too cheap. Yuki doesn't like cheap things." He walked around the store leaving the girl frowning sadly

'_I think it's cute.'_

She looked around for something else in the small store. Being poor, she liked everything she saw in the luxurious jewelry store, but Toushirou had earlier asked her to choose something that a girl would like.

'_I should've asked someone critic about these things.' _Toushirou thought as he looked at Momo from the corner of his eyes _'Not like I know anything about jewelry, but...' _He saw her eyes shine happily at any kind of jewels in the store. He couldn't help but smile _'How can she get happy by such trivial things?'_

Momo kept looking around, and suggested some accessories to Toushirou to buy for Yuki's birthday, but he said no to everything she showed him.

Momo frowned "Mou… What are you going to buy then?"

Toushirou shrugged "I'll just buy the most expensive one." He walked to the cashier where a lady was waiting for customers.

Momo waited for Toushirou outside the store, not liking the way the lady at the cashier would glare at her.

When he finally got out they walked around the streets, somehow catching everyone's attention but they shrugged it off.

"Uhm… I don't know what to buy for Yuki-san for her birthday."

"I'll take care of it."

Momo nodded "Then, where are we going now?"

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaa kawaii!" Momo squealed in delight as she held in her arms a small white puppy.

Toushirou looked around the small store disgusted by the smell of closed and animals altogether.

Momo turned to look at the boy "Look look! Isn't she cute?" she now held the puppy up to Toushirou "Isn't she?"

Toushirou took a step back "Keep that thing away from me."

Momo looked at him shocked and then smirked "You're afraid of animals?"

Without losing his composure, Toushirou answered coolly "I just don't like them."

Momo grinned evilly and took the puppy closer to him.

"Hey!" Toushirou took more steps back "I'm warning you! Keep it away from me!"

Momo laughed "Chill! I was just joking!" she kept laughing as she put the puppy back in the cage, she turned and looked at him "Hah! I finally found your weak point!"

Toushirou frowned at her and started to walk out of the store.

Momo refrained her laugh and excused herself to the old man that owned the store and followed the boy.

Once she was out she called him trying to stop him "Hey Toushirou-kun!"

He didn't stop.

"Mr. I'll-buy-the-most-expensive-jewel?" Momo kept calling him

But he still ignored her.

She smiled evilly "Oh! Look there's a dog behind you!"

He stopped on his tracks and looked behind him fearing that there might be a dog. He then looked at her seeing no animals in sight.

Momo really regretted doing that.

* * *

"Owow owwww!" Momo touched slightly her reddened cheeks "That hurt you know!" she pouted at Toushirou who was sitting in front of her.

"Hn. That's what you get for messing around." He said as he took a bite of his steak.

"I know I was wrong, but pinching someone's cheek is childish you know."

He glared at her "Alright alright, I'm sorry, ok?"

"That's not the way you say sorry to someone you know?" Momo pouted

"Anyway… We have to organize ourselves for the party." Toushirou said

Momo nodded, her face turned serious "Ok."

"First, what are you going to wear?"

"Wow, never knew you were interested in those things."

Toushirou glared at her "If you're going to wear something cheap, Yuki will surely start messing around with us."

Momo started to get worried "Hey hey, I'm not rich you know. I can't afford myself to buy expensive things."

"You're a model, you're supposed to be rich." Toushirou pointed at the Chanel poster outside the restaurant on the enormous building next to where they were eating "Do you know how much they're supposed to pay you for things like that?"

"I have many things to pay, I can't let my mom work all by herself."

Toushirou sighed "Okay, fine, I'll buy you a new dress and everything else."

Momo shook her head "No thanks. I'll find a way to buy a dress by myself."

_'Hah. I'm so not going to buy a new dress! Not like he knows what dress I chose at the mall'_

The boy just shrugged "As you wish." He took a sip of water in his glass "I think I should tell you something about me." He thought for a second "You already know my name and my age, so we're done with basics. And you better not forget that everyone sees me as a kind-out-of-reach-prince."

"More like a sadist-prince." Momo muttered

"Yes. I know." Toushirou said as he was about to laugh at Momo's reaction

"Ok whatever who cares." Momo said "Uhm… is there anything you'd like to know?" Toushirou was about to reply but she didn't let him "Moving on! What am I supposed to tell those who ask me how we met and all those things?"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow "Good going Hinamori, I'm sure you'll come up with a good idea."

"Wait what? Why me? You're the genius here!" Momo whined

"Hush." Toushirou said "You should let your brain work sometimes."

"Mean!"

"Hai hai whatever." Toushirou was now taking off the vegetables off the steak on his plate.

Momo raised an eyebrow "You're not gonna eat the vegetables?"

"No way."

"What are you? A kid?"

Toushirou sighed "I do eat vegetables when I need to and when I want to. But right now I don't want to so I won't." he ate another piece of steak

Momo huffed "It's such a waste! And this restaurant is expensive!"

Toushirou looked at her "So?"

Momo groaned "I'll never understand you... Hey, Hitsugaya..."

"What?"

"Why..." Momo stopped for a second "... no, nevermind. Anyway, what do you think will happen at the party?"

"I don't know."

"What if they discover us?"

"They won't."

"Mou... " Momo looked down at the porcelaine plate in front of her filled with fancy food "Ah right! I can't tell anyone about my real identity!" she started thinking for a name.

Toushirou glanced at her "Let me remind you that you work in showbiz. I'm sure there will be some people from your agency at the party... And your stage name is Momo right?"

"Ehh... You're right but..."

"And no one knows your surname am I correct?"

She nodded

"Then you'll have to think of a fake surname."

"Uwa! That's not fair! I wanted to change name too!"

"Too bad you didn't think about that sooner."

Momo pouted "Then... Uhm... What about Konishi?" she smiled remembering that she read this surname in one of the mangas Rangiku forced her to read "Yoosh! Then, from now on, I shall be Momo Konishi!"

Toushirou just shook his head and kept eating.

* * *

"Don't you ever have an identity-crisis?" Momo asked as she ate her vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"That's rude." Toushirou said

"Oh, but you're always rude!" Momo replied looking at him innocently.

"No, that's not true." he glared at the girl beside him

"Che, yes it's true. Like now. It's rude to glare to a lady!" she stuck her tounge at him and he shook his head

"You're not a lady, you're more likely a kid." Momo gaped at the boy's comment

"That's so mean!"

The two of them walked down the busy streets looking around the stores.

Every now and then Toushirou could see Momo look at some kind of dresses in a few stores, sigh and then keep walking.

She was totally different from Yuki.

When he and Yuki would go out, she would always drag Toushirou in every clothes store they'd find and buy loads of dresses or shoes. And Toushirou was always the one who'd pay for her.

Toushirou shook his head, trying to make the memories go away.

Momo suddenly stopped and she tugged on Toushirou's shirt hiding behind him.

He looked at her confused "What's wrong?"

"Rangiku and the others are here!"

Rangiku. Just that name would make a chill run down Toushirou's spine, not like he'd admit that. But indeed, he didn't really like that girl that much.

They were childhood friends. No, more like childhood _acquiantance_. They were neighbours since they were kids, and since their parents were almost always at work, Rangiku used to always go to his house and force him to play with her when all he wanted was peace. And there was an episode with Rangiku he really wanted to forget. It was when she, yet again, went to his house and forced him to play. And that day's play was "Mother and daugher." Obviously Rangiku wanted to be the mother, and Toushirou had to be the daughter. She forced him to wear a small pink frilly dress and play along.

_'Freaking traumatic' _Toushirou thought to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Momo whimpered as she saw Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime walking happily towards their direction, but it seemed like they didn't notice the two of them yet.

"Let's try to walk normally, maybe they won't notice us."

Momo nodded and kept walking behind him.

"Hey, we look suspicious." Toushirou said as he started to get irritated by Momo's hand gripping his shirt's back.

"But they might see me!"

"But if we walk like this they'll get suspicious too." Toushirou grabbed Momo's hand and made her walk beside him where Rangiku and the others could not see her. Momo blushed at the contact and tried to walk normally, but the fear that they might be seen by her friends didn't help at all.

* * *

"Such a pity that Momo wasn't home!" Orihime said sadly

"We should understand her, she has work." Rukia said as she patted Orihime's shoulder "Let's ask her to come another time."

Orihime nodded.

"Hai! Let's go girls!" Rangiku chirped happily with her arms full of paperbags from different stores.

"Ne, Rangiku! I think you should stop spending so much!" Orihime said taking some french fries in her mouth

"I know I know! But! Today there are loads of sales around almost every store! I have to get ready for our vacation at a beach!" Rangiku laughed

Rukia stopped for a moment since she saw a white haired guy walking along the street to the opposite direction from where the three girls were going "Hey! Isn't that Toushirou Hitsugaya?"

Rangiku looked to where Rukia was pointing at "Eh? I don't think he's the type that would go around here!"

Orihime "Well, he actually looks like Toushirou Hitsugaya... maybe it's him?"

Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime looked at each other for a second "Nah! It can't be him!"

* * *

"Phew! That really scared me!" Momo slumped down in Toushirou's car seat "Hurry up! I wanna go home! Damn you're so slowww! I'm getting old here!"

Toushirou glared at her and Momo laughed "I was just kidding! Mou! You have no sense of humor!"

"Shut up." He turned the car on and drove.

Momo noticed a black paperbag on the back seat. "So, what did you buy for Yuki?"

"A necklace."

Momo nodded and looked out the window. It was already sunset.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home." Momo said as she took off her seat belt.

"Hn. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 ok?"

Momo nodded as she got out of the car.

Toushirou opened the window from where she sat "Hinamori!"

Momo turned around and looked at him "What?"

He took something from beside him and threw it at her "It's for the party." And with that he drove away.

Momo looked at his black Porsche getting farther away by every second that passed by.

She looked down at the black paperback in her hands.

Shrugging she went in her house "Mom I'm back!"

"Welcome back! Go and get changed! Dinner's almost ready!" her mom yelled from the kitchen.

Momo ran to her room and closed the door. She sat down on the floor and opened the paperbag.

Inside there was a red box.

Her heart pounded loudly, excited to know what was inside the box. When she opened it she found a necklace with a small flower that seemed like a lily made of white gold and with some small diamond shards on it.

She looked at it and smiled.

_'Maybe he isn't really that bad...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yosh! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! =) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Party at the enemy's territory

**A/N: Hello everyone! ok so here's chapter 6! dang I had some problems with chapter 5, somehow I re-posted chapter 1 instead of chapter 5... must've clicked something on my pc ahahah sorry for that! But now I think it's fine! hmm... so far this is the longest chapter i've done, let's see if going on i might make even longer chapters! well, please enjoy! =) and please R&R! yet again thanks to the reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_'Yosh.' _Momo stood straight in front of the mirror _'Dress: check!' _She was wearing the dress she bought a few days ago with her friends at the mall. It ran flawlessly on her slender body, not showing to have a hard time with her white high heels. Momo turned around to look for any imperfections, but it seemed that everything was ok.

'_Make up: check!' _Hana came by Momo's house and left a few minutes ago to help her with her make up. Dark eye shadow was on Momo's eyelids, lashes coated by mascara, and eyeliner making her eyes look smoky and elegant. Ruby red lipstick colored her small soft lips.

'_Hair… check?' _Momo called Rangiku a few minutes ago. She asked her for help to fix her hair up at the party, since she didn't want anyone else know her secret. People at the entrance of Yuki's villa had to sign on a book as a proof that they were there. Obviously, since the guards didn't know how their master's school mates looked like, she put on ID pictures beside the list of countless names. So Momo had her hair in her usual braids.

She put on her geek glasses, hiding her perfectly maked-up eyes. She put on a big and long fuchsia cardigan that covered her entire dress and stopped on her knees.

'_I look like an idiot.' _Momo sighed taking a last glance at herself on the mirror.

Then she looked at her bedside table. The small red box laying there. She took it and opened it, revealing the necklace her date for tonight bought for her and put it in her white purse.

'_I'm sure he'll get mad if he sees me like this.'_

She then looked at the clock on the wall.

Momo's doorbell suddenly rang and she laughed at the boy's punctuality. She put the tiny purse in her cardigan's enormous pocket and walked to the front door. When she opened it, he was standing there, waiting nervously for the girl to open the door.

He looked at her, completely shocked "What the-?"

Momo laughed nervously "Don't worry! Rangiku-san told me that on Yuki's list everyone had a picture, so I have to put my disguise on! And when we finally get in her villa, I'll take off my disguise and Rangiku will take care of my hair!"

He looked at her suspiciously "So that… thing is going to be your dress?" he pointed to the cardigan that completely covered her

"Secret!" Momo giggled

He sighed "Since you're going with your disguise, Yuki might see us together, and next year she might target you so… I'll go first, you can go with your friends."

Momo raised her thin eyebrow "Yeah right, just admit it that you don't want to be seen with an ugly duckling."

"Fine, so what?" Toushirou said nonchalantly "Let's go, I'll take you to Rangiku's house."

Momo flinched at his words, unknowingly hurt, and followed him in his car.

* * *

"Then, I'll see you later." Momo got out of the car, and Toushirou, without saying a word, left after Momo closed the door.

She walked towards her friend's door, somehow stumbling on her heels. That was a rare thing to see indeed.

"Momo-chan! What about the dress be bought last time?" Rangiku almost cried at the sight of her friend wearing the horrible cardigan like a dress "I thought you'd only put your hair in your usual braids and your ugly glasses but… this?"

Momo rolled her eyes "If I don't cover the dress we bought, people will recognize me even if I'll take off my glasses and when you'll fix my hair up…"

Rangiku held her tears back "Mou, it's unbearable to see you like that." She bit a handkerchief and pulled the edge with her hands, trying not to cry "Let's hurry up to the party! I can't take it anymore!"

Then Rukia and Orihime popped beside Rangiku and looked at Momo "Momo-chan you…"

Momo laughed nervously "I know, I look horrible!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Toushirou parked his car by Yuki's garden and got off.

He walked towards the main entrance and took a deep breath.

His black suit made his hair stand out more, his white shirt was neat beneath the american-suit and the black necktie tied around his collar.

'_I just hope she didn't wear a dress as ugly as her cardigan.' _Toushirou rubbed his temples and then ran his hand through his spiky hair.

He stepped in and took the elegant sight of the hall.

Big as always, the elegant chandelier hanging on the ceiling lit the whole room. A red carpet was on the floor, leading to the main room where the party would've started.

He walked normally and the guards quickly let him in, since they already knew him as their master's ex-boyfriend. Not a really nice title, but it let him get in quickly.

Other students were on the line, waiting to sign on the book and finally get inside.

He was now at the big door to get in the main room _'Here we go.'_

_

* * *

_

"WOW!" Rangiku gaped at the view of Yuki's house "The witch's castle looks like… looks like… WOW!" She ran around the garden

"Hey, Rangiku, calm down!" Rukia laughed walking towards the entrance

Orihime still had a hard time with her heels, but not like before.

The four girls arrived at the entrance hall, the line wasn't so long, so it took them 5 minutes and they had to sign now.

"Name please." The guard in a black suit asked with the book on the tall table before him

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" the strawberry-blonde haired girl chirped happily.

The man searched for her name, a picture of her was beside her name on the list and he gave her a pen to sign.

Rukia and Orihime did the same, and it was now Momo's turn.

"Name?"

"Momo Hinamori."

Her name was there, and so was her picture. The guard confronted the picture to the real Momo and nodded and made her sign.

When the four of them got in the main room.

It felt like they were in a movie. The room on the left side had long endless tables full of different kinds of food, and on the edge there was a big tall cake that almost looked like a wedding cake.

The middle of the room was prepared for the ball, and the right side had countless fancy tables where there were already a lot of people eating.

Rangiku then dragged her friends to a long corridor and looked for the bathroom. They asked the maids where it was and a maid helped them and lead them there.

Rangiku closed the door behind her and took her purse "Okay Momo! Start taking off that horrible cardigan!"

Momo did as she was told to and the cardigan slipped down. She took her white purse from the cardigan's pocket. She took off her glasses, now her smokey eyes were on full view, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparked lightly. Her long lashes coated by black mascara made her eyes look elegant and attractive, creating a magnetic look.

Rangiku took a white hairclip from her purse, and combed Momo's hair up, a few strands falling, her bangs softly resting on her forehead brushed towards the right side, long locks falling on the sides of her face framing the small face of hers.

Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime looked at their friend completely delightened.

The hairclip matched Momo's dress, and coinidentally, it matched also Momo's necklace.

The clip was a white lily made out of some hard material covered by some glitters and shone beneath the lights of the bathroom.

"Awww aren't you one of the most adorable creatures in this earth?" Rangiku squealed "I'd really really really like to hug you, but then I'd ruin my perfect work on you!"

Momo blushed "Thanks Rangiku-chan."

Rangiku winked at her friend "Let's go?"

Momo looked down at her cardigan "I don't know where to put this"

Rangiku took the cardigan and folded it, forcing it to fit in her small purse "There! I'll keep it for you!"

Momo smiled "Thanks... Uhm... You girls go first and look for a table, I'll follow you in a few minutes."

Her friends nodded and left her in the bathroom all alone.

She looked now at herself on the mirror. She took the necklace from her purse and stared at it for a second. She was completely fascinated by how the diamonds sparked by the light's reflection.

* * *

Momo put the necklace around her neck, and it hung until her chest, right above from where the dress started to cover her.

She took a deep breath _'Momo Konishi... Konishi...' _she gagged _'Not such an ordinary name but... I guess no one will get suspicious.'_

She walked out the restroom and looked at he long corridor. 'Uhm... Where was the main room?'

She started to wander around, her 5 inch white heels were not helping at all.

* * *

'Where is she?' Toushirou looked around the room for the brunette girl he was waiting for. 'Don't tell me she ran away.' he kept wondering around the enormous room 'No, she's not that type of girl...'

"Well well if it isn't Toushirou-kun..." a female voice stopped Toushirou in his tracks

He didn't want to look around. He really didn't want to, but that would be like him admitting his loss _'Shit.'_

_'Mouuu where was it?'_ Momo looked around _'Where are the maids here?'_

She stumbled a few times, but since she was already used to high heels it felt like nothing to her now.

She heard countless voices from a certain room.

Her eyes glimmered happily _'Yes!'_

At the door there were two butlers.

Momo walked humbly and asked the two men around their mid-fifties to open the enormous door. They did as they were told to, and they slowly opened the door that creaked loudly.

* * *

"This is my boyfriend, Azusa." the violette haired girl smiled at Toushirou. She was wearing a white strapless revealing dress that ended below her thighs.

"It's nice to meet you, Azusa" Toushirou said with a gentleman smile, but the murderous hint could be felt by the way he shook the other boy's hand.

Azusa lightly flinched by Toushirou's grip "Pleasure's all mine. Yuki here told me a lot about you."

Toushirou nodded and he took his hand back in his pocked before he'd squeeze Azusa's hand to death.

"So, Toushirou-kun, you came here all alone?" Yuki said with a teasing tone.

"No, not really."

Yuki looked around "I don't see any of your friends here."

"Ah, that's because she said she wanted to go to the restroom for a second." 'Where the hell is that girl?'

"She?" Yuki inquired "You came with a girl?" she hissed

Toushirou heard a door creak loudly. Almost everyone in the room turned their attention towards the door, and the stunning girl stood there nervously not liking all the attention she had.

Most of the males gaped or drooled over Momo, as she was walking, unsure to where she was going.

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku yelled as she ran to her friend "Nice entrance there." she laughed "Let's go! Rukia and Orihime are waiting at the table! The guys are there too!"

Momo stared at Rangiku "If Ichigo and the others are there too then I can't go like this." she smiled sadly at her friend "It's allright, I heard that some people from the agency I work for are here! Maybe I can meet someone else I know."

Rangiku frowned "Oh... Okay then"

Momo frowned too "Don't worry, I'll look for you girls when it's time to put the masks on."

Rangiku went back to her happy mode "Okay then! See you later!"

_'I'm sorry Rangiku-chan... I'm lying to you once again...'_

Everyone got back to what they were doing before Momo's entrance.

Yuki fumed, not liking at all the attention people gave to Momo.

Toushirou smirked, recognizing the girl by the sparkling necklace on her neck and her unique big chocolate brown eyes "There she is." he turned to look back at Yuki "Is there something wrong Yuki? You look... Irritated?"

Yuki almost growled "Oh it's just your immagination." she smiled an obviously fake smile

Momo spotted Toushirou and she walked to him.

She stumbled a few times, and Toushirou had to distract Yuki so that she wouldn't notice Momo's clumsiness.

"Sorry for the wait Toushirou-kun." Momo smiled her etiquette-professional smile to Toushirou

"It's alright. Oh right, please let me introduce you Yuki, and his boyfriend Azusa."

Momo looked at Yuki, who eyed her from head to toe, and Azusa who blushed at Momo's beauty.

Azusa spoke first, kissing the top of Momo's hand like a perfect gentleman "It's such a honour to meet you in person, Miss Momo. I saw your latest photoshoot with Chanel's company, and I must say the resulst weren't surprising. I heard their selling percentage was highly raised. And I saw many pictures of you on a lot of magazines."

Momo smiled at the boy and slightly bowed "The pleasure's mine. It's nice to hear such things from you Fujioka-san."

"Please call me Azusa."

Momo smiled at the gentleman and turned to Yuki who spoke first "Eh, I've never heard your name in showbiz before." she looked arrogantly at Momo "Well, considering your looks, seems like you're a model. And you've modeled for Chanel? That's really something for someone as plain as yourself." Yuki laughed arrogantly "Just kidding." it felt like a slap across Momo's face, but she didn't flinch at all.

Azusa wanted to cover Yuki's mouth, apologize and run away, but somehow the situation has turned interesting. Toushirou was now curious to see how this words-battle would end.

Without losing her composure, Momo smiled "Oh, yeah, I'm still an amateur, but my sempais at work really help me a lot, and I believe I never heard complains from my co-workers. As for me, I've already heard your name countless times Kirigara-san" now a glint of provoke was in Momo's voice "I heard you tried to enter in showbiz so many times but always either failed, or paid the presidents of the companies you wanted to get into. But I never saw a single picture of you in any magazine or posters in city... Eh, could it be that even the ones you paid couldn't appreciate your talent? Such a pity..." Momo walked towards Yuki, now they were face to face and whispered "even plastic surgeon couldn't help you?"

Yuki almost snapped at Momo's words _'How does she know about all this!'_

Momo took a step back, now standing next to Toushirou, and smiled Momo giggled innocently at Yuki's face "Just kidding ~" Yuki's arrogant laugh was like a slap, Momo's innocent giggle was like a kick in the ass.

"W-what?"

"It was just a joke Kirigara-san! I don't think someone would be so stupid to do those things, right?"

Yuki was frozen. 'That was a joke? I don't believe that. For how many times I think about it, it's impossible... How does she know about me paying the presidents? How does she know about the plastic surgery?'

The orchestra suddenly started to play a classical waltz music.

"It's almost time to put the masks on." Yuki said happily.

Toushirou spoke "Let's go, Momo." he said putting his arm around her waist.

Momo nodded happily and turned to Yuki and Azusa "Well then, please excuse us, my boyfriend here is really impatient." she smiled and Toushirou took her hand, their fingers interwitting together and left the other couple standing like two idiots.

"Momo-san's sense of humor is a little scary." Azusa said laughing "But it doesn't change the fact that she's a real beauty."

Yuki glared at Azusa "There's something suspicious about that girl. And I'm way prettier than her." Azusa simply chuckled

* * *

"Ahahah oh my God did you see her face?" Momo said laughing as she and Toushirou went to the catering side of the room.

He smiled "Yeah, hey were the things you said real or what?"

"They were real, my co-workers and my sempais told me a lot about her at work earlier." Momo got away from Toushirou's grasp "Hah, she deserved that."

"But we better be careful, we're still in our enemy's territory."

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter done! It's snowing here! brrr it's cold, but i don't mind it! ayeeeee i'm starting to write chapter 7 here! . don't know when I'm gonna post it yet xDDD well, guys i hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :3**


	7. Shirouchan and BedwetterMomo!

**A/N: Wah! It's finally weekend! And I have no school tomorrow, on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday either! Muhahahaha! I'll try to write more chapters if I'll recieve a lot of reviews! So pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review guys ok? pwease? pweasee? xDDD ok I'll stop nagging! Here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Shirou-chan and Bed-wetter-Momo.

* * *

"Hey, where's Momo?" Renji asked as he uncomfortably tried to loosen his red necktie that matched his hair.

Rangiku looked at Rukia and Orihime for help, and the two girls ran beside her laughing nervously "She had stomach-ache!"

"She didn't want to be seen!"

"She went to the restroom!"

The three girls blurted out excuses at the same time. Rangiku took a step forward, closing her eyes as she put her hand on the red haired boy's shoulder, a fake tear at the corner of her eye "It's a girl's thing!" Rukia and Orihime, who were behind Rangiku, nodded with serious faces.

Ichigo and Renji eyed the three girls suspisciously. Rangiku thightened her grip on Renji's shoulder, her long nails threatened Renji's suit to rip, her iron grip on his shoulder and her believe-me-or-i'll-kill-you smile made the boy gulp and nod.

* * *

Toushirou stared at the beauty standing beside him. They were still at the catering side of the room, Momo was eating some food, her hand holding the small white plate.

_'Why the hell does she have to hide?'_

Momo felt him stare at her. She turned titled her head to the side and looked at him "Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He shook his head "I'm just not used to see you like this."

Momo smiled apologetically "I'm sorry, I look weird, don't I?"

"Yes, you really look weird."

Momo frowned, and looked at the students from her school chatting ang laughing.

"But you don't look bad either."

Momo looked at Toushirou with wide eyes. He looked somewhere else, Momo knew somehow he was embarrassed. She smiled "Hey are you trying to compliment me?"

Toushirou glared at her "I'm not, I'm just saying that you don't look as ugly as you usually do."

Momo frowned "You're so mean! Is that the way you treat someone who's helping you?"

"I blackmailed you. If I didn't do so, you wouldnt've helped me. So this is more likely you doing this for yourself."

Momo silently put her plate on the table and glared at Toushirou "You're the one who forced me. You should be grateful." she walked away

"Where are you going now?" Toushirou asked crossing his arms over his chest

The music stopped for a second, the lights went off and the spotlight was now on Yuki who was standing in front of the orchestra with a mike in her hand "Good evening everyone! Thanks for coming!"

Yuki kept blabbing over and over, so Momo took the opportunity to sneak away.

"So, everyone, please put your masks on!" Yuki said happily as her lightspot was turned off.

The room was dark pitch, everyone was muttering and everyone put their mask on.

Momo was now running, looking for her friends, she quickly put her black and white butterfly mask, covering almost all her face.

The lights went back on.

Toushirou noticed that Momo disappeared from his side. Sighing he put his mask on and walked around looking for the brunette girl.

* * *

"Rangiku-chan!" Momo walked to her friends, smiling brightly and the girls

"Momo!" Rangiku chirped happily, hugging the brunette. Orihime and Rukia followed suit and hugged Momo.

"Nice mask there, Rukia-chan!" Momo giggled as she stared at Rukia's chappy-mask

Rukia frowned "Hey, it's cute! No one said that a chappy-mask was forbidden here."

Momo laughed "I know I know."

"Hey Rukia! Your brother's looking for you!" Ichigo ran to the girls and stopped for a second staring at Momo. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Rangiku laughed anxiously "Yeah!"

Ichigo smiled "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He shook Momo's hand who smiled back "I'm Momo-!" Momo quickly put her hands on her mouth, silently cursing herself for telling her name.

The orange haired boy looked at her confused "Momo? Really? You know, I have a friend named Momo too! I guess Momo is really a common name… But now that I look at you closer…" Ichigo looked closely at Momo's covered face "You somehow look familiar."

Rangiku jumped in the conversation "Aye! That's because she's our Momo-chan's cousin!"

"Cool, they have the same name?" Ichigo said completely oblivious

The girls nodded furiously, and Renji came "Yo!" and he stopped on his tracks staring at Momo. "You-!" he pointed his finger at Momo "Aren't you the model on the Chanel thing?"

Momo started to fidget "Uhm… I…"

"What are you saying Renji? She's Momo's cousin! And did you know that her name's Momo too?" Ichigo said as he punched lightly Renji's arm "And how do you know if she's that model or what on the Chateux thing if she's wearing a mask?"

_'Things are getting complicated here.' _Rukia thought and then spoke "It's Chanel you know!"

"Well Momo-san is Momo-chan's cousin and she's a model too!" Rangiku laughed nervously patting hardly the boys' shoulders.

Someone suddenly put their arm around Momo's slim waist and took by surprise the gang.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to borrow Momo for a minute." Toushirou smiled at the girls who almost melted and dragged Momo away.

Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia had their mouths wide open.

"You girls better close your mouth or a bee might get in your mouth." Renji shuddered at the thought "That's a bad thing."

"Wasn't that Toushirou?" Ichigo asked looking at the couple walking away

"Damn to the yes!" Rangiku stared star struck "Oh my God I didn't know they were like _that!_"

* * *

"Hey, where are you dragging me now?" Momo whined as she tried to get away from Toushirou's vice grip.

"Just shut up" Toushirou groaned

"Let me go!"

* * *

"What was her name again?" Yuki asked nonchalantly to Azusa

"Who?"

"The bitchy girl with Toushirou."

Azusa stared at his girlfriend "She's Momo-chan."

"And surname?"

Azusa shrugged.

"You!" Yuki yelled at one of the butlers running around with a trey full of champagne glasses "Go at the entrance and ask the guards if there's anyone named 'Momo' in the list."

The butler nodded, bowed at Yuki and left doing as he was told to.

* * *

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Momo asked after she finally gave up to be freed

"Yuki's starting to look for informations about you."

Momo looked at Toushirou "She doesn't even know my surname. No one in showbiz does… wait, hey why are we here?"

The two of them were standing in the middle of the room, where couples were dancing slowly along the rhythm of the love song in the background.

"Hey what the-" before she knew it, Toushirou already put his arms around her waist and interwitted his hands resting them on her lower back, right above her butt. She stared at him completely shocked, as their faces were only a few inches apart.

He suddenly leaned over her, his breath fanning on her ear "We'd be too suspicious if we went somewhere private to talk about this. There are small cameras all around this place."

Momo nodded and put insecurely her arms around his neck, her purse hanging by her wrist. She looked around the room, on the corners of the ceiling and she found some cameras "Oh my God, there really are cameras."

"Hush. That's not what we're worrying about now." Toushirou and Momo kept dancing slowly at the pace of the music "You're in big trouble; Yuki's starting her research on you."

Momo sighed "As I said, no one knows my real surname in showbiz."

"But your manager does, right?" Toushirou was whispering in Momo's ear, shudders kept running down her spine. "You better tell your manager to be careful."

Toushirou shifted his hands behind Momo's back "and you have another problem." He said in a serious voice

Momo got worried "What else now?"

"Your butt is flat."

Momo pinched the back of Toushirou's neck "Hey! That hurt!"

Momo frowned like hell "You're a pervert! Hentai! Ecchi! Disgusting! Stalker!"

"Stalker has nothing to do with perverts. And I was just telling the truth."

Momo stepped on his black leather shoes with her high heels

The boy winced in pain and he pinched Momo's back.

"My butt's not flat. Asshole." She muttered.

"Flat-butt."

* * *

"Toushirou-sama? Is that you?" an old man asked the white haired boy.

"Yes, Mr. Takarada-san." Toushirou greeted politely, bowing slightly

The old man laughed "I knew it! I quickly recognized those white spiky hair! How's your father doing? Is he here?"

"Oh no, he's very busy with work."

"Such a shame." The old man shook his head and then looked at the beautiful girl standing beside Toushirou "And who's this fine lady?"

Toushirou smiled his gentleman smile "She's my girlfriend."

Momo blushed and looked down at her feet.

"A real beauty indeed." Takarada kept staring at Momo "Is she a model perhaps? I think I saw her in some of my daughter's magazines a few times." He shook Momo's hand "It's nice to meet you miss…?"

Momo smiled "I'm Momo."

"Just Momo?" the old man asked curiously

At this point Momo's hand started to sweat. "Momo Konishi…"

"Konishi? Such an unusual surname!" The old man laughed "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your evening." Takarada sighed "Ah… young love…"

Momo and Toushirou said their goodbyes to the old man, and they went to the tables.

* * *

"So?" Yuki asked impatiently as she sat on the most decorated table. It was big and round, covered by violet silk.

The butler beside her gave her a small piece of paper "My lady, these are all the girls named Momo in this party. But none of them seem like a model."

"Shit. Go away!" Yuki sent away the butler rudely, who humbly walked away.

"Calm down Yuki, you'll get wrinkles if you keep up like that." Azusa said laughing

"I don't even remember inviting any model here…" Yuki said as she looked at the names on the list, the pictures of the girls beside each name.

* * *

"Well! After all these years we found each other yet again! And now we're together!" A woman that looked like she was around her mid-fifties said as she took the man's hand beside her smiling.

Momo and Toushirou mentally sighed. The old lady at their same table started talking when they asked if they could sit with them about her whole life.

_'The torture's over!'_ Momo thought happily.

"Well what about you two? Please do tell us how you met and everything else!" the old woman smiled happily at the young couple standing before them.

"Uhm… we…" Momo looked at Toushirou for help, but he smiled his gentleman smile at her, but only she knew what was behind that fake smile

"Baby you should tell them." Toushirou said faking sweetness.

Momo wanted to frown and punch the shit out of Toushirou but she couldn't.

_'You sure you'll come up with a good idea.'_

Momo remembered what Toushirou said at their "date" the day before. She mentally smirked _'I'll so bring you down in my story! Muhahahaha!'_

She smiled "We met when I was going on a business trip. It was in the airplane." She faked an innocent and sweet look at Toushirou "Shirou-chan here was sooo sick, and I had to take care of him."

Toushirou's face went pale

"He would kept throwing up, and he was getting green. Sometimes he'd even cry."

The old lady and Momo giggled clapping their hands together "Awww Shirou-chan is such a cute nick-name!"

Toushirou then smiled too. Momo froze.

"Well, yeah, that's how we met." Toushirou smiled taking Momo's hand.

She gulped.

"Then we started going out, and she often comes to sleep at my place." Toushirou looked at the elder couple sitting in front of them "And after some night activities, Momo would sometimes wet the bed." Toushirou smiled at Momo "Right, bed-wetter-Momo?"

Momo blushed madly. Specially after Toushirou said "night activities."

"Mou! That's not true!" Momo pouted and her table-mates laughed at her face. "And you're the one to talk, Shirou-chan. You'd always fart in your sleep."

Toushirou didn't loose his gentleman façade "And you'd always burp. Really unlady-like but I still love you, bed-wetter-Momo."

* * *

"Bed-wetter-Momo? What the hell?" Momo huffed like a kid crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was in Toushirou's car now, sitting next to him as he drove her home.

"Well what about Shirou-chan? It's irritating!" Toushirou laughed "But bed-wetter-Momo is hilarious!"

Momo pouted "Jackass!"

Toushirou smiled "Thanks." Somehow his voice sounded different.

Momo looked at him. He was smiling his real smile. "What for?"

"You're really helping me a lot." He looked at her. The streets were empty, it was 2 am.

Momo blushed "I think you drank too much champagne at the party." She looked out of the window and clicked the button to roll it down "Wah, it's getting hot." Toushirou looked back at the road in front of him.

Momo glanced at him from the corner of her eyes _'Uhh… Why is my heart beating like this?'. _She took her clip off, her hair being combed up for too long, fell in soft curls, the wind coming through the window made her hair swiftly move along. "Dang my head hurts like hell. The clip was way too tight."

* * *

"Then I'll see you another time." Momo said "Thanks for taking me home."

Toushirou simply nodded "Ja." And he drove away.

Momo silently walked to her room. She closed the door behind her back and slid down sitting on the tatami floor, leaning against the door.

She put her hand on her chest.

_'Why was it beating faster? Am I sick?'_

Momo just shrugged it off and changed to her PJs and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? I hope you guys liked it! Dang I have so many ideas in my mind right now! I'll update if you guys review! I don't think I'm asking for the impossible... am I? xDDD yet again please reviewwwwwww :D**


	8. The beach

**A/N: Well everyone! Here's chapter 8! A little shorter than the other chapters but... oh well :D I really really really really really wanted to thank those who always review, and the new reviewers (lol that sounds weird) and those who add this story on their favourite list and yada yada yada! THANK YOU! I love you all :D xDDD PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The beach.

* * *

The ray of lights shone through Momo's window, hitting the girl's pale face. She groaned and shifted in her bed, covering her face with her sheets.

Momo then got out of the bed and looked at her face in the mirror of the bathroom.

She looked horrible.

'_I couldn't sleep well…Mou!'_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now—_

Momo ran back to her room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Momo-chan!"_

"What's wrong Hana-san? It's still early you know?" Momo rubbed her sleepy eyes

"_Early? Momo it's 10 am!"_

"So?"

"_YOU HAVE WORK TODAY!"_

Momo winced at Hana's loud yell "Oh right. Then you're coming to get me right?"

"_Yes, just hurry up and get ready."_

Momo hung up the phone and took a quick shower and went along with her morning routine. She was wearing a dark checkered button up shirt and short denim shorts. She ran at the living room and found her mom "Mom, I forgot that today I had the shoot at the beach! Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Momo ran around the whole house getting some dresses from her room and from the laundry room where there were some of her dresses that didn't need to be ironed. "I'll be back in a few days!"

"Oh, is that so?" Momo's mom smiled "Have fun!"

Momo ran at the door and quickly put her black Converse on and opened the door, and Hana was already at their gate waiting for her.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Hana dragged Momo in the car and she drove to their working place.

Momo started dozing off. Her eyelids felt really heavy. Dream-land was calling her.

She couldn't sleep at all last night, her head felt like it was spinning round and round.

"Hey Momo-chan!" Hana waved her hand in front of the brunette's face "Did you sleep last night?"

Momo merely nodded

"What time?"

"2 am…" She was about to drift off to sleep again. Hana kept talking, but Momo didn't hear a thing.

* * *

"Ahhhh it's so hot!" Hana groaned as she laid her face on the table beneath the big beach-umbrella.

The beach was crowded by people, but I seemed like Momo's agency asked to keep a piece of the beach free for their quick photoshoot.

Momo and Hana both had their hair combed up in a high ponytail.

The brunette girl inhaled the fresh air coming from the beach "It's been so long since I last came to the beach!" she smiled. She was now fully awake, after their long travel from Karakura by train to this wonderful beach.

The white sand felt soft against Momo's bare feet.

The staff started to prepare the set where the photo shoots would be taken.

"Momo-chan! Go and get ready!" The cameraman yelled and Momo nodded and ran towards beach-cab that was nearby.

She changed into a pink button up shirt and white denim shorts, with a white two-piece-bikini beneath. A silver anklet at her left ankle and a matching bracelet on her wrist. The make-up artists ran to the model, took the edges of the shirt, and tied them together below her breasts, her lower back and her stomach in full view. They undid the first buttons, the shirt was now V-neck that ended right where they knotted together the edges of the shirt in a small bow. Her breasts covered by the shirt and the white bikini top, but the middle of her chest was uncovered.

Momo's hair was left as high ponytail. They put on light pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss and waterproof mascara.

All the guys at the beach checked out the model at the beach, either drooling or something else.

"Ok, the set's ready!" one of the staff said running out of the stage.

"Perfect! Where's Momo?" The cameraman asked

"Coming!" And so Momo's shoot started.

* * *

In the middle of Momo's work, the brunette girl caught a glimpse of a white haired boy.

'_Nah, that's impossible.'_

"Ok that's it for today! Good job everyone!"

Momo was quickly sent beneath the big umbrella, and she drank some fresh water. She looked around, just to make sure that Toushirou wasn't there.

She sighed and went back to the beach-cab and changed into her old school-swimming-suit.

"Momo-chan! Toushirou-kun's here to se—oh my God what are you?" Hana stared at Momo. The brunette had her hair hid by the rubber cap and her eyes covered by swimming-goggle-glass.

"Who?" Momo asked and look at Hana and froze

Hana crossed her arms over her chest "Isn't he your boyfriend? And what the hell are you wearing! Please go and ask the staff to let them lend you a two-piece bikini! God Momo you're a model for heaven's sake please try to look good even after the shoots."

Momo pouted "Hana-san you're so mean!" but she did as she was told and ran to the staff-members.

They gave her a small paperbag and she went back to the cab.

She quickly changed, taking off the cap and goggles, her hair now tied up in a high ponytail yet again, and got out.

She wore a sakura-pink two-piece bikini. Her butt barely covered by the small piece of clothing and a thin bow from the back of Momo's neck and behind her chest.

She put on a thin white dress that reached her knees.

All the boys in the beach couldn't tear their eyes off the girl, Momo mentally cursed Hana to force her and change swimming suit.

Hana smiled, patting Momo's head "Well Momo-chan! As I said earlier, your boyfriend came!"

Momo looked at her confused "Boyfriend?"

Toushirou suddenly came out of one of the beach cabs wearing only dark blue shorts that reached his knees, and white flip flops.

"That guy!" Hana giggled pointing at Toushirou

Momo's eyes widened

"He called earlier on your cellphone, but you were busy with the photoshoot so I answered. He said he'd come too, I didn't expect him to come so quickly!"

Girls and some women walked towards Toushirou asking him to go out or something, but he refused any kind of offer.

"Here he comes-" Hana chanted and laughed when Momo lightly slapped her arm.

Toushirou smirked at Momo "Well, aren't we looking good bed-wetter-Momo?"

Momo blushed madly "I'm not bed-wetter-Momo! Shirou-chan!"

Hana quietly left the couple and went to the staff.

Momo glared at Toushirou.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"There's a small detail we forgot."

Momo titled her head "What detail?"

"You're famous."

"No I'm not."

"well you're on the way to get famous. You have an interview next week right?"

Momo thought for a second "How did you know about my interview?" she looked at him horrified "Stalker?"

An anime vein popped on Toushirou's head "I told you, the agency you're working for is my uncle's."

Momo rolled her eyes "Well? Is there something wrong with the interview?"

"What do you expect them to ask you?"

Momo stopped for a second and her eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Toushirou rubbed his temples "It's impossible for them not to ask about someone's private love life."

"What are we going to do?"

"If you're gonna tell them that we're not together, Yuki will surely find out that we're not together for real, if you're gonna tell them that we're together then they'll force you to introduce me to them."

A few guys suddenly whistled at Momo, and Toushirou threw death-glares at them.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk." Momo nodded and they walked around the beach looking for a quite place.

* * *

"I don't want a debut in showbiz." Toushirou frowned like a kid sitting beside Momo.

"It's either your debut, or Yuki finding out about our fake relationship. And hey, who said you're forced to debut in showbiz?" Momo sat by the big rocks "Well, I don't care. You decide."

Toushirou sighed "Just tell them that you have a boyfriend."

Momo stood up and stretched her arms up moaning "It's so tiring!"

Toushirou looked up at her.

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the silence since no one except Toushirou and Momo were there made it seem like time stopped.

The brunette looked up at the sky "The sky looks so… peaceful!" she closed her eyes as the ray of the sun hit her face.

Momo smiled sadly, slowly opening her eyes, her right hand stretched out to the sky, her eyes screaming out sadness "I wanna fly away. Far far away where my problems can't reach me. If possible, I'd like to fly away with those who are important to me, and meet my dad up in heaven…" She took her arm back down and looked at her right hand "But I guess I'm asking for too much."

"Your dad?"

Momo nodded "Yeah, he died in an accident a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry…"

The brunette laughed inwardly "It's alright. It was from a long time ago anyway…"

Toushirou pulled his knee up and rested his chin on it "Yeah, but even after thousands of years, it's impossible to fill again the emptiness a family member has left."

Momo stared at him. The wind blew gently, making Momo's dress flutter all around her, and she tried to keep her hair still. "Wow, Hitsugaya-kun, I never thought you were the kind of guy who'd say those things."

Toushirou glared at her "I'm human."

"Yeah right." Momo laughed at Toushirou's face.

"Let's go back, everyone must be looking for us." Toushirou stood up and started to walk down the rocks.

Momo tried to walk down like Toushirou did, but she tripped on her way down and fell on Toushirou.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, I suddenly tripp-" Momo opened her eyes meeting a pair of emerald ones. Their faces only inches apart, Momo could feel Toushirou's breath fanning slowly against her lips.

He stared at her. She couldn't move. She felt like she was under some kind of spell. She could hear his calm heartbeat against her hand on his chest. Her heart was pounding loudly.

'_What? Oh no! My heart is…beating fast again…' _Toushirou cupped Momo's face with his right hand, his weight given to his elbows resting on the sand below them, and moved closer to Momo.

Momo's heart pounded harder by every second that passed by. Their eyes slowly closing.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! XDDD please don't kill me ayeee xDDDDD well, I hope you guys liked it! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review =3**


	9. Children's quarrel?

****

****

**A/N: hello everyone! Here's chapter 9! hope you guys like it! =D Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Children's quarrel?

**

* * *

**

Their lips softly touched each other, Momo's hesitation was still there, her mind somehow blank just because of the small contact.

Toushirou started to move his lips against Momo's, and after a few seconds, she started to kiss back.

Toushirou put his hand behind Momo's head, deepening even more their kiss. He nibbled her lower lip, Momo lightly moaned, running her hand through his spiky white hair.

Then it hit her. _'What the hell are we doing?'_

She opened her eyes and quickly pulled back from Toushirou, falling on her butt on the sand. She slightly panted, her cheeks turning red.

Toushirou looked at her surprised, then he closed his eyes and sighed. He quietly stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand as he pulled her up, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Awkward. If we want to describe the moment in one word, then "Awkward" is perfect. Indeed, it really is an awkward moment.

The silence made it even worse.

'_I'll make sure to torture and then kill Hana.' _Momo frowned

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"_Well everyone! Tomorrow we have another photoshoot, and as you all know we'll all stay here for a few nights!" The cameraman spoke standing in front of the staff and other models. They were at the hall of a 4 star-hotel, and Hana looked around looking for Momo and Toushirou._

_Then she saw the couple. They were walking silently, Momo's head turned down looking at her feet, and Toushirou was looking around, still shirtless with his flip flops quite dirty from the sand._

'_There's something odd…' Hana eyed the couple that walked silently towards them._

_The photographer saw them too, and walked towards the quite couple followed suit by Hana._

"_Well, glad you two joined us!" the photographer happily said, and he shook Toushirou's hand "I'm Kujo! Momo's photographer for the next coming days! You must be her boyfriend!" He wiggled his eyebrows "Nice choice there, Momo-chan!"_

_Momo blushed furiously_

_Toushirou shook the man's hand back "I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya, nice to meet you."_

_Hana walked to Momo and dragged her away from the two men who were talking about God knows what._

"_Where were you?" Hana asked as she linked her arm with Momo's playfully "You look weird, are you ok?"_

_Momo smiled at Hana "I'm fine! Well? Where's our room?" and Momo obviously meant Hana and herself in the word __our._

"_Oh, sorry to disappoint you, but we're not gonna be roommates this time dear!" Hana giggled "You and Toushirou-san will share the same room!"_

"_Hahahaha nice joke there Hana-san! Seriously, where's our room?" Momo laughed_

_Hana looked at her friend worriedly "I'm serious Momo, you'll share your room with Toushirou-san. There shouldn't be any problem since he's your boyfriend right?"_

_Momo stared at Hana, her mind blank for a minute "Uhm… yeah… right…"_

_Hana laughed "Don't tell me you're nervous?"_

"_Just a little…maybe?"_

_The pink haired woman smiled "Just don't go farther than making out ok?"_

_Momo blushed madly again "Hana-san what are you talking about?"_

_Hana laughed out loud "Just kidding, calm down! Your things were already brought in your room!" The two girls walked back to the boys_

"_Momo-chan, tomorrow's photoshoot will be at sunset! So you have the entire morning and afternoon for your man here!" Kujo laughed "Your room is on the 8__th__ floor, number 864" he handed her a white card with 864 written on it._

_Momo looked at it "A card? No keys?"_

_Hana giggled "Momo-chan, they use high technology here."_

_Momo blushed for the enth time "Then, we'll be going. I'll see you all tomorrow right?"_

_Toushirou took Momo's hand locking their fingers together "It was nice meeting you Kujo-san." And with that, they left._

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

"Hey, I'm done with the shower." Toushirou came out of the bathroom only in his jogging pants barefoot, his hair was still wet, small drops of water falling from the edges of his white locks that almost covered his eyes, and a towel hanging over his neck.

Momo blushed "Could you please put a t-shirt on?"

Toushirou stared at her "Why? I don't think you had the same reaction at the beach."

"It's disturbing! It's fine if it's at the beach, but not here!" Momo took a t-shirt, pants and underwear from her bag pack that she prepared that morning when she was home before going at the beach "Don't you dare open this door!" she slammed the door harshly making a loud noise.

Toushirou shook his head making water-drops fly around the room "I'm not interested to see a flat-butt!" he said loudly to irritate Momo.

He heard, in fact, Momo curse something back, and he lightly chuckled.

Momo turned the shower on, waiting for the hot water to come out.

Sighing she sat on the tiled floor, putting her head in her hands.

'_It seems like it never happened… that thing…' _Momo slightly touched her lips with her hand, the steam from the hot water started to fill the bathroom. She blushed remembering what happened at the beach.

Shaking her head she stood up and undressed herself, and she got in the shower.

'_I must forget it… that was just an accident…'_

_

* * *

_

"No freaking way! No! I won't! Absolutely! Are you kidding me? NO!" Momo whined jumping up and down like a kid "I WILL NOT SLEEP NEXT TO YOU! THAT'S… EW!"

Toushirou covered his ears "Are you done now?"

"NO! I'M SO NOT DONE! NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO! NO FREAKING WAY!" Momo almost had tears coming out from the frustration.

Toushirou groaned "Stop acting like a kid."

"NOOOO! I don't want to get pregnant! I want to walk to the altar with an untainted white wedding dress!"

Toushirou looked at Momo shocked and then laughed "Are you stupid? Like I'd ever touch you." Toushirou faked an exaggerated shudder.

Momo huffed "Why don't you just sleep on the couch?"

Toushirou snorted "How dare you make me sleep on the couch?"

"You're supposed to be a gentleman! Do you know what gentleman means?"

"Yes I do know what it means. And a gentleman is gentle to a fine lady."

Momo glared at Toushirou "I bet you're thinking 'You're not a fine lady anyway' huh?"

Toushirou smirked "So what if I am?"

The brunette threw a pillow at Toushirou's face, who now had an anime vein on the side of his head.

"Oh no, you didn't do that." He threatened as he walked to her.

Momo laughed "Believe it or not, I did it!"

Toushirou pinned Momo down on the floor and he sat on her. "Punishment." He whispered in her ear and he started to tickle Momo poking her sides.

Momo laughed, her stomach hurt like hell and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

She looked up at him still laughing "S-stop! Ahahahaha! Ple- ahahahaha! Please!"

Toushirou smirked down at the girl "Apologize."

"Ok ok, I ahahahahaha give up! I-I'm ahahaha sorryyyy!"

"Swear you'll never do that again."

Momo couldn't speak anymore so she just nodded

Toushirou stood up and walked away leaving the girl panting on the floor "I should do that more often." He said to himself, completely unaware that Momo tip-toed behind him.

She jumped on his back.

"H-hey! What the-?" Toushirou said as he tried to regain his balance and Momo locked her long slender legs around his hips.

"Mean! Mean! Mean! You're always so mean to me!" Momo whined pinching his cheeks

"Ouch! Stop it bed-wetter-Momo!" Toushirou kept trying to shake the girl off his back

"No way! You white-haired-devil! This is payback for earlier and back to our date!"

"It hurts! Stop it!"

"On one condition!"

* * *

"Stop it bed-wetter-Momo!"

Hana heard Toushirou yell from the next room.

Loud thuds and crushes were heard from Hana and Megan's room.

Megan, Momo's make up artist, looked worriedly at the wall that connected their room to Toushirou and Momo's room, "Ne, Hana, what's going on?"

Hana shrugged "They must be having their wohoo moment."

The two women laughed

"Oh well, I hope that they won't keep making loud noises the whole night."

* * *

'Geez.' Toushirou flinched touching lightly his reddened cheeks.

He glared at Momo, who was now sleeping peacefully on the queen-sized bed.

He shook his head _'She looks like an angel when she's sleeping, but when she's awake she's worse than a monkey.' _A picture of Momo-monkey-version came to his head and he suppressed his laugh.

He took a sheet from a cabinet and a pillow and threw them on the couch near the bed.

He laid on the couch, sighing he put covered himself with the thin sheet and closed his eyes.

'_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'_

_

* * *

_

"Momo? Toushirou-kun?" Hana knocked on the door "Are you guys up? Unlock the door please, can I come in?"

Momo slowly opened her eyes, hearing Hana's voice, she stood up and walked silently to Toushirou.

She shook him violently "Hitsugaya-kun! White devil! Hey! Hana's at the door! If she sees you sleeping on the couch-!"

Hitsugaya suddenly sat up glaring at Momo "What the hell?"

"Get in the bed! Hana-san's at the door!" Momo pushed Toushirou, then she ran to the other side of the bed and laid back down beneath the sheets. Toushirou did the same.

"Let's try to look like a normal couple ok?" Momo had her back facing Toushirou, so he leaned against her, and she suddenly moved away from him feeling something hard on her butt "Ew what's that?" she whispered harshly

Toushirou groaned "It's… The Morning!"

Momo whined disgusted when they got back to their position, Toushirou hugging her from behind. She clicked a button beside the bed to unlock the door and Hana got in.

"Ok guys. My eyes are closed, you still have time to put your dresses on, I don't wanna see you naked." Hana said while she got in the bedroom with her eyes covered by her hands.

"Hana-san! We're not naked!" Momo yelled.

Hana laughed "Ok relax, just kidding!" she opened her eyes and looked at the hugging couple "Aww, aren't you two sweet? Had fun last night?" Hana winked "Just came by to tell you guys that people here don't serve breakfast in bed, so everyone go down to the restaurant on the first floor, every day there's a buffet for breakfast!" Hana clapped her hands together "The others from the staff are already at the restaurant, we'll be waiting for you!"

Hana quickly left, before the couple could say something shutting the door behind her as she left.

Momo sighed in relief "Ok, I'm going to take a shower." Momo tried to get out of Toushirou's grasp but she couldn't "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun! I have to get ready!" she turned around to glare at the boy but then she saw him asleep.

A smile escaped her lips and she stared at him for a few seconds.

She shook her head _'What the hell am I doing?' _she slowly pushed his arm off her and sneaked in the bathroom.

The shower was on, Momo waited patiently for it to get warm while she undressed herself.

The water started to warm up, steam came and made the bathroom look like Silent Hill. Momo walked in the shower closing the glass-door covered in steam.

* * *

Toushirou woke up. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes

'_Why am I on the bed? Oh right… Hana-san came in…' _he looked around the bedroom lit by the ray of lights that came through the enormous glass doors that lead to the balcony with a wonderful view of the beach and the sea. _'Where's Momo?'_

Toushirou stood up and walked like a zombie to the bathroom, totally unaware that Momo was taking a shower.

Scratching the back of his messy hair and yawning he slowly opened the door.

Momo hummed a sweet melody as she rubbed her hair covered in white bubbles.

'_Oh right, I forgot to lock the door…' _Momo turned around to look through the glass door of the shower the main door to get in the bathroom _'Hmm… well, Hitsugaya's asleep anyway, I guess there shouldn't be any problems.'_

She turned her back to the door and faced the wall, keeping on humming. She washed her body all over, no bubbles could be seen anymore.

She turned the shower off and got out of it. She took a small towel she took from her home, and she started to dry herself with it.

Suddenly the doorknob slowly turned and Momo looked at it surprised.

"W-who is it?"

Momo took a bottle of shampoo from the cabinet beside her and she covered herself with the small towel.

Toushirou came in, his eyes still sleepy, he walked towards the toilet bowl, and peed with his back facing Momo.

The girl blushed, and she couldn't not scream "HITSUGAYA YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"What happened?" Hana asked as she cradled Momo like a little baby in her arms "Stop crying Momo."

"B-b-b-b-ut! H-h-e! *hiccups* I won't *hiccups* be able to get married anymooooore!" Momo sobbed in her friend's arm

Hana patted Momo's head sighing. She looked at Toushirou who had a pack of ice on his head "What happened?"

Toushirou shrugged "I woke up, went to the bathroom to do my needs, and she suddenly yelled "Hitsugaya you pervert!""

The couple was already at the restaurant with the rest of the staff.

Everyone got surprised to see Momo cry like a baby running down the stairs and hug Hana, and Toushirou get out of the elevator with an irritated face with a bump on his head.

And now Momo was sitting on Hana's lap like a baby, and Toushirou was sitting next to Kujo (the cameraman).

Kujo laughed "Maybe Momo-chan just got out of the shower when you got in the bathroom, Toushirou!"

Toushirou snorted "How would I know that. I didn't even notice her when I got in."

Hana sighed "Momo it was also your fault for not locking the door."

"B-b-b-b-ut!" Momo sobbed and pointed an accusatory finger "He suddenly got i-in! A-and he p-p-p-p-"

"P?" Hana asked

"HE PEED!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked at Momo who kept sobbing in Hana's arms

Hana laughed nervously "Ahaha sorry everyone, just having some problems, please keep eating."

Hana rubbed Momo's back and looked at Toushirou, and she mouthed "Sorry, maybe she has her period."

Toushirou shook his head and tried not to laugh along the cameraman.

"Come on Momo, say sorry to Toushirou-kun."

Momo turned to Toushirou with puffy red eyes, sniffing a little, biting her index finger like a kid "sorry…" she muttered.

* * *

Hana sighed "God, what are they, 3 year old kids?" she slumped back down on the couch in her room.

Megan laughed "I saw and heard everything! Damn that was funny!" She got out of the bathroom in her bikini and walked to the cabinet putting on a white tank top and light orange shorts. "Do you think it'll be okay if I go out dressed like this?"

Hana didn't hear Megan's question, as an idea came up to her mind.

"Hey Megan!"

"What?"

"Shall we make Toushirou-kun jealous?"

The evil duo laughed mercilessly.

********

* * *

**A/N: hereeeeeeeeee finally another chapter done! xDDDD please review! :D**


	10. Meet Akira and Tenshi

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 10! xD thanks again to those who keep reviewing! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Meet Akira and Tenshi

* * *

"Hana-san? Megan-san?" Momo knocked at Hana and Megan's room "Can I come in?"

Hana and Megan stopped laughing and looked at each other "Come in Momo-chan! Perfect timing! Do you have any plans with Toushirou-kun for today?" Hana asked while she opened the door dragging Momo in the room.

"Uhm…" Momo hesitated "Well, we haven't planned anything yesterday so I guess I'm free. Why?"

Hana looked at what Momo was wearing. "Hmm… Momo-chan, how many clothes did you bring from your home?"

"Hmm… a pair of skinny jeans, 2 denim shorts and 3 t-shirts. And obviously these shorts and shirt."

"What about shoes?" Megan asked slumping back in the soft couch

"Only my Converse."

"No bikini?"

Momo shook her head "Is my old school-swimming-suit ok?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

"But Hana-san, I don't have money." Momo frowned trying to stop Hana

"It's alright! I'll take care of you!" Hana looked around the small store for a bikini "I can't lend you my bikini, it's the only one I brought with me… hm… Try this!" Hana threw a bathing suit at Momo.

"W-what?" Hana pushed Momo in the changing room "Hana-san! Wait!"

"I will not let you out of this store until we find a perfect bikini for you! Megan, start looking for some bikinis for Momo."

Megan nodded and walked around the store

Momo sighed and tried on all the bikinis that Megan suggested.

"Hmm… not good…" Hana looked around and her eyes shined enlightened. A girl was about to get the bikini Hana saw, so she ran faster than Speedy Gonzales and grabbed the bikini running back to Momo.

"Try this!" Momo was yet again pushed back in the changing room.

When she got out Hana and Megan were about to cry out of joy "Perfect!"

It was a black two-piece bikini, the top slightly pushed up Momo's breasts and her bottom was way too small for her taste "Hana-san… the bottom is…"

"Don't worry about it! It's almost like the bikini you used for yesterday's photoshoot right?"

"But that time I was more covered… but this is…" Momo tried to cover herself with her arms

"Oh no dearie, this took us a whole hour to find a perfect bikini for you. So later you'll go at the beach and make Toushirou-kun go ]#|?\!" Hana said laughing

Momo blushed "What?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"No heels. We're at the beach you know. So… what about these flip flops?" Megan held up a pair of black Abercrombie & Fitch flip flops

"Yeah, they're good." Hana took them and paid.

* * *

"Ok, is there something going on? You two are acting weirdly…" Momo stared at her friends

"Nothing, don't worry about us" Hana laughed nervously waving her hand at Momo

Momo shrugged "Uhm…Ok…"

* * *

"Check that guy out!" Megan pointed to some random cute guy in the beach.

Hana laughed "Yucks! He's ugly Megan! Your taste in men sucks!"

Megan frowned "Hey! That's not true! You know, you just can't appreciate these guys because of your boyfriend!"

"Don't you dare bring Kana in this thing!" Hana glared at Megan

Momo watched the two women quarrel over boys. She was sitting on a white towel under the shadow of the big beach-umbrella. Her long hair was hidden by a white baseball-cap and her eyes covered by big Ray-ban sunglasses, which were Hana's. She hugged her knees folded up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She was wearing her shorts and an oversized T-shirt over her bikini.

'_Hmm… Something's definitely wrong here…' _

Momo looked around. Everyone that passed by looked at her suspiciously.

Hana and Megan looked at Momo "Hey, where the hell's Toushirou?" Hana whispered

"I don't kno—oh! There he is!" Megan almost shouted pointing somewhere

Hana looked to where Megan was pointing at "Stupid! That's not Toushirou! They're just a group of squealing girls!"

"Just look who's in the middle of those squealing girls!"

Hana looked closer and gasped "Oh my God! What the hell is he doing?"

'…_How troublesome.'_

Toushirou walked around the beach, looking for Hana, Megan and Momo.

And while he was looking for them, some girls started to follow him and they wouldn't leave him. The worst thing was that some of those girls were squealing or screaming.

'_Where the hell are they?' _Toushirou looked around the beach. The crowd of girls gave him a hard time to walk around. Even after he put his gentleman façade on asking the girls to leave him, they still followed him.

Toushirou gave up sighing. Then something caught his eye.

* * *

Momo saw Toushirou surrounded by girls. She sighed _'Damn that asshole, I hope he goes bald.'_

She looked somewhere else trying not to think about what happened that morning with Toushirou. Then she saw something.

A small group of guys were forcing a girl to go with them. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and dark eyes. She had a two-piece yellow bikini, she was almost as tall as Momo.

The brunette stood up and walked to the blonde haired girl. As she neared them, she started to hear their conversation

"P-please leave me be." The girl said taking steps back from the boys

"Don't worry, the big-brothers here will give you a good time." The three boys surrounded the girl. The tallest one grabbed the girl's arm, and Momo jumped between them pushing away the boy.

Momo took off her sunglasses, glaring at the boys "Don't you see she doesn't want to go with you?"

The boys laughed "We don't care. Move out!" they pushed Momo, she fell on the sand, her cap falling down freeing her long silky hair.

One of the three boys stared with wide eyes at Momo "Yo bro! This chick's hot!"

"Then you'll come with us too."

Momo was pulled up by her arm, and she growled kicking the guts of the guy that pulled her up. The guy crouched down in pain groaning ad cursing.

Momo grabbed the girl who was too shocked to move "Let's go!"

The girls ran along the sea side, since the beach was too crowded, followed by the guys.

The blonde haired girl tripped and fell dragging Momo down with her.

"Ouch! Hey are you okay?" Momo asked sitting up

"Y-yeah."

The boys caught up, and before they could touch the girls, Toushirou came up beating the hell out of them. The boys ran away.

Toushirou stared at Momo and the other girl sitting on the sand.

"H-hitsug-?" Momo stuttered. He completely ignored her and helped the other girl up

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" The other girl blushed "Uhm, I'm Akira." The girl smiled at Toushirou who smiled back

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Momo stared at Toushirou and Akira, and she stood up, silently walking away from them. She went back to where she sat with Hana and Megan.

The pink-haired manager and the make up artist saw everything.

Momo grabbed a bottle of water and left, putting back on her cap, without saying a word.

"Damn. We had the opposite effect of our plan." Megan rested her arm on Hana's shoulder

"We didn't even start our plan… Hmm, but I don't think we need to get worried about it." Hana smirked

"Why? Aren't you worried about Momo-chan?"

"Nope, that girl is like a magnet that attracts bishounen boys." Hana sighed "I wish I had that luck with bishies too. Look." Hana smiled looking at Momo bumping into a guy.

Momo walked around the beach with her hands in her pockets. Her eyes were covered by the cap's shadow, her sunglasses hung on her shirt.

* * *

'_Who cares? He should ask Akira to pretend to be his girlfriend. I mean…it would be more convenient for me right? Right! I'd be free from his tyranny and he'll be so distracted that he'll even forget about me and my secret. It's like killing two birds with one stone…' _Momo suddenly bumped into someone. She fell back by the impact on the sand with her butt. "Ahh, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Momo looked up and had a hard time seeing the other person's face because she of the strong ray of lights hitting her face.

The other person helped her up "No, I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going. Are you okay?" the male voice was deep, and it completely matched the boy's looks. He had short black wavy hair and crimson red eyes. He was wearing black shorts, barefoot.

Momo blushed. He had no shirt on, his upper body was completely exposed. "Y-yeah, thanks." She dusted off some of the sand off her shirt.

The boy bent down and grabbed the empty boxes that he was carrying from the ground and piled them all together, creating a tall tower of boxes that blocked his view if he'd carry them all by himself. He looked back up at her, smiling making Momo's hear skip a beat "I really couldn't see you, because of this boxes. Sorry again."

Momo shook her head "I-it's alright! Uhm…"

"I'm Tenshi."

Momo smiled "I'm Momo! Nice to meet you." She stared at the tower of boxes "Shall I help you?"

"Oh no thanks. The bar is nearby anyway." Tenshi took the boxes and they lost balance falling down again. The two teenagers sweat dropped "Well… maybe I do need some help… But I can't possibly ask a girl to help me." Tenshi laughed nervously

"It's ok! They're not heavy anyway! And you can consider this as my token of apology for the big bump." Momo bent down to grab half of the boxes "I'll take these. Where do we have to bring them?"

Tenshi pointed to a nearby Hawaiian bar "Sorry. And thank you again."

* * *

'_Is she stupid? Jumping in between those guys.' _Toushirou walked beside Akira.

The girl was talking over and over _'When the hell will she stop? Doesn't she need to breathe?' _Toushirou thought with his gentleman façade still on.

"So her name's Momo ne? She was so cool! I mean… you should've seen her! She jumped there and she kicked that guy and then…"

The odd thing about Akira was that she kept talking about Momo.

'_Sigh. God make her stop talking.' _Toushirou sighed and kept walking. Then he caught a glimpse of someone way too familiar.

"Let's go there! It's the best bar of the beach!" Akira dragged him into a tropical style bar.

"Wow! This is so yummy!" Momo ate the whole ice cream cake and kept complimenting Tenshi's sister who made it. She looked around. The bar was completely empty, the only ones there were Tenshi, his sister and Momo. "But, why is it that nobody's here?"

Tenshi sat beside Momo "Someone opened a new bar. It's that one next to ours. People seem to like that one more."

"I can't believe it! They should come here! Let me help you Tenshi-kun! I'll bring customers here!" Momo turned to look at Tenshi with fire burning in her eyes "Leave it to me!"

* * *

"At times like these, being a model is really convenient." Momo said to herself walking around the beach only in her bikini, her hair held up in a high ponytail.

She talked randomly to some guys and girls telling them to try to go to Tenshi's bar and other things.

Most of the guys seemed hypnotized and followed Momo like obedient dogs, drooling over her.

Momo turned around and saw that she already attracted a lot of customers.

She grinned "Ok maniacs-! No, wait, I mean, customers, let's go!"

"Momo-chan? How many customers did you-?" Tenshi looked at all the people in his sister's bar

"Ahaha… Do you think I went over board?"

"Not at all. How did you take them here?"

"Oh nothing special. Then, I'll go put an apron on, I'll help you guys out!"

"But… if it's just us we can't make it…" Tenshi looked worriedly at all the customers

"Then, I'll call some friends."

* * *

"Momo are you okay?" Hana stormed in the bar still in her bikini along Megan

Momo was serving customers when Hana got in, and she smiled at her manager "Hana-san! Right on time! Come with me for a second!"

Some guys whistled at the girls who walked in the staff's room

"Put these on." Momo threw two aprons at Hana and Megan "Please please please help us out with the bar today!"

Hana snorted "You said something happened. And this was it?"

Momo nodded

Hana sighed "Just this time ok?"

* * *

"What the-" Toushirou got up from his seat and walked out of the bar. He looked outside and the bar next to where he and Akira were was now suddenly full. He saw Momo inside serving the customers with Megan and Hana. The girls were only wearing bikinis and a fluffy white apron on top.

"Toushirou-kun?" Akira asked worried by Toushirou's actions.

"Sorry Akira-san." Toushirou left some money and went to the other hawaiian bar.

* * *

"Ahh, short break for me… Tenshi-kun is sooo kind!" Momo hummed sitting on the soft couch in the staff room.

"What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from the door to the exit in the staff room

Momo's good mood suddenly flew away "Well? Why aren't you with Akira-chan?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." Toushirou walked in the room locking the doors.

"H-hey. Don't lock the doors!"

Suddenly Momo was pinned against the wall.

"Do you even know how worried I was when I saw you go against those boys?" Toushirou hissed glaring at Momo. "And all these guys. You know they came here because of you. Cover yourself up."

The brunette stared at him with wide eyes "What are you-" she sighed "The heat's getting on you. Go out and get something to drink."

Momo escaped from Toushirou and was about to unlock the door when he suddenly stopped her. He covered her eyes and grabbed her arms to keep her still.

She knew it. She knew she couldn't fight him.

Her back faced him, he lowered himself and nibbled below the bow of her top bikini, slightly biting.

Momo blushed madly.

Toushirou smirked getting away from her "What will you do, Hinamori? What will the customers say when they see that hickey on your sexy back?"

Momo bit her lower lip, completely frustrated.

"Eh? Momo-chan, don't you feel hot if you keep your hair down like that?" Megan asked seeing Momo get out of the staff room with a flustered look with her hair left down covering her back.

"I-I'm fine… Uhm… I'll get back to work. It's your break time Megan-san." Momo avoided the girls' gazes

"What happened?"

Hana shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... this chapter's a little short I know xD sorry about that. Hope you guys liked it anyway xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Momo's past

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 11! I'm really really sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy lately and I couldn't even get near the computer XD I even forgot to mention that on chapter 10 the last part (where Toushirou left a hickey on Momo's back). You remember it right? Well, yeah, lately I've been reading and watching Kaichou wa maid-sama, that part was taken from that anime xDDD with just small modifies. I hope you didn't mind that :/ Anyway BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! xD I really wanted to write an extra chapter of this story, but then I changed my mind, fearing that I might just write some stupid things with no sense xDDD hmm.. what else do I have to say.. right, about Hana.. she was supposed to be a shy and calm character, but then I ended up making her go crazy like me gosh, maybe that was a big mistake :/ But I guess no one cares for Hana xDD Oh, and I guess the title of this chapter might make you think that this chapter is all a flashback. Well, it isn't**

**Ok here's the story. Enjoy! and PLEASE R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Momo's past

* * *

The shift wasn't over yet.

Customers kept coming, the bar was completely filled by them.

"5 pine apple juices and 3 burgers." Momo handed a piece of paper to Tenshi who gave it to his sister.

"Miss! Can I have another glass of mango juice please?" a girl sitting with some of her friends called for Momo, who smiled at them

"Yeah, just a minute please."

Toushirou sat by one of the tables like a normal customer. He ate his fruit salad based on watermelon with Akira sitting beside him. (A/N: yes, she followed him.)

Momo's moves were stiff. If she moved too much her hair would sway and her back would show. If her back were to be shown, the small red mark on her back could be seen.

She often cursed in her mind Toushirou. Whenever their eyes met, he would smirk irritating Momo.

* * *

Momo gently put the glass of apple juice from the trey on her hand to the table where a young couple was sitting at.

The flow of customers was calming down, sunset was already in view outside.

"Ahh. I'm exhausted! Never had all those customers in one day!" Tenshi rested his head on the wooden table. He looked up at Momo "I really don't know how to thank you, Momo-chan." He grabbed her hands "Please tell me anything. I'll do anything you want!"

Momo laughed "It's alright. I was the one who wanted to help you anyway!"

"No, really, let me do something for you."

"I'm fine I'm telling you!" Momo laughed "I have work anyway, it was my pleasure to help you."

"Then." Tenshi wrote down a piece of paper his number "Just call me when you need me, ok?"

Momo smiled brightly at him "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja." Toushirou hung up the phone, and looked back at Megan putting make up on Momo.

And the brunette girl heard the whole conversation.

'_That was Akira. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. I'm sure they'll have a date tomorrow. Oh damn yeah, the white devil hits again. Asshole. He'll go bald soon.' _

"Momo-chan, please relax, don't furrow your eyebrows together." Megan said as she stopped putting on the light foundation on Momo's face.

"Oh, sorry." Momo took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles.

'_I'm getting paranoid. This is not good, it's affecting my work here… I shouldn't even care about what that jerk is going to do.'_

_

* * *

_

Momo suddenly sat up, panting with wide eyes.

She looked around the room in panic _'It was just a nightmare…'_

She put her hand on her forehead, trying to catch her breathing, coughing a few times, looking down at her lap.

The brunette got out of her bed and glanced at Toushirou, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

She walked out of the bedroom and went to the small kitchen drinking a glass of water.

'_I need some fresh air… ugh…'_

Momo walked out of the room and slowly closed the door trying not to make too much noise. Before leaving she took a white sheet of paper and a pen and her cellphone, then she changed into a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, black flip flops that Hana bought her and combed her hair in two low piggy-tails falling on the sides of her face down 'till below her chest.

The elevator took forever to bring Momo down to the first floor, where some employees were still working.

She walked out of the hotel, trying not to get too much attention.

The salty breeze hit her as soon as she got out. The streets were empty, the waves crashing to the rocks by the beach made everything look so calm.

Momo walked across the street since the beach was right on the other side of the road in front of the hotel where they were staying. She walked down the beach, holding her flip flops walking barefoot on the white sand.

The sky was clear, no clouds in sight, the moon shone brightly and the stars were on full view.

Momo couldn't help but gaze up and stare at them.

Memories came over and gave her company while she was stargazing.

She smiled to herself. Her passion for sky gazing was passed to her by her father. When she was still a kid she and her father used to climb on their roof with a telescope on starry clear summer-nights and stare up almost the whole night. Her mother would always get mad at them, especially to her father, saying that he shouldn't let Momo stay up 'til late since she was still small.

But even after countless scolds by his wife, he still brought Momo up and tell her everything he knew about the stars.

Momo was fascinated by all of her father's stories. Of course, he couldn't possibly explain things about stars scientifically to a 6 year old kid, so he'd talk about stars comparing some of the constellations with stupid common things.

On rainy nights her father, Yamato, tells Momo about star-myths from all over the world.

Every time Yamato tells her the famous mythologies, Momo's eyes always gleamed happily, completely captured by the stories modified in a fairy-tale style.

The one that Momo liked the most was the myth of Princess Orihime and Hikoboshi.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"_Princess Orihime?" Momo asked titling her head curiously. Her hair ended right above her shoulders, her straight bangs perfectly on line above her big brown eyes._

_She and her father were sitting yet again on their rooftop, it was the 7__th__ of July, Momo was still 6 years old._

_Yamato smiled down at his cute daughter "Yeah. Princess Orihime was the daughter of Tentei, the God of the Sky. Hikoboshi was a bowboy who tended his cows, and Orihime wove cloth for the gods' clothes."_

_Momo's eyes shone "So they got married and lived happily ever after?" she smiled hopefully up at her dad, who laughed and patted her head._

"_Not exactly. Tentei paired Orihime and Hikoboshi, but the two of them were so in love that they forgot their work."_

_Momo stayed quite and listened._

"_Tentei got mad, and he banned them to different sides of the Amanogawa, the largest river in the sky."_

_Momo looked confused "Banned? What does it mean?"_

"_Well... how do I explain it… uhm…Tentei separated Orihime and Hikoboshi."_

_Momo pouted "Tentei is so mean!"_

_Yamato laughed "Yeah, isn't he? And he did that thinking that the couple would get back to work, but he was wrong. The couple was now too sad to work. So Tentei allowed them to see each other once a year, on the 7__th__ day of the 7__th__ month. But how could they meet if there was no bridge over the big river?"_

_Momo had big teary eyes "How?"_

"_Orihime at first cried a lot, sad that she couldn't see her lover that year, so a swarm of magpies flew over her and promised to form a bridge with their wings once a year. And do you know what day is it today Momo-chan?"_

_Momo shook her head furiously, her eyes still teary and she tried not to cry_

"_It's the 7__th__ of July today!"_

_Momo looked at her daddy with big hopes "Then today Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi get the chance to meet again?"_

_Yamato nodded grinning like a kid. He pointed up at the sky where the Milky Way was in full view. It really did look like a river, the only difference is that this was made of stars._

_Then there were two stars shining brightly from the two sides._

_Yamato took the telescope and pointed it to the one above the Milky Way._

_He grabbed Momo and let her sit on his lap, so she could see from the telescope "That one is princess Orihime." He now pointed the telescope below the Milky Way "And that's Hikoboshi."_

_Momo was now crying like a baby._

"_Aww there there… Momma's gonna yell at us again if you cry like this hun." Yamato slightly chuckled cuddling Momo in his arms stroking lightly her small shaky back._

"_I-i-I'm ju-just h-h-ha-a-app-p-y that th-he-yy m-meeeet a-g-g-ga-in! UWAAAAA!"_

"_YAMATO!" Yamato heard Misaki yell angrily from their room_

"_Oh snap."_

_*_END FLASHBACK_*_

_

* * *

_

Momo's dad wasn't really strict or anything. He was more likely a lucky-go-person. He used to work in a supermarket, her mother was, and still is, a nurse.

But they had a lot of debts and other things to pay. And when her father died things surely weren't easy for Momo and specially for Misaki. She needed more money now that her husband wasn't there to help them like before, now she could count only on herself, and she started to search for other part time jobs.

Momo wanted to help her mother, but she was too young to get a job back then, since she was only 11. The only thing she could do was help with the house chores, and she also studied harder for a scholarship for the schools she'd attend at.

As years passed by Misaki overworked herself, and she could somehow maintain herself and Momo, but she did not care about herself as long as her daughter was fine and happy.

Nevertheless, seeing her mother overwork herself surely did not make Momo happy at all. No one would be happy to see their parents overworking themselves right?

Seeing her mother every morning making breakfast and lunch-boxes for her, coming back sometimes late at night completely tired from work and not asking for help at her daughter at all broke Momo's heart. Because Momo wanted to be at least a small pillar of support for her mom, she wanted her mom to think that they could make it through together. However, being the stubborn woman that she was, Misaki never asked for help to anyone.

When Momo was 14 she started to look ask her classmates if they knew someone who could hire her for a part time job, and none of them helped her.

Counting on her own forces Momo wondered around Karakura everyday looking for small jobs. And that's when she met Kazune.

Tears threatened to fall from Momo's eyes, she quickly brushed them away and sniffed slightly.

Momo's train of thoughts stopped for a second as she breathed deeply, sitting on the white sand.

She missed her father. She truly missed him.

Not the perfect father, of course, but for her he was the best.

Momo checked the time on her cellphone. It was 11.50 pm.

She grabbed the sheet and the pen she brought with her and started to write down.

When she finished writing down, she folded the piece of paper and burned it, making the ashes fly up in the sky.

Everything changed now. Well, Momo was still poor, but her mother and her situation was better now, she could afford to buy some things that before she couldn't.

And her iPhone was a gift to her from Hana, who kept saying that she needed it for God knows why. But Momo rarely used her iPhone, she used it only at work.

It was now 12 am. The 27th of July. The death-anniversary of Yamato Hinamori.

A tear rolled down Momo's eye, and she stood up from where she was sitting at.

Momo's phone suddenly made a "Ding" sound, and she flipped it open looking at the message she received from her mom.

Good evening honey. I'm sorry if I somehow woke you up. I just really really miss you… and your daddy. I hope you're doing fine there. I'll be going to the cemetery later, so… uhm… yeah… 

Love

Mom.

A small smile escaped from Momo's lips. Her mother wasn't really the type to write text messages. She flipped down her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Sighing she looked up.

'_Hey daddy, how are you doing? Can you see us from where you are now?'_

Someone tapped Momo's shoulder, she turned and saw Toushirou.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing much… you should go back, it's getting late." She huffed getting slightly away from him "You're going somewhere tomorrow right?"

Toushirou rubbed his still sleepy eyes, then he looked at Momo completely annoyed "You were eavesdropping?"

"No, I wasn't. Your voice was just so loud that I heard everything."

"Haha. How funny." Toushirou said sarcastically "What about you and that guy at the bar?"

"Hey, he's a friend. I think he's really cool."

"Cool my ass." The boy muttered "How's your back by the way?" he smirked

Momo blushed grunting remembering what Toushirou did to her earlier "Asshole. Because of you I couldn't work well at all. Thank God that I could cover it up by myself with make up so no one at the photoshoot saw it."

"Yeah right. Come on, let's go." Toushirou grunted standing up and he started to walk back.

Momo stared at him for a moment, then she saw a can of orange juice from where Toushirou was sitting. Smiling she took it and she followed the boy.

"Hey is this for me?" Momo ran to walk beside Toushirou, who looked down at her blankly.

He suddenly took the can from her small hands "No, since you yelled at me I won't give this to you."

'_Daddy did you receive the letter I just sent you in heaven?'_

"Mou! Come on, just give it back!" Momo jumped up reaching for the can of juice that Toushirou was holding up away from her.

Smirking lightly he kept teasing the model before him, who just stuck her tongue at him.

'_This rude guy is Toushirou Hitsugaya.'_

She then succeeded to get the orange juice from Toushirou, and she quickly opened it drinking its contents.

Toushirou snatched it yet again from Momo and gulped down.

"Hey that's supposed to be mine."

"I'm the one who bought it anyway."

'_I don't like him.'_

"But you gave it to me!" she whined

"No, you snatched it away."

"Sheesh."

The teasing went on along the way back to the hotel.

Momo smiled at Toushirou.

'_But I don't hate him either.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: and another chapter's done! right, the last thing I wanted to say was: if you have any suggestions, or if there are some things you'd like to happen in the story, then please don't be shy and just message it to me or write it down as a review ^_^**

**I'm sure there's something you'd like to ask me...**

**Who's Kazune?**

**well, we'll discover that later on ;)**

**hope you guys liked the chapter :D**


	12. Me? Jealous? No way!

**A/N: Hello reader. I know you don't like reading my notes, so I'll get straight to the point. If you have any suggestion for this story then please feel free to tell me everything in a PM or write it down as a review :) I'd really appreciate it :D ok the rest of the note will be full of crazy things, if you want to, you can keep reading it, or you can just skip this and go on reading the chapter xD**

**Another thing that I wanted to say was that I was kinda saddened, not all the readers reviewed :( Uhm, yeah, I'm having tantrums lately, just leave me be xDDDD sheesh, I think leaving a review never killed anyone D: right? RIGHT? so here's a deal. if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster :D xDDD**

**will this work? Who knows! xD Ok, this chapter is even longer than chapter 3 ._. maybe it's because of my note xDDDD whatever xD**

**Oh right, last time I forgot to thank those who reviewed, so I'll do it know xD THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! =) really, they give me energy to write more chapters xD**

**and here's chapter 12 :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Me? Jealous? No way!

**

* * *

**

"Okay! I'll see you later then!" Momo laughed lightly at the phone and she shut it. Before she left the room she glared at Toushirou, stuck her tongue at him and went to Hana's room.

"Hana-san! Megan-san! Are you in?" Momo knocked at the wooden door with a gold tag on top of it

Hana groggily walked to the door, a big head ache since she was having a hangover, and she opened it "What's wrong? Don't talk so loudly, I'm not deaf."

Momo looked surprised at Hana who still had the same clothes she wore yesterday, her make up smeared and their room was very messy. "What happened?" Momo asked worried

Hana frowned "Just having a hangover. Last night we went to a party and uhm…"

"No one told me there was a party." Momo said with a blank face

"People below 18 couldn't come."

"Why?"

Hana groaned "Just leave it be, why'd you come here anyway?"

Momo pouted "Geez, I hate it when you're on hangover, you're so grumpy. I just wanted to lend some clothes. I'm going out this afternoon." She smiled

Hana raised an eyebrow "A date with Toushirou perhaps?"

Momo shook her head "No way!"

The pink haired woman looked at Momo surprised

"Aya… I mean… no! Ahahaha" Momo laughed nervously scratching the back of her head "I just uhm… wanted to go around the town you know… shopping…."

Hana looked suspiciously at Momo "You don't like shopping."

"Yeah? Well, I changed my mind." It certainly did not sound so convincing. Momo knew it herself, and Hana knew her too well "Ok, fine. I'm going to meet Tenshi-kun."

Hana almost squealed, but stopped "Sheesh! You should've said so sooner! Right now I'm supposed to be on Squeal-mode, but I can't! Why? Why today of all days? Why do you want to make me squeal when I'm having a hangover?" Hana clutched her head "Owww. Come in."

Momo got in the room, and she saw Megan sleeping soundly, slightly snoring, on the couch with the upper part of her body slumped on the floor and her legs resting on the couch.

In the living room Megan wasn't the only odd thing, empty bottles were around the place, plastic and some junk food were all over the floor, one of the curtains was hanging loosely and the ray of lights came through hitting Megan's face who kept mumbling un-censored things.

"Don't mind her. Come here." Hana dragged Momo in the bedroom and made her sit on the bed "Sorry for the mess. I don't remember anything either." Hana took a brush and combed her messy hair "So… If I'm correct, that Tenshi guy was the dude at the bar right?"

Momo nodded "Yeah, I called him this morning."

"Well? What about Toushirou-kun?"

Momo frowned "Who cares about him? He's going out with Akira-chan anyway." Momo crossed her arms over her chest emphasizing the word _–chan_ "He can get sick and go bald for what I care!"

"Hush down girl, Megan becomes a monster if she wakes up in the wrong way." Hana sat on the floor opposite Momo "What happened? Did you to have a fight?"

*FLASHBACK*

"_Pig!"_

"_Brat."_

"_Jerk!"_

"_Flat-butt."_

_Momo glared at the white haired boy before her_

_Toushirou raised an eyebrow "Well? Not gonna say anything?"_

_The brunette huffed angrily "I'm not going to say anything anymore! Geez, just do whatever you want! Go bald! Die! Geez!" Momo slammed the door at Toushirou's face and took her cellphone._

"_Hello?" A male voice answered from the other line_

"_Uhm, Tenshi-kun?"_

"_Momo-chan? Is that you?"_

_Momo giggled "Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you up?"_

"_No not at all!" Momo could hear some fumbling and tumbling from the other line. It seems like Tenshi was getting up from the bed "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out. I'd really like to look around the town, and uhm… I was wondering if you could show me around."_

"_Sure thing!" Tenshi said happily "Where are you staying at?"_

"_At the hotel near the beach."_

"_I'll come to get you around 1pm, is that okay?"_

"_Okay! I'll see you later then!"_

_Momo laughed lightly at the phone and shut it down._

*END FLASHBACK*

Hana looked at Momo with a mocking face

"What? I just asked him to show me around!" Momo blushed

"Yeah right. Of course. Don't worry! It's not obvious that you're jealous." Hana stood up and started to look in her big luggage for a dress for Momo "And I swear, I'm not thinking that you're gonna go out with Tenshi because you just want to make Toushirou jealous." She said mockingly

"Hana-san!"

"Chill, I was just kidding!" Hana laughed and threw a peach-pink off-shoulder shirt at Momo's face "Use this. And one of your denim shorts and your flip flops. And…" Hana shuffled the bedside table full of accessories she took out from her luggage "Take this too." She threw a small box wrapped up with a ribbon on top of it "Belated happy birthday witch. I didn't have the time to give it to you last time."

Momo smiled "Thanks. You didn't have to. With the iPhone you gave me, you don't need to give me gifts anymore for the rest of my life."

Hana laughed "Sheesh, who cares. Go and get changed missy."

Momo ran in back in her room and changed clothes. She left her hair down, brushing it to make it look silky and neat.

She put light blush-on on her cheeks, black mascara and pink lip gloss.

Her long legs were barely covered by the short denim shorts, the shirt hugged her curves and showed some cleavage and her shoulders.

She opened the gift Hana gave her, and an annoyed look was the result.

The bracelet matched the necklace Toushirou gave her.

Now that she thought about it, she needed to put some accessories on if she wanted to look decent.

She took the necklace from her bag, she put it on, and she did the same with the matching bracelet. She put on her flip-flops and ran in Hana's room.

"Well well well." Megan looked at Momo raising her eyebrow raising her tone everytime she repeated the word "Aren't we all giggly-giddy-guddy Momo-chan?"

Momo gagged at the last words Megan said "I'm just going out Megan-san." She sweatdropped when Megan's eyes suddenly shone evilly

"Ya going on a date with Shirou-chan?"

"Nope." Momo walked in the room closing slowly the door behind her. "Where's Hana-san?"

"She's in the bedroom."

Momo ran to the bedroom and saw Hana rolling on the floor "Uhm… What are you doing?"

"Oh, Momo-chan!" Hana smiled "Aren't we cute huh?"

Momo blushed "Mou. Thanks for the bracelet by the way."

Hana slammed her hand on Momo's back laughing "No problem my dear! I'm glad you liked it!"

Momo flinched. Hana's hand was really heavy.

"Well? What time are you going to meet him?"

"Uhm… at 1pm."

* * *

"Remember, be careful with your hands. If you come back with a broken nail without a reasonable reason I'll freaking kill you!" Megan said before Momo closed the door.

Yes, the last hour that passed by felt like hell. Hana asked Megan to give Momo a manicure. Or she more likely forced her. So Megan was in a bad mood, and that wasn't good.

Momo took the elevator and waited patiently until she reached the 1st floor. Before leaving, of course, Hana gave Momo a pair of big sunglasses, that was now resting on the top of her head like a headband.

Then she saw Tenshi at the entrance.

Girls and women that passed by couldn't help but look at the young man standing there, waiting patiently for Momo.

He was wearing light jeans, a short-sleeved-hoodies and sneakers. His hood was loosely put on his head, only part of his jet messy black hair was out though. Even though he lived there, his skin wasn't very tanned. He was leaning against the wall, lightly tapping his foot on the floor with a certain rhythm, maybe with the rhythm of the music he was listening to with his iPod nano. The wind outside made his hair even messier, but it somehow looked good on him.

Momo walked to the guy, waving and smiling at him.

Tenshi took his earphones off and put them in his pocket with his cellphone "Hey." He smiled.

Momo's heart skipped a beat. Unlike Toushirou, Tenshi was friendlier and he smiled more. "Hey. Sorry, did you wait too long?"

"Don't worry, I just arrived anyway. You look nice."

Momo blushed mumbling an embarrassed thanks and quickly changed topic seeing the trees outside furiously being swished here and there by the strong wind "Wow, what's going on out there?"

"Oh, it's just some wind."

Momo looked surprised "Well, I hope I won't fly away, that wind looks strong."

Tenshi laughed "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

* * *

"Kya!" Akira held her skirt down, the strong wind made her hair flutter furiously, and she stood still.

Toushirou mentally rolled his eyes _'Geez, this girl's totally helpless.' _"Let's go in that café for the moment." Toushirou held Akira's hand and brought her in the said place.

When Toushirou opened the door, one of the workers greeted them warmly and invited them in.

The two sat by a table near a window. Toushirou ordered a cup of coffee and Akira ordered some cake and a glass of orange juice.

Toushirou looked out the window and rested his face on the palm of his hand.

He was still in a foul mood after his and Momo's fight this morning. It definitely wasn't a good way to start the day with a childish fight.

But he didn't care, he'll just let her be. _'She'll just cool her head.'_

Apparently Akira was talking while he was in deep thought, since she waved her hand in front of the boy

"Toushirou-kun, you weren't listening." She said pouting.

"Sorry sorry, now I'll listen, go on."

"Yeah, I was saying that tonight there's a party at that bar where we went yesterday. That one where Momo-chan helped out."

"Oh really?" Toushirou tried to sound as if he was interested

"Yeah! It seems like it's the owner's birthday party! Hmm… We should buy a gift for her."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow "We?"

"Right! You're coming too, right?" Akira chirped happily giggling.

The waiter came over and put the ordered things on the table. Akira started eating the cake in front of her.

Toushirou thought for a second "I don't know."

* * *

"Oh! It's your sister's birthday?" Momo gleamed while looking around the store "Then I should buy her something!"

Tenshi shook his head smiling "Don't worry about the gift. You just have to come tonight, nee-san is still grateful for your help yesterday. The bar became quite famous."

Momo laughed embarrassed "I'm glad I could be of help."

"Speaking of birthdays, when's yours?" Tenshi looked curiously at a small porcelain doll

"June 3." Momo poked a little colored box and a fake chicken suddenly popped out making squeaky sound surprising the girl "What about you?"

"March 5."

Momo looked at a white teddy bear with a ribbon tied around its neck "Oh my God, how cute!" Momo squealed quickly running towards it. From where she was earlier it looked smaller, but now that she was near to it, it was very big. It arrived to her shoulders. She looked at the price and paled "Ah… I changed my mind. It's not cute. Not at all. So? What time's the party tonight?"

"It's at 8 pm. I'm sorry but I think I won't be able to come to get you, nee-san will surely force me to help out with the preparations." Tenshi sweatdropped "You know the way to the bar right?"

Momo nodded "Sure, don't worry about it."

Toushirou saw someone very familiar. In fact, she was TOO familiar.

Momo was walking beside the guy of the bar, as how Toushirou remembered the boy.

She was drinking a milkshake, the wind made her hair flutter around. Momo's face was pricelessly funny. Her eyes were shut and her hair hit her face.

Toushirou quietly chuckled, and he quickly stopped not liking the scene. Tenshi was helping her to get the hair out of her face, and they both laughed.

Toushirou noticed also the other guys checking Momo out.

He tried to ignore it, trying to listen to Akira's long dialogue, but it was indeed hard to take your eyes off of Momo.

'_She can do whatever she wants. I don't care.'_

"So Toushirou-kun, who are you going to give this gift to?" Akira asked

Toushirou, completely distracted just nodded absently. Akira looked to the direction where Toushirou was looking at "Oh, that guy's the brother of the owner of that bar! Isn't that Momo-chan? Ooooh I'm sure he invited her to the party. And I bet she's going too."

"What?" Toushirou asked confused "Ah, you mean that guy. Ok, fine who cares."

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready to go Hana-san!" Momo knocked at the door of her two friends.

Earlier she discovered that Hana and Megan had a party at that bar, and they became drinking buddies of the owner there.

"Let's go then!" Megan and Hana got out of their room. The two of them were completely dressed up perfectly. Working in showbiz lets you learn some things about style. Hana had a blue dress with white floral stamps at the end of it and on the top. Megan had a strapless yellow dress that reached her knees and flip flops.

Momo had a white dress with red flowers on the edge of the dress. It had spaghetti straps, and she whore red high sandals, obviously lent by Hana.

Momo remembered that Toushirou was slumped down in the couch of the living room watching TV. She saw a small paper bag beside him and she ignored it, walking out of he room quietly.

"Thank you everyone for coming! Well, then, enjoy! Everything's on the house tonight!" Riko walked down the stage and walked towards the long table by the bar.

It was just a matter of time, and the music was now playing loudly on the speakers on the stage.

Everyone was dancing wildly, some where drinking by the bar, some where playing and some where running around the beach naked.

Momo arrived with Hana and Megan who quickly ran to Riko, the owner of the bar.

Someone grabbed Momo's hand, she looked around and met a pair of crimson eyes.

Tenshi was smiling "I'm glad you came."

Momo smiled back and they walked to Tenshi's sister.

"Hey, Riko-san, happy birthday." Momo smiled and gave her gift to the woman.

"Momo-chan! You didn't have to!" Riko laughed loudly "Well, thanks for coming! Enjoy the party, the night is still young!"

"Come on lazy-asses! Does anyone else have the guts to come up and sing? Huh?" Riko lazily said hiccupping from time to time, completely drunk, on the stage.

Everyone laughed "Dang you made us deaf with your disgusting voice Riko!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Shut your trap dude!" Riko grinned, her face flushed from all the alcohol she drank.

Toushirou was already there at the party, she was chatting with Akira by the bar.

Momo was near by with Tenshi. They probably were the only ones who were sober.

But Akira was a bit tipsy, so she ran on the stage yelling "I'll sing, you cowards!"

Men cheered for the girl in a miniskirt and tight tank top.

She started to sing dancing queen, everyone laughed while Akira kept singing and hiccupping on the stage.

"Next victim! No, wait, I mean, next singer!" Riko said walking back up on the stage.

Hana and Megan yelled from their table "Momo! Momo! Momo!"

The crowd, although they didn't know who Momo was, yelled her name too, cheering for the girl to go on the stage and sing.

Momo blushed "Eh? I don't want to! I mean. I can't sing!"

Riko smiled evilly and pointed to where Momo was "Come oooooon! Just a song! A tiny quicky songy!"

Momo sighed scratching the back of her head. She unwillingly walked on the stage after receiving some comfort from Tenshi.

Toushirou looked curiously at Momo. Ever since he arrived at the bar he didn't get the chance to see her and talk to her.

She walked up the stairs and stood beneath the spot light, some men whistled, some yelled "Wohoo a sexy chick!"

Riko yelled one last time on the mike before leaving "Dudes, check her out, it's not everyday that you can see a beautiful young girl! Buuuuuuut it seems like she's taken already! But who cares? Right?"

Everyone yelled "Yeaaaah!"

Riko held up her glass full of alcoholic drink "Cheers!"

Momo sighed, dragging a chair in the middle of the stage, she took a guitar from God knows where, and she sat down, trying to keep her dress down to not show her nether parts.

The mike was adjusted to stay right on the perfect height in front of her mouth.

Momo started to play the guitar.

With her soft voice, she started to sing

_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow_

Our hearts sing less than  
We wanted, we wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know, we do not know

To light the night, to help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said, I always know

Everyone cheered for Momo.

Toushirou looked at Momo completely stunned.

_You can catch me  
Don't you run, don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay_

To light the night, to help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said, I always know

Please don't make a fuss, it won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I made  
I am here to stay

Momo noticed Toushirou staring at her, and she couldn't help but smile at him

_I am here to stay  
Stay_

Everyone clapped their hands and whistled. Riko ran back up on the stage, wobbling.

"Ahhh Momo-chan, you said you couldn't sing, but you actually sing so well and you can even play the guitar!"

Momo blushed

"Well, thanks for the show Momo-chan! You're free now!"

Momo quickly walked down the stage and breathed out.

"Well? Where do we find another good singerrrr huhhhh?" Riko sat on the chair and looked at the guitar like a 5 year old kid. An evil glint in her eyes was seen by everyone.

Riko grabbed the guitar and started playing randomly.

Everyone laughed at the woman playing.

Riko grabbed the mike and tried to fake to be mad "Dudes, fuck off. I love you all! Check this out!"

And she kept playing.

* * *

_'Not to self, kill Hana.'_

Momo walked back to Tenshi, passing by Toushirou ignoring him.

"You were great back there." Tenshi patted Momo's head and handed her a glass of juice.

Momo laughed "Thanks. I thought I was going to die back there."

Toushirou heard momo and Tenshi speaking, then Akira suddenly jumped on him.

Obviously Momo saw everything, she felt her chest hurt, and her stomach flip over.

"Hey, Akira, pull yourself together." Toushirou tried to shake away the drunk girl from him, but failed. It seems like she fell asleep.

"Momo-chan, are you okay?" Tenshi asked looking worriedly at Momo

She nodded and smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air."

Tenshi held her hand and walked out of the bar. Of course, Toushirou saw the whole scene.

Toushirou now felt what Momo was feeling. Hana walked to Toushirou, it seemed like she saw everything "Well well, are we jealous Toushirou-kun?" Hana said laughing and hiccuping.

"Me? Jealous? No way!"


	13. Campfire

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter… 13? Right? xD well, this one's kinda long, hope you guys enjoy it. I'm currently having a dilemma about this story. When I started to write down the first chapter I was planning on making this story long, but now I'm not so sure about it anymore =/ What do you guys think about it? Long or short? I mean, I still have some scenes that make even me squeal xDD but I don't know,,, or should I use them for another new fanfic? Uwaaaa help me!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Campfire.

Today is the last day of Momo's work slash vacation trip to the beach. Hana and Megan are in town going last-minute shopping, buying loads of souvenirs for their friends. Momo on the other count was already done the day before, when she went out with Tenshi.

Tenshi brought her to the best cheap shops in town, and at the same time they had a date. How can a souvenir-shopping be a date at the same time?

Momo and Toushirou didn't talk to each other at all. Somehow their love/hate relationship turned awkward.

Why did it turn awkward?

Because the youngsters couldn't explain to themselves the things that were happening to them in the last three days.

Lucky enough for them, this was their last day together in the same room. But 24 hours seemed too long.

Momo walked out of the bathroom, brushing her long wet hair, a towel hanging around her neck. She walked to the living room and she saw Toushirou getting ready to go out.

"I'm going out. Ja." Without saying anything else he left slamming the door shut.

"Ah I…" Momo couldn't finish what she wanted to tell him, and she gave up sighing. She rubbed her hair with the towel, and she walked back in the bathroom, drying her hair.

The photographer said that he wanted everyone to be together today, and tonight they'd have a campfire.

Momo sighed, before leaving the room she looked at it. It was neat and clean, nothing was out of place, it was as if no one was there.

She closed the door behind her and she walked to the elevator.

* * *

The beach was awfully full. Momo stayed under the big umbrella.

"In the last few days I let you go out with shorts and other exposing things because I covered you up with lotion that protected your skin from sun-burns. But!" Hana pointed her finger up to the shining sun "Today the sun's stronger, I finished the lotion, and you cannot afford to get sun burns on your skin as a model. You are to stay here until sunset! Unless there's an emergency, you cannot go anywhere without that big umbrella!"

Momo sighed and looked at everyone who was having fun. It was unfair. Why did Hana have to finish the lotion today of all days?

She was wearing her bikini with denim shorts to cover more her bottom.

"It's not fair." She mumbled to herself, and someone sat beside her.

"Oy." Toushirou said nonchalantly eating the big slice of watermelon on the plastic plate.

"Hey, why aren't you playing with them?" Momo sulked down poking Toushirou's hand that was resting down on the towel below them.

"I hate the hot season. It gets on my nerves. And today there's no wind at all. Not like yesterday."

"Eh…" Toushirou's hair on the back was tightly put in a very tiny ponytail.

Momo laughed at it

Toushirou glared at her "What?"

"Ponytail- Hahahah!" Momo pointed at the small ponytail and he put his hand on it

"Well? What's wrong with my ponytail? It's more stylish than yours." Toushirou kept munching on the watermelon and he spit the seeds against Momo.

Momo looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Perfect. Stay like that. I'll shoot in there next." Toushirou tried to bite and chew quickly his watermelon to get more seeds, but Momo then pinched roughly his cheeks

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Come on! Can't get under the sun?" Toushirou mocked Momo as he walked around the shadow of the umbrella "Scaredy-cat."

Momo pouted "Hana-san won't let me go."

"Why?"

"Long story. No wait, that's not true, she just finished her lotion for protection from the sun."

"That's it? God, here you go." Toushirou grabbed a small bottle of Nivea lotion from his backpack he brought and threw it at Momo.

"Isn't this for boys?"

"No, it's unisex. And even if it was for men, you still could use it. You're not much of a girl anyway." Toushirou muttered the last parts with a provoking face, knowing that Momo still heard that.

She huffed and started to put lotion all over her body. She moved her hair to her shoulder, trying to put lotion on her back. She tried to reach her back with some random weird position.

"Klutz." Toushirou took the bottle of lotion from Momo's hand and spread some lotion on her back "You looked like a monkey."

"Geez!" Toushirou finished and closed the small bottle putting it back in the backpack left under the big umbrella along with other things.

"Thanks." Momo muttered. Then she took something that looked like weird plastic from Hana's bag and with one strong blow, the plastic got bigger and it got the form of a round swim float. It was pink with yellow little ducks stamped all over it.

Momo got through the round swim float, and it was now around her hips.

Toushirou looked perplexed "How the hell did you get it with one blow? No wait, more likely, you can't swim?"

Momo looked at him with a funny serious look "I can't. Sports hate me just as much as I hate them." She ran towards the sea and she jumped, and floated back up thanks to the swim float that had the shape of a donut. She floated around, and Toushirou went beside her and slowly pushed her to the deeper parts of the sea.

"W-wait, I can't swim. Bring me back there—" Momo panicked

"Calm down, you have your swim float and I'm with you anyway."

The good thing was that Toushirou was a good swimmer, the bad thing was that if he left her, then Momo would really have a hard time going back.

Because she didn't use the swim float making it cling around her hips. Her back was resting on it, her butt sinking down the hole of the swim float, her arms resting around the swim float donut-like, a part of her legs were in the water, so… yeah. Practically she was laying on the swim float. Her hair was wet and she often put the top of her head in the water.

And then a tragedy happened. Toushirou disappeared, and Momo was left alone in the middle of the deep part of the sea where almost no one passed by.

"Hey. Toushirou? Where are you?" Momo looked around, but if she moved to sit up then she would fall in the sea "Hey! Toushirou!" tears were at the corner of her eyes, panic was getting over her.

Toushirou suddenly emerged up and gasped for air. He leaned on the swim float and looked at Momo surprised "Hey, what's wrong?"

Momo started to cry like a baby, not able to talk anymore.

"H-hey, don't cry. What happened? Don't cry so loud." Toushirou turned to look at the rest of the people at the beach who hear Momo crying.

They were glaring at Toushirou, thinking that he did something bad, "Yucks, a pervert, what did he do to that pretty girl?" was what their faces said.

Toushirou grunted "What the hell? I didn't do anything." He turned back to Momo who was glaring at him

"I thought you left me here! What would've I done if you were really gone? I would've met dad, but I actually wanted to meet him a bit laterrrrrrrr!" Momo said everything in one breath, and after taking another breath she cried again.

Toushirou patted Momo's head, trying to comfort the crying girl.

Suddenly the two of them heard a weird sound, and bubbles started to come out.

"Uh… okay Momo, I understand that you're scared and all, but, seriously, you're a girl, you shouldn't release gas down there, specially since you're a model and all…" Toushirou looked at Momo disgusted who shook her head

"I didn't fart! No way ew! Maybe you're the one who did so! Wait, why is the swim float getting all wrinkly." Momo looked down at the swim float that was slowly losing air. Her eyes widened "Oh no."

Toushirou put his palm on his face groaning "Come on, let's go back." He faced Momo with his back to her.

Momo hesitantly put her hand on Toushirou's broad shoulders and she got off the swim float that sunk down.

She circled her arms around his neck, and since she was still mad at him, she tightened the grip. A bit too much to say the least.

"Damn it, Momo. If I die and sink down, you're gonna die with me." Toushirou tried to loosen the girl's grip, and she lightly let go

"Just to let you know, I'm loosening the grip because I'm sure daddy would be upset to meet me in heaven this early." Momo frowned

"Why are you so sure that you'll go in heaven?" Toushirou said irritated.

Momo suddenly plucked a tiny strand of hair from the bottom where his hair ended, right behind his neck, and Momo being used to it, knows how much it hurts the first few times it happens.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

"That's payback." Momo mumbled and she then stayed quite, leaning against Toushirou's back with a frown on her face.

When they got out of water, Toushirou held Momo, who was still leaning on his back, by the back of her knees to keep her up there, Momo started to wriggle "Hey, let met down now."

Toushirou smirked "Payback." He started to run as fast as the wind, and Momo held tightly on him, fearing to fall down. Momo laughed yelling to stop, but Toushirou faked as if he couldn't hear her.

* * *

"I'm not gonna do that ever again, I swear. Damn Momo, you're heavy even if you don't look like it." Toushirou sat down beneath the big umbrella panting and sweating like hell.

Momo laughed "It's your fault! I swear I saw my whole life pass me by!"

"Well aren't we all lovey dovey here?" Hana giggled as she took a bottle of cold water and gulped down. She was wearing a black two-piece bikini, her hair held in two low piggy-tails. It seemed like she just got out of the water, she was completely wet.

And she did attract attention.

Some body builders whistled at her, she turned at them and stuck her long manicured middle finger at them with an innocent yet scary smile "I'm taken, sorry, and my boyfriend owns a dojo and he's a black belt in every kind of martial art."

The men quickly ran away, and Momo and Toushirou sweat dropped at Hana.

"Oh, sorry, I must've interrupted you!" Hana put the small bottle beside Momo "If you'd like to go further than making out anyway, I'd suggest for you guys to go back to the hote-"

"Hana-san! We're not gonna make out!" Momo yelled

"Ok! Fine! Geez, you two sure are a boring couple! Come on! Many teenagers at your age already go freaky freaky wohoo like bunnies!" Hana laughed at Momo's face "Just kidding! 3 " Hana happily went back to the others who were at the sea, some off the staff were making a sand castle, and some were checking girls/guys out.

"Sorry about her. I think water got in her brain." Momo took a towel from her bag and started to dry herself. She took the elastic off and set her hair loose.

"Don't worry. Actually she kinda reminds me of Matsumoto." Toushirou said quirking an eyebrow remembering the strawberry-blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, but at work Hana-san is great! She's like another person!"

"Toushirou-kun! Momo-chan! We're playing Squash-the-Watermelon! Wanna play too?" Megan yelled from her spot with the cameraman and other people from the staff

Momo smiled "Yeah! I'll play too!" she stood up and dusted off some of the sand from her skin and she looked down at Toushirou "Wanna play too?"

Toushirou shook his head "No way. I'm too tired."

Momo shrugged and she skipped happily to Megan.

Toushirou watched the scene from where he was. They blindfolded Momo and made her hold a baseball-bat. The made her spin around and then they pushed her towards the watermelon. Megan and the others kept yelling where Momo should go, and Momo succeeded to hit the watermelon.

Everyone yelled happily, Momo took off her blindfold and laughed along Megan and Hana.

* * *

"Isn't the fire too high?" Momo asked looking at the big and high block of wood on fire in the middle of the circle she and the others formed.

"Momo-chan, don't worry, it's supposed to be like this. And we have water anyway if something bad happens." Kujo grinned at Momo patting her head.

"Well? Let the games begin!" Megan yelled loudly and everyone cheered for her.

During the night they did various games. Like spin the bottle, truth or dare, the apple game, and other games that high school students are supposed to play at parties.

Of course the adults were drinking alcoholics during the games.

"Come on Momo-chan. Just try a small sip of this! It's good! Really!" Megan said in a slurry voice, her face was flushed and she couldn't find balance even though she was sitting.

"Uhm, no thanks." Momo pushed gently the glass filled with some kind of alcoholic drink that stunk.

Hana handed two glasses filled with drinks unknown to Momo.

"Bayley's?" Toushirou asked trying the drink "Chocolate flavor…" Toushirou snorted and put it down

"What? You don't like chocolates?" Hana and Momo looked surprised at Toushirou

"No. I'm not into sweet things." He huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Try it, Momo-chan, Bayley's is good." Hana smiled at Momo who took slowly a sip of the drink.

Momo smiled "Yeah, it's yummy."

Hana laughed and went back to her colleagues

"What's next people? Bring it on!" the man received another big glass of beer

His friends cheered him on "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Toushirou glanced at Momo. She was sipping her drink. Then she suddenly gulped it all down.

Toushirou looked at her shocked "Hey, don't drink too much, even though it doesn't taste like it, that drink's alcoholic."

Momo turned to look at him "Oh, really? But it's good…" she looked over his shoulder and looked at the glass filled with Bayley's that Toushirou didn't drink "Aren't you gonna drink that?" Momo asked with puppy dog eyes at Toushirou.

He sighed "Okay, look, this will be your last glass okay?" he gave her his glass and she nodded vigorously

She gulped down the drink and looked around for more. She stood up, and Toushirou suddenly grabbed her hand "I thought I told you that that would've been your last glass. You'll get drunk. No wait, I think you're drunk already." He said annoyed and pulled her back down to sit.

Momo rolled her eyes "I'm sober." She sighed "Eh… it's getting hot." She was now smiling with her face completely flushed, and she was fanning herself with her hand.

Toushirou sweat dropped "See? You're drunk."

Momo tried to glare at him "Hey. Did you duplicate yourself." She laughed "There are two Shirou-chans" she pointed him and kept laughing, then she suddenly stopped "Creepy"

"No, uh, wait, the creepy one here right now is you. Stop drinking. Seriously." Toushirou stared grossed at Momo.

She suddenly laughed like a maniac "Sheesh! This is good! You should loosen up!" Momo stood up and stumbled her way to play limbo with Hana and others from the crew.

The long bamboo stick was held by two guys, the photographer leaned back and walked down the stick.

When he successfully passed, some cheered, some complained saying "That was just luck! Dude, that's freaking luck!"

Momo joined them, and after 3 rounds she was out.

* * *

"_I wanna be a billionaire!_

_So freaking bad!_

_Buy all of the things I never had!"_

Momo played the guitar, everyone drunk sang loudly as they sat in a circle with the campfire in the middle.

Toushirou, of course, being maybe the only sober one left, was forced in the circle.

"_Oh everytime I close my eyes!_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night_

_All right!_

_I swear, the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire!"_

Before all of them sat by the campfire, Tenshi and Akira arrived.

'_Perfect' _Toushirou thought to himself sarcastically while he tried to brush Akira off him.

_Oh baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
(yeah...) oh baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child girl  
You know I've seen a lot of  
What the world can do  
And it's breaking my heart in two_

Momo kept changing songs, but everyone went with the flow, since she was playing popular songs that everyone knew.

Toushirou snickered and took his cellphone from his pocket, then he started to record a video with Momo singing. The bad thing was that Momo was sitting with her legs stretched out, and with the dress she was wearing, Toushirou could see her bikini bottom. He was now thinking of some evil prank to do on her when she was sober blackmailing her with this video.

"She's incredible eh?" Tenshi sat next to Toushirou. The black haired teenager was sober "Momo, I mean."

Toushirou glared sideways at Tenshi and he stopped recording. "What are you doing here?"

"Momo-chan invited me" Tenshi looked at Momo who was singing with her co-workers

An irk mark appeared on Toushirou's head, but he brushed it off and slightly pushed away Akira who fell asleep.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow right?"

Toushirou shrugged "Yeah, so what?"

Tenshi raised his eyebrows "Nothing, just asking. You should calm down; I can feel your evil aura all over this spot. You're one lucky guy."

Toushirou looked curiously at Tenshi "How come?"

"I mean, look at her. She's pretty, she's talented, she's kind and she's graceful."

'_And you can call her graceful by the way she's sitting now?' _Toushirou thought to himself "Uhm…"

"She's fun to be with, not the kind of girl who keeps on complaining on every single stupid thing."

Toushirou muttered after having flashbacks of him and Momo quarreling over stupid things "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Tenshi stood up "Whatever kind of relationship you have with her, you better not mess up." He looked down seriously at Toushirou "Beware that a guy can easily steal her away from you if you make a single mistake. If it weren't for me living in this small town, then I would've already taken her away from you."

Toushirou glared at him.

Tenshi walked up to Momo and sat beside her. She grinned at him and kept playing the guitar singing happily with everyone, oblivious of the conversation Tenshi and Toushirou had about her. From what Toushirou could see, Tenshi asked Momo to wait for a second, and he came back with a big plush toy.

Momo's eyes gleamed happily "It's the one that we saw at the store! Thanks!" she hugged Tenshi and they fell on the ground.

Toushirou's mind went numb. Only Tenshi's words kept repeating themselves in his brain.

'_Beware that a guy can easily steal her away from you if you make a single mistake'_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: and another chapter's done! Thanks for those who always review and to those who add this story to their favourite list. I humbly thank you guys. I think I wouldnt've been able to get here without you ^_^**

**Rangiku & Co. will probably make their appearance on the next chapter :D**


	14. Stop texting with him!

**A/N: And here's chapter 14! Enjoy and pls R&R! from here on, I'll write things about this chapters, if you don't want spoilers for this chapter then skip the rest of my note **

**Well spoiler-lover, I'll tell you a good thing and a bad thing about this chapter. The good thing is that Momo and Toushirou will have lots of moments together here. The bad thing is that not everyone from the gang will show up in this chapter. But I swear They'll show up in the next chapter, Izuru included since someone asked me to let him have an appearance :D**

**Countless thanks, hugs and kisses to those who reviewed and those who keep reviewing my story. I actually am getting insecure with my writing skills and I hope the story won't get boring for you guys .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Stop texting with him.**

* * *

Momo flinched at the ray of light that lightly hit her face. It was obviously morning already, a wall-cracking head-ache stopped Momo from opening her eyes.

She groaned, mentally cursing Hana for giving her that yummy Bayley's.

But then she noticed something different that morning. She felt something different on the bed she was sleeping on.

It was warmer, definitely warmer than how it used to be.

And she was tugging something.

She opened her eyes, blinded for a second by the light, and she slowly regained her sight. The thing she was tugging was someone's t-shirt. And that someone happens to be Toushirou.

Momo slowly sat up, her eyes covered by her bangs. She took her head between her hands, a shocked pale face plastered on it.

'_What happened last night? Oh no, what did I do? Daddy, I'm a bad girl. I got drunk and I don't know what I did last night.'_

Momo was on the verge of crying, and Toushirou woke up.

* * *

"Guys, 30 minutes to go and we're leav-" When Hana opened the door, she saw Momo sitting on the couch sulking and Toushirou rubbing his temples "I guess I'll come back later." She went back out and closed the door.

"What happened? I mean. I bet you took advantage of me! No! Evil! Stupid!" Momo threw random things at Toushirou, and he easily dodged them all.

"You're overreacting. I told you, last night I just brought you back here and you wouldn't let go of my shirt. To put a cherry on top, you even gave me a hickey." Toushirou smirked and he showed Momo his collar-stretched shirt and a small dark red mark by his collarbone.

Momo fumed from embarrassment, her face colored in crimson red, she was about to yell at him, but then she remembered how much her head hurt. It almost felt as if someone was slamming a hammer against her head, her eyes were teary "No… I don't believe that…"

"Well you should. If that wasn't true then we should start asking ourselves how the hell can I make a hickey here." He pointed the small red mark "And that's not all. Look at this." Toushirou threw his cellphone at Momo and she looked at the small screen.

'_I wanna be a billionaire! So freaking baad!'_

The sound of people in the video laughing filled the room.

Momo blushed madly. She saw herself sitting in such a bold manner, and the video finished.

She handed him back the phone, and he gave her a pill and a glass of water.

Right when Momo was about to take the pill, Hana came in. The pink haired woman looked at them surprised "Taking the next-day-pill?"

Momo turned her head to Hana in a slow motion, a creepy look on her face "Hana…"

"That was a joke!" Momo flinched at Hana's high tone "Now you know how it feels like to have a hangover! Serves you right, don't you ever drink alcoholic drinks ever again."

Momo glared at Hana with a 'It-was-you-who-made-me-drink-it'- look and she then drank the medicine.

Hana looked at Toushirou's ruined shirt "Well, at least you had fun last night." Hana giggled at Momo's face "Nice hickey there Toushirou-kun"

Toushirou simply smirked and Momo was about to die out of embarrassment.

From a normal point of view, Toushirou simply had a sexy smirk on his face and Hana was laughing normally, but from Momo's point of view, she felt like she was in hell with the white-haired demon king and his pink-haired evil assistant.

* * *

"Well missy? I expect you to tell me everything. EVERYTHING!" Rangiku pointed at Momo an accusatory finger.

Momo shifted uncomfortably on her bed "Rangiku-chan, please don't yell. My head aches like hell." She shut her eyes holding her head as if it was going to fall down.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow "What's with that enormous plush toy? What's with this necklace? What's with this bracelet? And what's with this?" Rangiku held up a paper bag with the brand's name written on it "And you're even having a hangover? Or you two already went hunky punky?"

"No, I just drank a glass of Bayley's and I was already a goner." Momo laid down "I wanna sleep. Rangiku-chan come back later." She turned her back at Rangiku and was about to drift to sleep

"Okay, fine." Rangiku huffed "One last thing. Like we all organized a few weeks ago, next week we're going to the beach." Rangiku grinned "We'll stay there for 3 days. I'll tell you the details next time ok?"

Momo barely nodded. After 10 minutes or so, when Rangiku was already gone, Momo suddenly sat up, ignoring the head ache, and turned to look at the pile of gifts she received.

She ran to the paper bag that was left on the pile of gifts on the corner of her room. This paper bag was the one that she saw in her and Toushirou's room at the beach. Momo ignored what was written across the pink paper bag, she opened it and read a note.

'This is my gift for you. I didn't know when your birthday was, and Hana-san told me that it already passed, so, yeah. My gift is a little late, but you should still be grateful. There is a reason for the item I chose for you as a gift. At first I never noticed it, but now I know… (turn the paper for the continuation)

Momo's heart was beating fast. What was this? A love letter?

'Your chest is flat.'

Momo got mad. A big anime vein was on her head pulsing

'Believe it or not, I asked Akira what should I do to make you look more mature. I knew she would suggest me something to make your boobs look bigger, so she bought me to this shop. I made a guess for the size, but I think this will fit you. If they won't… no, that's impossible.

I bet you thought this was a love letter.

STUUUUUPID!

Who cares. Belated happy birthday monkey!

The greatest Toushirou Hitsugaya.'

There was a small monkey funny face drawn on the note, it seemed like he drew Momo monkey version.

Momo had tears at the corner of her eyes, feeling completely frustrated "My boobs aren't small… I'm a B cup." She took the gift inside the paper bag. It was a black plain push-up bra, with laces at the elastic bands. She looked at the cup size that the boy chose for her.

B-cup.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Momo yelled in despair.

* * *

"Hello?" Momo groggily answered her cellphone. It was morning already. It seems like Momo's mom didn't wake her up last night.

"_Hello monkey."_

Momo had an irk mark on her forehead "What now?" she sat up and scratched the back of her head completely irritated by Toushirou's voice

"_Aren't we grumpy? Look outside your window."_

Momo, utterly confused, jumped out of her bed and looked out of her window. And what she saw didn't make her happy at all.

"WHAT'S WITH THE LIMOUSINE IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE?"

* * *

Momo hesitantly opened the front door. When she opened it, she met a pair of dazzling emerald eyes.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow and looked down at the girl before him.

She was wearing polka-dots white and blue pajamas, her hair was messy and her pajama-bottoms were too big for her, so they almost fully covered even her feet.

Toushirou shook, trying not to laugh. This made Momo even more angry

"It's 8 am, what are you doing here?"

"Where are the good manners Momo-chan? Not gonna let me in?"

Momo frowned like a kid "Thank God my mom's not here. Come on." She walked back in and Toushirou followed her suit.

"I'll make some coffee. You want some?" Momo lead Toushirou to their small living room. He simply nodded "Okay, wait here then." Momo walked to the kitchen and started to boil water.

* * *

Momo was drinking coffee when Toushirou, after staring at her, asked "You're not wearing a bra?"

Momo spit out the liquid and coughed "What the hell? You pervert!"

"Just asking.I mean, look at them." He pointed at Momo's chest "They're... hanging... I mean... they're... falling? That's creepy."

Momo put her arms over her chest "Y-you! Damn you! Don't stare at people's chest so early in the morning! Evil! Hentai! Disgusting! Go die!"

Toushirou smirked "Did you like my gift?"

Momo frowned "I hated it. You shouldn't have bought a gift for me. Seriously, I'm not saying this out of courtesy. Creepy pervert."

"Serves you right. I was hoping for that kind of reaction."

The brunette rolled her eyes "Well? What did you come here for?"

"Oh, right." Toushirou grabbed the magazine he bought that morning "Look at this."

Momo raised an eyebrow "It's a magazine. Look, I know I'm poor, but I can afford myself to buy a magazine you know?"

"Not that, idiot monkey." Toushirou grabbed the magazine and showed her a certain page "This."

Momo's eyes got wide. There was a picture of her and Toushirou at the beach kissing by the rocks. She blushed madly and snatched the magazine

"Uprising star, Momo, found in a beach having a good time with her boyfriend. Who's the mysterious handsome guy?" Momo read out loud and she stood up "Oh no. What am I going to do? I wanted to do homework today but with this… oh no…" Momo paced around the small room

Suddenly her phone rang making the teenagers jump from the surprise.

"Hello?"

"_Momo! Did you read the magazines?" _Hana yelled from the other line

"Y-yeah."

"_I told you guys to be careful when doing these kind of things! Look at what happened! It's like a scandal! Oh my God! I'm supposed to be mad, but I can't help but feel somehow proud of you."_ Hana laughed

Momo furrowed her eyebrows confused "Proud?"

"_Hell yeah!" _Toushirou could hear Hana yell from where he was sitting at _"This will get you even more famous!"_

"But, Hana-san, I'm not interested in getting famous. You know I'm doing this job to maintain my mom and myself." Momo sat down next to Toushirou

Hana sighed_ "Oh Momo, you're so silly sometimes! If you get more famous, more companies will offer you new jobs! And money, in no time, will not be a problem for you anymore!"_

"But…"

"_No buts! Right now many agencies are calling our company asking for interviews with you! And others ask for photo shoots. Well?"_

Momo sighed "Ok. Fine. But tell them that I'll be busy next week."

"_Atta girl! Bye!" _

Momo stood up and before leaving Toushirou in the room, she turned at him "I'll take a quick shower! We're going to the agency, NOW. No, wait, I meant in 20 minutes. Haha!" With that, Momo skipped in the bathroom and took a quick shower, leaving a surprised Toushirou.

* * *

"You pervert!" Momo sank in despair in her seat.

Toushirou smirked evilly, and he leaned back in his seat.

"That's sexual harassment!" Momo pointed her finger at Toushirou

"What? That's not true, I'm just telling the truth. Am I, or am I not?"

Momo pouted in frustration, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him "Why you…" she grabbed took her cell phone from her pocket and started to click down, probably writing a text.

"What are you doing?" Toushirou looked at Momo's cellphone, and she turned it away from him, but he read everything since the small screen was reflected on the limousine's car "Tenshi-kun, I'm with evil-shirou-chan right now, we're going to the company. He's sooo mean! I hope he'll go bald soon."

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched "You're still in contact with that guy?"

Momo glared at Toushirou "Yeah, so what?" she stuck her tongue at him "Go bald soon! You maniac! Pervert!"

Toushirou got ticked off and he reached to get her cellphone from her hands, but she ducked down and he fell on top of her.

The situation didn't get any better when the driver opened the door for them to get out.

* * *

"Congratulations for having such a hot boyfriend Momo!" Megan yelled "I knew something was sparkling between the two of you back at the beach, I should have known!" she started to run around the whole building, Momo and Toushirou sweat dropped and they kept walking down the halls of the company.

There was an awkward and angry silence between the 'couple'.

Finally they reached their destination. Momo knocked softly on the wooden door, a male voice replied "Come in!"

She hesitated for a moment, but then she opened the door.

The office was nice and neat. It almost looked like a magazine store because of all the magazines in the room resting on bookshelves. A long-white-haired man sat on a leather elegant seat behind a chic office table. He wore a black suit, his long white hair tied in a low ponytail, a pair of reading glasses on his nose. He seemed really pale, but he looked friendly. He smiled at the two teenagers standing by his door "Please come in." they did as they were told and they sat at the two chairs in front of the table.

A golden tag was resting on the table, "Ukitake Jushiro" was written on it. Various documents were scattered all over the desk, a glass filled was filled by pens and pencils.

Ukitake left down the document he was looking at, held his hands together, and looked at the two seriously "So, you two are together right?"

Momo and Toushirou simply nodded

"Since when?"

"A few weeks or so." Momo said unsure

"June 14" Toushirou said nonchalantly.

Momo looked at him for a moment, shocked, and she regained her composure.

'_He must have a good memory. That's it.'_

"Well, I guess the both of you already saw this." Ukitake put the daily magazine in front of them. Momo blushed at the sight of the picture "Miss Momo right?"

Momo nodded

"I believe you are one of the rising stars in this company." Ukitake leaned back in his seat "but after this accident…"

Momo lowered her head, closing her eyes, expecting harsh words

"You'll become a superstar in no time!" Ukitake chirped happily and clapped his hands together.

Momo and Toushirou had a puzzled face "Huh?"

"Of course! Because of this, people will start asking themselves 'Who's this Momo girl?' 'What happened?' and many agencies will ask for you! Actually the modeling department here is going crazy by all the calls they're receiving right now." The white haired man grinned "Toushirou, you too have a chance to become famous now! Use this opportunity!"

Toushirou shook his head "I'm not interested in those kind of things."

Ukitake frowned and showed puppy dog eyes at Toushirou "That won't work, uncle."

"Fine! Well, I guess that's it for now. But Momo-chan, you should know that I've let this accident go by so you can use it as a way to get more famous." Momo nodded "But, one accident is more than enough. I don't want other scandals from you, I don't want my company's name to be tamed."

Momo nodded again.

"Okay, you two are free now!" Ukitake got back to the happy-man he was and smiled at the two, who shortly bowed in respect and left. When they arrived at the door, Ukitake remembered something "Ah! Wait!" he started to look for something under his desk, when he found it his eyes brightened and he walked towards Toushirou with an enormous box "Here you go!" he grinned happily.

Toushirou's eyebrow raised "What's this?"

"Some candies just for the two of you!" Ukitake made a peace sign with his hand "But don't eat too much at once, you might get teeth-ache!"

Momo sweat dropped "Thanks, we'll be leaving now."

* * *

"What's with the big box?" Rangiku sat with her legs crossed on Momo's bed

Momo shrugged "A gift from the president."

"Ooh, what is it?" Rangiku jumped off the bed and ran to the box. When she opened it she found countless candies of different types "Oh my God! Momo-chan, this…" Rangiku shook in fear "Calories! Take 'em away! Kya!" she walked backwards and fell back on the bed

Momo rolled her eyes "They're candies, they won't kill you, watch me." Momo popped a candy in her mouth and looked at Rangiku "see? I'm still alive."

Rangiku huffed "You can't eat them all. You'll get fat."

"I won't eat them all. I'll give some to the others. Or I'll bring these to the beach with us."

"Good idea… anyway…" Rangiku's eyes narrowed "I expect you to explain me what was the meaning of that at the party?"

"Meaning of what?"

"You and Toushirou."

* * *

Another awkward situation.

Awkwardness was going against Momo, that was for sure.

Rangiku, Momo and Toushirou sat in the boy's living room. A cup of tea for each of them.

"Well… uhm…" Momo scratched the back of her head.

"We just got together because we like each other. Is there anything else we need to say?" Toushirou acted out the perfect boyfriend and had a serious look. But this wasn't enough to convince Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo and Toushirou knew it.

"I can't believe it! I mean… You!" she pointed at Momo "Last time you told me he was a jerk!"

Toushirou looked at Momo surprised "You did?"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did!" Rangiku whined "And you!" she pointed at Toushirou "What happened with Yuki?"

Toushirou's hands were secretly held in fists beneath the table "We broke up. Now I'm with Momo, so what?"

Something caught the big busted girl's eyes. ".God."

Momo looked as puzzled as Toushirou, so they looked where Rangiku was looking too.

The hickey.

"No, wait, Rangiku-chan, it's not what-" Momo trailed off but it was too late.

Rangiku squealed like hell "You did it! I knew it! Oh my freaking gosh!"

* * *

After an hour of explanations to Rangiku, she nodded and looked at them "Ok, fine. You're free to go now."

"Matsumoto, this is MY house." Toushirou said annoyed, sighing

"Oh, right. Then, I am free to go! No hunky punky! Or I'll hear you from there!" Rangiku teased pointing to the window of the living room and the window of her living room was on the other side. She skipped away and slammed the door behind her.

Toushirou and Momo sighed in relief.

"She knew your secret and you didn't tell me?" Toushirou got up and grabbed the empty cups on the table

Momo stood up too "I don't need to tell you everything, it's not like we're really together." She took her cellphone from her pocket and started to message again with Tenshi.

Toushirou got back from the kitchen after leaving there the cups, and he saw Momo.

Unknowingly he got mad and he grabbed Momo's wrist "You're with me now; there's no need for you to text with him."

Momo glared up at him "What's your problem? He's my friend; he hasn't done anything to you!"

"Tch." He pushed her down on the couch "Stop messing around." Momo's cellphone fell on the floor, Toushirou was hovering over her, and she had no way to escape. Toushirou's icy glare made a shiver run down her spine, and it kept her still, but she still retorted.

"I'm not! You're the one who goes messing around! Get off!" she tried to pry him off her but she couldn't "Go away!"

Matsumoto suddenly barged in, and she ran in the living room "Guys, sorry, I just forgot my ba-" she stopped, the smile still plastered on her face.

Everyone in the room, froze, until Toushirou sighed and got off Momo. He grabbed a purple bag beside the couch and threw it at Rangiku.

The strawberry-blonde haired girl quietly left the house, and she gently closed the door.

Momo was blushing madly. She stood up from the couch and ran out Toushirou's house.

The white haired boy slammed his fist against the table "Damn it, what the hell's wrong with me?"

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm spoiling you guys. Lately I've been posting too many chapters xD Oh, well, who cares! xD Sheesh, school starts again on Monday! Noooooo I don't wanna go back to school yet. ****( Well, that's it for today! Please R&R ^_^ Oh last thing! I just updated my profile! I added a list of up coming stories. For now only one story's hanging by a thread, it's still a HitsuHina story :Q_ check out the summary of "Dear Shirou-chan" when you'll have the time ^_^ THANKS!**


	15. Beach with friends

A/N: Hello people! First, I really really wanna thank the reviewers, specially KyoHyon! Thank you soo much KyoHyon! Your reviews really cheer me up ^_^ and the other reviews also xDDD so, yeah, here's chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Beach with friends.

* * *

"Momo-san, it's nice to meet you." The journalist shook Momo's hand and the two of them sat on two elegant chairs "Well, I believe this was supposed to be a normal interview, but after the news of you and your boyfriend, this interview will surely be more than normal." The journalist was a man who looked like he was around his mid-forties. He took a small digital recorder and turned it on after opening his small note-pad and started reading the questions.

"Miss Momo, you're working for the SA, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"And when did you start working for this famous company? Seireitei is one of the most important showbiz agencies in Japan, I believe you had some connections to be able to get in it."

"Well, I started last year, when I started High school. Actually I'm just very lucky, I met my manager because of a small accident and she offered me this job."

"Yes…" the journalist wrote down some notes "You're in first year high school I suppose, hence you're 16."

Momo nodded

"Your background is very mysterious. No one knows your surname, where you live or which school you attend to. Would you mind giving us some details about yourself?"

"Well…I'd prefer to keep that as a secret." Momo said faking innocence.

And it worked well on the journalist.

This was one of the tips Toushirou gave her before the interview

'_Try to look as innocent as possible, then ask them if you could just keep the things you don't want to tell to yourself, then try to wink at them.'_

Momo mentally sighed in relief

"Ahem… ok…" The reporter looked down his notes, then he turned to Toushirou who was sitting next to Momo "So, Mr…?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." The white haired boy passed his hand through his white spiky hair, completely bored by the journalist.

"Hitsugaya? Sounds familiar. Are you perhaps the son of Hitsugaya-sama, the CEO of the Hitsugaya corporation?"

"Yeah."

"When did you two meet?"

Momo and Toushirou stared at each other.

'_If they ask you about how we met, you better choose another story, not like the one that you said at the party.'_

Toushirou's words echoed in Momo's mind.

Even though on the surface he was smiling his gentleman smile at Momo, she knew that behind that mask there was the demon king only she knew that was yelling "If you say something embarrassing, I swear I'll drag you down to hell with me."

She shuddered "We uhm…" panic got her "We met at school…?"

'_Oh shit.' _She cursed in her head. How could she be so stupid? Stupid! Stupid!

"At school?" the journalist wrote down "How interesting. So you attend the same school."

'_Stupid girl. Now that she's done it we have to make up another lie.' _Toushirou thought to himself and spoke up "Yeah."

"So…" the journalist looked back up at the two "Which school do you attend to?"

'_Double shit.'_ Momo looked at Toushirou for help. He looked really calm _'Maybe he'll say we're from a private school.'_

"Karakura High." Momo gagged and looked shocked at Toushirou. _'Why did he tell the truth? They'll start looking for me at school!'_

Toushirou looked at Momo with a 'I'll-explain-later-look' so she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Karakura high? How strange, isn't that a public school? For Hitsugaya-sama's son to attend a public school… is that really ok?"

* * *

The interview took forever to end.

Momo and Hana, accompanied by Toushirou, went to various interviews that week. Same questions were asked over and over again, and now it was finally week-end.

"What?" Toushirou and Momo looked at Hana shocked. They were in Hana's office now, the pinkette was taking care of loads of paperwork.

"What 'What?'?" Hana turned her head to the teenagers "It's just a date. We need paparazzi to take shoots of you getting along." She piled up yellow-colored sheets "And it shouldn't be a problem for the two of you right? I mean, you're together, just have a meal at a fancy restaurant and go home. Try to ignore paparazzi though."

"But…" Momo frowned trying to make Hana change her mind "Do we really have to?"

Hana cocked her eyebrow "Momo-chan, it's just for a meal. Wait for paparazzi to take pictures of you two and you can go home."

Toushirou rubbed his temples

"Remember guys. Classy restaurant."

* * *

Momo was sulking on her bed while Rangiku looked through the brunette's wardrobe.

"Geez Momo, next time I'll take you to shopping." Rangiku threw dresses out of the closet "You have nothing decent here!"

"Well sorry, I can't throw money away just like that."

"Hey, buying dresses is not equal to throwing money away!" Rangiku looked at a long red dress. She took it out of the closet and looked at Momo "This is perfect! You could've used this even for the party! Why didn't you use this?"

Momo looked at the dress confused. Then she remembered "Oh, that's my mom's Christmas gift from last year! I thought I lost it." She stood up from her bed and looked at the dress "But, isn't this a little too short?"

"Darl, short is good! " she held her thumbs up "Hitsugaya will throw himself at you like an animal! Rawr!" she faked a roar lion-like and laughed at Momo's face "It's normal to have se-"

"Rangiku-chan! I don't want to have the talk! Specially not from you!"

Rangiku laughed "kidding! Come on, you better get ready." Momo took a shower and she put her dress on. But there was a small problem.

"Rangiku-chan!" Momo called from the bathroom. She was wrapped around a peach towel, and she was staring at the dress and the underwear laying on the washing machine.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku walked to the bathroom door that was locked.

"I have a problem here." Momo whined

"Let me in." Momo unlocked the door and pouted at Rangiku

"I don't have strapless bras." she frowned

Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows "That's impossible. I thought you were going to use the VS black bra?"

Momo blushed remembering that that bra was Toushirou's gift "Yeah, but it's not strapless."

"Yes it is dummy." Rangiku grabbed the black bra and with a click the straps were off.

Momo's eyes got wide "You broke it?"

"No, usually you can take off the straps from VS bras."

Momo nodded "But, the dress is a little see-through… if I wear this the bra might be visible from the outside."

"Aye, don't worry about that. It's not like somebody will come up to you and look close to your chest to see if they can see your bra. That would be very creepy." Rangiku walked out and closed the door "Get changed, I'll take care of your hair and make up."

* * *

"Well Momo." Rangiku crossed her arms in front of chest "I must say…" with a serious face "I'm a genius."

Momo giggled at Rangiku "Thanks for the big help, Rangiku-chan."

"No problem hun! Now," she squared Momo from head to toe to check if she had any imperfections. Momo wore the dress perfectly (**A/N: of course the link for the picture of Momo's dress is in my profile ;)**) with black high heels. Her lashes were coated in mascara, making them look longer, dark eye shadow put on her eye lids that gave her a smoky-look "-try to look sexy and take out the tiger that lives within you!"

Momo raised her eyebrows, Rangiku grabbed a small black purse and handed it to Momo "Remember, I put the eye shadow and some make-up-remover tissues in your purse. Also your wallet, bring money just in case, but I think you won't need it since Hitsugaya's a rich-ass." Rangiku grabbed Momo's cellphone from a table stuffed it in the purse and started to push her to the door "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you that your knight sent you a text 10 minutes ago, he said he was already in front of your house."

Momo gasped "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Rangiku shoved Momo out of the door and waved "Well, have fun!" and she slammed the door close.

* * *

'_He's mad. He's definitely mad.' _Momo shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked at Toushirou from the corner of her eye.

He was wearing a formal jacket suit, a white button up shirt beneath it and dark jeans. His shoes were elegant, for sure of some famous expensive brand.

The radio was playing up a song. Completely not suited for the mood of the moment.

_Stayin' alive!_

_Stayin' alive!_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Toushirou clicked the button of the radio and switched it off.

Momo sweat dropped and she looked out of the window. And she noticed just now.

"Holy cow, Hitsugaya you're going too fast!"

"Hush. I made a reservation at the restaurant for 8 pm, it's 7-fucking-57 pm, I don't like to be late."

Momo frowned "Sorry, Rangiku-chan didn't tell me you were already there…"

Toushirou parked by an almost filled parking. They were lucky enough to find a parking near the restaurant.

"Hurry up!" Toushirou opened the door for Momo, and she stumbled her way to the restaurant, as fast as possible.

The waitress at the reception of the restaurant looked at them surprised "W-welcome to 'Royal Restaurant'. Did you make any reservation?"

Toushirou got back his composure "Yes, under Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Let me check." The waitress looked down at the big book with a list of names and dates "Ok, this way."

Momo and Toushirou didn't pass unnoticed.

Everyone in the restaurant couldn't take their eyes off the 'couple'. Momo's red dress attracted too much attention from boys, her long legs and the clacking sound of her high heels made everyone turn their heads to her.

Girls on the other side had hearts instead of eyes, some whispering how hot the white haired guy, some saying how envious they were of Momo.

And some recognized them as the 'teenagers on the magazine.'

"Hey, where's the table…" Momo whispered at Toushirou. With her heels, she was now 3 inches shorter than Toushirou

Toushirou didn't say anything, and they finally got to their destination.

"Another waiter will shortly serve you. Have a good time." The waitress left after a short bow.

"Isn't this place too… exposed?" Momo walked to the round table. They were now in a different room, but the wall to the outside was made of glass so people could see them in there.

Toushirou helped her sit on the chair like a gentleman.

She looked at him surprised.

"Paparazzi are gathering up." Toushirou spoke nonchalantly and he sat on the opposite side of Momo "Try to look like you're having a good time." He faked a smile

Momo did the same "Well, that's easy for you to say."

"Let me remind you that we're doing this for your job." He kept smiling and held Momo's hand.

Momo couldn't help but blush, a beat skipped for sure "Is this really necessary?"

"Just to be safe."

A waiter arrived and handed them two menus.

Momo just picked something random, Toushirou chose the most expensive thing.

The waiter left them alone again.

There was silence for a moment. Then Toushirou pointed yet again something embarrassing "Oh, you're wearing the bra I gave you." He was smiling again

Momo had the urge to take the knife on her side and throw it at him, then stab him a lot of times, but of course she couldn't kill him… yet.

"You pervert." She still had her smile on "Karma will get you and make you go bald soon."

The two of them kept throwing insults at each other with forced smiles on their face, they often kicked each other under the table thankfully covered.

* * *

"So, who's coming next week?" Ichigo held a blank sheet of paper and a black pen

Everyone gathered up on Saturday, now they were at the bar of the mall sitting on a big rectangle table on a long white leather seat.

"Of course everyone's coming, right?" Yumichika flipped his short hair and kept looking at his nails, then back up at his friends going back and fort.

"Yeah!" everyone said. Ichigo scratched the back of his head irritated "Then why the hell did I bring paper and pen for?"

Everyone laughed at him, then Ichigo remembered something "Oh right, I heard that Kira's coming back tomorrow. How about we ask him if he wants to come too?"

"Sounds good to me." Rukia nodded and got back to her cellphone, furiously texting with Rangiku and Orihime even though they were sitting next to each other.

"Ok then. So, you guys already gathered up money right?" Renji leaned in his seat and muttered "Damn, these seats are comfy…"

"Of course!" Ikkaku yelled happily and slammed his hand on the table "I worked like a dog at work! Damn I have so much money I could lend a limousine!"

"Yeah right!" Ichigo laughed hard

"Then we'll stay there for 3 days right?" Orihime asked

"Yeah, I heard there are also hot springs there!" The boys except Ichigo and Yumichika rubbed their hands together thinking at the same things.

"Yucks, you guys are disgusting." Momo sipped down her mango juice and looked at Ichigo "If you're not having the same thoughts as them, it's either you're gay, or… you're gay…"

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo blushed "I'm too young for those kind of things!"

Momo raised her eyebrow suppressing her laugh "Well, no one here talked about 'kind of things'."

* * *

**Rangiku's dragging me to go shopping. HELP. –Momo.**

**Serves you right. I'm not gonna help u, that girl's freaky. –Toushirou**

"Momo-chan! What are you doing? Stop texting, come on!" Rangiku dragged Momo around the store looking for dresses.

"I'm fine Rangiku-chan! I already have a swimsuit!"

"No way! I'm not letting you wear your middle-school-swimsuit!"

"No, it's not that! Hana-san bought me a bikini!"

**Asshole, go bald soon. –Momo**

"And I really should stop spending money!"

Rangiku simply rolled her eyes.

**Thanks monkey, hope you enjoy your time with Rangiku. –Toushirou**

…**Fuck you. -Momo**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome back Kira!" Everyone yelled happily clapping their hands.

Kira was part of the gang since middle school, but his parents told him to try studying in Tokyo for a year, and if he didn't like it there he could go back to Karakura to live with some relatives or alone. He surely didn't like staying in Tokyo, so he sent a message to his friends to tell them that he'd be back by summer vacation. He had light blonde hair, he was thin, and he was a very introverted guy.

"Oh, hey guys." He smiled at his friends and high fived the guys

"So, how was Tokyo?" Rangiku gleamed "I bet there were many shopping malls and cute stores!" she squealed "I wish I could go there too one day! And I'll buy loads of mangas till my room and closet will be full!"

"Otaku." Renji muttered

"Talking about travels and all, tomorrow we're going to the beach! We already reserved a room at a Hot spring near the beach. So we can go to the beach in the morning and to the onsen at night!" Rukia said after putting her cellphone back in her pocket "Wanna join us?"

Kira nodded happily

"Hope you have money, Kira-kun, no one here is rich except for Rukia." Rangiku nudged Kira

"Uhm, I still have some money left, I'm going to live with some relatives anyway."

"Perfect!" Rangiku clapped her hands together "Beach, here we come!"

* * *

"Nnn! This feels nice!" Rangiku stretched her arms and legs, her hair furiously flying around because of the wind "Damn it, 3 hours of travel by train, I mean… Damn it!"

Momo laughed "It was worth it. This place is really nice."

"I know right?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest "I'm a genius."

"More like a freak." Ichigo muttered but he was still heard by Rukia, and she smacked the back of his head "Ow!"

"Come on bitches! Let's go!" Ikkaku yelled hanging his EASTPACK bag over his shoulder

"Said the one who kept throwing up in the train." Yumichika chuckled lowly with Renji who nodded agreeing.

"Huh? What did you say? Come say it in my face dude!" Ikkaku turned angry at Yumichika who laughed out loud.

* * *

"If you need anything please feel free to call us anytime." The old woman left the gang in the big Japanese style room and closed the sliding door.

"Well, this is nice." Momo put her bag on the corner of the room and walked on the tatami floor with her white socks "Very… Japanese style." She commented.

"Yes yes! The best thing here is…" Rukia ran to a sliding door that led to an open space "this private onsen!"

Everyone was now in a traditional green kimono. They all sat around the low squared big table waiting for their lunch.

"This is freaking cheap. Great offer. I mean, low price for everything. Like food anything else included." Ikkaku's head shone brightly reflecting the light of the room "I like this place."

"Yeah well, we better check what the beach can offer us later." Renji laughed evilly along Ikkaku.

"Maniacs." The girl said in unison and shook their head.

Momo was sipping some green tea when Rangiku suddenly put a magazine on the table "Guys, check this out, Toushirou Hitsugaya from our school is getting freaking famous."

Around the 5th page of the magazine there was a photo of Momo and Toushirou smiling while having dinner.

It looked like they were having a good time, but actually at that time they were just throwing insults at each other with a smile on their face. Hilarious.

Momo spit out the tea and quickly brushed off the tea running down her chin with her hand, choking slightly.

"What's wrong Momo?" Ichigo said puzzled by Momo's reaction.

"Look, they also had an interview with them." Yumichika read loudly "Miss Momo, uprising star of the Seireitei Agency owned by Mr. Ukitake Jushirou. Her background is very mysterious, but we gained some information from her. It seems like she attends to Karakura High with her boyfriend Toushirou Hitsugaya, son of the very well known Hitsugaya corporation."

Ichigo looked at Momo "She's your cousin right?"

Momo raised an eyebrow, her confused eyes hidden by her geek glasses.

Rangiku noticed everything and she slammed her hand on Momo's back casually yet heavily "Yeah Momo-chan! She's your cousin right? The cousin you kept talking about because you to have the same names right? _Right?_"Rangiku emphasized the last 'right' and looked at Momo with a scary smile.

Momo couldn't do anything but nod.

"That's cool. She's the one we met with Toushirou back at the party right?" Renji looked at Momo "And she was also the one at the Chanel advertising. Dang."

Kira looked down at the magazine and looked closely at the beautiful girl dressed in a short red dress and he looked back up at Momo.

"What's wrong Kira?" Yumichika asked and looked also at the magazine "Hey, Momo-chan, you and your cousin look really alike."

"N-no way." Momo laughed nervously and she was saved when the workers of the place brought the food in the room.

* * *

**7 missed calls**

**13 unread messages**

'_Oh snap.' _Momo read on the small screen of her cellphone and looked at the missed calls.

**-Missed calls—**

**Demon King (4)**

**Hana-san (2)**

**Mom (1)**

'_What the hell does he want now?__**' **_Momo thought to herself and started to click down her cellphone to look at the messages.

**Hun, I read the magazine. How mean, you didn't tell-**

The first message was left like that, Momo raised an eyebrow, but she was not surprised since her mom wasn't really good when it came down with messages and cell phones.

**Sorry, I suddenly clicked something and sent the message incomplete. Anyway what I wanted to tell you was that you never told me that you had a boyfriend. How mean!**

Momo could imagine her mom pouting at her and she smiled

**But well, I can't blame you, lately you've been very busy and all with the interviews. I read everything that happened on a magazine. If you two are already going to do **_**it **_**then please at least be safe. You must be at the beach now with your friends right? Have a good time Momo, you need to relax more. By the time that you'll be back I think I'll have a few days off, so we can hang around. Ok? Love –Mom.**

Momo clicked the small arrow of her cell phone and read the other messages.

Some were from Hana, and some were from Toushirou.

**Monkey, where are you? –Toushirou.**

The message was sent that morning, Momo usually doesn't use her cellphone that much when she's doing something. More messages from Toushirou arrived while she was on the train with her friends, but she didn't notice since you had to put your cellphone on silent mode if you were in the train.

After reading all the messages, Momo started to write down a text for the devil.

**What do you want hentai? I'm busy, I'll be off duty from you for three days, don't disturb. Go bald, and if you can, go die. –Momo**

It was already sunset so the gang decided to go to the beach the next day.

She stuffed her cellphone in the bag and she pulled her hair up combing it like a dumpling. She wrapped herself in a white towel with her bikini underneath and walked out in the private onsen of their room.

Everyone was already there. Boys included.

"Yo Momo! About damn time you showed up." Ikkaku yelled drinking directly from the bottle of sakè.

Everyone greeted Momo and she slowly walked in the hot water next to the other girls. Rangiku though was drinking with Kira and Ikkaku.

Yumichika, being gay (**A/N: Sorry, but I really had to make him gay here, just couldn't resist.**)**, **was sitting with the girls and they chatted about dresses and other things. Momo walked towards them.

Yumichika looked at Momo with a shocked face "Wow Momo, you look so pretty without your glasses."

"Thanks."

* * *

"What? You're going to do your homework?" Rangiku screamed at Momo who was already sitting by the dining table with her books scattered over it.

"Yeah, so I won't have anything else to do."

"That's a good idea. Actually…" Rukia grabbed some books from her bag "I had the same idea."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo did the same

"Well, I don't have homework." Kira grinned

"Homework is not for real men! Ichigo, you should be ashamed! Shame on you  
!" Ikkaku pointed an accusatory finger at Ichigo

"Who cares about homework! Come on, we're going to the club now!" Rangiku whine and tried to pull Momo

"I'm fine here. And I'll look over our room, there might be thieves around here, so it's better if someone stays here to watch over the place."

Rangiku pouted "Then we're not going to the club."

"No, please go." Momo smiled "Rukia-chan, you too."

"Eh? But…"

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, Momo finally convinced everyone to go at the club. But in return, the next day she had to go with them.

She turned the TV on and started with her homework.

"**Tonight on channel 5, 'Horror one-shots'. Don't miss it, or you'll be cursed." **A scary voice on TV said as the commercial finished.

Momo didn't like those kind of shows, but she was a little masochist, so she decided to watch it while doing homework.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, she grabbed it and read the message

**You're the rudest, un-ladiest, un-cutiest, girl I've ever met. Monkey, go die. –Toushirou**

**Asshole, pervert, I don't care. Leave me be. –Momo**

**Sure. I bet you're all alone in a room now. Are you watching the program on channel 5? –Toushirou**

The program already started. **There was a girl that threw away her doll that she called Sumire, and now she was all alone in her house, her mom was at work. The phone suddenly rang, and she answered. The girl A-ko heard a small girl's voice saying "Hello A-ko-chan. I'm Sumire. I'm at the station near your house now." A-ko quickly hung the phone and the phone rang again. "Hello, It's Sumire again. I'm in front of your house now." A-ko, terrified, dialed her mother's number.**

By that time Momo was really scared too, so she called the first number she found on her cellphone.

"**Hello, it's Sumire-chan. Right now I'm-"**

"Behind you." Toushirou said at the same time as Sumire on TV and Momo screamed like she was the one in the horror Movie.

"Hey, don't scream!" Toushirou said annoyed

"M-meanie." Momo had tears at the corners of her eyes, she was now hiding under a blanket "You're so mean! I hate you!"

* * *

"You're so mean! I hate you!"

Toushirou smirked knowing how Momo was terrified "Hey, don't be a scaredy cat."

"I-i-i-I'm not! I'm not scared!"

"Oh yeah?" he leaned back on his couch "Then why did you call me?"

He heard Momo sniffle from his phone "B-b-because I had nothing to do!"

Toushirou chuckled "Yeah, right. Then there's no problem if I hang up now?"

"N-no! Don't! Please!"

"Hai, hai, baaaaka!" he teased the girl

* * *

"Well? You really are alone there aren't you? You feeling lonely without me?" Toushirou teased, Momo was rolling down on the floor, by now she wasn't crying anymore.

She couldn't help but smile and put her forearm over her forehead "Hey, don't start saying big words."

"Right, monkey."

Momo sat back up "Ah, it's really calm here since you're not here. I'm soo glad!"

"Right? Then you better not look behind you, Sumire-chan might be there with you."

"S-stupid! Go die! Go bald! I hate you! You too are all alone there right?"

* * *

"Don't you feel lonely without me?" Momo laughed "Nah, what stupidity am I saying here. I'm talking to Toushirou Hitsugaya, not some random guy."

Toushirou chuckled "Yeah, maybe I am a little lonely."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing, deaf flat-chest and flat-butt monkey."

"GO BALD!"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo how was it? This one's damn long xDDD ahah well, hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! **


	16. Unread messages

**A/N: Heyaaaa here's chapter 16! It's short, but well, I hope you guys won't get mad XD Yesterday I read the first chapter of "I love the way you lie" and I felt like kicking myself. Oh gosh, I still have a long way to go! I was thinking to write down chapters with what happens during the whole summer vacation thing, but I guess I'm a little too lazy for that ahahah xDDD so I'll just write down important things that happen during summer. I mean, yeah I could write down more chapters with summer things, but lately I'm getting more and more ideas for further chapters, and most of these ideas are located at school! Most of my ideas are seriously dramatic, yes VERY dramatic, because I LOVE drama xDD Toushirou will just have a small part in this chapter at the end, but I still hope you guys will like this chapter **

**Big thanks to KyoHyon! I am sooo lovin' ya! Ahahah xD and also thanks to the other reviewers!**

**Lately I'm becoming more and more retarded, I don't know why, but at least I know my mental situation lol. I mean. I just noticed I got 120 reviews for my story! Which is not that great, but it makes me happy to know that you guys like it xDDD**

**Gimme' more reviews, and I might as well update tomorrow :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Unread Messages.

* * *

"Bring it on baldy!" Ichigo yelled

"Hey, I'm not bald! I just shave my head!" Ikkaku stomped to Ichigo who quickly dove in the sea.

Ichigo was wearing brown shorts, Ikkaku had a sumo-fighter-kind of costume. And to add more effect to it, it was red. His butt was almost exposed if not for the T-lined-thick red cloth.

"Oh my Gosh. Check that guy out!" Yumichika squealed pointing to a very well-built man running along the sea side.

Rangiku almost drooled over the guy, but she resisted and looked over Momo.

"Momo-chan. Stop reading and texting ok? We're here to have fun, not to be like business-women!"

"But, I have fun by reading books…" she pouted.

Rangiku had a very small two-piece bikini on. Her top was pink, it barely covered her big bust, but her bottom was fine.

Momo had her bikini, but she still wore a white tank top and short shorts.

Rukia had a pink frilly top and pink matching shorts.

Orihime had bright blue two-piece bikini.

Rangiku snatched away Momo's cell phone and book and put them in her bag. Momo's phone suddenly rang. Rangiku tried to take off Momo's glasses, but the brunette quickly moved away and pouted at Rangiku "I can't take them off."

Rangiku sighed "Just this time. Boys are stupid, you have no make up on, they won't recognize you. And it's not like they're interested in gossip and celebrities." She grabbed Momo's glasses and put them in her bag too "Come on girls, time to seduce some hotties!" Rangiku grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her with Rukia and Orihime.

Momo was about to protest "No Momo, for now forget also about Toushirou. Now that I know everything you don't need to be a good girl with him." She looked seriously at Momo "This is your chance to make him fall in love with you by making him jealous!" Rangiku laughed evilly.

Yes, now Rangiku knew about the whole black-mail thing with Toushirou. Momo told her everything last night, when Rangiku came back.

"_Boys are hot when they're quite and cool, but they're even hotter when they have a dark and pervy side!" _That's what Rangiku said.

When Rangiku wanted something, she'd definitely get it. And that night she insisted until Momo's head was about to explode from irritation.

"No, Rangiku-chan, even if our relationship is fake, it still wouldn't be right to do something like this to him." Momo frowned "What about you? Would you like to be betrayed?"

"No, but…" Rangiku crossed her arms "The way you said that it sounds like you're starting to like him, again."

Momo sighed "I don't like him, I mean. Who would?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow mockingly, knowing the answer like Momo did "Okay, fine, but his fan girls don't know how he really is. He's mean! He's… a pervert! Geez, he's the man of my nightmares!"

"Oh, so you even have dreams about him." Rangiku stifled her laugh

"No!" Momo blushed "I mean. No… of course not…"

Rangiku rolled her eyes "Right. Come on, for now I'll leave you to your freedom, but remember that tonight we're gonna rock!"

* * *

Everyone sat under the big umbrella, the guys' skin completely red, sun burnt since they didn't put on any lotion for protection. The girls instead were fine, though only their faces, except for Momo, were red like tomatoes.

The plastic table was long enough to fit them all, the chairs weren't enough though, so some sat on their towels or on the sand.

Watermelons on plastic plates, Cokes, Sprites and Fantas in random plastic cups, and candies were randomly scattered all over the table. The pieces of watermelon were eaten mercilessly by the hungry and tired teenagers.

"Right, why didn't you guys invite Hitsugaya-san? He's your captain in soccer team right?" Kira asked taking a bite of the watermelon.

Ichigo sighed "We did invite him, but he said "

"I don't like beaches. You know that." Renji mocked Toushirou's voice and looked like a total idiot.

'_Then why'd he come last time…?' _Momo quietly drank water and shrugged the thought off.

She didn't know that her cellphone was vibrating and ringing in her bag.

* * *

"No way in hell am I going out with this!" Momo, for the first time in her whole life, was getting mad at Rangiku.

"Come on! You look good in that Momo-chan!" Rangiku tried to pry Momo off the door she was clinging onto "It's not everyday that you get a chance to meet someone new!"

"No! Please! Let me change! I said I'd come with you guys tonight, but I never agreed with you dressing me up like this!" Momo whined pointing at her white small tube that barely covered her flat stomach, her mini denim skirt hanging down her hips till her tights, and her white fuck-me-heels.

"Don't worry, you look hot!" Rangiku kept pulling Momo

"No no no! Wait! If I go out without my disguise the guys will recognize me!" Momo found the perfect reason not to go to the club dressed like that "Please come on, just leave me here!"

Rangiku smiled evilly.

And that wasn't something good for Momo.

Sighing she heard her cellphone from her bag ring again, but she was too depressed to take it out.

* * *

"Eh? Momo's not ready yet?" Ikkaku yelled "Then we're going first! Come on girls! Gotta rock this night!" he hung his arms around Yumichika's and Renji's shoulder and dragged, somehow, everyone to the club.

Rangiku got back in the room and slopped down on the tatami floor "Okay, now we'll have to wait for 15 minutes and we can go to the club too."

"15 minutes?" Rukia asked "Why?"

"Oh, well, Ikkaku has his own ways to get people drunk." Rangiku said innocently

Orihime laughed and Momo simply sighed "How can some teenagers get drunk that easily after 15 minutes?" asked the one who got drunk after taking 2 glasses if Bailey's.

* * *

The boys in the club whistled at Momo who was dancing on the table she and her friends were staying at. She was swaying her hips at the rhythm of the music that played loudly.

It was 2 am, no sane people were insight except for Kira and maybe someone who they didn't know.

"Come on DJ! Turn it higher!" Rangiku yelled and jumped on the table with Momo and they danced wildly.

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

'_Till I can get my…_

_Satisfaction._

The DJ changed to this song and everyone cheered more.

"U-uh." Kira was still sober after some shots, Rukia and Orihime were laughing with no reason by their chairs, Ichigo was going K.O., Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku were still drinking like there was no tomorrow.

This time Momo was lucky, no paparazzi would dare get in that club. Or at least, the guards at the entrance of the club wouldn't let them in.

"Kira! Kira!" Rangiku bent down, her butt now not really covered by her really short skirt because of her position. The other guys didn't mind though. She handed Kira her cellphone "Come on! You seriously gotta record this! This is so epic!" She laughed loudly and stood back up to dance again.

Other girls were now imitating Rangiku and Momo, they climbed on their respective tables trying to catch attention.

Some did catch the attention they wanted, Rangiku certainly didn't like her public being taken away. So she took it as a dance challenge.

"Bring it on bitches!"

* * *

11 am.

The teens made it back to their place, after some of them throwing up in the middle of the road, and after trips and wobbles on their way back.

They all fell asleep in the living room on the floor.

Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku were snoring incredibly loudly, Yumichika was curled up like a ball, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia and Momo had all their legs interwitted like a knot.

Rangiku's skirt was somehow folded up till her stomach, so her panties were on full view, Renji's face was in front of Ikkaku's butt, Ichigo had his head resting by Renji's socks-covered-feet.

Rangiku and Orihime were snoring too, so now it looked like a competition for who snores the loudest in this room.

Ikkaku unconsciously left out gas from his butt, to say this shortly, he farted.

Renji suddenly stood up pinching his nose, a disgusted look plastered on his face "The fuck-?" he screeched like a girl. Then he felt like the room was spinning around, his head was like it was about to explode, his legs were wobbly and he took his head in his hands.

Ikkaku groaned and rolled on his side "Yeah, don't scratch it too much, I care for my hair." He mumbled and continued snoring loudly.

Renji walked to the bathroom and started to puke.

'_Will we be able to make it through today?'_

_

* * *

_

Everyone ate silently. A wrong mistake and a fight would start in the room. The teenagers were sitting around the squared table filled with food for breakfast… or lunch.

They all woke up after hearing Renji throwing his gastric liquids out in the bathroom. No one dared to talk loudly, they just spoke up when strictly needed, or they'd whisper instead of turning up the volume.

"Well? What are we gonna do today?" Rukia asked with her normal voice.

Before someone answered, everyone sent deathly glares at her "high" voice.

Their ears were sensitive at the moment.

"Beach. We take the medicine and then we'll all have a good swimming time for this afternoon. The train we're taking is around 7 pm." Rangiku tried to whisper it all, but her tone often got high and sometimes too low for the guys to hear.

Momo was quite the whole time. When she woke up she tried to pass unnoticed and silently changed into the green kimono. When she got back out of her room everyone was walking around the living room like zombies, scary looks on their faces that said "make too much noise and you're dead."

After they finished eating they each got a pain-killer and changed into something suitable for the beach.

Momo was about to grab her cell phone from her bag since it was ringing again, but before she could check, Rangiku grabbed her and dragged her to the beach.

* * *

"I can consider myself satisfied!" Rangiku yelled happily and pat hardly her hand on Momo's back "Damn, the black haired boy was smokin' hot!" she giggled "I got his number." Rangiku sing-sang happily and looked at the files in her cellphone. Something caught her eye and she clicked the cell phone's buttons.

'_Strip! Strip! Strip!' _The male voices and the loud music from the club they went at the night before rang loudly from the strawberry blonde-haired girl, and this caught a lot of attention.

Kira looked worriedly at Rangiku's cellphone, remembering something "Right, I remember that you asked me to take a video last night." He furrowed his eyebrows together "Hm. But I don't remember anything else."

Exactly. Going along Rangiku's plan, the guys had to go before the girls so that Momo could go without them noticing that she was the model they were talking about. And Rangiku, knowing the effects of some specific drinks, knew that they'd forget what they've done last night.

But she never expected Kira to start remembering glimpses of flashbacks from last night.

"That's okay! It's really okay! You don't need to remember!" Rangiku laughed nervously "Seriously! Forget everything!"

Kira sweat dropped and simply looked out of the window. It was already night time, the dark sky outside started to get cloudy.

"Oh shit, I forgot to do my homework!" Momo almost punched herself for forgetting something so important (to her).

"Who cares? You can do them when you have free time! It's summer vacation hun! You have time 'till September! AND! Start wondering why school and house were separated. Homework, since it is related to school, should be done at school. Home is a place where you should relax right?" Yumichika and Rangiku clapped their hands together laughing to no end.

"Homework should be done when you're home, we need it so that we won't forget the things that we studi-" Momo was quickly cut off

"Come on Momo, don't get things boring!" Rangiku whined

"Well, I just don't want to do them to the last minute like you do Rangiku-chan." Momo said worriedly

"She's too much of a good girl Rangiku! Leave her be! Come here and have a drink!" Renji peeked from his seat in front of the chatting girls with a small cup filled with sakè

"H-hey! You shouldn't drink here!" Momo said

"Don't worry about details! You drank too last night right?"

Momo blushed and sat back quietly.

The video in Rangiku's hand was momentarily forgotten, and by the time she looked back at her cell phone's screen the video already ended.

Rangiku groaned and restarted the video. Her eyes got wider and wider by the second and in the end, she cracked up laughing her guts out.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

"Come on Ikkaku! Resist! We're almost there!" Rangiku suppressed her laugh. She went to check on the other guy-friends sitting in front of them, knowing that Ikkaku felt sick in trains.

"S-shut up bitch. I'm perfectly fin- Blurgh!" He threw up in the plastic bag he brought with him from the hotel. His face was almost green.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely fine." Ichigo retorted sarcastically gaining a glare from Ikkaku just for a short moment since he threw up again.

Rangiku grinned "Come on baldy-chan. Stop throwing up. All your liquid's coming out from your mouth. Ew. Your skin will start getting all wrinkly and your bald head won't be as shiny as it is right now." She ran her hand over Ikkaku's shiny scalp.

Ichigo and Renji laughed like hell.

"Shut the hell up!" Rukia smacked Ichigo's head

"What the *driin*?" Ichigo's rude remark was covered by a ringing sound

"What the *driin* do you want huh? Shut the *driin* up!" Rukia looked around "Who's *driin* cell phone is that?"

"It's mine! My bad!" Orihime laughed at the timing of her cell phone ring tone with her friends' curses and turned it off.

Momo remembered that her cellphone was left in her bag for the rest of their three-days trip back at the beach.

She grabbed it and checked the messages she received.

All of them were from Toushirou.

She rolled her eyes and stuffed her cell phone in her pocket.

'_He can wait. I'm going back home anyway.'_

_

* * *

_

"Nyaaa we're back!" Rangiku grabbed her bag and turned to look at her friends "When's the next meeting?"

"Dunno." Ichigo hung over his shoulder his black bag "I'm going now, my dad must be looking for me by now." He scratched the back of his head irritated "I'll see you guys."

Everyone split up and now it was only Kira and Momo walking around the quite roads of Karakura at 11 pm.

"Where's your house now, Kira-kun?" Momo pushed up her glasses that were falling down and looked around. They were walking back home now.

"It's a little further." Kira walked beside Momo.

"Uwah, Kira-kun, your skin's seriously red." Momo giggled and Kira laughed nervously

"Yeah, well, the boys forced me to get in the water without letting me put lotion on."

Momo laughed even more and they turned around the corner.

"Momo?"

Momo froze and she looked up at the boy standing in front of the gate of her house.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushirou walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders tightly "Why didn't you answer to my messages!" he nearly yelled.

"W-what? I left my cell phone in my bag. And it was on silent mode so I couldn't hear it! What's wrong with you? You're hurting me! Let go!" she struggled to get out of his grip and Kira pushed Toushirou's arms away from Momo

"I don't know what your relationship with Momo is, but you shouldn't hurt her in any kind of way." Kira glared at Toushirou.

Toushirou had a serious look on his face, he side-glared at Kira and looked back at Momo "Who's he?" Kira almost gagged.

_'He doesn't remember me?'_

"He's Kira, a friend of mine. What are you doing here anyway? It's late, you know!" Momo huffed

'_It's not time to be childish Toushirou.' _He scolded himself mentally and shook the thoughts out of his head

"Why didn't you go in? I mean, you could've asked my mom to let you in."

Toushirou groaned. "Didn't you even read the messages?"

Momo looked at him confused "What?"

Kira was more confused than Momo, not really knowing why Toushirou seemed to be mad at him.

Toushirou took a deep breath "Your mom's not home."

This confused Momo even more "What? Why?"

"She's in hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Small cliffy. Why's Momo's Mom is in hospital? *le gasp!* okay, I'm overreacting ahah xD another chappy done! Yay! Please review guys ^_^ If a miracle may occur I might even update tonight… but that's highly impossible… or not? ;)**


	17. Jealousy's a btch!

**A/N: And here's chapter 17!**

**Someone asked me if the guys saw Momo in her pretty form or not. Yes. They did see her when they were at the club but they were drunk so they don't remember.**

**Big hugs to KyoHyon again for her big support! And thanks and kisses to the other reviewers!**

**I actually wanted to wait to 130 reviews to publish this, but my heart isn't that cold. I love y'all!**

**Karin makes her appearance, for now small, but she's still here!**

**Enjoy! And please review xD**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Jealousy's a bitch!

* * *

_I was down on my knees, my black dress was wet on the top, my hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The rain poured down really heavily. I could barely breathe because of my hiccups. Tears wouldn't stop flowing. For how much I tried to calm myself down, I still couldn't get back to my normal breathing. My best friends soothed me, my friends said comforting words, but they weren't enough._

"Mom. That's what I dreamt. But now…" an anime vein was on Momo's head, her hand in a small fist trembling. She pointed an accusatory finger at her mother's leg in a cast "I REALLY THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?" Momo cried like a baby and jumped by her mother's bed hospital.

Momo's mother chuckled lightly and gently stroked her daughter's smooth black hair.

"I'd never leave you honey. Don't cry. Come on. You're a big lady already! Stand straight!"

Momo sniffed and brushed her hand over her runny nose. She stood up like a soldier "Yes!"

* * *

"Damn you!" Momo kept smacking Toushirou's shoulder.

Last night, after Momo got back from her trip with her friends, Toushirou waited for her at her house and told her that her mother was in hospital. First and obvious reaction from Momo: panic. She thanked Kira for taking her home and she rushed to "Karakura hospital."

When she got to her destination, she found her mother's room and found her sleeping peacefully with her leg in a white cast held up by some kind of string attached to the ceiling.

Momo wanted to stay awake and wait for the doctor to tell her what happened, she didn't want to wake her mother up, but being tired herself after the almost 4 hours trip by train and the rush from her house to the hospital, she fell asleep beside her mother.

Then she had that nightmare, and this morning she woke up in tears and found her mother chatting happily with a black haired doctor.

The doctor had a small golden tag on the white pocket, of his white coat, on his chest "Dr. Kurosaki."

The doctor told Momo that her mother fell down the stairs while working in the hectic hospital and that was it.

Momo got incredibly mad. First, her mother did not tell her that anything happened. Second, Toushirou tricked her.

And now Toushirou and Momo were in the garden of the hospital, Momo was slapping Toushirou's arm madly and he wasn't even flinching, and this made Momo madder.

"What the hell?" Toushirou grabbed Momo's hands "Stop it!"

"No! You meanie! I hate you! You tricked me!"

Toushirou faked ignorance "Tricked you? I'd never do that Momo-chan!" he mocked her and shrugged

"You did! Last night when you told me that mommy was here you had that serious look on your face and I thought she was going to die because of cancer or tuberculosis like in those Korean telenovelas!" Momo cried like there was no tomorrow, to make it worse she was crying like a 5 year old kid that fell and hurt her knees.

"Hmm." Toushirou groaned rolling his eyes "Come on, don't cry." He let go of her and she fell on her knees and kept crying, hiccupping. He sighed "Do you want some ice cream?" he lowered himself and bent down to her level.

She glared at him, tears still forming at the corner of her eyes, now for madness, her cheeks and nose were red and puffy "Ice cream? What am I? A five year old kid?"

* * *

"Thank you!" Momo happily thanked the ice-cream man and skipped away after Toushirou paid their ice creams.

'_First she cries like a baby, when I offer her to have some ice cream she gets mad, and now she's happy.' _Toushirou thought confused but shrugged it off _'As long as she stops crying…'_

Momo was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees, white flip flops, a light pink shirt and the bracelet Hana gave her.

"Oh cool!" Momo ran up to an open market where people sold masks and kimonos. "There's an upcoming festival right?"

An old man smiled at Momo "Yes there is miss! You better not miss it. I heard there will be wonderful fireworks too!"

"Yay! When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Perfect. Thanks Jii-san!"

Momo dragged Toushirou around the market and tried out weird masks and cat-ears or bunny-ears.

She forced Toushirou to try white cat-ears.

"Ahahaha! That's so funny, it looks like they're really yours!" Momo laughed pointing her finger at Toushirou's head.

He snorted "This is not funny."

"Oh yes it is!"

Toushirou shook his head sighing and cracked a small smile for a second and got back to his usual self.

"Ohhh you smiled!" Momo giggled slapping his arm playfully

"Ice cream has bad effects on you…"

"Nahh! Not really!"

* * *

"What a nice surprise Rangiku-chan!" Momo's mom greeted the teen happily.

"Yeah, I know right?" Rangiku and Misaki laughed and started to chat about futile things.

"So… does Momo-chan have a boyfriend now?" Momo spit out the green tea she was drinking "She never tells me anything" Misaki frowned at her daughter who was now wiping away the tea spit out.

Rangiku laughed "Well, no. She's still single ya know? Kinda sad isn't it?"

"What about you?" Misaki shifted in her bed "Come on, tell me everything."

"Yeah, well, there's this guy who I kinda like-"

"That means she really likes him." Momo translated Rangiku's 'I kinda like.'

Rangiku ignored the brunette and went on "but he's not really the type you can trust. I mean, I do trust him, but sometimes I can't help but think that he might be doing some reckless things."

Misaki nodded "And where did you meet him?"

"I met him at a supermarket" Rangiku squealed "I like older guys. They're more mature! Wait, I'm not saying that I like 50 year old men, yucks, I like those who are 1 or 2 years older than me."

"I totally understand you, Yamato was 1 year younger than me and he was so childish!"

"Mom..!" Momo frowned at her mothers complain of her father

Misaki laughed "Don't worry Momo-chan, it's not that I didn't like him. On the contrary, I really loved… no, love him. Why would I marry him if I didn't love him?"

Momo's eyes softened by her mother's loving look in the eyes

"And he was really good in bed." Misaki laughed , Rangiku was cracking down by her laughs and Momo blushed madly by her mother's personal comment.

"Please save the details! I'm not interested in those kind of things!" Momo shuddered in horror.

"Okay, calm down Momo-chan." Misaki stopped laughing "But, really. I really did love, and still do love him. It's not that I'm complaining for his child-like attitude. But you know, only the close ones to him can complain."

Momo simply smiled at her mom.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo! What'cha doin' here?" Rangiku faked a gangster accent and greeted Ichigo who was walking down the halls of the hospital with a big box in his arms, probably filled with medicines.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"My mom." Momo shrugged "She fell from the stairs."

Ichigo nodded "So you're on your own in your house right? You should sleep over at Rangiku-san's, lately there's this stalker roaming around the streets of Karakura."

"Eh? Really?" Momo said shocked "Ran-chan, can I please?"

Rangiku smiled "Sure thing!" she turned at Ichigo "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ichigo shrugged "I'm working part time here now. This is how I gain money." He grinned "My sisters are here too."

"Oh right. How are your sisters doing?" Momo asked curiously

"They're okay." He looked up at the clock on the wall "Oh shit I gotta go! I'll see you girls around!"

"Okay Momo-chan. Let's go to your house and get some clothes." Rangiku linked her arm around Momo's and skipped down the hall "Wait, don't you have work this week?"

"No, I asked a week off. Interviews are killing me."

"Really? Well then relax for the rest of the week!" Rangiku giggled and dragged Momo with her.

* * *

"Huh?" Momo looked at the soccer park and saw two figures playing. One was Toushirou for sure, anyone would recognize his white spiky hair. And the other girl was Karin. Ichigo's little sister.

"Come on! You won't make it! Hah!" Karin said and tried to snatch the ball from Toushirou's fast feet

"Right." Toushirou smirked and kicked hard the ball that flew in the net "Well?"

"That's luck! Pure damn luck!" Karin and Toushirou laughed together and they sat down the grass.

"Momo-chan? Are you ok?" Rangiku looked at the field "Oh. Wow. That's… wow."

"Eh, Karin-chan changed a lot from 2 years ago!" Momo said surprised.

Rangiku looked at Momo worried "Are you okay?" _'Isn't she jealous?'_

"Of course I'm fine!" Momo grinned "It's nice to see that she's ok!" she continued walking

"But…"

"Ran-chan. What's wrong? I'm fine? Why shouldn't I be?" Momo smiled at Rangiku and walked backwards, her hands clasped together behind her back "Come on! We're having another sleep over at your house right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you should also call Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan! I'll be going now! I'll take some clothes and I'll come at your house ok? Ja!" before Rangiku could stop her, Momo was already running home.

Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows worried "Is she really ok?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the soccer field, she sighed and started to walk back home.

Momo shut the door behind her and slowly sunk down on the floor. She sat there for a minute, taking deep shaky breaths.

"No Momo. Pull yourself together." She stood back up, took off her flip flops and walked bare feet through the living room and went to her room.

'_Toushirou looked like he was really having fun.' _Momo opened her closet and started to take some clothes. _'I never saw that expression when he was with me…' _she stopped putting her clothes in her bag for a moment and looked out of the window. _'This is wrong.'_

_

* * *

_

"Rukia-chan and Orihime are busy tonight. They won't come. So it's just the two of us!" Rangiku clapped her hands together, then she stopped and looked at Momo "What's with the long face?"

"What long face? I'm fine!" Momo smiled "So, programs for tonight?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes "Tonight will be the 'secret night'!" she sat on her bed "While I give you manicure! Blue or green? Green!" Rangiku said without letting Momo choose the color.

"So…" Rangiku started to put some chemical thing on Momo's nails to clean them "You start."

Momo crossed her legs "Hmm… tell me more about this guy that you were talking about earlier."

"What would you like to know?" Rangiku opened a box filled with things for manicure.

"Dunno," Momo took her glasses off and freed her hair from the ponytail that was giving her a pin-headache "how is he? Uhm. How does he look like? How did you two meet?"

Rangiku smiled inwardly "Well, I met him while I was going shopping at this store the other day…" she grabbed a nail cutter "And we kinda talked and he said 'Let's find the meaning of love together.'" Rangiku had hearts in her eyes, Momo on the other hand was having goosebumps from the horror of her friend's taste in men. Rangiku continued "And I think he's 20, but age in love doesn't matter right? Oh, and he has wonderful brown wavy hair and he has glasses, he looks like a business man!"

"He sounds like a pedophile." Momo sweat dropped and Rangiku squeezed hard her hand "Ouch!"

"He's not a pedophile! And then that night we went to this hotel and we-"

"No! I don't wanna know that! Ran-chan! He's dangerous! Just by hearing your story lets me already know how dangerous he is!" Momo looked worried at her friend. They've been friends for years, and she knows Rangiku's bad taste in men.

"No he's a good man!" Rangiku whined "Momo-chan I can feel that he's the one!"

"This is the thirteenth time that you've said it!"

"But this time is for real!"

"You already said this too! And thirteen is a bad number!"

"You're just superstitious! Loosen up! What kind of guy should I look for then?" Rangiku angrily rubbed the cuticle stick on Momo's nails roughly, and Momo flinched

"Ouch, that hurts. I'm saying it for you Ran-chan! I don't want to see you crying for a guy who played around with you again!" Momo and Rangiku stared at each other, Momo continued speaking "I think you should look for a guy who would get mad when you do something dangerous, someone who can easily cheer you up."

Rangiku interrupted Momo by squeezing really hardly her hand to the point of turning pale then crimson red "Ouch! What's wrong now?"

"That's the type that YOU like, Momo-chan." Rangiku pouted "But seriously. This time I'll be fine." Rangiku took the green nail polish and started to paint Momo's nails.

"Hmm." Momo rolled her eyes and quietly looked at her small nails now painted in green "Well, I guess it's your turn now?"

An evil glint in Rangiku's eyes made Momo panic a little

"Yeah. I guess so." Rangiku put a finishing glossy coat over Momo's nails "So. I answered sincerely. You should do the same Momo-chan."

Momo gulped and nodded

"Do you like Toushirou?"

"I told you already, I don't like him." Momo frowned

"Right. Why did you run off at the scene earlier?" Rangiku grabbed some glittering things from the box on her left

"I didn't run off. I just wanted to go to your house as soon as possible."

"Sure." Rangiku said sarcastically "Did you get jealous?"

Momo paused for a moment before answering "I… don't really know…"

"Ohhh so there's a possibility that you may actually like him!"

"No. It's not that. Maybe I just felt bad because Toushirou never acts like that around me."

"Acts like what?"

"You know… he looked… relaxed? When he's with me it's always like he always gets mad and other things…" Momo furrowed her eyebrows "That's why I hope he'll go bald soon."

Rangiku giggled "Yes, you're jealous then."

"I can't be jealous. I'm in no position to be jealous. I mean, I have no right to be jealous. We're not really together, I'm not his girlfriend."

"But I bet Karin doesn't know that you're his fake girlfriend."

"Yeah but she doesn't know I'm his girlfriend either. Ok, let's stop this. We're getting out of the question. So, I was saying, I'm not jealous."

"No dear. You said you can't be jealous, not that you're not."

Momo groaned "Ok fine. Maybe I am a little jealous."

"Jealousy's a bitch hm?" Rangiku laughed

Momo sighed

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: yes, nothing serious happened to Momo's mom. :D ahah at first I wanted her to have something more serious, but I'll use that thing for another story :) well? Please review!**


	18. Hello Karin

**A/N: Ok people! Here's chapter 18! :D Cool, 145 reviews! *squeals* and because of that I decided to post already chapter 18 ;) But I'm not sure if I'll update again this week end. Hmm.. We'll see what'll happen! ^_^**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it :D thanks also to those who added my story to their fave-list xD**

**And of course biiig thanks to KyoHyon! Don't worry about your review hun! xDDD I understand your situation! Mwaaaaaah!**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Hello Karin.**

* * *

"Anyway, so you know that Karin girl?" Rangiku put white polka dots over her blue painted nails and carefully put little pressure over every little round dots on each nail.

"Yeah, she's Ichigo-kun's sister." Momo looked curiously at the small nail polish bottles in the box. There were many colors, it was difficult to choose which one to use. "Hey, why did I have to get the green one?"

Rangiku stopped putting the tiny round white things on her nails and looked up at Momo with an evil glint in her eyes "That's Toushirou's eye-color. Everytime you'll look at your hands you'll remember him right?" Rangiku sighed dreamily and Momo's eyebrows twitched.

"This is so not funny" she pouted. She looked down at her manicured hands. Her nails were tinted in a nice emerald green nail polish and as decorations each nail had a four-leaf clover with a darker green color.

Rangiku got back to her nails "Come on. You've already admitted that you're jealous."

"A little jealous. Not completely jealous."

"Right." Rangiku rolled her eyes "You should be true to yourself."

"I am being true to myself, what can I do if I don't like him? Should I force myself?"

"Nah, no need for that." Rangiku put her palms on her knees and waited for her nails to be dry "You already like him, no need to force yourself any further."

Momo blushed "That's not true!"

"Ok ok, back to the main topic. That Karin is Ichigo's sister? They seriously don't look alike."

Momo thanked God for making Rangiku change topic "They do. Their eyes are alike."

"Mhmm…" Rangiku closed a small plastic bag with accessories for nails "And she also likes soccer like her brother hm…"

"Yeah, I guess so." Momo looked down at her hands "She's cute ne?"

"No, you're wayyy cuter Momo-chan! And you're a model hey! Have more confidence!" Rangiku smiled at Momo

"I think she's cuter," Momo pouted "she and Hitsugaya-kun look good together."

"That's not true." Rangiku pouted with Momo "Come on, I mean, ok she's sporty and all but she's not good with academics."

"No, she's on the average, but I think she can do more if she studies more." Momo was frowning.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow "Ok fine."

Momo laid back on the soft bed and sighed "I should've stayed home to do my homework."

"You mean you like more doing your homework than staying here with me?"

"No, it's not that." Momo sat up "I like it better here, but…" Momo glanced at the window from the other house next to Rangiku's "You know…"

"Oh so you'd prefer to stay with white-man."

"No!" Momo laughed "White-man?"

Rangiku grinned "Nice right?" she looked at the clock "Ok, 5 more minutes." She turned to Momo "We need a plan!"

"What plan?"

"You shouldn't let Toushirou be taken away by Karin! I bet she's some kind of bitchy bratty girl!"

"Ran-chan!" Momo scolded Rangiku for insulting Karin "You don't even know her, you shouldn't judge her just like that!"

"Fine, sorry." Rangiku sighed and glanced sideways at Momo "Does that mean that you wouldn't mind if she takes him away from you? Is it fine for you to be replaced by her?"

Momo stayed quite looking down and Rangiku smiled.

* * *

"So, Momo-chan. Can I talk to him? Please!" Misaki pleaded her daughter to let her meet Toushirou thinking that they had a serious relationship "Come on honey! Pretty please?"

Momo sighed "You should rest mom. You wouldn't really like to meet him."

Misaki pouted "Please Momo!"

"Alright alright!" Momo rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone "I'll tell him to come over ok?"

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Hinamori-san." Toushirou greeted politely the woman on the hospital bed.

"Oh, just call me mom!"

Momo blushed and Toushirou chuckled "Mom!" she scolded her mother.

Misaki simply laughed "Ok, just Misaki is fine then."

Toushirou shortly smiled and sat by a chair.

"Well, I read on the magazine that you and my daughter are dating." Misaki glared at her daughter "She even forced Rangiku to lie to me yesterday."

Toushirou quietly nodded, Misaki continued talking "so…" Momo knew what was coming up "did you two already-"

"Mom!"

"Shh, Momo-chan we're in a hospital." Misaki laughed at her daughter's reaction "  
I was just kidding anyway." Misaki slowly turned to Toushirou with a smile. But that was one hell of a creepy smile "If you play around with my daughter I swear I'll-"

The things that she said were so crude that even Toushirou started to pale up. Momo's eyes were wide in shock and listened dumbfounded her mother's scariest speech ever.

"Okay! I won't keep you here any longer! A friend of mine is coming. Thanks for the visit, Toushirou-kun."

"My pleasure." Toushirou briefly bowed and left the room with a flushed Momo.

* * *

"Does Rangiku know?" Toushirou asked while he and Momo stood in the elevator waiting to get to the 1st floor.

"Know what?"

"That it's all a fake."

"No." The instant the door opened Momo walked as quick as possible away from Toushirou. But his legs were longer so he easily kept up her pace.

"Are we in a hurry Momo?" Toushirou said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I'm not interested in soccer, bye."

Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows completely confused by Momo's out of topic statement. He stopped following her and muttered "Soccer? Is she stupid?"

* * *

"Ahh! I'm so stupid!" Momo nearly screamed once she got to Rangiku's house "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she smacked herself on her forehead and rang on her friend's doorbell.

"Yeah, you're really stupid." Toushirou walked past Momo and took his keys from his pocket. He turned it in his gate and looked lastly at Momo "Baka!"

He got in the house and left an incredibly mad and dumbfounded Momo.

"Hey Momo-chan! Come on! Get in! You're gonna melt out there!" Rangiku got out of her house and opened the gate, dragging Momo back in her house.

"What's with that bag?" Rangiku pointed at the back-pack that Momo was carrying.

"Oh, I brought homework to do."

"Eh? No way! I planned shopping day for today!" Rangiku whined trying to pry off Momo's bag "You can do them later!"

"I'll tag along later. I don't have much homework left anyway."

"But I can't leave you here all alone." Rangiku pouted and an idea came up.

* * *

"Seriously! Are you kidding me?" Toushirou scratched his head irritated "Why me?"

"Because you're my neighbor and she's your girlfriend right?" Rangiku pushed Momo in Toushirou's house "Bye bye!"

"Bu-" Rangiku slammed the door at Toushirou's face and he already had an anime vein on his head.

Momo sighed "Look, you really don't have to force yourself." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at him.

Toushirou rubbed his temples "It's okay. Go in the living room, I'll help you with your homework. I'll go get something to drink."

Momo walked to Toushirou's living room. It was neat as always, nothing was out of place.

She yawned and rubbed again her eyes. She didn't sleep a wink last night since Rangiku and her kept talking the whole night. Now Momo looked like a panda because of her eye bags. She looked at the couch and blushed at the memory of what happened there.

Momo walked to the low table in front of the couch and sat on the parquet. She took some books from her bag and laid them on the table. She took a pen and started to write down furiously.

Her eyebrows were furrowed together, she was slightly biting her bottom lip, and every now and then she'd stop for a moment and think for a second, then write down again furiously.

Toushirou saw her every move and he almost gagged at her way of doing homework.

He walked to her with a bottle of Sprite and two glasses. It seemed like she didn't notice him. He sat down on her opposite and titled his head to look at her eyes scanning the page of her book. Her face was almost fully covered by her bangs. He raised an eyebrow and poked the middle of her furrowed eyebrows harshly.

"Ouch!" Momo looked up confused with her right hand rubbing lightly the middle of her eyebrows "What the hell?"

"You're too concentrated. I could sense an upcoming nosebleed so I stopped you."

Momo rolled her eyes "I don't get nosebleeds when I'm concentrated." She looked up at Toushirou "Look, I'll just finish my homework here and I'll leave as soon as I can. Just don't make me lose concentration or I won't get to the mall in time." She yawned and looked back down on her book "Or I'll be seriously murdered by Rangiku."

Toushirou rested his chin on his palm and looked at Momo "Did you sleep last night?"

"Shhh!" Momo hushed him and continued writing

"You look like a panda. You know that movie "Kung Fu Panda"? You really look like the main character there."

Momo, without looking at Toushirou, held up her left middle finger at him and kept writing with her right hand.

"Oh, yeah, very nice of you. I bet you didn't sleep a wink last night. Hmmm you were thinking of me huh?"

Momo slammed her pen down and looked up at him with an exasperated look "Why? Why of all days that you can be as talkative as you want it has to be today? Why?"

Toushirou smirked "So you were thinking of me."

She whined and almost slammed her head against the table "I wasn't. Please let me do my homework. PLEASE!"

"How can you do your homework when you're just writing down wrong things?"

Momo looked confused and looked at what she wrote.

Indeed all the things she wrote on her math note-book were out of subject.

Her answers on equations were things from History.

"Oh snap." Momo tore off the page and rolled it up "Ah! Mou! I have to start over again! I won't finish this in time!" She turned to another blank page and started to write again

Toushirou shrugged "Good luck." He walked to the couch behind Momo and turned on the TV.

Momo glared at him, and huffed "Yeah, thanks for the help."

* * *

"Yo Toushirou!" Toushirou raised an eyebrow at the younger girl standing before him.

"Oy. What brings you here, Karin?"

Karin showed him her book-filled bag and frowned "I have to study. Seriously. I have to get ready for the entrance exams for high school."

Toushirou rolled his eyes "You should've asked your brother."

"Ichi-nii is busy at dad's hospital." She hopped on the wooden floor "Hai hai, please let me in."

Momo's curiosity was piqued by the female voice and she stood up from the floor, she was about to walk to the corridor and Karin jumped in front of her.

"Hey! Is that you, Momo-chan?" Karin greeted cheerfully "It's been a while! Pretty as always ne?"

Momo smiled "I'm not really that pretty, thanks though. You've quite changed."

"Really? Well, yeah, my hair's a little longer but other than tha-"

"Stop chatting at the door way, I wanna watch the TV."

Karin rolled her eyes and moved out with Momo "Grumpy."

Toushirou ignored her and walked to his couch and laid on it.

Karin noticed the scattered books on the table "Oh wow, were you two making out on the table? Sorry if I disturbed you, now I know why Toushirou's so grumpy."

Momo blushed madly "We weren't! Mouu Karin-chan! I was just doing my homework!"

"Oh, right." Karin fumbled through her books in her bag and took out a sheet handing it to Momo "Please help me!"

"Cool! You'll go to Karakura high too?"

Karin grinned "Yeah!"

"Uhm… " Momo looked back at Toushirou and back at Karin "You should ask him for help. Today I really need to finish all my homework."

Karin pouted "What if he's stupid?"

Toushirou had an anime vein on his head and glared at Karin "Who did you call stupid?"

"You, stupid!"

Karin and Toushirou started fighting and Momo sweat dropped at the scene.

"Come on you guys. Stop fighting."

* * *

"When you find 'x' you have to use it here." Toushirou scribbled down a piece of paper and explained Karin some things of equations.

"What? I don't understand?"

"Are you stupid?"

"No I'm not! You're the one who's bad at explaining! So you're the stupid one!"

"Why you brat!"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stuuuupid!"

Momo suddenly stood up and pointed her finger up "Oh right!"

Karin and Toushirou got surprised by Momo's sudden action and looked up at her "What?"

"I still have a day off on Sunday, I don't have to finish all these by today!" She popped her fist on her other palm and smiled "Then I'll take my leave!" She quickly stuffed her bag with her books "Ja!"

Toushirou and Karin looked at each other confused and shrugged off Momo's weird actions.

"Wait, what did she mean by day off? Is she busy with something?" Karin asked

"Yeah well… Things turned out this way…" Toushirou started explaining everything that happened.

* * *

'_Way to go Momo. That excuse was so lame. And I even exposed my secret.' _Momo played with her long hair while walking down the streets. People were all getting ready for the upcoming festival, which was tomorrow.

She looked at the flowers of various colors attached to walls and poles.

Some cherry blossom petals were laying on the ground.

The street market was just around the corner. There were many different stalls. They were all lined up on the sides of the roads.

Some were food stalls, some mask stalls and many other kinds.

This definitely cheered Momo up and she stood straight and walked to the mall.

'_I'm so going to buy a kimono.'_

_

* * *

_

"Holy cow this is out of my budget!" Momo screeched and Rangiku put her hand on Momo's mouth to shut her up.

"Momo-chan, no need to tell that to the whole world."

Momo was released and she frowned "Mou, but I really like this one…" she held up the light purple kimono with white butterflies running up the sleeves and the rest of the robe.

"How about this one?" Rukia held up a dark blue kimono with white rabbits on it "I like it. I think I'll buy it." She skipped happily to the counter and bought the kimono.

"What about Orihime-chan?" Rangiku looked around for her other long haired friend and saw her looking around the small store.

Orihime quickly ran back to them and she grinned "I already have a kimono at home, I also have to keep tight on budget."

Momo pouted "Eh… What should I do?" she looked around and spotted another kimono. Her eyes sparkled in delight and she walked towards it.

It was white with light pink cherry blossoms petals patterns all over, the obi was pink and the string/bow was white.

"This is…" Momo looked at the price. It was damn cheap "This is perfect!" Since she still had leftovers from her budget, she decided to buy some accessories for her hair. She got a white clip and light pink sticks.

"Nice choice, Momo-chan!" Rangiku grinned patting Momo's back

"So… you're going to the festival with Toushirou-kun?" Orihime asked titling her head.

Momo frowned "No. Definitely not. "

"Why not?" Rukia crossed her legs and drank her iced tea "You two are just perfect together" she winked at Momo "And you don't need your disguise for tomorrow! There will be fireworks too! That will be the perfect moment to…"

"Kiss!" Rangiku and Rukia sighed dreamily together

Orihime laughed "You girls, we shouldn't force Momo-chan if she doesn't want to." She ate up a whole cake, Rukia insisted she wanted to pay for them.

"Eh, I hope you girls won't mind if I go with you." Momo huffed crossing her arms in front of her "Just because I'm with that guy doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you anymore."

The other three laughed and smiled at the brunette

"Oh right. I recently met Karin! Damn she did change!" Rukia took a bite of her green tea cake

"Yeah! She's cuter now! Do you remember how she looked like some years ago?"

Orihime and Rukia laughed at the memory of the tomboyish girl Karin used to be.

You might be asking yourself why Rangiku didn't know Karin if they all used to go to the same middle school together. Momo and the others used to always visit Ichigo when he was home, Rangiku was too busy with shopping or on a hang over so she couldn't get out. So she didn't get the chance to meet Ichigo's little sisters.

"Yeah. She and Toushirou get along reaaaaaally well." Momo said nonchalantly and made Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku whip their heads to her direction.

"No. That's definitely a bad sign." Rangiku slammed her fist on the table making their food and drinks shake.

"Enemy insight." Rukia had a serious look

"Plan A?" Orihime asked taking a sip of her drink.

Rukia and Rangiku nodded.

Momo looked at them confused "Plan A?"

* * *

**A/N: Done! I've recently re-read the old chapters of "I love the way you lie", I've noticed that the chapters keep getting longer and longer. Well yeah, I kinda feel bad writing down a short chapter after writing such long ones. More likely… I feel like I need to write long chapters as the others. xD I dunno why. Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D**

**Please Review! ^_^**


	19. Festival

**A/N: And here's chapter… 19! Oh yeah :D This one's long as hell. I almost killed myself while writing the whole chapter! Enjoy people! Please review!**

**As always big thanks to KyoHyon and the other reviewers and readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Festival

* * *

"What? Of course you can!" Misaki happily said from the other line "You don't even need to ask! Actually, I think you should stay there until I get out of hospital, it's really dangerous to stay alone in our house. Have fun!" Misaki hung up on Momo, who sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder to her three best friends "She said yes."

The other three squealed and high fived.

"Can you at least explain me what plan A is?" Momo sat on Rangiku's bed and crossed her arms over her chest "I don't have a good feeling about that."

Friday night. The girls are having another pajama party at Rangiku's.

They could go to Rukia's house since it was bigger, but then they wouldn't have the chance to yell and scream because of her brother, Byakuya.

Orihime's and Momo's houses were too small, so Rangiku's house was the best or only possible choice.

Rangiku's parents were out of town for business. They rarely came back home. They did so only when there were meetings at school or when there were holidays (Like Christmas or other things) they'd get back home. From Rangiku's character it looks like her parents are easy-going like Momo's, but actually they were very strict. So when they were back from their business and when they were home with Rangiku, the strawberry blonde-haired girl had to be good, or there would be trouble.

Rangiku twisted a strand of her long hair "Well…"

"Actually…" Rukia looked at Rangiku

Orihime laughed "There's no plan A Momo-chan! It's just that I've always wanted to say something like that."

Momo raised her eyebrow "So there was no plan A from the start?"

"Nope, but we'll take care of that now." Rangiku made Orihime and Rukia sit on her bed too, while she was standing in front of them "So…"

The three sitting girls looked at her with curious eyes.

"Tomorrow I shall make you look like a princess!" Rangiku pointed at Momo and started to laugh like a maniac "Even if you're a model you should NEVER EVER take your beauty for granted!"

"But I've never taken my beauty for granted, I mean, I'm not even that pretty." Momo furrowed her eyebrows

"That's another thing we should take care of. You MUST have more self confidence!" Rangiku took out of nowhere a white board and wrote down 'Don't take beauty for granted; Have more self confidence.' "Honey, you're a model, you should act like one."

"But don't go for the snobby type." Rukia added and walked up to Rangiku, writing on the white board 'Act like a model, but don't be snobby.' And she added a chappy face on the corner of the white board.

Momo got confused "Why should I? I'm me. There's no need for me to act like some one else."

Rangiku shook her head disapprovingly "Tsk tsk tsk, Momo-chan. Of course you are you. And YOU are a MODEL." She emphasized the words "You are both Momo-chan the Geek, and Momo-chan the Model."

Momo nodded, still quite unsure "…and?"

"And!" Rangiku pointed her finger up to the window next to her house "You shall make him fall for you!"

Rukia and Orihime nodded. The two of them were informed too about the fake relationship.

"Rangiku-chan!" Momo screeched frustrated "I told you I don't like him!"

"I don't care." Rangiku shrugged "This will turn out to be a nice thing to do to kill time."

"Right. You're using me to kill time." Momo huffed "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh dear, yes I can. Ohohoho!"

Rukia sweat dropped and walked to Momo putting her hand on Momo's shoulder "You don't have to if you don't want to, you know that."

"Awww Rukia, you're ruining my fun!" Rangiku whined and Orihime laughed at the strawberry blonde.

Momo sighed, rolling her eyes, looked at Rangiku "Ok, fine. Let's go with whatever plan A is…"

* * *

"Come on ladies! We gotta synch our watches!" Rangiku said excited while she, Momo, Rukia and Orihime were reunited in a circle.

"Ran-chan, we don't have watches." Momo whispered like Rangiku

"Yeah… well… just imagine like you have one in your mind. Can you picture it?"

The other three rolled their eyes but still tried to picture a clock in their head.

"Got it."

"Ok, now it has to be on 5 sharp." Rangiku grinned

"Ok, I heard the birdie go cuck-ooh so it's 5 sharp!" Orihime said happily and the other three sweat dropped.

"Right, Orihime. Whatever kind of clock you had in mind, I guess we're set."

Momo was slightly trembling "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Who cares!" Rangiku stood up rightly, straitening her purple kimono with white flowers at the bottom randomly scattered.

Rukia got a pure white one with floral black linings going up, she changed kimono since Rangiku wouldn't stop complaining. Orihime had a blue one with light bubbles design over it.

Momo wore the white one with the pink petals. Her hair was clipped up with the pink floral clip that held out of her face her bangs. She had red lipstick on, light pink eye shadow, black mascara and black eye liner.

"Re-cap of plan A." Rangiku had an imaginary white board on her side and she started to point down the phrases written over it.

* * *

Momo rolled her eyes "Ran-chan."

"Another paparazzi thing?" Toushirou rolled his eyes "They're starting to get on my nerves now."

Momo laughed nervously "Yeah, well, you're the one who accepted to make an appearance, here are the consequences."

"Shouldn't have done that thing back at the beach." Toushirou muttered, but Momo still heard.

She knew what he meant. The kiss back at the beach was the main switch that turned everything the way it was now.

'_Momo! Remember, first thing: find an excuse to stay with him the whole time!'_

Rangiku's words suddenly echoed in Momo's mind. The brunette looked up determined, expecting to see Toushirou waiting for her, but then she saw another girl who seemed to be pulling Toushirou by the ear to the brunette.

"Yo Momo-chan! Last time you suddenly went away! I was so worried! This guy too," Karin released Toushirou's now reddening ear "He was really worried too!"

"Shut up." Toushirou flinched touching lightly his ear.

Karin wore a black kimono with white flake-patterns all over it. Her hair was pulled up in a high side tail with a white round clip.

Momo smiled swallowing slightly "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! You should've seen him!" Karin laughed, then she turned to Toushirou and glared at him "And YOU! You told me that we'd go to the festival together, I turn around for a minute and then you're gone!"

Toushirou shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. He didn't wear a yukata, he just had a white polo, jeans and sneakers. "You were just not fast enough to follow me. Midget."

Karin had an anime vein on her head "Who's the midget here? You animal-phobic!"

Now Toushirou was mad too "What the hell? Shrimp! Brat!"

Momo sweat dropped at the scene and softly said "Uhm, guys I better get… uhm… going…" she quietly left the two argue and sighed when they were already out of sight.

She walked without looking up and bumped onto a girl with her boyfriend. The other girl had a caramel-apple and got it on Momo's kimono.

The boyfriend snorted "Geez! Look where you're going!" he dragged his girlfriend, who was also in a bad mood, away and left Momo sighing again.

*FLASHBACK*

'_It's not something serious. We just want you to discover what you feel for him!' Orihime smiled at Momo stroking her long black locks._

'_I already know what type of guy she likes.' Rangiku rolled her eyes._

*END FLASHBACK*

Momo heard a girl scream for help and she looked up.

It felt like the scene at the beach. Should she save her and get in a mess or feign ignorance and just leave?

'_Oh, screw me!'_

_

* * *

_

"Where in the hell is she going?" Toushirou saw what Momo was about to do and ran towards her. But she was far, and she was running too. The flood of people slowed Toushirou down and he had no choice but get to the bushes behind the stalls.

"Hey! Wait!" Karin followed him and ran taking off her slippers.

"Let go of her!" Toushirou heard Momo's voice faintly from where he was. He was slightly relieved to hear that she was still fine, but the men were still a big threat.

Toushirou was about to jump in when Karin threw her wooden slipper to a guy who was holding harshly Momo's wrist.

Momo's teary eyes met Toushirou's and Karin's for a moment. The brunette helped up the other victim as the other guys of the evil gang started to walk towards them.

"What the fuck was that for huh?" one with blue-bleached hair glared at Karin

"Fuckers! Get away from them!" Karin yelled and threw her other slipper to the blue haired guy. 5 more to go.

Toushirou, as fast as the light, easily punched one in the gut, kicked another one, pressed a pressure point on the other two and made them paralyzed for some moments and kicked again the last one.

"Holy cow!" Karin had her arms crossed over her chest and nodded satisfied "Now that's what I call a man."

Toushirou was slightly panting and Momo was worried. She slowly walked up to him and laughed nervously "T-thanks. You really saved us back then. How did you know I was he-?"

Then Momo's still teary eyes widened at the sight before her. Toushirou was glaring seriously at her.

There was a tense moment for a minute, even Karin couldn't say a thing, until Toushirou spoke up "Are you stupid? Do you know what could've happened?"

Her heart stopped in that moment, and started beating faster than ever. She tried not to hiccup, and spoke up a strangled "I'm sorry…" and ran away.

The other victim was confused but decided to leave, scared by Toushirou.

* * *

Momo looked up, trying not to cry. One wrong move, and she'd start to cry.

She breathed out the breath she was holding in and shook her head.

"I was just trying to help that girl…" Momo said to herself and started to walk back to the festival "I'm not going to cry over something like this…"

* * *

"What happened with Toushirou?" Rangiku asked raising an eyebrow "Did you cry?"

"What? No, he was just busy." Momo smiled "and I didn't cry!"

Rangiku frowned "then what are you doing here? You should be with Toushirou going with plan A right?"

"Yeah I know, but I…" Momo paused for a moment and saw that Toushirou and Karin were walking "uhm… he's a little busy."

Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows and turned and saw Toushirou and Karin.

She turned back to Momo and huffed "Oh. I see. So you're just going to give up just like that?"

"Give up on what?"

* * *

"That was cruel." Karin tried to keep up with Toushirou's pace

"What?" the white haired boy was now calm, almost as if nothing happened.

"You know what. Momo-chan just wanted to help that girl. I would've done the same."

The two teenagers were away from the crowd, they were in the park nearby by the trees.

"It's fine if it's you, you're a brute monster anyway…" Toushirou received a hard smack on his arm "but Momo… She's not strong, how can she protect some one else when she can't even protect herself?"

Karin rolled her eyes "She acted out by instinct. It's normal to have the impulse of jumping in and try to save the girl."

Toushirou kept quite and leaned against one of the trees.

Karin stood opposite him "And you two are supposed to act all lovey dovey, specially now since Yuki might be around here."

"Shit, I almost forgot about Yuki." Toushirou ran his hand through his hair "I'll do something about that." He sighed

* * *

"Holy cow, isn't that Yuki?" Rangiku instinctively hid behind a stall with Momo and pointed to Yuki who was wearing a pink glittery kimono.

Momo gulped "I have to tell Toushirou." She fumbled in the small bag she had with her for her cell phone and she remembered "Snap, I even forgot my cell phone!" she was about to sulk down and she remembered where Karin and Toushirou were going when she saw them "I'll just have to go and tell him."

"Wait, if you pass there Yuki will see you!" Rangiku stopped Momo and the two of them looked for another way

"Then…" Momo looked behind them and endless bushes were blocking the way, but it wasn't impossible to pass through there.

Rangiku already knew what Momo was thinking "Oh no. No no no, you're not going through them. You'll ruin your kimono!"

"Rangiku-chan this isn't the time to be thinking about my appearance. I'll fix myself later."

"You better hurry up, ok?" Momo simply nodded and started to make her way through the bushes. And by Momo's bad luck those bushes were rose bushes, so the thorns scratched Momo's feet.

She remembered the necklace in the pocket of her kimono.

When she was getting ready she unconsciously put it in her pocket.

'_I feel so stupid. Why did I even bring it with me?'_

She remembered that it was just laying dead on her bedside table. It felt like "Lord of the rings.". The necklace was calling her.

'_Maybe it's cursed. I feel like if I'm going to lose it, Toushirou will drag me to hell.' _Momo shuddered and flinched when she put her hand in her pocket, since she got scratched by the thorns.

She finally made it through the bushes. Now she was at the park's small forest. She walked around, since she knew well the place.

She already saw Toushirou's white hair in the dark. She briefly sighed in relief and she was about to walk to them and then she heard Karin talking.

"Oh, so you like her?" Karin said with a teasing tone

Toushirou shook his head "No, not really."

Momo involuntarily got curious and sneaked behind one of the trees.

It was already starting to get dark

"Eh? Why not? Look, she's pretty, she's kind. She's smart! And she's a model!" Karin counted on her fingers the things she said and looked up at Toushirou "Who wouldn't fall for a girl like her?"

"You should see her stupid disguise at school. Tremendously ugly." Toushirou sighed

'_Are they talking about me?'_

"She's troublesome. She attracts disaster. I get head aches. But sometimes things get interesting. It's good, it keeps me entertained."

Momo felt like she was stabbed by every phrase he said. _'Am I that much of a burden to him?'_

"Then why did you ask her to pretend to be your girlfriend? You're so cruel, you know?"

"I don't know. Just something out of impulse I guess." Toushirou chuckled "You should've seen her face when I told her I knew her secret. And, I think she's more suitable in this kind of thing. Yuki was dying out of jealousy when we went to her party."

Karin groaned "Momo's not a toy, Toushirou."

"I know, I know." Toushirou got off the tree he was leaning against to, he stretched up "We should go back to the festival now… what a pain."

Karin bit her lower lip "You should stop playing around with her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Momo was holding close to her chest the necklace Toushirou gave her, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just… see her like a little sister."

With a snap, Momo ran away from the scene and went back to the festival through the painful road she went through.

Toushirou heard the leaves rustling, so he turned to where Momo was hiding at and looked closely.

'_I swear I heard someone here…'_ he walked towards Momo's hiding spot and Karin followed him

"IS there something there?" she asked

"No, I just thought I heard someone here…" he looked around and saw something shining on the grass.

He picked it up. It was the necklace he gave Momo. A part of it was covered in blood.

"What the…"

"What's that?" Karin looked over his shoulder going on her tiptoes but he quickly hid the necklace in his pocket.

"Festival. Now."

* * *

"Ouch! Shit!" Momo tried to pass her hand over her kimono to brush off the thorns attached to it. But instead of falling of like she hoped, they just scratched her palm.

"Hey hey. Why are we using those words Momo?" Rukia and Orihime walked to Momo and Rangiku who were sitting by a bench "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Momo laughed nervously "I just had a fight with the thorny bushes. They won."

"Here." Rangiku finished taking off the small thorns in Momo's feet. She grabbed Momo's white handkerchief from her bag and ran to the river nearby and came back, wiping away the blood from the model's feet.

"Who had a fight with horny bushes?" Renji walked by the girls with Ichigo, Ikkaku, Kira and Yumichika

"Yo!" They all greeted

"Horny bushes?" Kira asked confused

"She said thorny bushes, idiot." Rukia smacked Renji

"Hey okay, sorry!"

Before they could see her, Momo put on her glasses she brought with her.

"Seriously! How troublesome!" Thanking God that Momo's mother was a nurse and always made Momo bring some band aids and alcohol, Rangiku took the tiny container of alcohol and threw its contents all over Momo's feet.

"Awwwww!" Momo screamed in pain "That hurts like hell!"

The guys went like "Oh…" understanding Momo's pain.

"You had a fight with bushes huh? That happened to me too." Ikkaku patted Momo's shoulder "You can be considered as a real ma-"

"Woman!" Rangiku retorted before Ikkaku could compare Momo to a male.

"Right."

"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled from across the road.

Ichigo turned to the familiar voice "Oy, Karin. You hanging out with Toushirou again?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you." Toushirou walked up with pockets in his hands.

Hinamori quickly turned away from him and hid her hands behind her.

Kira noticed Hinamori's actions and saw a few drops of blood on her white kimono.

"Momo-chan, are your hands okay?"

Momo snapped and whipped her head to Kira "Y-yeah! They're perfectly fine!"

The blonde haired guy furrowed his eyebrows worried and grabbed Momo's wrist bringing up her bloody hands.

"They, uhm… I just have to wash them! They're just small scratches!"

"Holy crap! Momo!" Rangiku started to scold Momo as if she were her mother and while she was scolding her, she started looking for some other disinfectant in Momo's bag.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Yeah. Well. She used to play "Mother and child" a lot when she was a kid." Rukia said stifling her laugh.

Toushirou, stood quietly, with one of his hands holding the necklace in his pocket.

He walked up to Momo "We need to talk."

Momo frowned "There's nothing we need to talk about, Hitsugaya-_san_."

Rangiku read the tension in the air and caught up "Ok people. We have to go back. Hurry hurry!" She was able to push everyone out of the scene and left the two alone after turning to Momo mouthing "Plan A."

Toushirou sat next to Momo after re-washing the cloth and washed her hands.

Momo blushed at the contact, but flinched at the pain.

"Were you listening?" Toushirou broke the silence asking the question Momo didn't want to hear.

"L-listening to what?" she bit her tongue, trying not to spill out the whole truth.

Her hands were clean from blood, now the scratches were clear to see.

"You know what I'm talking about." He sternly said and started to pull out the small thorns from her smooth hands.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah? Well, by some coincidence I found this." He grabbed the necklace from his pocket and showed it to her "Looks familiar?"

"It must be some one else's." she insisted "Mine's at home."

"And by coincidence these are dirtied by blood too." He continued with taking off the thorns and after he finished he passed over the wet cloth again. He wrapped it around her hand tightly, and made her hand over her other hand.

Momo kept quite and looked down at her lap.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop other people's conversations."

"You shouldn't use people for your own entertainment." Momo looked at Toushirou straight in the eyes "Since you already know that I eavesdropped, there's no need for me to fake ignorance right? Well, let me tell you what I think. You're an asshole. Sadist, egoistic, cruel!" Tears were threatening to come to her eyes.

"I know right?" Toushirou put band aids on the longer and deeper scratches on her hands. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I just wanted to warn you that Yuki was here. For today I've had enough of you." Momo stood up and forced herself to walk back to Rangiku's house, which wasn't too far from there luckily.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Someone who gets mad when you do something dangerous and who can easily cheer you up right?" Rangiku said looking at Momo "Honey, in this world guys like that don't exist anymore. The kind of guy you like is someone who can easily change your mood. Someone whose words can easily affect you. Can easily hurt you or comfort you."_

"_Why would I like someone like that?"_

"_Would you be affected if Ichigo said that you were pretty for example? Or would you get hurt when you hear that he doesn't see you more than a friend?"_

"_Well. No…"_

"_That's what she means, Momo-chan." Orihime smiled "If there's someone that you like, you get easily affected by anything that they do. How would you feel if you heard Toushirou-san say that he doesn't like you as a girlfriend?"_

*END FLASHBACK*

'_It feels bad to find out that I like him hurting this way.'_

Momo stood in front of Rangiku's gate and looked at Toushirou's house.

'_Just a sister hm?'_

_

* * *

_

"I'm back! Momo-chan! You know, everyone was surprised that Toushirou wanted to talk to you! You should've seen Kira-kun's face! Gyahaha!" Rangiku took her slippers off and ran to the living room to look for her friend.

She wasn't there, so she looked up to her bedroom and other rooms.

'_Where is she?'_

Rangiku wondered around the house and found Momo sitting on the kitchen's floor with a big bowl of ice cream.

Rangiku smiled "Hey! Actually you were right, Karin-chan is really a good girl! She's very-" Rangiku stopped mid-way her sentence, because when she lowered down and she put her hand on Momo's shoulder, the brunette turned to Rangiku who had wide eyes with tears overflowing from her eyes.

And with a strangled, pained and shaky voice she said

"Rangiku-chan…"

* * *

**A/N: Climax chapters are coming up! I didn't really want to make Karin a bitchy girl like in other fanfics. Actually I think that if the other contestant for Toushirou's heart is kind it will be harder for Momo... and that's what I want :D muhahaha oh I'm so mean XD **

**Yuki will soon make her appearance yet again!**

**Please review! :D**


	20. Now I know

**A/N: Nyaaaa here's chapter 20! Yes. Yuki will finally make her appearance! Short, but important! Big thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys! :D**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Now I know.**

**

* * *

**

"Geez, I thought something bad happened and it turns out that it's just about your feet!" Rangiku wrapped new bandages on Momo's feet "You should be more careful Momo, you're a model, for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, sorry." Momo slightly hiccupped and rubbed her nose. "I know that, I'm sorryyyyy." Momo cried out loud again and ate a quantity of ice cream from a big spoon.

"Here you go." Rangiku closed the first-aid kit and put it on the table in front of the couch. She stared at Momo for a minute "Is that all?"

Momo nodded and was having a hard time breathing because of the strong hiccups. She let out shaky breaths and ate again more ice cream. "I swear." Hiccups "It was just my feet. They hurt like hell, my legs feel jelly…"

Rangiku looked at Momo still unsure

"I swore to myself from _that time _that I'd never cry for a guy ever again." Momo drank again more water and stopped hiccupping "I'll never cry over Toushirou."

"Well, okay… but now that you know what you feel for him, what are you going to do?"

Momo sighed "Nothing. What am I supposed to do? It was better to never find out the truth."

Rangiku held lightly Momo's hand "What if he actually likes you? I mean… a brother would never kiss his little sister right?"

"Maybe that time he was just confused." Momo started scratching off with her thumb-nail the nail polish on her other fingers.

"Noooo! Stop!" Rangiku almost cried "My art work! Why'd you ruin it?"

Momo laughed lightly "Sorry, this… well…" she smiles sadly "It kinda hurts when I think about it. It's all one sided. This color reminds me of him… I want to take it off." Without knowing tears started falling down "A-ahah… I'm so lame… I even used my feet as an excuse to cry. What should I do now?"

* * *

"Oh! Good morning, Ran-chan! Sorry, I took the liberty to start cooking breakfast!" Momo smiled brightly at Rangiku who was still rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What time did you wake up, Momo-chan?"

"Uhm… around 7 I think…" Momo turned the fire off and put the fried eggs on two separate plates and toasts "Here. Breakfast's ready."

"Uh… great…?"

Momo moved as fast as the light and in a second the cooking utensils she used were already washed. She sat next to Rangiku and started devouring the food on the porcelain plate.

Rangiku looked at Momo shocked.

The brunette stopped eating noticing Rangiku staring, so she looked up at her friend's blue eyes curious "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no… Uhm… Maybe I was just expecting a different Momo when I wake up…"

"Different hm?" Momo took a bite of her toast "I expected the same too…"

"What?" Rangiku didn't hear Momo's last sentence, and she started eating too.

"Nothing." Another smile was spreading over Momo's face.

* * *

"So… here comes… 26xy… and…" Momo was muttering softly the answers while she wrote them down.

She was yet again doing her homework.

"Momo-chan, have you finished English homework?" Rukia asked as she gave up doing English homework on her own.

"Yeah, look for the orange book."

Rukia shuffled through Momo's bag and found the orange book. She grabbed it and took it out. And she found the necklace "Ohhh, this is so cute! Isn't this branded?"

Momo laughed nervously "A-ah, uhm, right… I think I should take that Rukia-chan."

Rukia looked confused but she just shrugged and gave it back to Momo

Momo got back to her homework, trying not to look up at Rukia.

Orihime titled her head "I bet this was from Toushirou-kun."

Rangiku nudged Orihime's side with her elbow trying to make her shut up.

It was obvious. Toushirou was a taboo topic at the moment.

* * *

"Soccer tournament? It's already that time of the year hm?" Rangiku grinned.

The girls already finished their homework, now they were at the soccer field with the soccer team mostly formed by their male friends.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah. You girls will come right?"

"Of course! We'll cheer for you guys!" Orihime chirped happily "If you want to we'll also prepare food for all of you!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Rukia took out paper and pen "How about you guys tell us what you'd like?"

"Something not made by you will be enough." Renji muttered wiping his sweat away.

Rukia kicked Renji's leg and he almost howled in pain

"I'm fine with onigiri." Ichigo sat on the bench "You girls decide. I don't think anyone would be picky on food after 2 hours of soccer."

"Then we'll take care of it." Momo fixed her glasses and grinned "But you guys must not complain!"

"We want dessert too!" Ikkaku hung his shirt over his naked shoulder

"Only if you guys will win!"

"Tch! Of course we'll win!" Ikkaku put his thumb up "You better make something good!"

"What? Why can't I join?" Everyone turned their heads towards Karin yelling at Toushirou "I want to play too!"

"Shut up. You can't join." Toushirou ran his hand through his spiky hair "It's the rules."

"'It's the rules'" Karin mocked Toushirou "My ass! It's so unfair! I want to play too!"

"I told you, you can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"They look like a couple quarreling." Ikkaku muttered gaining a kick from Rangiku.

Momo quietly looked at Karin and Toushirou and she turned away when the white haired boy glanced at her. Noticing Momo's reaction he rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to Karin.

* * *

"So now she knows she likes him right? Why is she so sad then?" Rukia crossed her arms

"Because she overheard Toushirou saying that she was just a little sister to him." Rangiku rested her arm on the glass table

"Speaking about Momo, where is she?"

"She said she wasn't feeling really well so she went back to her home." Orihime pouted "Poor Momo-chan…"

"Should we help her?"

"We've caused enough trouble for now." Rukia thought for a moment "I guess we should leave it all up to her."

Rangiku shook violently her head "No way! I want to help her!"

"But we can't force Toushirou to like Momo!" Rukia slammed her hands on the table "But Momo has the privilege of being Toushirou's "Girlfriend"" she wiggled her fingers in the air to emphasize the word Girlfriend "So! She should say "Oh, we need to go here for a paparazzi thing!". Right?"

"She's not that type of girl, Rukia-chan." Orihime sweat dropped "She's not the selfish type who'd do anything to get the one they like… I mean. At least that's what I see in her."

Rangiku scoffed, since she wasn't in the same reserved category as Momo, "I still think we should help her."

"We already tried once. And we ended up by hurting her." Rukia rubbed her temples "But she's the one who gets more hurt by seeing the guy she likes with her friend."

"So… what are we going to do?" Orihime leaned over the table

"Well… Toushirou already saw her in her beautiful get up, but it seems like it didn't have any effect on him." Rangiku tapped her finger on her chin thinking for other solutions.

"Does jealousy work on him?" Rukia drank her soda

Orihime suddenly slammed her hands on the table with a wide smile spread over her lips "I have an idea! If Toushirou-kun sees her as a sister, then the overwhelming feeling of being over-protective MUST absolutely come on the surface right?"

"Well… that's not a bad idea. But how are we supposed to grab out Toushirou's protective instinct." Rukia put her glass down.

At this point Rangiku smiled "Did you forget Momo's a model?"

* * *

**I'll be released from the hospital by a week hun. If Rangiku-chan doesn't mind ask her if you can still stay at her house a little longer ok?**

Momo sighed closing her cell phone and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Time to go on set Momo!" Hana hopped in the dressing room and smiled happily "Come on! Come on!"

Momo forced on a smile and walked on the completely white set.

'_It's been almost a week since I last spoke to Toushirou… since that accident at the festival.'_

Momo smiled brightly at the camera and posed like she usually did.

"No, we cannot let you in Miss. We're in the middle of work." One of the staff tried to stop the girl from coming in, but he miserably failed.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to hm? I am Yuki Katagiri! Let me in!" Yuki made her way through other members of the staff and the cameraman turned angrily towards them

"Hey! We're working here! Take that miss out!"

Momo looked at Yuki surprised and walked out of the white part of floor towards Yuki.

"I know her. Let her go, please." Momo softly put her hand on one of the staff member's shoulder. The man blushed at Momo's smile and he and the others left Yuki and Momo alone.

"What brings you here, Yuki-san?" Momo crossed her arms over her chest.

Yuki stared envious at Momo's black tank top beneath a white thin long sleeved cardigan with only the middle button, short denim shorts and white heels.

Momo raised her thin eyebrow, her brown eyes were slightly shadowed by the long mascara-coated lashes, and her cherry red lips curved up in a provoking smile "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows and ran her hand through her long hair "No. It's on the average."

Momo stifled a laugh

"And." Yuki took a step forward nearing Momo "I'm here for some unfinished business."

Momo titled her head faking innocence "Unfinished business?"

Yuki nearly growled "Yeah. You and your #*! Tounge better stop saying nonsense."

Momo knew that everyone in the set were quietly listening to them, so she gasped "Oh my, how rude! Saying such rude remarks, Yuki-san. Tsk tsk tsk." Momo shook her head in disapprove.

Yuki shoved her manicured finger over Momo's chest "Listen you missy. I'll find out who you really are. And when I will, your life can be considered to be over."

Momo laughed "I don't know what you're talking about, Yuki-san. But I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to continue the photoshoot you rudely interrupted." With a last provoking smile, Momo turned around and walked elegantly back to the set and bowed to the photographer and the crew for causing a ruckus in the middle of work.

Yuki flipped her long hair back and walked out of Momo's workplace.

A smirk appeared on Yuki's face as she walked into her limousine.

"Hell will break loose when you'll be back to school… Momo Hinamori."

* * *

"Ok, Momo-chan. This is seriously getting me worried." Hana furrowed her eyebrows "A few days ago you were happy, then you got gloomy, and now you're aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Momo took off the black tank top and put back on her clothes she came to work with. She tied her hair in a lose ponytail she hung over her left shoulder.

She had a chiffon white blouse and a pink skirt that arrived till her knees.

"Yes. Aggressive." Hana crossed her long legs

"I wasn't aggressive. I was just frank. Hana-san, you also shouldn't worry about me." Momo put a clip with a white ribbon to keep her bangs off her face. Light make up was still on, her soft lips spread out in a smile "I'm perfectly fine."

"Orihime, did you find them?" Rangiku drank her frappe

"Yes!" Orihime got a sheet of paper from her bag with notes written over it and put it on the table of the bar the were now having a break at.

"Rukia."

"Hai!" Rukia put a yellow envelope on the table next to Orihime's notes.

"Perfect." Rangiku put the frappe on the table and read down Orihime's well written notes.

Orihime explained while Rangiku read down the list "From my researches it seems like Toushirou's taste in girls with long hair. He doesn't really like the shy ones. He likes girls with long hair and slender figures… Other than that, I can say that he's into "Original type" of girls."

Rangiku nodded "ok. Good job, Orihime-chan!"

Orihime grinned, it was now Rukia's turn "They were all taken during this week. I don't think I was really noticed."

"Very well…" Rangiku looked at the stolen pictures of Karin and Toushirou going out or during break from soccer.

"Well, why did we have to do those things? And how come you didn't do a thing?" Rukia asked

"Ok. First of all this is all for Momo-chan." Rangiku rested her elbow on the table "Second, it's not true that I won't do a thing. On the contrary, I'll be doing the hardest job."

Orihime looked at her friend confused "Which is?"

"Convince Momo to go to the soccer game this Saturday."

* * *

"No."

"Come on… please?"

"Ran-chan. Please, I really can't. I have work this Saturday."

Rangiku frowned "Liar! I called Hana-san before coming here, she told me that you were free this week end!"

Momo shoved her head in her pink pillow "mmmf! Mfhmfhfm!" She probably replied to Rangiku's whines, but her voice was muffled by the pillow, so she got up and looked at Rangiku's ocean blue eyes "No."

"Awwww please! For Toushirou?" She received a death glare "For me and Rukia and Orihime?"

Momo frowned "No."

"Please? Come on! Just for this time!"

"No way Ran-chan! I'm not coming with you!" Momo hid herself beneath the thin sheets.

"But! What about Yuki?"

"She can burn in hell for what I care!"

"What about Toushirou?"

"He can also burn in hell! But he has to burn slowly and die in torture!"

"What about Karin?"

"She…" Momo and Rangiku were quite for a moment "she…"

"Come on… please?"

Momo sighed "Fine…" she said in a sad voice

* * *

"_I swear! It really broke my heart to hear her voice like that!"_ Rangiku whined from the other line.

Now Rukia was in her princess-like room, putting empty bento boxes in a big bag getting ready to go to Momo's house.

It was Friday night. The four girls were getting ready to go on a sleep over at Momo's house since she was maybe the only one who could cook decently.

"Really? Maybe we shouldn't go if she really doesn't want to…" Rukia closed the bag "Hey, I'll talk to you later, I'm heading to Momo's house now."

"_Great! Did you prepare the bento boxes?"_

"Yeah. You'll bring drinks for tomorrow right?"

"_Yeah! Orihime will bring some extra ingredients to cook."_

"Perfect. I'll see you in 5 minutes. Ja!" Rukia shoved her cellphone in her pocket and walked out of her room. She skipped through the halls and knocked softly on a big wooden door.

"Come in." a male voice ordered and Rukia hesitantly opened the door.

"Nii-sama, I'm going at Momo's house."

Without looking up from all the books over the big desk, Byakuya, Rukia's brother, simply replied with a cold yet approving "Hn."

Rukia smiled and closed the door. She walked out and found some maids cleaning up before going to sleep.

She greeted them and she walked out of the big mansion.

* * *

"Welcome girls!" Misaki greeted Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku and they did the same.

"Is your leg doing fine now?"

"Yes! I'm feeling great! Come in! Momo's upstairs!"

The three teens made their way up to Momo's bedroom.

"Oh hey Momo-chan! It's been a while!" Orihime jumped over Momo and hugged her friend.

Momo laughed "O-ouch, Orihime-chan… air…"

"Ops sorry."

"So. What are we going to cook for tomorrow?"

* * *

"No wait, Ran-chan! That's too much chili!" Momo snatched the small container of powdered red hot chili.

"Huh?" Rangiku was still half asleep. That was to be expected. She wasn't used to wake up at 7 am anymore.

Momo giggled "Come on. Go and sit."

"Huh?" Rangiku was pushed on a chair and she sat there still confused.

Rukia sweat dropped "Momo, here. I chopped the carrots."

Momo smiled and looked at the carrots. She laughed "Oh my God, Rukia-chan. Chappy? Again? Seriously?"

Rukia grinned "A great piece of edible art!"

"Ayaaaah! The sandwiches are ready!" Orihime already put the sandwiches in one of the many bento boxes Rukia brought "Ok. What can I do to help?"

"Uhm…" Momo looked around "Orihime-chan, could you please put the rice in these boxes?" Momo handed two big squared black with white linings bento boxes to Orihime.

Orihime did as she was told to do.

Momo got back to the curry where Rangiku put too much chili. But it seems like Momo completely forgot about it, so she started to fry omelets.

* * *

Today Momo had no disguises on. No geek glasses nor her usual braids. Her hair was left down in soft curls at the tips of her locks. She had a white v-neck shirt, denim shorts and blue Converse on. Light lip gloss was spread on her lips, black mascara made her lashes longer and light blue eye shadow made Momo's brown eyes attract more attention.

The girls walked to their male friends.

"Good luck! We've prepared your bentous!" Rangiku grinned

"And desserts I hope." Ikkaku looked over at the bentou boxes in the paper bags.

"Hai hai! Now go and win!" Orihime pumped her fist in the air

"Momo, you look… different?" Ichigo and Renji titled their heads to the side looking confused, searching for what made the difference that day.

"Yeah? Maybe that's just your impression." Momo laughed nervously but the guys totally believed her.

"Right, Karin is already over there waiting for you girls. Number 230 if I'm correct. We'll see you later!" Ichigo and the other guys left waving at the girls, and they walked towards where Ichigo pointed at.

The stadium was completely full, even though it was just a match with a nearby city, the people who lived in Karakura didn't want to miss a single match of their promising soccer team.

* * *

Momo, Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime walked through the seats and they finally saw Karin.

Momo sat next to Karin, Rangiku next to Momo, Rukia next to Rangiku and Orihime.

The match was about to end, the scores were on tie.

It was all up to Toushirou now who had the ball.

Everyone cheered for their favorite teams and they all yelled happily when Toushirou started to run with the ball.

"Go Toushirou! Kick Their Asses!" Karin yelled even almost louder than the crowd.

Toushirou looked up at Karin and he grinned at her. He kicked the ball and it got in the net.

"Wohoooooooo!" Everyone from Karakura yelled happily and jumped in joy.

Everyone except Momo who was quietly clapping her hands.

She saw Karin's expression. Her eyes softened when Karin's cheeks were lightly pink because of the blush caused by Toushirou.

Momo knew it. She knew it right from the beginning.

'_Karin-chan…'_

"Hey, Karin-chan…" Momo had her bangs covering her face.

"Yes?" Karin snapped out of her daze on Toushirou

'_You, who have tried to defend me from Toushirou's cruel words.'_

Momo's voice was shaking slightly, but Karin couldn't hear that "Do you like Toushirou?"

'_You, who got so close to him in no time…'_

Karin looked at her with wide eyes at first. Then her look softened and she smiled. Mix of emotions were in that smile. Shyness, happiness… and something Momo has always feared.

'_You love him…'_

A tear unknown to Momo quietly fell from Momo's left eye, and she touched it surprised with the tips of her right hand's fingers.

"Momo? Are you okay?"

'_Now I know…'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Drammmaaaaaaaaaaa ahahaha xDDD Sheesh I'm sorry guys, I'm so hyper today… in love? Yeah :D xDD hahaha jokeeeee xDD maybe just a little lolz. So. Now Momo knows her feelings for Toushirou! But she discovers that Karin, who is really dear to her, is also in love with him! Uh Oh!**

**Please review!**


	21. It's just another day

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update! I just got sick this weekend so I couldn't even get near my computer D: But here's chapter 21! It's a bit short, but I hope you guys won't mind, since this is better than no chapter hahaha xD**

**Since at first I was thinking of making "I love the way you lie" shorter, Karin was supposed to have her important role on the second season of this fic. BUT! Since this fic will have only one season she appeared sooner :D**

**I personally don't like that much this chapter… I think it's less interesting and less funny than the other chapters… if they were actually funny O.o were the other chapters funny? You guys tell me! xD**

**Wohoooo the next chapter is one of the chapter I've been preparing for soo long xD like, I've already planned up the next chapter in my mind for a long time or so, so… yeah, I really hope I'll be able to post it this week end!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: It's just another day.**

**

* * *

**

"Huh?" Momo looked down at her wet fingers "Oh, something just got in my eyes, don't worry!" Momo quickly wiped away her tears from her eyes and waved her hands in the air

Karin looked at Momo worried and confused "Are you sure?"

Momo nodded smiling "Yeah."

"Girls, time to go, it's picnic time!" Rangiku titled her head to the side and looked at Momo "Are you crying?"

The brunette sighed "I'm not" she chuckled "Let's go. There's this new park with Sakura trees! How about we eat there?"

"Then let's wait for the guys and let's go ok?" Rukia joined the girls' conversation.

Momo, Orihime and Rukia started to walk away from the seats like the rest of the crowd. There were other girls around their age, but they were for sure there just to catch some hot guy's attention.

Indeed there were many good looking guys there. And most of them were looking at Momo's direction.

* * *

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Ichigo walked up to the girls followed by Renji, Ikkaku, and Kira. The other team mates of soccer went to some other place. After getting through the crowd of fan girls, Toushirou made it and walked to his group "Well? Where are we going?"

"Momo-chan said she'd take us to a new Sakura park. Dunno where it is, so she'll lead us." Karin crossed her arms over her chest "You guys should help us with all this food, don't tell me you expect us girls to carry it all the way to the park hm?"

"You're right, Karin-chan!" Rukia dumped her part of lunchbox on Ichigo and Renji

"Speaking of Momo, where is she?" Toushirou asked out of instinct since he didn't see her with the girls.

"Uhm… she said she had to go to the toilet, but it's been 5 minutes." Orihime looked back to a nearby bar "She went there."

When everyone followed Orihime's gaze, they saw guys surrounding Momo. The guys looked like they were around the same age as them, and they looked cute too.

* * *

'_Uh, what should I do?' _Momo thought to herself "Uhm, I really need to go. It was nice meeting you." She tried to walk past the boys, but they stopped her

"Come on gorgeous, just give us your number and we'll let you go." One said as he grabbed lightly her wrist.

"I'll let you go after a promised date." Another one said

'_These guys are from my class.' _Momo thought _'And they're the ones who bully me because of my old fashioned look at school.'_

She shut her eyes and wriggled to get free from the guy's grip "No, please, my friends are waiting for me."

"Ohhh, feisty, how cute."

"Come on, you'll have fun with us. Are you new here?"

"Maybe she's from our school."

Momo was about to cry and she kept pulling away, when her friends came to her rescue.

Toushirou had a stern look "Let her go."

"Ohh, look, it's Hitsugaya-san." The guy let go of Momo and she ran to her girl friends. "Rangiku? You know that girl?"

Rangiku raised her eyebrow and stifled her laugh "Damn, boys are so retarded."

"Come on, let's go." Momo agreed with Toushirou as the group started to walk away

Momo's classmate knew they could do nothing against Toushirou, so they just let them leave.

* * *

"Are you stupid? Retarded? Huh?" Toushirou scolded Momo, the girl just flinched at his tone, but she fought back

"Why do you care?" Momo rubbed her reddening wrist "It's not like I told them 'Hey! Come and flirt with me!'"

Toushirou glared at her

"And we just have to act when Yuki's around right? Or when paparazzi are around. Latest news GENIUS, they're not here!" Momo huffed "Just go and do whatever you want with Karin-chan."

"Hey, Karin has nothing to do with this."

"Oh sure! Devil! Go bald! I hate you! Die!"

* * *

"Holy cow this curry's too spicy!" Ichigo gulped down liters of water trying to soothe his mouth that felt like it was burning.

"Kurosaki-kun! Try these sandwiches I made this morning!" Orihime opened the red bentou box and a weird smell was freed.

The group subconsciously covered their noses.

"Don't let yourselves be deceived by the smell!" Orihime took a sandwich "This is my specialty! Tuna with ketchup, orange jam, chocolate syrup, peanut butter and corned beef!"

The teenagers' faces turned green, except for Rangiku who snatched a sandwich too and started eating "This is sooooo yummy!"

"I know right?" Orihime and Rangiku ate happily creating a happy bubble around them.

The others shuddered. The Sakura trees left petals flying around. The green grass was almost fully covered by the pink petals. The group sat on a big checkered picnic towel in a circle with all the food in the middle.

"Spicy is good, Ichigo! Don't be bitchy and eat like a real man!" Ikkaku slammed his hand on Ichigo's back who coughed

Momo smiled nervously "Sorry, this morning Rangiku-chan put too much chilly in it."

"Yeah, blaming someone else sounds easy." Toushirou muttered loud enough for Momo to hear.

They glared at each other with sparks of hate and rage flying around them.

"Hey guys, chill." Renji ate the omelet with rice "This is good."

Momo mumbled an incoherent "Thanks" and kept eating.

Karin and Toushirou were now having a private conversation, but Momo could hear well what they were talking about since she was sitting next to Toushirou.

"Who wants some Coke?" Rangiku held up a 2 liter bottle of Coca Cola and grinned.

Everyone held their plastic cups up and Rangiku poured some coke in each cup.

"I want my dessert!" Ikkaku groaned "WHERE'S MY DESSERT?"

"Here you go, Ikkaku-kun!" Orihime gave Ikkaku a full plate of a violet jelly with broccoli inside "It's sweet and nutrient since there's broccoli inside!" Orihime grinned.

Almost everyone turned pale then green at the sight of the weird gelatin that seemed like it was even moving.

Renji laughed "Come on Ikkaku! Eat it! Eat it!"

"That's…" Kira couldn't find words to describe his disgust at the sight of the food "Good luck, Madarame-kun."

Ikkaku gulped "For I am a real man, I shall eat this!" Baldy sliced a piece of the jelly and stared at it for a while. His friends eagerly looked at him as he was about to eat the violet gelatin. And then he finally ate it.

Ichigo was taking a video of Ikkaku forcing himself to eat the violet substance, and Renji was rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on guys, you're so mean, Orihime-chan made it just for you." Rukia frowned and took the plate from Ikkaku's shaking hands and forced a piece of gelatin in Renji's and Ichigo's mouth "Eat it and don't complain!"

Momo laughed at the scene and she wrote down a text to Tenshi. It was already a habit writing a text to Tenshi everyday for Momo.

**Dear Tenshi-kun. Sorry if I couldn't text to you for a while. It's been a hectic week. Well, last time you asked me about my and Toushirou's relationship right? I think it would be unfair to keep it from you since you always worry about me.**

Momo explained Tenshi about their fake relationship, and now that Karin came in the scene and Momo was worried about Yuki that might discover about her real identity, things weren't going really well.

**But it's okay. I'm sure I'll make it through. Feels like I'm in a drama, but I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Take care ****-Momo**

Momo clicked the middle button and sent the long message. Then she quickly regretted her action.

'_What if I bore him with my long boring text? Oh no, he's going to hate me.'_

A gloomy cloud loomed over the brunette and her friends looked at her curiously "Momo, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

"Damn! I'm seriously going to die because of you girls…" Ikkaku grumbled holding his stomach "I gotta puke."

"That jelly was poisonous." Ichigo muttered trying not to let himself be heard by Orihime. He rolled over and he buried his face in his arm.

Renji was already K.O., little imaginary stars hovering over his eyes and his face was completely pale.

"Seriously." Karin huffed poking her brother with a branch as if he was dog poop "Ichi-nii, get a hold of yourself."

Ichigo waved his other arm prying the branch away from him and Karin laughed

"You guys are so mean. We gave it our best effort with cooking, ya know?" Rangiku pouted

Kira laughed nervously, mentally thanking God for not eating any of Rangiku's or Orihime's traps.

Momo giggled and she started to take the empty bento boxes. She bent down unknowingly giving a show to other guys at the park with their friends or girlfriends.

Toushirou glared at all the guys and made Momo sit back down "You're so stupid. Stay there." He stood up and continued Momo's work. She raised an irritated eyebrow

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you move an inch from there I swear I'll freaking hit you." He pointed a threatening finger at her and she simply nodded.

"I'll help you." Karin, who had skinny jeans on, helped Toushirou cleaning up while Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime were still confused at what was happening.

"Thanks." Toushirou and Karin cleaned everything up and tied the boxes together like earlier.

Momo stood up and was about to take a step forward to Toushirou, but when her left foot was about to touch the ground Toushirou glared at her

"You heard what I said."

Momo pouted "You're not my dad."

"I don't care. Touch the ground with that foot and you're dead."

"You wouldn't dare."

Toushirou smirked "Oh yes I would."

* * *

_WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL_

_LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD!_

Rangiku sang completely out of tone and her friends covered their ears.

Momo was still frowning, touching lightly her reddening cheek because of Toushirou's usual pinching-ritual-punishment. Her cell phone rang and she eagerly read the message.

**Momo, I'm really worried that Toushirou might be hurting you. Please don't hesitate to ask for my help in anything. If something goes wrong call me and I'll be there as quick as possible. I really hope you're doing fine like you're telling me everyday. It's okay to complain sometimes. I won't mind. Actually I'd really like to spoil you, but you just wont let me ( - u . u - ) Please be safe. –Tenshi**

Momo blushed slightly at the text. Rangiku might be singing again, but Momo wouldn't notice.

"Oh, is that a friend of yours?" Kira butted in and Momo nearly jumped ten feet away from him.

"Y-y-y-yeah! He is!"

Kira smiled nervously "You still have that cell phone?"

Momo calmed down and drank some water, then spoke up "Yeah. I can't possibly throw it away."

"Eh… How's your mom?"

"She's doing great. Like usual." Momo smiled a bit to herself "Doesn't want to rely on me at all."

"She's just being considerate."

_TAKE ME ON A RIDE RIDE_

_Oh BABY TAKE ME HIGH HIGH_

Rangiku kept singing like there was no tomorrow, and that definitely wasn't a good thing.

"What? Haha! That's so funny!" Karin laughed

"Yeah, I know. And then she was all 'I don't care for that peasant. She's a model, but I am Yuki, the queen.'" Hitsugaya and Karin were talking about Yuki's reaction at her birthday party.

Everytime Toushirou spoke, which was a rare thing, Karin would listen intently and smile at him.

How couldn't he notice? She was madly in love with him.

"Hey, there's this new thing in soccer I recently heard." Karin shifted in her seat "This new technique I'd really like to try! It's a tunnel thingy, I just can't get it right! Please teach me!"

Toushirou raised his eyebrow and ran his hand through his hair "Well, ok. I guess I can take that as more exercise."

Karin grinned and her eyes gleamed "Great! When?"

Toushirou wasn't really listening to Karin since he was looking at Momo and Kira chatting happily. He didn't hear out her invite to play that Friday, but he heard her latest question, and not wanting to decide he just shrugged "When you want to?"

"How about next Friday?" if Karin could, she would be already jumping in excitement.

Another shrug "Sounds good."

* * *

"A-a-a-a-a-aask him on a d-d-d-date? No way!" Momo screeched in horror "NO!"

"But you have to do something!" Rangiku huffed "I know what happened at the soccer match. You can't let Karin win!"

Momo buried her face in her pillow "NO!"

"Momo Hinamori, you shall ask out on a date Toushirou Hitsugaya in this instant!"

"NO!"

"I tried to go with the jealousy thingy by making you wear skimpy things, but it didn't really work on him. So you have to do something. Make a move."

"You what?"

"Aw come on! Who knows, he might fall for you!" Rangiku patted Momo's back "It's either you send him a sexy picture of you in lacy lingerie or text him and ask him out or let Karin take him."

Momo looked up at Rangiku

"So? You're going to send him the sexy picture?" Rangiku asked

"No" Momo blushed "Karin-chan can take him. Boys just ruin my life."

"Well, if boys weren't here then how do you expect kids to be born."

Momo blushed madly

"Duh, woman + man = baby!"

"Ok I got it fine! But…" Momo sat up and looked out of the window with a serious and sad look "I was thinking over the past few days… that I should just give up on him"

Rangiku looked bored at Momo, then silently yawned and looked around Momo's small room. Momo was still going on talking about depressing things, while Rangiku grabbed Momo's cell phone and started writing down a message pretending to be Momo.

**I need your help with something this Friday. Can we meet at the park at 1 pm? XOXO –Momo**

Momo suddenly jumped on Rangiku trying to stop the message, but it was too late

"Oh my God what did you do?"

"Ohoho it's too late my dear!"

A familiar bleeping sound rang, Momo nervously took her cellphone and opened it

**Ok. –Toushirou**

"Holy freaking shitting cow!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well? How was it? xD Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Right, as of the other story "Knocking on heaven's door" it seems like I'll have to postpone it to next week, or when I'll have the time to publish it xD I'm still having some dilemmas over some scenes in the first chapter. Maybe I should start looking for a beta reader :/ any volunteers out there? xD**

**Please R&R! :D **


	22. Rainy Day

**A/N: Yo people! Dunno how but I managed to finish this long ass chapter! Maybe because this chapter has been lingering in my mind for a long time already xD **

**I feel so stupid. Like seriously. Last time I forgot to thank the reviewers. But now I will!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**It's all thanks to you guys that I managed to write this chapter on time! Haha XD I love y'all!**

**As for the beta reader thingy… tanithhh is volunteering! Any other volunteers?**

**tanithhh but hey, if you don't want to you don't have to xD**

"**Knocking on heaven's door" shall be posted either tomorrow or next weekend. I'm getting lazy lately, sorry for that xD must be the weather. YEAH RIGHT! XD**

**Thanks also to the readers who have enough patience to read my stupid and boring notes!**

**And big hugs to KyoHyon xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Rainy day.**

* * *

It was almost the end of July. Rainy days are coming up,1 month to go and school would start again. The sky was clear blue, no clouds in sight. Friday, the doomsday like Momo called it, was up and now she was getting ready. It was 12 pm.

"Momo, calm down." Rangiku huffed

"I am calm."

"No you're not. You're not even breathing."

Momo released the breath she unknowingly kept inside. "Ok, fine, maybe I am a little nervous. It's weird though. I mean… this isn't our first date. Why should I feel nervous?" Momo twisted around a strand of her black hair in her finger.

"Because now you know what you feel for him… Oh, this is good. Geez Momo, you say you're poor but your dresses here are awesome!"

Momo chuckled "Hana-san gave them to me. You can call it charity for poor?"

"That's a mean thing to say." Rangiku grabbed a white halter neck with an elasticized back with a mini tiered skirt in chiffon and she took a sheer white and pink lightweight top with self-tie strings at the sides (**A/N: picture in my profile :D**) "This is one of the

cutest. Then we'll do something with your hair." She handed the dress to Momo.

Momo took them hesitantly "Maybe it's not a good idea for me to go at the date…"

"Oh shut up. Hurry up and get ready."

Momo rolled her eyes "Well thank you, you're so kind."

"Sorry hun, just having my things, don't mind my rudeness." Rangiku winked at Momo and the brunette just shrugged.

Once she changed clothes Rangiku combed Momo's hair in a low-side ponytail and her long brunette hair fell in soft curls all on her left shoulder.

"No make up?" Momo asked surprised "Phew, that's good."

Rangiku looked at Momo like she was crazy "Are you nuts? Like I'd let you go on a date without make up on!"

Momo rolled her eyes "I can skip make up once right? Just fake that you forgot it."

"No way. Today I'll put waterproof make up on you in case that it might rain." Rangiku grabbed her pink bag and took her waterproof make up "And you should bring an umbrella."

"But it's sunny." Momo nodded her head towards the window of her room to show Rangiku the clear sky "It's not gonna rain."

"No buts."

* * *

"Fuck Karin, it's 11 am, what do you want?" Toushirou leaned against his door frame only in a white shirt and shorts

"Did you forget? You had to teach me that technique thingy for soccer! Hurry up and get ready." Karin grinned up at the white haired boy

Toushirou rolled his eyes "Ok, I'll be right back."

Toushirou ran up his bedroom and quickly changed in a pair of jeans and a black short sleeved polo shirt. He just ran his hand through his spiky hair with the intent of making it neat, but it had the opposite effect and his hair got even messier. He shrugged it off and grabbed his cellphone stuffing it in his bag.

He ran back down and saw Karin fidgeting. Which was unusual "Are you okay?"

Karin snapped out of her thoughts "Yeah! Come on!"

Toushirou put on white sneakers and walked out his gate with Karin. While they were walking to the park Toushirou suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked

"Hmm… I feel like I forgot something." Toushirou scratched his head

Karin rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him "Hurry, let's go to the park before there are too many people there."

Toushirou still felt like he forgot something, but he shrugged it off and jogged down the road with Karin.

"So this is how I should kick it?" Karin kicked the soccer ball side ways sending it right in the net.

"Yeah, but you gotta twist your legs around to make a fake." Toushirou moved fast and showed Karin.

Karin nodded and tried again.

"Move faster." Toushirou crossed his arms over his chest.

'_I don't care how cruel you get.' _Karin glanced at Toushirou _'As long as I can be with you I won't care…'_

_

* * *

_

"If he comes late it will damn payback time." Momo sat at the usual bench where she and Toushirou would meet.

It was 11.55, she was 5 minutes early so Toushirou wouldn't find an excuse to complain and ruin Momo's mood.

'_I wonder what he thought reading the message.' _Momo looked down at her white purse "Oh shoot, I forgot my umbrella." She looked up at the sky "Just hope it won't rain…"

She looked around the park and saw only cuddling couples holding hands or hugging or making out. She blushed and looked away from them.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly opened her phone reading the message

**What are you doing now? ****-Tenshi**

Momo felt a little disappointed. Maybe, deep inside, she was actually hoping for Toushirou to text her.

**Waiting for the White Devil to show up. I swear if he comes late it'll be payback time muhahahaha :D –Momo**

She looked at the clock up and it was already 12.05

'_Oh. Damn. Time passed me by.' _She thought surprised _'He's late though. I wonder what happened.'_

Some couples passing by gave quick glances at Momo and started wondering why was she still all alone.

Momo looked down at her lap and played with her fingers

'_I'm sure he'll come.'_

_

* * *

_

Toushirou's stomach made a weird growling sound. He looked down and put a hand on his stomach surprised.

Karin heard it "Oh right. I didn't even let you have break fast and it's already lunch time." She looked down at her cellphone to look at the time "12.30. how about we go and grab some food at McDonalds?"

Toushirou shrugged "Sounds good. Let's go."

Karin and Toushirou walked out of the field and they were strolling down the busy streets.

Toushirou had his mind somewhere else though.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you wanna go home just tell me." Karin looked worried at Toushirou

"I'm fine. There's just something ticking me off. I keep on having this feeling like I forgot something."

Karin raised her eyebrows "Must be just your imagination." she and Toushirou walked past the fountain where Momo was sitting behind. Toushirou didn't see her, but Karin surely did.

"Eh? Is that Momo?" Karin muttered and she titled her head trying to see more and to confirm if the brunette sitting by the bench next the fountain was Momo.

"What? Did you say something?" Toushirou was about to look at where Karin was looking at, but she stopped him and dragged him away

"NO NOTHING! Let's go!"

* * *

*GROWL*

Momo inwardly groaned and put her hands on her stomach.

'_It's 1pm already. I wonder if something happened.' _She was about to stand up, but then she shook her head _'I'll just wait a little bit more.'_

She looked down at her cellphone _'Uhm. Maybe I should text him.' _She thought for a second _'But maybe he's already sick of my messages.'_

'_No, wait. I rarely even send him a message.'_

'_But he'd find it annoying if I'll text him.'_

Momo had a mental fight, she looked down at her cellphone and held it tight.

Then it buzzed.

Her face lit up in hope that it was Toushirou telling her that he was sorry for being late and that he was coming, but of course it wasn't him.

She couldn't help but frown a little.

**It's been an hour already. I think you should go home, Momo-chan. –Tenshi**

**It's ok. I'm sure he's already on his way. –Momo**

She flipped close her cellphone and sighed, stretching her arms up.

'_Maybe I should've eaten back home.'_

She instantly regretted thinking about food and she smelled McDonald's French fries.

She looked around and stared in awe at a couple feeding each other.

'_Ew. Yuck. Cheesy. Too lovey dovey to handle for my eyes.'_

She sighed _'I should go and buy something to eat.' _She stood up and looked around in worry _'But maybe he'll come right when I'm off to buy something to eat.'_

She sat back down sighing, almost pouting _'I hate myself.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah damn, this is so good!" Karin slouched down the green field.

Other kids were playing with Frisbees, others were playing badminton and other things.

Toushirou sat down next to her "Let's finish eating then we'll continue with soccer."

Karin nodded eagerly _'I wonder why Momo-chan was there. Maybe a date?'_ she glanced up at Toushirou _'I'm sorry Momo. Today I'll have to keep him for myself.'_

"Ugh. Vegetables." Toushirou opened up his burger and took off the vegetables from inside.

"You don't eat vegetables? Same here!" Karin laughed surprised.

"They're just… ah, I don't even want to think about it." Toushirou mocked a shudder of disgust.

"Ah. Where the hell is he?" Momo said out loud and quickly regretted doing so. Old men and women, and couples looked at her in utter surprise and they just ignored it and continued with what they were doing.

'_Geez. It's nearly 2pm…' _she started to fidget _'I feel so stupid. I should've just gone home.'_

But the hope that he would come was still there. Momo couldn't help but hope for his arrival.

**Momo-chan. Are you with him now? –Tenshi**

**Yes. We're going to eat. Did you eat already, Tenshi-kun? –Momo**

'_I'm even lying to Tenshi-kun. I'm despicable.'_

Momo sighed and slouched down. Her necklace sparkled in delight under the shining sun.

'_Curse you Toushirou, go bald. And die.'_

* * *

Toushirou sneezed.

Karin stopped mid-way from kicking the soccer ball "You okay?"

"Yeah." He sat down and stared at Karin kicking the ball, then running to take it back and kick it again. Why'd he even go with this girl?

A sudden thunder roared in the sky, Karin yelped and looked up at the darkening sky. Then rain poured down heavily as if the gods from above were throwing buckets of water. The rain hit harshly the ground making a loud noise.

"Holy shit I didn't see this coming!" Karin yelled and grabbed the ball.

"Let's go back to my house for now!" Toushirou said as loud as he could so Karin could hear him. She nodded and they run trying to cover their heads with some newspapers they found at the park.

Toushirou's house was nearby, so they quickly made it.

"You should go and take a shower." Toushirou threw a pair of slacks and a shirt at Karin

She caught the clothes "Oh my God. Ew Toushirou, like I'd ever take a shower in your house."

"Shut up, like I'd ever do something to a kid like you. Hurry up, or you'll catch a cold." Toushirou pointed at the bathroom with his left hand while he rubbed his wet hair with a towel in his right hand "After you it's my turn ok?"

Karin blushed lightly and nodded. She ran in the bathroom trying not to slip on the parquet floor of the halls of Toushirou's house and she closed the door behind her.

Toushirou sat on the floor of the hall, not wanting to get his couch wet, and leaned against the wall behind him.

He remembered that he left his cellphone in his bag, so he grabbed it to check if it got wet.

* * *

Momo was now the only person at the park. The rain poured down heavily. Momo was already wet, so even if she tried to find shelter nothing would change. She sat still on the green bench. She bit down her lip, trying to refrain her tears from falling down.

She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her hand.

She looked up at the clock. 2.30pm.

'_I feel so stupid.' _Tears pricked down her eyes. She rubbed them away but they kept coming out nonstop.

She got under one of the green trees. A loud thunder roared again and she shrieked in fear.

**It suddenly started raining hardly. Toushirou's sending me home now. How about there, Tenshi-kun? Is the wind strong like usual? –Momo**

Tenshi's reply arrived soon

**Do you have an umbrella? If not find shelter. Your text are different from usual Momo-chan. Are you sure you're okay? Are you feeling well? Did Toushirou do something to you? If he did he's dead. Please tell me what's wrong Momo-chan. I'm worried about you. –Tenshi**

More tears came down. Maybe it was happiness for Tenshi already knowing her so much that he could tell even through a message that she wasn't ok. maybe it was just self pity. Or maybe the disappointment for Toushirou not coming and making her wait like an idiot for 2 hours at the park and even under the rain.

Her hands trembled nonstop, she couldn't write down a text. She just didn't have the strength anymore.

* * *

Toushirou re-read the messages he had on his cellphone.

**Well? How's yer date with Momo-chan? I wanna know everything! XOXO –Rangiku**

**Hey! Why aren't you replying? –Rangiku**

He raised his eyebrow. What date? He looked back at his old messages and saw Momo's message from last week.

**I need your help with something this Friday. Can we meet at the park at 1 pm? XOXO –Momo**

**Ok. –Toushirou**

At least now he remembered what he had to do that day. He looked up at the clock. It was almost 2.30

He still had some doubts though. Momo would never ask for help. Specially not from him. And she never writes XOXO at the end of her messages. So when he received that message last week he thought it was some kind of stupid joke from Rangiku. He just decided to tag along and he texted Ok back.

But now he had more doubts. What if Momo really did go at the park, by the fountain, and she's still waiting for him? Checking if she's there won't kill anyone right?

He decided to check, just to be sure. Karin was still in the shower anyway, he'd be back before she even notices that he's gone.

He walked out and opened the brown umbrella. Rain still poured down harshly, thunders roared as if angry at someone.

And then he caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair.

"Eh? Toushirou? Why are you here? What about your date?" Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows

Toushirou looked at her with wide eyes. The doubt if the date thing was real or not was now confirmed. Now he feared that Momo, being the stupid girl like she usually was, might be still waiting for him. He hoped at least that she had an umbrella.

He was trying to open frantically the gate, but it was slippery so it was too hard.

"Toushirou? Where are you going!"

"Shit." Toushirou muttered and turned to look at Karin with her still very wet hair and dried clothes lent from Toushirou "I'm going to… check something at the park."

"What? I'm coming with you!" Karin was about to step out of the doorstep but Toushirou stopped her.

"No! Stay here. You'll get wet under the rain again. I'll be back in a moment ok?"

He turned around again

'_No, stay!' _"But Momo's there to-!" Karin put her hands over her mouth mentally cursing herself.

"You knew she was there?" Toushirou looked at her incredulous.

Karin shook her head "No! Please, don't go! Stay here. She must have gone home already anyway." She got out in the rain "Please!"

Toushirou pushed her lightly back under the roof "Don't worry about me, I'm already wet anyway, an umbrella won't make a difference. Just wait here ok?"

"CAN'T YOU JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT HER FOR A SECOND?" she yelled angrily

A loud thunder flashed in the sky again, and Toushirou looked at her with a smile, mixed with worry and she'd never seen "I just can't leave her alone like that. If she gets in trouble who'll come and save her?"

He decided to just ignore the lock of the gate and he jumped over it.

The marathon to save Momo from the wicked rain has begun.

* * *

Momo had her knees held against her chest. She quietly sobbed over them and another thunder roared up.

She angrily looked up "It's freaking August! No way in hell thunders like that get in the way of a wonderful sunny day!" she said to no body

Another thunder and she shrieked trying to cover her ears and she shut her eyes close.

She heard footsteps. With her eyes still closed she heard the person walking up to her and the person seemed to be really wet by the rain because she felt more drops falling on her head.

"Stupid! Why are you still here?"

Momo looked up with teary eyes, thanking Rangiku and God and the person who invented waterproof make up. "You-!" She stood up and smacked Toushirou's arm "I hate you! I hate you!" she sobbed "I really hate you!"

Toushirou panted from the run he just had "shut up. I'm sorry already."

She kept crying like there was no tomorrow against his already wet shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter 22 done! What will happen next? It's a miracle that I could finish this in one day hahaha xD My head's killing me! But oh well. Yay for drama hahaha xD well guys. Please review! If I surpass the max reviews I had in one chapter (hmm.. maybe the max I had in a chapter were 13 reviews or 15?) I might post an extra chapter for Valentine's day ;D what'cha guys waitin' for? Please Review! :D**


	23. Fever

**A/N: Heya people! Here's chapter 23! So It seems like you liked the valentine's extra ;) Should I post what'll happen at the onsen? Hmm… I'm not so sure about that since I might not find enough time to write it… but, who knows. XD**

**I wanted to thank the reviewers. I'd like to thank you all one by one but It's late now here where I live, so I don't have enough time! But it would be nice to be able to talk to all of you ****but I'm afraid that you'd just get bored if you ever talk to me so… yeah xDDDD**

**Big thanks to KyoHyon! Yeah, I like long reviews, so what? Hahaha xDD**

**What about this. To those who give out LONG reviews,,, like really long ones, will be rewarded with a teaser of the next chapter of I love the way you lie…**

**Who's in? xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Fever.**

**

* * *

**

Rangiku looked with her binoculars the wet couple walk at the porch from her bedroom's window. She snorted "How can he let her get wet under the rain! He should've lent her his jacket, even though it's summer, I don't care, or give her his shirt to avoid to get her wet by the rain! Grrr this is so frustrating! I wish I was invisible to force them to do those things…" she mumbled.

She looked at the white haired boy open the door and let in the girl before him. "Ok, that's 5 extra points for him."

Lucky for Rangiku the couple went directly in the living room where Karin was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She saw the girl stand up hearing footsteps.

"What is Karin doing there?"

* * *

Karin flipped through channels clicking to no end the buttons of the remote control. Then she heard footsteps from the corridor and she immediately stood up with a smile filled with hope that it would've been Toushirou coming back to her. She stood up trying to fix the t-shirt Toushirou lent her and she had just her underwear as bottoms, but since Toushirou's shirt was big on her it covered her down till the bottom of her butt.

"Tou-"

Surprise Karin, Momo's with Toushirou.

To make it worse (for Karin) Toushirou had his arm around Momo's small waist, and both of them were slippery wet because of the rain.

"Oh, hey Karin, you're still here." Toushirou greeted the girl and he helped Momo go to the couch.

"Ah, hi Karin-chan." She smiled at Karin "Wait, I'm all wet, I'll get your couch wet. I'm fine on the floor." Momo said tugging his shirt.

"Stupid. Who cares about the couch, just sit there." He helped her sit down "I'll lend you some clothes." He ran upstairs.

Momo clutched her head and looked up at Karin with a weak smile. Karin smiled back at Momo and sat down beside her "What happened?" she asked innocently

"Just a little mishap." Momo laughed nervously "Ahh, my head is killing me." She winced slightly. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, because last time he promised me that we'd practice soccer together, then this _rain_ came to ruin _everything. _What about you?"

Momo felt some sort of hint of darkness _'Darkness from Karin-chan? Impossible. Must be just my imagination. And wait. Did she say she and Toushirou had soccer practice?' _"Oh well. We-" she was cut off by the white t-shirt thrown on her head followed by shorts. She got the clothes out of her face and glared up at Toushirou who was standing by the stairs.

He held up a pair of slippers "Shall I throw these too?"

"No thanks, you can just, like a normal human would, walk down here and hand them to me _gently_." _'Freaking asshole.'_

Toushirou walked down the stairs, once at the doorframe to the living room, just a few meters from Momo, he stared at her blankly for a moment. She raised her eyebrow and he suddenly threw her a slipper and hit her forehead.

She instantly stood up "Ouch! What the hell?"

"You expect me to walk till there? What are you? A spoiled brat?"

Momo gasped in annoyance, and after grabbing the dry clothes and the slipper from the couch, she walked to him with her head raised high as if provoking him to try to hit her once again. Then, seeing no reaction from him, she snatched the other slipper from his hands and walked up stomping her feet harshly on the floor.

Toushirou just watched her walk up the stairs and added one of the comments Momo hated.

"Nice lacy black panties there. Oh, how cute, you're wearing the bra I gave you for your birthday. Does the push up work for you? I'll buy you more lingerie if it will make your boobs look bigger."

A slipper was thrown from upstairs to his forehead.

* * *

Toushirou had again his white towel around his neck. He was sitting on the ground, his left leg resting down, the other was bent up to his naked chest.

Karin was sitting on the couch drinking warm chocolate.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Karin came up with a topic.

"So… " Toushirou looked up at her holding his cup of coffee. She gulped.

"You knew Momo was there but you didn't tell me anything."

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure anyway if it was really her or not."

Another thunder roared in the sky, lightning suddenly the room and the darkness came back.

"I think it's better for you to go home."

* * *

"Hey, Momo!" Toushirou knocked on the door. _'Is it normal for girls to take so long to take a shower?' _"I gotta get a shower too you know!"

It was really quite, the shower was, so Momo was already done taking her shower. But it was weird that he didn't hear her footsteps.

"Momo?" he turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal the bathroom filled in steam. "Hey monkey! Did the shower eat you?" he looked around and saw a female figure laying on the ground. He walked to her, grabbed a towel in case she wasn't wearing anything, and knelt down beside her laying body. Luckily she was wrapped tightly around her slim body.

"Hey wake up!" Toushirou shook Momo lightly. She groaned and her eyes flickered open.

"W-what…"

Toushirou put his hand on Momo's forehead "Holy shit you're burning!"

"Huh? I'm on fire?"

The white haired boy rolled his eyes "Come on, I'll take you to my room."

"No wait." Momo tried to stand up and succeeded. "I can walk." She wobbled to the door of the bathroom and she stumbled down. Before she could hit the ground Toushirou grabbed her arm and swung her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Shut up. You're so stubborn. You never listen to what I say."

Momo couldn't see Toushirou's face since she was hanging over his shoulder. She couldn't help but frown "I'm not asking you to carry me like a princess, but you could at least avoid to hang me on your shoulder like a pig."

Toushirou just pinched the back of Momo's tight and she screeched in surprise. "PERVERT!"

* * *

Momo panted in her sleep. Every now and then she'd turn her head from one side to another and her eyebrows were furrowed together. Toushirou got a wet cloth from his bathroom and let it rest on Momo's forehead.

"_Huh?" she looked around the unfamiliar place. She was in front of an old Japanese style house. It was sunset, the sky was clear; a light breeze of wind blew on._

_Momo walked around the big green-grass garden, with a little pool with koi fishes in it. Big and small stones were around this pool, bonsais were lined up the sides of the path that lead to the front door. On the right side of the garden, there were bushes of red roses, white roses and other different types of flowers. On the right side, before the wall that divided the road to the garden, there were tall bamboos._

_She walked around the garden and she saw a man who looked to be around 25 years old. He was sitting on the wooden floor outside his house, drinking a cup of green tea. He was wearing a light blue kimono and he looked nervous. His hands were fidgeting and he was looking up. Momo couldn't clearly see his face, she didn't understand why, but she decided to walk up to him, not knowing what else to do._

"_Uhm… excuse me?"_

_The man turned his face to her, but she still couldn't see it. But he felt so familiar to her. "Hi. It's late miss, what are you doing here?" the man asked in a gentle voice_

_She bowed "I'm really sorry! I don't know either! I just woke up here and-!"_

"_It's okay don't worry!" the man laughed "Come have a seat! Your face doesn't give any evil aura!"_

_Momo sweat dropped "I just really wanted to know where this is."_

"_Oh we're in Japan!"_

_She nearly gagged._

_The man patted again the seat next to him with his hand. Momo obliged and hesitantly jumped up the wooden floor and sat beside the man. He sighed and looked up at the stars that started to appear in the dark sky. "They look pretty ne?"_

_Momo shifted and sat on her knees. She smiled remembering how her father also loved star watching. "Yeah. I'm a passionate of stars myself."_

"_Oh really? Do you also know about the star myths?" the man asked excited like a 5 year old kid._

_Momo nodded._

"_Princess Orihime!" the two of them said at the same time._

_Then they laughed._

"_Seriously? That's so cool!" Momo grinned._

_The two of them got in a heated conversation about complicated star things, surprisingly their tastes were almost the same when it came to stars._

"_It's rare to see a young miss know so many things about stars!" the man smiled "Thanks."_

_Momo looked puzzled "For what?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know if you saw me earlier, but I was sort of nervous."_

"_Uhm… may I ask the reason why?"_

_He looked down his lap "Today my child was born." He sounded happy, but sad "But I can't go to see them yet." He pouted and waved his hands in the air "Because my wife's daddy doesn't like me! So I can only get to see my baby tomorrow! And I'm nervous! I'm sure I'll have to hold her. What if the baby slips out of my arms! Oh no! And I heard that babies' heads are more fragile than ours! Oh my God! What should I do?"_

_Momo smiled "The night will pass by fast, so don't worry about it. And you're an adult! You shouldn't worry about it. You're a daddy now, holding your child will come natural to you! I'm sure you can do it!"_

_The man looked at her "Really? You're so kind."_

"_Is the baby a male or female?" Momo asked_

"_Hmm… I don't know yet! I guess a male would be good!"_

"_Eh? Don't you want a female? What if it's a female?"_

_The man frowned "It's not that I don't want to. I have the tendency to get jealous so…I'm afraid that if ever I'll have a daughter she might not be able to have a boyfriend in her whole life because of me. But if I'll have a daughter I won't mind! I'll love her with all that I have. Look at me now. I didn't even meet my baby yet, and I already miss… him or her."_

_Momo laughed out loud and stopped after taking deep breaths "That's so sweet! Right… what day is it today?"_

"_Uhm…" the man seemed taken back by the sudden question "Today's June 3!"_

'_June 3?' Momo thought to herself 'I thought it was August-' "Year?"_

"_1994." Momo's eyes widened._

"_By the way. This sounds cliché, but what's your name? I sort of forgot to ask you earlier!"_

_She shifted in her seat "I'm Momo." She held her hands together still thinking about the time. How could it possibly be 1994?_

"_What a pretty name." the man smiled, and slowly but surely his face got clearer and clearer as seconds passed by. She looked up at him "I'm Yamato Hinamori!"_

_A tear fell from Momo's cheek at the sight of big chocolate eyes, messy light brown hair and that warm smile. How could she be that dense? Not recognizing that voice. That way of talking. "Father…" she whispered as more tears came down her face._

_Now the scene was sort of changing. The light was getting brighter and brighter, and before her father disappeared, he smiled at her "Get well soon princess."_

Momo opened her eyes. _'It was just a dream.' _She felt something heavy by her side and she saw Toushirou sitting on the ground with his head resting on the bed and his arms used as his pillows.

She gently ran her hand through his spiky hair and he mumbled something. She quickly took her hand back, fearing that he might wake up.

Then it hit her. Today was the busy day.

* * *

"That's a wrap people! Good job!"

Everyone clapped their hands and Momo stumbled through her way to her dressing room. This was one of those busy weeks where she had to run from one building to another. Her career was going well, and she gained enough money to pay the debts and sustain herself and her mother and pay her house's bills. _'This is worth it. The more jobs I get, the better. I don't care what will happen to me as long as I can take care of my mother.'_

Momo hopped in her dressing room and nearly collapsed. She held on the first object she found and she stood up. Her view got fuzzy and she felt light headed, seeing everything spinning.

"Shit." She muttered and walked to the white couch.

"Momo-chan!" Hana knocked on the door "I'm coming in!"

Momo immediately stood up and tried to look as if nothing happened

"Hurry up. At 3 pm you have to go at Yukine Studio for the cosmetic products photo shoot, you'll finish around 4 pm and we'll be heading to this other studio for the teenagers' clothing photo shoot. They'll make you wear many kinds of different clothes so it might take around 2 or 3 hours… then after that you have to go to another photo shoot for shoes products and the last job is for Chanel accessories… well, it seems like the most important one will be at the end of the day, but we'll make it through." Hana looked up from her agenda "Hey are you okay?"

Momo grinned, nodding "Yeah! Just give me a second." She looked up at the clock, it was 2.30 pm "I'll change into my clothes and take of this thick layer of make up. I'll be ready in 10 minutes!"

Hana furrowed her eyebrows "Are you sure? You look kinda pale."

"It's the make up." Momo pushed Hana out of the room avoiding to touch the woman with her hands "Ja!" and she closed the door locking it.

She sighed running her hand through her long dark locks. And she immediately stopped mid way cursing herself mentally _'I'm getting this habit from Toushirou. Curse him. Dear God please make him go bald. Daddy, rip his hair off while he's sleeping. Please.'_

Momo coughed and took a candy-medicine she always keeps with her in case of fever during work. She started changing clothes and noticed the necklace she'd always curse at but can't help but bring it with her everyday.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Stupid. You should rest!" Toushirou stood up and stumbled down because of scattered things in his room. Momo threw him a death glare and coughed lightly_

"_Curse you! This isn't school where you can stay home when you're feeling sick. This is work. And I'm not rich like you so I can't get the luxury to get a day off, specially today, I've got important jobs." Momo quickly put on the dress she wore the day before. It was already washed, dried and ironed so there was no problem. And the dress was cute anyway. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail with a white lace ribbon. She coughed again and folded the t-shirt Toushirou lent her._

_Yeah, she slept at Toushirou's house._

"_Just call them then. I'll call Hana-san, just give me her number." Toushirou stood up and watched Momo hastly moving around the room._

"_No. I've got a Chanel photo shoot tonight." Momo huffed and put the locks falling on the side of her face behind her ear and got her bag. She took her cellphone and called Hana "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. Just a little… maybe just a tiny bit I forgive you for making me wait like an idiot. Oh, hello? Hana-san! I'm here at Toushirou's house. Yeah, the one next to Rangiku's… ok, see you in 3 minutes." She hung up. Then she ran downstairs and put her sandals on. Toushirou followed suit and before Momo closed the door behind her to leave she smiled at him "Fuck you." And she closed the door._

*END FLASHBACK*

'_Ok, I know it was rude to leave him with those words but hey. Damn it he made me wait under the rain and now I'm freaking sick!' _Momo coughed again.

After she took her make up off, she put some blush-on on her cheeks so that she wouldn't look as pale as she should be because of her fever. She lastly looked at herself on the mirror and opened the door to see Hana with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I heard you coughing little miss." Hana said in a serious tone. "And I forgot to ask this earlier, why are you wearing such a cute dress? And what were you doing at Toushirou's house? Did you go hunky punky? Did you use protection. Oh Momo, tel-"

"Hana-san we're going to be late!" Momo just pushed Hana down the halls. Hana tried to move her hand on Momo's forehead but she ducked down so the pinkette woman missed her.

"Curse you! I'll check your temperature while we go to the next studio!" The girls ran to the car and Hana turned on the car's engine. "Here," she handed Momo a thermometer "I borrowed this from the staff here."

Momo stared down at the thermometer and she fastened her seatbelt.

"Don't act like you don't know what to do Momo, put that thing under your freaking armpit." Hana drove like a mad woman and Momo shivered at the cold metal touching her hot skin.

* * *

"Huh? Just 37°?" Hana looked at the thermometer completely surprised "Did you cheat on it?"

Momo shook her head "I got a shit load of medicines. Someone forced me." She muttered the last phrase and they ran in the building and walked to the reception.

"Miss Hinamori?" Momo nodded "The set's almost ready. Studio number 6 on the fifth floor."

"So… you still didn't answer my question." Hana said tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

Momo rolled her eyes "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, because I'm your manager."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, so you did do something naughty."

Momo raised her eyebrow "And where did you get that conclusion from?"

"By the fact that you won't tell me anything." Hana pouted like a 5 year old kid.

"We didn't do anything ok?" with a "Ding" sound the elevator's door opened and the two walked down the halls.

"Back to work again."

* * *

'_Resist. Resist. And concentrate.' _Momo took a deep breath and smiled at the camera. The first part of the photo shoot was about to finish, then they'd have a 20 minutes break for dinner.

"No Momo-chan! Put more emotions!"

She had worn already different styles of dresses. The first one was a casual dress, and of course the main thing was the bracelet with silver hearts. The second was a sporty look with a cute necklace with the Chanel sign.

Now she had the third dress, the long white sundress. Her hair was left down and she had a big beach cap on. She had two bracelets with flower patterns.

She tried to smile, but her sight was starting to get fuzzy.

"Ok, let's have a break, maybe you're just tired Momo-chan, we'll continue later." The gay photographer clapped and everyone ran to the tables where food was ready to be eaten.

Momo stumbled out and Hana came to her aid.

"Momo-chan? Come on, I'll go get your medicine, you don't look so well."

Momo shook her head "I'm ok, don't worry."

"It's ok to work hard, but if you overdo it you'll get sick and you'll just be a hindrance in your work."

Momo looked down at her lap "I know, and I'm sorry about that. But this photo shoot is really important. I can't just leave in the middle of work."

"Just check your temp. I'll be back soon."

* * *

The last dress was the elegant one. A long emerald green dress with a high spike going up near her tights. It had spaghetti straps and it was backless. Her hair was held up by a sparkling pin. In highlights of course were the necklaces with random pearls on it and a matching set of earrings and a bracelet. Ruby red lipstick colored Momo's lips, black mascara made her lashes longer, and eye shadow made her look sexier than before.

She had her hand over her hips, a confident and sexy smile on her face, and her left leg, where the dress had the spike up, was poking out of the dress exposing her long slender creamy legs and black high heels.

"Good! Good!" the photographer kept taking pictures and Momo started feeling dizzy. Maybe because of the lights, or maybe because of her high fever. But it didn't matter what was the reason at that moment, because she was falling down.

And someone caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at the boy that caught her, but the lights didn't let her see. And before she completely fainted she whispered a name.

"I'm sorry, I'll be taking my girlfriend home now."

* * *

**A/N: Wah! And here's another chappy done! :D did you like it guys? ****I hope you did :D well, please review! :]**


	24. Momo: the spoiled one

**A/N: In the end I couldn't send previews for this chapter for two reasons. Since this is short, the preview wouldn't make any sense, and I've been busy like hell. I'm really sorry guys, I hope you don't mind this short chapter.**

**So thanks for the reviewers!**

**Please Review again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

Chapter 24: Momo: the spoiled one.

* * *

"Nnh, wait Toushirou…" Momo groaned

"Shut up…" he panted

"No, really…" Momo whined

"I said shut up." He forcibly put a wet cloth over Momo's forehead "Why today, of all possible days, did your mom have to get the night shift?"

Momo smiled flustered at the white haired boy "It's ok. You should leave, you might catch my cold." She coughed lightly and closed her eyes "I'm sure with some sleep I'll feel better. Thanks for taking me home. Just go away…" she turned her back to him "it's not like I already forgave you for what you've done." More coughs made her body tremble.

Toushirou felt extremely guilty. How could she think about his health when she was the sick one there? He grabbed one of those modern type of thermometer from Momo's bedside table and put it in her ear.

She nearly jumped out in surprise and the thermometer made a beeping sound, Toushirou took it back and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes.

"39.8°?"

* * *

'_Her house is sort of run down…'_

Toushirou stirred the porridge in the pot on the fire, he was looking at the ceiling of her kitchen. Its white color was turning in a dark shade of grey because of humidity. Cracks ran down the wall until the ground. The wooden floor was fine, maybe it was just recently replaced with new wood.

He turned off the fire of the stove and poured some porridge in a plate. After getting a spoon, a glass of water and putting them for a moment on the table, he started to look for some medicine from the cupboard.

"Uh? Where's the medicine… I thought her mother was a nurse…" he looked throughout all the cupboards in the kitchen. He shrugged and brought the food and glass of water in Momo's room.

The wood of the stairs creaked under his feet and he carefully held the porridge trying not to pour it out on the ground. After opening the door to Momo's bedroom, he saw her facing the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowed in pain, panting and sweating.

He put the plate on her bedside table and on her side "Hey, don't you have medicine here?"

Momo groaned and her eyes opened "Shut up." She said in a dark tone "I'm trying to sleep."

With a surprised look and an anime vein on his forehead, he shook his head _'She's sick. Have mercy.' _"Just tell me where you keep your medicines. It's weird, I couldn't find any back in the kitchen. Wasn't your mother a nurse?"

Momo groaned again and looked at him with a scary aura waving off her "We don't have medicines here. Too expensive. Please go home now." She turned again her back at him with a huff and shut her eyes close.

She felt him standing up "Eat your porridge while it's still warm." Then he quietly left without saying a word. She heard him walk down the stairs and then she heard the door slam.

Without knowing, she sat up, her face slightly red because of the fever, her view was fuzzy and she felt like the world was spinning too fast.

Her throat felt like it was burning, she looked at the porridge on her bedside table.

She ate it quietly and quickly laid back down.

'_He really left.'_

"Thanks for coming." The man at the counter greeted farewell to Toushirou, who was holding two plastic bags filled with food and some medicines.

'_Seriously…how the hell did I end up buying all this stuff?' _Toushirou frowned and sighed.

'_We don't have medicines here. Too expensive.__' _Momo's words echoed in his mind as he walked away from the 24/7 mini market.

'_Can't her mother bring medicine from the hospital?' _he scratched the back of his head and walked down the streets to Momo's house.

*FLASHBACK*

"_I'm sorry. But you can't come in unless you have their permission." The secretary apologized again_

"_Look miss, my girlfriend's working there and she has a fever. This morning she wouldn't listen to me when I asked her to just stay home."_

_The secretary whispered to her colleague beside her some things like "Oh, at such a young age they already live together."_

_The secretary coughed and sat properly "I'm really sorry. But there have been many cases of fake boyfriends trying to meet models here. We can't just let you in."_

"_Tsk." Toushirou pinched the bridge of his nose "Ok, just… at least try calling miss Hana, Momo's manager."_

"_R-right." The secretary immediately dialed Hana's number "Uhm, hello? Miss Hana? This is the reception, sorry to disturb you. But there's this mister…"_

"_Hitsugaya."_

"_Mister Hitsugaya saying that- what? C-certainly!" she hung up and looked at Toushirou embarrassed "Please this way." She got out of the desk and lead Toushirou to the set._

_People in business suits male or women looked at the young tall white haired guy walking with a dead serious look on his face. Maybe his hair attracted attention, or maybe it was his casual get up in such a place._

_Before the woman could knock at the big doors, Toushirou kicked the doors open and walked inside._

_Crew members tried to stop him, but they all miserably failed and he looked at the main stage completely lit by big lights. And he saw the fragile girl he's been looking for the whole day._

_She was wearing an emerald green dress hiking up her long creamy legs._

_Toushirou's heart would've skipped a beat if he wasn't that worried about her._

_When Hana saw Toushirou she immediately ran to him "Toushirou-kun, sorry for the trouble back at the reception."_

"_It wasn't your fault Hana-san, don't worry about it." Toushirou replied_

"_Right…So what brings you here?"_

"_Momo has a fever. This morning I've been trying to convince her to stay home-"_

"_She's had this fever since this morning?" Hana nearly screamed "Oh my God, that girl didn't tell me. That's why she was acting weirdly."_

_Toushirou nodded "This morning she even got mad at me for asking her to stay home."_

_Hana smiled apologetically "She's just like that. Work is work, nothing will tear her away from her duties."_

"_Momo-chan?" the gay photographer stopped snapping pictures as Momo wobbled for a second._

_Toushirou immediately ran on the stage and held Momo before she could fall on the ground._

"_Kazune…?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'll be taking my girlfriend home."_

_

* * *

_

"Momo-chan's one big magnet of bishounen." The cameraman cleaned the lenses of his professional camera "I'm sooo jealous!"

Hana laughed "You noticed it too, Maya-san?"

"Hm… This thing has been ticking me for a while, who's Kazune?"

Hana dropped one of the accessories of the camera and she quickly grabbed it back up "H-how did you know about him?"

"I hear Momo-chan mumble it when she fainted. Who is he darl?"

The pink haired woman smiled in apology "Sorry darl, I can't tell you."

"Awww come on darling! Why not? You know I can keep secrets!"

"I'm really sorry. When I forced Momo-chan to tell me she cried the whole day and during that time she hiccupped out forced words to tell me who he was."

"Momo-chan crying? Oh my God, it must be something serious then!"

Hana nodded "If only you knew…"

* * *

Momo rolled around in her bed, shivering and coughing nonstop.

She narrowed her eyes and rolled to the other side. Irritated, she grabbed the now-dry cloth and threw it on the wall across her room.

'_How dare he leave a girl sick because of him?' _She sighed "Oh poor little girl left alone sick in her house in the middle of the night."

"That's creepy… seriously. Are you always like that when you're sick?"

She whipped her head back to her bedroom door to see Toushirou with a raised eyebrow and a plastic bag. "I thought you went back home."

"You had no medicines and things for fever." He put the plastic bag on the ground and he sat down, taking things out of it.

Momo looked curiously and propped up with her elbows.

"Doesn't your mom bring home things like medicines and stuff from the hospital?"

"She can't. It's forbidden. Didn't you know? Stuuuuuuupid."

Toushirou had an anime vein on his forehead and glared sideways at Momo, who just stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

"You brat…" he muttered and he grabbed some medicine and handed it out to her with a bottle of water "Here! Drink this, sleep and get better."

Momo raised her eyebrow "Pshh. You're ordering me around when you're the one at fault for me getting sick."

Toushirou remained quiet and just stood up. He forced in Momo's hands the medicine and water. With a delinquent-like look he said "You better *à#? Drink this and shut your éà°*! Mouth."

Momo just glared, and after drinking her medicine she laid down and slept.

Toushirou groaned rubbing his temples and Momo's phone started ringing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting-_

After fearing that she might wake up and start acting like a spoiled ill-mannered brat, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Toushirou?"

"Yes, Hana-san."

"How's Momo? I hope she isn't causing too much trouble. She has the tendency of being a spoiled brat when she's sick."

Toushirou wanted to laugh and cry at the same time "I noticed."

"Ok, please take care of that girl. Tell her I cancelled her jobs for the next two days."

"Just two days?"

"Yep. Hey. I gotta go now. I'll call again tomorrow. Bye!"

He hung up and involuntarily saw the wallpaper of her old run-out cellphone.

It was a picture of Momo when she was still small and her father, both of them had "V"-signs with their hands, grinning. Their house back then looked fine. He didn't understand how that beautiful house turned out like the way it is now.

After putting her cellphone on her study-desk, he walked down the creaky stairs, hands in pockets, and walked through the living room. He saw many family pictures, and the latest pictures were just very few.

He looked at the door-frame of the door of the living room. There were lining marks of different levels. They looked like measurement lines.

He walked to it and read "130 cm. Princess 10 years old…"

'_Princess?'_

He looked up and read "158 cm. Momo 15 years old…" a frown formed in his face. The handwriting was different than the one of 10 years old.

'_It must've been hard on her.'_

He looked up at the pictures hanging on the walls and in one of Momo's pictures from when she was in middle school he saw another boy with light brown hair with honey-color like eyes. Someone wrote something beneath the picture "Momo and Kazune."

'_Kazune? The boy she mentioned earlier?'_

Trying to shake off the thoughts he walked to the kitchen and tidied up the things he bought from the mini-market.

As he was putting some food in the shelves he heard Momo scream bloody hell.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Momo?" he quickly ran upstairs and she was wriggling harshly, her eyes still closed so she was still asleep, but tears were coming out.

"Kazune! It's my fault!" she cried out

He ran to her side and tried to shake her awake "Momo, hey wake up!" he shook her shoulders "Momo!"

When Momo's eyes snapped open, her tears didn't stop. After meeting Toushirou's emerald panicking eyes she immediately hugged him, crying, and her body shaking nonstop.

Toushirou subconsciously stroked her black hair "Hey calm down."

She sobbed in his arms, having a hard time to breathe because of the hiccups. She couldn't even speak properly.

"Shh…" he reassured her smoothing back her hair.

A thought in his mind couldn't waver.

He had to know who Kazune was.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry that I had to cut this off short xD the next chapter will be longer for sure, so I hope you'll cope with me in this one! Oh right! I also published already Knocking on Heaven's door! So if you have the time please read it and review it **


	25. Night time

**A/N: Hi people! So, going straight to the point, please check out Knocking on Heaven's door xDDD it didn't get as much success as this fanfic did, so I hope you guys will listen to my pleads and might take a peek to that fic and maybe review? Pretty please? xD**

**So here's chapter 25!**

**And once again I changed plans.**

**Those who write down a long review have the privilege to ask something about the next chapter. I will reply I promise! of course there are some things that cannot be asked. And if you ever write down a long review you can ask any question about chapter 26 (just one question) except for this question = Who is Kazune?**

**Ok that's it xD thanks as always to the reviewers and readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

Chapter 25 : Night time.

* * *

"Nightmare?"

Momo just nodded, and hiccupped.

It's been 5 minutes since Momo woke up and jumped on Toushirou. They were sitting on her bed, his back leaning against the wall, and she was curled up by his chest, sitting between his legs.

She didn't speak a word. The only sound that came out from her mouth were her hiccups and sighs.

And Toushirou didn't really know what to do next. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and his right arm was hanging lose around her smaller figure. _Maybe I shouldn't ask her yet. _He glanced down at Momo, wiping away fresh tears dripping down her face, hiccupping and trying to catch her breath. _Not when she's in this state._

While Toushirou was running in circles in his head, Momo was emotionally dying again. Her past couldn't just leave her yet. And she was starting to hate herself. _Maybe I should just tell him. It would be unfair for me to just cry like a baby here… _she glanced up at him, looking at his blank face _But what if he's actually not interested to know?_

A sigh escaped from Toushirou's lips and Momo thought that she must've done something wrong. After trying to hold back her hiccups she sat straight, not leaning on him anymore "A-am I heavy?"

Toushirou looked at her surprised "No, why?"

"I-I heard you sigh, so I th-thought…" she bit her tongue while trying to speak to the handsome boy sitting with her on her bed.

He chuckled, running his hand through his hair "I was just thinking of something…"

Momo blushed, and she stopped hiccupping for a few seconds. She thought the hiccups were over, but when she was about to talk one strong as hell hiccup interrupted her.

There was an awkward silence until Toushirou put a hand over his mouth stifling a laugh.

The brunette blushed madly "You're so mean! I hate you!" she smacked his arm and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I got it, sorry." He avoided eye contact and looked at the clock. It was around 11 pm now "Right, Hana-san called. She took care of your schedule and you have 2 days off."

Then Momo suddenly remembered her work "Oh no! The Chanel photoshoot!"

"Don't worry about that. The cameraman- or woman, or shemale or whatever he was, said that you could stay home. Somehow he seemed happy when I came…" Toushirou shuddered in disgust

Momo rolled her eyes "You're not everyone's type you know. Your ego is as big as a building. So just go bald, ok?"

Toushirou just shrugged and there was an awkward silence for a moment. Momo fidgeted, and even though she knew the position they were in, the notice just sank in her mind just now. She blushed again, Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows "Are you okay? You're really red." Then he raised an eyebrow "Ohh, miss Momo's enchanted by my charm."

Momo punched his arm, still blushing till her neck and ears "Why you-?"

Toushirou couldn't help but laugh at Momo's face as he helplessly received countless smacks on his arms, but his laughing didn't end.

"Hmpf…" Momo huffed "And don't think that I've forgiven you for making me wait, even if you're taking care of me right now." She turned around and sat still on her bed, but with her back facing him.

He ran a hand through his hair "Right…"

Then she peeked at him over her shoulder and saw him with a guilty look as if he was a kid. A smile escaped on her lips and, raising her hand, she held her thumb and index finger 2 millimeters apart "But maybe, just a little like this, I forgive you… just 3%."

* * *

Momo looked at Toushirou moving around the kitchen like a professional cook. She rested her chin over her bent up hand, and followed him with her eyes, often making out of topic comments.

Toushirou chopped down ingredients and kept thinking over and over how to ask Momo about Kazune.

'_How am I supposed to bring out the Kazune-topic?.' _He stopped slicing for a moment and turned on the stove, putting a pot filled with soup and meat. He peeked at her and met her gaze.

He immediately looked back down to the veggies he was slicing down and panic was starting a front attack _'No shit. Today I'm seriously out of character.'_

"Ne, Toushirou, when did you learn cooking?" Momo smiled asking out of curiosity.

"Uh- since I'm home alone I learnt on my own… back when I was 14." Toushirou stirred the soup and turned down the fire of the pot with rice.

"Eh…" Momo crossed her legs Indian-style on the chair and looked at the clock "Wow, it's already this late…"

"Yeah. But you need to eat something." Toushirou put warm water in two different cups, and he put some cocoa powder in each one. After putting some sugar he handed the cup of chocolate to Momo. "Consider it as a midnight snack."

"Right… meat with soup and rice in the middle of the night can be considered as a midnight snack?" Momo laughed

"Hush." Toushirou turned off the fire and put the food in a white plate, and after grabbing two chopsticks he gave it to Momo.

Momo eagerly ate, not caring of her burning throat screaming at her bloody murder and stop stuffing herself like that.

Toushirou looked at her surprised "I never knew you had this beast side."

"Now you know." Momo said with her mouth still full. And in barely 5 minutes she finished her portion of food "Ok. some veggies were still a little raw, and you had to add more salt in the soup. But in general it was good."

'_For heaven's sake, does she even need to complain?' _"Yeah well, thanks."

* * *

"How about… Kazune and the coffee beans?" Toushirou asked without looking back at Momo

"That's a movie for kids."

"Then… Kill Kisuke?"

"No."

Toushirou was trying to find a way to talk about Kazune. So of course, even in the most stupid things, he searched for K-things. "Run from the Kappa-doll."

"No." Momo crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't understand Toushirou's mania for K. she didn't know he was actually dying of curiosity to know who Kazune was. She herself didn't know if she should talk about it with Toushirou. First of all they weren't really together. Second they couldn't be really considered as friends.

"Kick the Kan?" Toushirou insisted as he looked through the old dvds in the living room's cabinet

"No." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Kiss the killer?"

Momo didn't say a thing so Toushirou took that as a yes. It was a good movie actually. The movie talked about a boy named Kazune and a girl named Kilarin. Kilarin is a detective, who was to resolve some twisted mystery. Kazune was the killer of the mystery that Kilarin had to resolve. The two fall in love with each other, but Kilarin didn't know that he was a killer. An evil laugh started off in his mind. Kazune sure was a common name in Japan.

* * *

"No… Kilarin no…" Momo cried sniffing, sneezing in the white tissue she grabbed from the small box "Saddest ending ever!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes. He took out the DVD cd and turned off the TV player. It was weird. All that Momo spoke about was Kilarin, she didn't even mention Kazune. Not even once.

It was 2 am. "Momo, I think it's better if you go to sleep."

"It's alright, tomorrow I don't have work anyway." She stretched her arms upwards and stifled a yawn.

"So? What else do you want to do?"

"Ohoho, you're so kind tonight Toushirou." Momo smiled "Is it because you're feeling responsible?"

"shut up." He put the DVD cd in its case and put it back in the cabinet.

* * *

Toushirou and Momo got hungry, and they decided to eat again.

The rain stopped a few minutes ago.

"So… school is going to start next month…" Momo stuffed again her mouth with infinite food.

"Yeah." Toushirou glanced at her "Don't tell me you're planning to use your disguise again."

Momo gulped down her water and stuck out her tongue "What's it to you anyway. Your blackmail contract ends on the 31st of august dear dude."

"That doesn't mean I can't make it last longer." A smirk graced Toushirou's handsome face and Momo almost blushed

"Well…" _'it's not like I really mind anyway'_ "the one you'll show up with is Momo Konishi, not Hinamori."

"Konishi's surely better than Hinamori."

Momo threw a chopstick at him and he easily avoided it. "Asshole."

"Thanks." He gently put down the chopsticks on the side of his empty plate.

"Hinamori has to stay out of your mess." Momo nearly glared at him

"Hinamori has nothing to do in this. It's just in Konishi Momo that I'm interested in." he mocked and stirred the hot chocolate in his cup.

Momo looked down at her lap. Of course Momo Konishi and Hinamori were both her, but it hurt her that he couldn't like Hinamori. Because she was more Hinamori than Konishi.

"So… if Yuki finds out about me being Konishi I'm dead." Momo muttered "I hope she won't find out, I'm not into cat fights."

"The probability to be found out is high." He stopped stirring "Why don't you want everyone to find out about your model being?"

"I'd like a normal life."

"You know dorks can't have a normal life."

"Thanks for noting the obvious. But I've already started this dorky put up, might as well continue it."

"Don't you even want to get a boyfriend?"

"Of course, but I'd like a boyfriend who won't care about how I look."

"Well, Kira is one of the candidates then."

Momo looked at him surprised "What does Kira-kun have to do with this?"

"You blind? He's madly in love with you."

The brunette laughed "Impossible. Even if that was the case I just see him as a friend."

"If he heard you saying those things he'd suicide."

The two teenagers laughed. And suddenly a flash of light lightened the kitchen, followed by one strong creepy roar in the sky.

"Wow, that's what I call a thunder." Toushirou looked out of the window, when he looked back Momo was gone "Momo?"

He looked down the table and saw her cuddling herself, with her hands covering her ears, her eyes closed shut "Hey Momo."

Another thunder came and Momo shrieked in fear.

"You're scared of thunders?"

She looked at him with a teary and pouty look.

* * *

They sat on the couch of the living room cuddled in a light cover.

Momo refused to stay upstairs in her room because she believed that the thunder might get in her room and she'd die.

So they were stuck in the living room. Momo shaking, looking on the ground. "I feel so stupid. I'm supposed to be used to this."

Toushirou looked down at her.

"Back when I was a kid my dad used to comfort me in times like this –I'm not saying you should do the same- since my mom is always busy with work." She smiled sadly "and since he passed away I always had it on my own."

"You always hide under the table?" Toushirou asked and got a smack on his arm as a reply "ow."

"I couldn't possibly call my mom at work and disturb her telling her I'm pissing in my pants because I'm scared of thunderstorms. So all I could do was hide in a cover and wait for the storm to be over." She was on the verge to cry but covered it up with a nervous laugh "look at me now, I'm 17 and I'm still acting like a baby. I'm so stupid. Ahaha-"

Toushirou shut her up by pulling her in his arms before she could even react.

"It's ok." her eyes widened "It's ok to be afraid. No one will scold you for getting scared or calling to ask for help. So just feel free to call your friends when you need them, even for the stupidest thing. I'm sure they'd be still glad to help you since you do so much for them."

Momo blushed and she let herself be craddled by the white haired boy's strong arms. "You're so unfair..." she muttered

"What?" he asked surprised

"I'll tell you..." she looked up at him "I'll tell you about Kazune-kun..."

* * *

**A/N: Well guys. I'm sorry for the late update! I had this ready since Friday/Saturday... and there's suddenly this problem with updates.. I luckily found the solution to fix this thing waaaah! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	26. Kazune

**A/N: here's chapter… 26? xD ok sorry for the late update, I've been sort of busy recently so please just bear with me with this xD this April I'll have some holidays, and I might update faster during those days so look up for it!**

**Yet again those who write down long reviews can ask ONE question! Except for: What will happen in the next chapter?**

**:D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Kazune.**

**

* * *

**

"_Everyone! Please be quiet!" the teacher slammed her book on the wooden desk and the students looked at her "Today we have a new classmate!"_

"_Sensei! If he's not cute I'm not interested!" Rangiku yelled from one of the seats in the last rows._

_The students laughed and the four eyed teacher coughed at the girl "Matsumoto, don't you dare speak to the teacher like that."_

_The strawberry blonde haired just cleaned up her ear with her pinky finger, ignoring the things the teacher said, as she muttered to herself "Hmpf. I bet he's just one of those weak and sick bishounen who wants to just live a normal life and he falls in love and then dies in the end."_

_The students laughed again and the teacher shut them all up "If you all don't stop laughing in this instant I'll give you a whole exercise book for next week."_

"_You think one of these" Rangiku held up a thin book, maybe just 3 millimeters high "will kill us?" everyone laughed again._

"_Stupid! That way she'll give us more homework!" Ichigo kicked Rangiku's chair from behind and she showed him elegantly her middle finger._

"_Not that." The teacher grabbed a book that looked like a Latin vocabulary of more than 5000 pages "I might be even kind enough to give you guys 1 month to finish this. Bye-bye social life."_

_Everyone paled up and sat quietly in their seats. The teacher nodded approvingly at the silence that there should normally be in a classroom, and she cleared her throat "Ok. please come in."_

_Everyone looked curiously at the door that slid open slowly._

_The girls gasped in delight, some almost fainted, and some had hearts in their eyes. The boys groaned, and some yelled in envy "He's men's enemy!"_

_The teacher fixed her glasses and held up the 5000 pages book and everyone calmed down._

_Some girls fixed their make ups behind their pencil-cases, and they started to bat their eyes even more, looking at the handsome boy that just came in the classroom._

"_Ok, as I was saying-"_

"_Told you it would've been a bishounen-" Rangiku whispered and girls just giggled quietly_

"_It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kazune Chiba." He had short light brown wavy hair, under the light it almost looked blonde, and light honey-like eyes that matched his light hair. "I like tennis and I play bass guitar. Please take care of me from now on." He smiled at the class and some girls, who had weak hearts, fainted from happiness the boys were on chorus saying 'booo'._

"_Well Chiba-san…" the teacher cleared her throat and looked for an empty seat "Please sit next to Hinamori. Hinamori, please raise your hand so that Chiba-san here can see you."_

"_Sensei, you're so lazy, you can just point with your wrinkly finger where the empty seat is." Rangiku had her legs resting on the desk, her chair slightly titling backwards._

"_MATSUMOTO RANGIKU, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" the teacher pointed angrily at the door_

"_See? You can point at the door but you can't point to an empty seat." Rangiku shrugged as her classmates laughed again._

"_Fix your uniform also!"_

_Rangiku raised an eyebrow and looked down at her sailor-uniform. The blue skirt was really short and the shirt was hiking up almost showing her belly "What? Now you're even jealous of my curves?"_

_The teacher started to chase after the girl but she stuck her tongue out and before the teacher could reach her, Rangiku quickly slid the door close in the teacher's face._

_She looked up at the tag where there was supposed to be "1 B ka" (__**A/N: "ka" means section if I'm not wrong!**__) she grinned and took out a pen from nowhere and wrote "ba" after the letter of their section. Now there was written "1 B BAka" (__**A/N: baka means stupid xD**__)_

_She laughed and strolled down the halls, not even bothering to go in the principal's office._

_Kazune sat down to the empty seat next to Momo's._

"That girl always sticking around with Rangiku was you? You're totally different now!" Toushirou said with a mocked horrified face.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows "Hey what's that supposed to mean? I know Ran-chan was a bad girl back then. But it's normal, everyone has their rebellious stage."

"You had it too?" Toushirou asked curiously, sitting Indian style in front of Momo on the couch

Momo just rolled her eyes.

"But wait. This Kazune guy came in your school during your second year right?" Toushirou scratched his head "But Rangiku was in third year when you were always sticking around her."

"Just shut up and let me continue."

"_Snap" Momo bent down to grab her things scattered on the floor because of her clumsiness._

_Another hand reached out for the book Momo grabbed and she looked up, meeting hazel eyes._

"_Here." He smiled at her, handing her the book. Momo blushed "Thanks."_

"Stop talking about your middle school years like one of those smoochy lovey dovey movies. It's giving me goose bumps –look here." Toushirou shuddered holding out his right arm for Momo to see.

She slapped his arm and frowned at him "Ok fine." She crossed her arms over her chest "So after some months we became good friends."

Toushirou listened.

Momo stared blankly at him for a moment. Then she stood up dragging the blanket with her and walking away from the couch really slowly, almost like a penguin because her feet felt numb from sitting Indian style for so long, with the blanket around her shoulders "Ok goodnight."

"Hey wait!" Toushirou reached out to Momo and managed to grab her from the blanket and yank her back on the couch.

"What now?"

"You know what."

"Ok fine."

"So we…" Momo looked down "started to date after some months. As days passed by, his true colors came out before me."

Toushirou nodded for her to go on

"And he…" her voice started to tremble "when we were about to get to our 6th monthsary he… sort of betrayed me…"

"Sort of?" Toushirou insisted. He knew he was being harsh, forcing her to tell something she didn't want to talk about. But of course he needed to know. Or maybe he just wanted to know. Selfishness was one green eyed beast.

Momo nodded "I was a stupid girl in love with some guy playing around with me. My friends told me he was cheating on me, but I thought that they were just jealous so I ignored their warnings." A bitter smiled graced her fragile face "They kept telling me. Endlessly 'Momo-chan. He's cheating on you, stop dating him' or 'Please believe us! We're your friends!' I… I was so stupid and I didn't listen. Until the day that they also got tired of repeating me the same things came… and they started to ignore me. I was fine with it." She quickly wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye, blinking a few times trying to stop the flow "I thought 'Hey, I have Kazune-kun, I don't care about the others.'"

"Back then you didn't have the… uhm… glasses and…" Toushirou mentioned her long braids.

Momo shook her head "Back then I didn't have the glasses, and my hair was shorter" she pointed at her shoulder "They reached my shoulders."

Toushirou nodded.

"Then during our 6th monthsary I saw him making out with another girl." She sniffed "he saw me. I know that. But he ignored me and just kept it going… I ran away and he didn't even follow me." She laughed sadly, tears still coming down "And so I asked for forgiveness to my friends. The friends I'm talking about weren't Rangiku-chan and the others. Back then my friends were other girls." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously "I told them I was sorry and they said everything was ok. But actually everything was not ok. even if we all went back to the way we were before, they kept talking behind my back. Until rumors about me being a whore went around the whole school." She sighed "And it comes out that my friends and Kazune were the cause of the ruckus."

Toushirou stared at her in shock.

An emotionless chuckle came out of Momo "I was left on my own. I closed myself in my own world. No one dared to come near me…" she smiled "Except for Rangiku-chan and the others."

"_Hi hi!" Rangiku sat in front of Momo's desk grinning from ear to ear "Momo-chan is it?"_

_Momo nodded and looked down. She thought Rangiku came just to bully her like other girls did._

"_Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to bully you!" Momo raised her eyes and looked at Rangiku, still smiling "Wanna hang out with us?" she motioned her head to her friends, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo and Kira._

"So we became friends. Renji-kun and the other guys used to go in another school." Momo played with her hair

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school."

Momo just nodded and continued "So the rumors kept running in circles in the school, but I and Rangiku and the others were always together. My ex-friends kept putting out fake rumors about me. And… then in 3rd year Kazune-kun came back to me and asked me to get back together." She rubbed the back of her neck "I nearly said yes if someone didn't interrupt us…" she looked at Toushirou

"What?" he asked nervous at her stare.

"It was you, Toushirou. You… kicked the soccer ball at Kazune-kun and I regained my senses at that moment."

Toushirou was still confused, but then he remembered "Oh! Now I remember! I was playing with Renji at soccer around the streets, and I…" he looked at her "kicked it at him?"

Momo giggled "Yeah, you sort of saved me back there." She sighed "And he told me he changed, that he was sorry for betraying me like that and other things. I was stupid back then, and I almost believed him. Then I just told him no after the soccer accident. And I left him there."

She looked down at her lap "Everyday he kept sending me messages. Sometimes my thoughts wavered, I was starting to think that he really changed for the better…"

"_Hinamori wait!" Momo ran, holding tight her bag and trying to hold down her blue skirt. She didn't even dare look back at the brown haired boy chasing after her._

_People stared at the teenagers running through the streets, not so crowded given the hour._

"_Hinamori!" Kazune yelled after the girl, panting and he managed to grab her from her slender arms, stopping near a stop light._

"_Let me go!" she tried to break free from his grip "Kazune let me go!" she managed to wriggle out of his strong grip and she held her wrist in pain._

"_I'm sorry! I'm begging you, come back with me!"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows in anger "I know you just want to get back with me because your other girl left you! Go away! I won't fall for your tricks again!"_

_Kazune stared at Momo, sadness plastered on his face. Momo gulped in guilt, and slowly took steps backwards, since no cars were in sight anyway._

_Her pace caught up and she didn't see a car running madly down the road until Kazune pushed her out of the road and he couldn't get away in time to save himself._

_Momo sat on the side of the road, she heard the car's breaks screeching on the street, her dark pupils widened at the sight of the boy who just saved her laying on the ground, his own blood all over him._

"Did he… die?" Toushirou asked

Momo shook her head "He's still alive. But he's in coma…"

"Since…?"

"Since the day of the accident." She looked at him "he's still in coma."

"Where is he recovered?"

"He's in America…" she rubbed her eyes.

Toushirou kept quiet, still in deep thought. "Th-" he got interrupted midway his question after seeing the brunette sleeping peacefully in front of him, leaning sideways against the couch, wrapped up in her blanket.

He sighed, taking in the beautiful sight of his "girlfriend" sleeping, and carried her upstairs to her room.

He sat for a minute by her side and stroked back a lock of her hair off her face. He furrowed his eyebrows, concern and pain filled his emerald eyes.

"I'll protect you…" he cupped her face with his hand "so…" he wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek with his thumb "please stop crying…"

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! I'm so loving the last part of this chapter ahahaha it's soooo fluffy and sweet XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;D please review!**


	27. Back to school

**A/N: here's a new chapter guys! I'm not sure if I'll update this weekend though :/ I might be busy again (I'm really wanted recently LOL)**

**Party of my friend's sister or amusement park? :/ what do you think should I chose?**

**Thanks to the reviewers! IT'S OVER 300! This is Sparta! xDDDDD**

**Ok that wasn't funny LOL.**

**Questions or suggestions are very welcome! Of course you can only give out one question IF your review is long!**

**Thanks again people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Back to school.**

* * *

Momo looked at herself in the mirror.

3 months of summer vacation passed by faster than she expected, and her contract with Toushirou was officially over. Wasn't it?

She tried on her uniform wearing the skirt shortly like Rangiku's, and she didn't tuck in the white shirt in the grey skirt. She wasn't wearing the red ribbon and the blazer yet, so the first buttons were left off unbuttoned. The knee length white socks were glued to her legs, her brown leather loafers were downstairs.

Her hair fell down her back softly, no glasses covered her beautiful brown eyes.

Well, at least, not yet.

'_I look weird…' _she pursed her lips and blushed seeing her legs so exposed _'How can Ran-chan go around with her legs on view just like that?' _she got the skirt back down knee-length and she closed all the buttons of her white shirt. After tying around the collar of her shirt the red ribbon, she put her hair in two long braids and she put on her old geek glasses.

"Momo-chan! Breakfast's ready!"

"Hai!" Momo grabbed her bag from the bottom of her bed and ran downstairs.

The house was starting to shape up, Momo saved enough money to get their house fixed, and the floor was covered in new parquet.

She walked through the short hall and looked up at the newly painted walls, while she walked to the kitchen she ran her hand on the new door frame, the old hand written meter to measure her height on the door frame was now gone since they bought a new door frame.

Momo smelled the perfume coming from the stove of the kitchen "Wow, what're you cooking mom?"

Misaki grinned and flipped the pancake on the frying pan "Pancakes!" she put two pieces on Momo's plate and to pieces on hers "So you're officially a 2nd hear!" she hugged her daughter "My baby's growing up!"

Momo laughed and immediately sliced a piece of pancake and ate it with her fork "Yes!"

Misaki put back the frying pan on the stove and sat in front of her daughter "Honey, you know I love you and I'd accept you in any way… but… are you sure you still want to go to school like that?"

The teen nodded "Yeah…"

The two ate quietly for a moment.

Momo quickly drank her orange juice and stood up "I have to go to school mom, I'll see you tonight." She kissed her mom goodbye and after putting on her shoes she ran out of the house.

Autumn was quickly reaching Karakura town, as Momo looked at some trees starting to dry up. The wind was getting colder day by day, they were now in the 2nd week of September.

She saw students from different school lazily walk in the bus or walk down the street to go to school. She bit her lip trying to stifle her laugh.

The sky was cloudless, and even after her and Toushirou's "break up" life kept going on.

Momo stared envious at the other girls wearing their uniform in the stylish way she tried earlier. Short skirts, long shirts almost fully covering their skirt, cardigans instead of a boring blazer. _'I can't.' _Momo shook her head _'that would be too risky for Konishi.'_

She walked holding her head down, trying to catch as less attention as possible.

When she arrived to the school gates and immediately panicked.

Journalists, TV reporters and paparazzi were crowding the school gates, cameras ready to catch whatever they were looking for.

She tried to walk through the crowd of adults and succeeded to get in the school grounds. She ran immediately after seeing her friends chatting, surely talking about the commotion of reporters.

"Hey, here she comes." Rangiku smiled "Morning Momo-chan!"

Momo panted and smiled back "Good morning! Do you guys know what's all this about?" she motioned the crowd.

The boys shrugged "when we got here they were already there."

"They can't pass over the line, they need a teacher's permission. Or even the principal's." Orihime pointed at the line signed by the school gates.

"Good morning Hinamori-san." Momo nearly jumped out of her skin by the surprise. She turned around facing Yuki smiling at her.

"G-good morning." She stuttered

"What do you want Yuki?" Rangiku hissed pulling Momo away from the witch.

"Ohoho, aggressive much?" Yuki flipped back her long dark hair "did you hear the rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"It seems like a famous model studies here…" Yuki twirled her hair with her fingers "you know… that one… brunette that always appears in magazines."

Momo gulped. Maybe even too loudly for her own good.

"The sexy one at the Chanel poster!" Renji beamed happy "Ohhhh damn! Isn't that Momo's cousin?"

Momo gulped again. Things were getting to hard here. "Errr yeah…"

"Oh so you know her Hinamori-san." Yuki insisted "Can you clear things up then? Does she really study here?"

"That's none of your business." Rukia glared at Yuki.

Yuki shrugged "I'm sure we'll just find out soon enough." And she walked towards the reporters.

"Seriously…" Rangiku shook her head disapprovingly "Let's go guys."

* * *

"I can't believe it… we're all in the same class!" Rangiku squealed in delight.

"The opening ceremony was so boring." Orihime giggled

Ichigo laughed "This is getting creepy." He suddenly moved his head to the side and Ikkaku flew out of the classroom through the window, failing his attempt to kick Ichigo.

The baldy got back in the classroom already healed up "I see your skills are still good carrot-head!"

Ichigo ignored him and sat down.

"And lookey lookey who's our other white haired classmate." Rangiku nudged Momo's ribs.

"Ran-chan. We already broke up."

Hitsugaya sat quietly in the seat of the third row, next to the window, reading a book.

Everyone's seat was assigned alphabetically. Toushirou was at the window, Momo was next to him and the seat next to her was empty.

'_This is going to be awkward.' _Momo thought as more students walked in the classroom when the bell rang.

A tall light blonde haired boy with blue-sky eyes. His smooth light skin made him look more handsome than how he already was, he looked down at his desk.

Rangiku sat 2 rows behind Momo, Orihime and Rukia were the nearest. Orihime, in fact, sat behind Momo.

Rangiku sent a message on Momo's cellphone, and the brunette quietly looked down before the teacher could see her.

**Bishies on both side. I am so hating you! XP –XOXO**

Momo glanced back at her friend, and Rangiku stuck her tongue out in mock.

* * *

"Hey half blood! Say something in English!" a boy yelled at the blonde haired guy. He just ignored him and kept walking down the hall.

"He's sooo cute! I heard he's half English and half Japanese! That explains the blonde hair and blue eyes!" Rangiku squealed. She saw the boy in question walking towards their way and she squealed again.

"I heard his name was… er… Christine? No… uhm… Christian?"

Momo sweat dropped "Christopher."

"Eh. It seems like some students don't like him because of his origins…" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's mean!" Orihime said munching down her sandwich.

"Geez Orihime. We just finished the first period and you're already eating-" Rukia laughed.

Momo pursed her lips, glanced at the handsome boy walking down the hall, and smiled whole-heartedly "I think he looks like an angel!"

Her friends laughed at her imagination "Oh geez Momo, your imagination's going wild again."

Momo just pouted, unknown to her that the boy glanced at her before walking in the classroom.

* * *

Days passed by, the reporters' attack didn't cease for a single day. Sunny or rainy, it didn't matter to them.

Every day they were always waiting at the gates, and asking students when school was over if they knew anything about the famous model.

"Eh? She goes in our school?"

"OMG I so didn't know that!"

"No, I don't know."

Toushirou always managed to escape, and reporters never got the chance to ask him, the boyfriend of the famous Momo Konishi.

Everything was fine until a teacher gave up and let the reporters get in the school grounds.

"Oh well! Actually I had the chance to talk to her on my birthday," Yuki flipped back her hair "you know, everyone wants to go to my birthday parties."

"Tell us more Yuki-san!" a reporter took notes of every single thing Yuki said.

"Hmm… all I know is that she studies here…" she faked innocence tapping her finger on her chin as if thinking deeply "Oh! And I saw her talking with some people from this school! They seemed to be really close…" Yuki nodded to herself "They must be friends!"

"Really? Do you remember their names?"

Yuki smirked _'This is way too easy.'_

_

* * *

_

"Kurosaki-san! Please tell us everything you know about Miss Momo Konishi!"

Ichigo tried to pry away from the crowd of journalists and reporters. Even with his superhuman strength, escaping from there was impossible.

"I know nothing about her!" Ichigo tried to push his way out, often pushing someone's face.

"If you'd like to know about her, you can ask me." Renji sat on the desk coolly, holding a rose, glitters flying all around him "I know Momo Konishi."

The crowd immediately rushed towards Renji, smiling coolly and telling them to calm down, and that he'd answer to their questions.

"Incredible!" Ichigo stirred his arms up "reporters are like piranhas!"

Momo just laughed nervously. Hitsugaya wasn't in the classroom, of course he was hiding from the reporters. She and him made a deal before the famous break up.

He couldn't absolutely tell anyone about her secret.

"Ichi-nii! Here's your lunch!" Karin walked in the classroom with a lunchbox. She handed it over her brother who mumbled a thanks. "wow. Yesterday they attached all the first years. it's already second years' turn?"

Momo smiled "Yeah."

"Don't worry Momo! I didn't tell a thing about your secret!" Karin yelled-whispered and winked at the brunette.

"Thanks Karin-chan."

Karin skipped out of the classroom, gaining hungry stares from male students.

I might have not mentioned this before, but Karin was now attending Karakura high also.

In the past days and weeks she has gotten popular thanks to her beauty and skills in sports. Or maybe she got popular because she could talk freely to Toushirou.

"Karin-chan is so cute." Momo sighed and slumped down her chair.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Karin? Cute?" and he laughed

Renji was still having his interview.

"So Abarai-san! You do know Miss Momo!"

"Of course…" he made a melodramatic pose "When I first met her our eyes met and our souls wavered filled with the passion of love! And I quickly-"

Renji kept talking, the reporters already knew it was just a bluff so they left him on his own. They looked around the classroom looking for someone they haven't interviewed yet.

* * *

Day by day Ichigo, Kira, Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku were constantly buzzed by the reporters, asking questions nonstop.

"Guys I'm really sorry." Momo was on the verge of tears "Really, I'm sorry!"

Kira looked at Momo "why are you saying sorry Hinamori? It's not your fault."

Rangiku and the girls muttered "oh if only they knew…"

Momo looked at the hour in her cellphone and packed up her things. School was over and she had work in a few hours.

"Hinamori-san!" Christopher called out Momo with his smooth voice "Can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"I really like you. Would you please go out with me?" Christopher looked at Momo with his dazzling blue eyes.

Momo wavered, not knowing what to do. It was the first time she got a confession with her geek get up. How was she supposed to react? "Uhm… C-christopher-kun we… still don't know each other yet and I…"

"I know…" Christopher was slightly blushing. Momo blushed too, dazzled by the beauty of the boy standing before her "I know, and I'm sorry. I… heard you talking to your friends on the halls a few weeks ago." He looked at her "As you know I'm half English and since I was in middle school everyone made fun of my looks. But…"

'_I think he looks like an angel!' _"at that time you said those words smiling kindly… that it made me think that the angel between us was actually you."

Momo blushed, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm really sorry. I hope that we can start to be friends. Uhm… this is the first time that I get a confession actually- I'm not really famous or popular" _'With my geek look.' _

He smiled sadly at her "Hinamori-san you're actually pretty. No one can see it, but I believe that you're very beautiful."

She blushed but smiled "Thanks, Christopher-kun." She bowed "sorry…"

* * *

She ran away and hid in the first empty park she found. Sighing she sat on a bench and held her bag tightly.

She was still blushing, her heart was beating fast. Maybe even too fast for her own good.

"Why didn't you just say yes?"

Momo nearly jumped up hearing the familiar voice she used to always hear.

Toushirou had his arms crossed, sitting on the strongest branch of the tree in the park.

"How did you…" she looked at him surprised "you were listening? H-how did you get here before me then?"

"You're just a slow runner, Hinamori." He sighed and leaned back against the tree, looking at the sight in view from where he was.

Momo blushed "I couldn't just say yes like that. I don't even know him… for what I know he might be like Kazune…"

Toushirou jumped down from the tree branch and sat next to Momo "not every guy is like Kazune."

Momo just sat quietly.

"You should've just said yes to Christopher." Toushirou sighed running a hand through his hair.

Momo shook her head "I can't. I truly appreciated that he accepts me for who I am, but I can't just go out with someone who I barely know… so I asked him if we could just stay friends." She glanced at Toushirou "what were you doing there?"

Toushirou grabbed 3 pink envelopes and showed them to Momo.

"I can't believe it. You still get confessions even if they know that you have a girlfriend." Momo said surprised.

Toushirou shrugged "It's always been like this. anyway… you still don't want to tell anyone about your model-job? Your friends are the one getting involved you know…"

The brunette looked down at her lap "I…"

"think about it." Toushirou stood up "the reporters won't go away until they find Momo Konishi." Then he walked away.

Momo bit her lip.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: yes! Early update because today I didn't go to school ahahah xD and I didn't go to school because the there are no bus! Yay! xD but tomorrow I'm going to school and I have 2 hours with the witch (Latin teacher). HELP!**

**soooo soon enough they'll find out! What will they find out? hahaha find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**Please review! **


	28. Secret? Goodbye!

**A/N: Hello people! Here's chapter 28! Yay! Because I love you guys soooo much I updated faster wahaha!**

**I don't know if you guys know this,,, ok you don't know this for sure,,,, every morning I start it by reading your reviews ****Using internet on my cellphone! I'm serious! xD I swear! Whenever my alarm sounds off I quickly go on the page of this story's reviews and read them ****They keep me cheerful everyday!**

**Now you must be thinking I'm some sort of stalker hahaha xD it doesn't matter! I love you all!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and those who added me up on their fave list and all the rest hahah! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Secret? Goodbye!**

* * *

"We told you, you don't have to worry about us!"

Momo frowned "But…"

Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime smiled at the brunette "Don't worry!"

"So come on," Rangiku linked her arm with Momo's "don't worry about us and let's just go to school ok?"

Momo hesitantly nodded and walked down the streets with her friends.

Guilt was starting to eat up Momo. She and Toushirou never really had the chance to talk to each other. Momo and Toushirou also meet sometimes as Konishi and Hitsugaya because of some interviews.

"Good morning Hinamori-san."

Momo looked back surprised at the smooth voice greeting her warmly and smiled "Good morning!"

Christopher walked pretty much fast since his legs were long, and before the girls knew it he was already far ahead.

"Ohhh is this a new love story?" Orihime snickered.

Momo rolled her eyes "He's a friend, ok?"

"Sure sure, everyone says that." Rangiku and the other two laughed.

After Christopher's confession he and Momo became friends. And nothing more.

"I'm serious." Momo sighed "I know he's cute and all but… I don't know…"

"Of course, I understand." Rukia put a hand on Momo's shoulder.

Momo's eyes brightened up "Really?"

"Yeah!" Rukia beamed "In your place I'd also have a hard time to choose between two bishounens!"

The three laughed again and Momo just chuckled, giving up.

The school gates were already in sight and the girls walked in the school grounds, often glancing at the reporters still working up till then

* * *

"Ok everyone… open your books to page 34." The teacher opened his book at the same time as the students and begun the lesson.

Momo didn't even bother to listen since she already knew the things the teacher was talking about.

She made doodles with her pen on her notebook, ignoring the glances the two boys gave her from both of her sides. Of course she also glanced at them sometimes. And she'd even write down with lines how many times her eyes met with a certain white haired boy.

"Miss Hinamori, what are you supposed to do when x has to be used over y by using this formula?" the teacher interrupted Momo's thoughts by making her stand up and walk to the black board.

She quickly read the math problem on the blackboard written with white chalk. She solved it in less than 3 minutes, then the teacher, being a bitchy type, decided to make her do another one 3 times harder.

How was Momo supposed to solve a problem with formulas that they never even mentioned before.

"So? Can't you solve this?" the teacher said arrogantly. Momo blushed embarrassed, looking down at the chalk in her hand "That's why you're supposed to be listening to my lessons."

"Sensei, you never explained these formulas to us." Christopher said standing up from his seat.

The teacher snapped a glare at the handsome blue eyed boy "Mister Hinata, please sit down and let Miss Hinamori solve the problem since it seems like she already knows everything if she doesn't listen to my lessons. This class filled with average students is supposed to be taught by more strict teachers."

Momo bit her lower lip. The whole class was quiet, not even Rangiku could break the ice by saying something weird like she usually would with other teachers.

"I'm really sorry Hanabi-sensei, I'll listen more carefully next time…" Momo muttered but got interrupted when Christopher walked up to the blackboard next to Momo and quickly wrote down the answer.

The students muttered to one another in shock.

"Tsk. Go back to your seats and listen carefully next time."

* * *

_**Thanks for saving me during math. _**_

Momo handed a small piece of paper to Christopher.

They were at the 4th period, after that they had lunch break.

He smiled and wrote down with neat letters and handed back the piece of paper to the model.

_**It was my pleasure **_

Momo looked at Christopher and her heart skipped a beat at his smile. She quickly looked back down at her notebook.

Her heart's quick pace wasn't a good sign.

* * *

"Please tell us more Rangiku-sama!" a reporter nearly poked Rangiku's face with the mike, but she elegantly pushed it away with her manicured fingers.

"I don't know a thing about what you're talking about. Please leave me beeeee-!" she squeezed her way out of the crowd and jumped over a table of the school's canteen and skipped her way out of the canteen.

The reporters quickly attacked Ichigo next and he was ambushed by thousands of questions.

Momo stared at her friends assaulted by the reporters mercilessly. She felt extremely guilty. She hated seeing them in a pinch, without being able to help them.

It was her fault in the first place for telling because of a mistake at an interview where she studied at.

* * *

"Oh, I knew you just couldn't resist without me." Toushirou smirked from the top of the tree.

Momo frowned "Let's make things clear. I don't like you, you don't like me. This is just to keep my image upright. And for your childish revenge on Yuki." She crossed her arms over her chest looking up at the white haired boy.

"Hmm…" he jumped down "Actually I'm done with my revenge over Yuki. Since back when we went to her party, her face was priceless." He leaned back against the tree "Do you really think I'd accept just like that?"

Momo frowned "Please! I can't bear looking at my friends being assaulted like that! Ukitake-san said if I had another scandal I'd be in trouble, my career would be ruined! I need my job, I-" she kept blabbing "I can't afford to lose it."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow "Well… things might get interesting… but…" he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her at him, gave a quick kiss on her soft lips and electricity ran down her spine. She felt her heart beat fast again, minute by minute going faster and faster.

She blushed and pulled back, their faces still inches apart. Toushirou smirked and stuck a bit his tongue out "This can be considered as a reward."

Momo's eyes widened, her face still crimson red. "GO BALD YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Momo? Are you okay?"

Momo snapped out of her daze and looked up at her friends with wide confused eyes "Uh… I'm fine! I'm okay! I'm not hungry!"

Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows "well I'm sure you're not. You just ate a full plate of steak. Do you want dessert?"

Momo looked down at the empty dish before her and blinked. _'How did I eat all of that?'_

"Momo, are you sure it's okay for you to eat that much? I mean… being a model you should keep your body right…"

Momo shrugged "It's ok… I'll shape up with P.E. at school."

The other three chatted again and Momo stared at them smiling.

'_How could I be so selfish with my friends?'_

"Hey girls…"

Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku turned to Momo "Yes?"

"I love you all." Momo grinned.

* * *

"Give me a good reason why I should go with you."

"Because you want to" Momo blushed "And because we have to make it public." Toushirou said glancing at Momo.

The brunette shifted in her seat as the boy drove. She looked out of the window, sighing.

It was way too quiet in the car, so Toushirou randomly clicked the button of the radio. He flipped through various frequencies. And anytime he clicked love songs played loudly.

Momo couldn't really figure out certain songs, since most of them were in English. When she heard one starting off with a piano and a male voice singing she stopped Toushirou "Wait! This one looks like it's a good song!" she put her hand on his to stop his ramble over the radio.

He scoffed and pulled back his hand from hers.

* * *

When Momo got out of the car, Toushirou suddenly sneaked his arm around her slim waist and walked elegantly in the 5 star restaurant.

This restaurant was chosen by Hana herself. It was famous for always being crowded by paparazzi, so if Momo and Toushirou had to make their make up public, then they had to do it there.

They walked in the restaurant, welcomed by a kind waiter that lead them to a table next to a glass wall, the sight of the city lit by the lights on full view.

"I will shortly bring you your orders. In the meantime is there anything you'd like to drink?" the waiter asked formally.

"I'd like just some water please." Momo smiled.

"For you sir?"

"Nothing, thanks." Toushirou said nonchalantly. After the waiter left, Momo and Toushirou were left on their own.

A pianist was playing the piano on the corner of the room, the restaurant lit dimly by the lights and some candles on the chandelier.

"I think Yuki knows already." Momo twirled her locks of dark hair with her slender fingers

"You noticed too hm…" Toushirou looked out of the window and leaned back his chair "What are you going to do. I should help you." Momo looked at him shocked "Let me underline I SHOULD."

"Well thank you. Thank you for dragging me in your mess and leaving me on air like that."

Momo looked at him seriously and he stared back.

"Here are your orders." The waiter suddenly came in the scene and put the plates on the table "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." The teenagers muttered and started eating.

"So…" Momo started off "how are you and Karin-chan doing?"

"Karin? What about you and that Christopher guy?"

Momo frowned "He's just a friend."

"Of course," Toushirou bit down the food "'Thanks for saving me back there.'" He mocked Momo "of course he's just a friend."

Momo kicked Toushirou's leg under the table.

He winced and held himself back "Why you…"

* * *

"Miss Momo Konishi and her ex-lover boy got back together! Yes ladies and gentlemen! Japan's heartthrob promising model got stolen again!

"She just couldn't live without me."

"He just couldn't resist me."

Yesterday during our interview with the couple stated these things. Of course. Who wouldn't resist such a good looking boy such as Toushirou Hitsugaya? White spiky hair, dazzling emerald eyes. No one can resist that! Well Toushirou-fan girls out there! No one has a chance to beat Momo Konishi when it comes to beauty! Or maybe there is someone who's still not discovered? Who knows! And talking about Momo Konishi, reporters are still invading Karakura High, splashing students with questions. During our interview we did ask about her school, but she didn't spill not even a single clue! We'll have to find out on our own! Want more updates on celebrities everyday? Follow us here on VIP Channel! This is Shino Kizune! Signin' off!"

Hana turned off the TV "Did you see that? Hah, I'm a genius. Like, seriously…"

Momo laughed **"Sure thing, thanks Hana-san."**

"No problem honey, oh hey!"

"**What?"**

"Nothing, you sound weird. Are you okay?"

"**I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow."**

Hana stopped writing down Momo's schedule "What? Tomorrow? You don't have work tomorrow."

"**Oh… well, you never know… Hana-san, I have to go now! Good night!"**

Momo hung up before Hana could ask anything any further. The pink haired woman shrugged it off and continued with Momo's schedule.

_Something's definitely up._

* * *

**Dear Tenshi-kun.**

**I'm going through a lot recently, so I'm sorry if I wasn't able to message you. School started again, and I'm squished between work and school. Hectic life! I've been having this sort of dilemma recently. My school doesn't know that I'm a model, and it's been recently devastated by reporters looking for me… as a model. My friends were seen talking to Momo Konishi and so they're pressured the most. I don't want to put them in this mess. Should I tell the truth? I don't think I'm ready yet though…**

Momo pressed the send button and suddenly her cellphone hung up. The screen was completely white and Momo kept pushing buttons trying to make it come back to life.

"Argh… don't die on me…" Momo shook the phone, but to her dismay nothing happened.

She opened one of her bags and grabbed the iPhone Hana gave to her.

Momo didn't really want to change cellphone. The one that hung up was a gift from her dad, she didn't want to give up on it.

But she needed a cellphone. And she couldn't buy a new one since cell phones were very expensive.

Sighing she took out the sim card from the old cell phone and she put it in the iPhone.

* * *

**Good morning Momo-chan. I'm sorry if I'm replying just now, I was sort of busy last night.**

Momo rubbed her eyes

**If you believe that saying the truth is the right choice then just do it. If you're not ready yet then just wait for the moment when you'll be ready. I'm sure your friends will understand once they know the truth. Don't get too stressed over it and just relax ok? Have fun at school. **

She didn't know how to operate the iPhone that well since she used it just a few times.

Giving up she stood up and stared her morning routine.

"Momo! Breakfast's ready!"

* * *

"Wow. The reporters doubled up. What the hell." Rangiku stared at the reporters assaulting Ichigo with questions he didn't know how to answer.

They were at the school canteen, lunch break.

"Oh Hinamori-san."

Rangiku and Momo turned around to see Yuki with her friends. If girls who follow her for money could be considered friends, then they were friends for sure.

"You didn't tell the reporters yet about you being that model's cousin?"

Momo looked down "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuki walked past Momo, and muttered the moment their shoulders brushed "Just tell them already."

Ichigo was walking backwards and the reporters walked up to him even more.

He tripped over a banana peel left by some idiot. He fell backwards and hit his head "Ow…"

The next victim was Renji. Then Rangiku, then Orihime and then Rukia.

'_This can't keep on going.'_

Momo found an empty table and she jumped up on it "STOP IT!"

The reporters looked at her "What?"

"Stop disturbing innocent people! You just want to know where Momo Konishi is for money!"

"Shut up kid. Life's getting more expensive ya know?" a reporter said and they all got back on attacking Momo's friends.

She frowned "Please stop it!"

"Why should we?" a reporter asked angry

"because… I am Momo Konishi."

"Listen, we're not here to play. Just because your name's also Momo don't think you can change your surname to Konishi." A old reporter laughed and the rest of the students in the cafeteria laughed at Momo.

She blushed and took off her glasses, making them fall down on the ground, and she freed her hair from the long braids.

The cafeteria fell in silence.

* * *

**A/N: yay I did it xDDD hereeee's chapter 28 :D I hope you guys liked it! ****Please review! Oh and do you guys have an account on Deviantart? :D If yes then add me up there, SnOwYfOrEsT18 **


	29. Tiring Day

**A/N: ok so it's like reeeeeaaally late here in Italy right now! but since I love you guys so much I decided to update now :))**

**thank you all for reviewing! I wanted to wait for 360 reviews but,,, oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Tiring day**

* * *

The students and reporters all had the same face looking at Momo.

Of course, everyone was surprised. Flashes started to fill the room, reporters yelling out infinite questions.

But what about Kira, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Ichigo?

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're the Ch-Chanel model?" Renji yelled breaking the silence.

Momo sighed and just jumped down the table. She quickly ran out of the cafeteria soon enough followed by the reporters.

She wasn't good at sports, and she was slow when it came to running. Some reporters caught up with her, others were left behind because of all the gadgets to picture or film things.

"Miss Momo can you tell us why you decided to hide and not tell anything to anyone?"

"Please tell us everything!"

Momo ran around the corner of the long halls, students and teachers shocked by the marathon that started.

She ran inside a classroom and often jumped over chairs or scattered bags on the floor and ran out through the second door of the classroom. The crowd of reporters had a hard time to walk through the small spaces left between desks, which made Momo gain more time to find a place to hide at.

The first thing she saw were stairs, so she immediately ran up and quickly slammed the door of the roof top close.

Panting she slid down, her back against the door, and sat on the ground.

"Ah, I hate this." She ran her hand through her messy long hair and sighed. "How am I supposed to face them now?"

"Hinamori-san?" Christopher looked at Momo "Are you okay?"

* * *

**Dear Tenshi. I told them. I told them. I told them. Oh my God, I can't believe I did that! _ I don't know how to face them now. I left school early, and I asked Rangiku-chan to take my bag home after school. I'm sure I will be very busy. Tomorrow… or maybe tonight the news will spread out. I acted out of instinct. I couldn't bare to see my friends being treated like that. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, you must be at school at this moment. Don't worry if you can't reply to me. Sorry again. Really… I'm sorry…**

Momo muffled a frustrated scream in her pillow and rolled over the bed.

"I…" Momo looked out the window "I'm so stupid. I even told everything to Chris-kun..."

* * *

Misaki opened the door as quiet as possible. It was late, she had afternoon duty that day. Momo was surely sleeping already.

She tiptoed her way in the living room, throwing her bag on the couch and walked upstairs to see if Momo was okay.

She slowly opened the door that made a creaking sound, the light from the hall immediately got in Momo's room and showed the brunette's face sleeping peacefully.

A small smile formed on Misaki's lips and she sat on the side of her daughter's bed. She moved out of Momo's creamy skin the strands of her black bangs, and sighed. Momo's eyebrows were furrowed.

Misaki put light pressure between Momo's eyebrows and made them relax. "You should stop overworking honey…" with a quick kiss on Momo's forehead, she left the small bedroom and walked to hers.

* * *

**Good morning Momo. I'm sorry I couldn't reply yesterday, I was busy. I read what happened just now. You sound so sad. I'm really worried about you, but I'm selfishly happy that you trust me enough to tell me everything. Is it wrong?**

**Don't worry, I'm sure at school everyone will accept you. You're a smart, beautiful and kind girl. Don't worry. Tell me everything whenever something happens ok? Don't hesitate to ask for my help ****Have fun at school.**

Momo sighed "Tenshi-kun is so kind." She squealed and jumped back on her bed holding tight her iPhone. She looked at her uniform laying next to her and bit her lower lip.

"I just woke up and problems have already begun." She held up the skirt and shirt "How should I wear the uniform?"

As if someone heard her, her iPhone rung loudly and she nearly jumped up by the shock.

"Hello?"

"**Do you know how much I hate you right now?"**

Momo winced slightly pushing away the phone from her ear "Err. I'm sorry Hana-san."

"**You should've told me that you were going to blow it up! I could've mentally prepare myself!"**

"Sorry!"

"**Ok. I'm sorry I'm being mean so early in the morning, it's just that I couldn't sleep at all last night because the agency called me since they needed help. Journalists and other people kept calling asking things about you. Damn it, it was freaking 2 am, what the hell?"**

Momo sighed and sat down on the bed, the white shirt resting on her lap "Sorry again."

She heard Hana huff **"Alright. So I called to because I firstly wanted to scold you. And I'm done with that. Secondly because I know you don't know how to face people at school so I might as well give you some moral support."**

Momo stifled down a laugh "Yeah, I think I need it."

"**Well, please open the door then." **Before Momo could ask any further Hana hung up, and Momo looked out of the window. She saw Hana standing at the gate with yesterday's clothes.

The brunette immediately ran down and opened the gate and the door for her manager.

* * *

"That was the best thing you could do Momo." Hana stirred the coffee in the white mug "Don't worry about the others. Your friends will surely support you."

Momo pursed her lips "I… I know that. I trust them after all but… I'm scared of their reactions… I mean, of course except for Ran-chan, Rukia and Orihime… but the boys… What if they make fun of me?"

Hana laughed at Momo's doubts "Oh dear. You really think they'd make fun of you?"

'_And Yuki's another problem, but I can't tell Hana-san.' _"Err… yeah, sort of."

"They won't. Trust me on this." Hana yawned "Ahh, come on, at least tell me how you're going to wear your uniform. I bet that was one of the first thoughts you had in mind this morning."

"Actually no, when I woke up I read Tenshi-kun's message and then the uniform problem came around."

"Ohooooo still keeping in touch with Tenshi!" Hana snickered wriggling her eyebrows "But didn't you and Toushirou just got back together?"

"Uhm… well… yeah…?"

"I'm sure he'll take care of you then!" Hana had dreamy eyes "Oh I just can imagine him in shining armor saving Momo, the damsel in distress!" she squealed and Momo looked at her weirdly. Hana coughed and went back to her calm self "Ok so going back to the uniform thing." She smiled evilly "You finally get to wear it like a normal teenager! Yay! Yay for Momo! Yay!"

Momo shook her head "No. yesterday I tried to put it on like the others do, but I just can't do it. No way. Legs way too exposed, and it's autumn, what's the sense of it? I think the shirt has to be tucked in the skirt. I don't know why but I just think about it that way. Blazer… blazer is blazer. And that's it."

"Pssh! Hush! Think of this as your duty to keep your model image intact." Hana snickered "Fufufu, come on, I know you want to. And this summer it's not like you never wore skirts and shorts honey!"

"But you were the one who always forced me to wear them! And it's already autumn, come on. Cold wind's coming up."

* * *

"Hana-san let me in!" Momo banged loudly her hand against the front door, Hana was inside snickering.

"You have to go to school Momo-chan! It's 7.55!"

Momo looked at her cellphone and it was already 7.56 indeed "B-but! The skirt's too short!"

"Just think of this as if it's something for your work!"

"But it's-"

"Cold? Don't worry! Your socks are mostly covering your legs! They're going up near your tights honey!"

"I hate you!" Momo stormed to the gate and before she left, she heard Hana yell

"I love you too! Go and rob their hearts baby!"

* * *

Momo walked nervously. She held her bag tightly against her side and tried not to hold her head high and not to look down.

Hana styled up her uniform. Of course.

The white shirt, still short sleeved, was not tucked in the skirt like Momo usually would do, so it covered most of the skirt, hiked up way higher than Momo's usual style. The skirt was pulled up, it ended a few inches down her tights, there was an inch of skin of her legs uncovered, and the rest was fully covered by the white high socks.

She brought a creamy white large cardigan, which was wrapped around her slim waist.

Her hair fell in soft cascades down her back, her lashes lightly covered by some black mascara.

She wanted to look down her feet. Badly. But she couldn't, knowing that paparazzi were surely following her right now. But she couldn't even bring herself to look up either. She definitely didn't feel proud of going around looking like that.

Soon enough the school gates were already in sight. She sighed in relief, and in fear. No reporters were crowding the school gates anymore, since she told Hana to tell the reporters interested in this twisted story that Momo would take an official press conference and tell everything.

Students gaped in shock, surprise, amusement etc…

The trees' leaves, lined up on each side of the road that lead to the main door of the school building, were starting to turn from green to orange, brown and other shades of warm colors, signaling the beginning of autumn.

But even if they were already like that, it was still a nice sunny warm day. In some ways, summer was still sticking around.

Momo quickened her pace and stalked down the halls, followed by stares from all her fellow schoolmates.

She was suddenly hugged by Rangiku as soon as she entered the classroom.

"Ran-?"

"I love you! You know that right?" Rangiku squeezed Momo to death, and the brunette just nodded, barely able to talk anymore.

The big busted teen let Momo free "That was… that was…"

"Stupid? I know." Momo sighed in frustration and threw herself on her seat, luckily Toushirou and Chris weren't there yet.

"No! It was fantastic! I'm sorry, you must be feeling like crap now, but I truly appreciated your "sacrifice!"" Rangiku grinned, and then Rukia and Orihime ran in the classroom from two different doors. Rukia turned to look at the crowd of students grinning in victory "Muhaha! You shall not pass!"

The students tried to look past the raven haired girl, looking for the so famous model in their school.

Momo was safe in her classroom, since students from different classes couldn't enter other classrooms other than theirs.

Orihime and Rukia sat beside Momo "Yo hero of the day!" Rukia grinned

Momo frowned "Hero?"

"It was cute of you, I mean… sacrifice the secret so that your friends wouldn't be attacked by reporters anymore." Orihime giggled

"I know right?" Rangiku squealed "Momo-chan, don't worry! We'll take care of you! Of course the same thing goes for Toushirou! I read it! You two got back together."

Momo just forced out a smile "Thanks."

Toushirou walked through the open doors of the classroom and instead of walking to his seat like he usually would, he motioned with his index finger to Momo to go with him somewhere.

* * *

"You're so stupid!"

"Sorryyyyy!"

Toushirou sighed rubbing his temples "Now that the school knows we have to act all lovey dovey here too."

Momo frowned "I couldn't just stand there and watch the reporters attack my friends!"

He glanced at her and sighed like a kid.

"What now?"

"And now you're even wearing the uniform like that."

"Hana-san forced me." Momo blushed "And I couldn't change it back to normal, Hana-san warned me that some paparazzi would stalk me until I get to school."

The bells rung loudly and everyone ran back in their classrooms.

Toushirou shrugged and linked his hand with Momo's, walking in the classroom.

Christopher perked up by seeing Momo get in the classroom, and he quickly changed mood seeing her walking hand in hand with Toushirou. But he still greeted the beauty walking towards her seat next to him "Good morning, Hinamori-san!"

Momo smiled at the blonde haired boy "Good morning, Chris-kun."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. Chris-kun? Seriously?

Ichigo dashed in the classroom, and sighed in relief seeing that the teacher wasn't there yet. "Yo, Momo." He greeted Momo casually and she smiled awkwardly.

At least he was fine with all the things that happened. Kira was sitting behind Momo, and he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Neither did Renji. Ikkaku and Yumichika were ditching classes.

* * *

"So in the end it wasn't true that you had a cousin."

"That's right."

"And you're actually the model right?"

Momo nodded.

"Oh… okay." Talking things like this with Ichigo was surprisingly easy. The hard part came now.

"I'm sorry, I never noticed." Kira muttered.

The group sat in circle on the rooftop eating their lunch. The wind blew softly, and the sun shone brightly in the clear sky.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I never told you guys." Momo laughed nervously and looked at Renji "I'm sorry, Renji-kun."

Renji was sitting upright, so formally that everyone was getting weird feelings at the sight "I-i-i-i-I'm the one who should be sorry. Please forget all the things I said back then!"

He was talking about his compliments to the beautiful Chanel model that they saw on the billboard of the shopping mall. Momo just smiled "Thanks."

"Ok wait. Last question. So you and Toushirou are actually dating?" Ichigo asked again

Momo blushed "Yeah…"

"Speak of the devil, where is he?" Renji asked going back to his normal self

"He's organizing things for soccer club I think." Momo bit down the omelet and sighed

"What? You don't like your omelet? I'll eat it if you don't like it." Renji said making the others laugh.

Orihime perked up "Renji-kun! If you're still hungry I got tuna with peanut butter here!"

"Errr no, wait, I think I'm really full right now. Yes. I'm fine." He paled up putting a hand over his flat stomach to emphasize the fact that he wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'll eat it! I'll eat it!" Rangiku chirped and grabbed the sandwich from Orihime's 3-box-bentou

"You guys want some?" Orihime offered holding out a box filled with some weird jelatin "This is something I created yesterday! I call this Jelly-choccoli!"

"choccoli?" Kira asked, and quickly regretted knowing that it would be something disgusting.

"Yeah! Choccoli! Chocolate and broccoli!" Orihime grinned launching a piece of the weird jell-o in her mouth "Yummy! The taste of healthy broccoli and sweet chocolate fills my mouth!" she sighed dreamily.

Everyone turned green from disgust.

The bells rung loudly, signaling the end of lunch break.

The teens quickly set out their lunch boxes and started to walk to the door.

Momo and Kira were left behind.

"So, Momo-chan… how's your day so far?" Kira dared out the question

Momo pursed her lips "I haven't even reached yet half of the day and I feel like I'm dying already."

**Dear Tenshi-kun. I talked with my friends, everything's cool with them. The whole school's shaken by the fact of me being a model. But it's okay. My friends will take care of me. And so will Toushirou (I hope!). If he won't, then he'll go bald soon. Autumn's coming up. The leaves are starting to turn into beautiful colors. I like the view of the road to school. It calms me down. Take care!**

* * *

**Dear Momo. I'm glad you're okay. I wish I was there with you so that I could be of help too (: but unfortunately I'm stuck in a place far from you. I'm glad technology lets us keep in touch. You're right, the breeze here's getting colder day by day. Cover up, or you'll get sick!**

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… Nothing important really happened here. I guess more things will come out on the next chapter! Will you guys look up for it? (: Please Review!**


	30. I know nothing about you

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's chapter 30! Unfortunately this May I'll be very busy and I might not be able to update for a long time. My vacation starts around the middle of June! Will you guys be able to wait for that long? I hope you can! Cause when vacation will start I'll totally blast you all with tons of chapters to make up the past month! But of course if this May I'll find some free time to write something I'll do that. And I'll post whenever I'll be able to! As for "Knocking on Heaven's door" of course I'm sorry for that also! Please don't kill me xDDDD And please review ^_^**

**Big thanks to the reviewers and readers! I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: I know nothing about you.**

* * *

Momo closed her eyes as Megan swiftly moved the brush over Momo's face. The teen's skin looked smoother as seconds passed by, and with a light touch of blush on her cheeks, Momo sighed.

"I'm so nervous." She tapped impatiently her foot on the floor.

Megan just pursed her lips and she moved expertly the black eyeliner over Momo's eyelids. "Well Momo… it's pretty normal. Scandal after scandal it's normal to-" Hana stopped Megan from saying anything else by elbowing the make-up artist's ribs. Megan slightly coughed "Errr… I mean that you'll be great! Ok open your eyes."

Momo did as she was told, and sighed again "Hana-san, I know you stopped Megan-san."

Hana huffed "I stopped her because she was saying nonsense."

Megan muttered something incoherent as she shuffled through the beauty case, looking for other make up.

"She was right." Momo frowned "She was so right. It's like I'm piling up scandals. I mean… this is…" she started to panic "Oh my God. What should I do?"

Hana rolled her eyes "Relax Momo-chan. Breathe."

Momo fanned herself with her hands, barely breathing "No, Oh God, I can't do this. I wanna go home."

Megan neared Momo with different types of mascara "You can do it deary" Megan smiled "Ok choose a mascara."

Momo picked out a random tube from the make up artist's hands and Megan quickly put away the other mascaras

"It's just a press conference." Hana crossed her arms leaning back against the white wall "You just have to answer to their questions."

"What if they ask me what color are my panties today?" Megan and Hana immediately laughed at the teen's question

"They'd never ask something like that, stupid. Who would ask something so perverted anyway?" Hana said between laughs

'_Toushirou would.' _"Err… I guess no one… haha…" Momo shifted nervously in her seat.

"Look up." Momo did as told and looked up at the pure white ceiling while Megan expertly put on black mascara that made Momo's lashes curl up and longer.

"Make up's done! Next: Hair!" Megan said happily and put away all the make ups in the beauty case. She grabbed from her black bag hairclips, brushes for hair, and other gadgets.

"Shouldn't she wear her school uniform?" Hana raised an eyebrow at Momo's long white off shoulder t-shirt reaching down her butt, black leggings and converse

Megan stopped brushing Momo's hair and looked at the teen's outfit "She's a freaking model Hana! She can't wear common dresses during a press conference!"

"Ok sorry girl!" Hana raised her hands in defeat and Megan just huffed and continued straightening Momo's hair.

"So, how are things with Toushirou? You two got back together right?" Hana sat on a nearby chair

"Uhm… we're doing—"

"Great."

The girls turned their heads to the door and saw Toushirou leaning on the doorframe.

"T-Toushirou-" Momo stuttered surprised by his sudden presence.

"Sorry, I was just worried about Momo, I hope you don't mind if I stay here with you." Toushirou feigned innocence making Megan and Hana's hearts melt.

"Please do stay!" the women said.

Momo mentally smacked herself and brought up a smile "Err it's ok…"

There was an awkward silence for some minutes

"So Toushirou-kun, I guess you're here for moral support right?"

Toushirou nodded.

Hana giggled like a 5 year old kid "Aren't you happy Momo-chan? Your boyfriend came all the way here to support you."

Megan stifled a laugh and Momo tensed up.

'_He's here just to make fun of me.' _Momo thought and just forced another smile

"Okay honey! You're ready to go!" Megan took a few steps back to look at Momo's sitting figure "I'm a genius. Seriously, I love myself." Megan mumbled while she tidied up different gadgets

"Well, the conference starts in 10 minutes so…" Hana dragged Megan to her side "We'll be leaving you two some private moment!" she slammed the door close and Momo and Toushirou still heard the two women's kiddy-giggles.

"Ok that was weird." Toushirou looked at the door with his eyebrows furrowed

"Let's shoo that thing away." Momo stood up "What are you doing here?"

Toushirou slumped down the chair "What do you think?"

Momo pouted crossing her arms over her chest "I know you came here to make fun of me!"

Toushirou looked at her with raised eyebrows "You really think I'm that mean?"

Momo was taken back by his expression.

"Well. You're right." A pink wallet nearly hit Toushirou's face "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"You're so mean! I knew it!" Momo paced around the room nervously "Ahh what if I mess up?"

"You surely will mess up."

Momo glared at the boy "Well thank you. The whole Japan's gonna make fun of me. Even at school." She wanted to put her hands over her hair, but she couldn't knowing that Megan would get mad. She looked down at her lap, her hands clenched in fists.

Toushirou crossed his legs and looked at Momo "Just answer to their questions. Sometimes they might give out tricky questions so you have to be careful."

Momo looked up and was about to say something when Hana suddenly came in "Momo, the press will begin in 3 minutes, let's go."

The brunette nodded and stood up. She walked to the door without saying a word and opened the door.

"Do your best."

She looked surprised back to Toushirou. He faintly smiled at her and she smiled back "Thanks."

* * *

"Miss Momo, before the official revelation, was there someone else that knew about your secret?"

Momo gave out a professional smile "Well, of course my mother knew… and just a few friends."

"Did Mr. Toushirou know that you were the "geek" of the school other than being a model?"

The brunette slightly nodded "Yeah, he did."

"Why did you want to hide your identity as a model?"

"Well…" Momo straightened up in her seat "It's complicated." She moved away her bangs from her eyes with her slender fingers "As you know I officially entered in showbiz last year. Actually I started with small jobs for some agencies back when I was in middle school."

"And you already had that disguise when you were in middle school?"

"Not really." Momo tapped her finger on her chin, thinking back at her past "Some knew, some didn't. And uh… those who knew about it sort of bullied me."

"Can you tell us their names?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell." Momo smiled awkwardly and flashes came again.

"Did they bully you that much to the point of hiding your identity as a model once you got in high school?"

Momo stayed quiet for a minute and smiled "I guess so."

"Changing topic, miss Momo, what can you tell us about Mr. Toushirou Hitsugaya? Some rumors say that you're with him since he's the son of CEO Hitsugaya, and Ukitake Jushirou is his uncle. Is that true?"

Momo blushed "Actually… I… uhm…" she nervously drummed her fingers on the table "Er… When I started dating him I didn't even know he was Ukitake-san's relative."

The reporters wrote down on their bloc-notes and pads every single thing Momo said.

"We read from different gossip magazines that you and Toushirou-san split up but immediately got back together after some days. Please give us details! Moreover, isn't Toushirou-san here?"

Momo glanced slightly at the other edge of the room, and she saw that the white haired boy was suddenly gone. She mentally frowned _'Yeah right. Of course he'd hide away again.'_

She heard the reporters whispering and more flashes assaulted the stage and a chair screeching against the floor next to her. Momo whipped her head to the side to see Toushirou leaning back on the plastic chair with a hand raised up "Hai hai, I'm here." His lips curved up in a handsome smile.

Hundreds of questions were asked all together by the reporters, and Toushirou raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please ask one question at a time maybe the teens might answer." Hana said smiling

They all calmed down and one at a time they asked out questions.

"She just couldn't live without me." Toushirou smiled at Momo. The brunette mocked back a smile and the reporters laughed at them.

"Said the one who came back to me begging to get back together." She smiled sweetly at Toushirou.

His eyebrow twitched and a little anime vein rested on his forehead "Right. Who can't live without a girl like Momo." He held Momo's hand in a firm grip. She held in a small yelp of pain from the strength and she quietly kicked his leg under the table.

Now both of them had the tiniest anime vein on their forehead, and a forced smile plastered on their face.

"You're so sweet honey. Really. You're so sweet that it's nearly sickening." Momo smiled

"Oh yeah?" Toushirou said still smiling and held more tightly her hand "How kind of you. Tomorrow I'm expecting my lunchbox like usual ok?"

The fight would've went on for years until reporters came back on attack.

"So Mr. Toushirou, you knew miss Momo's secret at school?"

"Yes, sir." Said the white haired boy turning his attention to the crowd of reporters

"Mr. Toushirou is certainly a handsome young man," a woman said "I'm sure he's pretty famous with girls at school. Do you get many attention from your female classmates Mr. Toushirou?"

Momo fidgeted trying to pry away her hand from him. Of course, she didn't mind him touching her, but she was shy over public affection. Either way the more she tried to pull her hand away, the stronger his grip got.

She glanced at him, not listening to the questions anymore. He suddenly took her hand up, their fingers perfectly laced together. He brought their hands to his face, smirking, and kissed Momo's fingers. Without looking away from her he gave out the so wanted answer by the miss reporter

"I usually ignore them. Since my full attention is always on Momo."

Momo blushed 10 shades of red. She didn't need to look at herself on the mirror to know how red she got. She felt almost all of her blood rush up to her head and her breath hitched. _'Listen to the reporters Momo! Stupid! Don't let yourself be fooled around by him!'_

Toushirou talked to the reporters and answered perfectly at any questions. It looked normal to him.

Momo tried to go with the flow. But Toushirou was always 3 steps forward.

'_I'm supposed to be happy that the guy I like is helping me…'_ she glanced lastly at him _'right?'_

* * *

"That was… wow…" Momo muttered and threw herself on the soft couch "tiring!"

"Tiring?" Toushirou raised an eyebrow "you say tiring but you didn't do anything."

She shot back up and glared at him "Hey, that was my first press conference." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Hana suddenly barged in the room "Hey guys! You two did a great job!" she clapped her hands together "So! Right now I have to go and I might not be able to take Momo home!" she looked at Toushirou with sparkly eyes "Can you please take her home?"

Toushirou looked surprised "Uh… well, ok…"

"Yay! Thanks!" Hana said happily. She looked up at the clock "Oh, I have to go now!" she grabbed her bag and light cardigan "You two be careful, some reporters are still out there waiting for you to get more answers ok?"

The two teens nodded and the woman left in a rush.

Momo sighed and packed up her things up in her bag.

Toushirou leaned back against the wall and looked at her slender figure move around the room.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking…"

She got back to her things and stuffed her uniform in the back-pack she brought "Thinking of what?"

He groaned "Curious are we?"

She smiled sarcastically "Yeah, as your sweet girlfriend I'd really like to know."

He stifled a chuckle and Momo stalked her way to the door.

"Come on prince charming, take me home now."

"Wait." He got the bag from her and hung it over his shoulder. She looked at him and blushed when he held her hand.

* * *

Toushirou drove down the busy streets. It was already sunset and Momo was looking out of the window.

"Ne…" Momo started off and leaned in her seat

"What now?"

Momo glanced at him "You looked like you weren't having a hard time at the conference…"

Toushirou stopped at the red light "And?"

She frowned "Uhm… nothing… sorry…"

'_Now that I think about it… he knows everything about me and I nearly know nothing about his family…'_

The rest of the drive was awfully quiet. But Momo's thoughts were screaming out to be left out.

'_He knows about my father… all I know about his father is that he's a CEO… he knows I live alone with my mother… and why does he live all alone in that house?'_ she clenched her small hands in fists _'Is he an only child? Does he have brothers or sisters?'_

She looked in the back seat with the rear mirror "Ne… who is that gift for?" she asked turning her head to the side trying to peek at the gift wrapped up in a light blue gift wrapper.

His sounded annoyed "It's for Karin. She said tomorrow was her birthday and she pretended a gift."

'_I keep saying that I like him…'_ Momo looked up at Toushirou and her heart nearly broke in two.

He had a grin plastered on his face "That girl's seriously incredible."

'_But I don't even know who's the one that he likes…'_

* * *

**A/N: First of all I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! I'll be waiting for your reviews ****if you didn't read my A/N at the beginning, pls read it now, it's really important! Thanks again!**


	31. Bully!

**A/N: Hey guys! ****I luckily found some free time to write this down ****I hope you enjoy it, it's really long… so I read from a review that this May someone will have a birthday!**

**Can this long chapter be considered as an early birthday gift? :D**

**I think this is one of the longest chapter I've written 'till now. :D**

**Yay! We got more than 400 reviews for this story.. thank you guys! I'll be waiting for more reviews for this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Bully!**

* * *

"Do we really-"

"Yes."

Momo pouted

"What if-"

"No."

"I didn't even finish the question!"

"I don't care. The answer is no."

Momo just muttered out incoherent words and held out her hand to the white haired boy walking next to her.

Toushirou ruffled her hair and held tightly her hand.

"Hey!" Momo tried to pull back down her messy hair with her left hand "Geez" she muttered

The two were walking to school. Of course the acting had to start already before they were at school.

In less than 5 minutes, because of Toushirou's fast pace, they were already on the main road to school. Students stole curious and envious glances at the couple.

"This feels awkward." Momo muttered

"Duh." Toushirou replied and swung his bag over his shoulder. The tree's leaves fell softly on the ground. Autumn was in the air.

Momo glanced at his bag. Today was Karin's birthday, and he must definitely have the gift she saw in his car in his bag now.

When they entered the school building, they saw a fuzzy crowd at the third row of shoe lockers.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows "How am I supposed to change shoes if they're all the- oh no…" she gulped and ran through the crowd. She saw her shoe locker nearly destroyed. It looked like some hammer was banged over it. Her hands shook as she opened it slowly. When she did pieces of paper flew out from it.

Momo picked up one of the papers and read out "Ugly whore…"

Toushirou grabbed the piece of paper "Ok, wow. Feels like elementary school. Should we wake up the bullies here and let them know that we're in high school?" he ripped it in tiny pieces and threw it in a nearby trash-can. He already changed shoes and Momo stood with eyes wide open at Toushirou's actions. He shuffled through the tons of sheets of paper in Momo's shoe locker and grabbed her wabakis. She peeled off her brown shoes and put them in the locker, Toushirou didn't even give her enough time to put on her wabakis as he dragged her away from the crowd.

"W-wait-" she stumbled trying to keep up with Toushirou's fast pace "Hey, I can't keep walking with these white socks on! They'll get dirty!"

He didn't respond to her whines and he kept dragging her until they got to an empty staircase. He left down her shoes as she sat down, putting them on.

"It's her." Toushirou muttered.

Momo merely looked up at him "Yeah, well, surprise."

"You've got to be careful, ok?" he glanced at her over his shoulder "Don't show her how much you're affected by her actions…"

Momo looked down at her hands resting on her lap "Yes…"

Sighing he got her bag from her and swung it over his shoulder "Cheer up. Let's go."

* * *

"Yo Momo, Toushirou!" Ichigo and the others greeted the couple walking through the doors to their classroom.

Momo beamed, happy to see her friends again "Hey guys!"

Rangiku and Orihime jumped on Momo and the three fell on the ground. Toushirou just raised his eyebrow and walked to his seat, after putting Momo's bag on her desk.

Rukia walked to the three girls laying on the ground "Ok, you two get off the poor girl, she's suffocating."

"Oops!" Orihime and Rangiku stood back up and helped Momo up "I watched you on TV!" the two said at the same time "You were awesome!"

Momo laughed nervously "Actually I totally messed up. Er… luckily Toushirou helped me out." She blushed slightly when he met her eyes.

"Ohooo of course!" Rangiku laughed "Knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress! That's so…" she sighed dreamily as her mind drifted off to magic land.

Rukia shook her head "Yeah, leaving off Rangiku's fantasies, you went pretty well for your first conference."

Orihime popped in "Momo-chan is it true that someone smashed your shoe locker?"

Momo nodded solemnly "Yeah, but that's it. Maybe it was just the janitor that accidentally hit it with the mop while cleaning the floor."

"Is that even possible?" Rangiku asked cocking an eyebrow

"Er… maybe the janitor is very strong right?"

The three girls didn't look so convinced.

"Good morning Hinamori-san!" Momo nearly jumped in shock and looked back at the happy blue eyes looking at her.

She smiled "Good morning, Chris-kun."

He titled his head in confusion "Are you okay? You look… like there's something wrong?"

Momo waved her hands in panic "Absolutely not! I'm doing great! Why'd you think that?"

Chris pursed his lips "I always watch you Hinamori-san… I don't know why but I think that there's definitely something wrong…"

Momo blushed madly

"But maybe that's just my impression!" he smiled "Sorry if it bothered you."

"N-no, don't worry about it." Momo smiled back and he walked to his seat.

"Awww isn't he sweet?" Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime awed and smacked Momo's arm to keep in their squeals.

"Ouch!" Momo laughed "You girls are seriously crazy."

* * *

"Yay for lunchtime!" Orihime bounced up and down, hopping down the hall.

"Right." Yumichika flipped his hair back "I couldn't stay in that classroom anymore!"

"Stupid!" Ikkaku yelled "A real man can resist everything, and anything!"

"Great, how about you try this new recipe." Rangiku held up her three lunch boxes "I tried to mix caramel with chicken and spinach… oh and tuna of course!" Rangiku opened the door to the roof top as Ikkaku started turning green.

"Right, where's Toushirou-kun?" Orihime asked linking her arm with Momo's.

The brunette shrugged "He said he had to talk to someone."

"Yo guys, we're having a party tonight at my house. It's Karin's birthday." Ichigo drunk his orange juice and Renji nodded furiously.

"Damn yeah! Is she gonna invite some of her friends over?" he asked suddenly happy

"Ew Renji. You a pedophile?" Yumichika's face scrunched in disgust.

"No dude!" Yumichika gasped at the word Dude "I mean… it's just to… you know… look around."

Rukia laughed "Oh my gosh! He likes young ones!" she laughed until tears started to stream down her face for too much laughter "That's… hahaha that's disgusting!"

"Hey! Age doesn't matter! And Karin's friends must be just one year younger right?" Renji blushed

Ichigo just looked at him with a sympathetic look. And this worsened things.

'_He must be talking to Karin-chan by now…'_ Momo looked down at her lunchbox and quietly ate small bites of her lunch. She bit her chopsticks in frustration.

"Yeah Renji! You're right man!" Rangiku swung her arm around his shoulders dramatically "Age doesn't matter! Really!"

"Right, she says that because her boyfriend's older than her." Rukia whispered loud enough for everyone to hear to Yumichika who shook his head mocking disapproval.

"Ohooo so Rangiku was into older men." Ikkaku said and everyone looked at Rangiku and Renji with sympathetic looks.

"Oh shut up!" Rangiku waved her hands at her friends who were laughing.

"Right, we never got the chance to meet your boyfriend, Ran-chan." Orihime asked "won't you introduce him to us?"

She sighed dramatically "Oh girls, he's a business man. He's always busy with work, work and work."

"Doesn't he have time for you?" Yumichika turned to gossip-mode and shifted in his seat

"He does!" Rangiku retorted "Of course he does!" she nodded to herself "In fact! In a few weeks he's having a whole week off!" she sighed dreamily "And he said he did it all for me."

"Err… right." Everyone took a few steps back from the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"How old is he?" Rukia asked in worry

"He's 21!" Rangiku giggled "He's handsome! And all!"

"He's a pedophile."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Oh… That's… ew."

The rest of the group muttered and Rangiku huffed "Hey! I can hear you!"

Momo laughed "We were just kidding. What's his name by the way?"

Another dreamy smile appeared on Rangiku's features "Aizen Sousuke!"

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Karin blew off the candles and everyone clapped their hands. Karin smiled "Thank you guys. Really!"

"Ok, you're welcome, can we slice the cake now?" her dad ask impatiently gaining a punch from his son.

"You goat face!" Ichigo yelled

Isshin instead of quickly standing back up stayed on the ground touching his cheek where his son punched him, muttering happy prayers to his dead wife, talking about how big now their kids are, smiling between cascades of tears.

Ichigo just shuddered "Go on Karin, slice the cake."

Karin rolled her eyes at her father's scene and sliced the raspberry cake with the knife in her hands.

After putting every slice on a plate for everyone, some started to give out compliments to Yuzu, Karin's and Ichigo's sister, who baked the cake, and Orihime and Rangiku were muttering things like "I would've added some grinded meat." "Right! So there'd be a perfect match of different tastes right?" "Exactly!"

Leaving their weird tastes in food apart, Momo and Toushirou rung the Kurosaki's doorbell.

Ichigo immediately ran at the door to welcome the two "Hey guys! Glad you made it just on time for the cake! Come in!"

"Hn, sorry I just couldn't escape from work!" Momo said smiling in apology "I brought a gift for Karin-chan." She and Toushirou took their shoes off at the doorstep and after lending some slippers from Ichigo, the two walked inside

"We would've come on time if someone didn't nag about driving fast." Toushirou complained and Momo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok no couple fights allowed here, all the present ones here are single." Ichigo said laughing as they walked to the living room.

"Well you look at who graced us with their presence!" Rangiku faked smugness as Momo just laughed.

"Yeah, well, sorry for coming late!" Momo nearly fell back as Karin hugged her

"Thanks for coming Momo!" Karin grinned.

Momo held up a pink paper bag "Happy birthday!"

* * *

"No way!" Rangiku yelled "I can't believe I barely got 75 points! My voice is perfect!" she shrilled in anger

Ikkaku laughed "Serves you right!" he pointed a finger at her to add more effect on his mock "That's what you get for messing around with me while I sing on Karaoke! Karma is on full power!"

"Grr!" Rangiku stomped back to her seat.

Meanwhile Momo just laughed at her friends kidding around. But her attention was sort of more concentrated on Karin and Toushirou laughing in their own private happy bubble. She couldn't really looked at them directly, since they were just next to her, and even though Toushirou was holding her hand to make out the couple-scene, she still felt out of place.

'_He might as well not hold my hand.'_ She thought angry as she slowly pulled back her hand. Maybe she expected him to hold her hand tighter to his, but he just easily let her hand slip out of his. Regret surged on Momo, but she swallowed it back down and more anger came up. _'Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have pulled my hand back. Shit, no way. I'm so... eep I wanna go home.' _

She gulped down a glass of something that looked like water. Too bad, that wasn't water. She coughed and felt the liquid go down her system against her will. It warmed up her tummy, and she started to feel light headed. "W-what did I just drink?"

"Hey did anyone see my shot of vodka?" Rangiku curiously titled her head from side to side "The one in the small glass."

Momo looked at the now empty glass in front of her _'Oh shit.'_

"Rangiku, we all have small glasses." Ichigo said raising his eyebrow.

Karin laughed "I guess you should just take another glass Rangiku-san."

Rangiku mocked a sigh "Ok… Oh my, the kitchen is so far! Poor me, poor me. I even have to walk all the way there…" she put her hands down on the couch "Ok, I'm going to stand up… you can stop me if you want!"

"Yes, just go already, we're gonna start the next game!" Renji shooed Rangiku who grumbled incoherent bad words.

"What's the next game?" Karin asked curiously

"Count me out, whatever it is." Toushirou muttered leaning back in the couch and receiving a not so light smack from Karin "Hey!"

"Don't you hey me! You're gonna play dude!" she grinned "Right, Momo?"

Momo who was dozing off resting her chin on the palm of her hand, turned her head to the side and looked at Karin "Eh? What?"

Karin's eyes slightly widened "Err… are you okay? I was telling that Toushirou was going to play too right?"

Momo suddenly grinned from ear to ear "Yesss, I'm really fine!" she smacked her hand at the boy "Of courseeee he's gonna play!" she slurred out "Right!"

Karin and Toushirou looked at her in awe. The white haired teen looked at the glass in front of Momo "What did you drink?"

Momo raised her eyebrows trying to mock a surprised and offended look "Water of course!" Toushirou held her arm as she was about to fall forward "Don't touch me!" she yanked her arm back gaining a shocked look from Toushirou.

"Oh! That's my glass!" Rangiku said hopping back in "Aww… who drank my shot of vodka?"

Everyone pointed at Momo.

"Really? Yay! Finally decided to come to the vodka side!" Rangiku squealed in delight

* * *

"Rangiku-chan, your skirt is dirty." Momo patted Rangiku's skirt to make the white powder go away "What's with this anyway? It's either you or Ichigo, or Rukia or the others every morning."

Rangiku laughed nervously "Oh well you know… err… must be that baby milk powder we drink every morning…"

Momo looked surprised "You still drink milk for babies?"

Rukia quietly kicked Rangiku "What Rangiku actually meant was that… They were all helping me to paint my room with white paint! And err… when the paint dried off err… there was this sort of dust and… it got on our uniforms?" Rukia said not convinced

The brunette pouted "Why didn't you call me? I would've helped out too!"

Rangiku shook her head "NO!" Momo's eyes widened in shock "Er… I mean that you must be busy with your work and all right?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh look, the teacher's coming!"

Everyone ran to their seats and Momo noticed, sitting in front of her, Renji's right sleeve.

She poked him with her pen, bending forward "Renji-kun" she whispered in the middle of the lesson "the edge of your sleeve has a small black smear on it…"

Renji panicked and looked at his sleeve "That freaking black marker…" he muttered to himself but Momo still heard "Thanks Momo."

* * *

Today Momo was walking alone at school. It's been a few weeks since unknown people started bullying Momo.

Strangely it seems like they only picked it out on her shoe locker. Not like she minded, but from her experience bullies also usually did something at the victim's desk or do something worse.

Sighing she walked along the road and was greeted by some students, fans of hers.

Toushirou that day got to school earlier. He had a meeting with the student council as president of the soccer club. Of course other presidents from other clubs were there too.

She didn't know why, but her friends also went to school way earlier than usual. And she'd always find them dirty in black or white smears.

'_What's going on with everyone…'_

* * *

"Oh shit, I gotta go to the toilet." Momo stood up and the others laughed at her exaggeration of way to say that she had to go to the toilet "Be right back!"

She walked to the door of the rooftop and hopped down the stairs.

The halls were slightly crowded by students hanging out, chilling from all the stress their teachers gave in 3 hours.

She received curious glances as she looked around for the nearest toilet. Luckily she found the toilet and she walked in.

'_Oh, no one's here…' _she happily jogged in one of the toilets.

When she finished she turned around and tried to open the door. _'Uh? It's locked?' _she tried to push the door and turn the knob "Hello? Is anybody there?" she slammed her hand on the door trying to open "Please open!"

Suddenly she heard girls giggling from the other side "Hello? Please help!" she tried to push the door open but it still didn't open. Suddenly someone threw a bucket of water in the small toilet, where Momo was stuck, from above. The girls giggled and ran out of the restroom.

Momo stood there, stuck in the toilet, completely wet from head to toe. She sighed _'Level up from Bullies. Great.'_

* * *

"Yo Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled seeing Toushirou walking over them

"It's Hitsugaya to you." Toushirou looked around "Where's Momo?"

"He already misses her" Rangiku whispered and giggled with Rukia and Orihime

Toushirou just rolled his eyes

"Dunno dude! She said she had to go to the toilet!" Ikkaku said "It's been 10 minutes"

"What if something happened? You know… the bullies…" Renji raised his eyebrows and everyone sat in silence.

They all immediately stood up with worried looks "Let's go!"

"No dude! Like hell! I'm not going in there!" Ikkaku shook his head "It's the Ladies' restroom! I'm a man! Can't you see?" he showed off his abs and muscles.

"Right, who cares." Ichigo pushed him in the restroom "See? You're in but you're not dead."

Ikkaku yelled out some curses over Ichigo, but either way he started to look for Momo in the toilets

"Momo? Hey!" Ikkaku knocked at every toilet room in the restroom "Where are you?" he opened every door, it seems like no one was there. Except for the last toilet, which was locked "Ya in here?"

He heard a girl whimper

"Fuck yeah!" Ikkaku yelled "Momo open up! I'm Ikkaku!" he banged at the door "Hey!" an anime vein appeared on his head, and he kicked the door open.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled and ran in the restroom "Are you stupid? Why'd you kick the door ope-" He looked in the toilet and saw a girl pooping "Shi- Sorry!" He slammed the door back close, blushing madly and punched Ikkaku "You idiot!"

Ikkaku was also blushing, but the effect on him was way stronger. He stood shocked, with eyes wide open. "Oh my God."

* * *

"Why did they have to make so many restrooms?" Rangiku huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because there are many students duh." Rukia said "Come on, let's look for Momo."

"Do you think she's okay?" Orihime asked worried "I mean… what if…"

"Don't spit out nonsense, Orihime." Rukia walked backwards, facing her friends "I'm sure she'll be just fine!"

Rangiku nodded "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Did you find her?" Yumichika ran frantically to the girls

"No, this is the last toilet. Did you check here yet?" Rangiku asked and pointed at the female restroom next to them.

"No, I mean… not yet. What about you guys?" Yumichika turned to Ikkaku and Ichigo who were blushing and Renji still not knowing why they were like that since they left the restroom.

"Er… not yet."

"Where's Toushirou?" Rukia looked around

"He had to cover us for skipping class, don't you remember?" Yumichika lightly smacked Rukia's arm.

"Oh right…"

"Ok… let's go…" Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime walked in the restroom "Momo?"

Rukia ran to a door locked on the outside by a wooden bat "GUYS!" she yelled and Ikkaku, Ichigo, Renji and Yumichika ran inside "Help us with this thing."

"Wait." Ikkaku stopped the boys "Momo!"

"Yes?" she asked from the other side of the door

"You're… you're not pooping right? Or peeing?" he asked

"N-no!"

He sighed in relief "Ok boys, let's get this stick off!" they pulled the wooden bat off the door and Rangiku immediately opened the door to reveal a wet from head to toe Momo.

The girls hugged the brunette, not caring if she was wet or not.

"The bullies leveled up." Momo pouted

Rangiku swung her arm over her friend's shoulder "Sorry, we should've come sooner."

Momo grinned at her friends "It doesn't matter. You guys still came!"

"Now come on, let's get you changed or you'll catch a cold!" Rukia linked her arm with Momo's and they dragged her to the infirmary.

* * *

**We found her. XOXO**

Toushirou slipped his cellphone back in his pocket and mentally sighed in relief.

He texted back

**Is she ok?**

**Yeah, the bullies threw her a bucket of ice cold water, and she's all wet. I'm taking care of her now the others are coming over in class now. What excuse did you tell the teacher? XOXO**

**I told the teacher that the boys were called in by the student council pres. Since they're from soccer club. As for you girls I said that you were assigned by art's teacher to bring some material to the art lab.**

Suddenly the door slid open and the boys with Rukia and Orihime walked in "Sorry, we're late."

"It's okay, Hitsugaya told me that you were both busy by school affair." The teacher said "Now please sit down and follow the lesson… where's Matsumoto?"

"Since she's in the infirmary with Hinamori, she's not feeling well." Rukia said standing up from her seat.

"Ok. Let's continue."

**Ok, thanks for covering us up. XOXO**

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine." Momo smiled at her mother's worried face "Don't worry about me."

Her mother hugged tightly her daughter "How can I not worry about my only daughter you silly!"

"I'm fine!" Momo giggled as her mother pouted at her "I already took the medicine, I'll be fine."

"See? That means that now you're not okay!" she whined "The medicine won't immediately take effect. It might even take the whole day! You should stay home!"

"Mom…" Momo whined back "I can't. I have a very important test today."

"Well… at least tell me why yesterday you came back all wet honey!"

Momo gulped "Err… I was… I sort of broke the restroom's water tap and… tadah!"

Misaki frowned "Ok… just call me when you're not doing fine at school ok? I'll immediately come to get you!"

Momo smiled "Yes."

"Ahhh…" Momo groaned and she rested her head on her desk

"Are you okay?" Toushirou asked annoyed turning his chair to her and poked Momo's arm "You look like a worm today."

Momo glared at him by turning her head to him and mouthed "Fuck you."

Toushirou smirked "Yeah, good morning to you too."

"Good morning, Hinamori-san." Momo's eyes gleamed in happiness, Toushirou obviously didn't miss that, as she turned her head to her other seat mate.

"Good morning, Chris-kun!"

Christopher furrowed his eyes, his blue eyes filled with worry "Are you okay? You look pale." He frowned

Momo blushed, her head still on the desk "I'm just tired from work."

"Are you sure?"

Momo smiled "Yeah." _'Why couldn't I fall for someone like Chris-kun? Instead of that evil white haired dude…' _

* * *

Momo's stomach grumbled. "Ow…" she ran her hand across her tummy.

She decided to avoid telling her friends that some bully grabbed her lunch and threw it out of the window, so she decided to tell them that she already ate and that she wanted to walk around the school. Her friends were still worried but she told them that she'd go where teachers were present.

Of course that wasn't true since now she was sitting at the emergency staircase.

The door next to her suddenly opened and she met a pair of surprised blue eyes "Chris-kun!"

He smiled "Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is where I usually go at lunch."

Momo blushed "Oh right… uhm… do you mind if I stay here?"

"No, please stay." He smiled again and took his lunchbox "Did you already have lunch?"

Momo nodded "Yeah."

He pursed his lips "Uhm… please promise you won't laugh."

She furrowed her eyebrows "Why should I?"

He opened his lunchbox and revealed a lunch of rice with hot dogs that looked like mini octopuses, omelet and a teddy bear shape of meat balls.

She immediately put her hand over her mouth, muffling the laughter.

Christopher faked out to be offended, pouting.

"That's so cute!" Momo said between giggles. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"We can share." He smiled.

Momo blushed and shook her head "It's okay."

"Are you sure you already had lunch?"

Momo pursed her lips "Uhm… actually bullies threw my lunch and my lunchbox away… uhm… but I saved the lunchbox!" she forced out a smile

Christopher split the rice in half and gave the chopsticks and lunch to Momo "Here!"

Momo blushed "No, what about you?"

"I'll eat after you." He smiled "Just leave the other half for me."

Momo shook her head "I can't possibly accept this, Chris-kun." She tried to push back the lunch box to its owner.

"Please, or I won't be able to sleep tonight." He pleaded.

Momo blinked "Well… thanks then…" she took a bite of rice with hot dog "Yummy!"

"My mom made it." He grinned "I'm glad you like it. Sorry if it looks so weird."

"It sort of makes me feel bad to eat the meat-ball- err… bear…" she smiled

Christopher laughed out loud "Eat the head!" he grabbed the chopsticks and sliced the bear in two

"You killed Mr. bear!" Momo said in surprise

"Hinamori-san you're funny." Christopher laughed.

"Just call me Momo." Momo smiled "You're too formal."

"All right!" he smiled

"I'm really sorry for troubling you… and… really, thank you… All I've been doing is cause trouble to my friends." She took another bite

"No you're not." He frowned "We all care for you, you shouldn't get worried over this. And you're the troubled one, getting bullied and all…"

Momo forced out a smile. But the sadness was still there "I know they're also troubled… since they come to school early every morning to erase the mean scripts on the black board of our classroom or the things the bullies write on my desk with a black marker…"

"You knew…" Christopher muttered

Momo laughed "Of course, I always see their uniforms dirty, what else could it mean…" her laughter stopped soon enough and she sighed, giving the lunchbox still almost full to Christopher "Here, thanks for the lunch."

"You barely ate" he looked at the lunchbox and she suddenly sneezed "What happened yesterday? You and your friends suddenly disappeared."

Momo smiled "Nothing much." she sneezed "Oh, it's getting cold" she shivered "I'm going back in the school building." She smiled at him as she stood up, holding tight against her her cardigan "I'll see you later, Chris-kun."

He merely nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Momo tried to choke back the coughs during class _'Oh I forgot to take the medicine…' _she thought to herself looking at the small bottle in her bag.

She stood up "Sensei, may I go out for a second please?"

The teacher looked back at her with a lazy smile "Sure."

She thanked him and grabbed her bottle of water and the pills and walked out of the room.

She walked around the empty halls for a moment, until she was suddenly pushed inside an empty storage room. She fell forward, lightly bruising her knee.

"You die in that f*cking room bitch!" she heard a girl yell and laugh, locking the door from outside.

Momo rolled her eyes as she grabbed her cellphone in her pocket

**Ran-chan, I got locked in the storage room # 3, please come ASAP.**

She sent the message and took her medicine.

After a few minutes she was saved by Rukia "Where's Ran-chan?"

"She skipped classes so many times that the teacher won't believe any of her excuses anymore." Rukia laughed "Are you okay?"

Momo nodded "Sorry for troubling you."

Rukia groaned "You should get a body guard here. Who locked you in anyway?"

"I don't know. It was a girl. I didn't recognize her voice, she must be from another class."

"Come on; let's go back in the classroom."

* * *

**Yuki-sama, I locked her in the storage room. I found her walking around the halls.**

Yuki read the message and smiled smugly.

"This is way too easy…"

* * *

Momo coughed, worse than before.

"Momo-chan, you should go back home." Hana stuffed her things in her bag "Come on, we're finished with work for today."

Momo nodded and walked with Hana to her manager's car.

"What happened to you? You know you should take care of yourself."

"I'm sorry." Momo shivered "It must be because of the weather. With some sleep I'll feel better."

"Okay, don't worry about work, just relax and rest. Tomorrow you shouldn't go to school."

Momo nodded.

"What's with the bruise on your knee?" Hana eyed the brunette's light knees

"I… I fell." Momo muttered

"Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"Momo!" Misaki hugged her daughter "God, your fever's rising up! Come on."

Misaki brought her daughter upstairs "Change clothes, I'll bring you some warm soup and medicine…" she ran downstairs leaving Momo with a dazed look and red cheeks.

Momo changed into a fluffy pajama. She looked at her iPhone to see endless messages

**Momo-chan! Are you okay? Take care! Don't come to school tomorrow, just rest at home and skip away from the boring lessons! –Rukia**

**Hey Momo! Take care of your health, being a model must be something hard! If you want to I'll bring you one of my special dishes! Hehe! I'll see you soon! –Orihime**

**Momooooo! You missy! Rest at home tomorrow! At least you get to escape from Kurotsuchi-sensei's evil lecture! Hahaha! XOXO –Rangiku**

**Yo Momo. How are you doing? Take some rest and you'll be feeling well soon. Tomorrow we'll come to visit you after school okay? Oh, Renji said you looked hot when you were coughing. EW –Ichigo**

**Momo! Leave out what strawberry shortcake said in his text! I'll kill him! Grr… take care! –Renji**

**Hinamori-kun, I heard that you left early because you weren't feeling well! Get well soon! -Kira**

**Momo-san, you should've stayed home today. But it's okay, at least I got to see you ****take care, and get well soon. –Chris**

**They say idiots never get sick. How come you got sick? I don't understand. Get well soon baka! –Toushirou**

**Momo-chan, I heard you left early from school! Are you okay? I just kicked Toushirou for sending you that mean message. Hah! He's groaning in pain, yay for me! Take care! –Karin**

'_Oh, they're together…' _she read Karin's message. Sighing she put her cellphone on her bedside table and her mom came back with all sorts of gadgets "Mom…" she whined

"Oh don't you whine missy. I'll make you feel better in no time!" she grinned and put the container of water next to her bed with a cloth in it. She grabbed the cloth and squeezed the water out, then she put it on Momo's forehead "I got all sorts of medicine at the hospital." She muttered. She grabbed the thermometer and put it on Momo, the warm soup as put on the bedside table next to a glass of water and endless medicines.

She grinned at her daughter and got back the thermometer "38.6°."

Momo frowned

"In two days you'll feel better honey. I'll call Hana to tell her you won't be able to go to work."

"I don't have work tomorrow anyway."

"Okay, take some soup, then drink your medicines and sleep okay?"

"Hm…"

"I love you." Her mother smiled and walked out of her daughter's room.

Momo reached out for her iPhone and replied to her friends' messages.

**I love you guys. Thanks :)**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the chapter's over. So I don't know when I'll be able to update again. May's gonna be a busy month as I said last time…**

**But I'll leave you guys with er… some questions:**

**Which chapter did you like the most?**

**What is your favorite part in this story?**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews guys! ^_^**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write down another chapter ;)**

**Thanks again! **

**Oh! And suggestions for this story are very welcome :D**


	32. Burst Out

**A/N: yeah so I really love you guys. Like I said, if I got many reviews I'd update. And here is chapter 32! ****many things happen in this chapter, but I won't spoil anything!**

**Oh and I've been writing down another new story… err… I just hope I won't get bored with it like "Knocking on heaven's door". This new one is more fun, and I'll publish it as soon as I can!**

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Burst out.**

* * *

_The beautiful blonde girl walked past the couple, not daring to meet the so familiar pair of eyes that she loved so much. Even so, his hands managed to touch hers ever so lightly, and he walked with his brunette girlfriend out of the modern building, without looking back._

_The blonde haired girl held the messy piece of paper that the boy gave her in the brief moment their hands touched. The paper looked pretty old, and it was obvious that it was all wrinkly because the boy held it tightly many times in his hands in fists. She opened it and the instant she did so, her eyes were filled with tears. She walked in the elevator before the golden doors closed, and she let the piece of paper fall on the ground. It lay quietly on the dark red floor, stained with some tears of the beautiful girl walking out of the elevator to the 12__th__ floor of the hotel. On the piece of paper there were three words the girl waited almost all of her life to hear from him __**"I love you"**_

"Nooo…" the girls cried, sobbing on each other's shoulder.

"I didn't know it would end this way! I thought that they'd end up together in the end… the cover of this DVD betrayed me!" Rukia yelled throwing the DVD CD case across the small living room.

Kira sweat dropped as he saw his male friends choking back the tears when Rangiku moved the curtains of the living room's windows to let the daylight enter the room.

Renji was biting the insides of his cheek, holding back the tears threatening to fall down. And Ikkaku did the same, only he was biting all of his lower lip.

Ichigo shook his head and punched Renji's and Ikkaku's arm "Damn it, are you crying?"

"I-I-I-I'm not!" Renji bit his tongue, trying to stop the tremble of his voice

"D-dude! We're men you know!" Ikkaku punched back Ichigo's arm, with more force.

"This will definitely leave a bruise…" Ichigo muttered, quietly rubbing his arm.

"We don't cry for romantic movies, 'cause we're men!" Ikkaku yelled forcing back his cascades of tears, and swung his arm around Renji's shoulder "Right?"

"YEAH!" They threw their fists in the air yelling "We are men!"

Momo hopped off the couch and took the CD out of the DVD player and looked back at Rangiku "Mizuki-san was awesome right?"

"Absolutely!" Rangiku wiped away her tears, trying to ignore the boys behind her yelling "We are men!" "Shut up you guys! Anyway, when did she start her career as an actress?"

"Last year if I'm correct." Momo put the CD in its case that Rukia threw across the room.

"Your sempai's some serious matter. She's too perfect." Rukia held her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees "So this makes her both a top model AND a great actress right?"

"Yeah!" Momo put the DVD away and sat on the carpet on the floor "What do you want to do now?"

"We should get going, you're still sick after all, you should rest." Rangiku hugged Momo, standing up from her seat. Rangiku looked back at the boys still making a scene "Come on boys! We still got homework to do! And Momo has to rest!"

"Aye, ma'am!" the boys saluted Rangiku as they started to put on their scarves, mufflers or anything else they had.

The September breeze outside was starting to get cold even though it was sunny.

"Bye guys!" Momo smiled at her friends

"I wish everyone would've been able to come, but some had to attend to some things at school." Rangiku smiled sadly at Momo as she closed the gate "Rest okay?"

Momo waved as her friends looked back at her and smiled, yelling to rest or other things. When they were out of sight, her smile slowly faded away and her face showed nothing but sadness.

She slowly held her hand back down and lazily walked back in the house.

As she entered she took off her outdoor shoes at the entrance and walked on the wooden floor bare-foot. She leaned against the wall on the corridor.

'_He didn't come…'_

* * *

Momo put the cleaning gadgets back in the cabinet and closed the door. She looked back at the sparkly wooden floor of her house's hall "Yeah, I can even see my reflection."

Smiling happily she hopped on the sofa and put on the thermometer. She patiently waited for five minutes and took it off and her eyes nearly popped out "Yeah wow… 39°… I feel good though…" she sneezed and looked down at her heavy clothes. Fluffy pajamas, two cardigans and socks "Well, maybe I'm a bit cold. Wait… am I talking to myself?" she shook her head and walked in the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water and a glass she made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"God I'm tired." She groaned letting herself fall on the soft bed "I should get some sleep…"

"_Huh?" Hinamori was at the lockers of her school, she had 3 books in her arms and she was standing in front of her locker. No one was around, and the school was so quiet._

"_Momo-chan!"_

_She turned at the familiar voice and smiled. She quickly put her books in her locker, and faced the black haired girl standing in front of her, grinning "Hey Karin-chan."_

"_Guess what? Guess what?" the younger girl asked excited._

"_What what? Tell me!" Momo smiled curious to know what made Karin so happy._

"_I -" Momo saw Karin's lips move, but she couldn't hear a thing that Karin was saying._

"_What?" Momo asked confused. And she couldn't even hear her voice either._

_Karin giggled and it seemed like she repeated what she said, but Momo still couldn't hear._

"_Karin-chan I don't understand?" Momo asked confused._

"AH!" Momo sat up and held her head in pain at the sudden move. "Ow…"

She looked at her surroundings _'it was just a dream…'_

"A dream?"

"WAH!" she nearly jumped and looked at the confused emerald eyes "Toushirou!"

"Yeah, that's my name. did you just have a dream? You suddenly sat up as if you were possessed." He made a sign-cross with his hands "May God take the evil spirit out of this body-" he got a pillow thrown in his face "okay, it looks like you're doing good."

Momo blushed and covered herself with the covers

"Don't you feel hot with all of these clothes?" Toushirou pointed at her clothes "You look like… like…" he titled his head "You look like a hippopotamus."

An anime vein appeared on Momo's head "YOU-!"

"Hey calm down." He waved his hand at her "What did you dream anyway?"

Momo raised her eyebrows "How long have you been here?"

He looked up at the clock "Well… around 5 minutes… it's just 6.30…"

Momo pursed her lips

"Oh, the way you talk in your sleep has its advantages. I asked you some questions and I got very interesting answers out of them." He smirked

"WHAT? OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU ASK ME?" Momo shrieked in horror _'Did he ask me who's the one I like?'_

Toushirou leaned back against the chair "Nothing serious. I just asked what color your panties are today…"

Momo threw a stuff toy at him and he dodged it "And you said you wanted some curry."

"I said what?"

Toushirou chuckled "Yeah, your answers were completely out of range from my questions. Then I asked you if you wanted to eat curry and you said "My panties are pink""

Momo blushed different shades of red "You pervert!"

"It's really interesting, in 5 minutes I could gain that much from you." He smirked and she looked down

"That's the reason why you picked me after all right?" she asked quietly

"Hm? You mean why I chose you against Yuki? Well, yeah, you're one of a kind… your reactions are pretty much more interesting than other girls' reactions would give." He said nonchalantly

Momo gripped the sheets under her "What if it won't be interesting anymore?" she looked at him with an expression that would make the coldest heart melt "You'd leave me hanging by a thread?"

Toushirou looked shocked for a second, but quickly regained his composure "What nonsense are you blabbering again? Your fever's getting the better on your brain you know? Eat this porridge and go back to sleep after drinking a kg of medicine. Seriously, you're creeping me out."

Momo frowned and he ruffled her hair "HEY!"

He smiled at her "I just came here to see if you were doing well anyway. I'll see you in school."

And then he left her with her heart beating fast as if she ran a marathon. She heard her mother talking to Toushirou at the gate and Momo walked to the window and saw him walk away with his blue muffler. He looked up at her window and she just waved at him.

She suddenly heard running footsteps going up to her room and her mother opened the door "Honey! Your boyfriend is soooo sweet!"

Momo sweat dropped "He just stayed 5 minutes you know."

Her mother raised her eyebrows "5 minutes? He was here since 5 pm." She put her hands on her hips "Ok, stop talking, just eat the porridge and go back to sleep ok?"

Momo nodded as her mother softly closed the door.

'_He stayed here for 1 hour and a half…' _she glanced out the window _'why did he lie?'_

She slowly ate up her porridge and put down the spoon on the empty plate. She walked downstairs to put her dirty dishes in the kitchen, and when she walked in she saw her mother putting various foods in the fridge and cabinets "You went shopping?"

Her mother looked back with a smile "No, Toushirou did."

Momo raised her eyebrows and started to wash her dishes. Her mother stopped her but Momo shook her head "It's unfair if I don't do nothing at home and leave everything to you."

Misaki dried clean her daughter's hands and pushed her out of the kitchen "Go to sleep!"

Momo sighed "Aye aye…"

* * *

Momo laid down her bed, took out her iPhone, and saw countless messages from her friends… again.

Sighing she sat up and read them all, replying to every single one of them.

Truthfully she felt sad seeing that Toushirou didn't send her anything. Not even a message.

'_Feels like a soap opera… ew… should I send him a message?' _she pursed her lips _'maybe not. He'd find me creepy. But…no wait. What if he likes m-… nah… not possible…'_

She saw a small package under her desk. She walked to it and opened the pack.

She blushed madly and she dialed Toushirou's number.

"**Hello?"**

"#*£$%&"&()£"£$!"

"**I guess you saw the package. Cute isn't it?"**

"W-w-w-what's cute in that?"

"**You said you liked pink. So I thought of getting you a small "get-well-soon"-gift. Aren't you happy?"**

"Alright, it's pink but it's… ew!"

"**I know you like it."**

"I swear I'm going to rip your-"

"**.Ah. Momo. A sick person shouldn't say mean things. God will punish you and make you feel worse."**

"Why you-!"

"**Alright go to sleep monkey, you have to rest okay? Bye bye."**

Before Momo could retort Toushirou already hung up.

She looked at the new bra Toushirou got for her. And yet again, he got the right size.

She muffled a scream in her pillow and threw the bra across the room. Blushing she looked at her iPhone.

**You so have to wear that. Then show me ok? –Toushirou**

She rolled her eyes and replied back with more colored words.

* * *

_Momo was again at the school lockers. She was alone, and she was wearing her school uniform._

_No one was around, so she decided to look around_

"_Hello? Is anybody here?"_

_She walked around the school building, but there was still no one._

_Then she saw a tall boy with white spiky hair. Her chest felt tight and light at the same time. She ran to him "Toushirou!"_

_He looked back at her with an unusual expression "Hey."_

_She stopped on her tracks "Is there something wrong?"_

"_I have to talk to you…"_

_She gulped "Uhm… okay…" she noticed Karin standing behind him and walking to his side "Karin-chan…"_

"_Momo-chan…"_

_Toushirou held Karin's hand "Momo, I've lost my interest in you. Things are boring now, so I'm breaking up with you because I love Karin."_

"_W-wha-?" tears suddenly prickled down her eyes "I don't-"_

"_That's it. Goodbye."_

"WAIT!"

It's Monday already. Her fever was gone now.

She's been having the same dream for the past days, and even though her fever was gone, she still felt like crap.

Momo lazily stood up and looked at herself on the mirror.

"I look like a freaking drug addict."

She touched the black marks under her eyes, sign of someone not sleeping for God knows how many days.

"Momo! Hurry up, Toushirou's here!" her mother yelled from downstairs

"Yeah, coming!" she quickly put her uniform on and after doing the rest of her morning routine, put some foundation around her eyes, then she ran down the stairs "Bye mom!" she quickly ran outside, not wanting her mother to see her creepy face.

When she closed the gate behind her she immediately saw Toushirou standing on the side of the road, leaning back on the grey wall. When she met his eyes the scene in her nightmare she had every night appeared in her mind. She bit her lip to refrain the tears of fear built up during week end.

He raised his eyebrows "Are you okay?"

Momo just nodded and he held his hand out at her.

"Come on."

* * *

"Everyone pay attention, I'll be putting this in next week's test."

Momo doodled on her notebook. She wasn't on the mood to listen to the lecture so she wrote down nonsense on her notebook.

Suddenly her hand was hit by a small rolled piece of paper and she opened it, revealing an elegant calligraphy

**Are you feeling better? :)**

She looked at her right side and saw Chris also doodling on his notebook, his chin resting on his raised palm.

He looked back at her and smiled, making Momo blush. She wrote and threw back the piece of paper at Chris.

**Yeah, thanks for the flowers you sent me on Friday by the way :) you should've seen my mom, she was freaking out XD**

He chuckled quietly and hid the paper under his notebook when the teacher looked back at the class.

When the teacher turned to the blackboard again, writing formulas Momo already knew, since she studied when she didn't go to school because of her fever, Chris wrote back and threw the paper at her desk.

**That's great then! How come you're not listening at the lesson?**

**Back at you, I studied all this crap at home.**

**Same here. Hey, be careful ok?**

Momo glanced at Chris and he was staring back at her.

**Ok.**

* * *

"What? The teacher never mentioned this!" Rangiku whined

"She did, it was on Monday's lesson." Momo wrote down a formula "This is what you have to do in these cases."

"Yeah right, you talk like you followed her lesson on Monday hm." Rukia provoked cocking her eyebrows

"I d-did. Like usual." Momo bit her tongue

"Sure, what about… this!" Orihime pulled out a piece of paper from Momo's pencil case "Are you feeling better? Yeah thanks for the flowers- oh my gosh he sent you flowers?"

Momo just frowned and snatched back her things from Orihime.

"Hey, you and Chris look closer than how you are with Toushirou." Rukia crossed her legs Indian style "Are you sure Toushirou's the one you like?"

Momo looked at Rukia with a shocked look "What kind of question is that?"

"I mean… I don't know." Rukia sighed

"Maybe what Rukia-chan meant was that… you… you look stressed when you're with Toushirou…" Orihime smiled sadly and put a hand on Momo's shoulder

"Well… it's just this dream I've been having recently… and I …" Momo bit her lower lip "I just don't know…"

"Tell us you dummy!" Rangiku shifted excitedly in her seat "Spill it!"

"How many times did you dream it?" asked Orihime

"For the past whole week…"

"What if it's a premonition?" Rukia hopped on the couch

Momo paled up

"Anyway, tell us what happens in this dream."

"Well… uhm… it was like… Karin and Toushirou were together in this dream… and that we broke up… and…" Momo said those things and didn't notice the boy at the doorway

"Me and Karin?"

Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku turned around and saw Toushirou leaning against the doorframe to Momo's living room.

"Well… I guess you two should talk about it." Rangiku whispered in Momo's ear and stood up, grabbing Rukia's and Orihime's hands "We're going now! See you at school Momo!"

When the girls left, there was an awkward silence in the room.

Momo spoke up first "Uhm… what are you doing here?"

"What was that dream you were talking about."

"Y-you didn't answer my question-"

"I don't care, just tell me"

"It was just a dream anyway." Momo bent down to grab the books scattered on the floor

"Just tell me, you've been acting weird recently."

Momo gulped and sighed, and she talked with her voice trembling "It was where you and Karin were going out together and you broke up with me."

Toushirou made his way in the living room "well, first, it was just a dream, second our relationship isn't real anyway." He leaned back the couch.

"What, so you like Karin after all?" she asked with still a shaking voice

He shrugged "What if I do? Why are you so affected by this, we're not even really together."

"Then let's stop this shit." She said and stood up, her back still facing him.

Even though she wanted to look strong in front of him, her back wouldn't stop shaking as she tried to stifle the hiccups and to refrain the cascades of tears.

He looked at her "Hey are you okay?" he grabbed her hand and she snatched it harshly back. This made him irritated "What's wrong with you? Look at me, will you?" he stood up and grabbed her arm and made her turn to him.

Her bangs and hair covered her face.

"Momo, look at me." He growled

She shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"Will you at least tell me why you're crying?"

She shook her head again

He grabbed her face and for a moment he felt sad himself at the sight of her tears.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN CRYING?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: yay! She finally said it! I sorta like making Toushirou this mean… haha, I'm so mean. Err.. maybe not. So, I've been writing this chapter down everytime I had the chance to. I hope you guys liked it! ****please review!**


	33. Tears

**A/N: HERE IT IS! YAY? Yay :D hahah so I finished this and yeah. Nothing. Haha thank you guys sooo much for your support and reviews!**

**Does anyone here have DeviantArt? If so then please add me up there**

**SnOwYfOrEsT18**

**I often post Journal entries there, so you get to know more about updates **

**Uhm.. I have to admit something. Yes, it took me a few days to finish this chapter. This one nearly drained all my life off. So I hope you guys like it.**

**7****th**** june I'm leaving for rome so… for 10 days or so I might not be able to update.**

**Oh, and the thing I had to admit, I sorta finished the first chapter of the new story I'll post after my exams… because I'll be starting 2 new stories. They're both HitsuHina. Would you like me to post them up already sine they're ready to be published and read? Let me know **

**Thank you guys again. Really **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 33: Tears**

* * *

_"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN CRYING?"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

Momo's eyes widened in shock. Then her eyes narrowed in pain, but she didn't look away from Toushirou's emerald orbs.

Toushirou was shocked. Shocked by Momo's confession and confused. _'she loves me?' _he shook his head, with furrowed eyebrows "You… you can't be serious. Hinamori-"

Her knees felt weak, she wanted to just fall on the ground and disappear in thin air.

Too bad it was impossible. Toushirou looked at her with concern "Hinamori… I'm sorry but I don-"

"Stop!" she yelled "I know it already." She wiped her tears away with her palms and looked back at him with swollen eyes and a sad smile "I'll take care of the press. You're free to go now, Hitsugaya. Our fake trip ends here."

She made him turn around and kept pushing him lightly all the way through the hall, they both put on their shoes, and she let his back go after locking the gate close.

They were always together. Always standing next to each other, and even though they were always near Momo felt like he was always so far away. Even if they held hands it still felt like there was a brick wall between them.

She thought that that brick wall would crumble down. She thought that the more time they'd spend together to get to know each other better, the wall would fall. She thought she'd be able to wait. Wait until the wall would crush down and make her see how Toushirou really is; even if the bricks would fall down one brick at a time…

She believed she'd be able to overlook Toushirou's feelings for Karin.

But she couldn't. And guilt was pressuring her, making her go down.

Everytime they were together, even if he kept acting like he usually would, she knew there was still something off in him.

She became a monster.

So selfish.

'_I was wrong…' _Momo looked at Toushirou. He was standing there. In front of her.

The final lock of the gate was still unlocked. Momo's hands trembled slightly as she touched the lock.

She choked down the tears. _'I should just let him go. I've been selfish enough to make him act out to be my boyfriend.' _She felt her heartbeat drumming harder against her chest. Her throat hurt, having a hard time to breathe and speak.

She took a deep shaky breath. He was still there. She knew because she could see his sneakers through the bars of the dark colored gate standing still between the two. She tried to look up. She smiled. Then her lips trembled and the smile turned out to look sadly forced. Then she cheered up her smile again. And then the sadness and pain came back.

"A-ahah…" she laughed nervously putting her hand on the back of her head "As I thought… this time it really is hard… hahahaha…" she clutched the edge of her shirt "Go now. It's gonna rain soon…" her voice got lower and lower as she kept talking.

A thunder roared in the sky making Momo lightly jump.

Toushirou was having his own dilemmas in his mind. She loved him. _'She loves me.' _that thought was stuck in his mind.

What was he feeling now?

Guilt.

He felt guilty. And he didn't like it at all. Seeing her cry always made him feel bad. Specially when it was his fault. And now there she was. Standing before him in the weakest form he's ever seen her.

And he could do nothing to make things better.

Because he liked her… but just as a little sister. He couldn't bare seeing her getting hurt. He'd get protective over her when other boys reached her. He'd be sad when she's sad.

'_That's just like a brother would feel like?' _he kept thinking everytime some random guy would talk to her.

What about Karin? With Karin he felt different. Karin was pretty to him. They shared the same passion, while Momo's interests were completely different from his.

He didn't want to play around again like he did with Yuki, then ending up to be betrayed. But Momo's not that type of girl, right?

Why did he choose Momo to avenge himself… then ended up helping Momo to keep her image in showbiz intact?

'_She's just like a little sister…' _he looked at her, pinching the bridge of his nose _'little sister, little sister.' _He chanted in his mind.

He remembers. He promised he'd protect her. Whatever would cause her pain would be easily eliminated by him.

When she smiled at him and frowned, then smiled and frowned again he couldn't bear it.

'_If I'm the reason of that…' _he frowned _'I'll leave her be.' _He remembered Chris and Tenshi _'They'll take care of her…there's no reason to worry about anything else… Chris may be more suitable for her.'_

He couldn't say anything to her. He might blurt out something that might just hurt her.

After the thunder roared, his phone beeped. He looked at the screen and saw Karin's name blinking.

'_It's now or never. No turning back.' _He looked at his cellphone and at Momo smiling sadly at him

"You should answer. It might be important." Momo smiled, her hands still lingering on the last unlocked lock of the gate.

He clicked the green button on the touch screen "Hello? Call me later, I'm busy." He didn't look away from Momo's dark teary orbs.

"Go." She whispered smiling sadly with a trembling voice "She must be waiting."

"Tsk…" Toushirou rubbed his temples, closing his eyes trying to keep cool "Sorry…" a sudden cold wind blew strongly all around them, making leaves fly in the air, and the sky was getting darker because of the dark clouds bringing rain.

He couldn't bear to look at her like that anymore.

So he turned his back at her.

Momo's eyes got a full refill of tears. Closing her eyes, she locked the last lock of the gate, making a clicking sound.

'_This is it…'_

Toushirou slowly lead his left leg forward, and Hinamori unknowingly grabbed the boy's sleeve letting her hand slide through the bars of the gates.

The boy looked back at her. And there she was. Crying again over him.

"Hinamo-"

"I'm sorry!" she quickly wiped the tears away, "Really, I'm fine… go."

* * *

It's Monday.

The sun Momo hoped for wasn't there. It was cloudy. Cloudy and cold.

'_Just the kind of weather Toushirou-kun likes…' _she immediately shook her head as soon as she realized what she was thinking of.

Everyday was always the same story.

Wake up, brush her teeth, change into school uniform, have breakfast, go to school.

Maybe it wasn't really the same story. Cause Toushirou wasn't going to school with her anymore.

Then after school she'd go to work. Recently she'd accepted all the offers from magazines and other things. And she'd get home really late.

Of course her mother was getting worried. She knew her daughter and Toushirou broke up. But seeing her daughter loose that heart-warming brightness was literally heart breaking.

She tried to talk about it with Momo, but the more she tried to talk to her, the more Momo closed in.

And there Misaki was now cooking breakfast. Sunny egg and toasted bread.

Momo's favorite breakfast.

The table was ready, and now Misaki had to call her daughter. She hesitated for a moment. _'Maybe I should let her stay home…'_

Misaki looked up the staircase and was surprised to see Momo hopping down "Hey mom." She smiled.

Misaki smiled back "Morning honey, I was about to call you. Breakfast is ready."

* * *

"Morning Momo-chan!" Rangiku squeezed Momo in a bear hug "You smunchin' lil' pumpkin'boo!"

Momo lightly laughed "Ran-chan, morning to you too."

Suddenly someone covered Momo's eyes with their hands from behind "Guess who?"

"Rukia-chan?"

"Nope!"

"…chappy?"

"YES!" Rukia laughed as she hopped off Momo's back

Orihime soon came in sight, holding up a 4-box-bentou. "Hey girls!"

Momo knew they were trying to comfort her.

In fact she was happy, but she couldn't help herself to fall more in self-pity.

Specially when she saw Toushirou and Karin walking around, _hand in hand_.

'_Ow.' _Momo thought to herself. The cold breeze of September sent chills up and down her spine as she walked with her friends to school.

Of course the bullying didn't end yet.

Momo opened her shoe-locker to find more pieces of hate-papers. She threw them all away in the trash-can and checked if there were spikes in her indoor shoes like last time.

'_That hurt.' _She thought remembering the blood spurting out of her feet. And after that she had to go to work, staying on high heels. It was like she got bullied even at work because of that.

Another new thing was people gossiping about her at school.

Everytime she walked down the hall she'd get pointed at murmuring "she broke up with Toushirou Hitsugaya."

That notice was confirmed also in a press conference she had that weekend.

And Got how much she missed him.

Some nights she'd cry herself to sleep, drowning herself in self-pity.

And she missed him.

She didn't eat as much as she used to. She smiled, but her eyes were sad. She sometimes even skipped class and stay on the roof top, crying. Then she'd go back in the classroom with eyes slightly puffy.

And Chris noticed.

While Momo still missed Toushirou.

* * *

This is one of those moments where Momo skipped class. She just remembered that she had to give back the necklace she always brought with her.

But she still couldn't face him. She wasn't emotionally ready.

She knew that if he'd look at her she'd break down in tears.

She sat leaning back against the wall on the roof top, holding up the shiny necklace.

And her eyes quickly got teary.

'_Shit. I told myself I'd stop crying…' _she sniffed _'at school.'_

She grabbed tissues in her pocket and cried her heart out, again.

'_I'm crying too much over an asshole.' _She wiped away the tears _'I'm such a crybaby. I can't do this anymore.'_

"Hinamori-san?" Chris opened the door and saw Momo crying. "Why are you-?"

"Chris-kun…" she whimpered looking up at the handsome boy walking to her. Her eyes welled up in tears again as she jumped up and locked her arms around him, crying in despair.

* * *

Momo hiccupped, cradled in Chris's arms. They've been sitting for almost half an hour, and Momo finally calmed down from her sobs.

He waited patiently for her to calm down. It was the only thing he could do, other than soothing her down. But he wanted to know what made her cry like that. At the very least who made her cry like that.

He could feel it. He could almost feel her pain. Her cries were coming directly from her heart. He didn't like seeing her like this.

Momo pulled back "Sorry for crying like that…" her voice was slightly nasal "I'm ok now… uhm… thanks…"

"No you're not ok." Chris frowned "Please… please tell me what happened."

Momo frowned too "It's… it's a long story…"

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, and we can skip the next period if you want to."

She looked down in shame "I don't… I don't know if I can…"

Chris's wonderful blue eyes saddened. He was on puppy-dog eyes.

"I…" Momo sighed "my relationship with Toushirou has always been fake." She looked up at him "He blackmailed me, he needed help for some childish revenge and he asked me… then I… had no other choice but help him… and I…" she started shaking her head, trying to drive away her tears "I fell in love with him…"

Chris wiped away a tear rolling down Momo's chocolate eyes.

"I told him I loved him and that I couldn't continue the fake relationship story. And he… he loves another girl." She gulped "and I knew that. I knew for a long time that he liked that girl. I was just so selfish to keep him for myself that I ignored it and kept him with me. I always thought he was the horrible one for blackmailing me and always mocking me and… in the end it was actually me the horrible one." She looked at Chris in the eyes "I'm despicable." She whispered, one tear falling down.

Chris pulled her at him, and kissed her. In one swift motion he moved his tongue across her bottom lip making her gasp.

Toushirou did kiss her already. But never like this. This felt more kind, filled with the love that Momo has been looking for in Toushirou.

Chris pulled away and hugged Momo "I knew you loved him."

Her chin was resting on his shoulder as he held her close. She listened, tired from all the things that were happening.

"So I thought that leaving you by his side would've been the best choice." Momo hesitantly pulled her arms around him, shakingly.

"But if you have to suffer this much even after you've broken up with him…" his heart hammered against his chest.

Hard.

"Then why don't you try to fall in love with me?"

Suddenly the door of the rooftop swung open "Momo!" Momo suddenly stood up pulling away from Christopher, as she turned the corner to look at Rangiku panting frantically.

"Come down! Something happened!" her ocean blue orbs were wide open as she dragged Momo down the stairs.

When they reached down the halls there were students standing around someone sitting on the ground.

Momo and Rangiku made their way through the crowd as they saw Yuki crying, make up slightly smeared, hair in a complete mess, with scratches on her arms uncovered since she rolled up her sleeves. She was covered in the pieces of paper that Momo threw in the trash-can that morning.

Yuki snapped her head at Momo. For a nano-second Momo caught a glimpse of a smile. Then Yuki kept crying and pointed her finger at Momo "It was her!"

Everyone looked at Momo as her eyes widened in shock

Toushirou walked out of the classroom with his bag hanging on his shoulder, ready to go and get Karin in the classroom downstairs. He noticed the havoc and he curiously walked over and saw Yuki pointing her manicured finger at Momo.

"It's her! Momo Hinamori was the one who did this to me!"

* * *

**A/N: So. I don't really know how but I somehow made it. I secretly sneak to use the computer when my mom's at work or when she's busy, so maybe… ok, nevermind. I updated because i really love you guys? Do you love me too? :D hahahah xD**

**I nearly killed myself to finish this, since many of you reviewed and asked me to continue. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it ****so until… maybe the 15****th**** of june I'll be back home from Rome since I'll have those freaking exams.**

**Thanks for reading, everyday before I study I always read your reviews and they give me reasoning to study ****soooo I'll be waiting for your reviews, yes?**


	34. Necklace

**A/N: Look what's here? Look! It's chapter 34! yayayay! SO! I'm sorry if I couldn't update sooner, but well.. please understand, I got back from my exams and I was mentally and phisically destroyed! AND! I passed my exams!**

**..errr but I guess you don't care 'bout it hm?**

**It's ok! anyway I read some reviews while I was in Rome since I had the chance to connect to McDonald's Wi-Fi for 5 minutes. Sorry if this story is starting to bore you, but since many asked to make this long, I'm trying to put as many scenes that come in my mind as possible.**

**If you don't like this story anymore then don't bother reading it and review mean things. It sorta hurts ya know?**

**Beware, if you don't like drama... then don't read this chapter and suffer while waiting for the next one! mwahaha!**

**Moooving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Chapter 34: Necklace.**

* * *

"W-what?" Momo stood shocked, with eyes wide open and confused "I didn't do any-"

"Don't deny it!" one of Yuki's friends popped out of nowhere "We saw you!"

"Y-you saw me?" the brunette shook her head "It wasn't me! I swear!"

"You girls don't have any proof. Don't spit out nonsense!" Rangiku spat at Yuki and the other girl

The girl bent down and held up one of the pieces of paper from Yuki "Look at this!"

Momo grabbed the paper and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "This was in my locker this morning." She whispered.

"Momo was the one who got bullied in the first place." Rangiku snapped "Why the hell do you have to put up this scene now?"

Yuki kept crying as her friend spoke for her "Obviously Momo must've think that it was Yuki who bullied her, so now she got her revenge and did this!"

Rangiku opened her mouth to talk, but Momo was so sick and tired of being pushed around like that, to the point that she was about to explode, so she took a step forward and hushed Rangiku.

"First, it's "Must've thought."." Yuki's friend blushed at Momo's correction "Second, even if I thought that Yuki was the one who was bullying me, I would NEVER get down to her level to the point to bully her. Third, like Rangiku said, you have no proof that I did such a thing to her. Who knows, maybe you two are just acting this out." Momo crossed her arms over her chest, mixed emotions going wild in her mind. She held up her index finger at Yuki's friend's lips a few inches apart "So shut up if you know nothing." Momo hissed and walked away.

Rangiku's eyes were wide open.

She never saw Momo snap like that.

"That was awesome." Rangiku heard someone from the crowd whisper.

Yuki stood up and ran away. With intentions that cannot be defined to be so good.

"Hello? Yes, this is Yuki Katagiri. I've got fresh news."

* * *

Momo stood at the restroom, staring at the mirror.

She wanted to scream, but it was hard to do so in a school building, while there were lessons.

She skipped again another lesson. And that made it 2 periods skipped for the day.

After refreshing up and calming herself down, she walked in one of the small toilets and locked the door. She heard someone walking in.

"Hahah you idiot!"

'_Karin?' _Momo stepped closer to the door

"You should've helped her…" Karin giggled "Yeah… Baka-Shiro! … Yeah, I know!" another giggle "You're so mean… she's your ex-girlfriend you know."

Momo furrowed her eyebrows

"Alright, you should go back to your classroom though. I'm at the restroom dumbass! Hahaha! Ok… ok I know, I won't be late tomorrow! Bye!"

Momo opened the door of the small toilet meeting Karin's surprised eyes.

"H-hey Momo!" Karin said surprised.

Momo tried to curve up the corners of her lips, gaining one of those lovely forced smiles "Hi, Karin-chan."

She quickly walked away as fast as she could, and when she was at the exit of the restroom Karin spoke up "Sorry!"

'_Yeah… sorry…'_

The next day Momo received curious glances from countless students. Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime were always by her side, not leaving her alone for a second.

The boys were busy with endless soccer practice for the upcoming event.

"Did you hear what Hinamori did to Yuki-san?"

"Yeah… that was mean!"

"I know, right? She shouldn't have done that."

"It was wrong. Oh shh! She's here."

Those were almost always the same things Momo heard in the school corridors.

Girls gossiped and Momo just ignored them. Of course she was still nervous and fidgety, but her friends supported her.

_'I can't afford to lose to Yuki.'_

"Good morning, Momo." Chris smiled at Momo as the brunette entered the classroom.

She smiled back "Good morning."

She sat on her desk and chatted for a minute with Rangiku, thinking that she was still lucky for having all of her friends in the same class.

Chris stood up from his seat as soon as Rangiku went to the restroom for a minute and walked to her "Uhm… about what we talked about yesterday… I'm sorry for suddenly sneaking to you like that in your most vulnerable moment, I shouldn't have even said something like that."

'_Something like I should try to fall for you?' _Momo thought "Don't worry about it." She smiled as the teacher walked in the classroom "We'll talk about it somewhere else."

Chris nodded and hopped back in his seat.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sensei!"

"The school festival is coming up, and we're gonna start preparing all sorts of things for it and make it unforgettable!" the teacher grinned "Today we'll start by making groups, each of them with special assignments." She held up a box "Let fate decide who you'll end up with!"

Momo kept distant from Toushirou's desk. She knew today he had a date with Karin. Sincerely she was curious to know more, but of course she had no right to ask him anything… or talk to him.

"Ladies first!" The teacher beamed as all the girls lined up for the desk.

After almost all the girls took a piece of paper from the box, it was finally Momo's turn.

When she was about to put her hand in the box, the teacher stopped her "Hinamori-san, the principal said he wanted you in his office during lunch break."

Momo gulped and nodded, then grabbed a piece of paper.

* * *

"Miss Hinamori." The old principal said slowly "I heard from teachers and many students that there has been a… certain happening with Miss Katagiri Yuki."

Momo looked mortified "Sir, I can assure you I would never do anything to harm anyone."

"I'm sure about that." He held Momo's school records "From what I read it seems like you're a role model student. But…" he showed a picture of Momo throwing trash on a desk "This…"

Momo's eyes widened as she grabbed the picture.

It was obviously modified with PhotoShop "Sir… this is not me! This picture was modified… i-I'd never do such a thing!"

"You would!" a squeaky voice interrupted Momo's rambles "Look at what you did to me!" she held out her arms filled with scratches

"I didn't do that, and you know it Yuki!" Momo screeched.

"Miss Katagiri, please sit down." Yamamoto made Yuki sit on the seat next to Momo "Ladies, let's talk about this calmly."

Yuki huffed and started to make a weird face, and her eyes started to get shiny "Sir, I was just walking down the halls and she suddenly grabbed me and started to scratch me and throw trash at me, then she quickly ran away before I could call for help. This morning she threw all the trash on my desk. As you can see on the picture!"

"So you're saying miss Hinamori attacked you on the halls during lessons?"

"Yes sir." Yuki frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek "It was… so terrible!"

"What can you say, Miss Hinamori?"

"i… at that time I wasn't in the halls!" _'What should I do? If I tell him I was on the rooftop then my school records will be tainted. But if I don't tell the truth then my carreer will be ruined... '_

"And where were you?"

Momo sighed "I… I was on the rooftop because… because I wasn't feeling well and i.. uh… and miss Rangiku called me to let me know what happened to miss Katagiri."

"You were skipping classes?" Yamamoto nearly yelled.

In Karakura High, Yamamoto was pretty well known for his calm composure. And it was also known that one of the things that made him mad was students skipping lessons.

'_Shit.' _"I… I was." Momo looked down at her lap.

"Miss Yuki, is there anyone that can testify the accident that happened at the halls like you said?"

"Yes!" Yuki said with a strange face making another tear fall down "Yes there is!"

"We'll talk about this the next time, I have a meeting with someone important in a few minutes." Yamamoto turned to Momo "If anything like this ever happens again, you may not get easily away with it."

* * *

"Ok, group 1," the teacher scribbled down notes "will take care of the posters."

Group 1 went at the corner of the classroom, with blank posters, pens, pencils and all art-kits.

"Group 2 will start writing down ideas for what this class will do for the festival. Group 3 will help with the decoration in the classroom and when they're free even for decorations at the entrance of the school. Group 4 will take care of garbage." The teacher clapped his hands "Ok everyone. Let's all do our best this week and let the first festival of this year be the best one."

Momo scurried her way through the desks as she walked to Group 2.

"Ok," Rukia grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen "Ideas?"

"Cafè!"

"Maid-cafè!"

"Cosplay-cafè!"

"Horror-cafè!"

"Does it really have to be a cafè?" Momo asked timidly

"Well, we don't have much money for anything else." Ichigo scratched his head "So I guess we don't have many choices."

"Ok… so for now we have 4 choices." Rukia scribbled down "Anything else?"

Everyone of their group shut up.

"Great." Rukia sighed and stood up "We'll let everyone decide m'kay?" she walked at the teacher's desk and stood up on it "GUYS!" everyone looked at her "For now we got 4 choices!"

She jumped down and wrote on the blackboard "Who votes for a normal cafè raise their hands."

No one did so.

So Rukia made an X over Cafe.

"Maid-café?"

Mostly boys raised their hands. Rukia counted them and wrote the number next to Maid-café

"Cosplay-cafe"

Everyone raised their hands, some even raised both of their hands.

"It's decided then! Class 2-B will have a Cosplay Café!"

Everyone cheered and got back to their assigned jobs.

Rukia walked back to her group "Now we have to take care of costumes though…"

"I can ask at work for some costumes." Momo butted in

"I'll take care of make up and hair-styles!" Yumichika squealed

"Ok, I guess we're ok then" Rukia smiled proudly "Everyone else who can find other costumes let us know!"

The group started chatting excitedly about the upcoming event, while Momo glanced at Toushirou in Group 3 with Chris.

* * *

"A strange face?" Mizuki turned her face to Momo while the make up artist put foundation over her smooth skin "Like what?"

"Like this." Momo tried to imitate Yuki's face when they were at Yamamoto's office "Then a tear rolled down."

"Please close your eyes Mizuki-san." The make up artist asked kindly and Mizuki did as she was told to, but kept talking.

"Ohhh I know that! It's a technique I used when I was a kid!" Mizuki stifled a laugh "Yuki forced a yawn and she suppressed it. When you suppress a yawn, usually a tear comes out of your eyes!" she opened her eyes as the make up artist finished putting on black eye-liner.

While the make up artist was busy shuffling with hair-do accessories, Mizuki flipped back her long blonde hair and smiled at Momo "Don't worry Momo-chan. If you know you did nothing wrong then there's no need to worry about a thing. Things will turn out for the best."

Momo cheered up, listening to her older sempai "Yeah!"

Hana came in the changing room "Momo-chan, the director said yes."

Momo smiled "Great!"

"Yes for what?" Mizuki asked curiously

"It's for our school festival!" Momo grinned "You wanna come?"

Mizuki frowned "Unfortunately I'll have a busy sched for the whole month, Momo-chan. Sorry."

"Oh… it's okay!"

"Will you participate at that… er… theater thingy?"

Momo furrowed her eyebrows "theater thingy? You mean school recital?"

"Yeah, that thing." Mizuki laughed

"Oh, well, we'll have that at the winter festival! And I don't think I'd ever participate at something like that."

Mizuki quirked her eyebrow "Why not? It can be your first step to be an actress."

Momo pursed her lips "Well… I don't know if I really want to be an actress…"

Mizuki just smiled and let the make up artist comb her hair "Think about it Momo-chan. You're a very talented girl."

"Hm…" Momo just sat quietly.

"How's it going with your boyfriend? Toushirou was it?"

"Uhm… _ex_-boyfriend. We sort of broke up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Did you talk to him already?"

Momo shook her head.

"Such a pity." Mizuki sighed "You two looked so good together."

* * *

Days passed by. The leaves were orange-brown, falling down slowly from the branches.

3 days to go and the school festival would be there.

Momo walked quietly down the calm road by the river of Karakura.

She wore skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it and converse. Her neck was slightly covered by the silky thin long scarf.

Up until now she still hasn't talked to Toushirou or Chris.

More likely, she was avoiding both of them.

'_I don't have a reason to say no to Chris-kun…I don't want to talk to Toushirou…I don't know what to do anymore.' _She sat on the still green grass almost towering over the river.

"Mouuu I can't do this!" she put her hands over her hair and rested her head on her bent up knees.

She heard a girl giggle and a familiar male voice talking from afar. She quickly snapped her head up and saw by the bridge over the river Karin and Toushirou.

'_Shit!'_

Momo immediately hid under the bridge. She didn't want to be seen by the couple.

"You're such an idiot!" Karin laughed

"Yeah right." Momo could already imagine Toushirou rolling his eyes "What are you preparing for the festival?"

"Ohh we're having the Horror-house!" Karin squealed "We're gonna scare the shit out of people!"

"Like you could scare anyone." Toushirou murmured loud enough for Karin and Momo

"Hey!" Karin whined "I can scare people! And stop pinching my nose!"

Toushirou laughed. Momo was shrinking.

"Alright alright missy." Toushirou said sighing "You should get going. It's already 6, your dad must be worried since you didn't even warn him that you'd go out after school."

"Hmm!" Karin whined "Ok ok! I'm going home then!" there was silence for a moment and then Karin giggled "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ja."

Momo saw Karin walking away, until she was finally out of sight. She thought that Toushirou already left, so she decided to get out of her hiding spot.

But then, ta-da.

"Tou- Hitsugaya.!" Momo stuttered

Toushirou looked at her with an indifferent look "Oy, Christopher's girlfriend."

Momo blushed "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yeah sure." the white haired boy ran a hand through his white spiky hair "so… how are you doing?"

Momo mentally slapped herself.

"I…" she looked down at her sneakers, now looking oh so interesting to her "I'm ok…" she looked up at him "How about you and Karin-chan?"

"We're ok." he sighed and glanced at her "Just fine."

Momo looked back down putting a hand nervously on the back of her neck in shame "O-oh… is that so…"

There was an awkward silence for a minute until Momo spoke up.

"C-Chris-kun asked me if I-I could like him?" The way Momo stuttered it out nearly sounded like a question.

Toushirou's eyes widened and turned back normal in an instant "That's none of my business."

Momo shrunk again "R-right." She said in a disappointed voice.

"You're still wearing it?"

Momo looked up, surprised "What?"

Toushirou pointed at the neck.

Momo quickly took off the sparkly necklace "I… " she muttered "I guess I should give it back to you-"

Toushirou walked to her and took the necklace "When another guy's pouring his heart out to you." He held up the necklace, while Momo looked up at him "Don't you ever think of another guy." He threw the necklace down the river "I don't need that, and neither do you… I'll see you at school." He took a step forward, now standing next to Momo "Good luck with Christopher." He whispered and walked away.

The brunette stood there, looking down at her feet. Things weren't supposed to go like this.

Her breathing started to get ragged, and her vision got blurry as seconds passed by. She felt suffocating, like there was something in her throat.

She heard footsteps and looked up meeting a pair of blue eyes.

She knew he heard it all. Of course he would know it. He always comes at the right moment.

"He did the right thing, Chris-kun." her voice trembled along with her hands clutching the edge of her cardigan "That's what I should've done a long time ago."

Chris stood in front of Momo. She still loved Toushirou, and he knew it. He wanted to make a voodoo-doll of Toushirou and torture him in every kind of way. But he knew Momo would still suffer for the white haired boy.

Chris really did like Momo. He likes her very much, he'd accept anything she'd give him. And he'd never dare to force her to do something she doesn't want to or she isn't able to do.

If she's not able to forget about Toushirou, then he'll help her and just live with it.

So he jumped down on the river. The bridge wasn't so high, and the river wasn't very deep.

He couldn't see what was under the water because of the sun's reflection and because of other various things, so he moved his hands all over the depths of the river.

While looking for the necklace, the scene re-played in his head over and over again.

The scene where Toushirou threw the necklace in the river, where Momo had the most painful and shocked face he'd ever seen, where Toushirou walked away and where Momo cried helplessly.

While Chris searched in the river Momo ran down and followed him "Chris-kun stop! It's cold and the water's dirty!"

He didn't listen to her.

"I don't care about the necklace anymore!" she yelled from the road next to the river "Please come up here!"

He kept searching.

Momo cried "I don't care… really! I won't care about him anymore! Stop looking for the necklace! Please!"

She sobbed as Chris looked at her over his shoulder. With a smile, he turned around and walked to her. He was still standing in the river, the water ending up to his knees, as Momo was kneeling down since the ground she was standing on was at Chris' stomach's height.

She hugged him "I'll forget about him." she sobbed "Please just don't do reckless things anymore."

Chris stayed silent, clutching the necklace in his hand "It wasn't reckless." he pulled back from Momo and crawled up on the dry ground "Feelings as deep as love cannot be easily forgotten."

Momo stood up and looked up at him.

"This necklace.." he put it around Momo's neck "Has become an essential part of you." he smiled "God knows how long you cherished this necklace... Saving this was like saving a part of you."

Tears welled up again in Momo's chocolate brown eyes

"So don't say that it was a reckless action." He squeezed the bottom part of his sweatshirt, which got wet "Let's go."

Momo held his hand.

_'Even though He jumped in the cold river... his hands are still so warm._' She looked up as she was dragged by him, staring at his broad and straight back _'Can I really... hold onto him?'_

* * *

**A/N: Yippie and this is done! I know how much you guys hate Karin! Well... in the next chapter less drama and more fun!**

**Reviews are very welcome! :)**


	35. Festival Preparations

**A/N: Hello people! Here's chapter 35! Sorry for the late update, I've been unexpectedly busy! Hope you're not mad.**

**Big thanks to the reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Festival Preparations.**

* * *

**Dear Tenshi.**

**I'm sorry if I'm writing to you now after a long time. Many things happened, and I've been caught up by work.**

**How are you doing? I hope you're doing better than me :)**

**Please keep safe, and say hi to your sister for me.**

**-Momo**

After pressing "Send" on her iPhone, she rolled on her bed, sighing.

Her eyes were sore. And she was disgusted by herself.

She should be taking care of her appearance, but recently she couldn't even find herself to have enough space in her mind to think about that.

She looked up at the ceiling with its cracks here and there _'Maybe I should get these cracks fixed with the money I earn… it should be enough but I won't be able to help mom to pay the bills.'_

Momo sat up, legs crossed Indian style, thinking while she tapped her finger on her chin with knitted eyebrows _'If I accept all the offers any company gives me then I might have enough money by that time… but mom will get worried if I stay out too much…' _she frowned and stood up from the peach-colored single bed.

"Ouch!" she sat back on the bed and looked at her right foot, the middle part hurting and throbbing in pain.

She looked at the shiny object on the floor that she stepped on to and bit her lower lip in frustration.

"I better throw it away." She grumbled her way to the necklace and knelt down, looking at it sadly

"There's no sense in keeping it anymore anyway…"

'_I don't need that… and neither do you.' _Toushirou's voice echoed in her mind.

Her eyes got teary. She shut her eyes close, sitting on the floor with her knees held up to her chest.

She tried to calm her breathing as the darkness engulfed her. But she started to feel worse and she felt like she was drowning slowly in self-pity.

'_Saving this was like saving a part of you'_

She quickly opened her eyes as she remembered Christopher's kind words.

Every single moment of yesterday's happenings stayed printed in her mind so vividly that she dreamt about it last night.

Everything was there. From Karin and Toushirou's conversation to Chris finding Momo's necklace in the river.

To the smile that made Momo's heart flutter.

She looked at the necklace, resting her chin on her knees.

'_So don't say that it was a reckless action.'_

* * *

"And Fate shall decide which costume you will wear!" Rukia held up two box "Left for the girls, Right for the boys! Let's thank Hinamori-chan for the costumes since she provided all of them for our class!"

"I'll thank her if I get a nice costume!" yelled Rangiku from the back of the classroom making everyone laugh.

Everyone lined up for the Teacher's desk, waiting their turn for the costume for the festival.

"I knew it. She's the one who gave the costumes!"

"Yeah, what else would you expect? This is the least she can do to make up for the mess she caused in the school."

"I think it would be better if she changed school, you know, like those private ones made for actors and all those kinds of people!"

"Right right!"

"Well uhm…" Momo butted in the conversation of her two female classmates "I'm sorry if I'm causing that much trouble, and I know I should change school, but I don't have enough money to pay the fees of a private school." She smiled apologetically at the girls in line in front of her "Sorry."

The girls blushed and just 'Hmf'ed Momo, turning their backs to the model.

But they kept muttering either way.

"How rude, eavesdropping on someone else's conversation."

"I know right? Tsk, what else could you expect from someone as plastic as her?"

Momo looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. She felt weird that day.

'_I wonder if I'm doing the right thing.' _Momo couldn't even dare to look at Toushirou now. She sighed and ran her hands through her long silky hair, pushing back her side-bangs.

She blushed as soon as she realized what she just did.

'_Before thinking of doing the right thing or not, I must absolutely get rid of this habit I got from Toushirou.' _She closed her eyes, breathing deeply while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Another habit took from Toushirou.

"..san… mori-san… Hinamori-san!" Momo snapped back to reality, looking up at her fellow classmate behind the teacher's desk in front of the girl's line. She saw the two girls at the side of the desk giggling at Momo's distraction.

The brunette just blushed muttering an incoherent "Sorry…" and grabbing a piece of paper from the box.

She took it out without reading what was written on it, as she walked to Rukia, taking care of handing the costumes so that everyone could already try them on.

"So Momo, what costume did you get?" Rukia said excited, leaning over the wooden desk.

Momo looked at the piece of paper "Uhm… I don't know, there's a number on it. Number 18?" she said unsure handing the white sheet at her friend.

Rukia started to shuffle through the boxes and found the element she was looking for.

Momo sighed and turned around to walk to her desk.

Suddenly she was hit by something behind her head and she saw a few strands of blonde hair going in front of her face.

She turned to look at Rukia over her shoulder, holding the wig.

"That's part of the costume!"

Momo just pursed her lips and walked to her desk.

She stared at the white dress laying flat on the wooden desk. She smiled, sitting down on her chair.

'_I'm glad it's just a Greek dress. With a long skirt.' **(A/N: Link of the dress in my profile.)**_

She held the wig and walked to Rukia "Do I really have to put the wig on?"

Rukia pointed at one of the boys wearing an afro-style wig "Does that answer your question?"

"Ha ha." Momo rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

The white dress was one of the typical Greek dresses. White, sleeve-less, V-cut, brown strings criss-crossing below the chest part and the skirt ending at her knees. The shoes were heels with strings to be tied around from the ankles until below the knees in criss-cross.

The blonde wig made Momo sweat-drop.

"I'll look absolutely weird in this thing."

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku popped behind the brunette making her jump from surprise

"R-ran-chan! You scared me!"

Rangiku grinned "Teeheeeee. Guess who's coming at the festival? Guess who? Come on, guess who? No, wait, I'll tell you!" she giggled "Sousuke is coming eeeeeeeep!"

Momo furrowed her brows "Sousuke? Uhm… your boyfriend I guess."

"YESSS! SO I GOTTA HAVE THE BEST OF THE BEST OF COSPLAY EVERRR!"

"Alright alright." Momo giggled at her friend's excitement "Good luck then, you should go and line up already."

Rangiku nodded eagerly and ran to line up.

Momo just smiled and looked back at the boy's line.

She saw Toushirou and Chris taking their costumes at the desk by Yumichika.

Toushirou turned to look at Momo and she quickly looked down at her desk, blushing.

Rangiku got back to Momo's desk and sat next to her friend "Momo-chan? Are you okay?"

Momo nodded "Yeah, uhm… so what did you get?"

She shrugged and opened the plastic bag that held Rangiku's to-be costume at the festival.

The strawberry blonde slowly pulled out a pink fuzzy top, short matching shorts, pink high heeled boots reaching up to her knees, cat ears, a tail and finger-less gloves.

"Oooooh cool! A cat costume!" she snickered "This is pretty good! Thank you Momo! I did say that I'd thank you if I got a good costume, didn't I?"

Momo laughed "You're very welcome, Rangiku-chan."

"Alright everyone!" the teacher clapped his hands together to catch the students' attention "Has everyone got their costumes?"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled

"Perfect. For now leave your costumes under your desk, or wherever you want to, after school you'll bring them at your lockers, and now we have to take care of the posters and give the finishing touches. Those who are not in the poster-group can either help to fix the posters or help decorating the classroom or the school entrance. Let's give it our best today since the festival will be tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei!"

Everyone split up and went to their respective group.

"What are we going to do guys?" Rukia asked sitting on the desk

"Dunno." Ichigo looked around the classroom "Seems like the classroom-decoration-group would rather help with the school-entrance… so how about we take care of the class-deco?"

"Sounds good to me." Momo smiled

"We're settled then. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Whoa, I'm dead tired." Momo sighed as she brought out the trash from her classroom. She huffed and finally put the trash on the ground by the lockers, at the entrance.

She rested for a second sat on the wooden floor for a minute, wiping away the sweat.

"Okay, everything's going as planned."

"Sort of. He's stubborn, but he's still following me like a puppy." The girl laughed "such an idiot."

"I know right? For how smart he may be when it comes to school, he's an idiot when it comes to love." The girl laughed "So hard to believe."

Momo stood up from where she was and quietly walked to the lockers and looked around.

'_Who the hell…'_

"Here's the money."

"This is…"

"It's just half for now. When you finish things off, I'll give you the rest."

Momo found the empty classroom the two girls were having their conversation at, and the door was open just by a small gap, big enough for Momo to see who was inside.

Her eyes widened _'Yuki!'_

She couldn't see the other girl, since she was hid by Yuki's tall frame, but she could catch a glimpse of the uniform.

The other girl chuckled "Alright. But you can already give all the money to me now, since I will surely succeed."

Yuki shook her head "Not so fast missy. And remember about later…"

"Yeah yeah."

"And be careful not to be found out by them."

The other girl laughed "Yuki-san. There's no way they'd ever suspect me."

Yuki just nodded and turned around to the door.

Momo immediately skipped through the halls and walked in her busy classroom.

"Rangiku-chan… ahhh where are you?" she muttered nervously. As soon as she saw the strawberry-blonde girl, she ran to her and dragged her out

"What's wrong?"

"Yuki, she's planning something." Momo said frantically "I heard her talking to someone, they're gonna do something later."

"Momo-chan, don't worry. You know how stupid Yuki's plans are after all the things that happened right?" Rangiku patted her friend's shoulder "Don't worry about it okay?"

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but… she was with this other girl who sounded so sure of herself…" Momo whined "I just hope they won't involve our class…" she looked at the classroom where all her classmates worked together happily

"Listen," Rangiku waved off one of the classmates that were calling her "I have to go now, but don't worry about Yuki, we'll do something about it later okay?"

Momo nodded and watched her friend walk to her classmates.

'_I have to do something about this…'_

* * *

"Okay everyone! Tomorrow's the day! Come early so that you can try on your costumes! You're dismissed."

The chairs clattered and everyone rushed to out of the classroom.

Everyone was excited for the next day.

Momo stayed in the classroom with Rukia and Rangiku while the classroom slowly emptied.

"The guys have soccer practice, and the school will close after the clubs. So… around 6 pm." Momo sat on her desk

"Should we stay until then?" Rukia closed her bag and sat on Momo's chair

"Uhm… I can't today girls… My parents are coming back." Rangiku looked mortified "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Ran-chan, we understand." Momo smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Rangiku kissed both girls' cheeks "Call me when something happens okay?"

The other two just nodded and waved at the strawberry blonde girl.

"Alright Momo," Rukia smiled "Two hours to catch up on gossip! Spill it out!"

Momo raised her eyebrows "Well I guess I have nothing to tell you."

"Suuuuuuuuuure!" Rukia mocked "What about those lover-like glances with Christopher?"

"Lover-like glances…" Momo chuckled "Rukia-chan you're imagining things." She hopped down the desk and sat in front of Rukia with the desk between them

"What about Toushirou? I thought you loved him."

"Things didn't go well so… you know the rest." Momo smiled

"Oh…"

"Hey Rukia-chan, what costume did you get?" Momo changed topic feeling the tension

"Oh! I got a witch costume! It's pretty cute! You got the Greek one right?"

"Yeah."

Rukia noticed a shadow at the door to their classroom "Someone's here!" she stood up and ran to the door, soon followed by Momo.

When they got at the door, the person was already gone.

"Maybe it was the one that Yuki sent…" Momo muttered and looked at Rukia "Did you see who it was?"

"No, I only saw the shadow…"

Momo looked down on the floor, noticing some wet drops.

"Snap… who was it…" the two girls walked back in their classroom

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_And fill me with your poison—_

"Hello?" Rukia rushed to her cellphone and answered "N-nii-sama!" she stood still for a moment "Y-yes. Sorry." She hung up and looked at Momo "Sorry Momo-chan, but I have to go now."

Momo nodded "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Rukia grabbed her bag and hugged Momo "Be careful on your way home okay?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled as Rukia ran out the classroom.

Momo sat on the desk and looked around the classroom. The desks were attached together in groups of 4 desks or 2 with chairs. The poster that the mascot had to take around the school during the festival was in the corner of the room, posters and ribbons hanging here and there cutely decorated the white walls. They also put a big curtain to make a small separated room in the classroom, where they'll put the food to be served.

The desks were covered in white decorated clothes, and on the floor, tomorrow, they'd put scattered rose petals.

Momo sighed.

'_This is so tiring.' _She looked at her watch _'It's still 4.30…'_

"Ok guys, let's take a break." Toushirou grabbed his towel and wiped his sweat away.

"Damn it, you're going hard on us today." Ichigo ran to Toushirou "Are you okay, Toushirou?"

He glared at the orange haired boy "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Ichigo raised his eyes and walked back to Renji and Ikkaku

"Toushirou!" the white haired boy looked at Karin running down the soccer field of their school

'_Great.' _He thought sarcastically "Karin."

"Here's some water!" she grinned at him handing the small bottle of water.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Toushirou opened the bottle and nearly drank all of it in one big gulp.

"Sorry, I went to the toilet since I was already in the school building." She said breathlessly.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Toushirou drank again

She smiled "I sorta ran."

* * *

**A/N: Yet again, sorry for the late update! Please review :)**


	36. Festival 1

**A/N: Hello world! Sorry if I haven't been updating a lot, but I've been just soooo busy… so err… sorry!**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Chapter 36: Festival 1**

* * *

The rays of light of a sunny morning hit gently Momo's small bedroom.

She groaned hearing her alarm clock beeping endlessly.

"Shtupid alarrrm…" she slurred reaching out to make the irritating beeping stop.

"Momo-chan!" her mother yelled from downstairs "Get up! Today's your school festival right?"

Momo heard her mother's voice getting louder and louder as she hopped up the stairs to her daughter's room, opening the door "I'm coming too after cleaning the house!"

The brunette immediately sat up "OH MY GOD TODAY I HAD TO GO EARLIER TO TRY THE COSTUMES!"

She started to ramble through her whole room scattering her pajamas around and putting on her school uniform, not bothering to check if the buttons were correctly put, she ran in the bathroom and brushed her teeth with one hand, with the other she brushed her long hair, and after brushing her hair she rushed to her room to get her socks and went back to the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth.

Her mother just sighed, smiling at her clumsy daughter "Breakfast's ready, I'll wait for you downstairs okay?"

Momo just nodded, grabbing her cardigan, white muffler and bag.

"Mom, I'm going to school!" she yelled from the narrow corridor of their house, walking to the entrance to put her shoes on

"Honey, you have to eat breakfast!" Misaki ran out of the kitchen to the corridor "It's the most important meal for the-" she saw the door of their entrance slowly closing because of the cold wind outside. She sighed and closed the door.

"Geez, that kid should give more importance to her wealth."

* * *

"Momo!" Rangiku grinned excitedly as she opened her locker to get her costume "About time you came here huh."

Momo panted and opened her locker "Morning, I forgot to set my alarm a little bit earlier."

Rangiku just giggled, but came to a stop when she saw her friend's face pale up. "What's wrong?"

"T-the costume is…" Momo pulled out the white dress, completely ruined, along with the intact light blonde wig. The left shoulder part was ripped off, the whole dress had cuts and holes here and there, and the middle part of the skirt was torn away from it. While she pulled out the dress from the locker, pieces of fabric fell down on the ground with the everyday-hate-letters.

Rangiku knelt down and picked up all the things that fell out and stood back up, glancing at the students staring at them "Let's go somewhere else, Momo-chan."

Momo just nodded and closed her door "But the costume…"

"I'll do something about that." Rangiku's eyes widened "Look."

Momo turned around and immediately ran off with Rangiku before the reporters could see her.

As soon as the two got on the rooftop, Momo locked the door and leaned against it, listening if there was someone that followed them.

After making sure no one was at the door, she looked at Rangiku "What am I supposed to do about the costume now?" Momo panicked "Yesterday I stayed at school until it closed and…"

"Did you check your locker before leaving the school?"

Momo stood quietly and held her hands together, trying to stop the shaking.

Rangiku just sighed "Don't worry about the dress. I'll ask the Craft Club if they have some material to fix this." She held up the dress and titled her head "I have some ideas on how to fix this… luckily the skirt was left intact. Except for the middle part torn away from the dress." She held the torn part of the skirt "But this can still be used to cover the upper part of the dress… yeah… I need brown."

Momo shook her head "The dress will be one of my last concerns for now. I'm worried about the reporters. What are they doing here?"

"What if Yuki's going to…" Rangiku muttered and Momo smacked herself

"I'm gonna die out of stress here."

"Relax," Rangiku put a hand over Momo's shoulder "We have the costume trials in 5, I'll fix this as soon as we finish the trials while everyone else's gonna put final touch ups at the classroom's decoration."

Momo nodded "But the reporters…"

Rangiku sighed and noticed Momo holding the light blonde wig. A wicked smile spread over her face.

"How about an early cosplay?"

* * *

Rangiku walked down the halls with her friend to their classroom.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It will." Rangiku said confidently "You're almost unrecognizable. I just wish we had blue contact lenses though."

The friend just sighed "Ok, 20 more steps to our classroom and no reporter has recognized me."

"Excuse me miss! We're looking for Momo Hinamori-san! Do you know where she might be?"

Rangiku looked back at the reporter and shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

Momo froze on her spot, and silently prayed to not be recognized with her long blonde wig.

The reporter snorted and looked at Rangiku's friend standing frozen next to her "Maybe your friend knows? Miss?" The reporter tapped Momo's shoulder

The originally-brunette girl stood still, holding tightly her cardigan's sleeve.

"Miss, do you know where miss Hinamori is?" Momo slowly turned to the reporter with eyes wide open.

"I, I don't know! I'm sorry!" she ran the remaining 20 steps from her classroom and shut the door when she got in.

Rangiku laughed nervously "Yeah, well… uh… sorry! She has her period today." Rangiku whispered to the reporter who blushed and nodded, dashing away from the big busted girl.

After the escape, Rangiku hopped to the classroom "Momo! Seriously, you suck at acting!"

Momo sulked in the corner receiving weird glances from her friends and classmates "I'm sorry!"

"Alright, settle down everyone!" the teacher barged in slamming her hand on the desk "Let's start with the costume trials! If you have a costume too small for you, or too big, then just exchange with someone else in the classroom or ask for help to the craft club."

"Yes!"

The girls went to the restroom to change, complaining or getting happy for having the right costume.

Boys just changed in the classroom, not caring if anyone saw them.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Rukia screeched holding Momo's costume.

"Bullies did it!" Rangiku whined with Rukia as the two started to plan out how to fix the costume.

Orihime furrowed her brows "Why'd they do that?"

"Because they hate me, that's why." Momo sighed holding the costume, waiting for her friends to change in their costumes "By the way, what costume did you get, Orihime?"

Orihime grinned "The fairy one!" she put on the silky pink skirt and started to unbutton her white shirt

"Check this out!" Rangiku twirled around with her cat costume "I hope my beloved one will like it!" she started to squeal as the other girls in the room looked at her as if she was crazy

"You're crazy!" Rukia laughed as she put on the black and white striped socks that reached her knees "You're gonna make him have a heart attack! You and your twins!"

"Twins?" Momo asked confused

Rangiku bursted out in laughter "These!" she patted her chest "My beloved twins. I take care of them everyday! And so does my Aizen when we meet."

Rukia and Momo turned pale green "We don't want the details of your sex life!"

Orihime smiled innocently "Eh? He has boobs too?"

Rangiku laughed "You'll understand once you'll have a boyfriend, Hime!"

Rukia covered Orihime's ears "RANGIKU!"

Orihime just shrugged and put on the sleeveless pink top that matched her skirt "How do I look?"

Her three friends held up their thumbs "Faboulous!"

* * *

"Touuuushiiiiirouuuuu!"

Toushirou mentally rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend "Karin, why aren't you in your classroom?"

Karin grinned at him "I just wanted to see what costume you got!" she looked up and down at him as he was wearing a flight-captain suit "You look cool!"

"Hn."

"Hinamori-san! I expect an explanation! I know that you're the one that provided the costumes, but you should take care of them too! What are you going to do now?" the teacher scolded Momo as she looked down the floor in shame

"I'm really sorry. I'll ask to someone from the craft club to help me fix the dress." She bowed in apology "Sorry."

"Aw, you don't have to be so mean to Momo-chan."

A scratchy male voice came in by the door.

"Kyouraku-sensei!" Everyone greeted the long haired man, who held up his hand and waved at the students.

"Hello everyone. Excited for the festival?"

"Yes!"

"Kyoraku!" the teacher huffed "I wasn't mean to _Hinamori-san_. Look at what she did to the costume!" she shoved the costume at Kyoraku as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault, Nanao-chan. Even though you look so sexy when you're mad, you look prettier when you're happy." He held the costume "Haven't you heard that Momo-chan was bullied recently?"

"_Kyoraku-sensei,_ I would rather have you calling me by my surname, and you shouldn't be so much in confidence with you students, specially if they're opposite sex. And you mustn't use the word _sexy _in front of the students." She said fixing her glasses up her nose.

"Oh, so that means I can say it when there are no students around?"

"What are you-"

"Why are you here anyway? I thought I'd find Kijima sensei here today."

"H-he was here earlier, he left after receiving a sudden call and I was called to sub him here today."

Kyoraku put a hand over Momo's shoulder "Either way, don't scold Momo-chan. I'm sure she'll find a solution for her problem. Right?" he grinned at the student who just nodded and apologized again for the trouble.

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku slammed open the door of her classroom "Come on! I found materials to fix your- Kyoraku-sensei!" she greeted the teacher who greeted her back "Either way, let's go!" she snatched Momo from between the two teachers chatting and ran to another classroom.

"What happened to her costume?" Karin asked innocently as Toushirou eyed her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing. Don't you have to go back to your classroom?" he glanced at the girls chattering as they brought the food at the temporary mini-room they created in the classroom with some curtains in a corner. "You haven't even changed to your costume yet."

Karin shrugged "They'll survive without me!"

Meanwhile Rangiku and Momo closed the door of the craft club room.

"I talked to one of the members earlier, and they said that someone left a lot of white silky material by their door. With a small note "This will be needed by two girls at the festival"." Rangiku told Momo as she opened a cabinet and grabbed scissors and other things to modify the silky cloth "This must be around 5 meters long, and there were also other things, but this will be enough." Rangiku started cutting the long cloth and took some pins "Put the costume on the desk, I'll fix the dress like this… tell me if it's okay…" she drew a sketch on a sheet of paper.

The dress that Rangiku wanted to create was pretty much simple. The right sleeve would be ripped off too, and the sleeves will be changed into long lose sleeve ones with a long heart shaped holes on the upper part of the sleeves showing off Momo's upper arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

The skirt, since the middle part was ripped off and now it only reached 4 inches above her knees, would be modified big time by putting the cloth, provided by the crafting club or whoever donated it, over the remaining skirt to make it fall flawlessly down to her ankles.

"This is…" Momo gaped at the sketch "Ran-chan, you should be a fashion designer. You're a genius."

Rangiku just laughed as she started to rip off the right sleeve of the dress "I'd like to be a fashion designer, but you know my parents." Her tone getting bitter at the mention of her parents "I can't possibly become a fashion designer even if I'd like to."

She took a mannequin and put the dress over it.

Momo just sighed and put her hands over her hips "How can I help you?"

"Oh, don't worry, just sit and relax." She took a pin and put it on the white cloth sticking it to the thin strap over the shoulder part "This might take a little long but at least you'll look good."

Momo sat on a chair across the small classroom and spoke to her friend "Are you sure? I can help if you want."

"I said don't worry." Rangiku smiled at her friend in surrender "You should rest a little."

Momo frowned and gave up "I'm really sorry for troubling you. You're supposed to look all fresh and nice when your boyfriend comes here."

"Oh, about that. Well, I can quickly do touch ups before we open our cafè, so there won't be problems." Rangiku grinned as she held in a squeal "But I really look forward for it! Your opinion about my boyfriend is really important. So I'm really happy that you'll be finally able to meet him personally…"

Momo smiled at the sight of her friends' happy face "Tell me something more about him."

"Oh well! Where to start? He's hot, he's smart, he's hot, he's kind, he's hot, he's mature, he's hot and uh… he's hot! ... Hey, did I already say that he's hot? No? Well, he's hot!"

Momo laughed and shook her head "You'll never change, Ran-chan."

"Yeah yeah, you say it like that, but you'll understand when you'll have a boy-" Rangiku immediately slapped shut her mouth after realizing what she was saying "Momo, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry." Momo smiled "It's ok, really."

Rangiku frowned and continued modifying the dress "But I really want to know why… I mean, you looked so good together."

"We _looked_ good. But we weren't good at all." She watched Rangiku putting a white sash below the chest part to cover the small holes and to hold together the skirt and the top

Rangiku furrowed her brows "Momo, seriously…" she put a royal blue silky thin cloth around the white sash she put and made a big bow on the back of the dress "That's what _you _think. What if he actually loves you too?"

"If he did, then we wouldn't have broken up, don't you think?" Momo sighed. '_Maybe I should just tell her already… that it was all fake…_'

"But if he didn't like you then you two wouldn't have dated in the first place right?" Rangiku took a step back to look at the dress. The skirt reached the ground "I'm sure you don't have with long dresses right?"

"No, I'm fine with anything. But are you sure you should make it that elegant? It's just a school festival anyway."

Rangiku started to fold another long piece of cloth and cutting a part of it, not listening to a word that Momo just said "Ok, I just have to finish the sleeves and we're done…"

Momo sighed again _'I'm sighing too much lately.'_

"So, is Toushirou dating someone else now? It seems like he and Karin are hanging around a lot recently." Rangiku snorted "I'm starting not to like her that much. You and Toushirou belong together."

The brunette rolled her eyes, taking off the blonde wig as her hair fell in cascades on her back "We don't. Because everything was just a fake-" Momo immediately put her hand over her mouth, after realizing what she just said.

"Fake?" Rangiku put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows "Momo Hinamori, is there something you might want to tell me?"

"Erm… yay?"

* * *

"I don't know if it's just my impression but…" Rukia furrowed her brows "I think Rangiku's sulking."

Momo just hummed agreeing with Rukia. She held up the tray with slices of cake and drinks on it, her head wondering in another world.

She felt extremely guilty, and no words could describe how mortified she felt.

"Here are your orders." Momo smiled prettily at the customers, as they blushed furiously seeing flowers blooming by Momo's background.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies." Chris smiled at his customers, fitting perfectly in his samurai costume, making the girls slowly melting because of his bright smile.

Of course, that was nothing compared to Toushirou's effect on the customers. He elegantly set the plates on the wooden table and coolly smiled at the customers "Your orders."

"Yo, Rukia. Check out the line out the classroom." Ichigo nudged the raven haired girl in her witch costume "We're gonna earn billions here."

Rukia raised her eyebrows and her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the looooong line of customers waiting to get in the classroom "Holy Chappy."

"Yeah well. Try guessing who's the reason for the attraction of all those costumers." Yumichika huffed raising his eyebrow "Of course that would be me."

"Yeah right." Ikkaku snorted at his she-male friend "In your Lala-Land dude."

Yumichika just gasped in horror and stalked off to the small temporary room at the corner of their classroom to get the other orders.

"Whatever." Renji grumbled "I don't care who's attracting attention. With so many costumers we won't have enough food to serve. And I'm dead tired."

"Guys who's next?" Orihime said as she entered the classroom with a poster "My turn's over!"

"I'm next!" Momo quickly put the tray she was holding on the teacher's desk, eager to leave the room she shared with Toushirou and Chris, and helped Orihime with the poster "Where do I have to go?"

"Wherever you can… You have 1 hour." Orihime handed the poster to Momo "Nice costume!"

Momo blushed and muttered an embarrassed thanks to her friend. She scurried out of the classroom holding the poster with "2-B, COSPLAY CAFè! COME AND HAVE DELICIOUS CAKES AND DRINKS!" written on it.

She had to walk around the school to help her classroom get more customers.

'_But do I really have to go around when we already have so many customers?' _she thought sweat dropping at the sight of the long line in front of her classroom.

Then her eyes caught a reporter talking to some students in line and she immediately skipped away, walking at the first floor with the poster.

She smiled at some students from other schools "Please do come at Cosplay Cafè of class 2-B."

They would smile back in a daze at the angel like girl talking to them.

Momo's long white dress and blonde wig gave out the impression of an angel.

Working in a Cosplay Cafè.

'_Awesome.' _Momo sighed as she started to walk to another spot where many students were wandering around. She turned the corner of the so familiar school halls and bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry." Momo rubbed her face trying to sooth the pain from the impact with the other person and looked up, meeting a pair of dark eyes.

Those dark eyes belonged to a man who looked to be around 18 years old, with short brown wavy hair and a gentle smile.

Momo blushed and bowed, carefully to not her wig fall "I'm sorry. I was really distracted."

The man laughed softly "It's okay, I wasn't really careful myself."

Momo looked up, cheeks tinted in light pink and the man looked at her poster "Oh, you're in class 2-B too? I was going there too, but I sort of got lost. Can you please help me find my way there?"

The girl nodded "Uhm… sure, it's on the 2nd floor, there's a long line there though."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm a patient man. Well, thanks for the help miss…?"

"Momo! I'm Momo." She smiled shyly at the man who smiled back.

"I'm Sousuke. I hope I'll see you again soon, Momo-chan."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Sorry again for the late update! Please Review :) oh, and I made a poll on my profile, please check it out and vote, since it concerns this and Berry Dormitory fic! For Momo's dress there's a link in my profile… it's not exactly that dress, but the stile of the sleeves are like that and just imagine the skirt to be longer… waaay longer…**


	37. Festival 2

**A/N: And after updating Berry Dorm, here comes I love the way you lie!**

**Apologies and Sorrys for the latest update ever, I've been so busy and everything, and now I have school, I don't even know how I managed to finish this.**

**Well, I don't know when I'll be able to update again so... SORRY!**

**This chapter's a mess, i didn't even bother re-reading it 3 times because I wanted to post this as soon as possible!**

**As for the poll on my profile.. err.. I will check it, sure, and when I'll be able to, I'll do as you all voted for m'kay? :)**

**So yet again, super sorry for the super duper late update!**

**Big thanks to the reviewers and readers and those who sent me messages! They really cheered me up :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Festival 2**

* * *

OOO OOO OOO

"Here are your orders." Toushirou gently put the plates and glasses on the table as the girl swooned and followed him with their ogling eyes as he walked away to the teacher's desk.

Sighing, he grabbed his buzzing phone from his pocket and looked at the message.

**Having my 10 minutes break. You coming? -Karin**

He shook his head and sighed again, running a hand through his pulled back spiky hair.

**I'll have mine in 5 minutes. Wait for me. -Toushirou**

After drinking some fresh water, and giving a quick glance to Momo looking down sadly on the floor, he coolly walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Toushirou!" he mentally groaned at the shrilly voice he heard, and after a deep breath he turned around to meet Karin's dark eyes "Hey, I'm so glad you came!" she started to pull his arm "Come on, I'll show you inside!"

"Sorry Karin, but my break is just 10 minutes long." he kindly refused shaking out from her grasp "Maybe at lunch break?"

She took a step back and pouted "Oh, okay." she tip-toed and gave him a quick peck on the lips and grinned "I'll wait for you later then!"

He gave her a quick nod and skipped away from Karin, making his way through the small crowd in the halls.

When he got back to the halls of the second years, he noticed Momo standing on her tip-toes holding up the poster. It seems like she was looking for someone in the classroom.

_'Oh right... it's my turn now.' _

He started to near her as he heard her softly ask whose turn was it now.

Everyone in the classroom ignored her, for they were too busy. He walked and stood behind her, and spoke up "It's my turn now."

As soon as she recognized the voice, she didn't dare look back and just handed him the poster without looking at him in the face. When she succeeded in handing it over, she quickly walked in the classroom and got herself busy with the first thing she found.

He stared at Momo for a second, gawking slightly at her beautiful costume and the blonde wig she wore. It made her look so different.

And at the corner of his eye he noticed Chris looking at Momo with adoring eyes.

_'Stupid gay foreigner half-blood idiot gentleman stupid stupid stupid.'_

Before he could speak out loud his thoughts, he quickly left the classroom and walked around the school building.

When he reached one of the old classrooms that weren't used anymore, he closed the door and sat down, sighing out the breath he kept in unknowingly.

He looked down at his right hand, focusing on his fingers that managed to barely touch Momo's soft skin while she handed him the poster.

After shaking his head, he cleared off his mind and put back on the calm façade he always had at school.

"Here we go."

* * *

"Miss! It's been nearly an hour since we've been waiting here! Where are our orders?"

"Hey! We need to order!"

"Excuse me! We need to pay!"

"Hurry up will ya?"

Rukia finally lost it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE IN FREAKING 5 HERE AND WE HAVE ALMOST 80 CUSTOMERS! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS JOB INSTEAD!"

Everyone froze on their spot with eyes wide open.

After taking a deep breath, Rukia smiled again "Now, let's all stay calm and continue hm?"

The customers just nodded as Ichigo and Renji snickered at Rukia.

The raven haired girl glared at the two "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Ichigo and Renji squeaked like girls, scared by Rukia almost looking like Medusa, and got back to work.

Momo mentally laughed nervously at her friend's behaviour. She noticed Rangiku at the corner of her eye walking in the classroom with a very familiar face.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled warmly at the model as she smiled back.

"Rukia!" Rangiku chirped and hugged her friend "He's here!"

Rukia looked back at Rangiku, now calm and composed "Oh, really?" she looked past Rangiku and greeted the brown haired man "Yo!"

Rangiku smacked Rukia "Please be more kind to him!" she fidgeted and muttered "He's important."

"Then you must also talk to Momo and Orihime about this too." Rukia huffed "I don't know if you and Momo had a fight or something, but we're not in kindergarden anymore." she dragged Momo to Rangiku and her boyfriend "Talk about it and resolve things. It's annoying to see you two so distant to each other. It gives me bad vibes and I get easily irritated." she crossed her arms "I'm going to work."

Momo stood puzzled in front of Rangiku as Rukia grabbed the empty tray from her hands.

Rangiku glared at Momo as she played with the curls of her blonde wig "Uhm..."

"Well!" Rangiku huffed "Momo, this is my boyfriend, Sousuke Aizen. Sousuke, this is Momo." she held tightly Sousuke's arm "Just so you know Momo, we're really going out. We're not faking anything."

Momo felt a stab going through her chest at Rangiku's words.

_'She's right anyway. She has all the right to be mad at me...'_

A shoe suddenly hit Rangiku's head as she angrily stared at Rukia "Hey! That hurt!"

"So did what you said to Momo!" Rukia yelled from across the room "Seriously! It gets on my nerves when you treat her like that!"

The two started to glare at each other and Rangiku raised her eyebrow at Momo "You didn't tell her, didn't you?"

Momo stood quietly as guilt crawled up on her "I..."

"What is it? We're not trustworthy enough for your little secrets?" Rangiku whipped her hair behind her

"Now, now." Aizen put his arm around Rangiku "You pretty girls shouldn't fight with each other like that." he smiled warmly

Rangiku nearly melted "B-but..."

"I'll be sitting at one of your tables. Try to sort things out, I'm sure you'll understand each other once you put your armors down." he waved quickly at the two girls and walked to an empty table in the classroom.

Rangiku sighed dreamily "Isn't he perfect?" as her eyes shone in almost a creepy way.

"Er... Sure." Momo said taking a step back and looked down at her feet covered in the long skirt of the white dress Rangiku made.

Rangiku glanced at Momo and sighed in defeat at the sight of her best friend so sad "Come on. Let's have some tea and sweets at another classroom and talk about it."

* * *

"Uhm... Aizen-san looks like a good guy." Momo broke the silence as she got a slice of cake.

"I know." Rangiku lazily looked somewhere else in the classroom, avoiding Momo's eyes. She sipped her orange juice.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I... I'm really sorry..." Momo looked down at her lap, clenching her small fists.

Rangiku barely glanced at Momo and her eyes immediately softened up and she wanted to cry and jump on her best friend.

But she resisted. "Can you even understand how I feel?" Momo looked up to apologize again but she got cut off by Rangiku "You lied to me. Your bestfriend. I really thought you two were together. Like an item. A thing. Ot whatever you wanna call it."

Momo was on the verge of tears "I..!"

"You planned to lie to me for good?" Rangiku ate the whole slice of cake on her plate "Love life is something you HAVE to tell me!"

The brunette bit her lip to hold back. Then she looked confused _'I HAVE to?'_

"You know why! Because bad things happen when you don't tell your best friend about your love life! I wouldn't be able to help you to know if he's being true or a liar to you! What if you two got married!"

_'Married?'_

"AND THEN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT HE MIGHT BE ALREADY CHEATING ON YOU WITH ANOTHER WHORE! AND YOU MIGHT DISCOVER IT IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA BE SAD! YOU'RE GONNA CRY!"

_'Cheat? Cry?'_

"AND THEN! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN AND ATTEMPT SUICIDE BEFORE I EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO STOP YOU!" Rangiku started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Uhm Ran-chan, I never had the intention of getting marri-"

"MOMO DON'T SUICIDE! NOOOO!" Rangiku cried like a kid as Momo sweat dropped, trying to console her friend. "I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT IT! WHERE YOU GOT BETRAYED BY TOUSHIROU RIGHT AFTER YOU TWO GOT MARRIED! AND THEN YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE!"

"Hai, hai, Let's go somewhere else for now." Momo sweatdropped

* * *

"Feel better?" Momo rubbed Rangiku's back as they sat on the school's rooftop.

Rangiku nodded and hiccupped.

"So.. you were mad at me because of.. a dream?" Momo said dumbfounded

Rangiku furiously shook her head saying no

"Then.. you were mad at me because I didn't tell you about the fake relationship?"

Rangiku nodded and spoke up "also because of the dream."

_'That's what I said earlier didn't I?'_ Momo sweatdropped handing a small plastic bottle of water "Here."

"Thanks..." Rangiku took a sip

"So... You really were mad just because of that?" Momo asked still finding this absurd

"Don't say it like it's absurd! I was just worried!" Rangiku frowned "Let me ask you something. If back then, during summer, I didn't bust you and Toushirou in his house in a compromising yet misunderstanding situation, you would've never told me about the fake relationship?"

Momo hesitated "Ran-chan, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Even if he's that much of a prick, a promise is a promise." she pursed her lips "I always keep promises, no matter what. Maybe this may sound stupid, but I care so much for promises that whenever someone else makes a promise with me I get so disappointed in them when they don't keep it." she frowned and took off the long blonde wig "Maybe because since I see promises that way I keep fixed on the thought that everyone should do so too."

Rangiku put the bottle next to her "Well... You should know Promises are made to be broken."

A cold breeze of wind blew by making the girls shiver.

"But what happened. Back when I knew about your fake relationship you suddenly broke it and then you got back together. I thought this second time was for real because... well, just because, and then I suddenly see him with Karin-the-Bitch while he's still officially in a relationship with you and then I discover that your relationship was actually fake. Again."

"That "Oficially in a relationship" totally sounded Facebook-like."

"I know right? Recently I've gotten so much into it that everything I say sounds almost like Facebook."

"Cool Story girl." another chilly breeze blew "Alright, let's go back in, your boyfriend must be waiting for you." Momo stood up and helped Rangiku up.

"Oh right, he's handsome isn't he? And he's very smart too! And kind!" Rangiku sighed dreamily. Then she looked at Momo as she put back her blonde wig on.

While they walked down the stairs, Rangiku went ahead and looked up at Momo standing against the light, looking like an angel.

Rangiku frowned "Curse you, Model!"

Momo's eyes widened "What's wrong?"

"Can't you try to look uglier! I'm afraid Aizen might fall for you!" Rangiku started messing with Momo's hair and make up by smearing it up.

"Hey cut it out!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! next update: unknown! For any question please message me pls! It would make my life 800 times easier! really! I'll be logging on more often, so I'll always reply as soon as I read your messages here on FF :) Thanks!**

**Reviews and messages and anything else will be super duper appreciated! :3 I love y'all!**


	38. Festival 3

**A/N: Welllll what to sayyy... I'm pretty much sure you guys are tired with me saying that I'm sorry Aye? D: But... SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for this super late update!**

**Some of you reminded me that it's been already a year since I started this.. and. WOW!**

**Thank you sooo much to those who've been supporting me ever since I started this fic! :)**

**Really, I truly appreciate it!**

**Ok, I better stop here or I'll start crying.**

**Big thanks to the reviewers and readers and those who put this as their fav. and put it on story alert aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Festival 3**

* * *

"I know this might hurt, but I really think you still should talk to him." Rangiku played with her curls "I mean... you love him and you really should just... you know, talk." she put her arm around Hinamori's shoulder and patted her arm while doing so "Nothing bad happens by talking. I think things will just turn out in the best way if you talk to him. No one died from talking ya know?"

"Ok, but if you keep saying the word "talking" I'm gonna die here." Momo laughed and opened the door to their classroom.

The two girls stood shocked at the sight of the harem in the classroom.

"What the hell..." Momo looked who the girls were encircling, and she cocked her eyebrows "It's... Uh..."

"About damn time you got back here!" Rukia yelled angrily, completely under pressure.

"Said the one who told us to get the hell out of here to talk." Rangiku mocked and avoided Rukia's glare by whistling and looking somewhere else "Anyway, what's with the mess?"

Rukia crossed her arms together "I don't know, at first everything was normal, and by normal I mean 300 customers and 5 people working, then suddenly they flooded in here." she frowned "Your boyfriend's one flashy guy, Rangiku."

Rangiku nodded with a serious look "Sure, I understand."

"And you're not jealous?" Rukia raised her eyebrow in surprise. Usually Rangiku was the type of girl who'd get over-jealous for her boyfriend.

"No." Rangiku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as Momo and Rukia sweatdropped at the sight of their friend's very unusual behaviour "I mean, if I was them, I'd also fall in love with Sousuke!" she made a goofy smile "But I already am in love with him. Do you think I can fall in love even more?"

"Ugh, stop with the smushy talk and get rid of them. My shift's almost over, the next batch will be you two and other dudes." Rukia took off her apron and threw it at Ichigo's head "Yo strawberry shortcake, time to take a break!"

Ichigo got ticked off at first because of Rukia's way of throwing things at him, then he suddenly sighed in relief "Break? About damn time!" he took off his apron too and threw it at Renji along with Rukia's apron "Pineapple man, we shall leave everything in your hands!"

"Aye aye!" he grinned. Then he threw a wooden spoon at Ichigo "CURSE YOU! WHY DO YOU GET A BREAK AND I DON'T?"

"Because you just slacked off while we were doing everything!" Rukia threw back the spoon that nearly hit her "Now work!" the two left the classroom with the classical evil laugh and slammed the door behind their backs.

Momo sweatdropped at the sight of Rangiku still talking to herself and suddenly squealing every once in a while.

Rangiku got back to the real world and shook her head "Anyway, I gotta get my man out of that stupid crowd of girls!" she flipped back her hair and suddenly jumped in the crowd like a tiger.

"Err... okay..." Momo said unsure how to reply to her best friend's cool and romantic thingy.

"Miss! We've been waiting for almost an HOUR here!" a customer yelled madly as Momo immediately apologized and got to work.

* * *

After working hardly, Momo had a small break. She sneaked out of the classroom and went to the backyard of the school, behind one of the oldest, so biggest, trees of the school.

She sat over the orange or yellow leaves and leaned her back against the dark wood.

_'How am I supposed to talk to him?'_ She looked up at the sunny and clear sky _'I bet he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore...'_

She rolled around the grass with her mind in a complete chaos _'Ahhhh! What should I do?' _she held her knees to her chest _'Even though I love him so much... Maybe I should just forget about it...'_

"How much time do I still have?" she looked at her cellphone "Ok, 10 minutes, I'll just close my eyes for 10 minutes and I'll go back..." she yawned _'Couldn't even sleep last night... mou...'_

Nightmares wouldn't stop tormenting Momo in her sleep the whole night. Figures, Toushirou and Karin were the main thing in it.

Where Momo would be left behind as Toushirou would just leave happily with Karin.

_'It won't be long until that thing becomes true...' _and then she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

"I better thank that guy later..." Toushirou muttered to himself as he carried the trash out of the school.

**Miss you already! Mwaaaah! -Karin**

After a small sigh he put back his phone in his jacket's pocket and got back to his work.

He didn't really want to go back yet to his classroom, since his break would end in 5 minutes, so he decided to take it slowly and walk by the backyard after putting away the trash.

While walking around he noticed from the corner of his eye a trail over the thick buntle of leaves on the ground.

Curiously he followed the trail and found Momo sleeping by the farthest tree in the backyard.

She was just sitting, leaning back on the old big tree, sleeping peacefully in her white dress while holding tightly her blonde wig. Her long black hair fell in cascades down her shoulders, as she slowly breathed the autumn air, probably dreaming something.

Toushirou leaned by a nearby tree and ran a hand through his spiky hair, not really wanting to leave such a peaceful looking place. Or maybe, not wanting to leave Momo.

He saw her shiver under the cold breeze that just flew by, and he slowly walked towards her, taking his jacket off.

"You'll get a cold like this..." he bent down and put his jacket over her small figure, and noticed she was still wearing the necklace he gave her. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked away "Stupid..."

"...no..." he flinched away as soon as he heard her soft voice say that word. He then relaxed when he saw that she was just sleep talking.

_'W-w-w-w-what the hell am I getting nervous for!' _he nearly wanted to smack himself in the face when he noticed tears roll down Momo's closed eyes. His nervousness were quickly washed away as he gently stroked the tears away

_'Why are you still crying?' _

_'I left you already, why are you still crying?'_

_'Is Tenshi not good enough? Not even Chris?'_

There were so many questions running through his mind, when Momo spoke up again.

"Don't leave me..." she whimpered "...Toushirou..."

* * *

"You'll get a cold like this... " _Everything was so dark. Momo could only hear Toushirou's voice. Then lights suddenly lit everything up and Momo saw Toushirou going away with Karin "...no..."_

_"Don't leave me... Toushirou..." Momo couldn't even talk as her hiccups got the better of her._

_She knelt down, rubbing away the tears that kept falling from her eyes like they would never end. She didn't want to look at him walk away with Karin._

"Endure this just a little longer, Momo..." _she heard him say. She unknowingly looked up and couldn't almost see anything because of the tears. But she could recognize him so easily._

_Her heart was beating faster and she felt herself warm up._

_She felt his soft lips press against her for a few seconds, and then he walked away._

Momo suddenly woke up from her dream.

"W-what time is it?" she looked down to her dress' pockets but found herself covered with a jacket over her dress "This is..." she held the jacket for a while and looked around to see if the one who left it there was still around.

"Who..." she stood up, still looking around.

Momo remembered her dream and blushed. "It's impossible, that was just a dream anyway." she looked down at the jacket "But this is definetely..."

* * *

"Cheers!" Everyone held up their glasses filled with drinks and cheered.

"Damn, this Festival was a big success!" Rukia grinned "We'll win for sure this year!"

"Hell yeah we're gonna win!" Renji yelled "I worked my ass off this year, if we're not gonna win I'm gonna be so mad!"

"Oh well, who cares." Ichigo bluntly said drinking his soda as he got smacked in the back of the head by Renji "HEY WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't say that!" Renji yelled madly as he kept smacking the back of his head.

Soon the two started fighting and their classmates just ignored them.

"Oh well!" Rangiku stretched up "At least this evening we can go dance the whole time by the bonfire!" she squealed "SOUSUKE'S MY PARTNER AYE!" as soon as she said it, she quickly ran out of the classroom to meet her beloved boyfriend.

"Momo, are you okay? You've been quiet the whole time." Rukia sat next to Momo

"Yeah, I'm fine." Momo smiled "I'm just tired."

"Right..." Rukia grinned "Come on, let's go to the bonfire too shall we?"

"But wait, who are we gonna dance with?" Orihime butted in looking curiously at her friends.

* * *

"NO."

"NO!"

"Why!"

"Well, you guys were the one who had the idea, so you should respect the results." Momo giggled at the weird pairings that were formed casually.

Renji and Ichigo.

Rukia and Ikkaku.

Yumichika and Orihime.

"But what about you, Momo?" Rukia asked worried, and also trying to escape the pair she forms with Ikkaku.

"I'll be fine, really." she smiled "You guys go out there and show them how to dance!"

"B-b-b-b-ut!" Rukia whined "W-w-w-wait! what about Ishida? O-o-o-or Kira-kun aye?"

"They're busy with committee stuff." Orihime said "Come on guys, let's go!"

The pairs went off to dance by the bonfire as Momo laughed seeing how weird Ichigo and Renji were while dancing together.

She walked back by one of the empty benches, drinking her orange juice. Of course, the jacket was still with her.

"Hmm.. Let's see..." she looked inside the pockets to see if there was anything that could lead to the owner of the jacket "Just because this looks a lot like Toushirou's, doesn't mean it's really his, right..." she kept looking and looking but there was nothing inside.

After giving up, she just decided she'd give the jacket to the school's secretary and just leave things as they were.

But the dream she had this afternoon kept her hanging.

It felt so real. But that's supposed to be normal for her. Her dreams always felt so real.

Yet this one was so realistic.

_'Or maybe I'm just trying to find an excuse to still hold on him...'_

While she was sitting on the bench, she kept looking at the bonfire.

Unknowingly looking for Toushirou.

And when she saw him dancing with Karin, somehow without his jacket, she decided.

_'Alright. This is it.' _Momo took a deep breath. She felt bad. Her breathing got caught up in her throat, and she felt like there was something blocking her there. Maybe it was just her, not liking the decision she was about to make, or maybe it was just because she wasn't ready yet.

_'I...'_

Her eyes kept following Toushirou as he danced with Karin.

It seems like Toushirou was looking around too, and then, their eyes met.

Momo tried to look normal, as she gave him a small wave with her hand and a small smile.

_'..this time, I really, will definetely...'_

Toushirou held back a small smile too, and he quickly asked himself what the hell was wrong with him. His soft gaze towards Momo turned almost in an icy glare.

Momo looked to her side, seeing Chris sitting down next to her, with anther glass of orange juice.

Toushirou saw Chris curiously pointing at his jacket, the one Momo was holding, and then the both of them talked for a bit. He saw Chris smiling and taking the jacket from Momo, probably saying that he'd take it to the school's secretary to find its owner. Toushirou expected Momo to hold on the jacket and refuse Chris' offer.

But she didn't.

_'Give up on him.'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh well! Love usually has bad timing! (specially with me LOL) anyways! Hope you enjoyed this! I still don't know when I'll update next but, please do look forward to it!**

**And if you want to know random things like what the hell keeps me busy every day and maybe when I'll update (since I also write stuff while I'm writing new chapters) follow me on twitter ^_^ But I'm a retard there (I don't know well how to move around, but I can at least tweet and reply... well, reply after like 21 days.. no just kidding haha !) sooooooo please, if you want to, follow me on twitter **

**Snowyforest18**

** anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy toodles!**


	39. Decisions

**A/N: Here's chapter.. 39 right? :) sorry for the long wait guys!**

**long story short!**

**I was busy! school stuff and all that crap! I got a week of Easter holidays, I started this on saturday I think? and then I finished it today.. Ahhhh darn it, back to school on monday!**

**Anyway thanks for the awesome reviews! I really adore you guys! I'm sorry again if I'm a slowpoke at updating stuff, but even if sometimes I have time to write, I don't want to write trashy things down! I'd rather write when I'm in the mood to, to get some good stuff for you, but well.. sometimes I still write even when I'm not really in the mood to do so...**

**Sorry if I'm writing this stuff in a big mess, it's 3 am here and my brain's not working so well somehow hahaha!**

**Thank you guys again and yet again please leave a review and lots of love like always! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Decisions**

* * *

I handed the jacket, the one I found covering me when I woke up after my quick nap by the big tree behind the school, to Chris, since he kindly offered to bring it to the school's secretary.

I keep thinking, or maybe hoping, that it was Toushirou's.

"But it's pretty much useless. Even if I hope for it to be Toushirou's, it's not said it's really his jacket right?"

"Momo-chan?" the girl snapped out of it and quickly looked at Chris, calling her "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She sighed and laughed nervously "Yeah sorry, I'm just tired, with the festival and all that stuff."

_'I just told myself I'd give up on Toushirou...'_

Her gaze softly fell upon his figure, resting on the other side of the bonfire, so far away from her.

_'But... Why do my eyes following only him?'_

* * *

Rangiku slammed her hands on the table making our parfaits shake, as she stood up yelling "WHAT?"

Momo chuckled nervously and gently pulled her back down to sit calmly on her chair while other customers and waiters looked at the two girls sitting by the window of the coffee shop.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's no use after all." Momo rubbed the back of her neck nervously, chuckling awkwardly, looking out of the window next to her. She saw various couples walking by the shop, hand in hand laughing happily.

She looked at them, jealous of their happiness, yet at the same time she admired them. "It really looks like Karin's got a bigger part of his heart hm..."

Rangiku frowned "Are you sure about this? Are you totally giving up?"

Momo took a quiet deep breath and held her hands together on her knees. She looked down at the parfait she ordered, sitting on the table, on the tall glass filled with all sorts of sweet stuff like ice cream icing with a cherry on top.

She raised her head, and smiled sadly, not needing to say Yes out loud.

Her friend looked back at Momo, seeing the feeling of insecurity of her own decision. But she mostly saw how tired Momo was of waiting for something she thought she'd never be able to have. And how hurt she was for her decision.

Rangiku sighed, and then smiled "Seems like you wouldn't listen to me even if I said I'm against it hm?" she took a sip of her parfait "So are you going to go out with Chris now?"

Momo shook her head "No. I need to clear things up with him... I mean, I never even liked him, but I should give him my reply to his confession right?"

"You don't like him?" Rangiku raised her eyebrows "Why don't you at least try it out? You might come to like him after some time... maybe!"

The brunette rested her chin on the palm of her hand, looking outside "Going out with him, who has feelings for me, when I don't feel anything for him?" she chuckled sadly "That wouldn't be fair, right?"

Rangiku frowned "You're such a party pooper!" she lazily rested her head on the round table, pushing aside her parfait "But well, it seems like you thought about this pretty much already..." she sat back up "So what are you going to do now?"

"U-uhm, excuse me?" a girl with two piggytails approached Momo and Rangiku hesitantly "Are you Momo-san? Uh... The model?"

Momo blushed a little "Y-yes!"

The girl smiled and bounced happily in her sailor uniform, she seemed to be a middle-school student "I, I'm a big fan of yours! I've seen all of your commercials and your pictures on magazines! C-can I take a picture with you?" she nearly shouted as she was getting carried away by her emotions.

Momo blushed again then smiled happily, completely flattered by her cute fan "Of course!"

The middle-schooler asked her friend to take a picture of her and Momo with her cellphone, and after greeting Momo goodbye happily, she and her friend left the coffee shop, still excited from the meeting with Momo.

Rangiku laughed "Hey! You're getting famous little Momo!"

Momo blushed madly "Seems like it."

"Well that's good! It means work's going well, right?" Rangiku grinned

"Yeah..." the brunette finished up her parfait "So... Now I'm thinking of digging myself into work." she smiled "At first I took this job just to get me and my mom economically on a good standard, not like she didn't gain enough, but I really wanted to help her pay debts and all that stuff... now I really enjoy my job, so I guess I'll keep on working in showbiz."

* * *

"Alright everyone," the teacher handed out sheets to the students "get your parents to file this up and hand it back by next week."

"Ehh it's already that time of the year hm?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Hell yes it is!" Ikkaku yelled happily "Kurosaki Ichigo! This year I shall beat you!"

"Here they go again." Rukia scoffed as put the sheet back in her bag "Ikkaku, give it up, Ichigo's used to play pillow fights with her little sisters, there's no way you can beat him."

Momo sweatdropped at how pumped up Ichigo and Ikkaku looked for a stupid pillow fight.

Rangiku nearly squealed in delight "Ohhhhhhh this is going to be soooo cool!" she jumped up and down "We're going to Italy! It better be to Milan! City of... F-A-S-H-I-O-N!"

"Italy?" Momo looked at the sheet the teacher handed as her eyes widened "Wow! I wonder which city!"

"Ehhhh I wanna go to Pisa!" Orihime giggled "I wanna take a picture with the leaning tower as if I was holding it back up!"

"Alright everyone, settle down!" the teacher sighed and gave up, seeing all his students fired up for the trip, already talking about what they're gonna do "Nevermind."

* * *

"So, Momo-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Chris leaned on the wall as he and Momo stayed by the deserted rooftop of the school.

"Uhm..." she nervously fumbled with her hands and finally found courage to look up straight in his eyes "Chris-kun, when you told me about your feelings, you made me very happy. Really."

Chris just smiled

"You're a great guy, you're kind, you're funny and smart. But..." she bowed "I'm very sorry! I can't go out with you." she closed her eyes, still bowing, afraid to look up at him.

There was a moment of silence, and he finally spoke up "Ahh I knew it." He stretched up his arms as a cold breeze flew by them. He looked sadly down at the courtyard where other classes where having P.E. "Well, that's how it goes then."

Momo stood up straight again "I'm sorry, really. I really hope we can still be friends!" she looked really sorry

Chris turned around "Of course we'll still be friends, Momo!" he looked down for a second, then back up at her "There was also something I wanted to tell you."

The brunette perked up "Sure, tell me."

"I'm going to move out soon," he smiled "my dad got a promotion on his work, so he has to transfer. And I guess where dad goes, the rest of my family follows!"

"That's great for you Chris-kun. Will you be able to come to the field trip at least?"

"Unfortunately no, we'll be moving out in two days, but tomorrow I won't come to school since we have to get our stuff ready right?"

Momo nodded "I see..."

"So this is goodbye I guess!" Chris smiled "School was fun with you, Momo-chan."

"Mou! Don't say "This is goodbye"! With today's technology we can still keep in touch!"

Chris raised his eyebrow

"Alright, I know I'm not good with technology but I can learn you know?" Momo huffed jokingly.

The bells rung loudly, signaling that the last period was coming up next.

"Time to go back to our classroom." Momo started to walk towards the door to the staircase, as the wind blew strongly making her hair fly all around her "Let's go!" she said looking back at Chris

He shook his head "I'm skipping that one."

"Aw why?"

"Hello? I have no intention of listening to that old hag talking for the whole hour of stuff I already know."

Momo rolled her eyes "Okay mister Genius-who-doesn't-need-to-attend-lessons, stupid me will go back to the classroom 'cause I don't understand a thing of that stuff!" she laughed and opened the door.

Chris was still looking at her as she opened the door, and looked surprised when she looked back, holding the door open.

She smiled wholeheartedly and said "Thank you!"

After that she ran off to her classroom, not wanting to miss the lesson, while Chris just leaned against the wall on the rooftop.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Rangiku sat on Momo's desk and looked around "Uh... Did he jump off the roof?"

Momo laughed "No! You're crazy, Ran-chan! But it went well, he said we could still be friends and it seems like he's moving out anyway so... I guess no awkward moments in the classroom!"

Rangiku gaped "What? He's moving out! No way! That hottie bishounen can't leave!" she sighed "Noooo another big loss for our school!"

The brunette laughed again "Hey, you know you shouldn't say that!" she sighed happily "Now that this matter's settled, I feel a little relieved!"

Her friend smiled "Good for you then. What else"

Momo looked at her cellphone to check if she recieved any calls during the last lesson, since she always put it on silent mode, as she got her cream coloured cardigan and her white scarf around her neck. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she quickly grabbed her bag "See you tomorrow, Ran-chan!" she ran through the jungle of desks in the classroom

"Hey Momo! Where are you running to?" Rukia asked while she was calmly putting her muffler on

"Work! Bye bye!"

* * *

"Oooooh Italy!" Misaki sighed dreamily "You're so lucky to get to visit such a beautiful place!" she happily signed the paper Momo got from school "Italy like "When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie that's amoreeee" right?"

Momo laughed "Yes mom, like the big pizza pie you're talking about!"

"Hey don't make fun of your me, I've visited that place with your dad." she looked in a daze, as if she could see herself in the past "Venice! A place I'd love to return to!"

"Really? What were you two doing there?"

"Oh you know, sometimes we had sudden urges to travel somewhere. That was before you were born too." She smiled "My body was still so sexy back then."

Momo sweatdropped "What do you mean by "sudden urges" mom? Looks like you had lots of money back then."

Misaki laughed "Dear Momo, we didn't have that much money back then!" she put the pen on the table and rested her chin on her raised palm of her hand

"Then how could you travel without money?"

"Wellll you know... with different kinds of twists we managed to get money!"

"... is this why we're still paying the debts 'till now?" Momo raised her eyebrow

"Errrrrrrrrr not entirely because of that of course!" Misaku laughed nervously as Momo just kept looking at her with her raised eyebrow. "Uhhh you bad kid! It's bed time for you already!" she started pushing Momo in her bedroom "Sleep and reflect on your actions!" she slammed the door and ran for her life to her own bedroom.

Momo sweat dropped at her mother's energy.

She didn't really mind paying the debts since she was earning a fair ammount of money thanks to her job as a model.

But maybe life would've been easier on them if they didn't have debts to pay right?

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? H-"

"Stop saying-" "-ello? Hello? Hello? Hell-" "Hello! Stop it!"

"Why are we even talking-" "-o? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hel-" "-here? What the hell! Stop saying Hello Renji!"

"Goodness, kick him out!" "-lo? Hello? Hello? Hello?" "Kick him out!"

"Sorry guys-" "Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? He-" "Dunno how to manage Skype stuff!"

"ABARAI RENJI YOU BETTER STOP REPEATING HELLO LIKE A DUMBASS OR I'LL SEND MY GUARDS TO KILL YOU."

Suddenly there was silence

"That was Nii-sama, I didn't have my earphones on, so he heard Renji go all crazy." Rukia snickered

"Oh good, thank Byakuya for me, Rukia!" Ichigo sighed in relief and the others joined him soon after

"He said not to call him with such confidence, IDIOT." Rukia emphasized the insult and the two started fighting

"Okay stop it guys!" Momo nearly shouted "Why are we having this conference? I gotta leave in a few minutes!"

"Oh right!" Rangiku cleared her throat "Just wanted to organize the groups! We'll have to divide in two or three groups I think."

"I'm fine with anyone!" Orihime said while her mouth was completely filled with bread she bought

"Same here." the guys said at the same time.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll make them then!" Rangiku started scribbling down their names on a piece of paper "But then don't come to complain okay?"

"Hey I want to be in Kurosaki Ichigo's group!" Ikkaku yelled in his microphone, making all his friends wince as they got their ears nearly destroyed "I still got some unfinished business with him!"

"Alright, we don't wanna know the yaoi details of your relationship, Mr. Baldy." Rangiku said writing Ichigo's name next to Ikkaku's as the girls giggled

"What? What's Yaoi?" Ikkaku asked confused

"Hehe, would you like to know?" Yumichika just joined the call and heard what Ikkaku said

"Oh God, why me?" Everyone could already immagine Ichigo going al facepalm like.

"Ok, I'll take care of the rest now, does anyone else have some preferences for their group?" Rangiku was already used to organize things like this, so it was no big deal for her

"Hey, no one told me yet what yaoi is?" Ikkaku said confused

"Guys, gotta go, I have to go to work now! I'll see you guys on Monday!"

"Alright, bye Momo!" almost everyone said in chorus except for Ikkaku

"What's yaoi?"

Before he knew it, almost everyone already left the convo

"Hello? Anyone gonna tell me what Yaoi is?" Ikkaku asked

"Shaddup Baldy!" Rangiku closed the call on him.

* * *

"Nice! Italy!" Karin grinned "That's going to be so much fun!"

Toushirou sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I don't really want to go to the fieldtrip."

"Ehhh why?" Karin pouted "You should go! And buy me a souvenir!"

"I've already been there, there's nothing much."

Karin smacked his arm "You should go and have fun with your friends!"

"I don't care."

"Eh, but..." she looked at the paper "seems like it's been already filed anyway."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going." he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall

"Don't be a party pooper you kill-joy-guy!" she grinned "You'll have lots of fun! Specially with Momo!"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes "Right..."

Karin was fidgeting with her hands "Yeah so uh... how are things going with Momo?"

_'This is so obvious Karin.' _He wanted to roll his eyes at her, but he resisted "Why, how should things go with her?"

"Well you know! You two are always close and all that stuff because of the modeling thing..."

"We meet only when there are parties with the modeling company."

"But what about out of work?"

Toushirou raised his eyebrow "Why are you so interested?"

Karin shook at Toushirou's icy stare "C-can't I? We are going out after all right?"

_'Should I end this game now?' _he thought to himself as he quietly looked at Karin _'I just don't know what will happen if I do end it. What if Momo gets involved again?'_

"Toushirou?" Karin asked confused at his silence

"Nothing, nevermind." He stood up and walked away "I'm going back to my classroom."

As soon as he was out of sight, Karin grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed Yuki's number

"Hello? Yuki-san?"

"Hey Karin, what's wrong?"

"I think he's starting to get suspicious..." she bit her lip and nervously walked back and forth in the same spot

"What? But you told me he was completely under your control!"

"That's what I also thought! But it's weird! I don't know, I don't understand!"

Yuki sighed "Whatever, how's the plan going other than that?"

"He and Momo are starting to have a gap between them." she played with a lock of her hair "His heart's getting further and further away from her, coming in my way."

"You must mean MY way right?"

Karin rolled her eyes "Yeah right. He's all yours."

"I know he is. That's why I hired you to get him away from Momo Hinamori." she chuckled "And now that I have so much information and things... I'm gonna ruin her school life and her carreer."

"Right." Karin said unsure "Why would you do that?"

"She stole my man! I loved him!"

"...or his money?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. I hope you still remember the whole plan, Karin. Or the deal's over."

"Hey, I don't have a bad memory you know?" Karin panicked "And I want to get in the freaking Asian Female soccer team!"

"If you want it, you better work hard for it then!"

* * *

**A/N: Lookie lookie! damn It's 3 am here, I should be sleeping, cause tomorrow.. or later I gotta wake up early!**

**Errr that doesn't make sense!**

**I wanted to make this a little longer, but I wanted to update as soon as possible since you guys left awesome reviews and sent me messages asking for an update! But I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**

**So I've recently been thinking that I should get a Beta Reader but I don't even know how to look for it.. errr if you guys can reccomend me anyone good or something like that I'd really appreciate it!**

**If you'd like to, I have twitter, you guys can follow me there and see from my tweets some previews, when I'm writing, if you have questions you can ask there since I go there more frequently aye!**

**Snowyforest18 - Twitter :D**


	40. Italy baby!

**A/N: Hello awesome readers and reviewers! You guys have been so patient, and I thank you for the BIG support you've given me up till now! I love you all, and I hope we can still get along in the future :)**

**And I just wanted to let you guys know that this summer I'll be posting new stories! a few minutes ago I just posted "Everyday with you", if you have the time please do check it out ^^**

**Here's chapter 40, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Italy baby!**

* * *

"Verona! My dear students..." the teacher dramatically posed as she sat on the desk "Beautiful beautiful Verona, will be your destination for your fieldtrip!" she held up a book "And when we talk about Verona, we talk about Romeo e Giulietta (Romeo & Juliet)!"

Momo looked outside the window, one seat away from her. She could directly look at it now since Chris already transferred, now the seat beside her was empty.

Except to her right side, where Toushirou was just listening to music instead of listening the teacher.

"A forbidden love, a love we can somehow say impossible!" the teacher sat on her desk and started flipping through the pages of the book "Would anyone like to tell in few words what Romeo & Juliet talks about?"

Renji raised his hand "About Romeo and Juliet, maybe?"

The whole class laughed.

"Nice try, Abarai." the teacher deadpanned "Alright, let's make a little summary shall we?" she hopped down the desk and wrote down Romeo's name on the left side of the blackboard, and Juliet's on the right side "So we have Romeo and Juliet! Does anyone know what relationship they had?"

"Lovers!" Rangiku perched up her seat "Leonardo Di Caprio was soooooo hot in that movie!"

"Right," the teacher sighed "that movie was crappy, but at least you know generally the story of Romeo and Juliet thanks to that."

Rangiku frowned "It was not crappy! It was super cute, like when Romeo and Juliet met for the first time!"

Orihime jumped in "I know right? They met through that aquarium! With lots of yummy fishes that would go super good with peanut butter! Hmmm yummy!"

The whole room went silent at Orihime's comment as Rangiku giggled and ruffled her friend's hair "Silly Orihime!"

The teacher cleared her throat "Uhmm okay, leaving Inoue-san's comment aside, as I hopefully think you may all know, Romeo and Juliet come from 2 different families. The Montague, Romeo's family, and Capulet, Juliet's family." she wrote down the names on the blackboard "These two noble families from Verona were in very bad terms with each others. They were pretty known not only for their wealth, but also for the mess they made whenever they clashed against each other."

While the teacher told the story, Momo wrote down some stuff on her notebook.

Toushirou would occasionally steal quick glances at the model sitting next to him.

Before the two could notice, the hour flew by quickly "Alright! Before everyone leaves, I'd like to remind you that you have to hand in the sheets we gave you last week filled by your parents by tomorrow. We'll leave early on Thursday from school, and we'll go to the airport with one of the school's bus. I guess you all have already arranged the groups for the trip, remember to bring only necessary stuff and to not bring expensive and useless tools ok?"

Everyone agreed

"Any questions before homeroom ends?"

"Aye ma'am!" Ikkaku stood up from his seat and spoke in his usual booming voice "Will the class move as one body when we get in Italy?"

The whole class, including the teacher, laughed at Ikkaku's way of saying things.

Ikkaku didn't even understand why was everyone laughing, so he just shrugged it off and waited for an answer.

As soon as the teacher calmed down from her laughter, she grabbed her bag and just shook her head "No Ikkaku, the class shall not move as one body. The groups will be independently move on their own and they can decide wether to go with other groups or not. Of course everyone has to be back at the hotel by a certain hour, but for the rest of the day, you're all free to tour around Verona!" she cheered happily

* * *

"Wow! You're gonna love it, Momo!" Mizuki grinned "You've gotta love Italy!" she sighed dreamily "I remember when I went there for work. I went there a few days earlier to take my time to look around the city I went to... Milan if I remember correctly..." she clapped her hands together "There's just something magical about Italy! If I ever get the chance, I'd go back there!"

Momo smiled as she changed her clothes to the ones for the photoshoot "Seems like it's really an amazing place, Mizuki-san." she turned at her sempai "Too bad I won't be going to Milan... If I remember correctly the destination will be at Verona."

"Verona? Isn't that the Romeo Romeo thing?" Mizuki tapped her fingers on the coffee table next to her "I'd like to go there too!"

Momo neatly put her clothes by the big mirror and sat on one of the chairs as the make up artist and hair stylist walked in the room "Why don't you come along then?"

Mizuki waved her hand "I'd love to but I have a very busy schedule for this month."

"Oh I see..." Momo quietly sat on the chair for a moment as the make up artist worked on her "Uhm... Mizuki-san, I have a favour to ask you-"

* * *

"Clothes?"

"Done."

"Toothbrush?"

"Done."

"Toothpaste?"

"Done."

"Documents?"

"Done."

"Panties?"

"Oh God- Mom, I've got everything ready!" Momo chuckled as her mom paced back and forth in their small living room while the model tried to fit her things in the lugguage "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know you will honey, but..."

"I'll survive!" Momo managed to close her lugguage and she hopped on the soft couch "It will be just 3 days, I'll be back in a blink of an eye."

"JUST 3 DAYS? OH MY GOD, MOMO HINAMORI, 3 DAYS ARE 72 LONG HOURS! HOW CAN I SURVIVE WITHOUT KNOWING HOW MY DAUGHTER'S DOING WHILE SHE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD?"

Momo just sighed as her mom kept blabbering on and on. Her mom could be cool at times, but when it came to travels and things that included her and Momo being apart, she'd become like a paranoid mom.

"Alright sweetheart, let's go to sleep, tomorrow you have to wake up early!" Misaki hugged Momo tightly "I love you honey!"

Momo chuckled and hugged her mom back "I love you too mom. Let me go to sleep now, ok?"

* * *

"Clothes?"

"Done."

"Toothbrush?"

"Done."

"Toothpaste?"

"Done."

"Documents?"

"Done."

"Panties?"

"Mom, we've already gone through this last night." Momo smiled

"I know but..." Misaki was yet again pacing back and forth in the living room "Oh honey, you better be careful when you're in Italy!"

"I will!" Momo put her knee-length socks and stood up "I should start going now."

Misaki was nearly on the brink of tears and she looked at Momo in panic "Maybe you should just stay. No wait, nevermind, you should go, 'cause you need to experience this kind of cool stuff... But remember these things-" Misaki walked with Momo to their house's entrance "always brush your teeth, eat 3 times a day, don't talk to strangers-"

Momo laughed and hugged her mom as soon as they were at the gate "Alright mom, I love you!" she opened the gates and closed them back "I'll call you when I get there okay?" the brunette started walking away and right before she turned at the corner of the street, her mom yelled from their gates

"REMEMBER TO CHANGE YOUR UNDIES EVERYDAY!"

Momo blushed madly, thanking God that since it was early the whole neighborhood was still asleep "Mom!"

Misaki waved at her daughter "I LOVE YOU SWEETY!"

* * *

"This. Is. IT!" Rangiku did a happy dance "I'm so excited!"

Rukia yawned "Alright alright chirpy Rangiku, it's good to see you so hyped up this early in the morning, but I just wanted to remind you that not everyone has enough energy to party with you at 6 am, okay?"

Orihime zoned out as she was almost falling asleep while she was standing.

The students were waiting excitedly for the bus in front of the school gates as they slowly gathered up.

"Momo!" Rangiku yelled happily as she saw her friend walk towards the schoolgates "I hope you have enough energy to do a happy dance with me!"

Momo laughed "I think I'll do a happy dance with you later, Ran-chan."

"You girls are such party poopers!" Rangiku pouted and crossed her arms across her chest

* * *

Ikkaku inhaled deeply and exhaled, as he stomped on the ground "This, ladies, is fucking Italy!"

Rangiku and Yumichika smacked the back of his bald head "Shut up Shiny head!" Rangiku closed her eyes shut and held her hands together

"What are you doing, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked curiously

"Don't you know?" she twirled around and looked at him "When you go to a place for the first time, you can make a wish!"

"It's another one of the stupid things she learns from teen magazines..." Renji mumbled loudly enough for Rangiku to hear.

After throwing a pen at Renji, she kept talking to Ichigo "It's true! You should try it! What would you wish for?"

Ichigo thought for a moment and bluntly blurted out his wish "I want to have fun with everyone."

There was a chorus of Awws around him as his friends jumped on him, in an attempt of a group hug.

Ishida, being the leader of their group, was with the teachers and the other leaders as they organized their programs for the three days trip.

Momo and Toushirou looked at their friends from afar, completely embarassed by all the attention they got.

"Wow... that's just..." Toushirou grumbled looking around

"Yeah..." Momo's eyes and Toushirou's met and the girl quickly looked away.

The model gathered up courage to walk up to her friends "Guys, let's go, the teachers said we still have to take the train to Verona."

Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her reaction.

_'Why? Knowing her, she would've just blushed and looked down. And...' _

"Alright! LET'S ROLL!" Ikkaku boomed and started marching towards his other classmates, later followed by the others.

The girls were behind the boys as they talked and walked slowly, taking their sweet time.

Toushirou looked at Momo as she spoke normally to Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime. The brunette felt like she was being stared at, so she looked around to see who was it.

When their gazes met each other, she avoided him again and she started dragging her friends forward, farther away from Toushirou.

Ichigo stayed behind with Toushirou since he had to get his camera from his bag and do other stuff. He noticed Toushirou's gaze towards the girls and he raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Toushirou?"

The white haired boy just sighed, annoyed "All good. Let's go already."

* * *

"I am so tired!" Rangiku jumped on her bed and laid on her belly "I don't wanna go out anymore! It's so cold out there!"

"Stop complaining, Rangiku!" Rukia pulled out her white camera "There are so many things to see out there, so many pictures to take, and so many things to buy!"

"Well, Rukia-chan, you have things to buy. You're rich!" Orihime pouted as she opened her gigantic lugguage "Lucky you!"

"I'm not rich!" Rukia crossed her arms together and jumped up and down her bed "Come on! I'll buy you girls anything you want!" she ran towards Momo and jumped on her back "Right?"

Momo laughed "Right right." she let Rukia on her back as she took her tooth brush and tooth paste out of the lugguage.

"Hey hey!" Rangiku sat up and crossed her legs indian style, not caring to show off her panties to her friends "Do you girls know about the famous legend from Juliet's house?"

"What legend?" Rukia and Orihime sat at Rangiku's bed's feet

"Well! They say that if you write your name by the entrance of her house and your loved one's name, you will be together forever!"

Momo looked at her friends "So, Ran-chan, I guess you're gonna write your name and Sousuke-san's?"

Rangiku blushed and pushed Orihime and Rukia off the bed trying to hold in a scream of delight "Ohhhhh my what are you taling about!" she stood up and fanned herself "Wow it's really hot here!" she walked to the window and opened it "Let's go out! There are so many things to see out there, so many pictures to take!"

Rukia snorted "That's what I said!"

"And you were right!" Rangiku pinched Rukia's cheek "Let's go ladies!"

* * *

**A/N: Woooooohoooooo finally done with this chapter! Got back from Rome a few days ago but couldn't update this sooner, really sorry!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter Momo and her friends' adventure in Italy officially begins!**

**You guys let me know which part you liked the most? :)**

**Oh and please check out my new story! Just posted it a few minutes ago "Everyday with you" hope you guys will like it!**

**Thanks again to the reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome!**

**Follow me on twitter: Snowyforest18**


	41. Make a wish

**A/N: Aaaaaand here's chapter 41 guys! Thanks a lot for your awesome support and your reviews and messages! I love y'all!**

**I made this chapter uber long, I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Levs for beta reading this chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Make a wish.**

* * *

The sun was setting as the group walked downtown, searching for a restaurant Rangiku insisted to go to.

"Hey, let's take a break already." Yumichika whined as he dragged his feet on the ground.

"Shut up you lazy ass!" Rangiku huffed. "We'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Euro money looks cool." Rukia inspected a 10 euro banknote. "I wonder what can I buy with 10 euros?"

Orihime chirped happily. "I hope you can buy lots of food with it!"

"Well... speaking of food, I'm kind of hungry..." Momo muttered under her breath. "Are we there yet, Rangiku?"

Rangiku beamed. "Almost!"

"That's what you've been saying in the last 3 hours while we've been walking around Verona." the boys nearly yelled in frustration.

"Seriously! I'm starving!" Renji looked around. "Whatever, let's go to... that restaurant or whatever it is!" He pointed to the first restaurant he saw down the street.

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "Hey! That's the restaurant we've been looking for!"

"Problem is, how are we going to go back to our hotel?" Ikkaku yawned "I have severe jet lag. What time is it in Japan?"

Toushirou sighed. "Whatever, we'll think about it later. Let's go and eat first."

The group walked in the cozy restaurant. A waiter quickly walked up to them, asking, "Un tavolo per nove persone?" (A table for nine?)

The teens looked at each other, confused by what he had just said.

Toushirou spoke up. "Sì, grazie." (Yes, please)

The waiter nodded and started to lead the group on the downstairs area of the restaurant.

Rangiku tugged Toushirou's sleeve. "Ask him to get us a table where we can see the Adige River!"

"Scusi, può per favore assegnarci un tavolo con una bella vista del fiume Adige?" (Excuse me, could you please give us a table from where we can see the Adige river?)

Toushirou nudged his head towards Rangiku, trying to convince him and get him lured by her beauty. "La mia amica ne sarebbe molto felice." (My friend would appreciate it.)

The waiter looked at Rangiku as she started taking off her blazer to reveal her V-neck shirt. She batted her eyes at him and the waiter nodded, blushing.

Rangiku gave a thumbs up to Toushirou and he just sighed as the waiter took them up to the second floor of the restaurant.

There were less people on the second floor and there were large windows that showed the beautiful Adige river sparkling in the sunset.

"This is perfect!" Rukia nodded, pleased by the view of the gorgeous river.

"Cool, Toushirou!" Ichigo and Renji put their arms around Toushirou's shoulders, smacking him fondly. "Never thought you could speak Italian!"

Momo silently looked around in awe as her friends made some small talk.

The waiter, helped Momo to sit on the wooden refined chair. She smiled at him as a way to say thanks.

Unbeknownst to them, Toushirou frowned at the sight.

"Man this is awesome!" Ikkaku's voice boomed in the quiet room as he read the menu. "Look at that! They have the list written in Italian with an English translation under each dish!"

"It doesn't matter, Ikkaku, you suck at English; you wouldn't understand a thing anyways." Yumichika flipped back his hair.

"Shaddup, you're no better than me!" Ikkaku nearly threw his napkin at Yumichika, but was stopped by Renji and Ichigo.

"Idiots." Ishida calmly read through the menu, his expression serene and tranquil.

"What are you ordering, Momo-chan?" Orihime looked excited. "There are soooo many yummy things to eat! Too bad I don't have enough money to buy all of them!"

"I know, right?" Rangiku whined as she flipped through the pages. "Everything looks so delicious!"

"Hurry up and decide guys. The waiter will be back in a few minutes." Toushirou sighed and closed his menu.

Momo was still looking around the room they were in. The walls were in dark wood. There were beautiful paintings hanging here and there and elegant lights lit up the room casting a dim, hazy glow.

The beautiful sunset outside contributed to the light, since the windows occupied most of the walls in the room. The floors were also made with thick slabs of wood.

Momo was so amazed by the elegance of the place that she didn't even notice Rangiku nudging her, until Rangiku decided to pinch Momo's cheek.

"Owh. Shorrhy Rhan-chan. I guesshh I wash shpashing out aghain." (Ouch. Sorry Ran-chan. I guess I was spacing out again.)

"Yes you were." Rangiku frowned. "You've been spacing out quiet a lot recently. Are you okay?"

Momo nodded, smiling, "Never been better." She flipped through the pages of the menu. "Oh look at how many things they have to offer. I don't know what I should get."

"You should get the pasta." Momo looked up, surprised at the familiar voice that spoke to her.

Toushirou, resting his head on his hand, smiled at her. "They make very good pasta here in Italy."

Momo nodded, still surprised that he was speaking with her. _'Don't let it get to you, Momo. Remember, you're giving up on him. He has Karin.'_

She concentrated on the menu even though she already knew what she was going to order, ignoring any of Toushirou's unwanted attention.

Rangiku looked in concern to her friend staring blankly at the menu. Toushirou, a little annoyed that Momo was ignoring him, glanced up at her every now and then.

The waiter walked up to their long table and smiled to all of them.

"Signore e signori, cosa posso servirvi stasera?" (Ladies and gentlemen, what may I serve to you tonight?)

Toushirou spoke up, ordering for everyone. His friends looked at him, amused by how he could speak Italian so fluently.

Momo was the only one who was ignoring him. Somehow, this was ticking Toushirou off.

_'The hell is wrong with me?' _He sighed as the waiter left.

"How can you speak Italian so fluently, Toushirou?" Ikkaku said in a voice akin to a five-year-old going to Disneyland. "That's flippin' awesome!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well he IS the heir of the Hitsugaya company, so he needs to know at least five languages."

Everyone looked at Rukia. "What about you, Rukia? As a Kuchiki, aren't you also supposed to be able to speak in many different languages?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"In theory I should, but I don't get it. Why do I even need to learn so many languages if Nii-sama's future son or daughter will be the next heir of the Kuchiki?" She shrugged.

"So... can you? Speak different languages?" Yumichika asked curiously

Rukia titled her head, musing, "Well, more than 'speaking', for now I can understand a few different languages. Italian for example. I can understand it, but I can only say a few words in Italian."

"You already have enough trouble with Japanese grammar. There's no way you could manage to learn any other kind of language with that small brain of yours." Ichigo and Renji muttered and snickered.

Of course, Rukia heard everything. Orihime and Rangiku held her still, trying not to cause too much of a ruckus in the elegant restaurant.

Momo was still off in her little world and the food arrived quickly, and was served as well.

"Ohhhhh sweet mama!" Ikkaku sniffed the round pizza on his plate. "This smells... ahhh."

"Ew dude, you sound like you're having an orgasm." Renji's face twisted in disgust, along with Yumichika and Ichigo.

Ishida barely shook his head in disgust. "That's a very refined remark, Abarai."

Renji scrunched up his nose. "But it's the truth! Damn it Ikkaku, cut it out!"

Ikkaku kicked Renji's leg from under the table. "Shut up Abarai Renji! I'm just enjoying the marvelous aroma of the pizza I'm about to stuff in my stomach!"

"Wow, really? The pizza you're about to stuff in your stomach?" Rangiku laughed at his way of talking. The girls just ate their food quietly.

Momo twirled the carbonara pasta with her fork and savored it. "Well, this is good." she kept eating small bites of pasta while her friends ravished the food like pigs.

Momo could only eat half of her food since it was already time to get back to their hotel.

After asking for the bill, everyone pulled out their share of money for the food, paid the waiter, and left.

"It's barely 7 pm and it's already this dark." Rangiku frowned as they strolled over the long bridge that went across the Adige River. "That's too bad; I wish we could stay out a little bit longer."

"No way, woman!" Ikkaku yelled from the back of the group. "I'm tired for heaven's sake. I need my manly nap!"

"Manly nap?" Rukia, Renji and Ichigo bellowed with laughter. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

Ikkaku just mumbled. "Whatever." Yumichika patted his shoulder.

"So!" Orihime chirped happily. "Which places are we going to visit tomorrow?"

"Well!" Rangiku grinned. "I was thinking of going to this super cool mall and-"

"Rangiku, we came here to see the place, not the malls!" Ikkaku screamed. "And didn't we already have the list of places to visit?"

Everyone murmured in agreement and looked at Rangiku.

She laughed nervously "Right! Sure! Of course! The list!"

Momo shook her head and muttered. "She totally lost it."

"You think so, too?" Rukia snickered as the two of them walked together. The rest of the group was in front of them talking or yelling about what they'd do tomorrow.

Rukia turned to Momo. "Anyway, are you okay?"

Momo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I'm fine; why?"

Rukia looked at her for a second then sighed "Nothing. If you say you're okay, then I guess you are, right?"

Momo smiled "Of course I am!"

* * *

"I've been waiting for this the whooooole day!" Rangiku happily bounced up and down on her bed. "We're gonna stay up all night long and talk!"

Orihime, Rukia and Momo were all snuggled in their warm beds. "Ran-chan, I think we should just sleep for tonight. We can talk tomorrow."

The three yawned. Rangiku whined "Come on girls!" She threw pillows at Rukia and pulled Orihime and Momo out of their beds "Pamper me!"

Everyone just took turns patting Rangiku's head and walked back to their beds. "Good night, Rangiku."

"I swear! The three of you are such party poopers!" Rangiku stood up on her bed. "Well guess what?" she pulled out a small bottle of Sprite and some chips "I'm staying up ALL NIGHT!"

* * *

"Wow, I feel so refreshed now." Rukia glanced at Orihime and Momo sitting on their beds

"Yeah, me too." Orihime rubbed her eyes. "I totally needed that sleep!"

Momo nodded "Same here." She glimpsed at the bed next to her. "I think Ran-chan's dead."

"What?" Rukia hopped off her bed and jumped on Rangiku's bed instead. "Heeeeey sleepy head! Wake up! Wake up!"

Rangiku groaned and whined. "Nooo, leave me alone!"

Orihime pursed her lips. "If I remember correctly, the last thing she said last night was that she was going to stay up the whole night."

The three looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You think..."

"Yeah?"

"I think so."

Rukia looked at the time on Rangiku's phone. "Well, it's just 6 am."

"That's pretty early, so what should we do?" Orihime asked.

"The teachers said that we'd have to organize ourselves for the rest of the trip." Momo mused to herself "But what are we going to do without the list?"

"We'll think about it later!" Rukia hopped off of Rangiku's bed. "We should get ready for the day. Then we'll talk about it with the guys when we meet them."

"Sounds good." Momo got off her bed and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call my mom for a second. Yesterday she was still pretty nervous about me being so far away from her."

Orihime smiled. "Alright!"

Momo walked out of the room, cell phone in hand, wearing her light blue jogging pants and a dark blue sweater.

She quickly dialed her mom's number and called her. "Hey Mom."

"Hey honey! How's Italy?"

"It's beautiful. I wish you could see all the beautiful things I've seen here." Momo leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry about me you silly kid!" Her mom nearly yelled into the phone. "Today's your second day right?"

Momo smiled at her mother's energy. "Yes."

"Well you better enjoy your time there! Remember to buy me a souvenir okay? I have to go to work in a few minutes!"

"Gotcha. Bye mom, love you."

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Misaki screamed, "Be careful okay?"

"Alright, bye bye."

After she hung up, Momo walked back in the room and saw pure chaos.

"I left 5 minutes ago, and look at what I find here." Momo chuckled at Rangiku's desperate face.

"Momo! I can't find anything good to wear!" The room was scattered wall to wall with Rangiku's clothes.

"Just how many things did you bring?" Rukia looked inside Rangiku's luggage. "We're gonna stay here for 3 days, not one month, you know?"

"Shut up! I need all of this!" Rangiku hugged a handful of her clothes as Orihime just stared.

"Right, whatever." Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Whatever, Rukia!" Rangiku whined "You two: help me. Please!"

Momo and Orihime looked at each other then at Rangiku. The two groaned in mock defeat. "Fine."

"Okay, so let's look for a good shirt first!" Rangiku beamed happily as she got more clothes out of her luggage.

"What about this one?" Orihime held up a shirt with floral patterns.

"No no, I want something more... ugh I don't know! Something more chic or something!"

"Uhmmm..." Momo held up a turtle neck tank top. "This?"

"No, too plain!" Rangiku looked through her clothes and she suddenly squealed with delight.

"What's wrong?" Orihime and Momo asked at the same time.

"I found THE PERFECT shirt!" Rangiku held up a black off-shoulder shirt. She smiled brightly, then she grabbed something else from the mountain of clothes next to her.

"These shorts are just GREAT with this shirt!" She tunneled through the rack of clothes again. "And since it's cold I have to put stockings on right?"

Orihime and Momo merely nodded as the two stared at Rangiku, who was looking for clothes all on her own. In the end, Rangiku didn't really need help at all.

"But, I don't really want to be the only one to wear shorts..." Rangiku pouted at Orihime with her deadly puppy-dog eyes.

Momo and Orihime gulped, fearing that Rangiku would have another hysterical panic attack.

Orihime blurted out the first thing that went through her mind. "How about we all wear shorts today?"

Momo was surprised at Orihime "But-"

"BRILLIANT IDEA, HIME!" Rangiku yelled. "Yay us!"

Rukia walked out of the bathroom and saw Rangiku jumping around the room in her usual hyper way, Orihime just laughed it off and Momo face palmed. "What the hell?"

"There you are, Rukia!" Rangiku grabbed a pair of denim shorts from Rukia's luggage and threw it at her. "Today we're all gonna wear shorts!"

Rukia frowned. "But it's cold outside!"

"Oh shut up, yesterday you kept whining how hot it was!"

"That was because we walked the whole day looking for your stupid restaurant!"

"This time we'll have fun!" Rangiku quickly ran to Rukia and put her arm around her shoulders. "And! I'll find you a reaaaaaaaaaaaal good Italian hunk while we go around, aye?"

Rukia thought about it for a second. "Well... sounds interesting enough."

Orihime stood up. " I'm going to take a shower then."

"Perfect! Then Momo's next!" Rangiku grinned at Momo "Do you have shorts?"

Momo rolled her eyes "I hope I don't."

"Aw don't be such a party pooper!" Rangiku opened Momo's luggage and found nothing but plain clothes "Damn Momo, your luggage is so... sad!"

Momo laughed "Hey, don't criticize my luggage. I brought clothes for autumn, not for summer!"

"Whatever! Where are the stupid- Oh here they are!" Rangiku pulled out a pair of gray denim shorts "And a shirt... let's see... This one!" She threw an oversized white shirt at Momo "Then you put your black leather jacket over it and you're ready to rock!"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

"I. AM. FREEZING!" Rangiku chattered her teeth "Where's the stupid sun!"

"Not here, because it's flipping cloudy!" Rukia rubbed her shoulders over and over again. "Your idea was so stupid!"

"Aw come on you two, don't be so whiny!" Orihime giggled.

"Why are you not cold?" The two of them yelled at Orihime and Momo.

"Sometimes at winter the heater breaks and until I repair it I have to survive in my cold house." Orihime explained.

"I sometimes model for summer clothes during winter. So I got used to wearing thin clothes in cold weather." Momo shrugged. "This is why I was so against this idea in the first place. Look at you two."

"Whatever! At least we're looking good!" Rangiku protested and flipped her hair back.

"Damn it ladies! Would you all stop whining so that we can get going already?" A pissed Ikkaku whined.

"Whatever, Mr. Shiny Head!" Rangiku smacked Ikkaku's head. "Today we will visit a lot of places, guys!"

"Like where?" Ichigo and Renji asked.

"Like uhm... the places I wrote on the list!" Rangiku laughed nervously.

"The one that you lost? Awesome." Toushirou and Ishida deadpanned.

"Hey! I think that like this we can enjoy even more our school-trip, we can go wherever we want to!"

"I wanna go to Juliet's house!" Orihime begged.

"Perfect! First stop, Juliet's house!"

* * *

The group stood by the gate of Juliet's house. The girls expected something that looked like a big villa or something that was huge.

"Well... Maybe it looks like this now because they had to construct buildings around here." Rukia said quietly.

"Why? Damn it I expected the villa like the one in the Leonardo di Caprio movie!" Rangiku yelled in despair. "You're a total disappointment Juliet!"

By the entrance they found the famous archway that Rangiku kept talking about, the one where couples write their name on wishing for happiness and love. As they got through the crowded archway, the group found itself in the small squared courtyard.

On the left side there were two souvenir shops, at the opposite side of the entrance stood Juliet's statue, on the right was her house, and on each corner was a tree filled with locks.

As they got through the crowd, Rangiku looked up at the famous balcony.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Bla bla bla Romeo?" Rangiku said as she sighed dreamily. "Look! That's the famous balcony where Juliet stood while Romeo was down here!"

Momo laughed. "Well, this isn't really Juliet's house."

Everyone looked at Momo in shock. "What?"

"This was actually the Dal Cappello's house. Since everyone saw similiarity between Cappello and Capulet, people began to believe that this was actually Juliet's house."

"Aw Momo stop ruining my dreamy fantasies of this place!" Rangiku whined. "Let me dream!"

"But I'm just saying the tru-" Rangiku covered Momo's mouth and dragged her inside of Juliet's house.

"Hey guys! Look at Juliet's statue!" Renji crowed, laughing.

The boys that stayed outside took one at Renji and started laughing as well.

"Dude, you're a maniac!" Ikkaku yelled laughing. "I wanna touch that too!"

What they were laughing at was Juliet's right breast.

"You idiots." Ishida jumped in the conversation. "They say that if you touch her right breast, it will bring you luck."

"Man, I just wish that worked with every girl!" Renji and Ikkaku mused together as the others just shook their heads.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku yelled from the balcony.

The guys looked up and saw Rangiku with the all girls standing on the small balcony. "If you all stand there together, the balcony will definitely fall down!"

"Hey! That's rude!" Rukia threw a pebble at Renji and Ichigo.

"That hurt you midget!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Rukia just stuck her tongue out.

"You see these locks?" Rangiku poked one of the locks on a nearby tree. "This is another legend! They say that if you put this lock here with your loved one, you'll be together forever!"

"Just... how many legends are there, Ran-chan?" Momo asked.

"There are so many legends!" Rangiku nodded to herself. "Oh perfect, you reminded me of the Wishing Well! We're going there next!"

"Aren't we going to eat first?" Orihime groaned. "I'm hungry!"

"Well..." Rangiku's stomach suddenly growled. "I guess we could eat first."

Rukia agreed. "Awesome! Let's get going then!"

The girls came out of Juliet's house and met with the boys in the courtyard. "So? Do you guys like it here?"

"Hell yes!" Ikkaku yelled. "Especially Juliet's right boob!"

"Oh right! Touch it girls!" Rangiku patted Juliet's statue's boob. "That brings luck!"

"Waaaaait! I'm gonna take a picture! Everyone, touch the boobie!" Rukia yelled as the group squeezed in, all trying to touch the breast "Perfect! Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

"Look at that! I should be a photographer in the future!" Rukia said, completely satisfied with the picture she took.

Momo walked to the archway and looked at all the names carved in or written over the walls.

They were all couples' names. She looked around and saw more couples writing down their names or putting locks on the trees.

"Ran-chan." She said calmly.

"Yes?"

"What was the legend of this archway again?"

Rangiku looked at her friend, puzzled by her question. "Uhm... you'll be together forever with the person that you love?" She mumured. "And that you'll be happy?"

Momo grabbed a pen from her bag and started writing on the archway.

"Hey hey hey, what are you writing?" Rangiku asked as she tried to peek at what Momo was writing.

"I'm writing my name." Momo wrote her full name on the wall "Done."

"Just your name?"

"Yeah, you said that you'll be together forever with the person that you love AND that you'll be happy right?" Momo handed her pen to Rangiku "Well I like that 'and that you'll be happy' part. Aren't you going to write your name and Sousuke-kun's?"

Rangiku nodded emphatically. "Right! I almost forgot that!"

As her friend wrote her name on the wall, Momo told her friends that she'd be waiting outside. She didn't really like the crowd in front of Juliet's house.

She quickly made her way through the mass of people and stood outside by the gate, sighing in relief.

The truth is that she didn't really mind crowded places.

What really made her sick was the sight of all the couples.

* * *

"When you're in Italy you MUST eat pizza, pasta AND lasagne!" Renji leered at his three dishes laying on the table in front of him "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!"

"Five euros says he gets a stomach ache."

"Ten euros that he pukes."

"DEAL."

The guys made bets on how Renji would end up after eating all the stuff he ordered. Meanwhile, the girls gushed on what they saw or what they bought at Juliet's House.

"Well I just bought a couple of postcards." Rukia put a tall stack of postcards on the table next to her plate of risotto.

"Just a couple?" Rangiku said raising her eyebrow. "That's gotta be at least 20 postcards, Rukia."

Momo just quietly ate her food and Orihime suddenly sighed, not touching her dish.

Rangiku looked worried at her friend "Hime, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food at all."

Orihime looked down like a sad puppy and sighed again. "I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" Rukia asked as she put away the postcards in her bag.

"I couldn't... you know..."

Now even Momo was listening curiously at this bizarre conversation.

"What?" Rangiku insisted "Come on, just say it."

"I couldn't write my name on the archway." Orihime whispered.

"What? Why not?" Rangiku asked.

"Well... because... he was looking... so..." When she said _he_ Orihime glanced quickly at Ichigo.

The other three looked at each other and back at Orihime. "Oh."

Momo, on the other hand, was feeling slightly better. Somehow, she felt calmer. And in the past few minutes, she had been able to talk to Toushirou in a normal tone.

"Is lasagne really that good?" Momo looked curiously at how Toushirou ate his food completely satisfied with it.

"Yes it's good. Never tried one before?" He sliced off a piece and placed it on Momo's plate.

Momo looked at him for a second then back at her plate. "Well... I guess it's not poisoned if you've been eating it like a pig the whole time."

"Yeah. Wow that's rude." Toushirou nudged her. "Try it."

Momo hesitantly ate a small bite of the piece he gave her. "Damn that's good!"

"Told you. As always, I'm right."

"Yeah whatever." Momo rolled her eyes as the two chatted normally while eating.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku called out to the group. "After the Wishing Well, where do you want to go?"

Everyone shrugged. "Let's just go around Verona and we'll see."

"No, wait I want to go to Piazza Erba." Ishida fixed up his glasses. "Then you guys can do whatever you want."

"I wanted to visit the Lamber Tower or something like that!" Ikkaku declared. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" He pointed his finger at Ichigo. "I challenge you to see who is the real man among the two of us!"

"Ikkaku, you're already the man, no need for challenges." Ichigo said absentmindedly as he kept eating his pizza.

"Ahhh you're just afraid of losing huh?" Ikkaku snickered.

"No, it's just that there's no need for challenges, man."

"If you win, tonight I won't set any traps like I did last night." Ikkaku said in a serious tone. Ichigo looked up at him.

"You better not eat back your words dude, 'cause I'm gonna beat you!" Ichigo shook his hand with Ikkaku.

"Alright so what's the challenge?" Renji asked.

"Simple! Who gets first on the very top of the Lamber Tower or whatever its name is!" Ikkaku smirked confidently. "I am so going to win!"

"Yeah well first it's Lamberti Tower," Ishida jumped in, "And second, how the hell are you going to race up to 238 steps?"

"Men can do it!" Ikkaku yelled and pumped his fist in the air. "I AM the man!"

* * *

"I can't believe that they're really doing it."

"That's so stupid."

"... and lame!"

"I know right?"

The girls chatted as they walked to the Wishing Well Rangiku has been talking about.

"There, Hime! You can make a wish here and wish for happiness with you and Ichi- ahem whoever the other one is." Rangiku patted Orihime's shoulder "But ladies! Look at how many hot guys there are!"

"I thought you already had a boyfriend, Ran." Rukia, engrossed with the pictures she took on her camera, mumured as they walked.

"Well yeah I do! But you know, while we're here, what happens in Verona, stays in Verona!"

"Isn't that 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'?" Momo groaned.

"It's the same thing!" Rangiku grinned. "Ooh! There's the well!" She started pulling Orihime and the others towards the well.

"So... how many wishes can I make?" Rukia pulled out a bag of coins.

"Just one!" Rangiku held one coin in her hand. "It wouldn't make sense if you could make so many wishes, ya know?"

"Aw." Rukia sighed and kept one coin.

Momo and Orihime each grabbed a coin from their wallets and the four looked around the well.

"How weird, why is there no one else here?" Momo scanned the area but there was no sign of anyone. From the well they could see the Piazza Erba where Ishida was fervently taking pictures. Toushirou was walking around, talking on his phone. Yumichika was going shopping at every shop he passed by. Ichigo and Ikkaku were doing their challenge. Renji just followed the two idiots.

"This well is not really that famous." Rangiku moaned. "I had a really hard time on the internet to find this place!"

Suddenly, Momo had a flashback of her dad. She remembered how they used to go every year at the shrine on new years and make a wish.

_'Remember, my little princess! Be careful what you wish for. You might get something you don't want.'_

Momo scratched her head. _'What the hell is up with those flashbacks?'_

The girls looked down in the well.

"That's deep." Orihime titled her head, studying the depth of the well. "Do you think our wishes will come true?"

Rangiku smiled. "Of course!" She thumbed her coin between her thumb and index finger. "Shall we find out for ourselves?"

Rukia went first and threw a coin. Being used to the shrines in Japan, she clapped her hands together and bowed her head as she made her wish.

Next was Rangiku who happily chucked the coin in the well and just twirled around as soon as she finished. Orihime did the same.

And it was finally Momo's turn.

One wish. Anything that she wanted. What could she wish for?

_'It's not really said that my wish will come true...'_

Unknowingly she looked up and saw Toushirou walking behind Ishida and Yumichika as the three guys reunited with Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia. They stood a little farther away, giving Momo time to think for her wish.

_'I'll make a good wish.'_

She looked back down at the well and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_'Well... I wish that my mom and I will be able to live in a better house, to have enough money every month, to have always something to eat, to have success in my job and in my school life...' _Momo thought a list of wishes she could make.

_'I wish to be happy-' _She glanced up at her friends _'-and to do that I need to be able to let go of Toushirou. __I need to get over him.'_

As she played around with the coin in her hand, the coin slipped and fell in the well.

She felt her throat getting tighter and drier as she was still staring at Toushirou, who was on the phone with Karin.

Her eyes glazed over with sadness and she looked down the well.

_'I want to get over Toushirou Hitsugaya.'_

* * *

"So, who won?" The group walked along the bridge that crossed the Adige River as the sun set.

"Ichigo won!" Renji laughed so hard, his sides hurt. "You should've seen Ikkaku! He was sweating so much his bald head was sparkling!"

Rangiku and Ichigo chuckled with him while Ikkaku just muttered curses against Ichigo.

"Whatever!" Ikkaku yelled in protest "I have a *BEEP* so I'm still a man!"

"Excuse me darl?" Yumichika raised his eyebrow. "I'm a woman! But I do have a *BEEP* too!"

This made Renji, Ichigo and Rangiku laugh even more and Ikkaku face palmed.

"Cut it out guys," Rukia grinned. "We still need to decide where we're going to eat dinner."

"I don't care, Rukia! Let's just have some pizza and get back to the hotel, I'm flipping tired!" Renji yawned.

"Oh, so YOU are tired?" Ichigo mocked him. "Of course you are, you ran 238 steps to get to the top of the Lamberti Tower right? How was the lift? Was it crowded?"

Renji turned pink. "Hey! What's your problem? I'm not used to do so much running, unlike you!"

"Okay, calm down." Orihime cut in, "I'm reaaaaally hungry, guys! How about we just go to the little pizzeria in front of the hotel and rest?"

"No way guys! I wanted to go shopping!" Rangiku whined and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm coming with you!" Rukia grabbed Rangiku's arm.

"Count me in, ladies!" Yumichika twirled his way with the girls.

"I guess I'll come too, then." Orihime linked her arm with Rukia's. "What about you, Momo-chan?"

Momo shook her head, disheartened. "I think I'll go back to the hotel and rest. You girls have fun."

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo yelled before the group separated as he ran towards the girls "Could you do me a favour?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Could you please buy something for my sisters? I don't really know what to buy for them."

Rukia titled her head for a second. "Hmm okay, I guess."

"Great! I'll pay you back later!" Ichigo ran back with the guys. The girls went back downtown for the malls. Meanwhile, the guys, and Momo went back to the hotel.

* * *

When Momo woke up, she found herself in the hotel room still alone.

She was dishoriented for a second, but then she remembered where she was.

She looked outside the window. The sky was pitch-black, save for the white, twinkling stars.

"The girls still aren't back yet?" Momo stared blankly at the empty beds as her eyes slowly adapted to the darkness.

She stood up and turned the lights on. Sighing, she walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she got out, she found the bra Toushirou had bought for her.

_'Wow, that's funny. My mind was free from Toushirou until I saw this stupid thing.' _she put on her clothes she used earlier and sat on her bed.

"Well... I should just wait for them."

As she waited for her friends, she tried to call her mom. Apparently, she was busy, so Momo hung up. Then, she tidied up some clothes scattered around the room and soon, she got bored.

_'I'm going out.'_

She left the keys to their room down to at the reception desk and walked out.

Momo hesitated for a moment. _'I don't have a good sense of direction. I might just get lost.'_

She decided that the hotel's rooftop was a safer choice.

When she opened the door, Momo saw a figure standing outside, looking at the beautiful landscape of Verona.

When Momo finally recognized the person, she didn't feel any emotion at all.

_'I'm fine.'_ Momo told herself as she smiled at Toushirou.

He stared back at her. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was bored and the girls aren't back yet."

"They're not?" He asked, surprised. "It's pretty late."

"I know." The two walked towards the edge of the roof and admired the beautiful sight of Verona.

They could see downtown from where they were, and it was all lit up with tiny lights.

The wind blew, sending chills down Momo's spine.

_'I shouldn't have worn these stupid shorts.' _She groaned to herself, holding in a long sigh.

But Toushirou knew better than that.

He put his sweater over her shoulders and frowned at her. "You know, you're an idiot. It's nearly October and we're in Italy, and you're wearing shorts?"

Momo retorted. "So what? You're worried?"

"Well yeah of course. What if you're gonna get sick?" He shook his head and sighed. "You seriously should take care of yourself. You haven't even been eating well ever since we got here."

_'Whatever. I'm over him, I'm gonna tell him everything.'_

"I don't get it." Momo turned towards Toushirou."You ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend to get revenge on Yuki. But it doesn't look like you really liked her in the first place. I did as you asked me, so you start being kind to me. And then I fell in love with you. You get jealous over other guys who I'm friends with, you scold me or do something mean. Yet you go out with Karin and I can't do anything about it." She let out a shaky breath "You sent me signals that made me think that _maybe_, just _maybe_ you might love me too. Then what happened? You just flat out rejected me. But that was probably just me blinded by every kind thing you did for me." Momo chuckled bitterly, thinking about how unfair the world was.

Toushirou looked shocked at Momo as he kept listening.

"So I tried to avoid you to get over you. But no, you decided to play the role of the kind and mysterious prince that covers the little girl with his coat as she takes a nap in the woods." Internally, she replayed the festival episode when he covered her with his coat as she was sleeping on the backyard of the school in her head.

"Then I think 'Hey! Maybe avoiding him isn't the right way. I should just try and be friends with him.' So I tried that..." Momo felt her chest tightening.

_'Why am I so sad?' _she looked at his face that saddened the more she spoke _'Why does it still hurt?'_

"I tried to be friends with you but this is just... I can't. I quit." She slid off the jacket from her shoulders and held it out to him with her hand. "I'm sorry, I really am. After all of this drama, I think that I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Toushirou grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her in a tight and warm embrace.

_'Ah... I see...'_

"You don't even know what's going on..." He muttered in a shaky sigh and held her tighter as she stood like a statue. "I love you."

_'After all, I still love him a lot.'_

One single tear rolled down Momo's cheek, her heart beat hardly against her chest and her head felt light.

How long had she suffered, waiting for these words?

'_What's happening?'_

She opened her mouth, trying to yell her feelings, but no voice came out as her throat felt very tight, bile rising into her mouth.

'_Why?'_

He let her go and Momo quickly took a step back.

"I'm sorry." _'What...' _she looked down at her feet. "I don't love you anymore."

_'What did I just say?'_

Momo's phone suddenly rang. She answered. "Hello?"

Momo tried her best to keep a straight voice, "Oh hey, are you girls back already? I'm coming!" She closed her phone and blankly looked at Toushirou. Only her eyes betrayed the hurt and sadness she was feeling.

He looked at her trying to keep his calm mask up, but his sad eyes gave him out as well.

Without saying a word, Momo walked back inside the building. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she trembled, struggling to keep her composure in check.

After taking a deep breath, she walked down the stairs trying to hold her head up high.

_'I love you, Toushirou...'_

Momo shut her eyes, feeling the hot tears gathering in her eyelids.

As she re-opened them, she started running and just managed to find the door to her room.

The door opened and Rangiku looked at Momo, eyes wide open in shock.

"Hey! I was just about to go and look for ya!" Rangiku grinned

Momo's eyes finally gave out. The tears became a waterfall down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Rangiku asked worriedly. "Hey, Momo!"

Momo broke down, sobbing. Rangiku panicked as Rukia and Orihime ran to the door when they heard Momo crying.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. "Orihime, get some water."

_'I...'_

"Okay!" Orihime, panicking, ran around the room, looking for some water.

"I... I did the right thing..." Momo said between hiccups as she tried to rub the tears away "I..." Her voice gave out, and she broke down.

_'I love you.'_

Rangiku's eyes softened and she gently pulled her friend in the room.

_'I really do.'_

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys thanks a lot for reading I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks again to Levs for beta reading this chapter :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Follow me on twitter: Snowyforest18**

**Toodles!**


	42. Bye Bye Italy

**A/N: Helloooooooooo everyone! Here's chapter 42! :D YAAAAY!**

**I wanted to thank my beta reader for beta reading this chapter even though she's very busy with school!**

**It's finally september, and school here in Italy starts this Wednesday D: Nooooo I don't wanna go back to school!**

**But I guess you guys don't really care about how much I hate school, so let's move on to this chapter!**

**Since school will start soon, I don't know if I'll be able to update much, but I promise I'll try my best to update often!**

**I also wanted to thank you guys for supporting this silly story of mine, it always makes me very happy when you guys leave a review or when you PM me! I've made it this far thanks to **_**you**_**! Thanks a bunch!**

**Cookies for everyone! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Bye bye Italy.**

* * *

_"I don't get it." Momo turned towards Toushirou."You ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend to get revenge on Yuki. But it doesn't look like you really liked her in the first place. I did as you asked me, so you start being kind to me. And then I fell in love with you. You get jealous over other guys who I'm friends with, you scold me or do something mean. Yet you go out with Karin and I can't do anything about it." She let out a shaky breath "You sent me signals that made me think that maybe, just maybe you might love me too. Then what happened? You just flat out rejected me. But that was probably just me blinded by every kind thing you did for me." Momo chuckled bitterly, thinking about how unfair the world was._

_Toushirou looked shocked at Momo as he kept listening._

_"So I tried to avoid you to get over you. But no, you decided to play the role of the kind and mysterious prince that covers the little girl with his coat as she takes a nap in the woods." Internally, she replayed the festival episode when he covered her with his coat as she was sleeping on the backyard of the school in her head._

_"Then I think 'Hey! Maybe avoiding him isn't the right way. I should just try and be friends with him.' So I tried that..." Momo felt her chest tightening._

_'Why am I so sad?' she looked at his face that saddened the more she spoke 'Why does it still hurt?'_

_"I tried to be friends with you but this is just... I can't. I quit." She slid off the jacket from her shoulders and held it out to him with her hand. "I'm sorry, I really am. After all of this drama, I think that I don't want to be your friend anymore."_

_Toushirou grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her in a tight and warm embrace._

_'Ah... I see...'_

_"You don't even know what's going on..." He muttered in a shaky sigh and held her tighter as she stood like a statue. "I love you."_

_'After all, I still love him a lot.'_

_One single tear rolled down Momo's cheek, her heart beat hardly against her chest and her head felt light._

_How long had she suffered, waiting for these words?_

_'What's happening?'_

_She opened her mouth, trying to yell her feelings, but no voice came out as her throat felt very tight._

_'Why?'_

_He let her go and Momo quickly took a step back._

_"I'm sorry." 'What...' she looked down at her feet. "I don't love you anymore."_

_'What did I just say?'_

_Momo's phone suddenly rang. She answered. "Hello?"_

_Momo tried her best to keep a straight voice, "Oh hey, are you girls back already? I'm coming!" She closed her phone and blankly looked at Toushirou. Only her eyes betrayed the hurt and sadness she was feeling._

_He looked at her trying to keep his calm mask up, but his sad eyes gave him out as well._

_Without saying a word, Momo walked back inside the building. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she trembled, struggling to keep her composure in check._

_After taking a deep breath, she walked down the stairs trying to hold her head up high._

_'I love you, Toushirou...'_

_Momo shut her eyes, feeling the hot tears gathering in her eyelids._

_As she re-opened them, she started running and just managed to find the door to her room._

_The door opened and Rangiku looked at Momo, eyes wide open in shock._

_"Hey! I was just about to go and look for ya!" Rangiku grinned_

_Momo's eyes finally gave out. The tears became a waterfall down her cheeks._

_"Are you okay?" Rangiku asked worriedly. "Hey, Momo!"_

_Momo broke down, sobbing. Rangiku panicked as Rukia and Orihime ran to the door when they heard Momo crying._

_"What happened?" Rukia asked. "Orihime, get some water."_

_'I...'_

_"Okay!" Orihime, panicking, ran around the room, looking for some water._

_"I... I did the right thing..." Momo said between hiccups as she tried to rub the tears away "I..." Her voice gave out, and she broke down._

_'I love you.'_

_Rangiku's eyes softened and she gently pulled her friend in the room._

_'I really do.'_

* * *

"I wonder what happened." Rangiku muttered as she stroked Momo's long black hair.

"Should we ask her once she wakes up?" Orihime sat at the foot of Momo's bed and Rukia sat on the bed next to Momo's.

"I don't think she'd want to talk about it." Rukia frowned. "She couldn't even speak clearly when she got here."

"I swear to God, if Toushirou did something to Momo I'm going to freaking kill him." Rangiku growled. "I wanna know what happened!" She whined, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Rangiku was going out of her mind and Orihime was trying to calm her friend down, so no one noticed Rukia walking out of the room.

She got out her phone and dialed a phone number she had now apparently memorized. After a few rings, she heard the familiar voice speak to her formally.

"Anything new?" She asked impatiently while walking down the stairs.

The other line gave out information about Yuki Katagiri and her scheme with Karin Kurosaki.

Rukia sighed as she listened, pinching the bridge of her nose. She walked around the hotel's reception desk.

"Perfect, keep me updated." She hung up, and walked back to the stairs.

When she arrived, she noticed that someone was waiting for her. Realizing who it was, she sighed and scrunched up her nose in irritation. "Hello Mr. Hitsugaya."

"You know everything, don't you?" He asked coldly.

"Yes. Everything except what happened earlier." She crossed her arms against her chest. "If you're expecting me to tell Momo everything... Well dear, you are so wrong."

Toushirou frowned.

"Do you honestly think that playing the knight in shining armor will save her?" Rukia chuckled bitterly. "It won't. Did you see how much she suffered every time you played around with Karin? I did. And God knows how much I wanted to make my bodyguards kidnap you, just so I could lock you up and strangle you to death." Rukia tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But I didn't."

She sighed. "Momo wouldn't have been happy if I did that."

After glaring at him, she continued. "I won't tell her a thing; about Yuki's idiotic plans, about your pathetic attempt to save her. That's _your_ story to tell. And it will be up to her to forgive you or believe you. All that crap."

Rukia tilted her head and gave him her cutest smile."After seeing Momo suffer like that, I don't really like you for her right now." She waved her hand at him. "Bye bye!"

She skipped her way upstairs and walked back in her bedroom.

Toushirou just sighed as he sat by the steps of the stairs.

* * *

Rangiku snored and Momo slept peacefully. Orihime laid back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rukia was leaning against the headboard of her bed, looking out the window.

While Rukia was absorbed in her thoughts, Orihime sat up and glanced at her friend zoning out.

Rukia didn't notice Orihime, and she nearly jumped in surprise as she heard her voice softly asking, "Is something bothering you, Rukia?"

Orihime looked worriedly at her.

"I'm alright, Hime." Rukia smiled. "It's really late, we should get some sleep. I'm sure that tomorrow Rangiku will drag us around the city since it's our last day."

Orihime giggled. "Time flies. Tomorrow's the last day here?"

Rukia turned off the lamp on her bedside table. "Yeah..." She hesitated for a second then looked up at her friend. "Hey, I've been having a weird feeling recently."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Rukia looked at Momo. "I feel like Momo will... disappear?"

Orihime looked at Momo for a while and turned back to Rukia. "Why would you think that she'd disappear?"

"Well... So many things have been going on recently." Rukia sighed. "She must be tired of all the gossip at school, then all the pressure of work and... I don't know."

"That's just a gut feeling, Rukia. Besides, she has us!" Orihime cheered. "She can count on us if she can't handle it anymore."

Rukia sat quietly. "You know how Momo is, right? She doesn't like to burden others."

"But..." Orihime pouted. "Let's just think positive! I'm sure that feeling of yours is wrong."

"I really hope so..." Rukia muttered as she laid down onto her bed. "Good night."

* * *

"...Really? That's great! Thanks a lot, Mizuki-san!" Orihime lazily opened her eyes as she heard Momo's happy voice most likely talking into her cellphone.

Momo turned to Orihime and suddenly panicked. "Oh gosh, did I wake you up, Hime? I'm so sorry!"

Orihime giggled. "No worries, Momo-chan! Other than that, you seem to be doing fine this morning."

Momo's smile wavered for a second. "Yes," she said calmly, "I'm doing fine."

"Hey Momo, I'm done with the shower! Your turn." Rukia wiped away some water from her hair. "Oh hey Hime, good morning."

"Morning!" Orihime and Rukia watched as Momo quietly left for the bathroom. "Who was she talking to?"

"Mizuki Hanazono." The two girls turned to see Rangiku sitting on her bed with a teen magazine in her hands. "Top model, famous actress, teen idol." She stood up. "Something's fishy!"

"Might be your used socks you threw under your bed." Rukia snickered as Rangiku angrily threw the magazine at her.

"Alright, why was she on the phone with Miss Hanazono?" Orihime asked, trying to calm Rangiku down.

"Because I asked her for a favor." The three girls froze, seeing Momo standing by the bathroom's door. "I asked her if she could find more modeling jobs for me."

"But Momo, your schedule's already full as it is! You can't add more jobs, what about school?" Rukia asked in panic.

"At first, I only accepted my modeling job because my Mom and I were in need of money." Momo sighed and sat on the bed next to Orihime. "But now I like it. And I intend to hike to the top of showbiz."

"And you're gonna leave us?" Orihime pouted. "You can't!"

"I'm not leaving you girls." Momo smiled. "I promise I'll always have some free time for you three, but please understand. Right now I need to get away from all the stress at school. I won't stop studying. My manager told me she'd get a private tutor for me so I can study whenever I want."

Momo stood and bowed formally. "I know it's a selfish thing to do, but please bear with me."

Before Rukia could protest, Rangiku ran up to Momo and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to worry about us, Momo!" Rangiku freed her. "That's the path you chose. And I'll always support you! I'm your number one fan. Remember that, okay?"

Momo laughed. "Of course you are!"

"And just watch me!" Rangiku grinned. "I'm going to become a famous make up artist! Who knows, maybe one day we'll work together!"

Orihime jumped up. "Hey hey hey!" She put her hands on her hips. "This isn't goodbye! Why are the two of you so dramatic?"

"Hime's right." Momo smiled. "This isn't goodbye."

Rukia sighed and smiled at the scene.

_'Things will get better, Momo.'_

Momo turned to Rukia who stood a little farther from them. She smiled and invited her into the group hug.

_'Believe in yourself.'_

* * *

"But..." Renji whined and sighed in frustration. "Awww man! Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do!" Ikkaku and Ichigo laughed loudly, holding their sides. "Go on dude!"

The girls laughed alongside the boys as they watched Renji awkwardly walking towards a group of teenagers playing indie music.

Their laughter got louder when Renji started dancing like Indians would in classic movies.

Ikkaku was already rolling on the ground, Ichigo sat on the ground holding his stomach, and the others just couldn't stop laughing.

Renji ran back to their group, blushing madly. "Damn it, I hate you guys!"

"That...was...!" Rukia couldn't even speak anymore.

"Alright, alright!" Ishida settled everyone down and waited for a couple of seconds so they could recover from their fit of laughter.

They stood in circle and held out a hand with their palm facing down.

"One... Two... Three!" Ikkaku yelled, completely charged up. Everyone made their hands face either palms up or down.

The only one who had the palm up was Ikkaku.

He paled.

"Your turn man!" Renji yelled happily.

"Soooooooo... Truth or Dare?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Duuude, it's gotta be Dare!" Renji yelled. "He already did Truth!"

"Awesome!" Rangiku giggled. "What's he gonna do then?"

Everyone, except for Ikkaku, circled up and started to talk about a good Dare.

It's the afternoon, and the group decided to spend their last afternoon in Verona playing 'Truth or Dare' by their hotel.

Except Toushirou, who wanted to stay in his hotel room.

They had already packed their things up, all that was left to do was to wait until their departure that evening.

"Hey kiddos! Time to go!" One of the teachers that came along called out to the group. They all whined.

"Aww, right after we found the best Dare for Ikkaku too!" Renji whined and ran up the stairs to get Toushirou out of their hotel room and his luggage.

Everyone else had already moved their luggage down to the reception, so they waited for their friends to come back down. As they waited, they saw other students from their school haul their luggage down the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, Toushirou and Renji made their way downstairs with their stuff.

"Alright! Is everyone here?" The teacher started a roll call, checking to see if everyone was present.

"We're good to go here," said another teacher.

"Perfect. We can leave now."

* * *

The students got to the airport a couple of hours early. While they waited for their plane, the girls sat at McDonald's. They wanted to eat before the flight.

Momo decided then that she would tell the girls what had happened last night.

Rukia sighed. "So you said no, hm?"

Momo looked down at her lap in shame. She glanced up at Rangiku and Orihime, afraid to see their reaction.

"Momo's suffered so much already." Orihime sighed. "Love is supposed to be a happy feeling right?" She put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "It's all up to you, Momo."

Rangiku frowned. "Why'd you say no?"

Rukia smacked Rangiku's arm and widened her eyes in disapproval of whatever she was about to say.

"Whatever." Rangiku rubbed her arm and crossed her arms against her chest, muttering some nonsense.

* * *

As usual, Rangiku snored loudly as she rested her head on Rukia's.

Orihime slept peacefully, although every now and then she would punch the seat in front of her unknowingly and mutter incoherent things.

It would take about 12 hours to get back to Japan.

Momo tried to find a comfortable position in her Economy class seat. Sighing, she gave up and turned on a screen. It was attached to the back of the seat in front of her.

She put on her earphones and looked for a good movie to watch.

Her seat was by the window, next to Orihime. Rangiku and Rukia sat in front of them.

The guys sat in the middle section, which had three seats each row.

She glanced at Toushirou, who sat in the middle of the three seats between Renji and Ichigo. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ishida sat in front of them.

Then she looked back at the screen in front of her.

_'Once we land in Japan, I won't be able to see him for a long time.'_

She remembered, yet again, the scene from last night. She replayed it over and over in her mind so many times, still not able to believe what he said.

But something bothered her.

_"You don't even know what's going on..."_

What was going on?

_"Why'd you say no?"_

So many things have been going on in her life, it was too much to handle. That's why she wanted to concentrate on something that would distract her from the events.

_"Love is supposed to be a happy feeling right?"_

Momo knew that. Up until now, she'd been suffering just because of her feelings for Toushirou.

_"You don't even know what's going on..." He muttered in a shaky sigh and held her tighter as she stood like a statue. "I love you."_

Momo shut her eyes, trying to make the memories fade away. She felt her chest tighten every time she remembered.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I don't love you anymore."_

She kept her eyes shut and managed to curl up in her seat.

_'I want to turn that lie into reality.'_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

**And dunno if anyone else noticed, but I took out the Valentine chapter because that thing messed up the numbers of the chapters soooo yah!**

**Also, I'm very thankful for all of your reviews guys, I swear, I wish I could reply to all of you but there's like sooo many of you!**

**If you want me to reply or to just talk to me you can just PM me here or tweet me on Twitter (duh!)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	43. Back to reality

**A/N: Wow it's been ages since I last updated I love the way you lie! Well hello everyone! TGIF right? ;)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers out there! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks also to those who put this story in their favourite list and follow me!**

**Summer vacation started a couple of weeks ago, but I couldn't bring myself to write on my first week of vacation because I still didn't know my final grades at that time lol**

**Then the second week, after knowing that everything went positively with my grades, I was caught up playing The Sims 3 or Ragnarok 2, lol sorry for neglecting writing because of games :))**

**But anyway, here's chapter 43! This has been ready for almost two months, and I already sent this to my beta reader but I haven't heard news from her for a while.. I hope she's fine, maybe she's just busy!**

**So yeah, I tried to re-read this chapter and cut out any mistakes I could find, but don't expect perfection, it's currently 1.43 am right now as I'm writing this hahah so please have mercy!**

**Enough with my chitchat! Here's chapter 43 guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Back to reality.**

* * *

"Thank you for flying with Nippon Airways." the captain's voice echoed throughout the airplane as the passangers looked out of their windows excited to get off the airplane.

"We're finally here!" Rangiku stretched up

"That was a loooong flight." Orihime pouted "I'm so hungry!"

"How about we grab lunch and go home?" Rukia suggested excitedly

"Aren't you girls tired?" Ichigo yawned "I just wanna go home and sleep."

"Whatever Strawberry Shortcake!" Renji smacked his back "Come on, let's go and eat something!"

"You guys should settle down, the teacher's glaring over here." Toushirou said coldly as he got his back pack

The plane finally landed and the passengers got out of the plane, walking in the airport.

When everyone got their luggage, the teachers bid students goodbye and everyone went on their own way.

"I missed Japanese food." Yumichika sighed.

"Me too! How about some Ramen?" Ikkaku nearly drooled. "Yummeh!"

Momo spoke up right after all of her friends agreed. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go now."

The guys immediately started complaining and whining, while the girls just stood quietly next to her.

"I really have to go now." Momo smiled in apology "I'll make it up to you next time. I promise."

"Aw fine you party pooper!" Renji whined. "See you at school!"

Without replying, Momo fled with her luggage and took a train back home.

* * *

"Hey honey! You should've called me when you landed!" Misaki grinned as Momo walked in the living room with her luggage. "How was the fieldtrip?"

Momo smiled and rested her hand on the couch. "It was okay."

Misaki raised her eyebrows and motioned Momo to sit next to her. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." she said as she sat next to her mom.

"No you're not!" Misaki pulled Momo in a tight hug and let her rest on her lap "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore!" Momo laughed as Misaki held her down.

"What are you talking about? Yes you are!" Misaki smiled down at her daughter.

Momo's smile slowly faded away and she looked away from her mom "I think I'm going to quit high school. Oh but I won't stop studying! Hana-san told me she'd get me a private teacher so I can still go on with my studies even if I'll always have a busy schedule so don't worry about that."

Misaki sighed "Momo, I already know about that."

"You... you did?" Momo looked up at her mom in surprise and she sat up

"Yes. Hana tells me everything about your work." Misaki put a hand on Momo's shoulder smiling, "I trust you and I support your decisions." she took a deep breath. "I've known you for all your life, Momo."

Momo looked quietly at her mom, somehow knowing what was coming next.

"I know that's not what's bothering you."

The teen stood up from the couch and looked away from her mom. "I... I'm going to call Hana-san and tidy my things up."

She quickly grabbed her luggage and escaped upstairs.

Misaki looked sadly at Momo as she ran upstairs.

* * *

"Alright, another photoshoot done." Hana looked at her agenda. "Hurry up, the next one starts in 10 minutes!"

"Just a second!" Momo clumsily slipped on her coat as she and Hana walked out of the building.

"Come on." The two jumped in the car and Hana drove down the busy streets "You've got 10 minutes to take off your make up, Momo."

"I know!" Momo frantically grabbed a tissue and a little bottle filled with make up remover as she rubbed off her make up "Look at that, it took me just a minute to take it off!"

Hana rolled her eyes "Whatever you dork."

Momo stuck out her tongue at her manager and she looked out of the window "I wonder what are my friends doing at school today."

Hana glanced at Momo and concentrated back to the road as she turned right "You can call them."

The brunette looked down at her wrist watch "No. It's okay." she looked out again.

"No it's not. Go on and call them. It's been a week since you've last talked to them right?"

Momo sat quietly as Hana kept driving.

"Momo, you can't just cut out your connection like this."

"Hana-san, please." Momo massaged her temples. "I already told the girls about this so..."

"What about the boys?"

"They'll understand."

* * *

Hana glanced again at Momo and saw her worried face. "Are you sure you don't want to call them?"

"Seriously, where is she?" Yumichika whined "I miss little Momo!"

"We miss her too buddy." Renji patted Yumichika's shoulder. Yumichika leaned on Renji, the red headed teen slightly pushed Yumichika's face away and backed away.

"Maybe she's on a vacation?" Ikkaku said with his full mouth

"Who knows?" Ishida looked in disgust at Ikkaku "Madarame, please stop talking with your mouth completely filled with whatever that kind of food is."

Ikkaku stood up offended "Hey! I made this bento today! And it's flipping good!" he yelled angrily and proudly spitting out some rice while doing so.

Everyone backed away in disgust from Ikkaku

"Dude, that's like... like poop." Ichigo muttered as the guys gasped in horror.

A cold breeze blew by making everyone shiver.

"Time to go back in ladies." Ikkaku gulped down his energy drink "I'm getting shivers all over my body!"

"Even on your bald head?" Renji quickly avoided the empty lunchbox Ikkaku threw at him "HAH! You missed me!" then he got hit by two greasy chopsticks

"I don't think so!" Ikkaku's laughter boomed throughout the rooftop of the school building as the school-bell rang loudly "Aw man!"

The girls just laughed at the guys' attitude and followed them to the staircase.

"Don't you girls know anything?" Ikkaku asked yawning "I mean... you were like stick-together-all-the-time-giggle-giggle."

"What's with the giggle-giggle thing?" Ichigo laughed

"Well you know, they always go like 'Ihihihihihihihihi!'" Ikkaku tried to imitate the girls' voices failing to make his voice high pitched

"DUDE! You sound like a flippin' horse!" Renji held his sides as Ichigo wiped the tears away from laughter

"Well, I gotta agree with Renji this time." Rukia laughed

"WHATEVER!" Ikkaku grumbled and ran back to the classroom with all of his might.

"But seriously." Ichigo recovered from his fit of laughter "Do you girls have news from Momo?"

The girls looked at each other for a second "Well uhm..."

"She said she wasn't going to come for some time because of work." Rukia threw away her small box of juice "That's all we know."

The boys decided not to push anymore.

The other weird thing to them was that Toushirou didn't show up for some time too.

* * *

Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia walked down the halls as the other students rushed to their classrooms.

"Seriously." Rangiku sighed "She didn't even call since then."

"She must be very busy then." Orihime smiled "Let's just wait."

"But... what happened with Toushirou?" Rukia glanced at Rangiku "Any news?"

"I don't really know, I don't give much attention to his house. I'll go and visit him later." Rangiku twirled around the tips of her hair around her fingers "I wonder... why do you think he said that?"

"Why he said what?" Rukia raised her eyebrows along with Orihime

"Why did he say he loved her?" the three stood by their classroom "I mean... he's with..."

"Hey!" Rangiku and the other two froze at the familiar cheerful voice

Rangiku stiffly turned around and smiled "Hey Karin."

"Hello!" Karin grinned "How was Italy?"

"Didn't you ask Ichigo?" Rukia sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah but..." Karin innocently fumbled with her fingers "I also wanted to hear from you girls? It's been a while since we last spent time together."

"Yeah well, seems like we were busy with better stuff to do." Orihime slightly nudged Rukia to stop "Whatever." Rukia grumbled and stomped inside the classroom gaining curious glances from her classmates.

"Uhhh did I do anything wrong?" Karin asked making a confused expression

"Don't worry about it. She just had a bad day." Rangiku and Orihime tried to cover up and excuse Rukia's attitude

"Oh I see." Karin sighed in relief "So... it's been a while!" she smiled at the two girls standing before her "I hope there's no hard feelings... I mean..."

"Yeah don't worry about it." Rangiku smiled "No hard feelings."

"Cool." Karin smiled back and looked up as the bells rung loudly "Oh I have to go. We'll catch up another time maybe?"

"Yeah sure. Bye bye, Karin-chan." Orihime waved at Karin as the girl left

"Something's off." Rangiku blurted out making Orihime look at her in surprise

"What is?"

"Karin is..." Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows as she was deep in her thoughts

"Hey you two!" Kurotsuchi yelled angrily "Get in the classroom!"

Without saying a thing, Rangiku walked in the classroom followed by a very confused Orihime.

During the lesson, Rangiku glanced at Rukia every now and then.

_'Why did Rukia snap like that at Karin?'_ Rangiku glanced at Toushirou's and Momo's empty seats _'Why would he say that he loved Momo when he's with Karin?'_

Rangiku put two and two together. _'Damn it.'_

* * *

"Thanks to those who managed to come here today." The man who looked to be around forty years old stood at the edge of the long glass table "Today I just wanted to introduce to you the story-line of the commercial we're going to shoot this Thursday."

Momo sat next to her manager along with other much experienced models and actors.

"First, of course, you all need to know the product we'll be publicizing." the director took a set of accessories "Here you go." he passed it to the actors sitting across Momo "As you all may know, my commercials are like mini-movies, yes?"

Everyone nodded

"Alright, so the idea I have in mind is to represent three different situations. Three mini-stories of three ladies in different situations."

Momo scanned the room and glanced at the other actors sitting across her and the models next to her.

Two girls with their managers and three guys across them also with their managers listened without much care to the director talking about the commercial.

The closest model sitting next to Momo had bleached short light brown hair and a skinny body other models would die for. She was Akira, a very well known model seen in countless magazines and commercials. Apparently she appeared on some magazines in France. She wore an eye catching skimpy shirt that showed some cleveage with an open blazer over and a short skirt with boots going up to her knees.

The other one had shoulder length brown hair and had beautiful blue eyes. She was very graceful and she was incredibly beautiful. Her name was Nanako, a professional actress and a newbie model. She wore a short purple dress and a grey cardigan over it with matching high heels.

Momo looked down at herself, feeling plain sitting next to these beauties. While the other two wore skirts and dresses, Momo simply had skinny jeans on and a U-neck fitting long sleeved grey shirt. Unlike the other two with make up perfectly applied, Momo didn't wear any.

Hana nudged Momo "Hey, pay more attention."

"Sorry." Momo looked back at the director, but her mind was wondering off somewhere else.

"Alright, that's it for today. The recording will start three days from now." the director handed manuscripts to the young stars

Everyone stood up and absentmindedly bid good bye or just waved their hands.

"Uhmmm..." Momo looked around to find the source of the timid voice reaching out to her "You're Momo-san is that right?"

Momo blinked quietly for a couple of seconds, starstruck by one of the beautiful girls who were sitting next to her "Th-that's right, Nanako-san." the girl bowed formally "Nice to meet you."

"No need to be so formal, Momo-san! Just call me Nanako." the beautiful girl smiled at Momo "I look forward to work with you. I've heard so many good things about you."

Momo blushed completely flattered "I shouldn't call a sempai by her first name. I also look forward working with you."

"Awesome!" Nanako grinned and shook hands with Momo "I have to go now, Momo-chan! It was a pleasure to meet you!"

Momo nodded in agree and watched the girl leave in a hush with her manager.

"Wow, Nanako-san is so pretty." Momo awed while Hana just sighed putting her hand on the model's shoulder

"Momo, we're in showbiz." Momo looked back at Hana "You're not supposed to admire the other stars. They're your rivals."

The teen gulped and nodded while Hana continued "Specially girls like Nanako and Akira. They're not sempais to look up to. They're rivals; you need to crush them down along with their pedestals and climb to the top of showbiz."

"Wow Hana-san. That was intense." Momo stifled her laugh graciously putting her hand over her mouth

"Yeah I know." Hana rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips "Anyway! What do you think about the guys? They were smooookin' hot!" the young manager fanned herself emphasizing her point.

"Uhm... weren't you all like 'Destroy their pedestals!' earlier?"

Hana waved her hand absentmindedly "Yeah yeah, but you know I meant that _girls, ladies, women_, _females, humans with boobs and no weenies_ and all that stuff. With boys it's different. You can even use them to climb up faster."

Momo shook her head "I'd never do that kind of thing." her tone turned bitter "Using someone... That's just the worst." her voice suddenly turned normal "Anyway, I don't know. I was paying attention to the director."

"Ew you like old guys?" Hana scrunched her nose in disgust

"No stupid manager of mine!" Momo laughed "I meant that I was actually _listening_ to him!"

"Ohhh I see, I see." Hana sighed in relief "Thank God, and here I thought you suddenly got interested in ugly old stinky men."

"Uhhh no way." Momo giggled "Where are these guys you defined to be _smokin' hot_?"

"Right, uh, there!" Hana nudged her head in the direction where the three guys were chatting happily while their managers waited for them outside "They seem to be friends."

"Oh right." Momo said with a blank voice.

The three tall guys stood by the table where the meeting took place and chatted nonchalantly.

Momo scanned them carefully.

One had brown wavy hair with fringe perfectly styled over his forehead. He had dark brown eyes and a bright smile.

The other one had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly taller than the first guy.

The third guy caught Momo's attention. He had jet black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He was just as tall as the first guy and wore stylish branded clothes just like the other two.

"That guy," Hana nudged her head towards the guy Momo was looking at "he's Kyo Hanazono."

"Hanazono?!" Momo looked in shock at Hana "Is he Mizuki-san's brother or something?"

"Hmm no," Hana tapped her finger on her chin, looking for informations in her brain "If I'm correct, he should be her cousin."

Hana looked down at her wrist watch "We've got another photoshoot in an hour. How about we go and grab something to eat then we can go to the shoot."

"Sounds good..." Momo and her manager walked towards the door. Before leaving, Momo stole a last quick glance at the handsome blue eyed model.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"Mom!" Momo hugged her mother and smiled "What are you doing up so late?"

"What do you mean what am I doing up so late?" Misaki shook her head "I'm the one who's supposed to say that, you silly girl."

"Well I just got back from work." Momo put her bag down on the couch "What's your excuse?"

"_Well..._" Misaki held up her head "...I am cleaning up some stuff."

"Oh really?" Momo sat down next to her mom and looked inside the box she was holding "What's that?"

"Look..." Misaki smiled and gave Momo a pile of pictures "Your dad loved taking pictures of you."

Momo looked at the pictures as her eyes teared up. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the frown on her face "Did dad take these?" her voice shook along her hands.

"He sure did." Misaki chuckled "I still remember how he brought his stupid camera with him everywhere." she shook her head "He made it fall quite often too, he was pretty clumsy."

"Awesome, that explains my clumsiness." Momo chuckled while looking through her pictures when she was around four years old. "Ah... I'm going to turn eighteen soon."

"Hey hey hey." Misaki held up her finger "You're still my little baby, you silly girl!"

"Mom." Momo rolled her eyes and chuckled at her mother's pout.

Misaki stopped pouting and her face turned sad yet serious "So if you have problems you can still open up your heart to me you know?"

Momo kept her head low "Mom... I..."

"No need to talk about it now." Misaki put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled "Mama's going to sleep now okay?"

Misaki stood up and started making her way upstairs with the box she opened earlier, leaving her daughter sitting quietly on the couch.

* * *

"I hope everyone read the scripts I gave you last time." The director stood in front of the young models and actors "Nanako-chan, you and Narumi-kun will play the high school couple." he turned to Akira and Kyo "You two will be the engaged couple and..." he turned towards Momo and the other model "Momo-chan and Akito-kun will be the two childhood friends."

"Feh. Who needs manuscrpits, this is just a commercial." Akira threw the manuscript back at the director and held on Kyo's arm "We'll do just fine, we're the perfect couple."

Kyo took a step back from Akira "Please act more professionally. We need the manuscripts to work well and meet the director's expectations."

"Awww you're so hot when you get all serious about work." Akira purred and clung onto him.

Kyo sighed and just listened to the director speaking while Akira kept holding him.

"I'd like to start with Nanako-chan and Narumi-kun." Nanako and Narumi followed the director towards the park where they'd be shooting some scenes for the commercial.

Momo sat on one of the benches and nervously re-read her script as she clumsily flipped through the pages.

"Why so nervous, Momo-san?"

The teen met Akira's cold eyes "Don't take it so seriously, it's just a commercial. Nothing much."

Momo wanted to talk back, but before she could even do it, Akira already walked away "Whatever." she muttered and got back to her script.

"Alright, everyone quiet!" the director called out everyone's attention with his white megaphone "We're going to start filming. Lights! Camera!" the cameramen adjusted for the enth time the videocameras and gave out their okay "Scene 1-A, Action!"

While Narumi and Nanako acted skillfuly their roles, Momo furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out how to portrait her character.

_'Childhood friends huh...' _and image of Kazune flashed through her mind. She immediately shook her head, as if shaking off the image _'No no no... Concentrate Momo...'_

"Hinamori-san?" Momo looked up and saw one of the guys from the Trio-Handsome -as her manager Hana called them- "Are you okay?"

Momo nodded and smiled "I'm fine. I'm just... nervous."

Akito sat next to her and grinned "Don't worry! I'm sure you can do it! Just imagine that this is a normal photoshoot, and the only thing you have to do is to talk a little bit and have fun!"

"Is that so?" Momo looked up and watched Narumi and Nanako working on set "I don't know if I can do this."

"Seriously, you'll be just fine!"

"And... CUT!" the director got up from his seat and walked towards the crew that managed the monitors where they could re-watch the scenes they just registered.

Nanako and Narumi walked towards Momo and Akito.

"Hey there!" Akito stood up and pat Narumi's shoulder "Good job!"

"Thanks." Narumi briefly nodded at Akito and looked at Momo "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Narumi Hiroto, nice to meet you."

Momo clumsily stood up after nearly making her script fall on the ground and bowed at Narumi "I'm Momo, nice to meet you too!"

"Hey, Momo-chan, are you ready?" Nanako smiled and sat down with Momo on the bench

"No, I'm not! I'm so nervous, Nanako-san, what should I do?"

"Don't worry about it." Nanako peeked over Momo's shoulder and read the manuscript "So... childhood friends hm?"

"Yeah." Momo scratched the back of her head "From what I read it seems like the two childhood friends got separated when they were 8 and meet again after ten years."

"That's quite the cliché story." Narumi chuckled as Akito agreed.

"Indeed." Nanako smiled "You'll be fine, Momo-chan. You just have to portray your character correctly and say your lines."

"Portray my..." before Momo could ask for more advice, Nanako and Narumi were called by the director as he also ordered to get Momo ready for the scene.

Momo panicked "Why only me?"

"You should know well, Momo-chan. Did you read your manuscript?" The director sternly looked at Momo.

The teen shrunk in her seat "Yes."

"Well, then there's no need to explain anything."

Momo quietly walked towards the caravan where they could get changed and ready with the help of the stylists. She hesitantly got in and was warmly greeted by the stylists.

"Hello! You must be Momo-chan!"

"Wow your skin is so smooth!"

"Your hair is so pretty!"

"So skinny!"

Momo took a step back in surprise "Hello?"

"Come on! We need to make you fabulous!" one of the stylists dragged Momo by the whole line of clothes "Tell me about your character."

"Uhmm... from what I read, she's a cheerful girl who will meet her childhood friend after ten years... but the director said that I'd be alone in the first scene."

"Cheerful..." the stylist squared Momo from head to toe "You don't look so cheerful darl!"

Momo blushed and looked down "Sorry."

"So... cheerful." the stylist looked through the rack of clothes and pulled out a short-denim-fit jumpsuit and a white v-neck t-shirt to put under the the jumpsuit "Go ahead and change your clothes, when you're done sit over there and the hair stylist and make-up artist will take care of you."

The teen followed the stylist's instructions and soon she was ready.

Her long hair was held up in a tight ponytail, she didn't have much make up on, just mascara, lipgloss and blush-on.

"Here, put these on." the stylist gave Momo dark grey Converse sneakers and smiled proudly "Alright, you look good."

Momo smiled back "Thanks."

After the stylist gave Momo the bracelet for the commercial, the model quickly put the shoes on and jumped out of the caravan.

Momo stared at the bracelet on her wrist. It was silver and thin, with a blue heart-shaped sapphire surrounded by diamonds. "This looks so familiar..."

Then she remembered her first date with Toushirou. It wasn't really a _date_, it was just Momo accompanying Toushirou to buy a gift for Yuki's birthday at a jewelry.

_'Accompanying... more like following him like an idiot.'_ Momo shook her head. The memories of their first date flooded her mind. She quickly shook her head.

_'No no no. Momo, don't do this to yourself. This is just freaking... Kamikaze.'_ Momo tried to regain her composure and closed her eyes. But the more she tried to forget it, the worse it got.

_'That time when I got late by one minute and he got so pissed off... and when he'd make fun of me saying that my taste in jewelry was awful... ' _A small smile escaped her lips as she put a hand over her mouth to cover it _'And when he bought me the necklace...'_

_'No. Stop. STOP.'_

"Hinamori-san, the director's looking for you on stage!"

_'You can do this, Momo. Deep breaths.'_

"Aren't they adorable?" Nanako sighed as she looked at the two kids who played Momo's character and Akito's character when they were smaller. The kids were playing with a small golden retriever puppy.

"Yes." Momo choked out _'Aw what a cute puppy... I remember Toushirou being scared of animals back then- No, stop, I'm doing it again.'_

"And... Cut! Good job kids!" the director rubbed the back of his neck "Is Momo-san ready?"

"Go for it, Momo-chan!" Nanako cheered as Momo just forced out a smile "You can do it!"

"I'll try." Momo walked towards the director who kindly smiled at her.

"Did you see the kids' scene?"

Momo nodded.

"That was the scene of your character and Akito's character when they were small; that was when little Akito gave little Momo a bracelet." The director pointed at the bracelet on Momo's left wrist "That's the article you and Akito will have to promote in my commercial. In this scene it's only you because you and Akito haven't met yet."

"So... basically, what do I have to do in this scene?" Momo asked hesitantly, remembering that in this scene she had no lines to say based on the script.

"You think about it. You're free to do what you think your character would do in this situation. You can ask for any props you need to the staff, you have five minutes to decide."

_'Uh oh. I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

"That was amazing, Momo."

Momo blushed while she wiped her make up off with a wet tissue "Thanks Hana-san. But I don't think I was that good. I had to re-do the scene a couple of times."

"That was actually genius! You used the big golden retriever to give off the cheerful-girl aura while playing with the dog!" her manager drove into a parking lot in front of a building "You're a model, but you're also good with commercial. This will definetely help you to get more different types of jobs in the future!"

"I hope so..." Momo put lotions on her hands and got out of the car "What's next?"

"Next is..." Hana locked the car and looked in the agenda "Photoshoot. Hey, seriously though. Why don't you start taking acting roles?"

"Hana-san..." the brunette whined "I don't know. We'll see if I really get anything from that commercial."

"Yeeeeees I can't wait for the next shooting to see Narumi-kun again."

Momo laughed "Hey pedo-manager! Leave the poor guy alone, you already have Kana-san."

"Hey, Kana's the one and only." Hana had hearts in her eyes "So anyway- This is the last one for today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Hana and Momo got in the building "By the way, after this photoshoot, we need to talk."

Momo gulped "You're making me nervous."

"Cut it out, silly." the manager rolled her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate it when you say that 'We need to talk' thing?"

"Yep."

* * *

"I don't care. I have nothing to do with Momo Hinamori anymore. We're not together. Goodbye, please don't bother me anymore." Toushirou turned his phone off and shoved it in his pocket.

_'Damn it.'_ sighing, he walked around the corner and bumped into someone. "Fuh-"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I hope you're okay?" Misaki apologized without looking up at whoever she bumped into as she tried to save the oranges scattered on the street and other products she bought from the supermarket.

"... Misaki-san?"

The woman looked up at the familiar voice and smiled "Oh hey Toushirou-kun! It's been a while!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble, let me help you." Toushrou bent down and picked up some cans of tuna and the other things scattered around him.

"Ugh... Okay, I got this." Misaki huffed and smiled proudly as she managed to get her things back together in the bag.

And then, the bag broke.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me, Toushirou-kun! Please, come in and let me at least offer you a cup of tea or coffee."

"Sorry Misaki-san, but I don't think I-" Toushirou stopped protesting when he saw Misaki giving him the saddest look he's ever seen. Apart from Momo's sad face when he hurt her "I guess a cup of coffee will be okay."

"Awesome!" Misaki opened the door to her home and let Toushirou in "Come in!" she saw Toushirou hesitating to walk in and her eyes softened "Momo's not home. She's been very busy with work recently."

Toushirou let out a short sigh and got in the house after taking his shoes off.

"Make yourself at home. Coffee right?"

"Yes." Toushirou sat on the couch in the living room and looked around. _'Oh. Nothing changed.'_

He couldn't help but look at Momo's pictures he's seen already so many times. Ever since the school-trip to Italy, he didn't get the chance to see or talk to Momo.

He tried sending messages or asking his uncle's agency if they knew where she was. But all to no avail.

Misaki walked in the living room with two cups of coffee unnoticed by Toushirou. She saw him stare at the pictures on the wall and she smiled seeing the soft gaze he had for Momo's pictures. "Here's your coffee, Toushirou-kun."

The teen nearly jumped in surprise but kept his composure "Thanks."

Misaki and Toushirou sat quietly for a couple of seconds. Then Misaki spoke up "So... you and Momo broke up hm?"

Toushirou looked down quietly _'Misaki-san doesn't know the truth huh...'_

"Oh stop making that sad face, you make me want to be mean." Misaki snickered and started putting lots and lots of sugar in her coffee. "You know, it's normal. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. It's not your fault if you didn't like her-"

"That's not it...! There's just so many bad things I did to her and... I don't deserve her."

The woman looked at Toushirou and smiled "I don't really know the details of the story but... You don't seem to be a bad guy at all, Toushirou-kun." Misaki mixed her coffee "Now, listen to an experienced lady's advice hm?" she took a sip of her coffee "Momo is suffering a lot from this. She barely eats, works a lot, studies in her free time. She's going through a lot of things, ever since she came back from the field trip to Italy, and I bet you're not having a good time either. But Momo just... she's lifeless. I tried asking her what happened but whenever I did she'd force a smile and change topic."

Toushirou sat quietly and listened. Why? Why does it seem like Momo was somehow moved by his confession when she just flat out rejected him?

"But hey. You and Momo are still young. Both of you are quite mature, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still young. You have plenty of time ahead of you, take a break, take some time for yourself, do anything you want. If you like her, give her some time for herself. You probably know about Kazune, maybe she's still not ready for a new relationship."

Suddenly Toushirou's phone rang loudly, making him almost jump in surprise "Excuse me for a second." he answered the phone and got out of the living room.

Misaki leaned back on the couch and sighed "Aaah I wish Yamato was here..."

"Misaki-san." Toushirou walked back in the living room "I'm sorry but I have to leave now."

"Aw, that's too bad!" Misaki put her cup of coffee down and stood up "Some urgent business I guess?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for the coffee." the two made their way to the entrance "And sorry for the trouble."

"You silly kiddo! Thanks for the help earlier." Misaki stood by Toushirou as he put his shoes on "And... about the thing you said about not deserving Momo, I think I can relate to that. I used to think that I didn't deserve love." Misaki smiled remembering how Yamato got mad at her back when she said that she didn't deserve love. "But you know what? Everyone deserves the best from love. A certain someone taught me that."

Misaki accompanied Toushirou out.

Toushirou left in a hurry and quickly walked down the streets.

One month. It's been one month since he last saw Momo. In this month his family has been pestering him to go back to their mansion and start taking responsibilities for his father's company because the CEO was ill.

He tried to look for her in his uncle's company, but whenever he tried to look for her, they would always say that she's just all over the city for her photoshoots.

Toushirou wanted to find Momo and talk to her about what happened in Italy. But what was there to say? That he loved her? That he's sorry for acting like a douche just to protect her?

But there were still things he wanted to tell her.

_'No excuse can be good enough to justify why I hurt her. She doesn't deserve to go so much pain.'_

When he turned around a corner, he bumped into someone and he mentally cursed. What the hell was up with him today.

"Ouch..."

* * *

"Everyone was so happy." Momo leaned back in her seat "They kind of scolded me for not showing my face for a whole month but they immediately forgave me and we went shopping."

"I'm glad you finally got a day off." Hana pulled up at one of the parks close to Karakura River "Day off for you, day off for me. YAY! Hey, are you sure you don't want me to take you directly home?"

Momo laughed "I'll be fine here, Hana-san. I just want to take a walk. Thanks for the ride. Have fun with Kana-san, and tell him I said hi."

"Alright, be careful on the way kiddo. Tell your mom I said hi." Hana drove off leaving Momo in the park.

"One month hm?" Momo sighed and breathed in the fresh air in the park. It's almost winter.

_'That means it's almost Toushirou's birthday... OH STOP IT MOMO. Stop thinking about him, damn it.'_

In the past month, Momo has been working hard with her modeling career and with school. She rarely gets days off, but she was fine with it.

Whenever she went to her agency, which was Toushirou's uncle's, she'd always fear to meet Toushirou. So many questions lingered in her mind. Did she make the right decision? What would've happened if she just said her real feelings to Toushirou in Italy?

What if she told him what she really feels? What if she told him that she missed him?

_'No Momo. Don't do that. Don't! You made a decision, don't be a coward and focus on your job.'_

There were so many things she wanted to tell him.

As she walked around the corner, she bumped into someone and she fell back "Ouch..."

Toushirou pulled the girl up holding her hand "I'm sorry." He froze when he recognized her pretty face.

Momo looked at the hand holding hers and felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked up and met Toushirou's green eyes.

_'So many things...'_

_'... I want to tell her.'_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? And so they meet again after ONE MONTH! What will happen in the next chapter? There's only one way to find out...**

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**YAAAAAY!**

**Hey guys just a question! Would you like me to write also the scenes Momo will shoot in her commercials? Or something like that? Please write in a review what you think!**

**Also, is there anyone out there kind enough to make a good cover pic for Everyday with you or my other stories? lemme' know please! Just PM me :)**

**Okay sorry, I'm kind of hyper when it's late, it's almost 2 am here sooooo yah!**

**Favourite part? Scenes that got you caught up in particular? let me know in your reviews! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter! I follow back :))**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	44. Pink roses

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Yet again, I'm so sorry that I posted chapter 43 after such a long time!**

**So as a token of apology, here's chapter 44!**

**Unfortunately it's not as long as the other chapters, but well, better than nothing right? I really hope you will like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Chapter 44: Pink roses.**

Momo froze. Unknowingly, she held her breath as her eyes were captured by Toushirou's intense stare.

"..." she opened her mouth just to close it back shut, not knowing what to say.

Toushirou was in the same situation as Momo.

_'Get yourself together, Momo. You're over him.'_ she gulped scolding herself. _'Say something! Anything!' _"Uhm..."

_'Damn it, why can't I say anything?'_ Unknowingly, Toushirou's grip tightened around her small hand, and Momo flinched.

Toushirou noticed Momo's face twist a little in pain and immediately loosened his grip, still not letting go of her hand.

_'One month... I had one whole month to bury my feelings for him somewhere far away but...' _Momo stared at him, her gaze getting softer as Toushirou's fingers swiftly laced with hers. She missed it. The feel of his fingers, his skin, his hand tha would constantly either pinch her cheeks or ruffle her hair. Or gently wipe her tears away, kindly pat her head, slowly rubbing her back to comfort her.

She missed him.

If only she knew that Toushirou probably missed her even more than she missed him.

With an inner sigh, Momo slowly tried to pull away from him "H-Hitsugaya, please let go." She tried to look composed. But her eyes gave her away.

Toushirou did not want her to leave. He's been looking for her for the past month, and now here she was, standing in front of him, trying to push her feelings aside bexause he acted like an asshole. A smile, unbeknownst to him, curved up on his lips. "Did I ever tell you that you're just like an open book?"

Momo blushed madly and pulled back, breaking out from his spell. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe."

The young model was about to talk back, but then she just cleared her throat and frowned at him "I'm sorry, I have to time to waste to fight with you. See you." She turned on her heels and was about to walk it out in the coolest way possible, but then Toushirou grabbed her wrist out of instinct.

He himself was surprised by his own action, his eyes widened in shock. "Uh, sorry." He pulled back and tried to think fast for a way to spend more time with his beloved girl. Before he knew what he was about to say, he blurted out "Do you want to go and grab some ice cream with me?"

It took him all his self control to not slap his mouth with both his hands.

Momo looked surprised at Toushirou. He seemed almost... desperate? _'Impossible. Toushirou Hitsugaya would never be desperate for anything. Or anybody.'_ She stared at him for a second, as he still held onto her wrist; his eyes looking at her like some sort of lost puppy. A sad smile crept up on her face. "Sorry, but I'm currently avoiding sweets for work..."

Toushirou felt so disappointed. He felt like he was punched in his gut. "Oh, of course." He put on his calm façade.

"How about a cup of coffee instead?"

* * *

The walk to Starbucks was very awkward. Every now and then Toushirou and Momo would try to start a conversation, but their efforts were to no avail because they could only come up with Yes or No questions.

Luckily, Starbucks wasn't really far from where they were, and in five minutes, that felt like eternity to them, they arrived to their destination.

"I'll have an espresso." Momo kindly ordered the waiter.

Toushirou looked at her surprised "You drink espresso now? I'll have the same." The waiter quickly left to get their orders. "Since when?"

Momo tried to hold in her blush, not really wanting to tell him the reason.

_'I can't possibly tell him that I missed him so bad to the point of trying the things he'd usually order on our fake dates.'_ "That's what they give at work, so... I kind of got used to it." She nervously laughed.

It seemed like Toushirou didn't notice her little lie, and if he actually did, he didn't utter a word about it. "Oh, I see."

The waiter came back with their coffees and fled as soon as he served their drinks.

Toushirou took his time and put two sugar cubes in his coffee. Momo didn't bother to put anything in hers and she just slowly drank from the tiny cup.

"Isn't it too bitter if you don't put sugar?" Asked Toushirou while mixing his coffee.

Momo smiled "I'm used to bitterness."

Toushirou gulped, not knowing how to take her bitter remark.

"So..." Momo nervously wrapped her fingers around her cup. _'I wonder if they're still together.'_ "How's... Karin?"

The boy looked surprised at Momo. "She's... okay. What about you? How's work going?" He looked down at his coffee.

"It's doing great." Momo bitterly chuckled "It's good to hear that you two are doing okay." She suddenly felt anger rising up in her. "So I guess I can sleep over your confession now?"

Toushirou looked up with confused yet mad eyes. "What?"

Momo looked away "Back in Italy..."

He smirked "So you've been thinking about it?"

The brunette blushed and angrily defended herself, glaring at him. "No!" When her eyes met his, she felt weak and avoided his gaze. She couldn't possibly tell him how many times she wavered whenever she remembered his confession. But she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if he really meant it or if he said it just on a spur of the moment. _'I should ask him.'_ His smirk kind of ticked her off. "Was it even real?"

"More real than anything you've ever known." He replied truthfully.

Momo blushed different shades of red. Even though she knew he was sincere, she just couldn't bring herself to believe him. "Then why... Why are you with Karin if you l-l-lo- like me." She couldn't even say 'love'.

Toushirou sighed. He didn't want her to find out the truth, yet he wanted her to believe his feelings for her. But if he told her the truth, things could get worse and she might get in trouble. "Come back to me, and I'll tell you the truth."

Momo nearly slammed her hand on the table between them "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm trying to be serious here, Hitsugaya, and you can even find the moment to joke around?"

"I'm not joking." He said in a serious tone and held her hand resting on the coffee table.

_'The feelings I buried as far as possible from my heart...' _Momo looked at his hand holding hers. She didn't really want to pull back, but she still did. "I really don't understand you, Toushirou. When I try to get close to you, you walk away with another girl. When I try to get away from you, you just come and tell me to come back to you." _'... they're just coming back up, piling up, pushing away everything I've been working for so hard in this past month.'_

The brunette looked at him with sad eyes, on the verge of tears. "What are you trying to do by messing me up like this?"

Toushirou was taken aback from her sad look. Whenever she cried or looked so sad, he'd never know what to do. "Momo, I..."

Suddenly his phone rang loudly, making the two of them nearly jump from the surprise.

Momo caught a glimpse of Toushirou's cellphone and saw 'Karin' on its screen, blinking as it rang. She felt a knot in her throat, and it seems like just her name pulled her back to reality. Of course, how could she forget about Karin just from Toushirou's confession? "You should answer that..."

"Shit." Toushirou cursed under his breath. Recently he's been ignoring Karin, if it goes on like this, Yuki might set off another trap. "Look, I'll be really quick." He sped out of the coffee shop from the main entrance, leaving Momo sitting quietly in her seat.

The model grabbed a post-it from her bag and quickly scribbled down a note; then she grabbed money from her purse and left it the note and the money on the coffee table and then she left, passing by the second entrance on the other side of the shop.

* * *

"-ri-san... Hina-sa-... Hinamori-san!"

Momo snapped out of her daze and looked up at an unfamiliar pair of bright blue eyes. "Ah! I'm really sorry!" She shot up her chair and deeply bowed in apology "I'm truly sorry!"

The handsome model looked at her blankly "Hinamori-san, I'm sure that you, like anyone else, have some problems you need to sort out. But please don't create trouble at work."

"I'm really sorry, Kyo-sempai." Momo didn't dare to glance up at her sempai and stood back up, still looking down at the ice blue high heels she was wearing that matched with her backless cream coloured summer dress with a heart-shaped neckline. "Oh no, I have to get changed!"

Momo ran off full speed to her dressing room and wiped off the make up and changed clothes "Hana-san!"

"What?"

"Are we going to be late?"

"Nope! Hey Momo! You got mail!" Hana opened the door to the model's dressing room while holding a bouquet of pink roses with a letter among them.

Momo pulled down her sweater. "Who is it from?"

Hana shrugged and handed the letter to Momo. "Check it out. I'll wait for you outside." She left the roses on the table in the dressing room and left the young model alone.

Momo clumsily opened the letter and read the contents. She immediately recognized Toushirou's elegant calligraphy.

_Momo,_

_yesterday we didn't finish our conversation, you left before I could tell you clearly what I needed to tell you, so I'll just write it here._

_I love you._

_I know you won't believe me, I know why, but believe me when I say that I love you._

_I just wanted to keep you safe, for you to stay in your happy world where you can have fun with your friends and have a good time at work. And to do that, I had to stay away from you._

_Momo, I won't tell you every single detail of what's going on, because by doing that, you might get involved in this crazy maze I created out of pure stupidity._

_I'm sure you have a lot of questions you'd like to ask... If you want to go on with your peaceful life and don't want to have anything to do with a lying bastard like me, well... Let me know._

_If you wanna know the truth, come back to me._

_Burn this letter as soon as you're done reading it, or they'll find it._

_Toushirou._

Momo blushed madly and leaned back against the wall behind her, putting a hand over her mouth as her tears threatened to fall. She didn't know how to react. So many questions played around in her head.

Did he really love her? Was it all just a dream? Why did he have to stay away? Who is he trying to protect her from?

"Momo! Are you done yet?" yelled Hana from out of Momo's dressing room. "I'm hungry! They're gonna serve dinner after your photoshoot!"

Momo blinked, trying to hold back her tears and tried to keep her voice as normal as possible "I'll be there in a minute, Hana-san!"

_'No time to think about this now, I have work...' _Momo put her belongings in her bag and looked at the bouquet on the table next to the letter she read.

_'Burn this letter as soon as you're done reading it...' _She frowned just at the thought of throwing away such a sweet letter from him.

A smile escaped her lips, as she immagined how Toushirou looked like while writing this letter. Was he flustered as much as she is now? Or did he have his usual stern face on? How did he feel like while writing those things? Momo sighed as her manager called her again; she grabbed the bouquet of roses and threw it in the trash can on her way out of the big building with her manager.

Once she got in the car, she held tightly onto her bag, where she hid the letter inside her wallet, neatly folded to become a tiny square so that they, whoever Toushirou was talking about, would not find it.

Momo sighed. It's pretty obvious by now. No matter how much she avoids him, no matter how hard she tries to get away from him, there's no way out.

One way or another they'll meet again, wether they want it or not. Something tied them together, a bond so strong that nothing can tear them apart.

It's also obvious that she could absolutely get rid of her feelings for him.

On the way to the next workplace, Momo talked about her meeting with Toushirou and how much she still loved him.

Hana smiled. "So is this a happy ending? The two main characters finally have mutual feelings and the boy is romantically sending you flowers and love letters. And they lived happily ever after."

"I don't know." Momo looked out of the window. "He said he's protecting me from something. But from who?"

Hana shrugged "Maybe Yuki?"

"Yuki?" Momo tapped her chin with her finger, trying to figure out the situation. "Hmm..."

"So Momo, are you going to tell him that you love him?"

The brunette sighed "I don't know, Hana-san. What do you think should I do?"

"Well, you've suffered long enough for him. Why don't you make things a little bit hard for him? Bring him a little bit of trouble, don't make things too easy."

Momo gasped "Hana-san, how could you say something like that? He's already got enough problems by protecting me from whoever is causing already enough trouble, and you want me to give him more problems?"

Hana smiled "You're too selfless, Momo. Learn to love yourself more before you start loving others."

"I do love myself."

"Doesn't seem to be enough. You always end up getting hurt for others. Why don't you do something for yourself this time? Do you feel like you're ready to get back in a rocky relationship with Toushirou now?"

Momo slumped in her seat. "Well... not really but... if we love each other, then isn't that good enough?"

"Are you sure he loves you? 'Cause from what you told me, it seems like he's only been s_aying_ that he loves you."

"But..."

Hana parked on the parking lot by the tall building where Momo had her next photoshoot. "Look at this as a test. If he gives up after a little push away, then he doesn't love you." Momo felt her stomach flip over at Hana's words. "If he doesn't give up then you can do whatever you want."

The ladies got out of the car and started walking towards the building. "How should I uh... push him, then?" Momo asked trying to use her manager's words.

* * *

_'I can't believe I did that.'_ Toushirou sat on his couch and sighed. _'I wonder if she even bothered reading it.'_

He got up and cleaned all the crumpled pieces of paper on his living room's floor. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Toushirou! This is terrible, Karin is cheating on you!"

Toushirou stifled a laugh, recognizing the voice over the phone. He spoke up, trying to seem calm. "Oh really?"

"How could she do it to you? Right? We should make her pay for it, right?"

"We?" Toushirou said in an amused tone.

"Yes. So we should get together and think of some ways to make her pay."

"That's ridiculous." He burst out in laughter. "You're troublesome, but you're so stupid."

"W-what are you saying?! Toushirou, you should be careful with your words, I can do some terrible things to your little princess!" Toushirou stopped laughing at this point. "You think I don't know what you did today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you do. The bouquet of pink roses? I saw them. What are you planning to do by sending her flowers? Are you trying to bring her trouble? You should know the consequences. Just like back then."

Toushirou nearly sighed in relief. _'She didn't see the letter.'_ "Just like back then, right." He felt his phone vibrate, so while the girl on the other line was still blabbering some nonsense, he read the text he just recieved.

**I'm not a fan of pink roses. -Momo**

He put a hand over his face, knowing the meaning of the message and trying to get a hold of the big smile forming on his face. He sighed, letting himself get defeated by his emotions and spoke up. "Alright, I've hesitated long enough. Hey Yuki."

"What?"

"Fuck off."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3 I'll try to update soon, so please leave a review!**


	45. Red Poppies

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 45 for y'all!**

**Kinda long, so I hope you guys will enjoy this :)**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed and put this on their fav-list! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Red Poppies**

* * *

"Oh so that's why." Misaki couldn't suppress a smile on her face. "I see, thank you, Hana." She hung up and sighed. "Man, why must my daughter keep quite about everything?" Misaki glanced at the stairs, waiting for Momo to make her appearance. "Momo!"

"What?" Momo yelled back from her room.

"Come downstairs, there's a delivery for you!"

Momo stretched her arms up and jumped out of her bed. "I'm coming!"

The model ran downstairs, still a little bit sleepy.

"Ah, there you are. It's in the living room."

"Hn thanks Mom." Momo walked in the living room and found a bouquet of different coloured tulips. She walked towards it and felt all fuzzy inside; she grabbed the bouquet and a note fell down from it. Momo got the note and read its contents.

_Remember back when you told me that you didn't know almost anything about me? I think I'm gonna have to steal your line. I thought I knew everything I needed to know about you, yet I don't even know what kind of flowers you like._

_So until I find out, I'm gonna send you different types of flowers everyday._

_-Toushirou._

"Momo?" Misaki peeked in the living room to see her daughter smiling, almost near to tears. She smiled. "Honey?"

Momo recomposed herself and smiled at her mother "Yes, Mom?"

"Let's go and have breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

"Aw! Isn't that adorable?" Hana giggled "Momo, you are such a lucky girl! Different types of flowers everyday hm?"

"That's actually a problem. Where do I put the flowers he'll send me?" Momo sighed as she put on a light blue summer dress. The top hugged tightly Momo's chest, while the skirt started up from below her chest and went down to her knees.

"Hinamori-san?" Momo looked back at the door to her dressing room. "It's Kyo. Can I come in?"

Hana freaked out like an annoying teenage girl, making Momo roll her eyes. "Please come in, Kyo-san."

The handsome young man obliged and entered the room where now Hana tried to look cool. "The director asked me to tell you that we're starting in 15 minutes."

"Alright, thank you very much Hanazono-san." Momo smiled at him while putting on white high heels on. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble." Kyo bowed. "Then, I'll see you on the set."

Momo nodded as she put a white thin choker around her neck that had a small elegant ribbon attached to it, careful not to mess up her hair the hairstylist fixed so nicely in loose curls.

Hana was calmly drinking a cup of tea on the couch and waited for Kyo to get out of Momo's dressing room. "Ne, Momo."

"What is it, Hana-san?"

"What do you think about Kyo-kun?"

Momo sat on the chair behind her. "Well, I think he's very professional, very serious about his work."

"Don't you think he's... just so..." Hana tried to finish her sentece, with a very serious expression. "So extremely hot?"

The model laughed "Oh Hana-san, you just never change hm?"

* * *

"Everyone, thanks for coming today. I'm really sorry for the delay of our commercial's shooting, one of the actors had some business they had to take care of." The director clapped his hands together. "Today we'll finally continue with our shooting. As you can see, today's setting is an apartment and a hall of a condo unit. Today, for the commercial, we're going to shoot how the accessories can look good both in semi-formal and formal attires. We'll start shooting inside the apartment, where we will shoot how the ladies put the accessories on as they get ready for a date, or to go out with friends. Come on ladies, time to get on stage."

Nanako went up first.

"So, Momo-san..." Akira wore a short strapless-dress that hugged tightly every curve of her body. "You pulled quite a good stunt last time. With the uh... beast and stuff."

Momo looked up at Akira from where she was sitting. She politely smiled "Thank you, Akira-san. It's not a beast though, it's a dog."

"I recently heard that you are Toushirou Hitsugaya's ex-girlfriend." Momo tensed up, somehow knowing where this conversation was going. "How was it like having a relationship with such a rich and handsome guy?" Akira smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I also heard that you're actually a poor girl, so you must've made the most out of your relationship right?"

Before Momo could even get angry at the petty model, the director angrily yelled at Akira "SHUT UP AKIRA, WE'RE TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

Akira flushed in anger and embarassment, and walked away.

Momo just shook her head and quietly sighed. This wasn't really the first time it happened, but Akira semed to be more fierce than the other models she had to deal with. She was used to it, but of course everytime someone would talk about it, it still hurt her.

Then Momo saw a hand offering her a small cup of coffee. She looked up and saw Kyo looking at Nanako acing on set while he was holding out the cup of coffee for Momo.

"Thank you very much, Kyo-san." Momo got the cup of coffee from his hands.

Kyo sat next to her. "Please don't mind Akira. She's a very aggressive girl, but I'm sure there's a good girl hiding deep inside... I think."

Momo snorted, trying to keep her volume down. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it anyway."

"You're used to it, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Kyo sipped on his coffee.

"Well... yeah." Momo looked at Kyo. "Kyo-san, you're actually a very good guy."

Kyo blinked. "Excuse me?"

The brunette smiled happily. "At first I thought you were cold and distant, just like- I mean, you know." She blushed and mentally smacked herself for nearly bringing up Toushirou at such a time.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Kyo looked back at Momo and smiled.

Momo was taken aback from his dazzling smile. Her heart actually skipped a beat from that.

Akira suddenly jumped in Momo's and Kyo's moment. "Kyooo-kun!" She started pulling him by his arms, holding it against her chest. "Let's go and practice for the next scene!"

Kyo sighed, irritated from Akira's annoying attitude. "Since when have you been interested in practicing for your scenes?"

"Akira come here!" The director yelled from his seat. "You too Kyo."

Akira grinned "See? We have to go now!" Kyo stood up and shrugged Akira off. He then turned around to look at Momo.

"Thanks for the company."

Momo's jaw nearly fell on the ground. "I-I'm the one who should be thanking you! Thank you also for the coffee!" She then remembered she hasn't even tried it yet.

When Akira and Kyo walked off towards the director, Momo took a sip of the coffee and she stifled a laugh.

The coffee was obnoxiously sweet.

* * *

"Cut! Re-do it!"

"What?!" Akira yelled. "We've been redoing this scene for almost 4 times already!"

"We won't stop redoing this scene until I think it's good enough." The director loudly clapped his hands to usher the staff to fix every prop on the set.

"What's wrong?" Momo whispered to Nanako who just pursed her lips.

"The director keeps giving them NGs." Nanako leaned back in her chair. "I wonder what's wrong, it seemed pretty good to me."

Momo sat next to Nanako and watched Kyo and Akira re-do the scene.

The scene was about the Engaged couple. In this scenario, Kyo is going to get Akira from her appartment. The couple is supposedly going to a fancy restaurant, so both of them were dressed pretty elegantly.

From the director's instructions, this was supposed to be the sequence of events: Kyo walks up to Akira's door, he rings the doorbell and Akira opens up; then she has to smile at him and the two have to walk down the hall like a normal lovey-dovey couple would do.

Momo titled her head, watching Akira smile at Kyo and him just waiting for her. Then, before she could close the door behind her, the director rubbed his temples and yelled out, yet again. "CUT! No no no, it's not good enough. There's something missing here."

"And what's missing?" Akira yelled back angrily. "I'm so tired of doing the same shit over and over again!"

"Why don't you ask yourself why you have to do it over and over again?" The director glared at her. "Be professional missy. Just because you've been in the star industry for a couple of years doesn't make you automatically a professional 5 star model/actress."

"Are you doubting about my talent?! Your instructions weren't just good enough you stupid director!"

"The instructions were fucking simple, you're the one who can't carry them right! God damn it, you just have to fucking smile! _Smile_, I'm telling you!"

"I did smile!" Akira whined.

"Well your smile wasn't a smile of a young engaged woman. It was a smile of a fucking prostitute desperately looking for customers."

Akira flushed in madness and stomped her feet on the ground. "Well why don't you let the rookie over there do it then?!" She pointed her slender finger against Momo.

Momo gulped nervously and pointed at herself. "Me?"

"That's actually a great idea. Momo is more professional than you." The director turned around and waved at the brunette to walk up to him.

Momo obliged and nervously walked towards the angry director. "Uhm I don't think this is such a great idea...?"

"Don't worry Momo. I'm sure you'll be fine." The director pat her back and looked at her from head to toe. "I guess the dress will do. Do you need time to read Akira's role on the script?"

Momo nervously nodded. "I think I'll have to take a look." She started walking towards her old seat, since she left the script there.

"You have ten minutes, Momo." The director got up from his chair. "Alright everyone, you can all take a break now."

"Twenty minutes, Momo-san." Akira arrogantly raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "It took me only twenty minutes to grasp my role. You'll probably need an hour or so. What can you do in ten minutes?" she laughed.

The brunette just walked off to her dressing room and leaned against the door was she closed it behind her. "Oh no." She ran up to the desk and grabbed her phone with shaky hands. "Where's Hana-san when I need her?"

Momo then heard the sound of the toilet flushing, she turned around and saw Hana walk out of the toilet sighing in relief. "Oh hey Momo." Hana pat her stomach "Shit got real in there, I don't think anyone should go in there for at least a week." The manager noticed Momo's pale face "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I'm in trouble." Momo shoved the script in her manager's face "I've got nine minutes by now to grasp this role!"

"What?" Hana grabbed the script and read it. "Wasn't this supposed to be Akira's role?"

"It was. Until the director had the briliant idea to make me do it because Akira kept doing NGs."

"Let me help you out then." Hana sat on the couch and quickly read through the manuscript in her hands. "Come on, tell me what you know so far about this character."

Momo panicked and nervously played with her fingers. "All I know is that she's engaged with Kyo-san's character and uh... In today's scene the engaged couple is supposed to go out on a formal dinner... How the heck am I supposed to get into this character by nowing only this much?"

"Aw, formal dinner!" Hana giggled. "But, what was wrong with Akira? Why did she keep having NGs?"

Momo pursed her lips. "According to the director's words, she was supposed to smile sweetly at her lover, but he said that her smile seemed like a prostitute's smile."

Hana burst into a fit of laughter. "And how'd she react?"

"She got so mad and pointed her finger at me, giving the director the magnificent idea to make me do this role... I mean, this is supposed to be a 'try', maybe just to prove Akira-san that even a rookie like me can do it."

"Well, you just have to smile then, what's the problem with that?" Hana lazily threw the script on the table.

"Yeah but..." Momo picked the script from the table and mindlessly flipped through the pages. "I don't think the director wants me to just.. smile. He said a smile directed to a lover..."

Hana smiled, leaning back in the couch. "Ooh, to a lover." The smile turned into a smirk. "Then there should be no problem."

Momo frowned. "What do you mean 'no problem'? It is a problem. How the hell am I supposed to satisfy the director's request?"

"Oh come on Momo, you know what to do. Doesn't it remind you of something familiar? Date? Formal? _Lover_?"

The teen realized what Hana was talking about. "Why are we talking about him now?"

"Him? I didn't mention any guy at all." Hana grinned. "It's gonna be easy Momo. Just immagine, while you're filming, that you're going out on a date with your beloved." Momo blushed and Hana smiled at her reaction. "Try to think about how you felt when you had to go on a date. Do you remember that? Do you remember the feeling of anticipation of him waiting for you just outside your door? And do you remember how you felt when you'd open that door and see him standing there, ready to spend a lovely evening with you?"

A knock was then heard on the door. "Hinamori-san, the director is calling you."

Momo gulped and looked desperately at her manager. But she just got pushed out of the room, and Momo found herself walking back on set.

"Good luck, little Momo!" Akira waved her hand as Momo walked on the set. She ignored her fellow co-worker and got 'inside' one of the 'apartments'.

_'It's okay. I can do this. Just think about my beloved...'_ Momo looked around the 'apartment'.

There was a living room, further on was a kitchen and to its right the dining room. There were more doors inside that would represent doors to the bedroom and to the bathroom, but in reality they lead to nowhere.

The walls were painted in white and here and there were decorations that changed depending on who was shooting some scenes.

When Momo had to shoot her scene, the apartment had lively colours, with cute pictures and decorations on the walls and a messy kitchen. When it was Nanako's turn, the apartment was sober, very feminine with different beautiful flowers on different surfaces. And now, supposedly in Akira's turn, the apartment was very elegant and sophisticated.

Momo gulped when she saw the staff frantically running around to fix up the last things on set. _'Think Momo. Immagine you're the one going on a date with your beloved.'_

_Try to think about how you felt when you had to go on a date. Do you remember the feeling of anticipation of him waiting for you just outside your door?'_

Her manager's voice echoed in her mind.

_And do you remember how you felt when you'd open that door and see him standing there, ready to spend a lovely evening with you?"_

"Momo." The director spoke up from his seat. "Are you ready?"

"Just a second, please." She brightened up suddenly and stood up and put the purse that went with her clothes on the kitchen's stand and her wallet on the dining table. Then she ran back to the couch and nodded at the director.

"Lights! Camera!" The lights turned on and the cameras were set up. "Action!"

Kyo stood at the end of the hall. Then he started to elegantly make his way towards the girl's apartment. When he rang the doorbell, he recieved no response. _'What is Hinamori-san doing?'_

Akira had a triumphant smile on her face as she and her co-workers watched Momo nervously walking around the apartment, trying to find the purse and wallet. _'What is she trying to do? My character is not a 5 year old kid who can't even find her things. She's supposed to be a beautiful and sophisticated woman who's deeply in love with her man.' _She then glanced at the director, who still had a calm façade on his face.

Momo fixed herself up after finally finding her purse and wallet, then she walked up to the door. She took a deep and shaky breath. She's now deeply convinced that she's about to meet her real beloved one, totally engrossed in her character.

Kyo didn't know what was going on on the other side of the wall, so he was just about to press the doorbell again, when Momo slowly opened the door. He was in his role, but when he saw Momo's expression, he nearly slipped out of character.

When Momo opened the door, she didn't see Kyo. She saw her beloved.

She saw Toushirou.

Then she came back to earth and blushed and looked down, realizing that she associated the role of her _beloved_ to Toushirou. She hesitantly looked up, wishing to see Toushirou again, but she saw Kyo with his calm face, yet confused eyes.

The two stared blissfully at each other for a while, until Momo smiled hopelessly at him, thinking that she might have ruined the scene by slipping off character because she was thinking of Toushirou, but then Kyo lost his composure and blushed. He immediately tried to cover his face with his hands, but Momo just giggled at his reaction.

Kyo sighed and smiled in defeat, while Momo walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Then Kyo and Momo silently walked down the hall, and following the script, he grabbed her hand.

"Cut!"

The atmosphere seemed to be very tense, everyone looked at the director, waiting for his final judgement of Momo's performance.

"That was magnificent." Everyone clapped after hearing the director's words and Momo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "You portrayed the character in a different manner, but it was perfect. The main concept was still there, and you added in a touch of yourself."

Akira fumed in madness. "But director! How could you accept such drastic changes to the character you created?!"

"I actually like Momo's recreation of the character, so I have no complaints."

"But you can't give her the role." Akira said in an unsure tone.

"Who said so?" The director held his head high. "I'm the director, I decide what goes around."

"Uhm... Director?" Momo shyly spoke up. "I think I'll stick with my old character. Akira-san is more suited for this role."

"No she's not. You did perfectly the scene she couldn't do! In one take!" The director sighed. "No way Momo."

"But we've already filmed the first scene at the park!" Akira yelled in protest.

"We can re-do them, no problem."

"I'm really sure Akira-san will be able to do this scene perfectly now." Said Momo in a kind tone to the director. Then she turned to look at Akira with a confident smirk. "Right, Akira-san?"

* * *

"Serves that bitch right." Hana grumbled. "Why didn't you just directly steal her role, Momo?!"

Momo smiled. "Showing her that I was able to do it was enough. There's no need to trouble the staff by taking them to the park just for me to re-do Akira-san's role."

"Well, that's very considerate of you, but that's their job, they get paid to do it. But I think you're right. Just showing off your super skills like that was enough of a big slap across her face!" Hana pulled up in front of Momo's house. "Off you go, shining star."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Don't call me shining star, it's disgusting."

"Oh whatever you dork. See you tomorrow."

Momo walked in her house and yelled out to no one in particular "I'm home!"

Her mom was at work, so she had the house all to herself. Momo walked in the kitchen to look for something to eat, but she found an empty fridge. "Ah, I have to go shopping for grocery..."

When she was about to walk out of the kitchen, she noticed the bouquet she recieved that morning. She blushed, remembering how she actually used Toushirou to get into her role and successfuly beat Akira.

"I'll just tell him not to send me bouquets..." she sighed and grabbed her phone. Then she stopped typing and thought for a second. _'But since he was the reason I did well at work today, I should thank him somehow...'_

_'Bring him a little bit of trouble, don't make things too easy.'_

Momo pursed her lips, remembering what her dear manager told her. "Why do I even listen to her advices?"

Her favourite flowers were poppies. But it was winter, and it would be definetely impossible to get some poppies at that season. Momo smiled to herself. _'So this is going to help him, but at the same time bring him trouble. Hana-san better not whine about this tomorrow.'_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou raised his eyebrow at Rangiku, standing at his doorstep.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Rangiku looked at him seriously. In the past month, they didn't talk much, so Rangiku still didn't have the chance to ask him what's been bothering her ever since they got back from Italy.

Toushirou shrugged. "Come in, it's cold out there." He stood aside of his door to let Rangiku in and closed the door behind her. "Want some tea? Coffee?"

"Saké would be great, thanks."

"You idiot. Do I look like an old grumpy man who's into drinking saké on lonely nights?" Toushirou lead Rangiku to the living room.

Rangiku frowned. "I want saké!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, you're just a gues here." Toushirou grumpily walked into the kitchen and re-emerged in the living room with a glass of water for the girl. "Drink it up."

"Whatever." Rangiku waited for Toushirou to sit on the couch. "Care to tell me what's going on with Karin?"

"Why, what's going on with her?" Toushirou asked back, not wanting to tell her anything.

"Oh come on dude." Rangiku sighed. "Karin and Yuki."

"What? They're friends, what's wrong with that?"

"You're really planning on not telling me anything?"

Toushirou stared quietly at the nearby window. "Look, Rangiku. This has nothing to do with you."

"It does have something to do with me since it's involving Momo."

"Why, are you her mother? Her sister?" Rangiku was taken aback from his remarks. He somehow felt guilty and just sighed. "Look, why don't you ask Rukia?"

Rangiku looked blankly on the floor. "Right, why didn't I think about it before?"

Toushirou just shook his head. "That's it? Can you leave now?"

"I guess so. Hmm... I should call Rukia later." Rangiku mindlessly walked out of Toushirou's house. She was about to get out of the gate when he suddenly called her out.

"Rangiku!"

"What?"

Toushirou bit his lip, not sure if he should be asking this question to her or not. _'Ah fuck it.' _"Do you know Momo's favourite flowers?"

An evil grin appeared on Rangiku's face. "Why? Are you going to send her flowers? Or are you perhaps trying to win her back?"

"Just shut up and tell me."

"I won't tell you unless you tell me why!"

Toushirou blankly stared at her quietly, then he slowly closed the door and left her out.

"OH COME ON TOUSHIROU!" Yelled Rangiku from his front yard. "Fine! One way or another I'll find out anyway!"

"I shouldn't have asked her." Toushirou turned his laptop on and started surfing on Internet, looking for different types of flowers. "Hmm... maybe sunflowers... or daisies."

His phone suddenly buzzed and he easily grabbed it to read a text.

**Red poppies. No need for bouquets. -Momo**

"What the fuck are red poppies?" Toushirou googled the said name on Momo's text and sighed. "Seriously Momo... Where am I supposed to find red poppies on winter?"

* * *

"Red poppies?!" Hana laughed, holding her sides as tears streamed down her face. "That's brilliant!"

"I'm kind of feeling guilty now. Where can he buy red poppies on winter?" Momo changed into a light orange summer dress, preparing for the final shooting of the commercial. "When can I end this game, Hana-san?"

"As soon as you'll stop thinking that way." Hana helped Momo pulling the zipper on the back of her dress up and tying a white ribbon around her waist. "It's not impossible to get red poppies on winter. There are some places in the south countrysides of Japan where people still cultivate red poppies in green houses."

"South?" Momo sat on the chair by the mirror as the hairstylist curled her long black hair. "That's pretty far." She sat quietly for a minute and sighed. "He won't get me red poppies. Can't he just order them online?"

"Countryside Momo. I don't think they have online services in a flower shop." Hana grinned. "Wouldn't it be romantic if he went all the way to the countryside just to buy you red poppies? And to top it off, you even told him not to buy you bouquets, so he'll travel all the way down there just for one red poppy! Awwww!" She squealed and browsed the web on her phone.

Momo pursed her lips. "No, he wouldn't go that far for me..."

"We'll see. Hey, the first bouquet he sent you were pink roses right? Look, I searched on Internet their meanings. It says that pink roses express an admiration for beauty, deep affection and admiration. Then next he sent you red tulips. Let's see..." Hana scrolled down her screen, looking for more information. "Here, red tulips. The meaning of tulips is generally perfect love! Oh my God Momo! That's adorable!"

Momo blushed and thanked the hairstylist when she was done doing her hair. It was now pulled up in a high ponytail, with the tips curled nicely. "Hana-san, seriously, it must be just coincidence. Besides, he didn't send me flowers this morning..."

"Oh shut up, maybe he's just busy."

"Does that mean I can already cut it out with this stupid game?"

"Nope." Hana started laughing like a maniac. "Oh this is fun!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Momo, that early morning Toushirou was already up and at the train station of Karakura.

"A ticket to Fukuoka please." Toushirou grabbed his wallet from his pocket and paid for his ticket. "Thank you."

He threw his backpack over his shoulder and started making his way towards the platform written on his ticket. The train would come in just a couple of minutes.

When the train arrived, Toushirou walked in and found his seat.

He sighed when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Hmm let me think about it. I think I'm going WHERE THE FUCK I WANT." He grumbled. "You stalker."

"I'm not stalking you."

"Your bodyguards are."

"... Whatever. Just come back to me already. Or I'm going to have to make a move."

"I can't believe I used to date you." Toushirou nearly smacked himself. "Come on, let's see what kind of scary move can you do."

The train has already left the station, Toushirou looked out of the window as the train traveled fast across the railroads.

"You'll see."

Toushirou hung up and stifled a laugh. _'If she's seriously going to send someone after me, then Yuki is seriously an idiot.'_

* * *

"Nanako-san, you were great!" Momo cheered for her new friend who kindly smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Momo-chan. You should've stayed inside the roulotte, it's very cold today, even though it's so sunny." Nanako rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up as they walked towards the roulotte where the actors or models changed clothes. "It's sunny but it feels like it's going to snow."

"That would be weird." Momo giggled and snuggled in her fuzzy blanket she got from the staff. "I hope Akito-san will show up soon."

"He will." Said Kyo as he stepped in the roulotte while taking his jacket off. "He never skips work. But he often comes late."

"Typical of Akito." Narumi joined his three fellow co-workers while rubbing his hands together. "Man, it's so cold today!"

"Yeah, the sun doesn't help much." Nanako went behind the curtains where her clothes and work clothes were neatly hung up, changing clothes. "I hope it won't start snowing, it's so bothersome."

Momo smiled hesitantly. "I like snow."

"But it does feel like it's going to snow soon. I've seen a couple of clouds out there." Kyo took his scarf off and walked towards the second curtain where the boys' work clothes were situated.

"Ugh, I didn't bring an umbrella." Nanako re-emerged from behind the curtain wearing a cute skirt, a white button up shirt and a cozy cream-coloured cardigan. "Momo, did you see my shoes?"

Momo pointed at the pair of knee-high boots under the table and Nanako thanked her. "Where's Akira-san?"

There was an awkward silence and no one replied to the brunette's question.

"Alright guys, I'll see you at the director's party this weekend?" Nanako said as she put on her jacket and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey wait for me, let's go together!" Narumi clumsily put his sneakers on and followed Nanako suit out of the roulette. "Nanako!"

"They sure get along well." Momo sat on the chair by the make up table.

"They're childhood friends." Kyo got out from behind the curtain while fixing his necktie that matched his business suit.

"Oh wow. That's adorable." Momo smiled and then there was an awkward silence for a while. She noticed Kyo undoing his necktie, so Momo walked up to him, still wrapped up in her blanket, and helped him. "Thank you very much for playing along at the last shooting."

"What do you mean playing along?"

"Well I... kind of messed up when I smiled at you, but you just managed to get us out of that situation."

Kyo looked down at the girl who was closely fixing up his necktie for him. "You messed up? I thought you were playing according to the script."

Momo blushed. "Sorry."

"Well well, looks like you two are getting along hm?"

Momo turned around to meet Akira's cold glare. She took a step back from Kyo since she was already done fixing his tie and just nodded at Kyo. "I'll be outside, maybe Akito-san will be here soon."

"Wait, Momo-san, it's cold outside, why don't we just stay here?" Offered Kyo while Momo just smiled at him and held up her blanket.

"This is keeping me warm. I'll see you on set, Akira-san." Momo smiled coldly at Akira and got off the roulotte.

"That rookie's annoying as fuck." Akira started getting her leather jacket off.

"Well, that rookie beat you at the last shooting."

Akira just glared at Kyo and stripped right in front of him. "It was mere luck."

"Of course." Kyo grabbed another blanket from the rack of clothes in the roulotte and walked out.

Momo was taking a walk in the park, since the director managed to reserve a big part of the park for the shooting. The park was usually deserted anyway, but the director just wanted to make sure that the shooting could go smoothly.

They were basically back in the park where they shot the first scenes for the commercial.

Momo looked off into the distance, staring at the sunset over the nearby lake in deep thoughts. _'I wonder what's Toushirou doing now...'_

She smiled to herself. _'It's nice to think about him without needing to deny my feelings.'_

Suddenly she felt another blanket draped over her shoulders, she looked up to meet Kyo's eyes. She smiled at him. "Thank you very much."

"You've been doing nothing but thank me, Momo-san." Kyo smiled back at her and held her hands. His eyes widened. "You're freezing!"

Momo looked down at their hands with hazy eyes. "Really?"

Kyo lead Momo into the roulotte, Akira was already out when the two got inside. "Wait here."

"But, wait, Kyo-san!" Momo reached out to stop him but he was already out. The brunette heard some people out the roulette wondering where Kyo was running off to.

After a couple of minutes, Kyo was back from the closest coffee shop he could find. He brought back with him a cup of hot chocolate and speed-walked into the roulotte. "Here, drink this."

"Kyo-san, I'm not dying, please calm down." Momo chuckled as Kyo shoved the plastic cup in her hands.

"Please, just to ease my mind, drink this."

Momo put the cup on the table next to her and held his face with her hands. "See? My hands are warm now. You're the one who's freezing now, why don't you drink it?"

Kyo's cheeks were slightly tinted in red, but Momo thought that it was only caused by the cold weather.

"Kyo!" The director barged in as Momo slowly retracted her hands from Kyo's handsome face. "Come on."

Kyo nodded at the director who quietly left and looked at Momo. "You should stay in here."

"Kyo-san, I'm not a kid." She smiled crookedly as he just left and closed the door behind him, in a silent order to make her stay inside the roulotte.

Momo, not wanting to trouble her sempai, decided to just stay inside the roulotte and check her old facebook account that she hasn't checked in a while.

"I really should change my name on facebook..." She complained as she stared at the large number of people that sent her a friend request. She scrolled down through her newsfeed and chuckled at some stupid remarks Ikkaku usually writes.

**Ikkaku Madarame**

Today at 5:49 pm in Karakura

**Accent marks and italics can make any word look beautiful.**

_**Bonér.**_

The brunette held in her laughter at her friends' comments on Ikkaku's status.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

_**Chlàmydìa**_

**Renji Abarai**

_**Génìtàl Thùndèrstòrm**_

Momo liked his status and kept scrolling down her phone, looking at Rukia's new pictures of her new Chappy gadgets or her pictures with Rangiku and Orihime.

She went on Rangiku's profile and just noticed the new photo album with their pictures from Italy. Most of the pictures were selfies of Rukia and Rangiku, then Italy's view from the airplane, then Verona's streets and everything about the city, and some pictures from the restaurant they ate at by the river.

A smile crept up her face when she saw a picture of her and Toushirou while they were eating their pasta at the restaurant.

Momo looked around to see if anyone was inside the roulotte with her; once she was sure she was alone, she saved the picture in her phone.

"I'm such a creep." She mumbled to herself and sighed. She glanced at the drink Kyo bought for her and took a sip. "Wow, it's been so long since I last had anything related to chocolate..." She leaned back in her seat and drank the hot beverage. "This will definetely keep me warm for the shooting."

"Momo-san." Kyo walked in the roulotte and smiled. "You actually stayed in the roulotte."

"Well, what can I say... I'm a good girl." Momo smiled to herself and walked out of the roulotte. "Thanks for the hot choco."

"Stop thanking me, seriously." Kyo shook his head as Momo just laughed it off and walked out of the roulotte.

Akito was already there with the director, discussing about the scene they were about to film.

"This will be the touching reunion of two childhood friends." The director played around with the script in his hands as he spoke to the two models/actors. "You two know that Momo's character is the spunky one, so she's the one who has to liven up the scene."

"Aw man. Couldn't it have been Akito-san's character?" Momo faked laziness and drammatically slouched her shoulders.

"Nope. You two already know how to act this out?"

Momo shook her head. "I sincerely have no idea what to do." She earned a glare from the director, making her take a step back from him. "Well, I mean... Give me five minutes, and I'll be ready. Akito-san still has to change clothes anyway."

The director mindlessly nodded. "Right. You two better hurry up, I can't wait to wrap this up and go home to my wife and kiddos and have some warm tea in front of my fireplace."

Momo walked to where she was supposed to be standing at the beginning of the scene.

_'Let's figure this out Momo. You're taking a walk at the park, and from afar you see a very familiar face.'_

She glanced at the distance from where she stood to where Akito would be standing.

_'That's pretty far to be able to recognize someone...'_ Her gaze softened remembering how she usually recognizes Toushirou from a crowd even kilometers away from her._ 'Sorry Toushirou, I might have to use you again for this.'_

She took a couple of steps back so that she could naturally walk into the scene once they start filming. The crew set up some reflectors to have better light to shoot the scene. _'What would I do if I met him after ten years...?'_

"You two ready?" The director yelled from his seat.

Momo and Akito nodded.

"Alright. Momo, get those blankets out of here."

When she obliged, she felt the cold wind hit her exposed arms as she only wore a white tank top tucked inside an aqua coloured skirt that hugged her tightly starting from beneath her chest to slightly below her thighs. She wore matching coloured flats and of course she had the accessories on her wrists.

Momo cursed under her breath at the cold mean weather that almost made it hard for her to breathe. "Let's do this!" _'Ten years without Toushirou?'_

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

Everyone silently watched as Momo and Akito walked towards each others direction, though the two of them were looking down.

When Momo looked up, her eyes immediately welled up, surprising the director who was closely watching through the monitor next to him.

Akito went on walking until the spot he was supposed to stop to. When he looked up, he saw Momo with a shocked look, eyes tearing up and trembling hands over her mouth.

For a second, he was confused by her reaction. Her character was supposed to be a cheerful and spunky girl. What was she trying to do by crying? She was supposed to be happy for seeing her friend after ten years in such a casual way. Then he managed to jump into her flow.

Akito knew where this was going. _'Did she plan this all along?' _He decided to play along, and followed the instructions of the script. He smiled warmly at her and at this point she was supposed to smile back.

But she didn't smile back.

Still crying, she desperately ran towards him. As she ran, snow started to fall down slowly, and when she got to him, she jumped and hugged him tightly.

Akito spun her around and laughed happily. Momo pulled her head back from his shoulder and with still tears streaming down her face, she gave him her best smile.

Akito blushed madly at the sight, and if the director didn't yell out that they were done, he could've done something to the girl in his arms.

"Good fucking job guys! That was tear-jerking!" The director clapped his hands as Momo pulled back from Akito, who hesitantly let her go. "Was it your idea, Akito?"

The boy shook his head. "It was all her." Momo already walked off to one of the crew members who had her blankets and she immediately wrapped herself in it. "Director she got me to play along with her... I was just dragged along."

"She's good right?" The director looked up at the white cloudy sky. "Also, the snow's timing was just perfect!"

"That's crazy luck." Akito shook his head.

"In the showbiz world, I think that the next important factor from talent and passion is luck." The director walked off back to the monitor next to his seat and re-watched the scene from the different views of all the cameras in the park.

"Ooooh it's freezing out there!" Momo shook as she got on the roulotte.

"Oh, Kyo-san, you're still here?" She rubbed her hands together and quickly went behind the curtain to change.

She immediately put on her skinny jeans then her white V-neck shirt and put on a striped white and blue big sweater and her low-cut boots.

"I'm waiting for my manager. Do you have any plans after this?"

Momo shook her head and put her beanie on. "I'm gonna walk home now."

"Why don't you let me give you a ride then? It's already dark out."

Momo pursed her lips and nodded. "Sure, why not." She grabbed her bag and checked for any messages.

**Are you done at work? -Toushirou**

She immediately typed a reply to his message.

**Yeah. Why? -Momo**

**You at the park right? -Toushirou**

**Yes. -Momo**

**Come out. I'm waiting for you outside. -Toushirou**

Momo glanced out of the window of the roulotte and didn't see Toushirou.

**You fucking with me? -Momo**

**I wish... -Toushirou**

The brunette bulshed madly at his comeback and stood up. "I'm going out for a second, Kyo-san."

Kyo nodded, engrossed in the manuscript in his hands, studying his lines for another drama he was working into.

She clung onto her white coat and walked off the step of the roulotte. She looked around and saw Toushirou standing by the entrance of the reserved part of the park.

Momo ran towards him, trying not to look too eager or excited to see him. "Didn't really appreciate your text."

"You started it." He shrugged.

Momo noticed the single red poppy in his hands, elegantly wrapped into a classic transparent plastic with a red ribbon at the lower part to hold the pack together. "Where did you...?"

"Fukuoka."

"Fukuoka!? What? When?" Momo panicked, not able to let the informations sink in her brain.

"This morning. It was the only place with red poppies at this season." Toushirou yawned and held out the red poppy at Momo. "Here you go."

Momo freaked out. "Are you crazy?! Fukuoka? Toushirou, how much money did you spend for such a stupidity? Fukuoka is on another fucking island! Please don't tell me you went by train."

"Okay, then I won't tell you that I went by train."

Momo knelt down on the ground and sighed. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Toushirou smiled at her. "You called me Toushirou."

Momo blushed and stood back up. She got the flower from him. "Thanks."

"So uh... want to go out for dinner?" Toushirou asked lamely.

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans with Kyo-san." Momo bowed at Toushirou. "You shouldn't have bothered to get the poppy all the way to Fukuoka."

"Oh, must be that guy coming over here right?" Toushirou coldly stared at the handsome young man walking towards them.

"Could you possibly be Mr. Hitsugaya?" Kyo asked politely holding his hand out. "I'm Kyo Hanazono, nice to meet you."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya." The two shook hands, and Toushirou looked at Momo. "Alright, I'm going home now. Just wanted to deliver that." He pointed at the flower in Momo's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Momo."

"Yeah bye." Said Momo in a daze, still not believing that Toushirou went all the way to Fukuoka. When she came back to reality, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Tomorrow?"

Kyo grabbed Momo's hand and bowed at Toushirou. "The director is calling for you."

"Really? Is there anything wrong?"

The two models walked off into distance and Toushirou just looked at them walk away.

* * *

"Oh shoot!" Momo jumped out of her bed after seeing the time on the clock on her bedside table. "I'm going to be late!"

She ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and while she rubbed shampoo with one hand, she brushed her teeth with the other.

As soon as she was able to rinse every bubble of shampoo and soap off her body, she quickly got out of the shower and dried herself with her towel.

She ran back in her room and changed into short denim shorts, thigh high black socks, a white strapless shirt with a heartshaped neckline and a medium sized cream coloured buttonless cardigan over it. The cardigan reached just above where the shorts ended, Momo rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and ran back into the bathroom to dry her hair as fast as possible.

She didn't even bother to style up her hair, she just left it down, grabbed her beige leather jacket and her black purse from her desk, then she ran downstairs towards the entrance. She put on her knee-high boots and sped out of her house.

Her phone started ringing in her purse and she clumsily grabbed it and answered. "Hey Ran! I'm so sorry, I'll be there in a couple of minutes!"

"What? Oh my God, don't tell me you just woke up!" Rangiku laughed on the other side of the line.

"Hey, no need to rub it in!" Momo looked down at her wrist and cursed when she saw that her wristwatch wasn't there. "I even forgot my watch at home."

"Whatever, hurry up, we're waiting for you!"

"Okay fine." Momo hung up and elegantly speed-walked down the streets.

* * *

"Hello?" Toushirou answered his phone as he buttoned up his white button up shirt.

"Hello there." Purred Yuki on the phone.

"... I've been waiting for your move since yesterday." Toushirou picked a necktie from his drawers, not giving much attention to Yuki. "Or was it some stupid joke to stop me from going to Fukuoka?"

"Who said it was for you?"

Toushirou stopped in his tracks for a moment. "What?"

"I never said the move was supposed to be against you." Yuki chuckled.

Toushirou ran a hand through his hair. "Don't."

"Too late. They're already following her."

"Don't do it Yuki." Toushirou ran out of his house, holding the phone with his right hand and his jacket on his left hand. "Don't you dare."

Toushirou heard a weird crackling sound on the other end of the phone, something that sounded like a walkie-talkie. "Did you find her?"

"Yes ma'am." another male voice replied to Yuki.

"Okay. For now, follow her, wait for my signal."

"Yuki, what the fuck are you planning?" Toushirou got his car out of his garage and sped off towards Momo's home.

"You know how important a pretty face is for a model?" Yuki snickered. "I'm going to bring her down. Starting from her carreer. Then her friends. Then her family. Then _you_."

"Sick bitch." Toushirou hung up and drove as fast as he could, using every shortcut he knew to get to Momo.

* * *

Meanwhile Momo already reached her destination. Well, almost.

She only had to cross the street now, and she'd be at the coffee shop where her friends were waiting for her.

Ever since she got out of her house, she's had the feeling that someone was following her. _'Maybe it's just my impression. Oh, there they are!'_

She waved her hand to Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime, sitting inside the coffee shop, looking out through the big floor-to-ceiling windows of the shop.

And so, she started to cross the street.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! Chapter 45! :) Hope you all liked it!**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**

**Edited 06/07/2013 oopsie daisies, I had to write the some words' meanings here, but I totally forgot when I published this lol**

**NG= Not Good (scenes)**

**Ichigo and Renji's comment on Ikkaku's facebook status are genital illnesses.**


	46. In the dark of the night

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for this late update, I've been a little bit busy and lazy recently so sorry about that.**

**But hey! Here's lovely chapter 46 ;) This might be one of my favourite chapters for I love the way you lie! I really hope you guys will enjoy this!**

**Shoutout to Kings of Leon for this chapter's title :)) (I've been addicted to their music recently, specially Revelry!)**

**Big thanks to those who always review! Thanks to those who re-read this story of mine and those who put this on their fave list!**

**Thanks also for the awesome support for this story and for Everyday with you! You guys don't even know how happy your reviews make me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: In the dark of the night.**

* * *

Momo walked across the road.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her purse, and she quickly grabbed it.

**14 Missed calls from Toushirou Hitsugaya.**

**9 New Messages.**

"What the..." Momo read the notifications on her phone without stopping to cross the road.

When she looked up, she saw Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime panicking inside the coffee shop and suddenly fretting up to get out.

Rukia was the first who got out. "Momo hurry up!"

Momo looked at Rukia with a confused expression and turned her head to the side to see an expensive looking car, a Mercedes, speeding up towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and everything happened so fast.

A black Porsche drove faster up to the Mercedes' side. Before the Mercedes could get to accomplish its objective, the Porsche sped up to run in front of the Mercedes, and in the process it drifted sideways and the Mercedes hit hard the Porsche's side.

Rukia ran across the road and pulled Momo away from the dangerous scene.

"Are you okay Momo?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"What the hell was that all about?"

The three bombarded Momo with questions, but the brunette was still looking at the disaster on the road.

Her eyes welled up when she recognized the black Porsche. "Toushirou..." she whispered in a shaky voice as her legs suddenly felt weak.

"What are you talking about Momo?! Come on, we'll take you to the hospital!" Rangiku tugged on Momo's arm, but the model was still looking at the two cars on the road.

She escaped from her friends' grasp and ran towards the black Porsche. Her hands shook as she reached for the door for the driver's seat. Her heart beat harder and harder every second at the sight of Toushirou leaning against the door, with blood prickling down the side of his head.

Momo slowly opened the door and caught Toushirou before he could fall to his side out of the car. She fought back the urge to cry and brought her hand up to his face. She tried to hold the sobs in, her tears now freely streaming down her face. Her hands slowly ran through his hair, gently pulling up the bangs from his forehead.

"Momo, the ambulance is coming in a couple of minutes, you should move away from Toushirou for a second." Rangiku gently put a hand on Momo's shoulder.

The brunette just shook her head. "I can't. He hit his head, I can't move him." She shook. "I can't leave him here. There's no way-" When she turned to look at Rangiku, she saw the Mercedes that hit Toushirou's car. "Is someone else hurt?"

Rangiku shook her head. "The man on the other car ran away when we were calling the ambulance."

Momo looked down at the unconscious Toushirou in her arms. She wiped her tears away and tightened her grip on his shoulder. "You're an idiot..."

* * *

"He was very lucky. Since he didn't have his seatbelt on, he could've risked to directly fly out of his car and die. But the other car didn't hit his car hard enough to do that, so Mr. Hitsugaya managed to get away from that disaster with a light concussion and a fractured arm." The doctor closed the folders in his hands and kindly smiled at Momo. "Please rest assured. He will definetely get well soon. He just needs a good week of rest."

"Thank you very much, Doctor." Momo bowed as the doctor left the documents with Toushirou's diagnosis at the end of his hospital bed and left the room.

"You should get yourself checked too, Momo." Orihime comfortingly rubbed Momo's arms.

"I'm fine, really." Momo sat on the chair next to Toushirou's bed. "I'm sorry for the trouble girls."

"What are you even talking about, Momo. It was no trouble." Rangiku ruffled Momo's hair. "Don't make such a hollow face. He's not going to die, the doctor said he's going to be fine."

Momo just forced a smile, looked down at Toushirou and held his hand.

"Why don't you go home, Momo?" Rukia leaned back against the wall by the door. "Take a shower, freshen up, change clothes and just lay on the couch while watching disgustingly romantic movies and eat some ice cream while you're at it."

"I can keep you company if you want!" Rangiku and Orihime offered making Momo smile.

"Thanks but... I think I'll stay here." Momo gently squeezed Toushirou's hand. "I feel anxious when I'm not around him."

Rukia was about to protest, but she just sighed. "Alright. I'm going home. I'll see you soon, Momo?"

Momo smiled sadly at Rukia in a silent apology, as the raven haired girl left the room, soon followed by Rangiku and Orihime.

Rukia stormed out of the hospital and grumbled. "What's so special about him? She should just find a better guy."

"It kind of seems like no matter what happens they always end up together." Orihime sighed dreamily. "Is this the proof that the Red String of Destiny is true?"

"Nonsense." Rukia looked up at the hospital building. "It's just coincidence."

"But who was that man following her? And who was the one in the car?" Rangiku rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Would Yuki really do such a thing?"

"We're not sure if it's her." Rukia sighed and got her phone from her bag. "We'll have to find out."

"Don't you two think that we should've told Momo about Yuki...?" Orihime asked unsure.

"I told you girls from the beginning that I don't want to tell her. She'll just get worried and do something stupid to help us that might get her in trouble." Rukia replied, not looking up from her phone. "Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna kill myself if you two want to tell her. What I'm trying to point out here is that it's something about her, Toushirou and Yuki. If I was her, I'd rather hear it from Toushirou instead of my nosy friends."

Rangiku and Orihme glanced at each other and then looked at Rukia. "Wow, you're unexpectedly a very good person, Rukia."

Rukia flushed. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! We should go and call Misaki-san or Hana-san and ask for a change of clothes for Momo." Orihime linked her arms with Rukia and Rangiku. "Then maybe we could inform the boys at least of the accident. They're still Toushirou's friends anyway, right?"

"Of course." Rukia smiled and the three walked off.

* * *

"Hey honey." Misaki greeted her daughter as she walked in Toushirou's hospital room. Momo just smiled sadly at her mom and glanced back down at Toushirou.

Misaki pursed her lips. "Did you have lunch already?"

Momo just silently shook her head.

"Okay," Misaki walked up to Momo's side and kneeled down, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, looking up at her. She glanced at Momo's blood-stained clothes, then noticed her hands were shaking. "Why don't you go home and eat something?" Misaki held Momo's hand. "Take a shower, change clothes and call Hana, ask for a few days off."

Momo looked down at her mother with empty looking eyes. "A few days...?"

Misaki frowned and nodded. "Momo, the concussion was light, but a concussion is still a concussion."

Momo nodded and chuckled bitterly. "Of course..."

"But don't worry. I'm sure in a couple of days he'll wake up... So for now, please go home, okay? My shift ends this afternoon, I can look after him while you're away."

The brunette nodded and got up from her seat. Misaki helped her put her jacket on and Momo silently walked back home.

"Please, Hana-san."

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it... I may be able to give you two days off, Momo. No more, no less."

"Two days..." Momo mumbled to herself in dismay. "Okay, it's better than nothing."

"Good, but tomorrow you have to attend the party."

Momo bit her lip. "Is my presence really necessary?"

"Momo, you told me you wanted to climb to the top in showbiz. You need to show your face as much as possible. Don't tell me you're backing up now."

"A-absolutely not, Hana-san..." Momo looked down at her feet. "I'm just worried about Toushirou."

"Honey, let's make this clear now. The moment you asked for more work was the moment when you chose work over Toushirou."

Momo gulped.

"... Two days Momo, I'm really sorry, I can't delay it any longer."

"Alright, thank you, Hana-san."

"You're welcome. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Sure..." Momo hung her phone up and slumped down the couch in the living room. She was supposed to eat lunch, as her mother ordered, but her stomach wasn't really in the mood for that. She put her hands in her hair in despair, looking down, seeing the blood on her sweater.

Her eyes welled up once again, she hastily stood up and took her bloody sweater off.

_'Why is he so fucking stupid? Why would he put himself in danger like that?'_ Momo ran upstairs in her bathroom and started up the shower, letting the water heat up. _'Why would he do that? What if he never wakes up?'_

Momo felt panic rising up from her stomach, and just the thought of Toushirou never waking up made her feel so bad and sick.

Trying to shake the thoughts away, she took a quick shower and ran straight in her bedroom to put fresh clothes on.

She quickly packed her things up, lost in her thoughts.

She noticed her phone blinking on her bedside table, so as she slipped on her white short-sleeved dress with the black skirt starting from the bottom of her chest, she walked over her bed and grabbed her phone.

She nearly dropped her phone as she read the message.

**Look what happened because of you. Nuisance. You should just die and stay away from him. This is all your fault!**

Momo put a hand over her mouth, gasping. She looked at the sender of the message but her phone only showed **No Number** on it.

She took a deep breath. _'This is... Could it be...?'_

Momo was lost in her thoughts as she slipped on black thigh-high socks and packed a small brown backpack to bring with her at the hospital.

She grabbed a dark grey knitted cardigan and skipped downstairs. In a hurry she grabbed her trench coat, backpack and after swiftly putting on her gray Uggs, she ran out in full speed to catch the bus.

Once she finally reached her destination, she gracefully speed-walked to Toushirou's room to find him still sleeping peacefully on his bed.

She felt relieved seeing him unharmed, expecting some gory action in his room after the text she recieved.

"Oh, Toushirou." She quietly sighed, sitting next to him and holding his hand. Momo quickly scanned his handsome face, which seemed so pale and hollow. Her eyes roamed down to see his shoulder seem smaller and his collarbone more visible. _'He got thin...'_ She brought a hand over her mouth and choked back a sob. "Please come back... I'm so sorry." She whispered, squeezing his hand in her small one, looking down at him.

_"You don't even know what's going on... I love you."_

_"Come back to me, and I'll tell you the truth."_

Momo leaned back in her chair, resting her hands on her lap. Guilt slowly ate her from the inside, because deep inside, she knew what was going on. She was just too scared to face her problems and escaped by burying herself in glanced at Toushirou and felt once again pain in her chest.

Not bearing the pain anymore, she stood up and walked towards the window and leaned against the wall, watching people below walking around the busy streets of the small town. Momo rubbed her arms, feeling oddly cold even though it was quite warm in Toushirou's hospital room.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, unbeknownst to her. _'I've been doing nothing but running away... I left him to fight on his own, while I lived in my own happy bubble.' _She glanced back at Toushirou still motionless on his bed.

Ever since she got back from Italy, Momo's already figured it out. It was obvious. But she didn't have any proof to point her finger at Yuki.

So she decided to get busy with work and ignore the problem. She's been recieving evil notes, rotten flowers and any other sorts of shit she could get. But Momo kept ignoring Yuki's childish attempts, believing that the girl would one day get tired of this bullshit.

But that didn't happen. And things got worse. _'How could she do this to him?'_ Momo leaned her head against the wall, looking at the grey sky that threatened to pour snow down.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Momo, remember to go to the director's party tomorrow. It's been postponed." Hana was in business mode.

"Okay." Momo breathed out, knowing how much trouble she brought to her manager by selfishly asking a couple of days off. "Thank you again, Hana-san."

"Don't worry about it, I hope he gets well soon..." Momo could hear the sound of papers moving here and there from Hana's line.

"Oh, Hana-san... I don't know what to do anymore." Momo said in a hurt and desperate tone. "What if he doesn't wake up? What if he won't make it? It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let things get like this..."

"Momo!" Hana scolded her. "Get a grip! You need to be strong now, more than ever. Toushirou is a strong young man, he'll definetely get better, have faith. Please, please don't do anything reckless to fix things up, because things will only get worse. Wait for him Momo... Wait for him."

Momo nodded to herself, trying to hold in her sobs. "I'll wait..." She looked lovingly at Toushirou with sad eyes. "I'll wait for him..." She whispered, clutching her phone tighter.

"Good. I'd really like to keep you company, but I have so many things to do at the agency, move around with your schedule and everything. Take care."

"Okay." Momo felt so devastated. Things were going downhill, and it was going down so easily. _'Get a grip, Momo!'_ She scolded herself and grabbed a book from her backpack.

Momo has always been a fan of romantic modern books, in fact she has a collection of books in her room. Most of the books were gifts from her fans who knew her likes and dislikes, and she read every book she recieved.

All of the books were pretty recently published from famous authors. Among her collection, she liked mostly Sophie Kinsella's books.

Momo sat on the chair next to Toushirou's bed and quickly got engrossed in it. She didn't notice time quickly passing by, and when she looked up from her book, a nurse walked in the room.

"Good evening."

Momo smiled and closed the book in her hands. She glanced at the clock. "Oh my, it's already 7 pm."

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat, Hinamori-san?" The nurse asked kindly as she fiddled with the machines attached to Toushirou's body.

Momo shook her head and stood up. "I'll go and buy something. I'll be right back." She grabbed her coat and wallet.

After grabbing a couple of packed onigiris in the mini-market near the hospital, she quickly got back to the hospital, not feeling good for being away from Toushirou.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she saw him still where she left him; she ran up to the chair next to his bed after slipping off her coat and leaving it on the couch by the window.

She took the plastic off the onigiri and ate it quietly next to Toushirou. "Oh Toushirou, what are you going to eat?" She noticed one of the small tubes connected with a small needle to his forearm. "Oh right... intravenous drips..." She munched on the triangular shaped bundle of rice and felt hunger slip away. She looked at the needles and tubes connected to Toushirou's body, the monitors on the side beeping, signaling his heartbeat. "I hate seeing you like this..." She whispered, holding his hand. "I'm so sorry, Toushirou... I'm really sorry... If only I didn't run away from this, you wouldn't be in such a state..." She left half of the onigiri she didn't eat on the bedside table and leaned over to lay her head on the side of Toushirou's bed, looking up at him.

Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Momo's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking at the light that brightened the room. She glanced up and saw Toushirou's peaceful sleeping face.

She felt a pang of disappointment, hoping she would see him wake up and bring everything back to normality with his usual commanding and perverted attitude.

Feeling resigned, she half-smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "Good morning." She stood up and felt pain in her back, probably for the position she took the whole night to sleep.

She grabbed her backpack and went in the bathroom to freshen up, brushing her teeth, fixing up her hair and changing from her dress into a pair of skinny jeans, a white fit V-neck shirt with her sleeves ending at her forearms and three buttons coming down at the end of the V-neckline.

When she got back out of the bathroom, she saw her mother tending on Toushirou, fixing up some needles here and there while the doctor checked his files.

"Hey honey." Misaki greeted her daughter once she was done fixing up the machines.

Momo waved at her mother as she put her backpack on the couch and grabbed her phone. "Hi Mom. I have to go to a director's party this late afternoon... I'll come back here tonight then tomorrow I'll be back to work."

"Okay." She smiled.

"How's... how's he doing?" Asked Momo.

"His stats are normal, heart beat is strong, no problems with breathing, no problems with brain or other injuries..." The doctor closed the folder in his hands. "We just have to give him time, he'll be fine."

Momo muttered an incoherent thanks to the doctor as he left with Misaki. When she sat down on the chair, she checked her phone for any missed calls or more messages from the private number that she got yesterday.

**Get away from him. He's MYNE.**

Momo furrowed her brows at the typo written in capitals, not knowing if she should laugh or be worried. _'At least, from tomorrow, he'll be safe.'_

"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE MAN!" Ikkaku burst through the door and jumped in Toushirou's room, making Momo jump from surprise. "Oh hot damn, is that you, Momo?!"

Momo smiled. "Hey, it's been a while."

"It has!" Renji peeked in from Ikkaku's shoulder. "Man, did you get prettier?"

"Stop trying to get in her panties, dude. She's Toushirou's woman." Ichigo pushed through and walked in the room. "Hey Momo."

Momo just shook her head. "You guys haven't changed."

"Hey hey hey! Don't you see my new hairstyle?!" Renji gasped showing off his neat ponytail.

"Looks good." Momo smiled. "You guys should keep it down, the nurse is glaring at you." She nudged towards the nurse in the hall glaring at the noisy boys who just bowed in apology.

"Sorry." Yumichika walked in with Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime, carrying a basket filled with fruits. "You know how loud our boys are."

"_Our boys?_" Ikkaku echoed in disgust stepping away from Yumichika who winked at him.

"Hey Momo." Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime ran up to hug Momo.

"You look much better than yesterday." Orihime gave the brunette a light pat on the shoulder.

"Do I?" Momo smiled sadly. "I guess appearances really deceive."

"Come on, let's go for a cup of coffee, you look like you need one." Rukia pulled Momo up from her chair while Rangiku grabbed Momo's coat. "Let's go."

"You guys better behave while we're out, okay?" Rangiku warned the boys who obediently nodded as the girls left the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"Probably to talk about feelings and all that shit." Ikkaku snickered.

* * *

Momo shifted in her seat, sipping on her espresso while the other three eyed her intently. "So uh... we here to talk about feelings and all that shit?" she quoted Ikkaku's line.

Rukia frowned. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

Momo looked down and fumbled with her fingers nervously. "I'm fine... Better than what I expected."

"Jesus, Momo. You just saw the guy you love nearly drive to his death, how can you be fine?" Rangiku objected while eating one of the cookies on the plate on their table.

"I..." Momo's eyes welled up but she looked up and blinked furiously to keep her tears in. "I don't want to cry anymore. I've cried so much ever since I've been in touch with Toushirou."

Rukia frowned at Momo's statement, making Rangiku and Orihime exchange a worried look. "Then stay away from him. You deserve so much better, Momo."

"Do I, really?" Momo smiled sadly. "I don't. I knew what was going on. I just decided to ignore it and the burden fell on Toushirou." Her smile seemed more and more forced, often twitching to fall into a sad frown. "He doesn't deserve any of this shit. It's all my fault."

Orihime held Momo's hand. "You both deserve the best, Momo."

"I don't. He does." Momo wiped her tears away. "Rukia, please don't be mad at him. He's a great guy."

Rukia's frown got worse. "But Momo, he-! He fucking went with Yuki and Karin! He chose Karin over you!"

Momo nodded. "I know." Rukia was hit by a pang of guilt for the low blow she just gave her friend. "Just like how I chose work over him..."

"What do you mean?" asked Rangiku.

"I couldn't ask for more than two days off to stay with him in his current state. After those two days, tomorrow, I'll have to do everything Hana tells me and accept more job offers. I need to accept more job offers and find more opportunities to climb higher... I can't refuse anything anymore." Momo leaned back in her chair. "I don't know when I'll be able to meet you again."

There was a pregnant silence for a minute, which Rangiku easily broke. "We've got our phones. Facebook. Computer, Internet." She gave Momo a list of ways to contact each other. "We'll always be in touch!"

Momo just smiled sadly. "Of course." Her tone was passive, distant.

Orihime gave Momo a worried and sad look. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

The brunette gulped but didn't say anything.

"It's just your impression, Hime." Rukia gave Orihime a soft pat on her shoulder. "Momo..."

Momo looked up at Rukia who sighed.

"Do your best, okay?"

* * *

"You're leaving tonight honey."

Momo held in her breath. "Tonight?" she asked tightly.

"Yes, you have to be there by tomorrow..." Hana sighed. "I'm really sorry, I couldn't postpone it anymore."

"It's okay... I understand..." She whispered and looked back at her friends fooling around in Toushirou's room. "Do you know when will I be able to come back?"

"I don't know honey, depends on how the campaign goes."

"If I manage to do well... do you think I'll be able to come back quickly?"

"Probably... Hey, I gotta go... I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"I'm sorry Hana-san... I'm sure it must be hard for you too and Kana-san."

"Don't worry about me and my boyfriend, you silly girl. See you later."

Momo hung up and looked back at her friends. She didn't want to go to the party. She didn't want to leave.

After bidding their goodbyes, Ichigo and the others left Momo alone once again with Toushirou.

She slumped down on the chair, looking at Toushirou with hope. Hope thay he will wake up soon.

She held his hand for the past thirty minutes and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Momo gulped nervously. "I don't have much time left..." She glanced down at Toushirou, still sleeping peacefully. "Toushirou... please wake up." She whispered, squeezing his hand in hers. "I'm leaving soon... I don't know when I'll be able to see you again... please." She sobbed, not wanting to let go of his hand that felt colder than usual.

"I'm sorry for everything, Toushirou. For all the trouble, all the mistakes I made... The accident..." tears srpung down her eyes. "I hope you won't be mad at me once you wake up... I hope you won't be harmed by anyone anymore..." She sobbed. "I hope you'll find someone much better than me."

Soon enough, time ran out and she looked for her mother. She immediately spotted her before she could get in the OR (Operating Room). "Mom!" She called out.

"Hey Momo!" Misaki was completely covered up from head to toe except for her eyes, holding up her sterilized hands covered in sterilized gloves. "You're leaving already?"

Momo nodded solemnly. "If I do well, I might be able to be back sooner than later."

Misaki's eyes welled up but fought back her tears. "I'd really like to hug you now, but I can't."

Momo gave her best smile to her mother. "It's okay. I'll call you when I get there..."

"Okay." Misaki smiled and waved at her daughter. "Be careful, okay?"

Momo smiled and watched her mother walk in the OR where her colleagues were waiting.

She slowly made her way out of the building, feeling her feet getting heavier at every step she took.

When she was out, she saw Hana's familiar car as snow lightly poured down.

"Hey." Hana smiled at Momo. "You ready to go?"

Momo nodded, not feeling confident to speak up without breaking down into more tears. She's cried enough for one day.

* * *

"Momo-san, this way please." One of the staff memberes quickly ushered Momo to one of the changing rooms Hana booked. "The stylist, make-up artist and hairstylist are already in there."

Momo thanked the guy who quickly ran back to work. She walked in the room and was assaulted by the three ladies in charge to make her look human again.

She felt weak. She felt sick. She felt already nostalgic. She wanted to go back to Toushirou's side.

As she tries to weakly cheer up, the stylist got Momo to wear a long silky red dress. The front was very simple, strapless with a heartshaped neckline, the dress hugged her body in the right spots, enhancing her curves, it was backless, the back starting at the small of her back. The dress had a long trail behind, around a half meter or so.

The stylist tied a thin black lacy choker around Momo's neck and made a small elegant ribbon on the back of her neck.

When the stylist was done, the hairstylist styled Momo's hair. She curled Momo's long hair and put all her hair over her right shoulder, similiar to Lana Del Rey's hairstyle.

The make-up artist quickly worked her magic, laying out dark eye-shadow over Momo's eyelids and eye-liner pinned up on the sides of her eyes, giving her a feline look. She put a lot of mascara on Momo's lashes, making them way longer. The make-up artist put some blush on Momo's cheeks, since the girl was a little bit too pale, and deep red lipstick over her lips.

After final touch-ups, the three ladies left Momo brooding in the changing room, not wanting to go out and face the dazzling world of celebrities.

"Momo?" Hana knocked at the door and soon entered the room. "Wow, you look wonderful."

Momo forced a smile and put on black pumps and grabbed the black lacy masquerade on the desk in front of her. "Let's go."

The two walked up to a big dark wooden door where a big man in a suit stood imposingly. He asked for the invitations and Hana gave him what he wanted.

"Pucker up, Momo."

Momo nodded as the doors opened. Jazz music played softly in the backgroun, the sound of people chattering, the waiters walking around serving drinks and the sound of glasses clicking together filled the big room.

The party was up on the top floor of one of the high buildings in the city. The room had dim lights, dark floors, modern furnishing and big floor-to-ceiling windows.

Momo slipped on her black butterfly mask and entered into her business-mode.

She walked up towards the director, greeted and chatted along with important people from her industry.

Models walked around, chattering happily with directors, photographers and journalists.

Momo met many familiar faces whom she worked with, speaking up only when she needed to.

Time slipped by, and it was already the not-so-awaited night time for Momo.

She held her glass of champagne in her right hand, standing alone by the big windows, admiring the skylights of the tall buildings of the city.

The clouds hovered high in the sky as snow slowly fell down, covering the city in a white thin layer of snow.

The city was still lively, people were starting to decorate the city with Christmas decorations, and they were starting to build the big traditional Christmas tree in the main plaza.

As Momo watched them build the tree, a man in an elegant suit walked up to the other big window, close yet far from the brunette.

Momo noticed the man and her heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of the oh-so-familiar white spiky hair and the pair of emerald eyes behind his black elegant mask.

She held in her breath, putting a hand across her stomach, grabbing her side. She turned her head towards him, while he was holding a glass of champagne in left hand, looking out at the city.

Momo opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it and turned to look back at the view.

_'He's awake... He's fine!'_ She chanted happily in her head.

The memory of the texts she recieved, dragged her back down to reality and she turned her head away from Toushirou, putting a hand over her chest, feeling like she was getting stabbed over and over again.

Toushirou looked down sideways, glancing at Momo who just turned away from him. When he saw her quickly leaving and easily reaching the door that leads out to the halls.

He followed her suit, but the sea of guests held him back for a couple of seconds.

When he managed to get out of the crowded party room, he saw a door slowly closing, and he immediately knew it was Momo.

He speed-walked towards Momo's changing room and opened the door to see Momo clutching onto the desk on the other side of the room.

As he softly closed the room behind him, Momo took her mask off, and so did he. She turned to look at him, and tears sprung to her eyes. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

Toushirou welcomed her warmly, holding her tightly in an embrace. Momo put her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, grasping his back, his shoulder, touching him as much as she could, not having enough of him.

His hands gently roamed on her naked back until the small of her back, not wanting to let go of her.

She quietly sobbed into his neck, smelling Toushirou's scent she loved so much, getting herself as close as possible to his body.

The two sank on the floor, Toushirou leaning against the door and Momo kneeling between his legs.

"I love you-" Momo sobbed. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much. Much more than you love me." She chanted, still not letting go of him. "I'm so sorry." She gasped between her sobs, feeling how much skinnier he got. "Oh, I love you."

Toushirou pulled back, a pained expression graced his handsome features as he looked at Momo crying so much. Without saying a word, he pulled her in for a kiss. A sweet, passionate, rough kiss, not caring about the rest of the world outside the changing room.

The two forgot about the rest of the world, lost in each other, as the dark of the night engulfed the city while snow gently came down.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing this :3**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Favourite moments? :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	47. PS I love you

**A/N: Hey everyone! You guys are just so awesome that I couldn't wait to update this story any longer!**

**We reached over 900 reviews! Isn't that awesome?!**

**Thank you sooooo much for all your kind reviews, messages and for adding this story to your favourite list and me on your favourite authors!**

**When I first started writing this story, I really wasn't expecting all of this... but it happened, thanks to all of you!**

**Thank you again!**

**Also, big thanks to pinky3chan for the awesome cover I'm using now for I love the way you lie! (Link for the picture is on my account.) And thanks also to those who offered to help me with the cover of I love the way you lie! I'll be putting the links on my account, so everyone please make sure to check them out!**

**It would be nice if someone could do a good cover for Everyday with you xD**

**Here's chapter 47, a little bit shorter than other chapters, but well, I did update faster than usual right? Since this is so short and I'm sure someone out there will be complaining about it, I'll try to update soon!**

**So please just bear with me here :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH**

* * *

**Chapter 47: P.S. I love you**

* * *

Toushirou faintly heard the sound of plastic rustling and a very familiar voice.

_"What are you going to eat?" _He wanted to open his eyes so badly, just to see her again, to see her big chocolate brown eyes, her long lashes, her eyebrows that would either raise or furrow depending on her mood, her perky little nose he always thought was so cute, her soft lips he loved kissing whenever he had the chance to, her cheeks that easily got red almost in every situation. He didn't care about seeing anything else. He just wanted to see her.

_'She's probably eating...' _He heard her munching on her food. _'That sound... is she eating onigiri?'_

Toushirou felt a pang of irritation. _'She deserves to eat only in high class restaurants... She should at the very least have a good meal...' _He felt like smiling to himself, too bad he couldn't move a muscle. _'I'm so going to spoil her once I'm out of here...'_

His head felt very heavy, his shoulder hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried to move his hands, but all to no avail.

_"Oh right... intravenous drips..." _Toushirou's heart broke into tiny pieces when he heard her sad trembling sigh. _"I hate seeing you like this..."_

_'No... don't cry.' _He could already imagine her sad face, sitting next to him, on the verge of tears. Toushirou then felt Momo's hand holding his, a warm feeling invading his heart.

And then, he slipped away.

* * *

_"I don't have much time left..."_

_'What?'_ Toushirou heard Momo's soft voice. This already happened. He was conscious, he could hear her, but he couldn't open his eyes or move his body.

_"Toushirou... please wake up..."_

_'I'm trying Momo...'_ He couldn't even feel his body. Who was he kidding? _'Oh... Momo...'_

_"I'm leaving soon... I don't know when I'll be able to see you again..."_

_'Huh?'_ Toushirou's right hand twitched, too bad Momo was holding his left hand. _'Where are you going?' _Panic was clear in the voice in his thoughts. Toushirou tried his hardest to open his eyes, but he just didn't have enough strength to do it. And then, maybe because he forced himself too much, everything seemed to be getting foggy.

Toushirou's consciousness seemed to be drifting away once again, but he fought back, after once again hearing Momo's voice.

_"I'm sorry for everything, Toushirou." 'What the hell is she apologizing about?' _He angrily thought to himself.

_"I hope you won't be mad once you wake up..." 'I'll be mad if you leave me... Don't cry.'_ He thought painfully, faintly hearing her soft sobs.

_"I hope you'll find someone much better than me." _Toushirou's heart shrunk and broke into tiny pieces. What was she saying? He was utterly hurt and confused. Why would he find someone better than her? No one is better than her. She was the top. Way up high, so hard to reach even for him.

_'Why... is she saying goodbye? Is this the end?' _Not able to fight it anymore, he once again drifted away.

* * *

Toushirou's eyes suddenly opened, and he was blinded by the white light in his room for a second. When he regained his sight, he looked around the light room and noticed a half-eaten onigiri on his bedside table.

Right on cue a nurse entered Toushirou's room. When she met his tired green eyes, a smile spread on her face. "Good morning, Mr. Hitsugaya... More like, good evening."

Toushirou weakly nodded and panic rised up from his stomach, remembering Momo. "Could I please have my celphone? Or just lend me a phone please..." His voice sounded raspy.

The nurse looked at him confused. "How about a glass of water first?"

Toushirou's bad temper showed up. "Just... gah. Is Misaki Hinamori-san here?"

"Yes."

"Could you just please call her?"

The nurse huffed. "She's currently busy assisting in OR. Let me bring you a glass of water and you cellphone. Please don't move."

Toushirou sighed and raised his hand to run it through his hair, but the sight of needles firmly placed by tape stopped him. "Oh shit."

_"I'm leaving soon." _Momo's voice echoed through his head, panic once again coming up, tormenting him.

"Where the hell is she going?" He sighed desperately, trying to gather up some strength to at least sit up.

The nurse came back in with a glass of water and a wireless white land-line phone. "Your cellphone should be with your clothes that Hinamori-san's daughter kindly washed for you. I'm not sure if your phone is still working after the accident, so I brought you the hospital's wireless phone." She left the things on his bedside table. "Would you like me to throw the onigiris away?"

Toushirou shook his head. "Leave it. Thanks."

The nurse took it as her cue to leave, but before she did it, she warned him. "No sudden moves, Hitsugaya-san."

Toushirou ignored her and gulped the glass of water down. He turned his head to his side and saw his clothes neatly folded on the line of chairs up against the wall to his right, his phone resting on top of the clothes along with a small envelope.

He tried to reach for it with his left arm, not wanting to move his right bandaged arm. Then, Misaki came to save the day... or evening.

"Misaki-san." Toushirou weakly sat up on his bed, making her fret to run to his side.

"Gee, Toushirou. I thought Nana told you clearly not to move around." She said in her calm voice.

"Misaki-san, no, I have to go." His voice rising at every word. "Momo... she's..."

A small sad smile featured her lips. "She's leaving tonight." She said in a tight whisper.

"Please, let me go." Toushirou almost pleaded, holding up his left arm at her. "I need to go to her."

Misaki stared at Toushirou for a second. "Are you actually scared of needles?"

"W-what?!" He snorted dramatically. "I mean, puh, please! I wouldn't be-" He stopped after seeing Misaki raising her eyebrow, giving him a look that clearly said 'oh-come-on-don't-hide-it'. "Fine. I may or may not be a little bit scared of them."

She smiled. "Just stay here. You need to rest." She left the room with a knowing smile. "Toushirou, you better be here when I come back in the morning..." She warned him.

He shrugged innocently as she closed the door behind her. Then he faced the needles stuck in his arm. "Fuck, you're not a kid anymore!" He scolded himself as he slowly took the tapes off, then he slowly eased the needles out, making him grimace and almost throw up.

He finally took the four needles off and slowly stood up. _'I've been asleep for a couple of days but I feel so tired.' _

Toushirou changed as fast as he could into his clean clothes and grabbed the envelope.

A smile graced his face, recognizing the elegant calligraphy.

He didn't bother to read it just yet, because he was too eager to get out of the hospital and find Momo. So he put the envelope in his coat's pocket. He checked for his wallet, his cellphone and his keys, then sped off.

* * *

After driving home, slowly of course, Toushirou changed into a white button up shirt, black slacks, black blazer and a red necktie. He grabbed one of his old black masks from his closet and put his leather shoes on.

On his way home he called his uncle who was worried to death, and he has been informed of the masquerade party that was going to be held that night. Juushirou informed him of Momo's departure that night, but he didn't go into details... more like didn't get the chance to give him more details because Toushirou panicked and hung up on him.

He had to be quick, it was already late, and he wasn't sure if he would've been able to catch Momo at the party in time.

After jumping back in his car, he drove to the tall building in the city where the party was held and immediately found his way in.

He went all out, looking all over the big elegant room as jazz music played softly in the background for Momo.

But he didn't even know what she was wearing, how she looked like that night. It was going to be hard, specially because it was a masquerade party.

"Damn it." He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters' treys and walked up towards the big windows that opened up to a beautiful view of the city.

Throughout the party, he went up and spoke to every brunette he saw, but to no avail.

He sighed, sipping on his glass, noticing a stunning young lady standing just a couple of meters away from him, looking out also into the view of the lit up city.

Toushirou noticed the girl glancing at him. Her hair was elegantly curled and pulled on her left side, a black butterfly mask covering her small face, a red dress that hugged her sexy and slim figure that was completely backless.

Her body looked oddly familiar, but Toushirou shook off the idea, having had almost the same feeling with some other brunette out there.

He sideglanced at her when she was looking at him, and his eyes widened when he saw his favourite pair of chocolate brown eyes.

_'It's her.' _His breath got caught in his throat, his fingers held tightly on the thin glass in his hand. _'Momo...'_

When he noticed she turned around to immediately leave, he turned towards her way and followed the long red trail of her revealing dress.

"Hi big boy, you wanna go somewhere with me?" A model jumped in front of him, making him take a step back from her, but Momo didn't stop marching out.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now." He said in a tight voice.

"Aw, why don't you go with me instead?" Another girl purred making him just glare at the two ladies. "Who are you looking for?"

"Love." He cut them off and followed Momo who just got out of the big wooden doors.

When he managed to get out of the party room, he saw Momo's changing room's door slowly closing. He quickly speed-walked towards it and saw her standing by the table on the other side of the room.

Toushirou closed the door behind him and took his mask of at the same time Momo did. He noticed from her back how tense she actually was, and he didn't know what to expect from her at that moment.

When she turned around, Toushirou felt like the sun was warming his world up once again. There she was, the only one who can bring him at the peak of happiness, but also the only one who can drop him into the pit of despair.

Her eyes welled up, and there he fell into the pit of despair, as her tears stremed down her beautiful face.

Then she ran towards him and jumped into his arms he's been unknowingly holding open for her.

She held tightly onto him, her hands roaming around his back, grasping as much as she could. Toushirou embraced her, holding her tightly in his arms where she seemed to be so small. His hands ran freely on her naked back, feeling her smooth skin under his hands was one of the best feelings he's ever had. He was tempted to go lower, but he held back. _'Not really the right moment to be thinking about this, Toushirou.' _He scolded himself as Momo sobbed in his arms.

Suddenly feeling weak, he pulled her down to sit on the ground, leaning up against the door behind him.

"I love you." And there, he was way up high on the peak of happiness. A smile escaped his lips as her scent made him want to nuzzle up against her slender neck he loved so much. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much." His heart fluttered in happiness. How many agonizing nights has he had, hoping so desperately for those words? "Much more than you love me." Toushirou felt his heart suddenly sink down. _'How could she think that...?' _He sadly thought to himself, but at the same time he knew why she said those words.

He has been nothing but a douche to her.

Yes, he admitted it to himself. He was fully aware of all the bullshit she had to pull through because of him. From the start, their meeting, his blackmail, his jealousy keeping her locked away from anyone else's reach, his cold attitude towards her, his choice of Karin over Momo.

Nothing can justify all of these stunts. He knew better than that. Hell, she deserved only the best.

And now that he knows that his way to protect her has been doing nothing but harm her, he'll give her the world.

"I'm so sorry." Momo sobbed in his arms, her hands roaming up on his shoulders. "Oh, I love you..." She sighed in the saddest tone Toushirou's ever heard.

He loved her. All Heaven and Hell knows how much he does. He's been waiting probably not long enough to hear those words. He immagined to hear them further on, in a happy place, in a happy moment, in a much better scenario.

But he was willing to accept everything from her now. Now that she's going to leave in a far place where he can't reach her.

Toushirou pulled back and stared into her teary brown eyes. Her make up was still intact, but he didn't really like it when she had too much make up on. It hid the beautiful girl he's fallen in love with.

She sat straight, looking back at him, confused by his actions, not wanting to stay away from him.

He could look at her forever. Everything about her was just so adorable to him. Toushirou felt pain stabbing through his chest at the thought that this night might be their last one together.

Toushirou pulled her back towards him into a sweet, passionate, rough kiss.

Momo was surprised at the roughness in this kiss she's been secretly waiting for so long, but she didn't care.

What she cared about was the despair she could feel in the kiss. She gasped between his fervent kisses. "Toushirou... wait...!"

He unwillingly pulled back and looked at Momo with dark eyes. "We don't have much time left, right? After all, you're leaving tonight..."

Momo's stomach churned under his gaze. "I... I am." She admitted sadly. "How did you know?"

"Uncle Juushirou." Toushirou muttered while he drew lazy circles on her naked back.

Momo yelped when Toushirou pulled her closer to his body, letting her head rest on his chest as he lazily draped his arms around her, nuzzling on her hair. She noticed some bandages poking out of his right sleeve. "You're supposed to be in hospital!" She gasped, trying to pull back only to be refrained by Toushirou's iron grip. "Toushirou!" She scolded him.

"Would you rather have me in hospital?" He asked faking an innocent look.

She frowned. "I want you to get well soon... You hit your head." Momo whispered, her voice lowering as she remembered the accident. She raised her hand to touch the side of his head. "You were bleeding." She could still remember the terrifying feeling at the sight of him laying still on the cold ground. She shuddered. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'd feel better if you wouldn't leave..."

Momo looked down at his arms around her waist and sighed. "You know I can't do that... This is my chance to get a level higher in my job."

Toushirou felt like he got punched in his stomach. Of course... who was he to stop her from this?

Momo noticed Toushirou's troubled expression and got worried. "Why are you so against this?"

"I won't be able to follow you." He leaned his head back against the door behind him. "I have so many things I need to take care of here..."

"Well, I don't understand where the problem is?" Momo asked confused. It's not like she was going to stay away for good.

"Why are you so happy to go in America?" Toushirou nearly shouted. "Are you that happy to get away from me?"

Momo's eyes widened in horror. "No!" She blushed at the sudden small burst. "I mean..."

"You'll be leaving for good Momo! What if I'll never be able to follow you there?"

The brunette's eyebrows raised up. "Forever?"

Suddenly there were loud knocks against the door, making Toushirou and Momo stand up. "Momo! It's time to go!"

"Already?" Momo studied Toushirou's shocked features. She's never seen him acting like this. She refrained a huge grin to escape on her lips and walked over the couch to grab her things.

Toushirou's eyes were wide, terrified, sad, in absolute despair. He didn't want her to leave. But she wanted this. She clearly told him she loved him, so there's no need for him to worry, because he trusts her.

"Take care, okay?" Momo gave him a small smile and a quick peck on the lips and immediately left the room while putting her long coat on.

He stood by the door, still unable to accept that she was going to leave for good in America. Why did she have to go? If she cared so much about modeling, she could easily do that in Japan.

There's no need for her to leave. There's no need for the two of them to separate once again.

* * *

"He looked pretty destroyed." Hana glanced back at the hall where they just came from. "What did you tell him?"

"That I love him." Momo fixed the red smeared lipstick on her lips while walking in the empty elevator.

Hana's eyes widened in pure joy. "Oh my goodness! Really?! But..." Her smile faltered. "Why did he seem so devastated?"

"He thinks I'm leaving to America for good." Momo looked down on the dark floor of the elevator as the doors slowly slid close.

When she looked up, she saw Toushirou running towards the elevator, his hand reaching out, a desperate look on his face until the doors closed.

"Does that mean that he cares for me?" Momo smiled.

"Well, aparently." Hana leaned back against the mirrored walls of the elevator. "I mean, who would've thought right? Even after he went all out to get your favourite flower out of season, that would never come to your mind hm?" She said sarcastically and after a 'Ding!' the two walked out of the elevator, into the lobby. "The snow's getting annoying." She frowned, seeing snow still fluttering down outside. Hana clutched onto her coat and got the keys of the car. "Wait for me on the rear, I'll get the car."

Momo did as she was told to and walked out from the rear entrance. She looked up at the dark sky, her breath condensing into the cold air.

Remembering the events in the changing room, she put a hand over her lips as a smile graced her features.

She came back to reality after hearing Hana's car honking. It was her cue to get in.

Her smile faltered when a thought popped in her mind. "Does this mean that we're a normal couple now?" She mumbled to herself, making Hana confused.

"What?"

Momo shook her head. "I'll do my best, so that I can come back in Japan as soon as possible." She smiled to herself. "To come back to him."

* * *

Toushirou slammed the door behind him and threw the mask on the floor. He took his leather shoes off and shook the snow off his coat before walking into his home's hall.

"She left..." He mumbled to himself as he slumped onto his couch, not bothering to take his coat off.

His hands were in his pockets, and he felt a piece of paper from one of his pockets. He lazily grabbed the envelope and looked to see if it was anything important.

And important it was.

_Toushirou._

_I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've brought you. Apparently I've been doing nothing but bring you trouble..._

_Here are your clothes. I've brought them to the laundry to make them fresh and clean for you, I hope you don't mind._

_Look at me now, trying to avoid the main point of this letter... I'm writing this just to let you know that I'll be trying my best to not bring you anymore trouble... And by doing so, I need to stay away from you._

_So I wish you all the best, I hope you'll find someone who won't be as much of a troublemaker as I am, someone who will be able to make you smile and make you happy, because you deserve nothing less than the best._

Toushirou crumpled the piece of paper in his hand into a ball, feeling so much worse than how he was feeling earlier.

Then, he noticed that there was more behind the piece of paper he crumpled up in a mess. He re-opened it.

_I wish I could tell those things sincerely from the bottom of my heart... but I can't._

_I can't wish you happiness with anyone else, because I've always wanted to be the one standing next to you. I don't want to have a relationship with you that has terms and anything of that sort. I've always wanted us to become a normal couple, but maybe I'm just too much of a dreamer._

_Is that asking for too much?_

_I think it is. Such a selfish request should not be even considered. You told me you loved me, and that makes me really happy._

_But if I stay with you any longer, you might find nothing but more trouble._

_I'm sorry I'm telling you these things just now... and this way... I hope you wake up soon and get well. _

_Momo Hinamori._

_P.S. I love you._

_'What are we now?' _Toushirou thought, knowing that this letter was written before the events in the changing room. _'A normal couple...?'_

Toushirou turned to look out of his window to see snow falling down like a storm.

It was already late, it's been almost three hours since he last saw Momo, and he didn't know what time her flight was.

All he knew, was that he wanted to see her again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review and let me know uh... what your favourite part is? As usual :)) Let's make this a habit!**

**Once again, thanks to those who always leave reviews, they always brighten my day up!**

**Also, it seems like most of you have school hm? Everyone, do your best! I'll be in your same situation this September, and it's going to be my last year in high school (5th year) and if I make it, I'll have to take the infamous Final Exam (a.k.a. _Maturità_ in italian, dunno what it is in english lol)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	48. It's a promise

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 48, done!**

**Sorry for the late update, I wrote this chapter with two different versions, and man it took a long time! Since everyone on the review section was like "oooh can't wait to see the airport scene!" I was like, "Well, I can't let them down now, can I?"**

**I was planning a different turn out of events (and by that I only mean the touching reunion) but I managed to put what I wanted and what you guys wanted.**

**Win-win, yay!**

**Sooo big thanks to all of you for your continuous support, for the reviews, the pms, the fanrts! You guys are just awesome!**

**I hope more fanarts will come soon, yes? :3 Specially if they were scenes from the story! Oh my goodness, that would be just awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

**Chapter 48: It's a promise.**

* * *

"Ah finally." Hana groaned as she parked their car in the parking lot. "I hate long drives."

"What time is our flight?" Momo carefully held her dress' trail in her hand as she got off the car.

"We can leave whenever we want, I bought... let's say special types of tickets." The pink haired woman picked her phone up. "Let me call someone from the company to get the car."

"Okay..." Momo walked behind the car to open the trunk and get their luggages and Hana's back-pack. Luckily, they weren't so heavy since they were only filled with nothing but clothes.

Once she got the bags out, she closed the trunk and Hana locked the car.

"So, the car will be taken care of, Kana-kun will come and get it tomorrow." Hana smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. "Should we get a cart?" Hana stared at the two big luggages next to Momo. "Yeah, we should." She answered to herself. "Wait here."

The brunette nodded and leaned back against Hana's car, looking down at her trench coat and the red dress underneath. She shuddered, even though they were in the private parking lot of the airport, it was still very cold.

She glanced out of the big windows and saw snow still pouring down.

'Snow...' The white snowflakes falling down reminded her of Toushirou's white spiky hair, making a smile creep up on her face.

"Could you please hold in your grin? You look creepy." Hana joked pushing the cart and putting the luggages on it. "Still can't believe tonight's events?"

Momo nodded. "Kind of hard to believe..."

"What is hard to believe? Toushirou? Or your chance to study modeling in America?"

"Both... Say, Hana-san, when will I be able to come back here?" Momo walked gracefully next to her manager, holding up the long trail of her dress.

"Well, you can come back when you'll have your vacations..." Hana glanced at Momo. "What? You're going to back out now?"

Momo shook her head. "Absolutely not! No way am I going to throw this chance away..." Her voice lowered at every word she said. "I... " 'I want to see him and bid goodbye in a good way if we won't be meeting for a long time...'

"Don't worry about it, modeling school doesn't last as long as normal school does." Hana reassured Momo, pushing the cart. "Anyway, why didn't you change clothes?"

"I uh..." She blushed, remembering doing other things than changing clothes in the changing room.

"Okay, no need to explain. Jeez, Momo, you're just like an open book." Hana howled in laughter.

"Apparently not everyone is able to see through me like you do, Hana-san." Momo deadpanned.

Without uttering another word, the two ladies walked inside the airport.

They walked up to the second floor for the check-in counters.

"Wait here, I'm going to get the tickets." Hana pushed the cart towards the counters.

Momo stood by the glassed railings, watching people on the lower floor meeting up with others who just returned from foreign coutries, or saying goodbye because they were leaving.

She rested her elbows on the railings, her face leaning on her palm, sighing as she gazed out over the windows, watching yet again snow pouring down, harder and harder.

* * *

"What's with this kid, trying to be cool?" Hana muttered to herself with a smile as she walked up towards the check-in counters, pushing the cart on her side. "Two tickets for New York."

"Leaving tonight, Miss?" The attendant asked in her monotone voice, making Hana snort.

"Jeez woman. Schedule it for next week, I brought my luggages for fun." Hana blurted out her thoughts before she could even try to refrain them. "I mean... uh..."

The attendant looked at her with an offended look and frowned. "Excuse me?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Just tell me the flights' schedule please." The pink haired woman rested her elbow on the counter and impatiently drummed her fingers on it.

"There's a flight to New York leaving in an hour. The next one is due to tomorrow, at 10 am."

"The one for tonight will be fine then." Hana grabbed her credit card from her purse and glanced around to check on Momo, but she wasn't standing by the railings anymore. "Ah..."

"Hana-san!" Momo was behind her, making the woman jump in surprise. "I'm going to change clothes, I don't think traveling with a long dress will be comfortable."

"Right." Hana threw the brown back-pack that was laying on top of the luggages on the cart at Momo. "The toilets are on the first floor."

Momo nodded with a smile. "Thanks." She then walked away.

"Miss, please give me your documents."

"Here." Hana looked back towards the glassed railings where Momo was standing at earlier.

_'Kids these days... Ah. I'm lucky I didn't have to go through all this trouble to be with Kana.' _Hana sighed dreamily, thinking of her boyfriend as she rested her head on her hands, her elbows still resting on the counter.

She noticed that as the few people in the airport walked by the railings to go towards the escalator, they would stop, most of them stayed by the railings to look down and others went ahead and got back on the first floor with the escalator.

Curiously, Hana glanced at the attendant who was waiting on her computer to come back to life, she sneaked away from the counter and walked towards the railings.

"What's going on?" Hana peeked over the audience watching.

"Hmm... Kind of looks like they're shooting for a commercial or something." A lady on Hana's side guessed.

"But, where are the cameras?" Asked the old man on Hana's other side.

A smile cracked on Hana's red lips. "Ah... look at them, always attracting attention."

"Do you know them?" The lady asked in full-fledged curiosity.

"Ahh." Agreed Hana. "A stupid troublemaking couple." She walked back to the check-in counters, where the oh-so-annoying (at least, annoying for Hana) attendant finally managed to at least finish typing Hana's name on the first file she needed to complete to print the tickets. "Hey, Chiyo-san." Hana read the name of the attendant on her ID. "Change the ticket's sched. We're leaving tomorrow."

Chiyo frowned, but didn't complain. She was only glad that she was just slow with computers and didn't type yet which flight to book. As she slowly continued to type, she noticed Hana impatiently tapping again her fingers on the counter. Just for the sake of a conversation, she spoke up, noticing also a smile that wasn't on her customer's face earlier. "So... what's going on on the first floor?"

Hana's smile grew wider. "Just a touching reunion."

* * *

_'Never thought I'd come to hate snow.' _Toushirou huffed as he finally parked his car on the parking lot.

It was late, but there were a lot of cars parked in the parking lot, and the only free spot he found was quite far from the entrance to the airport.

He quickly climbed out of his still-damaged car and started running towards the big glassed doors that lead inside the airport.

Toushirou was a soccer player, so he could run fast, too bad snow and icy roads were going all out against him.

"Shit." He almost slipped, but managed to quickly regain his balance. It was just the end of November, and it seemed kind of odd how snow would just pour down like that.

He was at the airport, but he still wasn't sure if he'd find Momo. And if he did get to the airport before her airplane left, how could he find her? Where there a lot of people in the airport even though it was so late?

Should he stop her from going?

Would she want to see him?

When he finally reached the doors, Toushirou was slightly covered in snow, he quickly looked up to the big flat-screen up high that showed the flights' schedule.

His eyes easily scanned through the informations, and he groaned. He knew that Momo was going in America, but he wasn't sure in which city.

A tiny dot was blinking on the screen, signaling that the flight to Hollywood was already leaving.

_'Hollywood?' _Toushirou's stomach clenched, somehow he thought that Hollywood was the place Momo would go to for her modeling carreer. It made sense.

Cursing under his breath, he looked out of the big windows all the way on the other side of the building, seeing an airplane swiftly rising off the ground and flying off.

_'Ah... too late.' _He thought to himself, clenching his hands to his sides.

He felt crushed and sighed. _'At least, I tried...'_

When he looked up to the side, his eyes widened at the sight of a girl with a trench-coat draped over her shoulders that barely hid the long elegant dress she was wearing, as she held a brown back-pack in her arms.

Her eyes wandered off, looking out of the big windows, lost in her thoughts.

When she glanced around, she met her favourite pair of green eyes.

Finally she got off the escalator and without thinking, she ran towards Toushirou.

Momo's coat fell on her way towards him, and she let the bag in her arms fall behind her, completely forgotten.

The people made way for the two, as they assisted to the scene with amusement and surprise.

Some thought it was some shooting for a commercial, others just thought of them as a crazy couple.

But Momo and Toushirou didn't care.

Toushirou pulled Momo in his arms, his right hand on the back of her head, holding her against his chest, his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to him.

Momo let out a sigh, finding comfort and feeling safety in his arms once again that night.

"What are you doing here?" Momo breathed against Toushirou's chest. She could hear his heart beating fast, and wondered if he could feel hers too.

"I wanted to see you again." He pulled back from her and put her face in his hands. "I'm not sure when I'll meet you again. I don't even know where you're going."

They were now nose to nose, Momo looked, lost in his eyes. "You can come and visit me sometimes then?"

"I can't." Toushirou looked at her fondly. "My birthday is coming up..."

Momo looked confused. "So what?"

"I made a deal with my parents..." His eyes turned sad and angry, and before he could explain anything, the audience that gathered up on the side brought them back to earth with their mutters.

"What a touching reunion!"

"Ne, are they shooting a movie or something?"

"Ahh kids these days."

Momo turned as red as her dress and turned to look at Toushirou, who smiled at her.

"You should go, Hana-san must be waiting for you."

Momo's heart sunk as Toushirou let her go and walked ahead to get her jacket and bag. "...But."

"Hey, you two!" Hana got out of the elevator that stood just next to the escalators and pushed her cart. "That was cute."

Toushirou uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck and Momo blushed as she stood next to him.

Hana smiled, her hands on her hips, and held up the plane tickets. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay..." Said Momo sadly, and realization sunk in. "Wait, what?"

Hana laughed. "Tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 7 okay? I'll leave our luggages in the car, see you tomorrow." She left swiftly, leaving the couple utterly confused.

The two looked at each other for a moment, until Momo smiled widely and jumped in Toushirou's arms.

* * *

"Man, your car's a wreck." Momo frowned as Toushirou helped her in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah well, a troublemaker who wouldn't answer her phone got me in a mess." Toushirou said drammatically with a sigh.

Obviously, it was a joke, but Momo didn't like it.

"Sorry." She muttered as he got on his seat, turning the car on.

"Momo... I was just joking." Toushirou glanced at her sideways and started driving out of the parking lot. "Are you still upset about the accident?"

"It wasn't an accident." Momo frowned. "And you know it."

Toushirou clutched onto his steering wheel, concentrating on the road.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Toushirou reached for Momo's hands which were just resting on her lap.

Momo looked up at him, and he just squeezed her hand in reassurance, not taking his eyes off the road.

"So..." Momo spoke up. "Earlier you said something about a deal with your family..."

Toushirou's grip on his steering wheel tightened, his jaw tensed.

Momo noticed his reaction. "What does that... have to do with you not being able to come and see me in America?"

"... I'm the only son of the Hitsugayas. Someone has to take over the CEO's seat." He said tightly. "I managed to convince them to let me live on my own until the age of 17."

"Why 17? Why not 18?" Momo turned slightly on her seat to take a better view of him.

"To prepare me before I turn 18." Toushirou sighed. "I'm not sure if they'll let me stay at Karakura High..."

"Oh... what about University?"

"Who knows..." Momo marveled at the young man sitting next to her, taking them home. "My dad's sick, they've been calling me a lot recently..."

Toushirou glanced at her. "How did your mom take it?"

The brunette furrowed her brows. "What?"

"The fact that you're going to stay in America for good..."

"Oh." A smile escaped Momo's lips as she saw Toushirou's troubled expression. "I'm not staying there for good. You really think my mom would let me stay so far away from her for good?"

Toushirou was shocked to say the least. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you earlier at the party, but uh... you know. A little bit of revenge might do you good."

"Unbelievable." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Right." Momo grinned.

"Why are you even going, anyway?" Toushirou asked sadly. "Do you really have to go so far away?"

"Are you... sulking?" The model asked with amusement and joy.

"No!" Toushirou immediately denied and saw from the corner of his eye that Momo had a raised eyebrow and a look that said 'Of course.' "Fine. I don't like the idea of you being away from me."

"Since when did your mouth become a sweets machine?" Momo gasped in mocked surprise and laughed at Toushirou's frown.

"Since I thought I was going to lose you for good." He said as a matter-of-fact. "You have no idea how scared I was back in Karakura... when you weren't answering my calls."

Momo's smile faded. "Scared to die?"

"Scared that _you _could die." His voice was so cold, and Momo felt that somehow the temperature in the car dropped in that instant.

"Toushirou..." Momo's voice trembled. "You have no idea..."

Toushirou waited patiently for her to speak up, expecting tears from her.

"... how STUPID your actions were."

At that, he was taken by surprise, making him look at her for a second in utter disbelief. "Did you just say what I thought I heard?"

"Oh you did! That was so stupid! Dumb! You deserve an Oscar Award for Stupidity!"

"What the hell?!" Toushirou had an irk mark on his forehead. "Is that what I get for saving you?"

He huffed and waited for his lover's comeback, only to hear silent sobs and hiccups.

Panicking, he was tempted to pull over and stop the car. "O-oy, Momo...?"

Momo kept her mad look on, though the tears blurred her vision and hiccups made it hard for her to breathe.

"Mo-"

"You're stupid! An idiot! How could you do that to yourself?! How could you do that to _me_!?" Momo hastily wiped her tears off her cheeks with her palms.

"To _you_?" Toushirou asked in disbelief. "Momo, _you _were about to fucking die! I saved you!"

"You just don't understand!" Momo yelled in frustration. "I'd rather die than let you get hurt!"

Toushirou was left speechless for a second. "That should be my line." He grumbled. "_I'd_ rather die than let you get hurt."

"No." Momo shook her head. "You have no idea..." She shook at the memories. "I was just... terrified. When I saw your car just speeding up... when I stood by your car and saw you unconscious inside..." She shuddered in fear. "When you fell in my arms... your body was so cold..." Tears were on the ready to fall out. "And when you were laying on that white hospital bed..." The vivid memory was still imprinted in her mind, Toushirou laying motionless on that single bed with all the machinery around him plugged into him. "I died a milion deaths in three days."

"Stop it." Toushirou said in a cold voice. "Momo, I'm sorry you had to go through that... But I'd do that again if it meant to keep you safe."

"Don't." The brunette held on her beloved's arm with her shaky left hand, her head hanging low and a hand over her mouth as she shook with sobs and tears streamed down her face. "I don't think I could handle it."

Not able to take it any longer, Toushirou pulled up at one of the SOS spots in the highway and left the engine on. He unbuckled his seatbelt and Momo's, then he pulled her on his lap into a mindblowing kiss.

Momo's thoughts were fogged up in the instant his lips touched hers, and she instinctively responded to his kiss, not missing a beat, her hands lacing through his white spiky yet soft hair.

Once out of breath, the two pulled away, panting slightly.

Toushirou ran a thumb over Momo's cheeks, wiping the last remains of the tears she shed earlier. "Okay, time to get off me, missy."

Momo somehow lost the capacity to speak for a minute. "Huh?"

"This is a very tempting position, and we're not supposed to stop at an SOS spot when we don't need assistance." Toushirou slowly caressed Momo's cheek, looking at her fondly. "Come on, let's take you home..."

"Oh..." Momo blushed and clumsily climbed back to her seat and Toushirou helped her put her seatbelt back on.

Before pulling away from her, he stole a chaste kiss and winked at her. "I really could _take you _home, though." He half-joked expecting Momo to get all mad and punch him in the arm.

Not feeling the contact of her fist on his arm as he fastened his seatbelt on, he looked at her, surprised to see her blushing and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Momo?" Toushirou thought she was just spacing out and that she was just blushing for the kiss, so he tried to bring her back down to earth.

Momo shyly looked up at him through her long lashes, nervously biting her lip.

Toushirou kind of understood that look, but at the same time he was trying to deny what he just saw. He was trying to deny it not because he didn't want her, on the contrary. It's just that, if he didn't deny what he saw, he would've taken her right there in the car. "Oh, Momo. The things you do to me." He muttered with a small smile as he drove slightly faster than he was earlier, eager to get home.

From their little break, Karakura wasn't so far. Misaki had work that night and Momo didn't have the keys to her house since she left all of her things to Hana.

So she had no choice but sleep at Toushirou's house. It was a little bit too late to go and bother Rangiku or Rukia or Orihime.

"Make yourself at home..." Toushirou opened the door for Momo, and she peeled her high heels off her legs before stepping on the wooden floor of his halls.

Momo walked in the living room, remembering every moment they spent together. Back when everything was just a lie. Back when her feelings were one-sided. Back when anything and anyone could just easily get in between them.

But now...

What were they?

She could see Toushirou and her sitting by the low coffee table in front of the couch, as she did her homework while Toushirou teased her for every mistake she did.

And she remembered how Karin just walked in.

_'Karin...' _Momo thought about the infamous little sister of Ichigo. What happened to her?

Momo's hands were tightly clenched into fists, her knuckles nearly turning white.

_'If Karin really has anything to do with this... And Yuki...' _Her eyes closed shut, her brows furrowed together and her lips twitched into a frown. _'How could they...'_

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a smooth hand softly pulling her fingers away from the tight clutch.

Brown eyes met green eyes, and every negative thought was easily washed away.

Toushirou swiftly took his coat off and threw it on the couch.

Momo's eyes instantly softened, and she brought her hands up to touch Toushirou's face. She slowly traced over his eyebrows, remembering how he'd usually knit them together whenever he was in deep thought or whenever he was just irritated at something. Then over his pointy nose she'd usually see scrunch up in disagreement or in disgust. His cheeks, which seemed so hollow for some reason, and were cold because of the cold weather outside. Right under his eyes, now that she was looking at him upclose, she noticed dark circles. Her fingers traveled down to his lips. Oh, those lips.

Lips that managed to make her forget about everything.

Scary how every single word that would come through those lips could easily bring her to tears or just send her flying to cloud nine.

Toushirou raised his hand to grab her little one slowly exploring his face. Once he had a hold on it, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. Slowly, he turned it and kissed her palm.

Momo watched him, amazed, lost in his eyes as he never broke contact with hers.

"Don't look at me like that." Toushirou closed his eyes and gave another kiss to her hand before letting it go. "I might misunderstand." When he re-opened his eyes, to Momo it seemed like his green eyes somehow got darker, and then, it was clear.

"Maybe you're not really misunderstanding." Momo was surprised at her own sudden courage to say such bold words. At least, bold to her.

"Momo..." Toushirou warned her, squeezing her hand in his, gently.

"I love you." She smiled, giving her silent approval, and her lips were once again met by his.

An agonizingly slow and sweet kiss.

After pulling back, Toushirou slowly unbuttoned Momo's trench coat, and gently he pushed it off her shoulders, all the while touching her arms as he brought the coat down on the floor.

Momo shivered. For cold? Maybe. For fear? ... No. She was with Toushirou, everything was perfect.

This is how it was supposed to be.

They pulled in for a short innocent kiss. And then, another one.

One, two, then three.

Innocence was gone.

* * *

"... You really wanna know?" Toushirou asked with a sigh, as Momo nodded with her head pillowed on his chest. "Did you just have sex with me to know this?"

Momo frowned and smacked him on his chest, hard. "How delicate of you."

"Just kidding, ow." He rubbed his naked chest and took a deep breath. "So... I think you should put some clothes on, because you're very distracting."

"... Are you trying to avoid my question?" Momo blushed madly, sitting up and bringing up the sheets up to cover herself.

Toushirou just intently stared at her, making her walk off Toushirou's bed and put on the first shirt she found neatly folded on the desk. It was subtly oversized, ending right on her thighs. "Alright, come here." Toushirou put his boxers back on and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "It's already 4 am anyway, might as well not sleep right?"

Momo smiled and sat between his legs, her back leaning up against him. "Right."

Toushirou smiled fondly at her and nuzzled on her messy hair. "So... the deal with my family..."

Momo tried her best not to fall asleep and nodded. "How long have you lived on your own?"

"I left as soon as I could from the mansion... probably when I was thirteen?" He leaned his head back on the headboard. "Yeah, thirteen. But I had a domestic helper coming three times a week, preparing meals and cleaning my stuff."

"You spoiled brat." Commented Momo making Toushirou just shake his head. "But, why did you leave your mansion?"

"Because things were shitty." Toushirou held Momo's hand in front of him, drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand.

"Oh..." Momo immagined a small todler with white spiky hair and big green innocent eyes. "And you managed to convince them by telling them you'd be back once you're 17?"

Toushirou tensed up. "Yes. I told them I'd be back and that I'd do anything they wanted."

"That sucks." She leaned back, relaxing in his arms as they looked out of the window, the sky was still cloudy and dark. "Like... you gave up the rest of your life's freedom."

"Maybe." Toushirou sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "They just always told me that I was the successor to the Hitsugaya Company and that I couldn't bring shame to our family name."

"Bring sha- wait, what about that time when we..." Momo trailed off, remembering the scandal she gave out after revealing their official break up to the media.

"Yeah, that got them pretty mad." Toushirou chuckled. "But I managed to keep my short-term freedom."

"So once your birthday comes, you'll go back to your mansion?" Momo leaned her head back and looked up at him. "What about school?"

"I don't know, everything depends on them... The worst case scenario is that they could keep me locked up forever. I would be able to go out only for those big parties with the company's partners and stuff."

Momo shuffled nervously with her hands. "Forever?" She whispered.

"Well, that's just the worst case scenario." Toushirou lazily draped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "There's nothing I'm certain of. I'm just glad you're not leaving off to America for good."

"But if they lock you up..." Momo mumbled her thoughts out in fear.

"I still roughly have a month left." Toushirou pecked Momo's shoulders. "But you're leaving in just a couple of hours..." He said sadly.

"Isn't there a way for us to be together?" Asked Momo in despair. Everything was just going against them.

"I was thinking..." Toushirou peeked at Momo over her shoulder. "If we make our relationship public, to avoid scandals, we'll need to show up in magazines and all of your celebrity stuff."

"I'm not a celebrity." Momo chuckled.

"But you're pretty popular in magazines. I must admit, I became a little bit of a stalker when I found out you were a model."

"Stalker?" Momo turned her head around with an amused smile. "How?"

Toushirou pointed to his walk-in closet. "I have a stash of magazines."

"You perverted stalker."

"You know you love me." He smiled more to himself and gently bit down her shoulder. "So... what do you think about my little evil plan?"

"I hate it when you plan things out." Momo frowned, re-thinking of his plan against Yuki and his plan to protect her. They didn't end well. Sort of. "But I might have to agree with you on this one."

"Ah, such an honor. Yours truly Momo Hinamori agrees with me." Toushirou joked.

"Yeah, feel honored." Momo giggled. "Alright, we'll make it public if it will let me stay with you even when you'll be locked up in that prison you call mansion."

* * *

"I'll probably be back a week before Christmas, Hana-san said that in that modeling school they give around 2 weeks of Christmas Holidays off." Momo squeezed Toushirou's hand and sadly let go. "So I'll see you before your birthday, okay?"

Toushirou pulled her for a hug and cradled her in his arms. "Do your best in that school, and quickly come back to me."

Hana cleared her throat on the side, making Momo blush and pull back from her boyfriend. "Alright you two. Time to go, Momo."

Momo's eyes welled up. She really wanted to go in America and do her best to climb her way on top of her carreer. But she didn't want to part from Toushirou. Not again. She sniffed back and gave him her best smile. "Wait for me, okay?"

Her smile instantly brought a smile on his lips too. "You better not cheat on me."

"Ditto." She could only say so much. Because if she said goodbye, it would seem like their very last time together.

But it wasn't. They'd meet again, one way or another.

"It's a promise."

After all the trouble they went through to finally be together, or to just find the right timing to be together, they couldn't just give up.

The first time they tried to stay together, it ended up sadly. Momo tried to stay away from him so many times, but everytime somehow her road would lead her back to him. Even Toushirou tried to stay away from her just to protect her, but there was always that small coincidence that would make them meet up in such a way.

And now, they're back together, on their second and probably last chance.

It was the last day of November, so in just roughly 20 days, they'll meed again. For sure.

Toushirou watched Momo leave, her curvy back that he got to know well the past night faced him. A sad smile graced his features, feeling like a big part of him just left him, and he drove back to Karakura.

Once downtown, in the big city area where the tall skyscrapers stood simmetrically.

He walked around, not feeling like staying home, fearing that his memories might betray him and just drag him to America. The streets started to get lively, and sun rose on the horizon.

Toushirou was on the sidewalk, standing by the shops as he read a text he recieved earlier while he was driving back to Karakura.

**Hana-san said she wanted to help, so last night she sent something to the media. I have no idea what it is, please let me know when you find out! . -Momo**

"Help?" Toushirou shrugged and shoved his phone in his pockets along with his hands.

After passing by a bookstore, he suddenly walked back on his trace and looked through the glass of the bookstore.

After putting a hand over his mouth, to hide the smirk that formed there, he walked away in a better mood. _'Alright, at least Japan's male population knows who she belongs to.'_ He thought possessively and wandered off.

In the bookstore, by the window, they showed off the neat stacks of magazines, most of them with the same subjects on the picture, only taken from different angles.

It was Momo and Toushirou into a messy, clingy and desperate hug. Momo was in her red dress and Toushirou in his elegant suit under his long coat, slightly covered in snow.

At the bottom right of the magazines, different titles came along with the picture on the front.

**It's not over! (Page 26)**

**The infamous couple, back together? (Page 8)**

**Not letting go; find out the story on page 17!**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

**Let me know, as usual, favourite part or which part got you all doki-doki!**

**Those who follow me on twitter should know how kind of flustered I was with the fluff scenes in this chapter hahah !**

**Man, I know I write lots of fluff in Everyday with you, but I just can't do it here in I love the way you lie!**

**I'm crrrazy!**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	49. Runway

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while, ne?**

**Here's chapter 49! Man, finishing this chapter was just so damn harrrd!**

**But I managed, right? Right!**

**Before you read this chapter, please read this little recap about Kazune since he will be mentioned in this chapter: Kazune Chiba is Momo's ex-boyfriend. They met during Momo's second year in middle school, he's actually a year older but had to attend a lower batch because he transferred from another country. Momo and Kazune became an item back in middle school years but he cheated on her and making Momo lose her friends. Then Kazune had a change of heart and wanted Momo back, but one day, in attempt to persuade her again, he saved her from a car accident and he went in coma. According to Momo, he's being treated in a hospital in America.**

**Sooo here you go guys, sorry for the late update! I've been very very busy these past few weeks, and school is coming up and I still haven't finished my homework yet lol.**

**Oh well!**

**Big thanks to all of you readers, reviewers and those who pm me and add this story to their fave list and all of that! You guys are awesomeeee**

**"_Italic means foreign language (ENGLISH)_"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Runway**

* * *

"_Just because you like to have your pictures taken doesn't make you a model._"

Momo listened intently to the incredibly beautiful instructor. The other models who were sitting on the desks next to her only minded their own business, either fixing up their make up or checking their phone.

English has never been a problem for her, so she didn't have a hard time with those few theorical lessons and the strict instructions of the instructors.

All of the instructors of the modeling school Momo was attending, used to be super models, so they knew their own business.

Momo loved every minute she spent at her school, on her free time she'd apply for minor roles in commercials or she'd accept offers from fellow japanese who worked for fashion magazines.

Things were doing well.

Except for the fact that Yuki was her classmate.

On the other side of the world, Toushirou was being tormended by endless phone calls from his family.

He couldn't go back just yet; at least, not before Momo would come back.

Seems like Hana wasn't the only one who sent the picture to the media, even some of the people who were at the airport sent their share.

The picture made it on more gossip and pink magazines, and that made paparazzis and whoever was a fan of Momo get fidgety and anxious to know more.

And that helped, because Toushirou and Momo needed more attention from fans.

_'They won't handle another scandal. Family name is too fucking important.' _Toushirou thought bitterly to himself.

Right on cue, his phone started ringing, and without looking at the screen, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Is it true?" The cold familiar voice inquired on the other line.

"Hello to you too, Mother. I am doing fine, thank you very much." Toushirou spat out sarcastically.

"Stop messing around, you're putting our family name to shame."

"Does it look like I care? We did nothing wrong, I don't see where the problem is."

"The last time you were with her, it ended badly. A scandal, Toushirou, do you understand? SCANDAL. I cannot let that happen once again." She snarled.

"You don't want anymore scandals? Fine, then leave us be. I am willing to take over the company once my father feels like it's time to get off the throne, but for now I'm pretty sure I still have the freedom to do what I fucking want." Toushirou grumbled.

"... Your birthday will be celebrated at the mansion. I'll send someone to pick your things up."

Toushirou didn't bother to reply and just hung up on the lady.

He sat back on his couch with a loud sigh. The day of his birthday was coming up, and he wasn't really excited about it.

Not when he knew that it was the day when his freedom would be officially over.

Back in America, Momo did her best to ignore Yuki's imposing presence and concentrated on every lesson, listening to every tip the teachers gave them to gain more success at their job.

Momo fell in every single teacher's grace, she could speak casually to her classmates every now and then, but she didn't make many friends just yet. Yuki, on the other hand, created her own vicious circle of friends.

Yuki wasn't a model but she managed to join the school thanks to money. The school didn't mind, they even appreciated the generous ammount Yuki's father offered to force her in the school.

Many teachers gave Yuki special treatment, but some didn't give two shits about the money.

Those few teachers who didn't care about the money were the ones who adored Momo.

Momo found the school slightly odd. Odd in a good way.

The lessons were very particular, including every type of dancing lessons, acting lessons, runway lessons and everything a model needed to know.

In the past few days, Momo would often find herself in dangerous situations, always risking to break a bone or slipping around or just falling off the stairs.

Either she was getting clumsier than usual, or Yuki was just being a bitch as usual.

The school has also been very busy recently because some of the students were going to attend the Fashion Week for menswear in January in Milan for Autumn/Winter shows.

So for the time being, the teachers had to give priority to the male models, but the female models were not just left off on their own. They could practice off the runway (used by the male models) by the school's halls where they'd put a long straight line made with a tape and let the students practice to perfect their catwalk.

"_No no no, Yuki! Just swaying your hips while you walk doesn't make you a model!_" Said an enraged teacher.

Yuki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "_Well fuck, that's how everyone does their catwalk!_"

Momo sighed and looked away from the loud scene as the other models just snickered watching them fight.

She ran a hand through her long hair and looked out of the window as snow poured down, wondering how Toushirou was doing.

The timezone difference made it hard for them to call each other, so they had to stick to mails and text messages.

"_Momo! It's your turn, come on!_"

Momo snapped back to reality and hussled down towards the temporary catwalk they were using.

* * *

**How are things doing over there? Did you eat already? You better not skip your meals, or else!**

**I miss you. xx -Momo**

Toushirou smiled as he read his girlfriend's mail and quickly typed back a reply.

**And what if I do skip my meals? -Toushirou**

He was surprised at the quick reply.

**I'll spank you :) xx -Momo**

**I'd rather do that to you ;) -Toushirou**

Now that he was sure that she was awake and free, he called her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Momo said in her dearest voice. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep. My bed feels empty without you here." Toushirou smirked, already immagining Momo blushing at his remark.

"Y-you idiot! Don't say things like that."

Toushirou chuckled and leaned back on his bed's headboard. "You play dirty, Momo."

"Eh? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I thought that hearing your voice would make me feel better, but now I want to see you even more."

"Jeez, that's supposed to be my line..." Momo joked around, but it was clear that she was sad. "Hey our school gave us the calendar of our holidays. Seems like we only have ten days off for Christmas this year, because Fashion Week has been scheduled for January and there are many things that need to be prepared."

"Ten days..." Toushirou repeated in disappointment. "Better than nothing, right?"

"Mhm..." Agreed Momo. "So, how's it going with your family?"

"My mom called me the other day, to remind me of our deal..." He ran a hand through his spiky mess. "And my birthday will be celebrated at the mansion so..."

"Hm right right." Momo said absentmindedly.

"Oy, are you even listening to me?"

"Eh? Ah sorry, my classmate just asked me something."

"You're at school?"

"Yeah, but we have a 30 minutes break so... Hey, has anything weird happened to you lately?"

Toushirou's sleepiness drifted away and worry washed over him. "No, why? Did anything happen there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Lied Momo. "Oh, I have to go now, Hana-san is already looking for tickets for when we come back in Japan."

"Good, let me know when you'll be back, I'll pick you up."

"Hn, bye bye."

Toushirou hung up after Momo did and kept staring at his phone. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

But what was it? He has been very careful ever since the 'accident', and so far everything was good on his side.

Speaking of the accident, no one has yet to find the man who was driving the car that nearly got Momo killed but got Toushirou hurt.

When Momo left, Rukia called Toushirou to inform him that she would be on the case and hired an invesigator to solve the case.

Another thing that got Toushirou worried was that Yuki wasn't at school anymore. Where was she?

Momo didn't tell him that she was just next to her and in constant danger practically everyday.

* * *

"_Okay ladies, today you finally get to get on the runway._" The teacher, Julia Browns (former super model), clapped her hands together, gaining her students' attention. "_I'm sure most of you have already stepped on it before, right?_"

Some of the models nodded, others just mumbled in disagreement.

"_Since Fashion week is coming up, let me tell you, by experience, what happens normally in big fashion shows on runways._"

Everyone perked up and listened carefully, knowing how every tip might help them to climb to the top and gain success.

As the teacher spoke from experience, Yuki was on the phone, talking with the organizer of the incoming fashion show.

"I don't care, do everything to put _me_ under the spotlight! ...What? Who cares about him! If you manage to do what I say, you'll be rewarded." Yuki smiled from ear to ear, not bothering to listen to Julia. _'I will drag you down with my own hands, Momo Hinamori. I will humiliate you and take your spotlight and shove you out of the world of showbiz.' _Her eyes glared at Momo, who was happily listening the teacher. _'And I'll get back Toushirou.'_

"_So, putting techniques aside... Of course the first important thing is to make an unforgettable catwalk._" Julia sat on the tall chair as she was surrounded by her students.

"_But, Miss Julia, isn't that obvious?_" One of the girls shrugged with a smile, joking.

Julia smiled back at her student. "_What I meant to say is that you need to impress every single spectator of the show. Specially the photographers! Oh, the photographers! The more people you manage to impress, the higher is the probability that more stylists will call for you and ask you to work with them, maybe for a photoshoot or another fashion show!_"

Everyone simply nodded for Julia to go on.

"_I guess that was pretty obvious, but I just want to make things clear for everyone, since you'll need as much help as possible. You girls made it here in New York, and it takes a lot of work for a model to reach this city for their carreer. But not many models survive long enough in our world._" Julia shone with pride.

"_But, Miss Julia, what about others that actually made it so far just thanks to money?_" Asked another student. "_How long will they last?_"

"_Hmmm they often last as long as they can find photographers and stylists to bribe with money... You girls better not do that, or I'll hunt you down!_" The beauty pointed a threatening finger to the girls standing around her, who nodded in fear.

"_So, what should we do to leave a deep impression to the spectators?_" Momo asked curiously.

"_Well, Momo, of course first thing is the catwalk. You need to make it perfect, yet make it personal, customize it, make it outstanding and different from the classic catwalk._" Julia smiled, remembering her memories on the runway. "_Another thing you'll need in showbiz is luck!_"

"_Luck?_" They all asked.

"_Yes, luck. Try remembering your experiences on the runway or maybe a contest. If the model who walks before you and leaves a very very very unforgettable impression on the spectators, wouldn't you, who would be going up next, have a hard time to match up to that annoying model?_"

"_Ehhh that's right!_" The girls huffed and sighed, remembering the times it happened to them.

"_So you're saying that whoever goes first is surely going to win? And the last one is going to lose?_" Yuki jumped in, still holding her phone at her ear.

Julia nodded. "_Yes, but-_" Before she could finish talking, Yuki squeezed back out of the circle and started yelling on the phone. "_What's the deal with that kid?_"

Momo glanced nervously at Yuki, speaking now in a lower voice in a very suspicious way.

"_Anyway, I was saying. Going up first is important, but even going last has its positive effects. Because obviously, if you manage to do even better than the first model, then the spectators will be that much more amazed!_"

"_Eh... that makes sense._" Momo mumbled to herself, nodding.

"_So! You girls might want to get your heels ready, I'm going Spartan-mode today._"

The girls scurried away to the backstage and Momo was held back by Julia for a moment. "_What's wrong, Miss Julia?_"

Julia looked at Momo in worry. She was one of the teachers who refused to give Yuki special treatment for money. "_Be careful, Momo. I have such a bad feeling about Yuki._"

Momo gulped, because she was having the same feeling. But she decided to hide her fear behind a smile. "_Thank you, Miss Julia. I'll keep that in mind._"

As Momo made her way to the backstage of the runway, Yuki lazily followed, still hot on her phone.

"Okay so let's make this clear." Yuki said, slightly annoyed. "I'm going to participate on your fashion show too, and you're going to put me first and make me appear the most. Remember to invite Momo Hinamori, make her think that she's very special and all that shit, but always put her last on the runway shit ... What? I don't give a fuck about your boss! He only takes care of the dresses and you take care of the procedure on the runway right? I'm going to pay you, so shut up!"

* * *

"Ugh, we've been here for more than a week and I still haven't gone sightseeing in New York." Momo groaned as she stretched on her bed.

"Quit complaining, you little monster." Hana closed the dictionary in her hand. "I'm having such a hard time with some English words here. I can't wait to go back to Japan."

"Yeah... I can't wait either..." Momo smiled to herself, comforted by the idea of Toushirou waiting for her back in Karakura. "Did you already book the tickets?"

"Yep. Oh hey! Earlier you recieved a job offer. Ehm... more than offer it seemed more like a request."

"Request?" Momo got up from the bed and leaned on the red bricked wall. "... In New York? A request for an unknown model in New York?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what the deal is, all I know is that this is a big chance for you." Hana gave a folder to Momo filled with papers. "I did a little bit of research about the stylist who personally asked for you, he's pretty famous."

Momo opened the folder and quickly scanned through them. "Hansel?" She read the name and the other papers filled with information.

"Hansel." Confirmed the manager. "From what I found, it seems like many famous stylists and celebrities attend to see his works. Lana del Rey, Rihanna, Katy Perry and other big shots. I saw some of the dresses he made. FABULOUS."

Momo snorted. "Wow. So what's the catch?"

"Right, whatever. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough ink for the printer to print his pictures, but I did print one of his master pieces." Hana sipped on her coffee with her left hand and continued writing on her laptop with her right hand. "Really Momo, I don't care about the circumstances on why he requested for you to join his fashion show, just... Carpe fucking diem!"

The model was taken aback from her manager's enthusiasm, but she nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Hana grinned and got up from the table. "I'm going to call them then."

Momo continued reading the papers and pursed her lips. She had a very weird feeling about this fashion show.

She was a model known only in Japan, why would a high-rank stylist like him want a model like her among all the beauties of New York?

She had a gut feeling that this is what Yuki was talking about on the phone earlier that morning at school. A confident smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"Starbucks will always be Starbucks, ne?" Momo mumbled happily to herself as she stood in front of a Starbucks coffee shop.

Rubbing her hands together, in an attempt to warm herself up, she walked into the shop.

After ordering her large American coffee, she waited by the cash register since it wouldn't take long for them to prepare it. Once she finally paid and got her coffee, she turned around and noticed the last free table by the big window with Starbucks' logo on it. She sat on the couch and put her coffee on the dark table.

Momo took her time and took off her long coat and her gloves, leaving on the beanie and the matching thin scarf.

As she drank her coffee, she looked out of the window, enjoying the busy streets in the morning of New York. Only now, on her second weekend there, she managed to get some free time for herself.

Suddenly loads of people marched in the coffee shop and Momo sighed in relief to herself for coming just five minutes earlier before this mob attack.

When she looked back out, cars and trucks were already cruising around in their fast pace as usual. Momo relaxed and leaned back on the couch, sipping on her coffee.

After not being able to tollerate the chaos inside the coffee shop, she grabbed her cup of coffee and got out of the shop.

As she walked down the streets, she noticed a man clumsily walking across the street. He was tightly holding onto a folder bag and he tripped right in the middle of the street.

A crowd of people started gathering up at the sidewalks, pointing at the man who fell, or taking a video, while he hastily tried to gather up the sheets that fell out of his bag.

Momo was about to call out to him when she noticed the street light turning red and a car fastly approaching a block from where they were. She had some sort of dejavu from Toushirou's accident, and without thinking, she jumped in the middle of the street and pulled the man away as the car quickly drove by without even stopping to check if the man was okay.

"Oh God, are you okay!?" Panicking, she spoke in Japanese, without thinking that the man might not understand a word she was saying. For a moment, she saw a vivid image of Toushirou laying on her lap, cold and unconscious with blood dripping down his forehead. The next moment, she clearly saw that the man in front of her was not Toushirou, and she slightly calmed down. "_I'm sorry, I was asking if you were okay._" She slumped her head down and let out a sigh of relief.

The man had very light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Momo's eyes widened as she could see from her memories Kazune in his younger years standing as an afterimage next to the man.

She froze, even though the weather was mean and cold, she felt sweat forming on her forehead covered by the beanie.

The man looked back at her and smiled gratefully. "_Thank you very much, miss! You saved my life!_" He held her hands in joy, but Momo was still fearfully looking at him. For a second, his eyes widened, as if suddenly remembering something. "_You..._"

Momo shook her head and stood up. "_Y-you're welcome..._" She muttered and left in a hurry.

_'No way.' _She ran with all her might. _'No way... No way!'_

She remembered that day when she told Toushirou about Kazune, reminding herself of her own words.

_"He's still alive. But he's in coma..."_

_"Where is he recovered?"_

_"He's in America..."_

Momo panted and continued running until her legs couldn't bear it anymore.

She looked back at the direction where she came from. "Kazune...?"

* * *

"Ehh that's good then." Momo forced to sound as cheerful as possible. It was finally one of those long awaited days when she and Toushirou could talk on the phone.

"... Momo, seriously, what's wrong?" He asked right at the beginning of the call if something was wrong, but she didn't spill out anything. It was about the third time he's been asking if she was okay.

"Mou, I'm fine, Toushirou." She reassured him, but it sounded more like she wanted to reassure herself.

Toushirou gave up once again and sighed. "So, when are you coming back?"

"Oh... I forgot to ask Hana-san." Momo chuckled while Toushirou groaned in frustration. "Sorry sorry, I'll ask her once she comes back... I'm pretty sure I'll be back before your birthday though."

"Okay..." And there came the infamous silence that would come up every now and then between them. It somehow felt very tense.

"Say, Toushirou..." Momo leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Oh, shit, sorry Momo, I've got an incoming call... I'll see you in a week or so anyway, right?"

Momo pursed her lips but then smiled. "Hn, you're right. I'll see you soon."

When Toushirou hung up, Momo stared at her phone's screen for a second and a blush graced her face.

She looked at the wallpaper of her phone, remembering that night at Toushirou's house. The picture was of the two of them, taken by Toushirou, where Momo was sleeping and her arm was thrown over Toushirou's chest while her naked body was covered by his bed's sheets, and Toushirou had his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him with a dear smile directed to her sleeping form, nuzzling her nose.

That night she didn't want to sleep, not wanting to waste any minute she could spend with Toushirou, but in the end, after talking about their plan to make their relationship public, she eventually fell asleep.

Now that she remembered that night, she started thinking about their plans for the photoshoot.

"I should tell Hana-san to start organizing one..." She mumbled to herself and stared at the phone. Letting out a soft giggle, she held the phone close to her and laid down on the sofa.

"Ah, look at that girl, she has that dumb face people have when they're in love." Momo looked up to see Hana staring down at her with a grin.

"Welcome back, Hana-san!" Momo sat up and smiled. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks." Hana declined and sat next to the model. "I went to Hansel's building, man was it grand!"

"Oh, really?" Momo propped herself on the couch's armrest. "Did you meet him?"

"Unfortunately, no, he was out. So I met his personal assistant and told her that you accepted the job."

"Great. So uh... when are are we going back to Japan?"

Hana tensed and didn't look back at Momo. The brunette noticed her manager's weird behaviour.

"Hana-san?"

"Ehm... the fashion show will be held on the 18th of December." Hana nervously stood up and stepped away from Momo, who had a shocked look on her face. "Please don't be mad?"

Momo sighed and shoved her face in her hands in despair. "Oh no, Hana-san... Then, when are we going back to Japan?"

"Uhm... The flight will be on the 19th, we'll get to Japan on the 20th." Hana observed Momo's reaction, standing by a secure distance.

The brunette had almost tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and stood up. "Okay. I'm going out then."

Hana blinked in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Momo glared at her manager. "I'm going to school. I have to practice my catwalk before the fashion show." And then, she stormed off.

"Geez, so much for my free Sunday." Momo grumbled to herself as she made her way to the modeling school.

Right as she walked through the open gates, she noticed the man she saved earlier talking to one of the teachers.

Not wanting to talk to him, she just turned around and walked into the building, quickly finding her way into the big room with the runway.

She practiced all day long, until her feet started hurting more than necessary. So she decided to stop, remembering all the times she got scolded by the teacher, saying that she shouldn't overwork herself and should take more care of her body because she was a model.

Once she changed into her comfortable Uggs, she braced herself in her coat and prepared to go out and face the cold weather outside the building.

When she got out of the gates, she noticed the guy who looked so much like Kazune leaning against the wall opposite the school, obviously waiting for someone.

When he heard the footsteps, he looked up and his eyes brightened. "_Hi! We meet again, huh?_"

Momo politely, yet coldly nodded and turned to leave, not feeling comfortable with his extremely kind attitude.

"_Ah wait, miss!_" He reached out for her and Momo quickly flinched away. "_Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to have a cup of coffee with you since soon we'll be working together._"

Momo furrowed her brows in confusion and pulled down the muffler from her mouth to speak. "_Excuse me?_"

The man smiled warmly and shook Momo's hands. "_I'm Hansel, nice to meet you Miss Hinamori!_"

"Uhn, that's right." Hana drummed her fingers on the table in front of her as she spoke on the phone. "Oh speaking of, I need to talk to Juushirou-san. Uh-huh, as expected..."

Right then, Momo walked inside the apartment, and Hana mouthed a greeting as she listened to whoever she was talking to on the phone.

"Six magazines?!" Hana whistled. "That's great. Hmm... pick the most popular one out of them... or something that will surely easily spread the news around... Oh my God! 'Pink Diamonds' asked for an interview?!" Hana got up from her chair. "That's just perfect! Tell them we'll be back in Japan on the 20th."

Momo prepared herself some tea and plopped down on the couch, watching TV as Hana organized everything for the interview and photoshoot that she and Toushirou had to do.

She leaned her head back and got lost in her thoughts.

Toushirou's birthday was coming up, meaning that the probability of meeting him again was getting lower and lower.

And there's also that problem of the fashion show on the 18th, delaying her flight back to Japan.

Her other problem was that Hansel guy. He resembled so much Kazune, her ex-boyfriend who was supposed to be in coma somewhere in America.

But then again, Hansel was not Kazune, starting off with the name. But maybe 'Hansel' was probably just a stage name, and maybe his real name was Kazune.

But those hazel eyes... She had this strong feeling that that man was Kazune.

Kazune was supposedly just one year older than her, back in middle school he had to start from the second year because he trasferred from another country.

Momo stirred on the couch and groaned in frustration. Not able to find any comfortable positions, she stood up and snatched Hana's laptop and started doing her research on Hansel.

She looked through every site on Internet but none of them revealed anything about his past. It was almost as if he just suddenly popped up in showbiz and was easily accepted because he was some sort of prodigy in the world of fashion.

Earlier, after having that cup of coffee he offered, she couldn't bring herself to ask him anything.

_'... What if it really is him?'_ She thought, tapping nervously her foot on the ground. _'Kazune...'_

Momo glanced at her phone and sighed. She had to tell Toushirou, not wanting anymore secrets to build a wall between them once again.

But what was she even supposed to tell him? That her ex-boyfriend was an awesome prodigy who gave her the key to enter the dazzling world of showbiz in New York? A key that could open so many doors for her?

She shook her head. What if this Hansel guy was mixed up with Yuki's messed up plans?

Toushirou would unnecessarily get worried and he'd be restless, maybe skip his meals and get weaker when he was supposed to look strong and vigurous like he always had before all the mishaps.

"Momo, I already booked everything for your photoshoot and interview." Hana leaned against the doorframe to the living room. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded and gulped down her now not-so-hot tea. "Never been better."

She stood up and smacked herself with both hands, making Hana gasp in surprise. "Momo!?"

"I'm fine!" Momo huffed. "I have to mentally prepare myself for Hansel's show."

* * *

Days quickly passed by.

_'Way too quickly.'_ Momo thought bitterly to herself as she walked on the runway under the critic eyes of their appointed teacher, Julia.

"_Focus, Momo!_" She scolded the brunette. "_Jeez, come down here._"

Momo followed the instructions and got off the runway while her classmates continued walking along it.

"_What's bothering you, Momo?_" Julia asked in concern. "_Come here and sit down._" She pulled a chair next to her and Momo sat down.

"_Oh uhm... it's nothing... I'm just worried about Mr. Hansel's fashion show._" Momo nervously rubbed the back of her neck and looked down.

"_You silly girl!_" Julia ruffled Momo's hair with a grin. "_You'll do great! Just concentrate._"

Momo pursed her lips, since she was more worried about what might happen during his show.

"_So, I heard that the title for his show this year is 'Heart'!_"

The brunette nodded. "_Yeah. Probably something romantic, right?_"

Julia shook her head and smiled. "_'Heart' doesn't necessarily mean romantic, little Momo! Heart refers to... the center of life! Passion! Love! And when it comes to love, oh there are so many different possible themes for love! Love can be romantic! Love can be painful. Love can be fun. Love can be erotic!_"

Momo blushed at the last sentence.

"_Has the runway organizer already filled you in on the music and the order of models?_"

Momo shook her head. "_That's also been worrying me._" She said truthfully.

Julia stared at Momo in worry for a second, then smiled. "_Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Tomorrow you're going to make everyone fall head over heels for you, yes?_" She looked at her student with expectation.

Momo smiled. "_I'll do my best, Miss Julia._"

* * *

"Shit shit shit." Hana cursed under her breath as she took her seat on the second row, among some celebrities.

The manager was incredibly furious, but she could do nothing to fix the situation.

"_Are you okay, miss?_" Julia asked in worry at the pink haired woman, who she recognized to be Momo's manager. "_You're Momo's manager right?_"

Hana nodded and smiled politely at the beauty queen sitting next to her. "_Yes, hello._" Hana wasn't bad with English, she just has a hard time understanding what all those foreigners around her were saying so quickly. "_Miss Julia right?_"

"_Just call me Julia!_" The ex-model said cheerfully. "_So, what's gotten you in such a bad mood?_"

"_Ugh, the runway organizer explained everything just earlier; but I couldn't really keep up much with what she was saying, but judging from Momo's look earlier..._" Hana remembered Momo's face paling up at every word the organizer was saying. "_Whatever that organizer set up was obviously not something good._"

"_But she'll still get on the runway right?_" Asked Julia.

"_Yes._" Hana frowned as music played in the background.

"_Good afternoon everyone! Or should I say, good evening?_" A voice over the microphone greeted all the invited guests who stopped chattering and piped down, listening. "_I'd like to thank everyone for coming here this evening for my humble fashion show. Tonight's theme is, as you can see on the pamphlets, Heart._"

Everyone looked down at the thin and tall piece of paper that they found in their seat.

"_These creations are like... a part of me. I made them to make people fall in love in New York's cold weather. So please enjoy and have a great evening._"

The guests clapped and the lights turned off on the runway. Soon a beat of a music started playing clearly throughout the rented venue, and the lights on the runway turned on one by one as Yuki showed off her catwalk first, introducing the Casual outfits.

Hana gaped at the scene. "Holy shit that's Yuki!" Everyone clapped lightly and the second model came out and so it continued.

Julia patiently waited for Momo's turn to come out as the first song, just finished the mid-part.

The lights slightly blinked at the beat of the music and Momo emerged from the backstage, dressed up in a simple yet dazzling outfit.

"_Hansel's work are incredible._" Said Hana to her new friend Julia.

"_Come on Momo..._" Julia cheered silently for the brunette, who walked the classic catwalk, easily matching up with Yuki.

Later on the routine was pretty much the same. Yuki was always coming up first and Momo would either come by the end of the prolonged songs or just in the middle.

In the backstage, Momo was surrounded by make up artists and hair stylists; nothing new, but on runways everything was more hectic.

_'Not good.'_ She thought to herself, gulping. _'We're down to the last collection.'_

"_Alright, the first model is coming up in ten seconds!_" One of the crew announced as he did earlier. Momo looked up and noticed Yuki staring at her, ready to go out on the runway for the final showdown.

Yuki smirked victoriously, wearing probably the best dress Hansel made for this last Special clothes; no, it was just the best out of the whole collection. "Ja ne, Momo-chan."

Momo felt a cold shiver run down her spine, and for a second she was blinded by the lights on the runway while Yuki walked on stage.

"_Momo!_" Hansel ran in the backstage, holding a dress enclosed by some dark material that won't let anyone see the dress inside. "_My personal assistant! She found out that my... organizer..._" Hansel panted, trying to regain his breath. "_Agh I'll explain later, for now you have to trust me! Aria!_"

The make up artist looked at him in surprise. "_Yes, sir?_"

"_Please take off all of Momo's make up._"

Aria looked at him in surprise but did as she was told.

"_Ah, what?_" Momo asked in surprise and confusion.

"_Cherry, put her hair back down to normal._" Hansel put the dress on the chair next to Momo. "_Momo, please let me help you._"

"_A-ah?_" Momo was utterly confused, and didn't know what was going on.

Meanwhile Hana and Julia were both nervously tapping their feet on the ground after seeing the gorgeous dress Yuki showed off on the runway, while in the background the song 'Strange Love' by Little Annie was playing.

"_I bet she's gonna come out last again._" Hana mumbled in horror. "_How can she match up to that dress?_"

Julia shook her head. "_This time... I think this time Yuki won. But..._"

The music stopped playing for a second and the lights turned off.

"_What!? Where's Momo?!_" Asked Hana, getting up from her seat.

The music continued playing and a spot light was turned on at the beginning of the runway, where Momo was now standing.

Momo wore a dark but see through cloak, covering even her head with a hood. Slowly, the hood fell back and uncovered her head.

_You see I've had some strange love,_

She looked up and forward, showing the incredibly artsy eyeshadow put on her eyelids, giving her a feline and predatory look.

_some good, some bad, some plain love,_

Roughly, she stripped the cloak off while walking forward and let it fall down to show a white see-through dress that sparkled with all of its Swarovski diamonds attached all over it.

_some so-so love, so what?_

It had a heart-shaped neckline and the top hugged her body tightly while the incredibly long skirt reached the floor. The skirt was see-through, and thanks to the light on the runway, the dress showed off Momo's long legs also by the hike the spiked up to her left thigh, and the back of the skirt flew back behind her because of the wind created by her long strides down the runway.

Although it was see-through, it was pretty hard to understand what was hiding under the long sparkling dress, specially the top part of the dress.

She posed twice once at the end of the runway in front of the cameras that went mad and flashed endlessly, even more than all of the shots taken of Yuki during the whole show.

_And c'est la vie._

"_This is it, she has to turn now._" Julia whispered excitedly. On runways there are mostly five important fases. The first fase was the entrance; the second was the catwalk; the third was the posing; the fourth was the turn to go back... And the fifth was the walk back or finale.

Momo followed the clear instructions her teachers gave her back at school, making the turn ever so elegantly, making the skirt flutter behind her and follow her every move.

_But just let me proclaim that, out of all the strange love_

As she walked, people couldn't tear their eyes off the gorgeous and sexy vixen that swayed her hips in such a provocating way, the song was slowly drawing to an end.

Just as she was about to walk down and finish off her catwalk, she took the see-through sparkly dress off and showed off the back of the sexy white corset with floral lacy decorations all over it crawling from the front to the back, still with sparkling Swarovski diamonds, and the matching t-back that showed her round buttocks.

People cheered and clapped as the song finallly came to an end.

_you're the strangest love I've ever known._

And Momo walked back into the backstage, to be met by a round of applause and ogling eyes.

And a pair of enraged eyes, of course.

Then, a pair of loving emerald green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Phew chapter 49 done!**

**So how was it guys? Sorry, there's not much HitsuHina in this, I'll try to make up for that in the next upcoming chapters, I promise!**

**Favourite part? Let me know in your review :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	50. I'll see you tomorrow

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 50 :D**

**Finally, right? Sorry for the slow updates, it will get even worse when school starts, specially this year... ugh!**

**I'm super nervous, school will start reeaaaal soon here D:**

**So, thanks for all of your awesome reviews! We've reached 50 chapters for I love the way you lie, that's just crazy, and it's all thanks to all of you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

**Chapter 50: I'll see you tomorrow.**

* * *

Without thinking, Momo didn't wait any longer and ran up to Toushirou and embraced him as tightly as she could.

Toushirou chuckled but returned the embrace. "Must our encounters always be so drammatic?" He breathed into her ear making her blush and pull back from him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, but it was obvious how happy she was to see him.

"Did you really think that after telling me that you'd be back just a day before my birthday, I'd just sit down and wait for you in Japan?" Toushirou cupped Momo's face and leaned in for a kiss, but she put her manicured hand over his lips and gently pushed him away.

"You'll get lipstick on your lips." Explained Momo with a sad smile. "As much as I'd love to kiss you, the show is not done yet."

Toushirou nodded and sighed. "Alright, I'll wait."

"Are you sulking?" Momo asked incredoulous and squeezed his hand in hers, when suddenly, Hansel came up behind them and coughed to get their attention.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, Momo, but we have to go for the final-_"

"_Uhn, I know._" Momo smiled in apology to Toushirou and let herself get dragged back on the runway by Hansel.

Everyone could hear clearly from the backstage that the music, cue to their entrance, started playing. It was 'Brite Lites' by Lana del Rey.

The song went on, and Momo and Hansel waited for their turn to walk out.

Since she was the last one to walk out, as tradition wanted, she walked next to the stylist as he picked up the clothing she took off on the runway.

He held the clothes in his hands and was greeted by the spectators' round of applause while he walked up ahead of the line of the models standing along the runway accompanied by Momo, still barely dressed in the white corset and t-back.

Now the two of them stood at the very front, Hansel bowed to thank everyone as music played loudly in the background.

_The film is fading, look at me._

Momo turned around and glanced at Yuki, who was standing right behind her. She saw the girl fuming with madness and a smirk graced Momo's scarlet lips.

_Give me the bright lights._

_Give me the bright lights._

_Give me the bright lights._

* * *

"Oh Momo, glad to see you actually dressed up." Hana joked making Momo blush. "I'm just kidding! You looked fantastic! I mean, even now you still do."

"Thank you, Hana-san." Momo smiled as leaned her head on Toushirou's shoulder, now in easy reach for her thanks to her high heels. "Did you know about him coming here today?"

Hana whistled and stepped away from the couple, making Momo laugh and Toushirou shake his head.

"Isn't this place too... white?" Toushirou looked around the venue as waiters walked around with treys with glasses of champagne and the guests chattered nonchalantly. He looked at the white walls, the bright lights and the white floor with a red carpet that lead to the stage where a DJ stood by in the corner, letting music play loudly.

Toushirou held Momo close to him, not fond of the attention she caught after her stunt on the runway barely dressed.

Hansel re-fixed the dress and let her stay with it until the party was over.

"So... is that Hansel guy the one that's been bothering you recently?" Asked Toushirou, squeezing her closer to him as his arm draped around her waist.

"You should know better than that." Momo deadpanned. "You saw her too, right?"

"Of course." Toushirou sighed and grabbed two glasses of champagne from the trey a waiter was carrying around. "Just forget about it, nothing bad happened to you right?" He handed her her tall glass.

"Well... I guess so." Momo sipped on her champagne.

Toushirou looked down at her dress and his lips threaded into a thin line, obviously displeased. "Are you even comfortable walking around in that thing?"

The brunette raised her eyebrows and looked up at her boyfriend. "Fashion doesn't require comfort, silly."

"Did you just call me silly?"

"Probably." Momo grinned. "So I guess you're going to fly back to Japan with us right?"

"Duh." Toushirou didn't let go of his hold on Momo and often coldly glared at some unwanted guys looking at her. "Of course. We also have the photoshoot and interview to do right?"

Momo smiled, nodding at him and tensed up when she saw Hansel walking towards the two.

"_Hey lovebirds!_" Greeted the fashion prodigy with a kind smile. "_Are you enjoying the party so far?_"

"_Of course, Hansel._" Toushirou gave off his professional smile he learned during his recent training at his father's company. "_Thank you very much for letting me come in the backstage earlier._"

"_Ah, it was no problem Toushirou! I'm glad everything ended well, right, Momo?_" Hansel smiled at Momo who couldn't help but stare at him while clutching nervously on Toushirou's arm.

"What's wrong?" Asked Toushirou, lowering his voice so that only Momo could hear him.

Momo shook her head and forced a smile. "_Thank you for your help, Hansel._"

"_Don't mention it!_" Hansel said with a worried face. "_I should be actually apologizing for the trouble my organizer caused you. Helping you back there was the least I could do._"

"_Oh stop it, helping me like that back there... you just opened so many new doors for me!_" She wasn't lying, if Hansel wouldn't have helped her back then, she really would have lost to Yuki. "_Plus, your fashion show was broadcast right? Look what I gained from this._" Momo pulled out a series of business cards from other stylists or modeling agencies from the small purse Hansel lent to her.

"_Hansel!_" Another guest, a fellow stylist, called out for the prodigy who quickly excused himself and left Momo and Toushirou to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Are you okay?" Toushirou looked at Momo in concern.

"Mhm..." She hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. "He... looks a lot like Kazune."

Toushirou was taken aback for a second and just stared at Momo. "... your ex? The asshole who had a change of heart and saved you putting himself at risk?"

Momo glared at him. "When you put it like that, it almost seems like you're talking about yourself."

The handsome young man thought about her remark for a second and nodded with a snort. "Right, sorry. But I mean... Are you sure?"

The model nodded. "But his name is..."

"That might be just his stage name." Toushirou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, let's just let it be, you did you job perfectly and there's no need for you to keep in touch with him anymore, so don't worry."

"Toushirou!" The couple turned around to see Yuki walking towards them dressed in one of the dresses she used during the show.

Momo was immediately on alert while Toushirou reassuringly squeezed her closer to him.

"What a pleasure to meet you here." Yuki purred at Toushirou, totally ignoring Momo.

"Yuki." Toushirou merely aknowledged her and nodded.

When Yuki was about to jump on him and use those kisses foreigners used as a greeting, Toushirou immediately stopped her.

"Please behave yourself, Katagiri-san, it's very troubling when you behave like that." Toushirou glared at her and Momo gently nudged Toushirou.

"Hello, Katagiri-san." Momo politely greeted the hated girl and smiled at her. "You did a very good job on the runway."

Yuki raised her eyebrow arrogantly. "Of course I did a very good job. I'm the best."

Toushirou rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I heard there have been some mistakes with the organizer's plans for the runway. And your dress for the Special Collection... that seemed like one of the best out of all the dresses among the collection." The polite smile on Momo's face didn't disappear just yet. "I wonder why?" She asked innocently, making Yuki flinch.

"Weird right? Although for your last catwalk, Hansel gave you a different dress from the one you were supposed to use. I wonder why?" Yuki smirked. "Ah, don't tell me you actually fucked him and got him to give you the best dress out of all his creations for this collection."

"_Good evening, ladies._" Toushirou quietly sighed in relief, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, as Hansel interrupted the heated discussion between the girls. "_A friend of mine insisted to be introduced to you two._" He smiled innocently, probably unaware of what was about to go down before he came. His friend, a tall dark man with short hair hid under his stylish hat, bulked up dressed in a white shirt and matching skinny pants, greeted the girls with a smile. "_Marcus, this is Momo,_" Hansel motioned his hand to Momo "_and Yuki._"

Yuki frowned, not liking to be mentioned second after Momo.

Marcus bent forward in a gentleman-like bow and kissed Momo's hand. "_It's a pleasure to meet that dazzling woman I saw on the runway._"

Momo blushed and Toushirou clicked his tongue in irritation. "_T-thank you, you're flattering me._"

"_Ah no no! I fell in love with your last catwalk!_" Marcus nodded happily to himself. "_That catwalk was amazing, very unique!_"

"_Oh well, I taught her that._" Yuki jumped between Marcus and Momo and put out her hand for him to kiss.

Marcus shrugged and stepped back. "_Then, why didn't you do that?_"

Yuki smiled. "_My catwalk is better than hers._"

The man ignored Yuki and turned back to Momo. "_So, I'm a representative of the brand 'Brandy & Melville', I was wondering if you would like to work with us? We could be your sponsor, our clothes would look fantastic on you._" He gave her a business card. "_Call me when you've made up your decision, okay?_"

Momo smiled. "_Thank you very much._"

Hansel brought Marcus away, leaving the three on their own in a tense atmosphere.

"So... Let's go?" Toushirou asked, not able to handle the tension anymore.

"Uh, wait just a little bit more, Toushirou." Momo smiled apologetically at him. "Hansel has to give out his final speech and then has a press to attend to, let's at least wait for his final speech, ok?"

Toushirou nodded and finished off his champagne. As soon as another waiter passed by with more glasses, he quickly got another one. "I'll need this." He mumbled to himself while Yuki glared at Momo.

"_Oh, those two were on the runway earlier right?_" An elderly woman spoke with a young man, pointing at Yuki and Momo from a distance.

"_Yeah._" The young man agreed. "_Look, that violet haired girl was the one who appeared the most right?_"

"_Right, and she always came out first._" The old woman rubbed her chin in thought. "_How weird. And the brunette was always the last one._"

Yuki heard the two speaking and eavesdropped them. _'Of course she was always the last one. I'm the best, so it's normal for me to go first.'_

"_But you know, doing it like that it's almost as if the brunette had the best part of every collection._" Smiled the old woman.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock. _'The best part? But... that teacher said that the first one to go was the most important?!'_

"_Best part indeed._" Agreed the young man once again. "_It's too bad the clothes she wore were... more plain than the first model._"

"_I think the organizer mixed it up, the first clothes seemed to be always the best for every collection, right?_" The old woman laughed. "_Except for the last Special Collection._"

"_Ohh that last one clearly let the brunette win every spectator's heart. Including mine._" The young man laughed along with the old woman.

On the side, Yuki was seeing red in madness.

A sudden tinkering sound over the mike put everyone in silence and everyone looked up on the stage where Hansel was standing.

"_Good evening everyone._" Hansel greeted the guests. "_For those who have known me for quite some time, know that I really hate giving out speeches._" The guests laughed. "_But as required by work and tradition, I'll do it anyway._"

Everyone clapped their hands and the stylist waited for them to pipe down.

"_As you all know, tonight's show had as the main theme 'Heart'._"

"_LOVE!_" Someone yelled from the crowd making the guests fall into a light fit of laughter.

"_That's right, Love._" Hansel nodded with a smile. "_But not only love; Heart is the center of our lives. Heart is passion._"

Momo froze, remembering the same words her teacher Julia told her.

"_And of course Love._"

There came a round of applause.

"_Love... Love isn't necessarily always and only romantic right?_" Hansel smiled fondly. "_Love can be harsh. It can bring pain. Sadness. But it can be also sweet, kind and fun._"

The guests chattered in agreement.

"_The songs used throughout the show were chosen by me and my sister._" Hansel explained.

"Ah, he has a sister?" Momo asked in surprise while Hana came along and nodded.

"Your teacher Julia." Hana smirked. "Look, she's on the stage."

Momo looked up on the stage and sighed. "Well, that was a surprise." _'Did Kazune have a sister?' _She tried remembering, but nothing came up.

"So... is it him?" Asked Toushirou as he watched Julia walk on stage next to his little brother.

Momo shrugged. "Maybe... I mean... I don't recall him having a sister..."

"_Hansel, can you tell us about that final dress?_" A fellow stylist asked from the crowd and Hansel smiled.

"_Sure._" He clapped his hands together. "_If my dear model would please come on stage?_"

Toushirou frowned at Hansel's use of words, and decided to follow suit his girlfriend up on stage, both recieving a round of applause.

"_Here, put this on._" Hansel helped Momo put on the cloak she had on during her drammatic entrance on the runway. Hansel brought the mike up to his mouth. "_This dress is called 'Ai', in Japanese it means 'Love'._"

There were 'ooh's and 'aah's among the crowd.

"_It represents every single aspect of love._" Hansel smiled proudly as Momo put the hood over her head. "_The cloak was a little thing I added before Momo went on the runway, just to add that little bit of drama needed for her entrance._" He joked, successfully making everyone laugh. "_But I think the cloak was a good thing to add. Because it gives off that feel of mystery. Love is mysterious in its own way right?_"

Some guests agreed.

"_Then when you fall in love, everything becomes so clear._" Hansel ripped the cloak off, revealing the white sparkling dress. "_So clear that the world starts sparkling in your eyes._"

The ladies among the guests started going all 'aww' and 'how romantic' as Hansel explained.

"_And when your loved one returns your feelings, you open up to your lover, physically, spiritually, in every possible way._" Hansel slightly pulled the dress down to show the corset. "_No need to show the undies right?_" The dressed now stopped at Momo's waist, while her upper part was hugged by the corset.

The guests laughed as Momo blushed and Toushirou stood behind them with a frown.

"_The corset, as some of you may see..._" Hansel traced his hand on the floral pattern of the corset. "_Has this floral pattern that leads from the chest and goes around to the back. The flower represented here is the rose. Beautiful and gorgeous, yet dangerous and can hurt with its thorns._"

Everyone started clapping, getting the main concept of the dress.

"_What about the songs that you chose for the show tonight?_" Asked one of Hansel's friends.

"_Oh the songs._" Hansel grinned. "_What about them?_"

"_Which ones did you choose and why?_"

"_Well..._" Hansel thought about it for a second. "_It's gonna take the whole night if I have to explain every single song I chose._"

"_Then explain the last one!_" A girl from the crowd asked.

"_Oh the last one._" Hansel glanced at Momo and then back at the crowd. "_That was a little last-minute change I had to make for... certain circumstances. The last song for Momo's catwalk was 'Strange love' by Little Annie. Certain things happened in the backstage, and oh man, it was such a mess, and you must have noticed that the last one wasn't remixed, so yeah! But we managed to get through it and as expected, the last part of the song fit perfectly for Momo's catwalk._"

"_What about the last song, for the final catwalk?_"

"_I chose that one._"Julia winked at the guests and glanced playfully at Momo. "'_Brite Lites_' _by Lana del Rey is just the perfect victory song after a catwalk._"

Momo blinked in confusion. Did Julia mean that little 'competion' between her and Yuki?

"_And that's it, everyone._" Hansel smiled and bowed while Momo followed suit after pulling her dress back up. "_Thank you very much for coming tonight. At the exit, my fellow employees will be handing out giveaways. Please accept them as a thank you for coming here._"

* * *

"So, look at this." Hana threw the magazine in front of Momo as she sat on the couch with Toushirou. "Page 17."

Momo and Toushirou stared at the magazine for a moment until Momo opened it and checked the said page. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Toushirou peeked at the magazine. "This..."

"Yeah, this magazine wrote an article about Hansel's fashion show. You, who wore the masterpiece, cannot be missing in this article." Hana grinned and pointed on the second page of the article, on Momo's pictures on the catwalk in the upper right corner. "Three pictures of you here..." The pink haired woman pointed on the lower corner of the page. "And a picture of you and Toushirou at the party."

"This is great." Momo's eyes shone in happiness. "Oh my, I didn't expect this..."

Toushirou squeezed Momo's hand and she smiled at him.

"Alright you two, it's getting awkward to stay here with you, go out and buy souvenirs for your family and friends, or have some coffee at Starbucks." Hana waved her hand at the couple dismissively. "Show your faces around the city, I heard there's this wanna-be Gossip Girl blog or twitter account that publishes pictures of couples that may have appeared in TV or magazines. It's silly, I know." She deadpanned watching Momo and Toushirou's expression. "But recently some famous social medias have been taking some pictures from them so... get outta here."

"Eh, I don't wanna go out, it's cold outside." Momo frowned and hugged Toushirou's arm. "Right?"

"Whatever you want." He kissed Momo's temple and nuzzled her hair.

"Nope, out you go!"

* * *

"Your manager is a bully." Grumbled Toushirou.

Momo chuckled and huddled in her coat and in Toushirou's arms. "I'm glad you're here."

Toushirou looked down at Momo who was smiling at him and stole a kiss, making her blush. A smirk graced his features, his eyes sparkled in humor under his Ray-ban Wayfarer. "Are you going to blush everytime I kiss you?"

Momo pouted. "Well excuse me for blushing. How unfair, why am I the only one who has to feel like this everytime?" She muttered making Toushirou smile fondly at her.

"Feel like what?" He asked in pure curiosity.

"Like..." She looked down and blushed, then upwards, through her lashes, up at him. "... My heart beats so fast that it feels like I ran a marathon."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the only one feeling like that." Muttered Toushirou, making Momo look up at him in surprise.

"You liar." She smiled at him as they walked around the shopping streets of New York.

Toushirou shrugged. "Okay. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know... Hana-san said we had to go back before 4 pm, we roughly have two hours." Momo looked around the busy streets. "Why don't we go and buy some souvenirs?"

"Sounds good."

The two walked in silence for a while and Momo happily looked around the shops, dragging along Toushirou as their hands were laced together.

"Say, Toushirou..." Momo asked as she examined a t-shirt in the shop.

"What's up?" He asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"In the future... you're going to take over your father's company, right?"

Toushirou nodded for her to go on.

"Well..." Momo dropped the t-shirt back on the shelf where she found it. "What is it that you really want to do in the future?"

"Spending the rest of my life with you wouldn't be so bad." He smirked, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

She blushed. "Mou, I'm serious."

"So am I." His eyes blazed into her, then he chuckled at Momo's expression. "Well, apart from that, I would love to just play soccer."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Soccer fanatic." Then she suddenly felt like she got kicked in the stomach, because he shared Karin's same passion.

Toushirou noticed Momo's tense look. "Hey, what are you thinking about now?"

"No err... it's nothing, really." Momo forced a smile.

He stared at her for a second, unsure, and sighed. "Alright, what about you? What do you want to do in the future?"

"Hmmm I think I might stick to modeling... but if I had to choose another carreer, I'd like to become a doctor... or a pharmacist." Momo looked around at the other shops. "So... you're going to give up your dream to beome a professional soccer player just to take over your father's company?"

Toushirou took a deep breath, in deep thought, and shrugged. "Not like I have other choices right?"

Momo just nodded solemnly and held in her frown. "I'm sorry."

"Hey... it's not your fault." Toushirou put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's buy something for your Mom, okay?"

The brunette smiled and leaned against him. "So... can I ask you a question?"

Toushirou glanced down at her as they walked inside another souvenir shop. "Sure."

"I was just curious... like, your Dad is sick right?"

Toushirou nodded.

"But uh... is he the one calling you to go back? Like... don't you get along with him?"

With his free hand, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hm... It's not like I don't get along with him... I just... Ever since Mom died, it's like our connections had been cut off just like that... the one who's been calling me recently is my step-mother... My Dad had to get married once again but she's just your typical evil step-mother."

Momo nodded. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." She said sadly.

"No, don't worry about it. It's not like I wanted to hide these things from you, I just didn't know how to even start talking about it." He reassuringly squeezed her closer to him.

* * *

"Thank you for flying with Nippon Airways. Please make sure to have taken all of your belongings and not leave anything behind."

Momo, Hana and Toushirou made it out of the airport as fast as possible because the couple had the interview in just a couple of hours.

Soon enough, the three got to the main building of the infamous magazine 'Pink Diamonds'.

The three walked inside and Hana went ahead to talk at the reception desk, where two ladies sat behind the big counters.

"So... you ready to do this?" Toushirou smirked at Momo.

"Of course." Momo looked slightly worried. "I really hope this works."

"It will." He squeezed her hand in his. "It has to work."

Momo smiled and Hana walked back towards the two. "Hey, come on, we got here on time, the photographer and crew just arrived like five minutes ago."

The three used the lift to get on the 14th floor, and quickly found the room where the interviewer and photographer were setting up what looked like a meeting room.

"Ah! Momo-san, what a pleasure to finally meet you." The interviewer was a lady who looked like she was around in her mid-thirties, her hair was held up in a neat chignon, dressed smartly from head to toe, emanating her professional aura all over the place. "I'm Mayuka Shinozaki, I will be the one to interview you today."

Momo bowed formally. "I'll be in your care today, Shinozaki-san."

Hana shook hands with the woman. "Good afternoon, Shinozaki-san, I'm Hana Kamiya, Momo's manager." She smiled. "I just wanted to make a couple of things clear before they do the interview, if you don't mind of course."

"Oh sure..." Mayuka glanced at the two teens and smiled. "You two should go ahead and get changed for the photoshoot, we'll do the interview later. Kyousuke-kun, please accompany them."

The photographer silently nodded and escorted the two out of the meeting room.

"So." Hana sat on the chair Mayuka gestured for her to sit in. "In this interview, Momo is willing to answer any questions regarding that picture that was leaked around in magazines, even of her current relationship with Toushirou Hitsugaya. But please don't ask anything about the past scandal, she said she'd contact you as soon as she's done with some business she's been taking care of. Also, I have an important request. Please publish this interview by tomorrow. TOMORROW, it cannot bet published any later than that. Maybe try to even make it published by tonight if possible. And make these news be spread as much as possible."

Mayuka was diffident about Hana's request, but gave in under the pressure. "Sure, I can do that... Just make sure to contact us first before anyone else and I'll agree."

Hana shrugged. "Fair enough."

"And also, the pictures of Momo-san from Hansel's fashion show came all the way here in Japan. Hope you don't mind if I ask questions about the show."

"Sure, no problem." Hana stood up and held out her hand. "It's a deal then."

Mayuka nodded and shook Hana's hand. "It's a deal."

Later on, Toushirou emerged from his changing room wearing a white V-neck shirt under a dark blue elegant blazer with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and a pair of leather shoes.

Momo came out just a second later wearing a cream coloured chiffon off shoulder dress with short lacy see-through sleeves that ended at Momo's elbows, the skirt ended above her knees and she wore white heels.

"Isn't it too cold to wear such light clothing?" Toushirou walked up to Momo's side, as she shrugged.

"The photographer said we were going to do the photoshoot indoors anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Alright everyone, let's get to work." The photographer announced loudly, clapping his hands to let the staff finish the final touch-ups on set.

After less than an hour, the photoshoot was finally done. The photographer took a final picture of Mayuka, Momo and Toushirou sitting on tall chairs by the white wall before they started their interview as Mayuka prepared her props.

She turned her recorder on, after preparing her technologic notepad and her MacBook on the glassed table sitting between her and Momo. "Alright, everything's ready." She plugged her recorder to her thin MacBook. "So, first of all I'd like to thank you, Momo-san for coming here today for this interview."

"Thank you for having me here." Momo smiled gracefully, still wearing the dress she wore for the photoshoot.

"Okay, so one of the main reasons as of we called you here is because of this leaked picture, obviously taken by an amateur with a smartphone, sent to a couple of publishing houses." Mayuka opened a file on her MacBook and showed the picture to Momo and Toushirou, making the brunette blush beet red. "Oh, I like that reaction." Snickered Mayuka.

Momo hid her face in her hands and Toushirou just chuckled.

"So, everyone in Japan has been talking about it! Specially your fans, Hitsugaya-san!"

Toushirou blinked in confusion. "I have fans?"

"Of course you do, of all the times you've appeared in the past in magazines with Momo-san..." Mayuka stopped dead on her tracks as she saw Hana standing a little far back from Momo, glaring at her, warning not to go in that area. "I mean, you are the son of the Hitsugaya Enterprises Holdings' CEO, you've appeared several times back then in magazines... But we're getting off track here. So, Momo-san, Hitsugaya-san. What's the story behind this picture."

Momo chuckled nervously, pulling a strand of her curled hair behind her ear. "The story... oh, it's a long story!"

"I love long stories." Winked Mayuka and noticed that Toushirou, who was sitting slightly bent forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands were losely held together, was staring intently at Momo.

"So uh..." Momo suddenly stopped, wondering if she should just tell about Toushirou's accident. She glanced at him, and somehow he knew what she was thinking of.

He slightly turned his head down, into a half-shake of the head, telling her not to talk about it.

Momo gave out a little smile. "I'll make it short. That night I had a flight for New York, where I'm currently attending at a modeling school; Toushirou thought that I was going to leave for good, so he followed me all the way to the airport and somehow he made it on time."

"Your flight was cancelled that night anyway." Toushirou gave her a half-smirk, making even Mayuka have her heart skip a beat.

"Oh how romantic!" Mayuka grinned and quickly typed down on her notepad. "So, what are you two now?"

"We're..." Momo blushed once again and looked at Toushirou, who linked his hand with hers.

He brought her hand up to show it better to Mayuka. "We're this."

Mayuka nodded, holding in her squeal. "That's good. Say, Momo-san, you said you went in America right? What are you doing here then?"

"Our Winter Holidays started this Monday, so I flew back here as soon as possible." Momo squeezed Toushirou's hand. "Plus, tomorrow is his birthday."

"That's... that's adorable. Yes, indeed." Mayuka nodded to herself and typed down more things. She was so tempted to ask if their relationship now was the real thing or not, but Hana's evil eyes from the shadows behind Momo forbid her from doing so. "Ah, that's right!" Mayuka quickly typed on her MacBook. "Momo-san, you were at Hansel's fashion show right?"

Momo nodded with a smile. "Yes, I had a fantastic time working with him."

Mayuka found the video of Hansel's fashion show's highlights, showing off models walking on the runway, including Momo in her last dress, the party, the celebrities and Hansel's speech where he explained the story behind Momo's dress. The three silently watched it, Mayuka's eyes shone in glee as it ended. "I'm sure that working with Hansel must have let you open many doors for new job opportunities, Momo-san. Congratulations."

The brunette smiled shyly and thanked the woman.

"Let's see... oh here it is. As Hansel said, he finds Little Annie's 'Strange Love' to be the perfect song for _you_ and the dress." Mayuka nodded and read down her notes. "Let's start with Hitsugaya-san. If you were to choose a verse in this song for Momo-san, which one would you choose?"

Toushirou raised his eyebrows. "I uh... don't really know that song."

"Here you go." A staff member quickly stepped in to give Toushirou a sheet with the song's lyrics.

"Alright." Toushirou quickly read through the lyrics and smirked. "The last part, definetely suits her best."

"So..." Mayuka read the lyrics on her notepad and translated the English lyrics in Japanese. "You see I've had some strange love, some good, some bad, some plain love, some so-so love, and c'est la vie; but just let me proclaim that, out of all the strange love, you're the strangest love I've ever known." Mayuka nodded approvingly. "Yes yes, that sounds perfect. Seems like Hitsugaya-san here is quite experienced with love eh?" She playfully wiggled her eyebrows. "What about you, Momo-san?"

Momo examined the sheet in her hand and pointed at a verse that caught her eyes. "Yes once I had a strange love, a pure but very pained love, a love that burned like fire through a field." Her eyes scanned down the sheets. "Or this: yes, once I had a strange love, a lying infidel love, who wove in stories like sherazade."

"Mhmm..." Mayuka greedily rubbed her hands together, already planning out the questions for her next interview. "Sounds like there are some stories behind those decisions."

Momo blushed and Hana's glare behind her intensified.

"But you'll talk about it another time, yes?" Mayuka smiled innocently, making Momo nearly sigh out loud in relief.

"Of course, Mayuka-san." Momo grinned and the interview went on with silly questions.

* * *

"A lying infidel love." Toushirou lazily drew circles on the back of Momo's hand, repeating her words from the interview. "Really?"

Momo rolled her eyes, while leaning against him in the backseat. "That's what you're worried about now?"

"Not really..." Toushirou seemed to have no intentions of letting her go as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Can't you stay over my house tonight?"

"Sorry, but my Mom is waiting for me..." Momo played around with his free hand. "Tomorrow..."

"... Tomorrow is my birthday." He said bitterly.

"It's going to be okay... I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Momo didn't hide the hope she had in her eyes.

"Of course." Hana pulled up in front of Momo's house. "We already got the invitations for his birthday. Come on, off you go, Momo."

Momo frowned, not really wanting to separate from Toushirou... not before that feared day. Toushirou got out of the car and helped Momo out. The two stood in front of Momo's gate, both not wanting to leave the other.

The tension was unbearable, Momo feared for the worst, and Toushirou knew what was currently running through her mind, so he pulled her in for another one of his passionate kiss that made Momo weak in the knees.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Toushirou whispered huskily, pulling back from the kiss only to be followed by Momo's lips for a chaste kiss. He smiled. "It's too bad... right when I can kiss you whenever I feel like it, we have to separate like this..."

Momo frowned at Toushirou's words, feeling sadness wash all over her. She smacked Toushirou's cheeks with both her hands, holding his head in place. "This is not goodbye!" Though she was trying to look strong, her watery eyes and her trembling voice gave her away. "I'll see you tomorrow..." She whispered, looking intently into his slightly surprised yet loving eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow..." She repeated, putting more promises into these words before he could leave. "Nothing can tear us apart now, okay?" Momo smiled sadly only to be pulled in for another kiss.

Toushirou then embraced her, as tight as he could, as if it was the last time he would ever see her again.

Momo felt the hidden words in his embrace, and a couple of tears escaped from her eyes. "I'll see you-"

"Tomorrow... I know." Toushirou smiled, finishing her sentence. "But just in case."

"Don't say just in case, you moron!" Momo lightly smacked him in the chest with her right hand while wiping away more runaway tears with her left hand. She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. "Good night."

"Good night." Toushirou smiled and waited for Momo to walk inside her house until he went ahead and got back in the car with Hana.

As he closed the door, he heard Hana sigh. "What's wrong, Hana-san?"

The pink haired manager rolled her eyes. "You two are so drammatic."

"Gee, thanks." Toushirou snorted.

"Everything will be okay. At this point, after all you two have been through... something like this won't tear you apart." Hana said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Toushirou felt no reassurance at all.

* * *

**A/N: Doooone!**

**Sooo leave a review and let me know your favourite part? :D**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


End file.
